PERDER PARA GANAR (Secuela Mas allá de Wmatsui)
by mgatito
Summary: Ahora nuestras protagonistas se enfrentaran al realidad que las rodea, ¿estarán dispuestas a perderlo todo para ganar algo a cambio?...
1. Con la vista al frente

**haruhi48** **y mgatito**

Capitulo 1

Como siempre Jurina llena de energía brillaba en los escenarios. Mostrando siempre su sonrisa aunque no era la mejor de todas, era de oreja a oreja y bastaba para tener a los fans contentos y no preocuparlos por lo sentimientos que desde hace un par de semanas le vienen quitando las noches de sueño. A decir verdad ella aprendió a convivir con ese dolor que simplemente se negó a irse. Ella se esforzaba por mostrar ante todos los ojos que la veían que ya había superado lo sucedido con Rena.

Pero la realidad era otra, en el fondo de su ser sabía que era imposible sacarse a Rena del corazón y de sus pensamientos. Era inevitable no extrañarla y en un principio pensó que podría soportarlo pues, entre sus presentaciones con ambos grupo que ocupaban prácticamente toda su agenda, la hacían mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupada como para ir desprendiéndose de ella. De una u otra manera aunque Jurina intentaba evitarla, Rena siempre regresaba a ella en sus pensamientos, pues ambas eran una sola o al menos eso fue lo último que confirmaron aunque, la dejo libre.

Durante los primeros meses Jurina y Rena mantuvieron comunicación constante a pesar de la diferencia de horarios. Siempre encontraban un momento y lo hacían especial. En el cual Jurina la mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba en SKE y con las chicas. También Rena le contaba de todas las cosas que estaba aprendiendo en América pero nunca se lo dijo todo. Sin embargo aun sentían pena de decirse cosas con cariño pues todo fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de asimilar nada y ambas solo lo guardaban en sus pensamientos ya que realmente no eran nada más allá de su relación profesional, por el momento. Rena debía dedicarse a cumplir sus objetivos y en un futuro posiblemente volver a Japón para, como la mayor, hacer algo que jamás hizo.

Aquello se convirtió en cosa de rutina, realizar cada una sus respectivas actividades en sus trabajos y en sus momentos libres, comunicarse o revisar las publicaciones que hacía cada una en las redes sociales cuando podían hacia llevaderos los días.

Los días trascurrían pacíficamente Jurina parecía otra persona desde aquel día. A pesar de que las cosas habían terminado de la mejor manera. Al principio se esforzaba por sonreír pero después se le volvió un hábito. Era feliz sabiendo que Rena estaba bien y seguía en la lucha incansable de cumplir sus sueños. Pero aun dentro de ella algo le molestaba y le inquietaba. Siempre se supo que adoro a Rena y que ésta no le correspondía de igual forma. Incluso aun teniéndola a su merced se preguntaba si la amaba de igual manera ya que cuando le confesó que se marcharía de Japón realiméntele dio un golpe bajo que en contra de sus propios deseos y con todo el valor que tenia acepto sin objetar nada. _"¿Rena, la cambio por sus sueños?"_ Era una pregunta que nunca quiso hacerse pero vivía escondida en su mente y en el fondo le reclamaba salir para que alguien la escuchara. Pero no quería sonar egoísta no quería caer en ese círculo vicioso al que estaba acostumbrada de tener todo cuando lo quería y como lo quería.

-¿Sueños?- De pronto se pregunto Jurina mientras tomaba su desayuno. El trabajo había incrementado considerablemente y sus responsabilidades subían como espuma día tras día.

Salió de su casa y un auto la esperaba, ahora contaba con un chófer propio. Se despidió de Su madre que salió tras de ella y se paro en la puerta dándole un beso en la frente deseándole lo mejor en el día. Estaba en trámite por fin un departamento solo para Jurina mucho más cerca de las instalaciones del teatro con el fin de que ella pudiera descansar más sin perder tato tiempo en trasladarse, ya que a pesar de todos los cambios ocurridos en todo este tiempo el trabajo no disminuía Jurina de desvivía por lograr una meta, meta que solo ella conocía. Pero mientras eso ocurría ella seguía viviendo con su madre y aunque era cansado hacerlo casi a diario le gustaba sentir siempre el calor de hogar.

Arriba a las instalaciones y nadie sabe cómo pero ésta mujer está en todas partes y poco le falta para estarlo al mismo tiempo, saluda a todas con una energía radiante. Las chicas temen esta llegada pues Jurina se ha tomado muy enserio su papel como líder y es peor que la coreógrafa. Definitivamente ha superado al maestro.

Comienzan la sesión del día y Jurina no da señales de que termine, todas se mueven espectaculares pero aun hay detalles que perfeccionar, detalles que Jurina no pasa desapercibidos. Se fija en todo y su mirada esta puesta más que nada en su pareja de baile Rara con quien compartirá el centro por primera vez después de tanto tiempo desde que se le dio la oportunidad a la chica.

-¡Excelente chicas!- Exclama una voz energética que se escucha por todos los rincones de la sala al terminar la música mientras les sonríe a al reflejo de todas en el espejo.

Viendo enseguida como casi todas se desploman al piso. Ensayan la nueva canción que esperan las lleve a la cima a la mayoría. Las elecciones generales están a la vuelta de la esquina y en sus planes no está perder lugares ni posiciones. En esta ocasión tendrán muy poco tiempo para promocionarla y deben convencer al público con su peculiar energía que son las mejores.

Las chicas hacen los esfuerzos que pueden para llegar hasta sus botellas de agua y utensilios que utilizan para limpiar su sudor y refrescarse.

-¡Kyaaaa! Ya no puedo esto, estar bajo las ordenes de este humanoide me está dejando sin vida.- Se queja Churi mientras esta recostada en el piso con una toalla húmeda cubriéndole la cabeza.

-¡JAJA!- Exclama una voz peculiar. –No seas haragana.- Mientras sostiene una cámara en su mano y graba todos los detalles del ensayo, ya que este single promete ser de los mejores y Jurina en esta ocasión es el centro así que cuando se toma las cosas en serio nadie puede con ella, bueno casi nadie pues hay alguien que le sigue fielmente los pasos.

***La canción narra la historia de una chica extranjera que viene de lejos y no es bien recibida por sus compañeros de clase. Cómo es que es acogida de la chica más popular y de cómo se convierte en la envidia de todas. Es una canción hermosa que habla encontrar el amor y de amistad. Y también de como las personas se oponen a ello. Esa temática que regularmente caracteriza sus veranos, aun así no deja de ser energética pero con elegancia y demandante trabajo duro. ***

-Tiene razón, Jurina está muy animada pero llevamos 6 horas ensayando. ¿Alguien puede decirle que somos personas normales? ¡Ah! y una que otra anciana.- Se expresa Donchan que gracias a su esfuerzo y admiración por Jurina ha logrado posicionarse de un lugar en varios de los últimos Senbatsus de SKE.

-Calla pequeña.- Dice Sae, obviamente se ofendida por lo de anciana.

-No lo decía por ti Sae-Sempai, si no por… Masana.- Responde apenada mientras voltea a verla.

Todas dirigen la vista a Masana tirada en el piso. Churi recupera una postura erguida quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y arrastrándose hacia ella que esta boca abajo con las manos en la frente.

-Cielos ¿Estará viva?- Se cuestiona Churi mientras llega hasta ella. –¿Masana?- Pero esta no responde. Y todas se miran entre ellas sentadas en el piso.

Para Masana esto no ha sido fácil, ha tenido mucha participación y sus opiniones cuentan más que nunca, ya que solo pocas de las integrantes pierden el miedo al dar la cara por SKE. Muchas aun no saben qué hacer son tímidas, le temen a la misma Jurina y les falta mucho camino por recorrer. Son pocas las que quedan con la experiencia suficiente para sacar al agrupo adelante. Pero seguirle el ritmo a Jurina es algo cansado puede que para algunas no lo sea, pero solo ella y Jurina saben lo mucho que se están esforzando por mantener vivo a SKE e inyectar al mismo tiempo la experiencia del viejo. Se desvelan e incluso no duermen, salen muy tarde de sus juntas con el manager y la administración en general. A veces deben viajar a Tokio y ver asuntos exteriores como los conciertos con todo 48G. Sus opiniones están presentes en cada color de los escenarios, en cada arreglo en cada rincón del teatro en la más mínima costura de los vestuarios, está en todas partes.

Churi comienza a darle pequeños piquetes con su dedo índice empezando por la cabeza pasando a la espalda, brazos, piernas. Pero nada.

-¡Jurina!, has matado a Masana ¿¡Qué cuentas le vamos a dar a Yuasa cuando vuelva!?- Grita Churi en broma.

-Debemos esconder el cuerpo…- Comenta Sae siguiéndole el juego a Churi.

-¿Eh? Yo no he hecho tal cosa.- Contesta Jurina mientras se acerca también a Masana.

-Pues no responde.- dice muy seria Donchan.

-Solo se quedo dormida.- Kaotan grababa todo con su cámara y de entre las chicas es la única que se divierte con el hecho de ver a Masana y a las demás chicas sufrir por el cansancio.- Ya no aguantan nada.-

-¿Qué?- Dice Jurina en sorpresa. – ¿Están cansadas?- pregunta inocentemente.

-NOOO. Para nada solo estamos abrazando al suelo y calentándolo porque tiene frio.- Contesta Churi sarcásticamente.

-Pues yo no estoy cansada, yo si quiero seguir ensayando.- Dice una pequeña voz que sale detrás de la espalda de Jurina con quien compartirá centro en una canción muy comprometedora además de que no había sucedido un doble centro desde la partida de Rena. Ante esto Jurina voltea y la toma de los hombros sonriéndole, a lo que Rara se petrifica inmediatamente.

-Eres sorprendente Rara-chan.- Dice Jurina mientras sonríe ampliamente.

Churi voltea a verla y sabe que la chica solo gana puntos de tenacidad ante todas las presentes tiradas en el piso. Rara es una chica buena que se esfuerza el doble y mucho más y así es como muchas la conocen, así es como se ha ganado el respeto y un merecido lugar que tiene ahora. Últimamente está muy cerca de Jurina y trata de hacerle frente a las adversidades para ayudar a las chicas mayores en la lucha de sus objetivos respecto a SKE. Fue la elegida de Rena pero a veces Churi duda un poco de como se están dando las cosas. Siempre que Jurina está en el teatro se convierte en su juguete favorito y la chica no se niega ni un poco. Sacude sus pensamientos extraños y contesta:

-Claro esto es fácil para la sangre joven, pero miren a Masana está muerta.- Siguiendo un poco con la burla.

Por fin Masana da señales de vida y se reincorpora mirándolas a todas.

-¿Ya se acabo el ensayo?- Pregunta adormilada.

-¿Qué? No de ninguna manera, no ha terminado pasado mañana tenemos la primera presentación en vivo esto debe ser perfecto.- Dice Jurina en un tono muy serio.

Todas la miran y no se sorprenden de ello pues esta chica está hecha de sacrificio, cansancio y dolor. Al ver Jurina la cara de resignación de todas se ríe inesperadamente.

-¡Jajaja! Es broma chicas, hemos terminado.- Pero lejos de ver acaras de alivio ve como la miran sin una gota de gracia.

-Jurina… ¿Te han dicho que tu sentido del humor es pésimo cierto?- Cuestiona Masana.

-Muy a menudo.- Contesta mientras se frota una mejilla con su dedo índice en un modo muy pícaro.

-¿Y entonces?- Pregunta Churi.

-Me esfuerzo cada día más- Responde orgullosa de sí misma la chica mientras sonríe.

Todas sacuden la cabeza con incredulidad. A Jurina nadie parece ganarle, no desde que no está Rena quien era la única que parecía tener control absoluto sobre ella y sus chistes malos. Las chicas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Jurina abandonan poco a poco la sala de baile.

-Aaah.- Suspira Masana. – ¿Tengo hambre podemos ir a comer algo?- Dice mientras se levanta del piso.

-¡Oh! Si- contestan Churi y Sae. –Morimos de hambre por el amor de Dios debemos alimentarnos.-

-Y tu más que nadie señorita.- Dice Sae volteando a ver a Jurina

-Yo las alcanzo en un momento.- De pronto habla la chica de la cámara. – Debo llevar a edición mi materia de filmación, lo llamare "Ancianas en acción".- Obviamente por lo que ha estado sucediendo con todas y lo que sucedió recientemente.

-Desaparécete.- Le dice Churi

-JAJAJA.- y solo se retira riendo la chica.

-Sí, está bien vayamos a algún lugar.- Responde Jurina feliz.

Todas se dirigen a los vestidores para cambiarse sus ropas deportivas y recoger sus cosas personales. Así las chicas iban desalojando la sala poco a poco. Llegando a los vestidores cada una hace lo suyo.

–Donchan…. Donchan- Se escucha una voz picara sobre la espalda de Donchan.

-¡Si Jurina-Sama!- Responde Donchan con sorpresa, tirando las cosas que tenía en las manos pues un no se acostumbra a la presencia tan cercana de Jurina y se pone muy nerviosa.

Jurina lo sabe y en ocasiones se divierte con ello, pero al mismo tiempo desearía poder ser realmente amigas y llevar una convivencia más ligera ya que la unión y la confianza entre todas es su prioridad.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer?- Pregunta sonriente.

-¿He?… N..no..no.. Como cree, yo debo retirarme. He quedado con otras chicas de ir de compras…- Dice toda nerviosa mientras recoge sus pertenecías que más se tarda en levantarlas que en volverlas a tirar.

-Mmmm.- Yo quería ir con Donchan pero bueno será en otra ocasión. ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Mhh… Claro.- Contesta con el poco valor que puede reunir en el momento.

-¿Rara?- Voltea verla y observa como ella está con las Kenkyuosei y mira como la rodean pidiéndole consejos en los movimientos. Sonríe ligeramente pues ve con orgullo que Rena no se había equivocado y que Rara será en un futuro un pilar muy importante con las nuevas generaciones.

Opta por no interrumpir, a final de cuentas la vera mañana a primera hora, acordaron trabajar juntas sus movimientos antes de que lleguen las demás, así que la tendrá para ella solita.

Todas salen de la habitación y el grupo de siempre se dirige a comunicarse cosas entre ellas a un restaurante y para alimentarse también. Pero en esta ocasión Kaotan ha formado parte importante de este grupo de mayores y ha sido de mucho ayuda para Masana y Jurina y más en la ausencia de Sae.

Se encuentran en la mesa listas para comer esperando su orden. Conversan de cosas que les han ocurrido durante las primeras grabaciones del PV y de sus lecciones de baile. Cuando de la nada en las pantallas del restorán así como en todas las bocinas se escucha una de las canciones viejas de SKE _"Bukiyou Taiyou"_ la que grabaron hace dos veranos. Masana voltea a ver a Churi y ambas parecen adivinar lo que hay en la cabeza de Jurina.

Ella ha estado muy ausente últimamente cuando se encuentran a solas, o cuando están en alguna junta. Pero siempre coincide cuando no hay nadie joven alrededor.

-¿Y,… has sabido algo de Rena, Jurina?- Pregunta Churi con curiosidad y con algo de temor rompiendo el silencio, a lo que todas miran expectantes pues nadie había tocado el tema.

-No.- Hace una pausa y suspira recargándose en su asiento mientras la canción suena. –No sé nada sobre ella desde hace un par de semanas creo…- Responde pensativa.

-¿Crees? ¿Qué respuesta es esa Jurina?- Pegunta Masana incrédula.

-¿Pero cómo es que ocurrió eso? ¿No se hablaban diario?- Prosigue Churi con sus preguntas con un poco más de confianza.

-Sí pero el trabajo incremento para ambas considerablemente. Y no he querido molestarla mucho ustedes saben la diferencia de horarios hace un poco complicadas las cosas. Mientras ella duerme yo estoy despierta bueno, siempre estoy despierta. Igual que Masana somos la viva imagen del poco tiempo de descanso. Además ella misma se ha comportado muy extraña, cada vez más distante en sus mensajes. Nuestras pláticas gradualmente disminuyeron hasta donde estamos ahora…saber muy poco de ambas, supongo…-

Todas observan y escuchan con atención a Jurina que después de tanto tiempo deja ver sus sentimientos nuevamente.

-Esto no está bien Jurina.- Dice Sae con un poco de tristeza y preocupación.

-No tengo otra elección, debo mantener la mirada siempre hacia adelante frente a todas las chicas, y solo ustedes pueden ver que mi cuerpo nuevamente está en el límite.-

-No me refiero a eso, bueno sí y no. Hablo de Rena no sabes nada de ella y ¿Ella?-

-Pues tampoco ha hecho por hablarme.-

-Bueno tomando en cuenta de que quedaron las cosas un poco extrañas entre ambas…- Pero Churi interrumpe con un ligero comentario.

-Siempre fueron extrañas. Jamás he entiendo a este par.- Comentándolo mientras se recarga también en su asiento y cruza los brazos.

-…Bueno si, y hasta cierto punto es comprensible que pasara… ¿No?, la distancia siempre hace complicadas las relaciones, sin embargo lo de ustedes no se puede dejar a la ligera.- Termina de decir Sae después de la interrupción de Churi.

-Pero que se puede hacer.- Comenta Churi. –Yo también hablaba con ella pero de pronto es rara la vez que me contesta.-

\- Nos deja en visto.- Dice Masana

\- Que mujer tan cruel. Pero al menos se que le da me gusta a las fotos de instagram y G+ que subo.- Dice sin sentido alguno pero con la intención de que sepan de que ella las observa desde algún lugar de América.

-Y de lo último que supiste de ella ¿Qué fue?- Pregunta Churi, mientras todas están expectantes a la respuesta de Jurina.

-Creí que lo sabías.- Responde Jurina.

-mmm. La verdad es que nuestras pláticas eran fuera de nuestros trabajos, ella así lo prefirió. Pero supongo que contigo hablaba de muchas más cosas.-

-Pues sí, lo último que supe es que estaba retomado una de las obras de teatro, después de su primer trabajo que rompió taquillas en las vegas, hizo otras, y algo de una película.-

-Wooow.- Se escucha unisonoramente.

-Al parecer cautivo al público con sus personajes y una de las obras sería muy importante ya que se mudo a Los Ángeles hace un par de meses creo.- Comenta nuevamente pensativa.

-Suena a que le está yendo bien.- Responde Churi ante el silencio de las demás.

-Debe ser algo hermoso ser independiente.- Dice de la nada Masana.

Ante esto todas la voltean a ver con miedo de lo que pudiera decirles, y se voltean a ver entre ellas pero nadie comenta nada.

Sin embargo Churi nota como Jurina mira con tristeza a Masana pero también ve como sigue pensativa.

-¿Hay algo más Jurina?- Pregunta desviando la atención de todas y liberando la tensión causada por el comentario de Masana.

-Ni siquiera me hablo el día de mi cumpleaños.- Murmura de la nada Jurina.

-¿No lo hizo? Vaya eso si es extraño.- Comenta Churi.

-Bueno solo recibí un e-mail, pero muy austero.- Ahora el semblante de Jurina cambia a una mueca molesta. Y las chicas no quieren remover nada de lo que sea que se está formando entre ellas.

Degusta cada quien sus alimentos y conversan de otras cosas más agradables. La cena termina en silencio y salen de aquel lugar disponiéndose cada una a dirigirse a sus departamentos y respectivas casas.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Se escucha como todas se despiden de todas y cada una toma su propio camino.

Jurina viajaba en la parte trasera de su auto que le acababan de asignar, y el cansancio estaba cobrándole precio sentía sus parpados cada vez más pesados, cada que los abría y cerraba. De pronto no pudo evitar caer en un solo pensamiento.

Rena, era todo lo que había en su mente, estos meses fueron muy duros, pero el verdadero suplicio estaba a punto de comenzar. Ella fue un apoyo irremplazable en las elecciones pasadas a pesar de no participar. Esos días son un horrendo dolor de cabeza y ahora más que nunca deben demostrar que SKE está vivo y con más fuerza.

Ahora la promesa debe cumplirse y las palabras deben convertirse en acciones… " _Tú eres Matsui Jurina quien llevara a lo más alto a SKE y tomaran la cima. Ahí es donde las quiero ver a todas"._ Esas palabras no dejan de retumbar en su mente y las siente como una carga, más que como palabras de aliento. Saben demasiado diferente de cuando las escucho por primera vez, a ahora que tiene la realidad enfrente. Incluso hasta cierto punto llegan a molestarle.

El miedo la envuelve de solo pensar en no poder cumplir con aquellos deseos que hizo suyos. Siente como si fuera ayer el terrible dolor de quedar en la 5ª posición y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Innumerables preguntas vienen a su mente pero, se quedan sin respuesta.

-¿De verdad puedo con esto?- Piensa mientras recarga su cabeza en su asiento y mira el techo del auto. -¿Cuál… cual es mi temor realmente?-

Jurina duda por unos instantes de que las elecciones sean lo que le estén molestando, tiene tantos sentimientos revueltos, sin embargo tomar decisiones era cada vez más difícil y más confuso ella tampoco se lo dijo todo a Rena.

De pronto le mueve la curiosidad y revisa las publicaciones de Rena en su blog. Hace mucho que no lo hace y los dedos le tiemblan. Hay comentarios motivacionales como siempre. Pero también hay una foto que le causa inquietud ya que lo que ve no le gusta nada.

Están todos los integrantes de un elenco, posiblemente el de la actual obra de teatro o la película. Aun lado de Rena está un chico apuesto que la está tomando de la cintura mientras todos ríen felizmente, para la foto, supone ella. Jurina no puede dejar de ver esa foto, sabe que quizás está pensando de más y es solo su trabajo como habitualmente lo hace. Rena no hace las cosas solo porque si, además sabe muy bien que las cosas son muy diferentes allá del otro lado del mundo, es muy normal ese tipo de fotos ya que es lo que más se ve en la poca publicidad extranjera que logra ver de vez en cuando.

Jurina también nota un número en esa publicación un número que sabe que fue escrito intencionalmente (243), lo ha visto en todas las publicaciones de Rena ya sean en blog o en twitter o Instagram siempre es diferente. Pero Rena siempre ha sido muy extraña así que no le presta mucha atención.


	2. Alguien mas

PERDER PARA GANAR (Secuela)

Capitulo 2

\- Alguien más-

Tal cual lo predijo después del ensayo la noche pasada, llego al teatro extremadamente muy temprano para ensayar y perfeccionar los pasos junto con la chica que parece su clon. Se lleva una sorpresa cuando escucha música en una de las salas mientras se dirigía al camerino. La curiosidad puede más que ella y sigue el sonido con su agudo oído que tiene como si fuera de gato. Llega a la sala de donde sale aquel sonido y observa a aquella chica ensayar sola. Se sorprende un poco de que sus movimientos son un poco rígidos pero recuerda todo perfectamente y para su sorpresa como ninguna otra.

La contempla desde lejos mirándola con atención y piensa en lo muchas situaciones en las que ha estado estos meses a causa de los fans que parecen no valorar lo que hace y de las mismas miembros. De la nada tiene una regresión de cuando la mandaron por primera vez a AKB y no tenía ningún fan ahí. En aquel entonces no percibía la magnitud de lo que eso implicaba solo hacia lo que le pedían y le gustaba. Pero después de un tiempo y después de asimilarlo ve las cosas como si la hubieran aventado al ruedo frente a un Toro de Lidia y con sus únicas armas que eran su sonrisa y su espectacular baile. Tuvo suerte pues Mariko-Sama se convirtió en su fiel protectora y su palabra era Ley en AKB. De alguna manera se sentía protegida, ahora las cosas para esta chica son un poco diferentes pues su protectora ya no está. Y no puede evitar pensar en que las cosas son difíciles para la chica. Hay un sentimiento que no sabía que estaba ahí al verla bailara con tanta energía.

-Posiblemente esto es lo que sintió Mariko...- Piensa ella mientras sonríe y recarga su cabeza en el marco de la puerta con un instinto de protección naciendo dentro de en ella, es por eso que realmente admira lo que hace ahora, sin embargo sabe bien las consecuencias de retar al límite.

Decide acercarse sigilosamente, como es uno de sus talentos cuando asecha a alguna de sus presas de todo el Grupo48, aprovechando que la chica limpia su sudor de la frente cubriéndose la cara con una toalla. Tomo una botella de agua en el camino y sin avisarle le toca el hombro.

-Buenos días Rara-chan- Sonriéndole mientras le ofrece la botella de agua.

Esto provoca que Rara se asuste y brinque cual conejo girando abruptamente perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Jurina la alcanza a tomar de un brazo para impedirlo.

-¡Lo siento!- Inmediatamente Jurina se disculpa. –No quería asustarte.- Dice preocupada al ver la cara de susto de Rara.

-N...No…no hay problema. Lo siento yo por no darme cuenta de su presencia Jurina-Sama.-

-Mmh.- Hace un leve quejido Jurina como si algo le molestara. -¿Jurina-Sama?-

-Si, Sempai.-

-Mmh.- Vuelve a quejarse. –Me siento vieja cuando me lo dices. ¿Por qué no solo llamarme Jurina?- Pregunta con su cara inocente.

-A..a..a..P...pues porque no quisiera que mis compañeras y las demás chicas se enojen conmigo por tomarme tal atrevimiento.-

Jurina comprende la encrucijada de la chica y rápidamente formula una idea en su mente brillante, pues realmente no se acostumbra a que la llamen con los términos "Sama" "Sempai" aunque al mismo tiempo sabe que no lo puede evitar incluso ella lo hacía.

-Mmh. Tienes razón, pero tomando en cuenta que seremos pareja en este single y ojala en muchos más me gustaría que al menos entre tú y yo y a solas si prefieres me llames Jurina, solo Jurina.- Le dice de una forma amable y sincera mientras le suelta y le acaricia el brazo de forma amistosa.

Rara la mira como si de su hermana mayor se tratara y no puede evitar sonrojarse por el trato amable de su Sempai, de alguna forma se siente privilegiada de que anteriormente las dos A´s se fijaran en ella.

-Si así usted lo prefiere.-

Jurina la mira con cara de de desacuerdo por escuchar ese "usted", cuando de pronto siente un ligero mareo que la hace tambalearse un poco y trata de sostenerse de lo primero que encuentra tomando a Rara de uno de sus hombros.

-¡Jurina!- Exclama la pequeña angustiada por el repentino malestar de su Sempai mientras la mira tomando una de las mano que le puso en su hombro.

Jurina levanta su otra mano libre como con la palma extendida, pero aun con su cabeza agachada.

-Lamento que hayas visto esto, pero estoy bien.- Dice reuniendo un poco de fuerzas aun con el mareo evidente. –Ya pasara no te preocupes.- Y levanta su cabeza para mirarla-. Me llamaste Jurina eso me hace sentir mejor sin duda.- Le dice mientras le sonríe con una de sus sonrisas galantes que nunca fallan.

Y aun así en ese estado se sale con la suya y logra provocar otro sonrojo en Rara. De pronto se reincorpora.

-Bien. Voy a cambiarme.-

-P..Pero.- Pronuncio la pequeña tratando de objetar.

-Nada, nada. Tú debes descansar un poco, creí ser la primera en llegar pero me has ganado.-

-No quería hacerla esperar…- Al escuchar esto Jurina mueve su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida y resignada de que no será fácil quitarle esa costumbre de llamarla de "Usted". Mientras seguía escuchando a la chica…- Ni tampoco quería fallar en los movimientos a su lado.-

-¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?- Pregunta un poco alarmada.

-Un par de horas.- Contesta un poco apenada.

-¿Estás aquí desde las 5:00am?- Pregunta ahora sorprendida.

Rara solo asiente con la cabeza.

-No podía dormir más, y decidí aprovechar el tiempo.- Responde aun con su cabeza agachada.

-¿Donde he escuchado estas palabras antes?- piensa dentro de sí misma mientras la mira. –Es justo lo que me dije hoy en la madrugada...- Siguiendo ella en sus pensamientos y sonríe resignada de que frente a ella tiene sin duda a una tenas jovencita.

-Y por lo que veo usted tampoco.- Dice de la nada Rara.

-¿Eh?- Jurina se sorprende por el comentario de Rara. –Eso es cierto, en realidad no podía.- Confiesa ella.

-Debe ser agotador estar en varios sitios y tener la mente en otro lugar.- Rara toma una postura un poco seria y su nerviosismo parece desaparecer gradualmente.

Jurina la mira con sorpresa, bueno es verdad que no es sorpresa para nadie lo que sucedió hace poco pero pocos sabían de ello y nadie sabía nada en realidad. Fue muy cuidadosa con el tipo de información que se regaba, aunque también para nadie era un secreto que la culpable de sus ratos de ira y humor inestable fueron causados por Rena que "algo" pasó entre ellas y que aun ahora le afecta. Pero esta chica parece saber mucho más.

-Voy a cambiarme.- Dice Jurina de la nada para zafarse de esta conversación que se tornaba un tanto más personal.

No es que no le tenga confianza a la chica, sino que Rena ya no debe representar un obstáculo para que se acerquen libremente a ella y poder implementar esa convivencia entre todas las chicas que tanto desea. Sin embargo es una situación a la cual no ha hecho frente en estos ocho meses y solo quiere ser discreta. Esto solo le dice que debe serlo aun mas pues parece que su actitud y sus preocupaciones están llegando a las chicas por más que se esfuerza para que no suceda así.

Jurina se retira y Rara ve como se aleja y la mira fijamente mientras lo hace un poco dudosa de si dijo palabras de más o dijo las indicadas. Realmente admira a Jurina y quiere estar lo más cerca posible de ella, aprenderlo todo de ella sin embargo como es típico, realmente sabe lo que distrae a Jurina y que eso es, un profundo amor por Rena. Se le nota incluso en su forma de bailar se ve un poco reprimida por que por el momento no hay quien le siga el paso y brille a su lado en su máximo resplandor, la misma Jurina se a ferra a no darle a nadie ese lugar aunque no lo quiera así. Es por eso que, se esforzara al máximo para cumplir sus expectativas.

-Jurina….- Susurra mientras la otra chica termina por desaparecer.

Cuando Jurina llega al camerino sigue pensando en las palabras de Rara que le causaron un poco de ruido. Suspira varias veces seguidas mientras se desviste y se pone su ropa de práctica, Se ajusta su tenis, (que por cierto solo a ella le pueden gustar), y se dispone a divertirse en el ensayo a pesar de su pequeño malestar de hace unos momentos. Han estado sucediendo con mayor frecuencia y en ratos pierde totalmente la visibilidad.

-Creo que debo tomarme un descanso…jajajaja.- Ríe para sí misma pues sabe que es imposible.

Cuando llega a la sala, Rara se encuentra sentada descansando obedientemente como le aconsejo, ella seguía perdida en esos pensamientos que desearía disipar en Jurina. Al ver esto sonríe y se aproxima rápidamente hacia ella para extenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse y como si el tiempo se detuviera al tomar su mano la mira fijamente mientras le continúa sonriendo. Rara al mismo tiempo la mira envelecida por tan hermosa sonrisa y bonito detalle. Jurina mira por primera vez con detenimiento los ojos brillantes de Rara y se deja perder en la inocencia de ellos.

Es una inocencia única, la misma que le fue robada a ella la ve reflejada en Rara y por un momento no hay nada más que la mirada de aquella chica, que hace unos momentos le recordó a Rena y de la misma forma, ahora ni siquiera está en sus pensamientos.

Cuando está completamente de pie frente a ella solo permanecen en silencio mirándose. De pronto Jurina mueve su cabeza disimuladamente volteando al reproductor. Acto que Rara sigue con la vista.

-Bien, vamos a ensayar.- Cometa Jurina aparentemente sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de suceder.

Comienzan el ensayo y Jurina se mueve formidablemente mientras que Rara hace todo lo posible por seguirle los pasos. Jurina se transforma completamente y mira el espejo los movimientos de ambas, es como si tuviera otra persona diferente a su lado. No hay mas Jurina tierna, es estricta y no perdona ninguna falla. De pronto se siente en un lugar que no es suyo y piensa en esta mirada que está recibiendo y de cómo Rena la recibía todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo podías Rena-sama…?- Pensaba mientras con todas sus fuerzas seguía la coreografía sin escaparse de las ordenes de Jurina.

Le dice repetidas veces lo que está haciendo mal y pacientemente le indica cómo realizar los pasos correctamente.

-Jurina es… es indescriptible.- Piensa Rara en su mente.

Mientras más tiempo pasa Rara a lado de Jurina ella quiere saber mucho más y más aunque eso le cueste un gran trabajo físico. En su cabeza se formulan preguntas extrañas a cerca de la personalidad de Jurina. En los Stege es muy relajada, dinámica y excelente. En los ensayos es exigente, gritona, demandante y a veces da miedo es impecable. Y que se puede decir de los conciertos, es la mezcla de todo ello, pero se reduce a ser perfecta.

Esta distracción en sus pensamientos provoca que falle en un paso que le cuesta un choque con Jurina. La fuerza es tal que Jurina al tropezar con los pies de Rara, cae al piso y ella pierde el equilibrio. Ahora ambas están en el piso y Rara se mueve rápidamente hacia a un lado pues cayó encima de Jurina.

Cuando hace este movimiento se le ve una cara de pánico seguida de una mirada de desconcierto y molestia por parte de Jurina.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Dice repetidas veces apenada y agachando su cabeza.

Jurina se pone de pie, obviamente está molesta por el suceso pero algo le impide reprenderla al contrario le causa un sentimiento de ternura y se inca con una rodilla en el piso para tomar las manos de Rara y hacer que la mirara al ver que la chica no se levantaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta para asegurarse de que no tiene alguna lesión.

La chica solo mueve la cabeza asintiendo pero con temor de verla a la cara.

-Está bien. Todos fallamos.- Se lo dice con tanta ternura que ni ella misma sabe de dónde salió.

Al escuchar esto se siente un poco avergonzada y extraña por el comportamiento de Jurina, volteándola a ver momentáneamente mientras juraba que la reprendería pues, es el tipo de errores que ella detesta, e inmediatamente voltea de nuevo su mirada al piso.

La invita a ponerse de pie sin soltarle las manos, quedando así a escasos centímetros. Aunque Rara no la está mirando a la cara.

-Ya te dije que está bien, ¿Rara?- Pero no responde a las palabras de Jurina.

Esto hace que Jurina en un impulso suelte una de las manos de Rara y la tome inmediata mente de la mejilla. Cosa que a Rara le sorprende y la mira conforme la mano levanta su cabeza.

-¿Tanto miedo doy?- Pregunta algo triste Jurina.

Rara sacude su cabeza en negativa sin dejar de mirarla.

-No, n..no es eso.- por fin responde un poco tartamuda.

-¿Entonces?-

-No me gusta fallar. Y mucho menos enfrente suyo.-

Jurina sonríe tiernamente ante las palabras de la Rara.

-Descuida cosco el sentimiento.-

-¿Hay alguien con quien no le guste perder?- Pregunta Rara mirándola con curiosidad, pues ¿La gigante de SKE siente algo similar?

-Bastantes personas. Pero eso es una historia muy larga.-

Descansemos un poco las demás chicas no tardan en llegar y debemos guardar un poco de energía. La chica asienta con la cabeza y ambas se dirigen a la mesa con botellas de agua para hidratarse un poco después de esta extraña práctica.

Cuando las demás chicas llegan se fijan que Jurina ya lleva varias horas de práctica junto con Rara. No les parece extraño, pero lo que les extraña es la cercanía inusual de Rara con Jurina, regular mente se deja querer por este monstro regalador de afecto. Pero siempre tiene cierta pena y aquí hay algo diferente.

-No quiero pensar mal pero Jurina hoy esta diferente.- Comenta Kaotan mientras graba con su cámara haciendo algunas tomas de prueba, a un grupo de chicas que sabemos quiénes son.

-Solo es amable, la intención de Jurina es crear un ambiente ligero, claro sin perder autoridad.- Dice Masana

Al terminar de decir eso Churi y Kaotan la voltean a ver con su cara típica de burla incrédula.- mmm.- solo limitándose a balbucear mientras voltean nuevamente a Jurina al mismo tiempo.

-En eso quiero creer…- Termina de decir Masana al ver la cara de las dos chicas y mirando hacia la misma dirección de ellas.

La práctica comienza cuando todas están listas y así transcurre un tiempo considerable. Las chicas no pueden seguirle el paso a Jurina pues, es una maquina de perfección y mas lo fue después de ser retirada del centro en dos ocasiones con SKE. Ella sabía que esto pasaría SKE necesitaba con urgencia una nueva imagen y así seria, compartiendo centros, estando a un lado de él o haciendo unidades que no demandaran un centro en especifico ella se esforzaba y empujaba siempre a las demás a dar lo mejor de ellas. Siempre con la cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente, retando al futuro y casi obligándolo a hacerle reverencia.

Mañana tendrán su primera presentación para dar a conocer la nueva canción, después viajaran a Hawai donde rodaran la otra mitad del PV que está pendiente.

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles California casa de los actores y actrices, uno de ellos terminaba el día.

Matsui Rena quien acababa de probar un poco de fama Americana, también llevaba un tiempo en esta ciudad, no es una ciudad muy tranquila pero confía en que se acostumbrara. Hace un par de días estuvo con algunos de los actores y actrices con los que se tomo algunas fotos para dar a conocer el nuevo proyecto que fue revelado ante el público pero que ya llevaban tiempo trabajando.

Llega a su departamento temporal, y en todas partes está escrito Rena, no con su nombre si no con cada detalle y la limpieza del lugar.

La obra de Teatro fue todo un éxito que rompió record en taquilla. La producción y los ojos de los gigantes inversionistas han decidido llevarla a la pantalla Grande. Materializar la obra en una Película, donde claro los protagonistas serán los mismos de la obra.

Se dispone a tomar un baño que al final del día es algo que disfruta mucho. Al salir toma su pijama holgada y se dirige al tocador para cepillar su cabello y secárselo. Cuando termina toma el libro que lleva varios días leyendo y se mete dentro de sus suaves sabanas blancas, intenta realizar su ritual de siempre marcando lo que parecía ser la pagina del libro en una de las hojas que se encontraban dentro, al parecer no usaba separador si no aquel sobre blanco que Jurina le regalo. Detiene un poco el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano antes de escribir alguna letra, piensa en todo el tiempo que lleva haciendo eso y de cómo es consciente ahora de la realidad que la rodea, duda un poco pero termina por utilizar aquel bolígrafo para después comenzar a leer el libro.

Progresivamente se le cierran los ojos, de pronto despierta sobre saltada y se da cuenta que ya pasaron dos horas desde que retomo la lectura en aquel libro. Toma el libro que se le resbalo de las manos y lo pone de nuevo en la mesita de noche para después acomodarse completamente en su amplia cama mientras repasa en su mente las escenas que tiene que grabar mañana. Sabe que será un día largo pues cambiaran de locaciones varias veces en el día y posiblemente no regrese a dormir hoy a su acogedor departamento ya que queda poco tiempo para rodar la segunda mitad de la película que le causaba una inquietud inexplicable.

Una parte será grabada en América y la otra mitad, sí, así lo decía el libreto en Japón. Rena volvería a Japón y no solo como la simple Rena sino como la protagonista de una importante película. Así pues abrieron nuevas fechas de presentación de la obra en Nueva York justo donde grabaran la mayor parte de las escenas. Posteriormente volverá a Los Ángeles ya que de entre muchas, fue la actriz no minada al premio de revelación extranjera.

***2 meses atrás***

Era muy temprano por la mañana Rena se dirige a los primeros ensayos en el teatro _"Avalon Hollywood"_ de los Ángeles. Sonríe ampliamente cuando el Taxi la deja enfrente de él. Al entrar huele aquel lugar y le trae recuerdos hermosos pues es muy similar al teatro de SKE y es lo más cerca que puede estar de él ahora. No es como si se arrepintiera no, más bien es inevitable no recordar y mucho menos ignorar algo que se amo profundamente.

Se percata de que ya hay gente ahí haciendo cada quien lo suyo. Pronto se encuentra con el director de la obra y le da las indicaciones a seguir. Rena asiente con la cabeza al tomar nota de cada una de ellas, se aleja un poco de todos para repasar las notas en su libreto y esperar a ser llamada para sus ensayos. Comienza a caminar mientras lee ese libreto en ese idioma que aun no se acostumbra pero que ahora domina un 70%.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevan detrás de bambalinas y busca un lugar menos ruidoso y más cómodo, por fin lo encuentra y hay bastantes telebrejos pero no le molestan en lo más mínimo. Así simplemente permanece de pie revisando sus hojas.

Al mismo tiempo un joven apuesto, promesa de actuación en Hollywood, Evan Bratford quien era un icono del momento por su última actuación en televisión. Tenía una carrera destacada en la pantalla chica de algunos programas de comedia era muy carismático el joven, y era imposible no distraerse con su presencia. Arribaba a las instalaciones arrancando suspiros de todas las chicas presentes pues era nada más y nada menos que el otro protagonista de la obra. Él solo sonreía amablemente y hacia como que leía su libreto. Se alejo de la pantalla chica por amor al teatro, por ser más tranquilo y menos demandante hablando de medios de comunicación y escándalos.

El joven apuesto no tenía relación alguna con nadie, muchos dudaban incluso de sus preferencias sexuales pues nadie conocía nada de su vida privada y eso se decía entre rumores y detrás de bambalinas. Esto no le preocupaba ni un poco a Rena las cosas en América funcionan muy diferentes, no hay reglas tan estrictas sin embargo ella siempre fue fiel a sus principios asiáticos y aun que nunca hubo un compromiso de por medio ella seguía estando prendida a lo que sentía por Jurina incluso dudaba de que desapareciera, tal cual lo dijo antes _"_ _Te llevare dentro de mí a donde quiera que vaya. Seré tuya hasta que tú encuentres a alguien más_ _"._ Creía fielmente en eso, pero ni ella misma puede predecir su futuro.

Ella solo escuchaba rumores y rumores, esos que nunca faltan en el medio, cada que tenía que trabajar con actores codiciados y como era costumbre de ella se apartaba de todos y solo se dedicaba a realizar su trabajo. En cada teatro que pisaba tenía ya un escondite donde podía tranquilizarse y estar en paz consigo misma.

-¿Matsui Rena cierto?- Dice el joven con una sonrisa blanca como a nieve y un porte elegante muy, pero muy guapo. Tenía un cabello brillante que formaba una hermosa melena y le daba un aspecto irresistible.

-Sí, así es.- Contesta amablemente y un poco nerviosa. -¿Como lo sabe?- Pregunta con una aparente indiferencia y un poco exaltada por que salió de la nada. Pero no puede dejar de ver ese rostro de simetría perfecta.

-Pues no hay muchas chicas de origen asiático que traigan a los medio locos por tan grande talento. Aunque estuve a punto de errar, ya que las fotografías no le hacen justicia a su genuina belleza.-

Rena no se deja engañar por tan evidente alago pero no desea ser grosera en su primer día y controla ese instinto de desinterés desmedido que se carga.

-Pues a usted tampoco le hacen justicia.- Termina por decir para regresar el alago.

-Es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos. Es un placer conocer a un talento Japonés en este país, espero y nos llevemos bien. ¿Y qué hace usted escondida en este lugar?- Pregunta con curiosidad el sujeto.

-Nada en particular.- responde y permanece en silencio aun extrañada por no formular nada en su mente, de pronto se quedo en blanco.

-Bueno, pues si a mí me lo pregunta, trato de mantenerme lejos de las miradas y problemas de los demás. Diario allá afuera hay detalles de los cuales no quiero ser parte.- Dice casi en un susurro el chico.

Rena encuentra esto muy familiar, pues es por la misma razón por la cual está allí.

-Me gusta tener privacidad.- Le dice mientras le guiñe un poco el ojo y le lanza una sonrisa coqueta.

A esto Rena se siente un poco incomoda no es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva en este país que alguien es amable con ella e incluso la han intentado seducir y conquistar. Pero como es típico de los mando sutilmente al diablo a todos.

-Disculpe entonces, lo dejare solo.- Dice indiferente y se hace a un lado para dar algunos pasos ya que el tipo se le puso enfrente.

-No, no lo decía por eso. Sospecho que su compañía puede ser agradable. Además también sospecho que está aquí por la misma razón que yo.- Dice el joven en su intento evidente por retenerla.

-Puede ser.- Contesta un poco seca mirándolo con desconfianza deteniendo sus pasos.

-¿Evan? ¿Donde estas?- De pronto un grupo de chicas dice el nombre chico.

El joven se aproxima mucho a Rena jalándola por la cintura para esconderse detrás de una cortina junto con ella. Rena se sorprende ante este acto inesperado.

-¿Pero qu...?- Un par de dedos detienen sus últimas letras. Mientras comparten una mirada inocente.

-Shhh- Expresa el chico mientras quedan totalmente detrás de la cortina.

-¡Evan! Ahora o más tarde te vamos a encontrar. No puedes esconderte de nosotras todo el tiempo.- Dicen mientras pasaban por el lugar un grupo de jóvenes actrices que más que nada eran las desesperadas extras de la obra.

El joven se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se separa de ella un poco apenado.

-Discúlpeme. Pero de verdad no me gusta que me persigan.-

Rena sabe de esto muy bien. Si, es verdad que son figuras públicas pero eso no les impide querer tener un poco de privacidad así que entiende perfectamente.

-No hay problema. Parece que usted tiene muchas admiradoras.-

-Solo una pequeña lista.-

-Y al parecer también le gusta alardear.-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Pero desde que me uní al teatro no dejan de perseguirme.- Dice defendiéndose con todas las armas que puede para no perder la atención de quien parece se le hace interesante y misteriosa. Que por lo visto no es presa fácil y esto le llama más la atención.

-Lo sé, usted salía en la Televisión.-

-Parece que me ha estudiado Señorita Matsui.- Expresa el joven contento por las palabras de Rena.

-No, es lo que dicen las notas que me dieron. Yo no sabía quién era realmente.- Dice sinceramente provocando una mueca inmediata de derrota disimulada de Evan por dejarse engañara un momento de un posible interés.

-Pues yo si se quién es usted.- Evan dice con toda la galantería posible.

Rena se sorprende nuevamente. ¿Por qué este joven dice que la conoce?

-Usted era una estrella en Japón ¿Cierto? o lo que es equivalente a un a Idol. No creí tener frente a mí a una leyenda del tan afamado Grupo AKB48.-

-¿Conoce el grupo?- Pregunta con curiosidad y evidente emoción en el rostro.

-En realidad no. Pero yo si la he estudiado a usted.-

-¡Oh!- Se limita expresar Rena. Es verdad aun muchas personas no conocen al Gigante de Japón fuera de él. No se puede esperar mucho de SKE que le ha costado posicionarse en un respetable lugar dentro del Grupo48.

-SKE48, ¿Usted pertenecía a él, cierto?- Pregunta el joven sabiendo la respuesta.

Rena no comprende porque se lo pregunta si se supone que la ha estudiado.

-Si- Se limita a responder.

-Es un grupo muy extraño por las reseñas que leí en internet.- Dice un poco pensativo con una mano en la barbilla. –Pero interesante, ayer vi algunos videos.- Sigue comentando el joven sin darse cuenta de que Rena está muy atenta a sus palabras.

-¿Debo creerle?- se pregunta a sí misma Rena con desconfianza al mimo tiempo recordando todos los videos en lo que estuvo y no puede evitar sonrojarse por recordar aquellos en los que actuaba junto su delirio en aquel entonces.

-Sí, definitivamente es un grupo muy peculiar. ¿Por qué lo dejaste?-

-Bueno, no es pero que lo entiendas, muchas personas de este lado del mundo no comprenden lo que se vive ahí dentro. No es que no me gustara lo que hacía, al contrario lo amaba. Pero ser de las mejores tiene su precio y yo ya no tenía nada que ofrecer nuevo…- El joven la interrumpe.

-Siempre hay algo que se puede ofrecer, no todos los días somos los mismos. Pero tienes razón posiblemente no lo entiendo.-

-¿Por qué dejó los programas de televisión?-

El joven la mira y sonríe, sabe que esta chica aparte de hermosa y educada es inteligente y le ha devuelto la pregunta siendo que él hizo lo mismo al retirarse de las pantallas.

-Creo que es hora de ir a ensayar.- Dice cortésmente

-Claro, vayamos.- Responde Rena un poco más amable.

-Por cierto, puedes llamarme Evan digo, sino es mucha molestia pedirlo.-

-No, por supuesto que no, Evan.- Siendo la primera vez que Rena dice el nombre de alguien en otro plan que no sea de trabajo.

-¿Puedo llamarla Rena?-

Ella solo lo mira y no sabe porque pero asienta con la cabeza, lo que Evan encuentra como un punto a su favor. De alguna forma este joven no le parece como los otros.

Siendo lo último que se dicen antes de ir al ensayo. Después de cederle el paso para que Rena continúe caminado.

Los ensayos trascurrieron por lo que resto de esa semana, y las presentaciones comenzaron lo que solo se puede denotar como un éxito que rompió fechas en taquilla, 5 presentaciones por semana llenas, en un mes se rompió record pues la historia era realmente bella, y excelentemente interpretada. Abriendo nuevas fechas completando dos meses que para el teatro es un logro. Pasado ese tiempo les notificaron de la película y no tardaron en recibir las fechas de grabación. Todo ocurría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado y de la forma gradual en que dejo de comunicarse con las personas que apreciaba.

********* Fin FlasBack*******

Al terminar de grabar las últimas escenas del día, aunque prácticamente ya pasa de las 8 pm. Rena revisa su teléfono móvil y hay fotos muy bellas que subió Kaotan de un posible Making el vestuario es lindo. Siente cierta nostalgia pues es extraño estar del otro lado de las cosas, ahora ella es una espectadora más. No se sorprende de ver que están grabadas en alguna playa, sin duda infinitos recuerdos vienen su mente. Ve las fotos, una por una de las chicas en traje de baño y su vista se posa en una en especial quien lleva un traje Rojo con su cabello agarrado formándole una coleta.

-Tu cabello a crecido- Piensa mientras sonríe como tonta a la pantalla, de alguna forma ver a Jurina le despeja sus dudas.

Mientras tanto alguien la observaba por detrás muy atento a las fotos, se extraña un poco de el por qué Rena está viendo chicas en bikini pero cierta cara se le hace familiar. Según su arduo estudio que llevo a cabo hace tiempo, el rostro le pertenece a la persona que siempre aparece delante o a un lado de ella en todo lo que vio, con quien hizo escenas bastante comprometedoras en un particular video y que simplemente con teclear el apellido de Matsui apareció un sin fin de imágenes de ambas, juntas o separadas, la otra Matsui la llama él. Tiene una duda inmensa de si tiene algún parentesco con Rena pero lo ha dejado pasar.

-¿Tu ex-compañera de trabajo o tu hermana?- Pronuncia el joven estas palabras asustando a Rena. Quien gira rápidamente.

En todo este tiempo trabajando juntos Rena jamás menciono nada y él respetaba su silencio, más que nada se dedico a descubrir a al Rena que tenía enfrente sin importar su pasado. Pero hoy la curiosidad pudo más que él.

-¿He? ¿Me estas espiando?- Dice con ligera molestia volteando a verlo con evidente sonrojo en el rostro.

A Evan le parece curiosa su reacción pero se limita a preguntarle algo mas viendo como Rena está un poco exaltada y a la defensiva.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención.- Dice sinceramente el joven. –Pero realmente me preguntaba eso, desde hace bastante tiempo ya que tienen el mismo apellido, ¿Lo es cierto?-

Rena ve como Evan realmente se disculpa. Por un momento duda en aceptar decirle su "Ex-compañera" a Jurina, no podía decirle que era su hermana, era mejor dicho la mujer que le ha mostrado todo lo que sabe de amor y extrañamente con todos sus sentidos aun la quiere, pero no, aun no era el momento de revelar algo tan intimo.

El joven asume erróneamente por su silencio que si es su familiar ya que el rostro de Rena no muestra inquietud alguna.

-¡Evan!- Una mujer lo llama y el voltea hacia donde lo llamaron.

El regresa la vista a Rena que aun lo mira perdida en sus pensamientos conflictivos.

-Te ha salvado mi representante.- Diciendo esto mientras le guiñe el ojo y se retira.

Rena no hace más que suspirar de alivio pues realmente no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Solo había una persona en éste país que conocía la mitad de su secreto y fue por circunstancias obvias e inevitables.

Devuelve su vista a su dispositivo y sus dedos comienzan a deslizarse buscando las opciones hasta que llega a la opción de Mensajes…


	3. -Un obsequio raro y otro misterioso?-

PERDER PARA GANAR (Secuela)

Capitulo 3

-¿Un obsequio Raro y otro Misterioso?-

Jurina miraba al cielo en la orilla de la playa justo cuando caía la tarde, recordando a Rena. A pesar de que los días pasaban, cada segundo, cada minuto o cualquier forma de medir el tiempo no podía sacársela de sus pensamientos. Platicar de ella recientemente le ha removido sus sentimientos.

Había finalizando las grabaciones del video en Hawaii, con una chica que ahora inquieta a Jurina y no sabe por qué se siente así. Piensa mientras recuerda aquella mirada inocente que Rara le dio durante su ensayo individual. Esta chica de alguna forma le trae paz a su mente, al menos en lo que concierne a Rena.

-Tan cerca…- piensa ella. -Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…- Susurra Jurina a la inmensidad del Océano.

-Hawaii es lindo pero me más gusta Japón- Se escucha la voz de Rara que esta parada a un costado de Jurina.

-¿¡EH!?-

Ella se sobresalta porque no sabe si la chica escucho sus palabras débiles y voltea inmediatamente a verla. No le cuestiona nada y solo observa como ella también mira hacia la nada.

-Rara.- Dice Jurina con sorpresa. –No me di cuenta de tu presencia.-

-Lo sé. Últimamente parece muy distraída. ¿Todo está bien?- Pregunta volteándola a ver a sabiendas de que Jurina la miraba.

-Todo…- Responde Jurina intentando no sentirse descubierta frente a la chica.

-El mar es inmenso.- Dice mientras devuelve la mirada al mar. –Como usted…- Susurra después.

-¿Cómo yo?- Pregunta Jurina mirando de igual forma al mar.

-De él solo podemos ver la superficie, sabemos cual grande es pero no sabemos lo que realmente alberga en sus profundidades.-

-Oh… Pero hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo.- Responde Jurina después de analizar las palabras de Rara involuntariamente.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta la chica. Mientras, ambas volean a verse.

-Él… él no se equivoca.- Formándose en seguida un silencio extraño, pues Rara realmente no sabe porqué dijo eso y Jurina en su interior guardo la verdadera respuesta _"Él no ama a nadie"_. – ¿Volvemos al hotel?- Pregunta Jurina con su sonrisa que es iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol. Para solo obtener un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la otra chica.

Al llegar su habitación que comparte con Donchan, nota que la chica no está. No puede evitar sentir que la está evitando ya que se carga unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje cubre completamente. Tiene que esforzarse más si quiere que todas las chicas le pierdan ese miedo que confunden con respeto. Pero el caso de Donchan es especial, ya que Jurina siempre ha sido su Oshi. ¿Quién rayos no se sentiría en el cielo si tu Oshi duerme a lado tuyo?

Se recuesta en su cama y mira su celular. Se sorprende de ver un mensaje -¡Rena!- Expresa ella. Si un mensaje directo de su celular.

Es la primera vez en todos estos poco más de ocho meses que le manda uno. Le extraña un poco pero ella es feliz y no deja de sonreírle a la pantalla.

- _"Hola"_ [Rena] -

Esa sencilla palabra la hizo sentir que hace unos instantes no estaba sola en la playa y que no era la única que se sentía así. De alguna forma Rena seguía teniendo ese control sobre Jurina y a pesar de la distancia lo que sentían las seguía uniendo. Aunque Rena cada que se sentía así era cuando más vulnerable estaba. Cosa que Jurina ignoraba completamente.

De pronto escucha ruidos curiosos, al parecer en el pasillo y esto le parece de cierta forma sospechoso pues regularmente cuando SKE está alojado en algún hotel ocupan un piso completo para tener mayor seguridad. Escucha como tocan indefinidamente la manija de la puerta como si no pudieran o no quisieran abrirla.

El tiempo que transcurre es considerable y ella comienza a sentirse nerviosa sin embargo camina hasta la puerta, observa como la manija se mueve y se detiene una y otra vez. Justo cuando quiere tomar la manija la puerta da indicios de abrirse a lo que ella retira su mano hacia atrás pero inmediatamente se vuelve a cerrar. A estas alturas Jurina ya sospecha quien está del otro lado y mira divertida la puerta cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras esto sucedía varias veces.

Cuando Rena da algunos pasos para retirarse a su hotel y descansar, guardaba su dispositivo en su bolso y una figura se le hace conocida.

-¿¡Victoria!?- Exclama sorprendida de verla, pues no sabía nada de ella desde que la ayudo con la mudanza.

-¡Hola Rena-San!- Responde una chica muy inquieta y gritona.

-No es necesario que me llames así aquí.- Dice tranquilamente mientras contrarresta el saludo efusivo de su conocida.

-¿Entonces como te llamo? ¿Amargada-San?- Responde despreocupadamente ante la amante de la educación y buenos modales.

-¡Victoria!… ¿Bueno, que haces aquí?-

-Me llamaron para grabar una película con ustedes.-

-¿Te llamaron?-

-Bueno, bueno, mande mi solicitud para hacer casting, vine lo hice y fue aceptado, por mis grandes dotes y habilidades, a demás saber Japonés me ayudo mucho. Y más impórtate aun ¿Qué harías tú sin mí en Japón?-

-ah…Soy de Japón, solo te lo recuerdo…-

-Ash, déjate querer. Ese es tu gran problema Rena.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con es…?-Pero corta sus palabras cuan ve que se quedan en el viento ya que su amiga no le está poniendo atención.

-¡Voy a conocer Japón!... Tienes que llevarme a la Torre de Tokio. Y tu teatro bueno al de tu grupo bueno al del Grupo de SKE. Llevo más de un mes poniéndome al tanto de lo que era y lo que es. Si puedes claro. ¡Mira mi ipod! está lleno de canciones suyas…-

-Ya…ya…está bien…te llevare a Tokyo y a donde quieras, pero no estoy muy segura de que puedas entrar al teatro.-

-Bueno me conformo con ir al tan afamado SKE48 Caffee shoop… Anda, hay alguien que quiero conocer.- Hay una clara emoción en los ojos de la chica.

Esta mujer habla hasta por los codos, realmente no sabe cómo es que llegaron a simpatizar y lo más alarmante a ser su amiga. Piensa Rena mientras no puede evitar hacer una cara de resignación divertida.

****Flash Back "Victoria" **

Rena Matsui pisaba por fin tierras Americanas, pero su manager se desoriento un poco pues se perdieron en cuanto entraron a los grandes pasillos del aeropuerto.

Había una joven cerca de allí, cabello negro largo y ondulado. Llevaba lentes oscuros su piel era blanca y muy bien cuidada. Ella solo estaba ahí sentada viendo el caminar de las personas. Cuando de pronto se percato de la aparente desubicación de dos extranjeros asiáticos ya que, uno de ellos no podía dejar de mirar una hoja mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. La otra persona era una chica que vestía un bonito vestido casual y no pudo evitar ver esos hermosos zapatos del color del vestido pero con un detalle en azul marino en la punta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y camino directo hacia ellos, pero como es típico solo la miraron raro cuando les pregunto si necesitaban ayuda. Al no obtener respuesta y ver que solo se miraban el uno al otro, opto por sacar sus dotes de idioma y hacerle provecho a los siete años de estudiar japonés, pero ellos la vieron aun más raro.

La chica asiática mira la hora y su cara es realmente molesta, su desesperación es tal que decide confiar en la chica que estaba por retirarse.

-¿Usted es de aquí?- Pregunta un poco dudosa de si lo dijo bien o no.

Rápidamente se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

-Si.-

-¿Sabes cómo podemos salir de este lugar?-

-¿Tu primera vez en Norte América?-

-¿Norte América? ¿No solo es América?- Dice con evidente cara de preocupación.

-¡JAJA!- Ríe descaradamente la chica.- No que va, América es todo el continente y el continente se divide en 3, América del Sur, Centro América y América del Norte. Cada uno con sus respectivos países.- Responde divertida por la cara de incredulidad de la chica Asiática que parece no entenderle. -¿Acaso cuando van a tu país le llaman Asìa?-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

-Es lo mismo para este lado del mundo Bienvenida a las Vegas Nevada.- Contesta la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

Rena por fin suaviza su expresión agreste y en agradecimiento por tan excelente explicación geográfica se presenta educadamente.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Rena Matsui. Mucho gusto- Dice haciendo una leve reverencia.-

-Mi nombre es Victoria. El gusto es mío.-

En ese momento Rena no pensó en la alimaña que se echaba a cuestas. Parecía una chica Normal pero al pasar el tiempo se hizo realmente insoportable. Lo quería saber absolutamente todo, cosa que Rena no es muy dada a hacer.

La chica los saco del lugar tan lleno de gente y los llevo al Hotel donde se hospedarían temporalmente. El manager de Rena no paraba de hacer llamadas confirmando las entrevistas.

Se despide amablemente de la otra chica y ella hace lo propio. Al día siguiente se presenta en el teatro donde encuentra personajes muy curiosos y divertidos. De entre los muchos actores y actrices aparece un personaje más extraño que los demás. Un perro que al momento de verla entrar parecía como que había a su dueño no se le quito de encima. La hacía reír y hacia cosas extrañas para llamar su atención. Después de hacer un ensayo con el libreto en la mano los aplausos no tardan en aparecer y las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar. Rena esta intrigada por saber quién es el que está dentro de ese peculiar traje y se acerca a él conforme la gente desaparece pero este personaje huye.

Lo persigue por los pasillos de los camerinos, es muy veloz. Lo ve entrar a uno de ellos y la puerta no cierra del todo, dándole libre acceso a Rena sin sentimiento de culpa. Justo entra cuando la cara oculta le parece familiar.

\- ¿Victoria?-

La chica salta del susto pues juro que cerró la puerta al parecer su tremenda cola impidió que se cerrara pero suspira de alivio al ver de quien se trataba.

-Rena-San.-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

-Ahh..No... no.- Responde un poco tartamuda.

-¿Eres actriz?-

-SIPI-

-No me lo dijiste-

-Bueno no recuerdo que tú lo mencionaras también.-

-¿Y qué hacías ayer en el aeropuerto?- Pensando realmente de si las casualidades existen.

-Mmm, pues no solo actuó en esta obra y veía el comportamiento de los humanos para mi próximo personaje.

-Oh… ¿Lo llamo coincidencia o destino?-

-Llamémoslo destino.- Responde la chica gañéndole el ojo mientras se quita el resto del vestuario. –Seremos compañeras eso es emocionante.-

-¿Lo es?-

-Sí, siempre quise conocer a alguien Oriental y mi sueño vacacional es visitar Japón. Ver la cuidad del anime. Amo el anime o como ustedes lo llaman soy otaku- Dice con cara despreocupada y con evidente emoción.-

-¿Aquí también se llaman otaku?-

-Sí, ahh Friky…mmm… Raro inadaptado social como gustes…a nadie se le da gusto y no todos saben que es.-

Eso fue el inicio de una interminable plática, Rena ya no se pudo deshacer de la chica que también era muy talentosa y parecía que también disfrutaba lo que hacía. Rápidamente le llamo la atención tanto que ambas llegaron a saber más una de la otra.

Terminaron la obra y seguían hablándose. Rena debía mudarse a los Ángeles y Victoria debía quedarse en otra obra que tenía pendiente. Una tarde ella le ayudo con la mudanza y conforme empacaban vio accidentalmente algo que Rena guardaba celosamente. Fue un accidente pero mejoro sin duda su relación como amigas, pues aparentemente descubrió algo importante. Además Rena no iba muy lejos la alcanzaría después ya que también tenía propuestas de trabajo en otros teatros.

-Cuéntame más.- Dice Victoria haciendo un puchero.

-No.- Responde Rena con pena en la cara.

-¿Puedo saber de quién es?-

-No. Y devuélvemelo.- Dice Rena que no sabía donde meterse.

-JAJAJA. Fría Matsui resulto no ser tan fría. JAJAJA- Dice burlándose la chica.

-Cierra la boca.- Contesta apenada al verse descubierta arrebatándole el objeto de las manos.-

*******Fin Flash Back "Victoria"*******

-¿Y qué tan intensos han estado lo días?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡AY! Pues del Guapísimo de Evan, se que eres la chicas mas envidiada por estar cerca y que digo cerca muy cerca de él. Que por cierto le sienta bien esa melena…-

Si ella creyó que SKE era el "centro de la información compartida" estaba muy equivocada pues en todos lados se practica.

-Mañana viajamos a Nueva York, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Ignorando completamente las palabras de Victoria

-Sí, solo vine a firmar algunos papeles y me quede a ver los ensayos.

-Oh, entonces nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana Rena.-

Se despiden cordialmente y Rena se dirige a descansar a su hotel, para tomar en unas horas el avión que los llevara a la tan afamada ciudad "Nueva York".

Pero había algo muy cierto aquí, la relación entre aquel joven y Rena era cada vez más cercana y sin darse cuenta uno y el otro, pasaban la mayor parte de el tiempo juntos. A demás eran los protagonistas de la película. Después de las presentaciones y grabaciones, ambos continuaban su vida a parte, pero seguían conversando y viéndose para comer o simplemente pasar el rato en su tiempo libre. Esto había pasado de ser una relación profesional a algo mas intimo.

Los temperamentos de ambos eran totalmente iguales y Rena se sentía muy cómoda de no tener que dar explicaciones a todo lo que hacía. Ya que este joven pareciera leerle la mente. En tan solo dos meses llego a tocar su corazón un sin fin de veces. Ahora lo podía llamar "Amigo". Ella nunca pensó en ello de otra forma, eso era lo que fielmente creía.

Jurina perdió la noción del tiempo parada viendo aquella puerta, que decidió poner fin jalando de ella, al hacer esto ésta se abre completamente y una chica distraída con los ojos cerrados entra a toda prisa chocando con su pecho.

-¡Bhoo!- Dice Jurina con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Kyaa…!- Se escucha como un sonido de ratón e inmediatamente se disculpa. –¡Jurina –Sama! lo siento, lo siento…no sabe cuánto lo siento… Oh por Dios... Oh lo siento…-

Jurina arqueaba una ceja y veía como esto no parecía tener fin.

-¿Donchan?... deja de disculpart.…¡Donchan!-

Jurina se desespera un poco y toma la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos para detener sus movimientos.

-Ya, es suficiente. –Mientras Donchan seguía con los ojos cerrados. –Mírame.- Le dice Jurina si el afán de escucharse un tanto desesperada por la actitud de la chica.

A lo que esta le hace caso, pero realmente la veía apenada.

-Vamos, termina de entrar. ¿Sí?-

-Perdón por la intromisión.- Dice Donchan moviéndose hacia un lado y zafándose de las manos de Jurina dirigiéndose a las camas apenadísima. Primero no sabía cómo entrar después no sabía si Jurina estaba ya adentro. No lo puede evitar simplemente se siente nerviosa.

Jurina no sabe cuando esto va a parar, pero si sabe que quiere hablar con Donchan por quiere pedirle un favor. Al parecer estar en la misma habitación no fue buena idea. El manager le propuso estar sola pero ella eligió a Donchan en esta ocasión.

Se da la media vuelta y al llegar a las camas observa a la chica que esta boca abajo. Obviamente no está dormida y lo sabe, así que se sienta a un lado de ella en su cama.

-¿Donchan?- Dice Jurina con una voz suave tocándole el hombro.

La chica inmediatamente voltea y se reincorpora para mirarla de frente recargándose en la cabecera. -¡Si dígame!- Responde rápidamente.

-Quiero… pedirte un favor.-

-¿Eh?... ¿un favor?- La chica sentía que el cielo se le venía con todo y estrellas. Su querida Oshi le está pidiendo un favor.

Jurina veía como Donchan la miraba atentamente. Jamás pensó en que esta petición le causara tanta pena.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, yo…. Yo pedí estar contigo en la habitación porque quiero que realmente nadie se entere de esto.-

-¿Y…Que...Que puedo hacer…por usted?-

Jurina estaba nerviosa y jugaba con sus propios dedos. Donchan la miraba por primera vez en ese estado y calma sus propios nervios para poder alentar a Jurina a decir lo que tiene que decir.

-¿Jurina-San?-

-Necesito…No, quiero…lo que quiero decir es que… Quiero que me des un regalo…-

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh?- Se escucha un grito de sorpresa en todo el cuarto que juraría que las vecinas de al lado lo escucharon e inmediatamente se cubre la boca con la mano.

-¡Shhhhhhh! No…no…lo siento…ahh… Bien otra vez.- Dice Jurina mientras ordena sus Ideas – Quiero que tú me ayudes haciéndome un regalo, pero no para mi si no… para alguien más.-

La chica se quita la mano de la boca y ahora la mira un mas extrañada de por qué Jurina esta tan nerviosa por algo tan simple.

-¿Un regalo para alguien más?-

-Sí. Donchan tú haces trajecitos ¿no?-

-¿Trajecitos?-

-Sí, de los vestuarios en miniatura de nuestro singles.-

-Ohh…oh… Si.-

-Pues quiero que me hagas el vestuario de el centro de este Single.- Dice muy apenada.

-Ah…- Peor no la dejo decir nada

-Ya sé que es doble centro, y que Rara tiene el otro, pero quiero que hagas el mío, mi vestuario pero para…para…Rena.-

-¿¡Rena-sama!?- Grita la chica en sorpresa.-

-¡Shhhhhhhh!- Exclama Jurina muriéndose de la pena mientras Donchan se vuelve a tapar la boca.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no quiere que las demás se enteren? Me parece un detalle muy lindo ¿Lo quiere para su cumpleaños, cierto?- Pregunta resistiéndose a reír por el comportamiento de su Oshi. Aunque realmente si es raro, todo mundo sabe que Jurina es muy detallista pero a veces se pasa.

-Sí.-

-Mmmh…¿Puedo saber por qué justo este trajecito?-

-Mmm…Pues, a decir verdad porque realmente es hermoso y quería que ella lo tuviera. Por otro lado, porque desde que ella se fue no había tenido el centro como tal y es especial para mí.-

-Ooh….-

-¿Puedes?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Responde emocionada la chica.

-¡Gracias! Sera nuestro secreto.- Le contesta Jurina de igual forma regalándole un abrazo que Donchan no se esperaba. –A cambio te daré lo que tú quieras.- Dice mientras la abraza y de inmediato nota como la chica primero era como una roca rígida y de pronto parece de trapo. -¿Donchan?- dice mientras la sacude pero la chica parece estar en otro mundo. –¿Donchan?...-


	4. -La nota del día-

PERDER PARA GANAR (Secuela)

Capitulo 4

-La nota del Día-

Paseaban dos chicos por la ciudad de Nueva york, allí presentarían nuevamente la obra por una semana en la famosa calle de " _Broadway Manhattan"_ un par de semanas antes de partir a Japón. Rena sabía que este lugar es peculiarmente famoso entre las chicas del grupo y muchas mueren por conocerlo. Aprovechando su visita compra algunos regalos para todas las chicas y en especial para Churi que imperativamente le pidió un souvenir.

Paseaba junto a Evan quien le enseñaba la ciudad ya que para él no era la primera vez que la visitaba. El cielo se estaba tornando gris, y ellos se encontraban en _Central Park_. Pronto las gotas comienzan a caer y ellos se voltean ver ya que discutieron sobre el clima esta mañana y al parecer ambos fallaron en sus pronósticos. Victoria se encontraba filmando sus escenas y practicando sus partes de la obra pues también fue incluida. Ella es la antagonista de la historia, quedo de alcanzarlos más tarde porque irían a comprar el vestido que Rena usaría la noche de Gala a la que estaba invitada. Ellos ríen mientras corren y se ocultan de la lluvia donde pueden pero no hay muchas opciones.

-Creo que debemos volver al hotel- Dice Rena cuando se da cuenta de que la lluvia se intensifica.

-Si es verdad. Pero mi hotel esta algo lejos.- Comenta Evan

-No te preocupes iremos al mío.- Rena le ofrece amablemente al ver que el clima no los perdonaría.

Ella compartía habitación con Victoria, no era necesario pero así lo decidieron ellas.

-Si no te importa.- Dice el Joven con una gran sonrisa.

-No por supuesto que no.-

Corren bajo la lluvia hacia el hotel, es un poco torrencial pero aún así corren mientras juegan un poco con los charcos, total ya están empapados.

Entra a la habitación y Rena le ofrece inmediatamente una toalla. Pero cuando vuelve del baño el chico se había quitado la camisa dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado que le hace tragar saliva. No por nada fue el elegido para interpretar el papel, con ese cuerpo y esa melena él se veía realmente bien.

-Aquí tienes, sécate.- Le dice desviando la mirada.

-¡Oh! Gracias.- Responde despreocupadamente el joven.

Rena gira un poco apenada de ver el cuerpo del chico para volver al baño y cambiarse la ropa. Al parecer algunas costumbres de los hombres americanos le causan un poco de conflicto a aun después de llevar más medio año viviendo y conociendo diferentes partes de América, pero si algo ha aprendido es que a los hombres de este país les gustas quitarse la camisa siempre.

No tardo mucho en cambiarse su ropa y volvió a la sala, de vez en cuando Rena daba pequeñas miradas a ese cuerpo bonito. Pero interrumpe sus acciones, cuando una imagen viene a su cabeza.

 _-¿Qué haces Rena?-_ Se pregunta para sí misma mientras cierra sus ojos repetidas veces. No es la primera vez que ve un cuerpo de un chico, pero está consciente de que él no es cualquier chico.

El timbre de la habitación suena y Rena se apresura a abrir la puerta pues sabe de quién se trata.

-¡Buena…WOW!- Exclama la chica. –Disculpen ¿Interrumpo?-

-¡NO!- expresan los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿No?...ammh, eso es bueno… ¿o malo?- Murmura la chica y sacude su cabeza para quietarse las extrañas imágenes que aparecieron en sus pensamientos al encontrar esta escena. –Ammh, te falta la parte de arriba de tu dorso…Cof...cof…- Tose falsamente.

-¡Ah! No es lo que imaginas…- Pero Victoria interrumpe el balbuceo de los chicos. Ambos se extrañan de su repentino nerviosismo.

-Ay… ya, tranquilos que tampoco soy un Paparazi, ya sé lo que ocurrió, paseaban feliz mente por el parque tomados de la mano y comenzó a llover, lo cual los empapo y como el caballero aquí presente no tenía a donde ir, optaron por venir aquí a los aposentos de dos bellas damas y te ofreció una toalla para que te secaras…(Que bueno que no te ofreció ropa porque te verías demasiado femenino)… y tú te deshiciste de tus prendas para evitar un resfriado y….-

-Ya…ya es suficiente. Sí, algo así ocurrió- Dice Rena interrumpiendo a su amiga. –Pero podrías ser menos narrativa.-

-JAJAJA siempre le quietas lo divertido al asunto.-

-Eehm... Si no les molesta quisiera pasar a su baño.-

-Adelante, pasa.- Responde amablemente Victoria seguido después de que el chico camina hacia el baño.

-Wow tremendo galán te cargas Rena pero, ¿que tu corazoncito no es de alguien más? ¿Y si estaba tomados de la mano?-

-¡SHHHH! No claro que no. Y si yo quiero a alguien más, pero no lo digas en voz alta.-

-¿Por qué? ¿A ocurrido algo entre ustedes?- Pregunta Victoria ahora con su semblante que corresponde al de la amiga cuerda.

-No, como crees. Creo que debemos pedir comida, parece que no podemos ir a otro lugar.- Dice Rena para escapar de la conversación.

-Ajá.- Responde Victoria a sabiendas de que algo extraño pasa aquí.

Evan sale del baño y se cruza con Rena va a la recamara para llamar por teléfono y pedir el servicio del hotel. Evan es muy evidente con su mirada observando las piernas de bajo del fondo de Rena cuando pasa por un lado de ella y Victoria se da cuenta de ello.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta directamente y sin vergüenza.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Rena te gusta?-

Pero no recibe ningún argumento de defensa a cambio, al contrario los ojos brillosos de Evan se lo dice todo.

-Ahhhhh…- Victoria deja salir un suspiro. –El amor, el amor…-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes algo de Rena con respecto a… tu sabes…?-

-Nope. No sé nada.- Responde con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella sabe que las cosas se pondrán interesantes en cuento pisen tierra Nipona aunque desconoce gran parte de la información.

Por otro lado (del Mundo) Las chicas daban a conocer el preview del MV del nuevo video. Habían vuelto a Japón y ya tenían mucho trabajo por delante. El video fue aceptado rotundamente por el público, faltaba poco menos de dos semanas en ser liberado el Single y se presentaban varios programas de televisión. La campaña de promoción había comenzado y esto las lleno de trabajo. Poco tiempo después, se les notifico que habría una segunda versión del Video y también existirían dos versiones de la canción principal un tanto más instrumental. Por lo tanto viajarían de emergencia a _OKINAWA_ pues, es una de las mejores playas de Japón.

Nadie sabía nada y nadie preguntaba nada, solo se dedicaban a obedecer y aprender los nuevos pasos y condiciones del video.

Todas las chicas ensayaban adicionalmente y tenían muy poco tiempo libre, pero aun así se daban sus descansos para salir a hacer sus compras.

Rena y compañía volvieron a los Ángeles a una semana de viajar a Japón, el viaje había sido celosamente guardado por los productores así que nadie sabía que la película también tenía tomas en aquel país. Solo los actores lo sabían y la producción, el anuncio seria dado por los protagonistas en la cena anual que les hacen a todos los nominados.

Como era de esperarse, los chicos asisten al evento y es impresionante como festejan este suceso. Rena esta enamoradísima de la decoración, los colores rojos y dorados siempre le han gustado y están por todas partes, la iluminación tan seria que simplemente le encanta, esto es lo suyo.

Los aplausos la envuelven en un éxtasis jamás conocido, esta ocasión era una estatuilla que reconocía su esfuerzo personal que no implicaba inseguridad, nervios y responsabilidad como aquellas elecciones generales de AKB48. Se sentía tan diferente que simplemente se dejo llevar. Ella fue nombrada como la Ganadora del aquel premio.

Pasando las premiaciones fueron invitados a pasara a la sala contigua, para disfrutar del banquete. Rena fue fotografiada un sin número de veces con su director y el otro protagonista quien también rescribió premio. Cenaron satisfactoriamente y Rena se disculpo para tomar un poco de aire fresco dirigiéndose a una terraza por un pasillo largo, bueno se le hacía inmenso pues bebió de mas y se sentía un poco aturdida. Entre la emoción y lo bien que sabían las extrañas bebidas no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a sentirse a sí hasta que se levanto, tampoco se percato de que Evan la seguía.

La terraza también gozaba de adornos hermosos y posiblemente Rena los veía doble, aquello era una vista impresionante y por ahora no había nada en su mente.

-¿Es maravilloso no te parece?-

-¡OH! ¡Evan! No sentí tu presencia. La vista es Hermosa.- Responde Rena que veía maravillada la decoración y a demás se podían ver también las luces de la cuidad.

-Lo es. Pero no más hermosa que tu.- Dice en un evidente alago a lo que Rena solo lo voltea a ver y sonríe por ello.

Evan sería un mentiroso si fingiera demencia al negar que no se sintiera atraído por Rena. Lo sabía y no quería echar a perder su amistad que atesoraba ahora como ninguna otra, pero lo que sentía le pedía agritos salir sin saber si era o no el momento indicado. Por otro lado Rena no sabía de dónde provenía esa comodidad plena que la inundaba. Simplemente se sentía tan bien y no pensaba en nada más.

Evan toma la iniciativa acercándose con paso fieme y un toque seductor a Rena, ésta solo voltea mirarlo con la sonrisa perdida en todos sus sentimientos generados esta noche.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunta Evan ofreciéndole la mano.

-Pero no hay música.- Responde Rena extrañada anta la petición de su amigo.

-Somos actores, ¿acaso no podemos imaginarla?- Dice el joven robándole una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- Contesta mientras toma su mano.

El joven la acerca cuidadosamente a su cuerpo sin la intención de incomodarla.

-¿Y bien, que te gustaría imaginar?- Pregunta Rena.

-Mmm… No lo sé tú bailabas, ¿qué te gustaría a ti?-

-No solía bailar cosas tranquilas ahora que lo pienso.- Responde mientras deposita una de sus manos en el hombro del Evan.

No es la primera vez que lo hace, tienen varias escenas y tomas íntimas con él. Pero este ambiente la hace sentir diferente, y no pasa desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Lo saben aquí hay algo extraño.

Evan sube la otra mano de Rena a su otro hombro para que ella lo rodee completamente por el cuello y él tomarla de la cintura por completo. Rena no opone ninguna resistencia pues él la hace sentir bastante cómoda. Al contrario lo miraba fijamente como contemplando por primera vez el rostro a detalle del joven que parecía había logrado su cometido esta noche.

-Hoy te ves hermosa.- Dice el joven mientras la mira fijamente, inundado del aquel rostro que tenía enfrente.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien. El traje te sienta bien.- Rena alaga a Evan pero cae en cuenta de que su estado no es precisamente del 100%

-Y a ti ese vestido.-

Aquella atmósfera los envolvía e inevitablemente bajo los efectos de aquel liquido que la hacía sentir emociones y más sensible al tacto, Rena accedió ante la seducción de Evan. Las copas hicieron efecto en la chica que nunca había probado una gota de alcohol, no en las proporciones que lo ha hecho, pero su reciente premiación lo ameritaba. Ahora tiene un reconocimiento que le daba más peso mundialmente, un reconocimiento que la hacía saber que iba por buen camino.

Evan se acerco cuidadosamente al rostro de Rena y la beso ligeramente sin forzar nada ni exigiendo demasiado, solo cálida y delicadamente. Al sentir Rena lo labios del joven no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él se separo de sus labios despacio para encontrarse con unos ojos desconcertados. No supo que decir e hizo un segundo movimiento para volver a besarla.

-No lo hagas…- Balbucea Rena a escasos centímetros de los labios de Evan.

-¿Por qué no?-

Un Flahs los saco de aquel suceso. Rena y Evan voltearon a ver inmediatamente de donde provenía esa luz que no era precisamente de las que adornaban. Evan regresa la vista a Rena, ella parece no entender lo que pasa.

Al verse envueltos en esa escena, Evan no hace más que dialogar con el paparazi, de alguna forma debe evitar lo más posible que esto dé de que hablar y lo que menos quiere es perjudicar a Rena que no está acostumbrada a este tipo de escándalos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- Dice imperativamente cuando el Paparazi desapareció después de ser descubierto por equivocarse y usar el flash.

-Pero Rena… Yo creí…El momento en el que estábamos… yo…- Pero seso sus palabras inconclusas ante la mirada que ahora lo veía y no era cualquier mirada era bastante enojada.

-Perdón.-

Rena suaviza un poco su carácter ante la sincera disculpa que nota en Evan.

-Lo siento Evan, pero no me gustan las cosas así.-

-¿Así como?-

-Sin pies ni cabeza. Las cosas espontaneas… Lo siento...-

La verdad es que Rena estaba molesta mas con ella misma por dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Rena yo… No sé lo que pasa, cuando estoy a tu lado siento una ansiedad que no puedo cubrir con nada más. Si no te veo te pienso todo el tiempo si no estás cerca no me dan ganas de hacer nada, te busco con la mirada cuando estamos en el mismo lugar. Juro que intente ignorarlo por un tiempo pero verte hoy, ver lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres. No puedo soportarlo más.-

Hay una pausa en las palabras del Joven. Rena solo lo miraba con pesar en su cara, ella no sabía qué era lo que exactamente sentía. Pues es la primera vez que convive tanto con un hombre como para permitirle cierta cercanía. Pero de eso a imaginar algo más había un gran abismo.

-Rena yo…. Tú, tú me gustas.- Dice Evan dejándose de rodeos y demostrando que esto es en serio, la sujeta de los hombros sin ejercer mucha fuerza. –Y yo sé que no te soy indiferente…- Rena abre los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras del joven.

Al escuchar esto no sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué Evan cree eso?, a su parecer nunca le dio motivos y sin más preámbulos, ahí estaban las palabras que Rena tanto temía y posiblemente era tiempo de revelar su secreto o al menos parte de él.

-Evan….- Hace una pausa mientras se zafa de sus manos que tomaban sus hombros, no sabe como decírselo. –Yo… hay alguien más.-

La cara de Evan es de profunda decepción y no puede creerlo, ¿quién es el dueño del corazón de Rena si lleva más de medio año viviendo en Norte América y es la chica mas ermitaña que conoce? Él la veía como con un profundo sentimiento de evidente dolor en sus ojos al verse rechazado.

-¿Puedo saber quién?-

-No está aquí.- Responde Rena desviando la mirada un poco nerviosa de tener que dar detalles a quien le ha dado el titulo de amigo, el cual es un término muy íntimo y grande para alguien cercano a ella, y las merece.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?- Evan está desconcertado.

-¿Por qué te extraña?- Pregunta ahora Rena devolviendo le la mirada.

-Llevas más de medio año viviendo en este País y… ¿Aun te gusta alguien más?-

-Así es, ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-No, pero es extraño.-

-No le encuentro nada extraño. Creo que debemos volver.- Dice dando media vuelta para volver al salón.

-Rena.- Evan detiene sus pasos al llamarla. -Perdóname de verdad pero,…no me daré por vencido. Te alcanzare después.-

Rena se desconcierta por las palabras del chico, clara mente no se anda con rodeos y le ha lanzado un ultimátum, sin embargo hace caso a lo que le dice y sale apresurada de aquel lugar y sin esperarse a nada. Hace acto de presencia en el salón y se despide amablemente de todos, tomando enseguida la limosina que los había llevado al comienzo del evento.

Meditaba Rena lo sucedido mientras viajaba en la parte posterior del unto. Es la primera vez que besa un hombre incluso dentro o fuera de la actuación, siempre era fingido. Pero ese beso fue diferente a todos. Existía una sensación extraña dentro de ella, pero algo faltaba, no estaba esa magia que sintió en el primer beso con Jurina y en todos lo que siguieron después. Tal vez por las circunstancias y la ansiedad desmedida que tenía en aquel entonces era lo que le causaba sentir todo. Pero la cercanía de aquel joven la dejo inmóvil, como Jurina lo hizo alguna vez y peor aún, no le molesto del todo. Realmente eso pensaba mientras tocaba sus labios y volteaba hacia la ventanilla de la limosina perdiendo su vista entre los anuncios luminosos.

Por fin el tiempo de volver a Japón era una realidad y se encontraban listos todos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Rena no sabía porque pero lleva varios días evitando a Evan y esto no pasa desapercibido por Victoria.

-¿Que numero de asiento tienes?- Pregunta Victoria buscando una forma de penetrar esa barrera que Rena decidió poner se hoy.

-E2.- Responde secamente.

-Hoy esta más seria de lo normal, bueno llevas un par de días así. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás así porque volverás a Japón?-

Realmente Rena no tiene ánimos ni deseos de hablar, al mismo tiempo sabe que Victoria no tiene la culpa de nada.

-En parte sí, me dan nervios volver. Pero por otro lado…. – Responde mirando a la chica como dudando en decirle algo.

-¿Por otro lado?...- Pregunta Victoria, sabe que algo ha ocurrido entre Evan y ella, los dos están muy distantes y Rena ni siquiera lo mira, pero se abstiene de preguntar mirando cómo ni la Rena misma se soporta.

Ella no quería darle importancia al asunto del beso y la confesión de Evan, pero se sentía incomoda y ansiosa a su lado. No sabe porque pero este hombre la inquieta, se dio cuenta de eso mucho tiempo antes de la confesión. Este sentimiento que creció dentro de ella se hizo más fuerte después del ser besada por quien llamaba su amigo.

-Es Evan.- Dice Rena de la nada.

-¿Qué ocurre con Evan?-

-La noche de la premiación…- Hace una pausa, pero más que dudar en decirle trata de entender la situación.

-¿La noche de la graduación?...- Pregunta Victoria sospechando de algo en particular.

-Él…-

-¿Él?...-

-Me besó.-

Victoria permanece en silencio, parece que no le sorprende, y de verdad no lo hace lo veía venir. Lo interesante del asunto es que Rena hasta donde ella sabía estaba enamorada de alguien más. No parecía ser cualquier persona ya que el regalo oculto era muy íntimo para ser pasajero. Pero ahora la actitud de Rena le desconcierta.

-¿Sientes algo por él?- Victoria pregunta directamente. Y solo obtiene a cambio silencio por parte de Rena. –Creo que estas en problemas Rena.- Le dice asumiendo una respuesta.

Rena tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, pensando realmente en qué tipo de problema tenia. Victoria sabe que este asunto es delicado y decide dejarlo pasar por ahora, dándole tiempo a Rena de que lo asimile primero.

-¿Ya tienes tu atuendo para la noche cuando lleguemos?- Le pregunta sacándola de su trance.

Es verdad, lo había olvidado, al llegar a su destino tendrán una cena. No les dieron más especificaciones pues no hay mucho que hacer. Siempre es lo mismo, una entrevista, fotografías y la cena.

-Sí, ya lo tengo.-

-Compartiremos habitación ¿Lo sabías?-

-No.- Responde Rena sorprendida.

-Al parecer es temporada alta y al lugar a donde vamos tiene mucha demanda. Eso es todo lo que escuche de los productores y el Staff.-

-Ohh.- Expresa Rena sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿No te importa cierto?-

-No. Si eres tú, en lo absoluto.-

Y así esperan pacientemente ser llamadas para abordar el avión y esperan llegar en un par de días a su destino ya que harán algunas escalas.

Caminaba Donchan con un grupo de chicas junto a Kanon todas iban divertidas después de su larga sesión de prácticas. Donchan se quedo un poco a tras para atar las cintas de sus botas que traía sueltas. Se arrodilla mientras ve como las chicas entran a una tienda cerca y Kanon nota como Donchan se queda atrás. Les avisa que ira con ella, seguido de hacerles señas con las manos a las chicas que ya están dentro del establecimiento.

Donchan gira su cabeza a un local, casi se le cae la boca, y los ojos los abre lo más grande que puede olvidándose de sus cintas. Kanon llega hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Donchan y gira la cabeza en dirección a donde mira atentamente sin parpadear.

Haciendo prácticamente la misma impresión. Donchan se reincorpora y da algunos pasos junto con Kanon solo para caerse por pisar sus cintas, entre la impresión sus pies torpes y sus cintas desajustadas ambas no podían creer lo que veían.

-Auch!- Escucha Kanon volteando torpemente a la chica ayudándola a levantar como Dios les da a entender pero inmediatamente regresando la mirada al aparador aproximándose cada vez mas. No podía creerlo. ¿Sus ojos veían eso, en verdad lo veían?

Las chicas están ya enfrente del aparador con las manos sobre el cristal, se voltean a ver con la cara de pánico y desconcierto sin decirse nada devolviendo la mirada al objeto de su impresión.

Ambas chicas observaban en la portada de varios periódicos y revistas de farándula la imagen de Rena, pero esta imagen no era normal era una escena que no se vea actuada ya estaban en algún lugar elegante. Ella estaba con un chico y, el chico la estaba, ¡besando! El titulo de la revista que observaban era "El príncipe de la Princesa de Nagoya" otras decían "Más que amigos" o "El Romance más esperado e inesperado". La revista llevaba un par de días de ser publicada y ahora ya están casi todas agotadas revueltas entre otras.

Rápidamente las chicas corren y chocan por querer entrar ambas al mismo tiempo, causando que los empleados de la tienda las miren extraño. Llegan hasta dónde está esa sección de revistas y ambas toman en las manos cada una, uno diferente para ir a pagarlo. Las chicas seguían mudas y al obtener los objetos no se esperan a salir de la tienda los sacan inmediatamente de las bolsas y se ponen leer ambos artículos.

" _La princesa inconquistable fue conquistada por un Americano. En la reciente entrega de premios Matsui Rena fue galardonada con el Premio a la Actriz revelación extranjera, en la categoría de Teatro. Coronándose como la mejor entre todas las actrices por sus obras en el teatro en las Vegas Nevada y por su más reciente éxito obtenido en los teatros de Hollywood, entre otras._

 _Obras que rompieron record en taquilla durando dos meses cada una en puesta en escena. Con lleno total, además y fechas limitadas cumplidas en Broadway Nueva York. Dicha obra fue de tal gusto que los empresarios decidieron darle vida cinematográfica y la llevaran a la pantalla grande, actualmente se encuentra en rodaje._

 _La princesa de Nagoya vuelve a su Reino y no vuelve sola, sino bien acompañada por un actor codiciado entre las féminas. Ya que la película tiene escenas en Japón siguiendo fielmente la obra escrita._

 _Esa misma noche al término de la ceremonia se le vio a la joven actriz salir acompañada del joven y captada tiempo después en la terraza del salón durante el evento en la fiesta que les hacen a los actores anualmente. En varias ocasiones se veían cariñosos, y como este le dio un beso que confirma los rumores que ya se tenían anteriormente según las revistas americanas"._

Seguido después de bablaba de la reseña de la película. Las chicas leían y releían a detalle ambos artículos. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo y mucho menos sabían qué hacer con dicha información.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dice Donchan bajando la revista y mirando a Kanon.

-Yo tampoco.-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Obviamente esta información llegara a Jurina tarde o temprano.- Pregunta Donchan realmente preocupada.

Ellas no sabias de esta curiosa noticia, se les hacia extraño que ningún medio de Japón le diera importancia, al parecer era exclusiva de esa revista y periódico, pero aun así es raro. Tampoco es que se la vivan viendo la televisión, pero de vez en cuando lo hacen. Posiblemente por eso no se habían dado cuenta incluyendo a Jurina.

-Creo que debemos decirle.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!, yo no.- Dice alarmada Donchan.- Deberías hacerlo tú te llevas bien con ella.-

-B..Bu…Bueno si pero no tan bien como para darle una información como esta.-

-Ha, imagina yo que llevo menos tiempo de conocerla. Su simple sombra me pone nerviosa.-

Ambas chicas pensaban en lo que harían ocultando inmediatamente la información en una misma bolsa al ver a una de las chicas que salió a buscarlas. Ellas salen inmediatamente del establecimiento y se disculpan por la tardanza.

Mientras alguien de lejos observaba el apuro de las chicas, sabiendo completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Paso un tiempo considerable en el que las chicas siguen con sus compras normalmente y terminan con ellas.

-Donchan.- Kanon le habla jalándola un poco para que se pusiera a un lado de ella.

-Si dime.-

-Creo que ya se lo que haremos.-

-¿Que haremos?-

-Lo dejaremos en manos de los expertos. Mañana a primera hora hablaremos con Churi o Masana. Estoy segura de que ellas sabrán que hacer.-

-¿Expertos?...como sea pero, ¿y si se entera antes?-

-No lo creo ahora debe estar ocupada y últimamente no frecuenta las redes sociales y si lo hace solo es para publicar en el blog de SKE. Al menos tendremos unos cuantos días recuerda que viajaremos a Okinawa mañana eso nos dará mas tiempo de vigilar que nada malo ocurra.

-Bueno, por si las dudas armaremos un plan que nos asegure tener una Jurina sana y estable aunque realmente no sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar si ella se entera.- Responde Donchan contemplando las posibilidades.


	5. -Ella vuelve-

PERDER PARA GANAR (Secuela)

Capitulo 5

-Ella vuelve-

La mañana siguiente, el grupo se reunía como era costumbre en la planta baja del edificio de SKE. Jurina es llamada por Yuasa a las oficinas. Esto inquieta a las chicas que guardan un secreto y parece que nadie más se ha dado cuenta, lo cual les parece extraño ya que los chismes vuelan.

Kanon y Donchan ven como Jurina abandona la recepción donde están todas con sus maletas listas para abordar el autobús que las llevara al aeropuerto. Y se aproximan a donde esta Churi ajustando los lentes de su cámara junto a Kaotan, que hace lo mismo con la suya de grabar.

-¿Adonde fue Jurina?- Pregunta Kanon un poco nerviosa.

-Yuasa le mando hablar.- Responde Kaotan. -Al parecer tienen algo importante que decirle solo a ella.-

-¿¡Eh!?- A Donchan la traicionan los nervios y se expresa sin querer.

-¿Qué ocurre Donchan?- Churi la cuestiona.

-aaah..ahh…Pues, Sempai, Non-Chan y yo tenemos algo que decirles.- Mirando también a Kaotan.

\- ¿A que se debe tanto misterio? ¿Acaso quieres declararle tu amor a tu Oshi?- Churi hace una cara sugestiva.

-¡NO!...no como cree…No de ninguna manera… ¡No!...-

-Bueno, debemos mostrarte algo.- Dice Kanon tomando la palabra ante el tartamudeo de Donchan.

-¿Así?- Pregunta Curiosa mientras ve como las chicas sacan una revista y un periódico de una de sus mochilas y voltean a todas partes como asegurándose de que nadie más las viera.

Kaotan y Churi estaban realmente ansiosas de que era lo que les iban a enseñar estas chicas. Todas las demás estaban en sus cosas, así que no había peligro cerca. Donchan y Kanon mantenían lo objetos en su regazo y se volitaban a ver una a la otra.

-¡Ay! Ya por favor, digan lo que tienen que decir.-

Ante esta impaciencia de Churi Donchan extiende la revista hacia ella y Kanon hace lo mismo para Kaotan.

Ambas miran las respectivas portadas y no hay reacción alguna, parece que lo toman como si no pasara nada y la observan cuidadosamente. Sin embargo en el rostro de las chicas se empiezan a formar pequeñas muecas en la comisura de labios.

Tanto Kaotan y Churi voltean a ver hacia el frente pero su mirada está perdida. Ambas giran su cabeza para verse mutuamente, ante el desconcierto de las otras chicas que las observaban y esperan ayuda de ellas, pero para cómo se ven las cosas no parece que haya tal cosa.

-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO!?- Gritan de la nada ambas asustando a las otras dos chicas, y al mismo tiempo a todas las presentes en la sala. Les hace señas a las otras chicas de que no pasa nada para después buscar las paginas desesperada mente.

Masana iba entrando al lugar y apenas puso un pie en la habitación dio un salto del susto, mirando inmediatamente a las chicas que tenían una expresión inexplicable. Se acerca a ellas rápidamente y le arrebata la revista a una temblorosa Churi que tiene la mirada perdida.

Al momento de que Masana ve la revista se deja caer en la silla más cercana.

-¡Meda! ¡Meda!... ¡Meda!- Dice al ver solo la simple portada, no porque se sienta mal.

Todas se miran y no saben que decir, tratan de calmar sus emociones para no generar más curiosas alrededor seguido después de reunirse en círculo y decirse cosas que solo ellas puedan escuchar.

-¿Y esto es cierto?- Cuestiona Masana.

-Bueno ver a Rena en esta situación debe de serlo.- Responde Kaotan

-Es verdad. Rena no dejaría que nada de esto ocurriera si no fuera verdad.- Medita Masana

-¿Y si es Photoshop?- Pregunta Kaotan abriendo una mínima posibilidad de que lo que ven no es verdad.

-Es verdad.- Responde Kanon. –Yo investigue en internet en páginas confiables y todas dicen al menos que ocurrió eso y la película es cierto, ella vuelve.-

-Vaya, Rena vuelve y, ¿que pasara con Jurina?- Expresa Kaotan

-Ni lo menciones.- Dice Churi mientras se cruza de brazos.

En ese momento entra Jurina a la sala y observa a aquel grupo de chicas que se disipan para tomar sus maletas en cuento llega con ellas.

-¡Donchan!- Exclama Jurina cuando encuentra a Donchan esperando el ascensor para subir a él.

-¡Jurina-San!- Responde la chica con pánico, no hay nadie a su alrededor todas se adelantaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Esta vez no dormiré contigo, así que podrás descansar.-

-¿Eh? Pero que dice Jurina-San, pareciera como si me molestara su presencia y para nada es el caso.-

-Está bien, lo decía de broma, solo quería iniciar conversación contigo. Quiero preguntarte, ¿cómo va lo que te encargue?-

-Mmmh….-

-¿Y, como va? -

-Mmmh…B…bien…bien…- Responde Donchan con miedo evidente y no precisamente por lo que siente cuando Jurina está cerca si no porque en su mente viene repetidas veces la imagen de la revista.

-Me alegra. Te ves nerviosa Donchan. Más que de costumbre.-

Jurina se acerca he inspecciona a la chica mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren.

-Entremos.- Dice Jurina invitándola a pasar.

-Mmh.- Donchan solo asienta con la cabeza.

El transcurso del ascensor es extremadamente en silencio, Jurina se siente un poco incomoda y decide romperlo.

-¿De que hablaban en la sala del teatro?- Pregunta curiosa.

La chica abre los ojos demasiado ante esa pregunta que rogaba por qué no la hiciera.

-¿Ah?...haa… _Piensa Donchan… Piensa_ …- Se decía para sí misma.

-Las veía muy conspiradoras pero nadie me dijo nada cuando me acerque y me quede con curiosidad ¿Hablaban de Rena cierto?- Pregunta Jurina en broma ya que inicio un conversación con ella de por medio.

Donchan se sorprende pues a pesar de ser broma de Jurina logra inquietarla. – _Posiblemente ya lo sabe, y por eso le hablo Yuasa… No pero si fuera eso no me preguntaría por el regalo así de tranquila._ \- Pensaba Donchan para sí misma mientras la miraba inconstantemente.

Jurina solo hizo una pregunta random, pero ahora la inestabilidad de Donchan le perturba.

-¿Donchan?-

-Ahh…pues…p…S…si.- Inmediatamente se da topes mentalmente, sus nervios la han traicionado, ¿y ahora?

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Ahora su semblante es serio de verdad y quiere llagar al fondo de ello.

-Nada, nada….- El semblante de la chica es pésimo a Donchan le tiembla todo, hasta el celular, rápidamente lo busca entre sus pertenencia pero de tan nerviosa que esta no lo encuentra tirando su mochila y cayendo varias cosas de ella incluido su celular. Lo levanta rápidamente y contesta. Por un momento olvido lo que traía en la mochila y acepto la ayuda de Jurina para levantar juntas sus cosas.

" _-¿Donchan, donde estas?"-_ Pregunta Churi del otro lado de la línea.

" _-En el ascensor con Jurina Sempai."-_ Responde bastante nerviosa.

Mientras se ponen de pie con algunos objetos en su mano que recogió del suelo.

" _-¿Con ¡Juirna!, bueno asegúrate de que no vea lo que tres dentro de tu mochila"-_

" _-A sí mi mochila_ …."

-¿!EEEEH!?- Inmediatamente reacciona volteando a ver a Jurina y prácticamente arrebatándosela de las manos cuando ésta metía los últimos objetos dentro de ella con la revista asomándose un poco.

-¡Gracias Jurina-Sama!, yo puedo hacer eso Gracias… Gracias…-

Del otro lado de la línea Churi se dirigía al ascensor a toda prisa mientras ponía cara de incrédula al escuchar a Donchan por la bocina toda nerviosa.

 _-"Voy al Ascensor, no hagas nada estúpido".-_

 _-"Ya lo hice…"-_

 _-"¿¡Qué!?"-_

 _-"Lo siento…."-…_

Seguido de escuchar que Churi cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre con Rena? No terminaste de decirme.-

Donchan solo movía los labios pero no salía ninguna palabra. Jurina daba pasos acercándose a la humanidad de Donchan para prácticamente arrinconarla.

En ese momento las puertas de ascensor se abren y Churi ya se encuentra fuera de él.

-¡DONCHAN¡- Grita Churi. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...Te estamos esperando.- Cometa para quitar la tensión de esa escena.

Donchan se apresura a salir del ascensor pero Jurina lo impide con una voz fuerte y clara.

-¡No, espera!... ¿Qué pasa con Rena?-

-Nada….Nada…- Responde Donchan.

-Salgan las dos de ahí o las puertas se cerraran.- Sugiere Churi mientras formula alguna excusa en su mente al darse cuanta que Donchan dijo algo que no debía.

Ambas chicas salen del Ascensor. Y Churi entra en defensa.

-¿Por qué preguntas por Rena, Jurina?-

-No sé, dímelo tu pues, estaban reunidas antes de que yo entrara a la sala o ¿Me equivoco?-

Churi sabe que Jurina no dejara pasar esto tan fácil y menos si se le ha mencionado a Rena.

-Ahh…Pues parece que Donchan no puede guardar secretos.- Dice mientras la mira con ojos fucilantes.

-Lo siento…- Murmura la chica yéndose hacia la espalda de Churi.

-¿Entonces si ocurre algo?-

-ahhh….- Suspira Churi. –Pues que se le puede hacer.- Dice aparentemente sin mostrar alteración. –Pues veras Jurina, ella… Ella vuelve a Japón.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no decirme nada? ¿No crees que es estúpido?-

-Si no te dijimos nada es porque te conocemos y hubieras sido capaz de no subirte al avión y no estar aquí, ya que estarías muy ansiosa y desesperada por verla tal y como estas ahora.

La cara de Jurina no tenia precio, estaba inundada de felicidad y no podía negar que ya estaba inquieta y se sentía ansiosa. Tenía un revoltijo de emociones pero solo quería verla, ahora solo deseaba verla.

-Jurina.- Una voz masculina la saca de su trance.

-Si dígame.- Responde inmediatamente

-No reuniremos con algunas personas, pero se llevaran a cabo dos reuniones al mismo tiempo tu estarás con el director del video junto a nuestro jefe de producción, debes ir con él ahora mismo. Masa estará conmigo en la reunión con los empresarios. Cuento contigo.-

-Sí, voy en seguida.-

Jurina abandona el lugar felizmente, mientras Donchan y Churi ven como se aleja, y al mismo tiempo la ven con gran pesar. Churi le da una palmada en la cabeza a Donchan por su indiscreción. Y la chica solo se queja pues no se la esperaba.

-Yuasa-San-

-¿Mhh?-

-¿Usted lo sabe cierto?-

-¿Debería de saber algo?-

-De Rena. Sabe que vuelve ¿Cierto?- Pregunta Churi clara y directa.

-Sí. Lo sé, pero por ahora es todo lo que les diré.- Se limita a contestar ya que es SKE y las cosas no se pueden guardar por mucho tiempo.

Esta respuesta le provoca una sensación extraña a Churi pues todas están descansando, ¿por que darle trabajo a Jurina y a Masana, si apenas había llegado al hotel?

-Lo siento, Churi-Sempai.- Donchan se disculpa apenada.

-No, está bien, de todas formas se enteraría. Ve a dejar tus cosas, ya veré que se me ocurre. Voy a hablar con Sae al respecto acaba de llegar.-

-Está bien.-

Se encontraba Churi en la habitación de Sae, conversaron por un largo tiempo y ya tenían un plan en mente para intentar distraer a Jurina lo más posible. Todo estaba bien hasta qua Masana llamó a Churi para una reunión urgente.

 _-"Hola ¿Masana?"-_

 _-"Churi… debemos vernos ¡Ahora! ¿Dónde estás?"-_ Habla Masana del otro lado de la línea un tanto alarmada.

 _-"En la habitación de Sae".-_ Responde Churi volteando a ver a Sae.

 _-"Llámalas a las chicas voy para allá ¿Qué numero es?"-_

 _-"209".-_ Seguido de escuchar como Masana cuelga la llamada.

Churi llamo a las chicas involucradas en este asunto a la habitación de Sae, extrañada por la voz alarmada de Masana. Pronto se encontraba ya reunidas Sae, Churi, Kanon, Kaotan y Donchan. Todas esperaban la aparición de Masana, de la nada se escucha tocar la puerta.

Masana entra y las mira a todas, algunas están sentadas en la alfombra solo abrazando una almohada Sae estaba en su cama recargada en la cabecera viendo su celular.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunta Churi a Masana que no tiene buena cara.

-Porque me asegure de dejar dormida a Jurina.-

-¿Tan grave es?- Pregunta Kanon.

-Pero Masana solo las veía.

-Bien, no sé cómo decirles esto, pero se aproxima una tormenta.-

-¿Y nos van a evacuar del edificio?- Pregunta Donchan.

-No seas….- Dice Kanon dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

-NO.- Contesta Masana. -Lo que quiero decir es que mañana… Mañana, bueno, la segunda versión del video que filmaremos mañana es para una película.-

Churi casi parece leer la mente a Masana y voltea a verla con cara de impresión atando cabos en su mente, pero las demás chicas únicamente la veían.

-Ahá… ¿y?- Pregunta Sae.

Masana inhala profundamente. –Es… la película de Rena.-

-¿!EHHHH!?- Gritan todas

-Y no solo eso.- Masana realmente se ve preocupada y seria, y habla una vez más para obtener la atención de todas que no caben en su asombro. –Ella y el elenco con todo y Príncipe, llegaran mañana para una cena de gala en la que nos presentaran a todos.

-¡EHHHHHH!- No pueden creerlo, incluida Churi, volteándose a ver entre todas.

Y, ¿Ahora que sigue? Rena llega mañana, actuaran en un video junto a los protagonistas de la película y ahora no se puede ocultar nada.

-¿Quién le dirá a Jurina? ¿Habrá prensa o será a puerta cerrada?- Pregunta Sae pensativa.

\- Yuasa, él dijo que hablaría mañana a primera hora con ella. En cuanto a la prensa solo será una pequeña entrevista y unas cuantas fotos por media hora durante la recepción. Eso se lo dirán mañana a todas en una reunión, pero ustedes saben la razón por la que se los comunico antes.

\- Y ¿Qué haremos con la otra parte de la noticia?- Pregunta Kaotan que había permanecido callada.

-No lo sé.- Responde Masana con evidente molestia y preocupación en su rostro, dejándose caer en la cama.

-La prensa le preguntara a Rena sobre eso, ¿no creen? Además hay algo que debe saber.- Toma la palabra Churi.

-¿Qué mas debemos saber?- Pregunta Masana abatida.

-Bueno, pues por un pequeño descuido…- Interrumpiendo sus propias palabras volteando a ver a Donchan que se encoje de hombros, prosigue. –Ella ya sabe que vuelve a Japón. Pero jamás imagine que volviera para esto.-

\- Eso explica su ansiedad para no dormir.- Le comenta Masana a todas.

-Al parecer esto se no salió de las manos.- Menciona Kanon. – Y cuando se entere que todas sabíamos esto no nos lo perdonara y posiblemente te quedes sin habitación mientras estemos aquí.-

-¿Puedo opinar? Se escucha una voz temblorosa.

-Si.- Responden todas.

Inmediatamente voltean a ver a Donchan que había estado callada solo observando y escuchando. Ella por alguna extraña razón se siente fuera de lugar compartiendo un secreto tan intimo entre sus simpáis.

-Creo que eso le toca a la misma Rena-Sama decírselo. Y también creo que debemos estar para Jurina-San ahora más que nunca y preocuparnos por hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo como grupo.-

-Wooow. Se nota que amas a tu Sempai.- Dice Churi en broma.

-No es por eso, si no porque ella sacrifico muchas cosas en la ausencia de Rena y ustedes lo saben mejor que yo. Con todo respeto, Rena-Sama ya no pertenece a este grupo y la prioridad es para Jurina. Ella anímicamente mal es un SKE lastimado. Puede que le estemos dando demasiada importancia al asunto, pero Masana-san conoce más que nadie a Jurina- San y como esto puede afectarle.-

Churi deja salir un sonrisa reconfortante al ver la madurez de las miembros jóvenes que ahora no solo piensan en sí mismas si no en el bienestar del grupo.

-Me has dejado sin palabras.- Dice lo más honestamente posible Churi. –Y creo que tienes razón. Si Rena no se lo dice la obligare a que lo haga antes de que esto se vuelva un caos.-

-Bueno, si te corre yo duermo sola.-Le Dice Sae a Masana rompiendo el aire de seriedad.

Todas conocen el temperamento de Jurina y al parecer no solo es una tormenta lo que viene es más grande que un Tifón.

Jurina se levanto muy temprano, se vistió ligeramente para salir a caminar un momento por la playa. En una hora tendría una pequeña reunión con Yuasa, al parecer tenía algo que comunicarle. Caminaba por el pasillo despacio pues no tenía ninguna prisa. Paso un tiempo considerable en su caminata y esta vez se dio cuenta de que una chica le seguía los pasos, se ha vuelto una costumbre.

Detiene sus pasos y gira inesperadamente asustando a Rara.

-Buenos días Rara-Chan-

-Buenos días Jurina….-

Jurina la mira un poco asombrada pues la llamo "Jurina", simplemente "Jurina" y le sonríe como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

-Hoy se ve muy animada.-

-¿Tanto se me nota?-

-La verdad si.-

-Mmmmh, pues eso es Rara-Chan no me lo has preguntado pero… Rena-chan vuelve a Japón.-

-Ohh… Ya veo, esa es la Razón de su alegría. Me da gusto, siempre es bueno verla feliz.- Responde Rara con una sonrisa angelical. Pero no puede evitar sentir un piquete en el estomago, la presencia de Rena obviamente cambiara las cosas. No sabe a ciencia acierta que es esto que siente cada que esta con su Sempai, pero si sabe que no le gustaría verla en mal estado por culpa de la misma persona que ocasiona sus felicidad.

El tiempo paso rápido, mientras conversaban de varias cosas, Jurina debía llegar a donde la había citado Yuasa, así que se despidió de la chica.

Cuando llego a unos sillones que se encontraban el hobby del hotel pudo percatarse de que Yuasa ya se encontraba ahí.

-Y dígame ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe decirme?- Pregunta mientras se sienta mirando Yuasa de frente con los brazos cruzados.

-Jurina, se que tú ya sabes que Rena vuelve a Japón-

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Responde sonriente.

-¿Pero no te lo dijo ella cierto?-

-No, pero que tiene que ver si me lo dijo o no.-

-Por nada en especial Jurina, lo que debes saber es que hoy por la noche nos reuniremos con el elenco de la película.-

-Ajá- Solo murmura Jurina -¿Y?-

Se forma un silencio donde solo se veían los dos, pues Yuasa está enterado incluso del escándalo hecho por las revistas niponas sobre el supuesto "Novio" de Rena. A decir verdad no le interesa lo que Rena haga con su vida, pero también sabe que Jurina le guarda un profundo cariño por no decir amor, aun que también lo sabe. Simplemente una noticia así sería un golpe bajo para la fidelidad de una irracional Jurina.

-Rena es la protagonista de la Película.- Termina por decir Yuasa. Mientras ve como Juria se queda muda.

…


	6. -volverte a ver-

PERDER PARA GANAR

Capitulo 6

– Volverte a ver –

El día en el que por fin vería a Rena después de casi nueve meses de solo pensarla era interminable. Jurina estaba en las nubes, no podía concentrase en nada y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la invadían diversos sentimientos.

-¡Basta Jurina! deja de dar vueltas, vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso- Dice Masana que se encontraba con Jurina en su habitación.

-¡Vamos Masana! ¿No te da emoción?, ¡por fin volveremos a ver a Rena… por fin… después de tanto tiempo…!- Expresa Jurina mientras mira con emoción hacia el mar por la ventana.

-Claro que me da gusto…- Masana solo la veía como cambiaba de estado animo a cada segundo, por momentos seria y en otros daba brincos de jubiló de un lado a otro, observa cómo a pesar de los 19 años que lleva encima aun le recordaba nostálgicamente a la pequeña Jurina inquieta de casi ocho años.

Mientras Masana observaba a su compañera de habitación, se escucha que tocan la puerta y se levanta para revisar quien podría ser.

-¡Oh! Yuasa-San, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito hablar con las dos, a solas. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante-

Yuasa pasa a la habitación de las dos chicas, cerrando la puerta enseguida. Sin embargo la puerta de enfrente se abre, es la habitación de Churi y Kaotan. No es lo suyo pero se acercan a la puerta para, despistadamente, intentar escuchar alguna de las palabras que pudieran escaparse. El pasillo es bastante silencio así que su buen oído parece que las mantendrá bien informadas. Es raro que Yuasa venga a alguna de las habitaciones, es por esto que les llama la atención el hecho.

Una vez Yuasa dentro, toma asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación, captando la atención de ambas chicas que se sientan cada una en sus respectivas camas.

-Jurina, tu y Rara serán las encargadas de hablar frente a la prensa, ya que la mitad de los entrevistadores viene de América, ella se ve más confiada cuando estas a tu lado y sabemos bien que domina perfectamente el Ingles.-

-Sí, está bien. Pero, ¿vino hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?-

-No.- Yuasa a pesar de ser un Señor de experiencia no sabe como decir esto, ya lo hizo una vez y pago muy caro el precio. –Jurina voy a ser claro y directo contigo, espero puedas comprender.-

Ambas chicas lo miraban con curiosidad, pues Yuasa tenía un semblante que no acostumbra a mostrar.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora y debo decirte Jurina que, en la reunión de esta noche no puedes acercarte a Rena…No como habitualmente lo haces, ¿entiendes?-

-¿Qué?- Ambas chicas reaccionan inconscientemente.

-De ser posible solo para lo necesario.- Continúa Yuasa.

La cara de Jurina era totalmente de desconcierto, ¿por qué Yuasa le estaba diciendo eso?

-¿Por qué no me dijo esto, esta mañana?, ¿Y qué es lo necesario según usted?- Pregunta Jurina con evidente molestia en el rostro, mientras Masana de verdad no sabía a qué venía todo esto.

-Porque necesitaba que Masana estuviera presente, en cuanto que hacer, pues saludar, tomarse algunas fotos, posiblemente conversar a una distancia prudente…- Responde Yuasa seriamente. -…Cosas como esas.-

-¡Ah!- Se expresa Jurina levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana cruzando los brazos con evidente molestia.

-No es cosa de nosotros Jurina y quiero que entiendas eso. Su representante lo ha pedido así.-

-¿Y ella está enterada de esa orden?- Pregunta Masana captando la atención de Jurina que ahora mira a Yuasa esperando su respuesta.

-Eso no lo sé, su representante vino a mí y me lo dijo. No comprendo porque, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ello pero solo es una de las muchas condiciones que nos dieron él y los extranjeros.

-¿Hay más?- Pregunta Jurina con un tono de burla, obviamente no está de acuerdo con esto.

-Por ahora solo asegúrate de cumplir con eso, te lo pido por favor Jurina y Masana, te encargaras de que eso suceda.- Masana solo asiente con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Yuasa.

-¿Y debo hacerlo solo por hoy, o también durante toda la filmación?- A Jurina se le veía su cara habitual de cuando le dan una orden.

-Durante toda la filmación. Debo retirarme.- Dice sin darle tiempo de réplica. -Tienen una hora para alistarse y ponerse el traje de gala que llevaran hoy, en unos momentos se los traerán a cada una a sus cuartos.-

Las chicas ven como Yuasa se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Mientras afuera un par de chicas corría como nunca hacia su habitación para no ser descubiertas. Masana pensaba para ella misma, no sabe si esto es bueno o es malo. Pero este aviso inesperado les da un poco más de tiempo para evitar que Jurina se entere de esa triste verdad que ella y compañía da por hecho.

Por fin Yuasa sale de la habitación para ver como la puerta de enfrente se cerró apresuradamente, no le toma importancia y sigue su camino. Inmediatamente se vuelve a abrir y ni siquiera tocan la puerta la abren e irrumpen la habitación. Se encuentran con un silencio extraño, donde Masana sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta. Y Jurina estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana observando al sol que se despedía con todo y sus ilaciones.

-Hola chicas.- Habla Churi para romper el silencio. Solo para recibir un hola desganado por parte de ambas.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Pregunta Churi al ver la cara de Jurina mientras Kaotan permanece cayada. Saben perfectamente que pasa, lo escucharon.

-Yuasa estuvo aquí.-

-Lo sabemos.- Confiesa Kaotan. –Por eso estamos aquí.-

Todas se miraban y podían ver en Jurina una cara muy contrastante a la de esta mañana junto con un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Entonces sabrán que Yuasa le dijo a Jurina que no puede estar cerca de Rena.-

-¡Ha! Y tú crees que le va a hacer caso.- Se burla Churi.- Estoy segura que está planeado algo en su mente.- Comenta en voz alta haciendo que Jurina suelte una ligera sonrisa, pues la conocen muy bien.

-Puede ser.- Responde Jurina maliciosamente.

-Mmmm. Yo no puedo sacar mi cámara durante la cena, será tan aburrido, solo podremos hacer uso de nuestros celulares pero estaremos vigiladas.- Expresa Kaotan

-¿Cuándo te dijeron eso?- Pregunta Masana.

-Esta tarde, yo iba caminando por el pasillo y un miembro del Staff me lo comento.-

-Parece que de verdad son muy importantes las personas que vienen.- Comenta Churi

-¡Hum!- Se escucha una expresión. –Parece que es difícil trabajar con otras personas pero, nosotras somos SKE y no hay imposibles. Si así lo quieren, así será. Aunque no todo el tiempo estarán vigilados.- Termina de decir Jurina que se desplaza ahora al baño. Causando un escalofrió entre todas las presentes. Pues si Jurina se acerca demasiado a Rena mientras todos miran no creen que resulte del todo bien. Además, es cierto, no todo el tiempo podrán vigilar a Jurina. Esta mujer es más sigilosa que un gato cuando se lo propone.

Después de que Jurina desaparece en el cuarto de baño escuchan que vuelven a tocar la puerta pero, esta vez es para entregarles sus vestidos de gala. Son unos bellos vestidos blancos con diferentes diseños de encajes que les daban un aspecto muy elegante. Excelentes para una noche en la playa.

Era hora de la presentación de los personajes y todos se encontraban ya en la entrada de aquel salón que estaba adaptada para la ocasión. Los reporteros y las cámaras grababan todo lo que podía ya que solo tendrían media hora.

A pesar de todo y de todos, Jurina sentía unas ansias enormes dentro de todo su cuerpo. Temblaba sin su consentimiento y se frotaba las manos que le sudaban sin motivo alguno. Su sonrisa para las cámaras era de corazón pero el nerviosismo era evidente.

-Tranquilízate o echaras todo a perder Jurina.-

-Lo siento Churi no puedo evitarlo. ¡Vendrá, ella vendrá!-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero disimúlalo un poco más.-

-Perdón, pero es Rena…-

-Ya sé que es Rena, así fuera la Reina de Inglaterra debes comportarte.-

-Pues puede que no sea la Reina de Inglaterra. Pero es mi princesa y eso lo hace equivalente.- Dice arrogantemente Jurina sin dejar de moverse, si no era el pie, eran las manos o la boca pero siempre estaba haciendo algo.

Churi mueve su cabeza en desaprobación por la inestabilidad de Jurina, no cabe duda que una noticia desagradable, sería golpe duro para esta chica en estos momentos.

De pronto una figura sublime hace presencia en aquel gran salón, sus pasos seguros dejan en vergüenza a cualquier modelo que pudiera estar presente. Su porte, su elegancia y los gustos por los vestidos habían aumentado con el pasar del tiempo. Entran varios actores conocidos junto con ella conforme van llegando.

Ellos no sabían nada, no sabían quiénes estaban dentro. Rena sentía una gran inestabilidad, pero por el simple hecho de estar en Japón, realmente no se imaginaba que vería a Jurina inmediatamente. Al entrar al salón lo primero que vio fue aquel emblema amarillo en las mamparas junto a otras que tenían algunas fotos con solo el nombre y algunas imágenes inconclusas de la película. Su corazón dio un salto a ver esa imagen, ahora sabia quien estaba esperando al final de la entrada al salón. Sus pasos empiezan a disminuir la velocidad gradualmente y a perder su seguridad.

-¿Estás bien Rena?- Pregunta victoria al ver los pasos de duda que daba su amiga, de pronto su seguridad se esfumo.

-No.- Sorpresivamente responde.

De todas las respuestas posibles, ese "no" era el que menos se imaginaba Victoria.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es este tu antiguo grupo?-

-Lo es.-

-¿Entonces? No te da gusto, veras a tus ex-compañeras después de mucho tiempo.-

Rena detiene sus pasos ante estas palabras y voltea a mirarla con una cara que no podía ocultar.

-¿Estas nerviosa?... Vaya de verdad lo estas, quien te viera. Tus nervios lucen diferentes a los que te veo antes de salir a escena. ¿Por qué?-

Rena solo la veía y las palabras se negaban a llegar a su boca. Como le explicaba que en cuestión de segundos vería a quien no se ha podido sacar de la cabeza en nueve meses y que al mismo tiempo era a quien menos quería ver justo ahora, después de lo que había ocurrido con Evan, pero por ahora eso podía ser lo de menos. Teme un poco por el comportamiento de la chica. No le dice nada y suspira, continua sus pasos a aquel lugar que habían acondicionado para la entrevista. Pronto logra distinguir al grupo de chicas que posa y sonríe para las cámaras y si, su atención se desvía a una sola. Por más que lo intenta no puede dejar de verla con forme se aproxima.

Puede ver a detalle ese vestido que lleva, blanco y hermoso del cual un par de tirantes salía de la parte de enfrente para formar un nudo bien hecho en su cuello. Su cabello solo un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Por más que trataba ya no podía hacer nada, su atención le pertenecía solo a una persona en ese momento. Victoria encuentra cuestionante el comportamiento de Rena conforme se acercan a las chicas.

En cuanto Jurina se percata de su presencia, no puede evitar abrir la boca y sus ojos sin parpadear se mueven junto a su cabeza siguiendo el caminar pausado y elegante de aquella chica. Sus ojos la ven, por fin la ven. Observa como Rena se acerca, sonríe y saluda a la prensa. El aspecto de Jurina es pálido la expresión de sorpresa en su cara lo dice todo.

-Cierra la boca.- Dice Churi conteniendo la risa por tan expresión estúpida de su amiga.

Jurina inmediatamente sacude su cabeza y parpadea en varias ocasiones saliendo de su asombro lo más discretamente posible.

Mira como se aproxima a ellas y hace una reverencia para saludarlas. Reincorporándose y captando todas las miradas de los presentes, sus ojos por fin se encuentran con los de Jurina.

De pronto una mano toma la cintura de Rena y todas las chicas presentes se quedan heladas con una expresión de desconcierto ante aquella acción, incluso para Rena. Que voltea inmediatamente a dueño de esa mano guardando la compostura. Sus modales y la situación no le permiten cachetear al tipo por este atrevimiento Evan solo hace lo suyo. Se limita a girar un poco hacia su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. No se habían hablado durante todo el viaje pero este momento debería de ser así ¿Cierto?

Jurina cambia completamente su mira a un seño fruncido medio disimulado, esta escena es exactamente igual a una de las fotos que vio aquel día que reviso por última vez el Blog de Rena. Masana y Churi inmediata mente se miran y ya veían venir las preguntas de la prensa. Pero para su sorpresa no hay nada relacionado con ello, todo se limita a la película.

Es momento de que SKE por fin hable, Jurina se encarga de la parte del Japonés a Rara le toca la parte en ingles. Cuando las cámaras y los micrófonos están sobre ellas los nervios invaden a Rara, pero pronto siente una mano deslizarse por la suya, es Jurina que sin importarle nada toma cálidamente y sus miradas se encentraron por escasos segundos. Jurina le sonríe trasmitiéndole toda la confianza posible junto a un ligero apretón de mano. Aquel acto es tan conmovedor ante los presentes y Rara comienza su discurso fluidamente acerca del Single, el nuevo video y detalles de cómo y cuándo serán gravados.

A Rena le llama la atención como la comunicación entre Jurina y Rara ha mejorado, claro era de esperarse pero la tiene tomada de la mano y no puede evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, pues ese solía ser su lugar y tontamente piensa en todas las ocasiones que la regaño por pasarse con sus acciones.

Así concluye la entrevista, y pasan a tomarse varias fotos a las cuales no le veían fin. El chico no se ha separado de Rena y esto le causa cierta inquietud a Jurina que por más que intenta no puede dejar de ver a la joven pareja que posa felizmente para las fotos. También hay una chica extraña a su lado que parece ser muy intima de Rena.

-¿Podrías no estar tan cerca de mí?- Murmura Rena lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Evan escuche, en una sonrisa brillante para la cámara.

Él se acerca más de la cuenta a un oído de Rena, lo cual no se lo esperaba. –Voy a estar tan cerca como pueda hasta que me expliques por qué me evitas y no quieres hablar conmigo.- Diciéndoselo también en una sonrisa.

Rena sonreía un poco volteando hacia otro lado, como si el chico le hubiese dicho algo gracioso, mas incomoda ya no podía estar, además de que podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Jurina. Esta acción causo un impacto grande en la prensa que no llenaba de tomar fotos. Y las chicas que guardaban un secreto entre sus manos no podían dar crédito a tan descarado espectáculo. Bastaba con ver la mirada de Jurina que por más que se esforzaba, ahora si podía decir que no podía ignorarlo y que una sensación extraña se estaba formando en su pecho y en su estomago.

Jurina juega y es amigable todo el tiempo con todas las chicas que por ahora están de pie y toman bocadillos que les ofrecen los meceros, otras y otros, están en las mesas de donde provienen esos aperitivos. También es muy atenta con Rara a la que no deja de sonreírle, ofrecerle bocadillos y platica algunas cosas con ella, se podría decir que Jurina estaba en su modo cariñoso. Todas jugaban con sus celulares y se tomaban fotos entre ellas tratando de no violar las indicaciones recibidas.

Pero hay algo que no se puede evitar y es ese juego de miradas que ya lleva bastante tiempo ocurriendo entre Jurina y Rena. Jurina puede a preciar a lo lejos a una chica que está muy cerca de Rena a quien le pone mucha atención y al joven que tiene al otro lado platicando con otras personas también. Lleva preguntándose desde que inicio todo esto ¿por qué se ven tan cercanos a Rena? La vista es más que de una relación profesional pues Rena no para de sonreír ante las palabras de aquella chica.

Rena por su parte tampoco podía evitar dar miradas de vez en cuando en dirección a Jurina y de cómo esta era inquieta como de costumbre sin embargo su comportamiento es muy tranquilo con respecto a Rara, se ve como la mayor mientras platica. Se miran creyendo que no saben que se están mirando. Ese es su juego, cuando Jurina la mira Rena está ocupada, cuando Rena la mira Jurina es la que está observando hacia otro lugar.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vas y ya?-

-¿Voy? ¿A dónde?- Responde Rena ante la mirada burlona de su amiga Victoria.

-Con tus ex-compañeras, ¿con quién más? He visto como no dejas de mirar hacia allá.-

\- ¡Oh!, es verdad, ahora recuerdo que tú querías conocer a alguien, ¿Puedo saber a quién?- Dice Rena hábilmente cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

-Ahh...bueno… pues, desde que conocí al grupo todas son interesantes. Ya te conozco a ti qué más puedo pedir…-

-Jajaja, a veces me asustas Victoria. Ya dime ¿Quién es?-

-Mmm, su nombre es Jurina…-

-¿Jurina?- Dice Rena en tono sorpresa antes de que la ora chica pudiera decir otra cosa. -¿Por qué Jurina?- Rena la cuestiona, de todas chicas ¿porque tenía que ser Jurina?

-Bueno también me gustaría conocer a Akane.- Comenta sacando a Rena de sus conflictivos pensamientos. – ¿Podemos ir con ellas?-

-Ah… si claro no veo por qué no…- El momento tan esperado estaba a punto de ocurrir después de tanto juego de miradas.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por Victoria que nota cierta comunicación a distancia entre estas dos chicas. Pero piensa que esto es normal ya que casi siete años juntas es lógico que se comuniquen con solo mirarse aunque no está del todo convencida. Así que lo intenta dejar pasar.

Las chicas caminan un poco hacia las otras chicas del grupo, pero una mano detiene el caminar de Rena.

-Espera, ¿puedes hablar conmigo?-

-¿Ahora?- Dice Rena girando un poco para mirarlo.

-Bueno realmente no sé en qué momento, te niegas a verme y a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Por qué lo haces si se supone que no importa?-

Rena traga un poco de saliva mientras Victoria se dio cuenta que no la seguía, regreso sus pasos y se percato de dicha situación. Sabía lo que estaba pasando y no sabía si debía interrumpir aquella interacción. Pero nota en la cara de Rena que realmente no quiere tener esa conversación y opta por interrumpir cuando el chico está prácticamente frente a Rena no respetando su espacio personal.

-Respóndeme...- Alcanzo a escuchar mientras se aproximaba a ellos. –Se que no te soy indiferente…-

-Ahhh… Disculpen las molestias jóvenes pero creo que no es momento de hablar este tipo de cosas y menos aquí.-

-No es de tu incumbencia Victoria.- Responde Evan desesperado por una respuesta de quien lo tiene como loco y al parecer irracional.

-¿Qué? ¡Ha! Tranquilo casanova, que Rena es mi amiga eso lo hace de mi entera incumbencia y esta es una cena donde debemos guardar la compostura.-

-Lo siento.- Se escucha la voz de Rena. –Siento mucho esto, lo menos que quiero es que ustedes dos se disgusten. Evan hablaremos después, cuando no haya tanta gente alrededor. ¿Te parce?-

Evan dejas Salir un suspiro frustrado, aceptando muy apenas la petición de Rena, pero ahora al menos ya tenía algo seguro.

Rena siente que el corazón se le va a salir conforme se aproximan, a pesar de su confrontación con Evan, sabe que esta noche quiere algo y ese algo es al menos saludar a Jurina, claro con el pretexto de presentársela a su amiga, ella le ha dado el motivo perfecto. Victoria no puede descifrar el comportamiento de su amiga, ha estado nerviosa todo el tiempo y no es normal en alguien como ella, esto empieza a preocuparle y a formularse muchas preguntas en su mente.

-Buenas noches.- Se escucha e inmediata mente el grupo de chicas dirige su mirada a las chicas que detienen sus pasos frente a ellas.

-¡Oh! buenas noches Rena- Chan, te habías tardado.- dice Churi en voz alta para que Jurina escuchara.

Jurina pega un brinco al escuchar su voz, pues no se dio cuenta que casi la tenía en la espalda. Gira rápidamente pero se queda muda al tenerla justo enfrente. Tiene que contenerse esas ganas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, por las indicaciones recibidas. Todas están expectantes por aquel emotivo encuentro y realmente no saben lo que Jurina hará. Pero para su sorpresa se comporta como toda una profesional.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…- Diciéndolo Rena mientras sonríe. Las chicas dirigen la vista hacia Jurina después de oír eso. -Hola Jurina.- Saluda directamente diciendo su nombre atrapada inmediatamente por esa mirada que ha estado recibiendo toda la noche.

-Rena-chan…- Murmura mientras no puede dejar de verla. Todas las presentes eran testigo de la influencia enorme que tiene Rena sobre Jurina, pues la actitud inquita y burlona ha desaparecido completamente.

Da unos pasos hacia ella dejando una distancia considerable. De pronto parece como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Solo se miran, Jurina extrañaba verse reflejada en esos ojos que aun ahora la tienen encantada. Las rodillas le tiemblan la boca se le seca y un sinfín de emociones la empieza a invadir conforme transcurren los segundos. Ese perfume, tan característico de Rena se mete inevitablemente por sus fosas nasales que hace casi irresistible querer tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Aaah. ¿Disculpa Rena, todo está bien?- Victoria interrumpe ese encuentro intenso de miradas, sacando a las chicas de su trance volteando ambas a verla.

-¡Oh!, lo siento.- Dice mientras retrocede un poco. –Victoria, ella es Matsui Jurina.-

-Matsui…Jurina.- ¿Por qué de pronto algo hizo conexión en sus neuronas? Alguna vez le paso por la mente pues se dedico por meses a investigar canciones y cosas de ellas y nunca lo pregunto, aunque el comportamiento de Rena pudiera quedar explicado por este hecho ¿Quién no estaría feliz de ver a su familia? – ¿Es…tu hermana?-

Jurina se extraña y voltea a ver a Rena después de mirar a Victoria.

-¿He? No, por supuesto que no.- Responde Rena inmediatamente.

-Entonces el Matsui…-

-Es obra del destino…- Responde Jurina con una sonrisa galante característica suya que Victoria queda fascinada al verla, es increíble como en la pantalla no es ni la mitad de lo que es en persona. –Mucho gusto.- Seguido de hacer una lave reverencia. Dándose cuenta que Victoria no podía dejar de verla.

Rena interrumpe la diversión de Jurina, pues Victoria es muy atractiva y fácilmente se podría convertir en una de sus presas.

-Jurina, ella es Victoria. Es mi compañera de trabajo y ahora una buena amiga y… me acabo de enterar que es admiradora tuya…- Le dice mientras gira su cabeza un poco para mirarla.

-Mucho gusto.- Responde Victoria en el idioma de las chicas.

-Ella habla japonés así que siéntanse libres de expresarse. Victoria, ella es Akane o "Churi"- Rana sigue con las presentaciones. Y así una a una saludaba a las chicas. Pronto son llamadas a tomar asiento, la cena esta apunto de servirse, no sin antes escuchar algunas palabras de bienvenida de los nipones y otras de agradecimiento por parte de los americanos.

Rena tomaba un sorbo de su vaso con Té cuando escucha de la nada a Victoria.

-Jurina es…- Murmura con la mirada perdida. – Tan… Sexy, no sé cómo es que siempre fuiste tan indiferente, o al menos es lo que yo veía.-

Rena escupe un poco de Té a su mismo vaso al escuchar eso.

-¿Sexy? ¿Indiferente? ¿Q…qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta desconcertada mientras se limpia educada mente las gotas de té en su nariz con su servilleta.

-Bueno, has de saber que indague cosas, y ahora se que no son nada pero, se me hizo curioso como fuiste o aparentaste ser muy fría a su lado. Nunca te había comentado nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y no conocía a la chica, pero ahora que la conozco wow...-

Rena aclara un poco su garganta. ¿Qué le responde a la chica? Es una historia muy larga a demás no sabe exactamente qué tipo de información es la que indago, hay tantas cosas por ahí perdidas en internet.

-¿Que ocurre Rena?- Pregunta Victoria ante su inestabilidad. Aun sigue comportándose extraño.

-Nada…nada…-

Aunque las palabras de Victoria eran acertadas no describían a Jurina, obviamente se quedaba corta. Y pues de ellas se puede decir muchas cosas, pero nadie sabía ciertamente, solo unos pocos.

Pasa tranquilamente la velada, entre varias rondas de platos con diferentes comidas, bebidas para los adultos y postres exquisitos.

-Con permiso, enseguida vuelvo.- Rena se disculpa para ir al tocador.

-Si está bien adelante.- responden las personas que estaban en aquella mesa. Evan solo la ve alejarse ansiando el momento que tendrían esa conversación mientras bebía aburrido algunas bebidas y victoria seguía degustando su postre.

Rena entra al baño y más que nada solo quería un momento de privacidad, para su fortuna no había nadie así que se dirige al espejo para retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Buscaba sus cosas dentro de su pequeño bolso. No podía explicárselo a sí misma, tantas preguntas de victoria, el pequeño encuentro con Jurina y las demás chicas, y Evan, no sabía que le generaba tanta inestabilidad. Al regresar la mirada al espejo brinca del susto pues alguien la está viendo, y de que forma la ve.

-¡Jurina! me asustaste… ¿Me has seguido?- Pregunta al reflejo del espejo que la miraba intensamente sin reservarse ni un poco.

-No.- Responde seriamente.

-Creo que es otra obra de la casualidad.- Dice mientras se aproxima a ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir mirándome así?- Pregunta Rena por esa mirada lasciva que recibía.

-Si no querías que te viera, debiste vestir diferente.-

-No sabía que te vería hoy... y ya sabes que me gusta vestir así- Responde un poco avergonzada conforme sigue a Jurina por el espejo mientras se acerca.

-Y tú sabes que me gusta mirarte.- Le responde sin dejar de verla.

El cuerpo de Rena empieza a traicionarla y conforme Jurina se acerca, le tiemblan las piernas. Nunca imagino que después de este tiempo la simple presencia de ella la pusiera de esa forma.

Jurina se recarga en la elegante pieza de mármol donde están los lavamanos dándole la espalda al espejo, justo a un lado de Rena mientras cruza sus brazos.

–Responde me algo Rena. ¿Tu sabias que esta noche y lo que resta de la filmación no puedo acercarme a ti?-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que has oído, solo puedo estar a una distancia prudente.- Dice en un puchero irónico.

-No lo sabía. Disculpa.- A Rena también le sorprende esto.

-He contenido toda esta noche las ganas de mirarte como quisiera, las ganas de tocarte…- Diciendo esto conforme desliza sus brazos hacia abajo y da un par de pasos hacia Rena que gira inconscientemente para mirarla de frente quedando a nada de distancia. Jurina continua sus pasos y Rena retrocede unos pocos topando con la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿estás huyendo de mi?- Pregunta Jurina muy cerca de su rostro. La distancia era mínima y se podía sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban.

-No...no para nada, es solo que… que alguien podría entrar…- Detiene sus palabras un poco asfixiadas por la cercanía de Jurina cuando siente unas manos que suavemente se deslizan por su cintura hasta abrazarla completamente, y siente como una labios cálidamente le dan un beso en la mejilla. Lo que parecía un ataque de deseo se convirtió en un cálido recibimiento.

-Te he extrañado, Mucho.- Le dice al oído y posando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Rena.

-Y yo a ti.- Responde Rena devolviendo el abrazo que parecía interminable, o mejor dicho no querían que terminara. Estuvieron así un par de minutos para separarse un poco y mirarse a los ojos.

-Bienvenida a casa.- Dice Jurina enseguida de robar un inocente beso a los labios de Rena.

Suficientemente cálido y simplemente perfecto. Es un beso corto que apenas si a Rena le da tiempo de recibirlo. Jurina se separa un poco, fue presa de la tentación y se siente apenada por eso.

-Lo siento. No podía resistirlo.-

\- Este bien, mentiría si te digiera que no pensaba en eso desde que te vi ahí parada. Pero debes ser más cuidadosa con tus impulsos.- Dice mientras la toma de los hombros y con una mano toma una de sus mejillas, acto ante el cual Jurina cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación cálida provocada, poniendo su mano sobre la de Rena.

La puerta se abre y desde la perspectiva en la que estaba no era una escena del todo inocente. Victoria aclara su garganta ante dicha escena que no esperaba encontrarse.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo?- Dice un poco apenada desviando la mirada.

Las chicas se separan, realmente no estaban haciendo nada malo cuando Victoria llego pero se sienten descubiertas.

Akane le seguía y entra escasos segundos después, ambas presencian esa vista. Una muriéndose de la pena y la otra no podía creer lo que veía. La pura e inocente Rena estaba en una situación comprometedora con Jurina, quien aun la tenia tomada de su cintura muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-¡Con que aquí estabas Jurina!- Exclama para distraer a Victoria que voltea a verla. Churi no es tonta y en cuanto Jurina desapareció se dio cuenta que Rena tampoco estaba. Solo había un lugar donde podía buscar. Se supone que Masana sería la encargada pero hoy decidió que las bebidas necesitaban más vigilancia y que además sabían bien.

-Lo siento.- Jurina se disculpa soltando la última mano que le quedaba en la cintura de Rena, y Rena de la misma manera quitando la mano de su hombro y su mejilla.

-Debemos volver Jurina, recuerda las indicaciones.- Churi le advierte sutilmente y le recuera que no debería de estar cerca de Rena, más bien a solas con ella.

-Lo sé.- Le responde a Churi. -Te veré afuera…solo te observare.- Dice Jurina mientras deposita otro sutil beso sin pena alguna en la mejilla de Rena. Ante la mirada de Churi y de Victoria que parecía entender o trataba de entender aquella extraña escena.

Jurina abandona el baño junto a Churi saludando cortes mente a Victoria en el camino y Rena voltea de nuevo al espejo pero la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga podría sentirse a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Por fin se atreve a hablar Victoria.

-Volvamos.- Dice Rena intentando huir del baño ignorando la pregunta.

-Es ella.- Dice sin titubear. -¿Es ella la dueña de aquel regalo?, es ella….-

Rena voltea a verla inmediatamente pero su expresión lo dice todo. Ahora que debía hacer, que debía decir. Debía contar la historia larga o simplemente negar todo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta de la forma más segura que puede.

-Por favor Rena, he visto como la miras, además desde que pusiste un pie en este salón no has dejado de comportarte extraño. No coordinas ni tus pasos.- El tono de Victoria es un poco exaltado. Se altero un poco por lo que vio.

-¡Es suficiente!- Replica Rena alzando un poco su voz al verse descubierta por su astuta amiga.

-Perdón Rena, yo…No soy nadie para decirte esto. Por alguna razón te lo has reservado.- Dice suavizando un poco su voz.

Ambas chicas se miran, y Victoria no parece ceder, Rena medita la posibilidad de que tal vez es tiempo de confiar en alguien más ese secreto.

-¿Es por eso que no puedes estar cerca de Evan?-

-Está bien, está bien. Estas en lo cierto, es ella.- Termina por confesar Rena viendo como la otra chica inmediatamente amplia los ojos ante aquella verdad.

Todo era muy confuso en ese momento, Rena estaba aceptando que la persona que guarda en su corazón es una chica. Bueno es normal hoy en día, pero es Rena, Rena.

-¿Satisfecha?- Pregunta con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estas satisfecha con lo que he dicho, o tengo que darte detalles?-

-No…no es necesario. Perdóname Rena, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, es solo que trataba de descifrar tu comportamiento extraño y no me imagine nunca que fuera causado por esto.- Responde Victoria apenada. –Te quiero Rena, realmente ha nacido en mí un aprecio muy grande hacia ti. Y a mí no tienes que darme explicaciones. Perdón.-

-Está bien, solo…- La chica duda un poco en decirlo pero debe hacerlo. –Solo no lo menciones allá afuera, resérvatelo para ti.-

-Entiendo.-

Ambas chicas salen del Baño. Incorporándose inmediatamente a la celebración. Solo para percatarse de que efectivamente alguien las observa desde lejos. En la cabeza de Victoria hay un sin fin de preguntas pero opta por reservárselas, ya tendrá tiempo de hacerlo despues.


	7. -Tuya otra vez-

PERDER PARA GANAR (Secuela)

Capitulo 7

-Tuya otra vez -

Rena intenta dar un par de parpadeos desganados, la habitación aun es un poco oscura, pronto recuerda que está en un hotel. Habré completamente los ojos un poco exaltada y voltea hacia su derecha pues hay otro cuerpo en la cama que esta aprisionando uno de sus brazos. Su mente le juega una mala pasada, es normal siempre que despierta en lugares ajenos a su hogar. Pronto gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con aquella silueta delineada por la tenue oscuridad que le está dando la espalda.

Lo contempla como si de un cristal se tratara, es el cuerpo de Jurina y una sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura de sus labios al recordar la curiosa noche de ayer. Como es que de un momento a otro las cosas se dieron. A veces ocurren sucesos inesperados que cambian la perspectiva de las situaciones. A Rena le cambiaron varias veces ayer, a pesar de ser ella quien orquesto este pequeño encuentro casual.

Ayer, en cuanto entro al salón se le erizo la piel viendo simplemente la fotografía de las chicas de SKE48 en aquellos carteles. Cuando por fin la notó, podía sentir su mirada, claro muchos la veían pero de entre todas las miradas solo había una penetrante. Miro entre la multitud buscando discretamente esa mirada y la encontró, ahí parada aun lado de las chicas y aparentemente ella veía las decoraciones de la pared pero, podría jurar que la estaba viendo a ella. Después de eso la intervención en el tocador donde casi por nada era capaz de tomarla ahí mismo.

No puede evitar pensar en ese león que tiene recostado a un costado y que ahora, no es más que un gatito tomando una siesta. Cuando está a su lado las dudas desaparecen, las preocupaciones se van y lo único que quiere es sentirse en sus brazos que, aunque son delgados, siempre saben cómo sostenerla.

A aquella silueta se le puede ver media espalda debajo de la sabana y Rena se acerca con cuidado de no despertarla para juntar su cuerpo con el de ella y abrazarla una vez mas mientras oculta su nariz detrás de la nuca de Jurina degustando con su olfato el penetrante aroma de Jurina. Pronto vienen a su mente las imágenes de esa noche que obsesivamente se forman negándose a dejarlo pasar. Ahora debía tomar con más cuidado las cosas, ya que por el momento eran un poco tensas. Sabe que no están muy bien, pero con alguien como Jurina dejarse llevar era inevitable para ella.

-No Masana, ¡déjalo!- Exclama Sae con una sonrisa radiante pero muriéndose de vergüenza.

-Está hermosooooo~~. ¿Puedo llevármeloo~~?-

-¡Qué no!- Suplica Kaotan que entre las dos no podía controlar las manos escurridizas de Masana.

-Pero está bien bonitoooo ~~~….-

Kaotan realmente lamentaba no poder grabar ese momento que de seguro le sería útil en un futuro, mientras Jurina y Churi se aproximaban a la mesa donde se suscitaba ese peculiar hecho.

-¿Masana?- Expresa Churi incrédula. – ¿P...porque esta abrazando el centro de mesa?- Pregunta Churi extrañada de lo que ve.

-Gracias a Dios que llegaron.- Suspira Sae al las chicas que se acercan. – ¿Podrían ayudarnos? ...¡oye, oye Saétalos!- Ahora quería llevarse los cubiertos también.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí antes de que se den cuenta que no puede ni pararse- Comenta Kaotan.

-¿Qué rayos?, Masana deja eso.- Dice Churi mientras se sienta a un lado de ella.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Una risa desvía la mirada de las preocupadas chicas. Es Jurina que no pudo contenerse.

-¡AH~~! ¡Jurina-Chaaaaan~~, llagaste! ¿Cómo va todo con Rena~~?- Exclama en voz muy alta. Haciendo que ésta se sorprendiera y se acercara a ella. -De seguro ya~~….- Pero es interrumpida por la mano de Jurina que le tapa la boca.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- Cuestiona Jurina mientras Masana trata torpemente de quitarse la mano de encima. –Cuando me fui ella estaba bien.-

-No, parecía que lo estaba. Ha estado tomando bebidas desde que empezó la cena.- Responde Kaotan.

-Y mira que le gustaron.- Prosigue Churi.

-¡Auh!- Se queja Jurina. – ¡Me mordió!-

-Nyaaahaha~~-

-Creo que se acabo la noche para Masana. –La llevare a su habitación.- Dice Sae muy decidida.

-¿Qué? ¡No!… yo no la quiero ahí. Bueno si pero no así… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella en ese estado.-

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, se quedara conmigo hay una cama extra.- Dice Sae ante la cara de procuración de Jurina.

-Pero y ahora… ¿Cómo la sacamos?- Las chicas se miraban unas a otras.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.- Responde Kaotan.

Todas contemplaban las posibilidades. No sabían qué hacer con esto, es la primera vez que a alguien del grupo se le pasan las copas. Lo bueno es que no hay prensa, las cámaras dejaron de grabar ya hace un buen rato y al menos Masana es mayor de edad, así que por ese lado todo está fuera de peligro.

-Ya van a dar 10 de la noche creo que ya podemos retirarnos.- Comenta Kaotan. –No creo que se vea mal que nos vamos todas juntas.-

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Se escucha una voz no familiar y voltean a donde proviene.

-No, todo está bien.- Responde Sae.

Son Victoria y Rena que se acercaron al ver que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-Descuiden ella es de confianza. ¿De verdad todo esta bien?- Pregunta Rena al ver la cara de procuración de las chicas. Veía como Sae detenía a Masana en su asiento para que no se levantara o al menos intentara hacerlo, Jurina se frotaba la mano con evidente dolor en su cara. Churi intentaba quitarle el centro de mesa y Kaotan vigilaba los alrededores mientras forcejeaban con sus manos. Era obvio que algo estaba ocurriendo. A estas alturas ya nada importaba, claro estaban los que guardaban el orden, pero la mayoría de las chicas ya estaba en sus cuartos por diversos motivos.

-¡Ahí viene Yuasa!- Exclama Kaotan exaltada. –Llévensela rápido.-

-Puedo ayudarte a llevarla- Se ofrece Victoria amablemente al ver aquel inconveniente.

Aparte de Rena y Jurina, Victoria es una chica con una altura respetable, incluso es un poco más alta que Jurina y su complexión física es atlética, se ve fuerte.

-Mmm. Está bien. Levantemos la con cuidado.- Por fin acepta Sae la ayuda. – ¿En qué piso están?-

-En el 5º- Responde Rena

-¡Oh! Nosotras también.- Cometa Sae intentando levantar a Masana. -Entonces vamos para donde mismo.-

-¡Rápido, rápido!- Les dice Churi.

Victoria se acerca a la chica ebria y la toma de un brazo como si de un papel se tratara. Mientras Sae la tomaba del otro lado. Así la levantan y emprenden su camino a al pasillo que lleva a los elevadores.

Jurina se sienta en una de las sillas junto a Churi que estaba acomodando el centro de mesa, el que Masana quería llevarse, cuando las chicas se despide observa cómo es la ultima vista que tendrá de Rena esa noche.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bonitas luceeees~~! ¡Quierrooo esas luces~~!…-

-Sí, si las luces. ¿Caray Rena que tiene el alcohol de este lado del mundo?-

-¡Tequila!... ¡Te quilaaaa~~!- Grita Masana en su felicidad. -¿De dónde essel tequila~~?- Hace una pregunta al aire.

A todas les causa gracia mientras se volteaban a ver entre ellas, pero realmente no lo sabían.

-Ammm…pues creo que de ¿México?- Responde victoria.

-¡Quiero ir a Méxicooo~~ Ahora…! -

-¡Shhhh!- Sae y Rena hacen se expresan entre dientes interrumpiéndola tapándole la boca.

-Caray a ese ni yo le entro.- Dice Victoria haciendo referencia al Tequila ante la expresión de las demás chicas que jamás habían visto algo parecido mientras llevaban lo mas decentemente posible a Masana sin armar desfiguros.

Kaotan comentan algunas cosas con Churi. En ese momento Yuasa se acerca a ellas y conversa algunas cosas con Jurina pasando un tiempo considerable.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos nosotros también.- Dice Churi para tratar de evadir las posibles preguntas de Yuasa.

-Si es verdad.- Y Kaotan no puede estar mas desacuerdo con la idea, después de esta peculiar noche lo único que quieren es descansar un poco pues seguramente mañana será un día agotador.

-Jurina ¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Por mí no hay problema…- Responde ella.

-Mmm ¿Masana se fue ya?- Pregunta Yuasa.

-Haa…S…Si…acaba de irse, le dolía la cabeza.- Dice Jurina en excusa por la usencia de quien se supone la vigilaría toda la noche. Pero Jurina no ha dado de que hablar así que su conciencia esta semi-tranquila.

-Mmmm, bueno hasta mañana entonces chicas, no lo olvide nos vemos a las 10 de la mañana.- Siendo lo último que Yuasa les dice levantándose de la mesa y desapareciendo entre los invitados.

-Dolor de cabeza el que le va a dar mañana…- Murmura Kaotan.

Las chicas se levantan de sus asientos, para caminar hacia el pasillo de los ascensores también al igual que algunos de los invitados, otros siguen festejando.

-Masana ¡Suéltala!- Rena y Sae tratan por todos los medios posibles quitarle los brazos de encima de Victoria. La apretaba fuertemente y no la dejaba levantarse.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, la recostaron en una de las camas, pero las manos tercas de Masana aprisionaron la cintura de Victoria y ahora no quería soltarla.

-Dale un almohada para que la abrace.- Siguiere Victoria.

-¿Una almohada?-

-No se me ocurre otra cosa...- Decía Victoria mientras forcejeaba con los brazos.

-Hueles bien~~…-

-¿¡Eh!?- Dice Victoria con cara de no saber qué hacer.

Rápido Rena corre por un vaso de agua mientras Sae interponía la almohada entre Victoria y ella. Por fin Masana está sentada abrazando la almohada tambaleándose aun sentada.-

-Toma bebe un poco.- Rena le ofrece el vaso de agua.

Masana toma un sorbo-Iaggg~~ ¿Qué es esto? sabe feeooooo~~…- Haciendo un gesto evidente pero tomándosela a regañadientas.

-¿Crees que deberíamos traerle algunas de sus cosas?- Pregunta Victoria a Sae.

-Sería lo mejor.-

-¿En qué habitación esta?- Pregunta ahora Rena

Sae no recordaba en ese momento, por razones obvias, que Jurina compartía la habitación con Masana y acepta esa idea sin pensarlo.

-#200.- Responde Sae despreocupada.

Y así las chicas salen de la habitación #209 para dirigirse a la #200 que justo está dando vuelta. Cuando están a punto de tocar la puerta suponiendo que la compañera de cuarto de Masana ya se encontrara dentro una voz las distrae.

-Con que aquí estaban.-

-Evan, aun no te has ido a tu habitación. Hueles un poco alcohol.- Le dice Victoria.

-Bebí un poco…- Admite el chico. - Intente volver a mi habitación, pero de verdad quiero hablar con Rena.- Habla el chico volteando a verla directamente.

-Hablaremos después ¿Quieres?-

-Después ¿Cuándo Rena? Llevo casi una semana esperando.- Evan se exalta un poco. -No me muevo de aquí hasta que no aceptes hablar conmigo.-

-¿Y donde se supone que quieres hablar?, ni creas que te dejare solo con ella.- Interviene Victoria.

-¿Por qué no?, ella está segura a mi lado, daría cualquier cosa porque así fuera, y ella lo sabe.-

Victoria arquea una ceja por la respuesta de Evan volteando a ver inmediatamente a Rena en el proceso. Ahora sabia porque no quería tener cierta conversación con el joven y menos ahora, que el chico no se ve en buen estado. -Evan no insistas. Es mejor que hablen después.-

-No.- De pronto Evan aprisiona a Rena de los hombros. -Vamos Rena, ¿dime porque me evitas?-

Rena inútilmente forcejeaba contra las manos del chico. –No te estoy evitando.- Responde ya con ligera molestia.

Victoria realmente no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente Evan no estaba bien pero no lo cree capaz de hacerla algo a Rena.

-¿No lo haces?- Evan Pregunta acercando cada vez más a Rena a su cuerpo casi con una distancia mínima.- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, no solo me evitas, desvías tu mirada y te pones nerviosa, toda esta noche has estado nerviosa...-

Rena sabe que cualquier cosa que diga alargara mas esta situación, y lo que menos quiere es una discusión mas sebera. Victoria solo presenciaba a una gran actriz fuera del escenario.

-Evan, sabes que te aprecio mucho.- Rena le dice con una voz muy suave mientras le toca la cara con ambas manos.

Evan cierra los ojos ante el toque de Rena. –Sabes que no quiero solo eso.- Responde él más sumiso.

-Lo sé...-

Jurina, Kaotan y Churi salieron del ascensor para dirigirse a sus habitaciones que están una enfrente de la otra, cuando dieron la vuelta no podían creer lo que veían. Rena le estaba tocando la cara al chico que al mismo tiempo la tenía su sujeta de los brazos a cero distancias.

Jurina apresuro sus pasos inconscientemente dejando atrás a las otras dos chicas, Victoria vio como una figura se acercaba con el rabillo de su ojo. Y volteo inmediatamente al ver que ya estaba prácticamente parada detrás de Rena pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Aclara su voz para hacerse notar -¿Interrumpo?-

Evan voltea verla aun con las manos de Rena en su rostro. Mientras Rena se queda inmóvil.

-La otra Matsui.- Murmura el Chico.

Con un toque de elegancia Rena retira sus manos de la cara de Evan y en el proceso quita sutilmente las manos de que la tenían tomada de los hombros y que esta vez no se negaron a soltarla.

Rena al verse libre voltea hacia Jurina dándole la espalda a Evan.

-¿Jurina, que haces aquí?-

-Están pardos frente a mi habitación.- Responde disimulando su molestia tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que ha visto. En el acto Churi y Kaotan se paran detrás de Jurina cuando por fin le dieron alcance.

El joven extiende su mano que pasa por un lado de Rana. Conforme se ven fijamente a los ojos, el chico le lleva una altura considerable.

-Evan Bradford, Mucho gusto.-

Jurina lo mira con desconfianza pero educadamente atiende al saludo americano, tomando su mano.

-Matsui Jurina. Mucho gusto.-

-Creo que Rena no se tomo la molestia de presentarme hoy a su hermana.-

Se forma un silencio después de esas palabras, Churi mira a Victoria y como si pudieran entenderse por fin se atreve a hablar la otra chica.

-Creo que debemos retirarnos Evan. Ya es tarde y las chicas se ven cansadas.-

Pero los chicos no dejaban de verse. Por fin Jurina aparta su mirada cuando siente la mano de Rena en su hombro, y Sorpresivamente Evan accede ante la petición de Victoria Soltando la mano de Jurina.

-¿Vienes Rena?- Pregunta Evan.

-No.- Responde sin dejar de ver a Jurina, sabe que hay un mal entendido y no lo dejara pasar.

-Entonces, hasta mañana, Rena.- Por ultimo dice el chico despidiéndose muy occidentalmente con un beso en la mejilla que no pasa desapercibido por todas las presentes, pues la forma en que lo hizo no fue solo por despedirse, pero Rena permanece como si no pasara nada.

-Hasta mañana Rena. Siento mucho no poder ayudar más.-

-Mm...Está bien Victoria, te alcanzo en un momento.-

Los dos chicos se retiran, Victoria le sirve un poco de apoyo a Evan que daba unos pasos vacilantes. Rena y las demás chicas ven como desaparecen por el pasillo e inmediatamente regresa su mirada Jurina. Las otras dos chicas permanecían en silencio ellas saben que esto va mas allá de una simple casualidad y las cosas se enredan cada vez más, ahora la incertidumbre crece y no le dan cavidad a la duda de que lo que hay en la revista no sea del todo falso.

Jurina se mueve hacia la puerta marcada con el numero 200, Rena recuerda que iba a llevarle algunas cosas a Masana justo de esa misma habitación.

-Masana, no está aquí.- Dice en cuanto abre la puerta. -Esta con Sae, no sabía que tú compartías habitación con ella.-

-Ahora lo sabes. Y si ya sabía que Sae estaría con ella.- Responde con una molestia evidente.

-Debo llevarle algunas cosas a Sae…- Pero es interrumpida por Churi.

-No te molestes mas, nosotras lo llevaremos.- Y sin decir más Churi jaló a Kaotan y se cuelan en la habitación, solo sacan lo indispensable como el cepillo de dientes entre otras cosas.

Mientras las dos chicas permanecen en la entrada en silencio, Rena miraba a Jurina como evitaba cruzar con su mirada y trataba de organizar sus ideas y comprender que es lo que repentinamente está sucediendo.

-Eso es todo, lo llevaremos y nos vemos hasta mañana.- Las chicas salen apresuradas de la habitación. -Hasta mañana.- Se despiden ambas al mismo tiempo.

-También tú deberías irte a tu habitación.- Le dice Jurina a Rena.

-No-

-¿No?-

-Creo que debemos hablar.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que viste y sobre lo que vio Victoria…-

-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí ¿Cierto?-

-Lo sé, pero ya lo estoy…- Se miran por un tiempo considerable, Rena no parecía dar marcha atrás y a Jurina no se le podían leer sus pensamientos.

Las chicas se miraban persistentemente haciendo presente ese obstinado carácter que las caracteriza. Jurina da un paso de lado y le hace una seña con la cabeza dándole pie a entrar a la habitación.

Cuando entran, Rena se encarga de cerrar la puerta pero extrañamente las envuelve un silencio incomodo cuando ella entra de lleno. Se para junto a Jurina mientras ella acomodaba un poco el desorden sobre su cama.

-¿Tu mano está bien?- Pregunta tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Si.- Contesta de mala gana. –Nada que no se solucione con una bandita.-

-Nunca había visto a Masana de esa forma.-

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunta sin rodeos ignorando el comentario de Rena.

\- ¿Él?¿Evan?...Pues….Mi compañero de trabajo, el otro protagonista… - Hablaba Rena buscando cualquier palabra que cambiara los evidentes conflictivos pensamientos de Jurina.

-Muy cercano por lo que veo.- Interrumpe Jurina murmurando y Rena la escucha.

-Y un ahora un amigo… ¿Estas celosa?- Pregunta Rena como si se le formara una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de sus labios apenas visible que no parece como si hubiera hecho nada malo, contrastante con la evidente cara de Jurina.

-No.- Responde mientras acomoda sus cosas que dejo regadas en la cama. -¿Qué es lo que quieres que hablemos?-

La actitud de Jurina es un poco áspera, Rena su pone que es por la forma en que se están dando las cosas ahora han sido varios malentendidos. De alguna forma sabia que algo así pasaría cuando volviera a estar cerca de Jurina, solo que nunca se imagino que sucediera tan pronto.

-Puedo ver que las cosas ya no son las mismas.- Murmura Rena con una voz apenas perceptible.

-¿Y eso es malo?- Pregunta Jurina mientras seguía guardando su desorden.

-No. Para nada, incluso ciento que yo he cambiado.-

Jurina la voltea ver – ¿Que tanto?- No quería enterarse que ella es parte de ese cambio.

-No lo suficiente como para olvidarme de ti, y de lo que siento ahora parada frente a ti.- Le dice Rena mientras le quita una sudadera de las manos dejándola de lado para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Tu cara es hermosa, lo sabías? ¿Extrañaba verla todos los días?-

-¿De verdad te lo parece?-

-Sí. Me encanta, y no había día que no pensara en ello, incluso recordaba todas tus expresiones incluyendo la de tu malgenio. Y pensaba mucho en esa sonrisa que hoy no me has mostrado. ¿Ocurre algo más Jurina?-

El silencio las envolvía mientras se miraban, y Jurina no parece meditar sus palabras.

-He pensado en dejarlo…- Dice espontáneamente y sin titubeo alguno.

Rena parece no estar en la misma sintonía que Jurina, y trata de entender esas palabras.

-¿Dejar que?-

-Tú lo sabes.-

Rena intuye los sentimientos de Jurina, sin embargo no sabe porque está teniendo esos pensamientos, pero sabe que posiblemente este experimentando algún sentimiento nuevo dentro de ella.

-No Jurina, no puedes decir eso. Tu camino apenas se está formando aun hay mucho...-

-¿Mi camino? Llevo años aquí, parece una eternidad. Yo quiero ser libre como tu.-

-Aun no es momento...- Habla ahora Rena más segura de esta conversación sin sentido.

-¿¡Y cuando se supone que lo será!?- Se exalta un poco mirando hacia otro lado. En su frustración interrumpiéndola.

-Tranquila. Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero cuando sea el momento tu lo sabrás.- Rena se sorprende de la ofuscada Jurina que parece no pensar con cordura y suelta sus manos para tomarla de los hombros cálidamente.

-Mírame.-

Pero Jurina hace caso omiso.

-Jurina, mírame.- Vuelve a decirle de forma suave. –Por favor mírame…-

Estas simples palabras ablandan el corazón terco de Jurina y voltea a verla como se lo ha pedido, pero no mantiene quieta su mirada, a lo que Rena la busca cariñosamente mientras la toma de las mejillas.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo...- Le dice Jurina con ojos tristes pero muy brillantes.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo deseo yo también pero aun no es momento.-

-¿Y cuándo será el momento? ¿Cuándo un flacucho cara bonita quiera robar tu corazón?-

Rena dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora conoce la razón de las palabras sin sentido de Jurina. Son solo los celos hablando por ella.

-En cuanto supe que regresarías, mi corazón se oprimió, ¿no se supone que debía ser diferente? ¿Qué me debía de dar gusto?, claro que me inquiete, me moría por verte cuando lo asimile, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un miedo enorme al saber que no podría estar contigo como antes. Y más saber que posiblemente habrías encontrado a otra persona, y creo que no estoy tan equivocada con eso. Además me prohibieron ser yo misma y eso me causo una desesperación inexplicable cuando te vi entrar esta noche.-

Levantando un poco las cejas, Rena jala sutilmente a Jurina con sus manos en un acto un tanto audaz haciendo presión sobre sus labios, deslizándolas después por su cuello y terminar rodeándola por el mismo con sus brazos en un beso de cadencia sedante y muy tierna, en un intento de apaciguar su corazón.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? - Le pregunta Rena con la voz más dulce que tiene separándose solo escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-A perderte.- Responde ante un ligero sofoco. De pronto su semblante cambio y un aire de poderío se formo junto con esas palabras.

-¿Por qué?, ¿confías en mí?- Pregunta Mientras unos ojos las veían con un expresión inexplicable, pero podía distinguir en ellos mucho deseo.

-Más que en mi misma.- Responde segura de sus palabras.

-Entonces tómame, sabes que te pertenezco. Hazme tuya otra vez si crees que estoy mintiendo.- Le contesta Rena como retando a su suerte sabiendo bien lo que Jurina representa para ella, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que eso contrae.

Sus palabras se convirtieron en hechos, Jurina correspondió el abrazo que Rena le había ofrecido anteriormente y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro jalándola con una de sus manos del cuello, encontrándose ambas con sus labios.

Comenzaron besarse sin control alguno, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad del movimiento de sus labios, desahogando todo lo que habían guardado estos casi nueve meses y terminando con el juego de miradas de esta noche. Sus manos reconocían sus cuerpos acariciando sutilmente lo que tenían al alcance.

Después de un tiempo considerable donde las palabras sobraban, ambas frenaron sus deseos para mirarse, solo mirarse.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?- Pregunta Jurina sofocada mientras sus brazos envolvían la espalda de Rena.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-

Las chicas entraron en un juego de preguntas y respuestas muy meloso mientras sus narices se rozaban constantemente mezclando sus alientos en cada una de ellas, amenazándose con los labios de tomarse mutuamente sin previo aviso.

-¿Nos meteremos en problemas si alguien se entera?-

-¿Problemas?, Jurina ya somos un problema.-

-¿Entonces te quedas?-

-Me quedo…-

-¿No quieres ir a tu habitación por algunas de tus cosas?-

-No las necesito-

-¿A no?-

-No, se que siempre traes contigo un cepillo de dientes extra, me encanta tu shampoo y tu maleta siempre tiene ropa de mas, que apenas si puedes cerrarla.-

-Parece que me conoce muy bien…- Dice Jurina con una voz seductora mientras es callada con un beso pausado y prolongado que Rena decide iniciar nuevamente.

Querían pasar un agradable noche y se tomaron las cosas con calma sabiendo que ninguna de las dos ira a ninguna parte. Jurina contemplaba a Rena mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas despejando una de las camas.

Rena puede sentir esa mirada penetrante de Jurina -¿Seguirás mirándome así?- preguntaba mientras se quitaba uno de sus aretes.

-No puedo mirarte de otra forma. ¿No te gusta?- Dice dejando de hacer lo que hacía.

Rena estaba de espaldas quitándose sus joyas que llevaba puestas depositándolas en la mesita de noche y Jurina no podía dejar de verla, sintió la necesidad de tocarla y a estas alturas no había nada ni nadie que lo evitara pues, había terminado de quitar su desorden que obviamente a Rena no le gusta. No lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a ella. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse casi por si solos, cada paso que daba era un latido del corazón mas fuerte. Rena al sentir el respirar de Jurina cerca de su nuca cerró los ojos mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-No me gusta.- Responde la pregunta de Jurina. –Me encanta.- Dice en un ligero suspiro.

Lentamente, Jurina la tomo de la cintura y pego su cuerpo con el de ella. Su nariz por fin hizo contacto en la nuca de aquel cuello largo que tanto le fascina, olfateaba casa milímetro de él. Rena sintió un escalofrió causado por la sensación del respirar y el roce de Jurina.

-A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos no he olvidado cada parte de ti…- Dice entre cortadamente mientras examinaba nuevamente aquella piel que dejaba ver su vestido acuñado a su cabello recogido.

La nariz de Jurina se paseaba lenta y delicadamente de un la a otro, de arriba abajo, se detenía por momentos cortos para apenas si rozar con sus labios esa suave piel que le fascinaba. Una de las manos de Rena subió hacia la cabeza de Jurina tomándola suavemente. Mientras que Jurina había llegado a una de sus partes favoritas, la oreja de Rena.

-Aun recuerdo hasta el mas mínimo detalle de tu cuerpo…- Le susurra en un suspiro.

Pronto la respiración de Rena comenzaba a agitarse con el simple roce de deseo de Jurina, su corazón de por sí ya latía con fuerza ahora lo hacía más del doble al escuchar su voz tan cerca diciéndole esas palabras. Podía sentir como la chica marcaba ahora besos por toda la línea del cuello y de su barbilla, mientras invitaba a su cadera mecerse junto con la de ella de un lado a otro, pues la sostenía con una mano que rodeaba su cintura y otra que se paseaba por su abdomen y por momentos se atrevía a subir más arriba. Mientras Jurina seguía recitando sus palabras llenas de deseo.

-Esa delgadez característica tuya, tu cuello largo, una figura única que reconocería incluso sin ver tu rostro. Simplemente eres irresistible para mí.- Rena no lo soporto más y dejo salir un gemido placentero seguido de respiraciones profundas.

Las manos de Jurina hacían lo suyo, su objetivo, la cremallera del vestido, para pasar a los hombros de Rena y tomar los delgados tirantes. Mientras repartía besos en ellos era claro lo que deseaba, despojar a Rena de esa prenda, para la cual ella no opuso resistencia. El vestido cayó, ahora Jurina podía ver perfectamente esa espalda que tanto deliraba, lo único que estorbaba a aquella la vista era esa hermosa lencería que siempre caracterizo a Rena y que solo verla la excitaba.

Las manos de Jurina acariciaban todo lo que querían, subían y bajaban tortuosamente por los coturnos de aquella esbelta figura, repetidas veces desde su pierna pasando por sus glúteos al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba succionando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rena solo estaba envuelta en placer por cada sensación que Jurina le regalaba. Ella seguía su exploración recordando cada parte del cuerpo que anteriormente fue suyo y que ahora disfruta más que antes. Se paseaba por el abdomen, pasaba por sus pechos, besaba su cuello su espalda, su boca, todo. La respiración y los gemidos ahogados de Rena eran tan excitantes que ya no podía obtenerse de besar otras partes de su cuerpo.

Olía tan bien, esta vez podía embriagarse de aquel aroma que se ausento la primera vez que se entregaron una a la otra, esta vez sus sentidos reconocían ese aroma que la volvía loca todos los días, por fin podía probarlo, por fin podía impregnarse de él.

Cuidadosamente la hizo girar, para encontrase de frente con unos ojos llenos de deseo. Rena se acerco a su rostro pero, no tomo sus labios, si no que marco un camino de besos pausados iniciando por su barbilla pasando al cuello de Jurina, era tiempo de que se invirtieran los papeles. Procedió a desatar los cordones que rodeaban su cuello, la miro a los ojos conforme los desataba y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues se apodero de sus labios sin previo aviso, mientras el vestido junto con sus manos se deslizaba por la línea de las espalda las manos de Rena se detuvieron en su espalda baja habiendo cumplido con su objetivo, el vestido termino deslizándose solo hasta llegar al piso.

Empujo a Jurina con sutileza a la cama y de forma seductora con suficiente erotismo subió sobre de ella, arqueando su espalda y acomodando su cuerpo. Una de sus manos la tomo del de entre el cuello y su mentón, con su dedo pulgar acaricio los labios de Jurina mientras la veía intensamente. Aquella mano comenzó a bajar lentamente y con la yema de sus dedos rozo el busto delicadamente, para posar su mano completa sobre el abdomen desnudo y deslizarla hacia la parte trasera de su espalda. Así junto su cuerpo con el de Jurina, pronto se familiarizo con la temperatura y su piel se erizo al igual que la de Jurina al sentirse una a la otra de nuevo, solo para comenzar una vez más una lucha implacable de besos ardientes.

Ambas estaban cegadas en su deseo y sus manos se movían por si solas comenzando a estorbarles aquella ropa interior. Jurina tomo el control de la situación, girando rápidamente sobre Rena, dibujo una sonrisa lasciva llena de deseo mientras Rena la veía con su mente nublada por el mismo sentimiento. Una vez más Jurina la tenía a su merced y no iba a perder la oportunidad de tomarla. Moría por probar nuevamente aquellos montículos de Rena. Moría por sentir su intimidad nuevamente entre sus dedos. Y simplemente lo hizo, mejor que antes. Jurina besaba sin control cada parte del cuerpo de Rena, y a ella, no le quedaba más que retorcerse de placer. Sus manos tomaban fuertemente las sabanas y apretaba lo más que podía sus labios, por cada sensación que recibía de la persona a quien dice amar.

Jurina la tomo y la hizo suya nuevamente esa noche, hasta agotarse ambas en aquel acto que no tenía otro nombre más que, amor puro.


	8. -Confió en ti-

PERDER PARA GANAR

Nota: Tardare un poco en actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que lo hare. Gracias por leer.

Capitulo 8

-Creo en ti… -

Amanecía en la bella cuidad de OKINAWA. Pronto se veía en la playa junto con el amanecer las figuras ennegrecidas por los primeros rayos del sol, se podía observar como delimitaban algunas zonas, pues los técnicos y staff trabajaban en conjunto para que la filmación de hoy fuera un éxito.

La intención de día es rodar el máximo posible, tanto escenas de la película como el nuevo video. No hay un orden específico pero todo está listo promete ser un día muy agotador dado al limitado tiempo que tienen para terminar de grabar. Afuera todos se encontraban con mucho trabajo y con mucha energía, sin embargo en las habitaciones las cosas eran muy distintas.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- Grita Sae con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Tres chicas se encontraban al pie de la cama donde dormía Masana, no podían desperdiciar ese momento y esta vez la chica de la cámara grabaría todo.

-Mmmmm.- Se queja Masana. –No grites ¿Cual es la necesidad de gritar?- Murmura mientras abre inmediatamente los ojos. -¿Qué… que rayos hago en tu habitación Sae? ¿Y por que están ellas aquí?- Pregunta confundida mientras tomaba su cabeza y volteaba a todas partes.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?- Continua gritando Sae mientras las otras chicas veían divertidas lo mal que estaba Masana.

-Basta no grites.-

-¡AH, ESTA BIEN. PERO YA LEVANTATE!-

-Ya…ya…- Se queja en un lamento mientras sobaba sus sienes.

Por fin Masana se reincorpora sentándose en la cama y recargándose en la cabecera.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-¿No te acuerdas?- Le pregunta Kaotan con una voz de obviedad convincente.

-Te subiste a una de las mesa, bailaste y cantaste enfrente de todos.- Dice Churi siguiéndole el juego a Kaotan.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no pude haber hecho eso!-

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas?- Churi se burla en su peculiar tono.

Masana la veía con cara de susto, tratando de recordar algo que evidentemente no ocurrió, no del todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice realmente?, ¿por qué me duele la cabeza?, y ¿por qué tengo mucha sed?-

-¡AH, QUIEEEN SABE!- Sigue gritando Sae, mientras recorre las cortinas dejando entrar una brillante luz de sol.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Mis ojos!-

Las chicas se burlan de Masana, jamás habían tenido aun ebrio tan cerca y menos para comprobar lo efectos secundarios. Estaban dispuestas a hacerla sufrir todo este día. Su cara era más pálida de lo habitual.

Pronto las chicas ven como se levanta rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño con un poco de dificultad y se miran entre ellas, Masana les ha dado una gran lección y es, no tomes algo que no conoces y menos si dice Tequila en la etiqueta de las botellas.

Masana vuelve y se sienta de nuevo en la cama, escucho entre su aturdimiento que las otras chicas comentaban algo de Jurina y Rena.

-¿Entonces se quedo con ella?-

-Pues si.-

-Ten bebe esto.- Sae le ofrece una bebida muy extraña mientras seguían conversando.

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunta mientras bebe. -¿Qué es esto?- Al probarlo hace gestos.

-Honestamente no lo sé, pero Yuasa vino a tocar hasta mi puerta esta mañana y me lo dio.-

-¿Se dio cuenta de todo cierto?- Pregunta Masana.

-Era inevitable con el escándalo que armaste. ¡Te querías traer el centro de mesa!- Dice Churi divertida.

-Y los cubiertos.- Kaotan hacia movimientos con su cabeza en desaprobación sin dejar de lado el tono burlón.

-Qué pena… Pero realmente era lindo…es todo lo que recuerdo. - Dice Masana con cara de vergüenza.

-Pero bailabas bien.- Sigue Sae con la burla mientras imitaba movimientos que jamás existieron.-Ya hablando en cerio.- Se acerca a la cama y se sienta a los pies de Masana. –¿Siguen las dos en la habitación?-

-Parece que si.-

-Si te contáramos lo que paso ayer enfrente de nuestras habitaciones.-

Masana solo las veía hablar mientras bebía una cosa efervescente.

-¿Qué fue?-

-Cuando dimos la vuelta para llegar a nuestras habitaciones, tremenda escena encontramos. Para no hacerte el cuento largo Jurina y el Príncipe ya se conocen, y también parece que no se cayeron bien.

-¿Y esto es bueno o es malo?- Pregunta Sae

-Yo diría que malo…- Responde Churi pero Masana interrumpe.

-¿Me pueden incluir en la plática? No entiendo de qué hablan.-

-Pues mira, ayer cuando tú decidiste ser feliz con tu nuevo amigo el alcohol, Jurina conoció al tal Evan, que por cierto Jurina se te escapo y se encontró en el tocador con Rena…-

-Si me di cuenta, y para serles sincera desde que inicio todo esto no quería ser yo quien impidiera el encuentro con Rena.- Dice Masana en medio de las palabras de Churi mientras seguía hidratándose.

-En fin los encontramos en una situación bastante incomoda a la vista. Rena amedrento el ambiente, como sabe hacerlo y nosotras venimos aquí a traerte algunas cosas. Victoria y Evan se fueron a su habitación, pero Rena se quedo hablando con Jurina, y…parece que Victoria ya se dio cuenta del juego que traen estas dos.-

-¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?- Cuestiona Masana mientras seguía haciendo gestos.

-Pues el de ¿Amigas con derecho?... se puede decir así.- Complementa Sae lo que posiblemente Churi quiso decir.

Las chicas se miraban entre sí, saben que esto no pinta bien. Rena parece actuar de forma normal como si no pasara nada. Jurina esta estúpidamente enamorada de ella, y ellas saben que hay algo oculto detrás de todo. Nadie sabe que pueda pasar, pero si saben que no será nada bueno. El silencio inundaba la habitación, cada una imaginaba cosas en su cabeza.

-mmm, ¿De verdad hice esas cosas?- Pregunta Masana aun es su desconcierto.

Sae se levanta, Churi y Kaotan se dirigen a la salida solo observando a Masana mientras hacían gestos de desaprobación moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Mejor ya vamos a prepararnos y desayunar, quedan dos horas para que inicien las grabaciones.- Termina por decirle Sae.

Por fin aquel cuerpo dormido daba señales de vida, Jurina abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió por la ligera fatiga que sintió inmediatamente, no cabe duda que los años no pasan en vano. Ya no es aquella niña que se podía recuperar del cansancio físico y las noches sin dormir fácilmente. Intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que unos brazos la estaban rodeando. Giro un poco su cabeza y se topo con una nariz que inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se formo en sus labios inmediatamente cuando reconoció en Rena a sus espaldas, a la mujer que tanto anhelaba apenas hace unas horas atrás. Despacio se dio la vuelta para no despertarla hasta que quedo frente a ella casi rozando aquella nariz.

Contemplaba aquel bello rostro dormido, aun no podía creer que la tenía enfrente de nuevo y era toda suya. Todavía recuerda vívidamente aquellas veces que compartieron juntas la habitación pero que no permitía ni un solo ruido, siempre absorta en sus lecturas, concentrada en lo suyo. No le quedaba más remedio que contemplarla o simplemente la dejaba sola para que estuviera más cómoda. Así fue su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, se acostumbró a vivir con ello. La noticia de Rena de abandonar el grupo le vino a mover su mondo completamente, que aunque no era perfecto, se dio cuenta de aquello que realmente quería de ella pero Rena no perecía que fuera a devolverle esos sentimientos que la consumían por dentro cada que tenían que estar juntas.

Eso pensaba mientras veía ese rostro apacible y da un recuento rápido de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que se marcho y aun ahora trata de acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Mientras la contemplan unos sentimientos de posesión la invaden, frente a ella tiene a la mujer con la mezcla perfecta entre la impasibilidad y vehemencia.

Jurina subió lentamente una de sus manos y delineo el rostro de la chica con una delicadeza única, creyó que despertaría pero no sucedió. Era perfecto y sentía una paz inexplicable, se sentía plena. Pronto no pudo contenerse más y suevamente, cosa inusual en Jurina, deposito un beso delicado en sus labios y de verdad creyó que eso la despertaría pero tampoco lo hizo. Al parecer lo hábitos de sueño de su princesa habían cambiado un poco. Sonríe ampliamente al ver a su bella durmiente que no despierta ni con el beso de su ¿príncipe?

Jurina hace un pequeño puchero, pues desea que esos labios le correspondan sus besos. Besa su frente y la recorre con sus labios tiernamente desde su frente pasando por saltando a su barbilla dejando lo mejor hasta el final con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Usted se está aprovechando de mí?-

Jurina se sorprende por la voz clara y sedante de Rena y abre inmediatamente los ojos después de robarle el segundo beso.

-Estas despierta, ¿desde que cuando?-

-Desde que diste la vuelta.- Responde sin titubear.

-Entonces la que se aprovecho fue otra.- Le dice Jurina con su sonrisa felina mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el de Rena para quedar arriba de ella.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- Pregunta de forma altanera Rena mientras seguía con la vista sus movimientos y movida por la inercia rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Mmmm. No.- Jurina contempla su respuesta con un puchero divertido en el rostro y su mirada miraba varios puntos hasta terminar posando sus ojos en los de Rena. –No realmente.-

Rena deja escapar una sonrisa placentera ante las palabras de la chica y cuando menos lo pensó una de sus manos ya estaba en la cabeza de Jurina y acariciaba su cabello constantemente conforme metía sus dedos entre el.

-¿Tu amiga lo sabe?- Pregunta de a nada.

Esta pregunta toma desprevenida a Rena. – ¿Te molesta que lo sepa?-

-No, al contrario, es bueno que sepan que eres mía.- Le responde con una sonrisa soberbia.

-Ha, que arrogante Matsui. Y, ¿Desde cuándo le pertenezco?-

-Desde siempre.- Dice callando cualquier palabra de réplica de Rena con un suave beso que pedía ser más profundo, y que Rena no se negó a dárselo con una cadencia delirante.

-¿Tu se lo dijiste?- Pregunta Jurina en un esfuerzo por separarse solo un poco de esos labios que la hacían desearla cada vez mas.

-No del todo, lo descubrió por si misma pero no hablamos mucho al respecto y ayer en cuanto salimos del tocador fuimos a tu mesa al ver que tenían un pequeño inconveniente.-

-Oh… ya veo... Creo que debemos levantarnos y prepararnos, en poco tiempo comenzará las grabaciones y Masana no tarda en llegar- Dice Jurina de la nada.

A Rena realmente le sorprende esa actitud de profesionalismo que emana de Jurina en un momento como este.

-Realmente quisiera hacerlo, si me dejaras hacerlo.- Responde Rena mirando a Jurina encima de ella.-

-Deberíamos…- Responde Jurina con cara angelicalmente perversa.

Era mucha belleza pensar en la buena voluntad de Jurina y Rena solo suelta un gemido provocado por las manos escurridizas que se deslizaban por su entre pierna y los labios insatisfechos de Jurina la besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Rena solo se dejaba llevar por tan apasionada mujer y disfrutaba cada segundo que estaba con ella y no se quedo atrás pues sus manos recorrían suavemente la espalda y un poco más allá de Jurina pero era consciente de que tenía que detenerla. Es cierto que Masana no tardaba en llegar y el trabajo las esperaba, ya abría tiempo de estar con su no oficial traviesa mujer.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde caminaban Jurina y Rena por el pasillo y se despiden en el ascensor, Rena debía volver a su dormitorio para cambiarse y Jurina ya se dirigía al set de filmación.

-Pero te veré más tarde.-

-Lo sé. Pero no podre acercarme a ti…como quisiera. Y además estará ese flacucho.-

\- ¿Flacucho?-

-Si- Responde en un puchero Jurina.

A lo que Rena la toma de las mejillas apretándoselas. -¿Te has visto en un espejo?- Pregunta mientras la estruja sutilmente. - Te puedo ver después, podemos comer, vernos en tu habitación o en la mía.- Dice deteniendo su ataque a los cachetes que no veía desde hace varios años y notó inmediatamente.

-Mmmm. Tengo una mejor idea, claro que quiero estar contigo mas tarde. Pero prométeme que tendemos una cita cuando vuelvas a Nagoya.-

Los ojos brillantes de Jurina le impedían decir que no. No estaba segura si volvería pronto, pero no le importaría tener que trasladarse hasta allá para darle gusto a Jurina. Era algo que también quería.

Una mano se levanta en el aire y le muestra el dedo menique, tomando el de Jurina en el movimiento.

-Te lo prometo.-

Jurina sonríe pero la forma en que lo hace, hace que Rena se inquiete. No le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando siente unos agiles labios sellando el pacto.

-Es una promesa.- Dice Jurina después de separarse de los labios robados.

Rena solo la veía como cuando a un niño le han prometido una dulcería entera. Pero sonríe al ver como su "niño" era muy audaz.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Jurina entra despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Rena gira sobre sus talones y dirige al su habitación. Al llegar encuentra el cuarto de baño ocupado, Victoria esta dentro. Aprovecha para cambiarse la ropa, tomo el su baño en la habitación de Jurina y trae ropa de dormir de ella.

-¡Oh Rena! Estas aquí.- Dice la chica conforme se sacude el cabello y sale del cuarto de baño poco tiempo después.

-Sí, acabo de llegar.-

Extrañamente hay un incomodo silencio que las envuelve.

-Yo/Tu…- Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Dime.- Habla Rena cediéndole la palabra presintiendo de que va a ser la conversación.

-Tú, pasaste la noche con ella, ¿cierto?, digo no es que me importe, bueno si eres mi amiga, pero…- Hace una pausa sin saber cómo expresarse. –Mmh...Tu, ella… ¿Son pareja?-

Rena la observa como si estuviera seleccionando las palabras adecuadas. No quería hacerlo sonar como una aventura de una noche.

-Te parecerá extraño pero, no somos pareja en realidad.-

-¿Eh?-

-Es un poco complicado de explicar.-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Dice mientras se acerca a ella.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.- Contesta Rena mientras cruza sus brazos. –La vida de una IDOL en este país no es sencilla.- Comienza a hablar con un semblante serio y sentimental, algo que nunca había visto Victoria. -No es como las estrellas de Hollywood que anochecen con una persona y amanecen con otra. Aquí se cuestiona mucho una relación entre lo que se supone que es puro y un deseo intocable, ninguna persona puede profanar esa pureza. Un acto de esa magnitud puede costarte tu carrera.-

-¿Y si esa "Persona" es una chica y además tu excompañera?-

Rena la mira con cara de aflicción, pensando en que eso es peor para ambas chicas. Eternas rivales forzadas a vender ilusión sin embargo no pueden ilusionarse de ellas mismas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes…-

-Cuéntame.- Dice la chica quien tomo una silla y pacientemente la escuchaba como un niño al que le cuentan un cuento.

Rena toma asiento en el filo de la cama y comienza una narración. -La primera regla es no enamorarse, no salir con chicos ni mostrar interés por nadie. Solo debemos ser como "Musas" detrás de un aparador, solo para ser admiradas. Cuando el grupo inicio hace siete años, me encerré en mi propio mundo. Sin darme cuenta mi nombre estaba en todas partes, el número de fans creció considerablemente. Un fan es muy posesivo y es muy fácil ofenderlos, para él somos sagradas. Y cuando menos imagine todos mis días eran acompañados por Jurina. Efímeramente SKE era Wmatsui y por un largo tiempo así nos conocían, a los fans les encantaba esa idea, pero había a quienes no les gustaba. Los años pasaron y nos empezaron a tratar como rivales, pero ya era tarde, yo ya había generado fuerte sentimientos hacia ella y me advirtieron claramente que no lo hiciera.-

-¿Y, porque no podías hacerlo?-

-Porque se supone que somos competidoras por naturaleza. Un sentimiento así era haber condenado al grupo al fracaso ya que la rivalidad desaparecía y generaría inestabilidad hacia los otros miembros y más a las más jóvenes que comparten una característica en común; ellas cuando entran no se atreven a hablarnos y siendo una "pareja real" no llegaríamos a ningún lugar con ese peculiar comportamiento. Con el tiempo aumentó la cantidad de fans que no quería a Wmatsui. Preferían vernos por separado, pero la administración satisfacía a ambas partes. Y se veía reflejado en las ventas y la popularidad de cada una.-

-Eso es absurdo. Si dos seres se quieren no hay forma de que pueden dañar algo.-

-Si los miembros jóvenes ven algo inalcanzable pierden el interés y al perderlo no se esfuerzan. Siendo sus simpáis ellas luchan con las demás y consigo mismas para resaltar y que lo notemos. Además, personalmente era como algo que no podía tener ya que ambas pesábamos por cuenta propia y generamos un dúo que no se pudo suplir por ningún otro a tal grado de ser sobre valorado y odiado. También el más raro del todo el Grupo48 ya que… yo soy seis años mayor que ella.-

-¿Seis años? O sea que ella actualmente tiene.-

-19. Entro al grupo cuando tenía 11 y yo 17, con respecto a la edad era algo que no podía asimilar yo misma. Y no imagino lo que dirían los demás.-

-La opinión de los demás no importa…creo, pero entiendo, entiendo tu posición y la de ella.- Comenta Victoria tratando de ver las cosas de una forma elocuente.

-Me dedique a hacerle desplantes, ignorarla, fui muy estricta y prácticamente todo lo que hacía estaba mal apara mi. Al principio creí que era solo un sentimiento de hermanas, pero tengo un hermano y no se sentía igual, era algo más. Ese ser que llama la atención en cualquier lugar que pisa creció y más me gusto todo de ella. Yo enterré lo que sentía y creí tener éxito pero basto una advertencia por parte de ella para darme cuenta de todo lo contrario y de que eso que sentía no se había ido sino que se hizo más fuerte al pasar el tiempo. La saque de quicio mil veces pero ella siempre estaba ahí sin importar que, ella solo estaba ahí y seguía mis órdenes mientras con otros miembros mi comportamiento era más noble y ella lo notaba, siempre fue estoica al momento de salir al frente y estar a mí lado pero callada, reprimida y frustrada frete a mí. Ahora que ya no estoy dentro de SKE formo parte de los que no pueden tocarla aun siendo una chica. Los fans no me lo perdonarían y menos los de ella, la discreción se volvió nuestra prioridad.-

-Entonces son como muñecas.-

-Posiblemente sea la mejor descripción.- Responde Rena al comentario de su amiga.

-Aunque… realmente me gustaría estar su lado... no entiendo porque no la dejan acercarse a mí durante la filmación…- Murmura pensativa.

-¿Qué?-

-No puede estar conmigo...como ella acostumbra. No sé de donde salió esa orden.-

-Es bastante extraño. Y, entre otras cosas ¿no piensas formalizarte con ella?, aunque sean un pareja en secreto. Porque bueno no quiero entrar en detalles, pero supongo que no solo platicaron anoche…-

-¡Victoria!- Se exalta un poco Rena por pena.

-Perdón, pero es la verdad. Vamos Rena es normal entre dos personas que se quieren. ¿Piensas en decírselo? Y, ¿Piensas darle aquel objeto que encontré accidentalmente?-

-Honestamente si lo pienso. Si tengo la oportunidad y tengo mis nuevas metas claras pronto hare lo que tenga que hacer.-

Jurina después de salir del ascensor en la planta baja. Inmediatamente fue abordada por su manager quien ya le tenía su desayuno, y por Yuasa que ya le estaba entregando varias hojas. Se dirigieron directamente al set de grabación donde se encontraban unas carpas muy bien a condicionadas, varias chicas ya se encontraban ahí vistiendo su nuevo vestuario. Ella hace meramente lo suyo mientras pensaba en la noche anterior.

-Hoy se ve muy animada, Sempai.- Escucha una voz mientras se vestía en uno de los camerinos.

-¿Tú crees?- Responde volteando a ver a una chica a la cual no le puede ocultar esa felicidad.

-Si.- Contesta Rara con una sonrisa honesta, nada le da mas gusto ver a su Sempai feliz, ya que por alguna razón siempre la contagia y le da ánimos de seguir adelante todos los días.

-Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo hoy. ¿Sí?-

La chica solo asienta con la cabeza para ver como su Sempai se retiraba con una felicidad que no podía ocultar. Sin embargo no está satisfecha con ello y algo le preocupa y ese algo tiene nombre, su otra Sempai.

Mientras tanto Rena y victoria caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse al set de grabaciones.

-¿Masana?- Rena observa cómo alguien sale de la habitación de Jurina pero con la cara más pálida de lo normal y unos lentes oscuros.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Rena y…-

-Victoria.- Habla la chica para presentarse nuevamente ya que por lo visto no la recuerda.

-¡Oh! buenos días.-

-Buenos días.- Responden las dos chicas.

-¿Van hacia el set?-

-Si.- Contestan ambas.

-No tevés muy bien Masana.- Cometa Rena.

-Sobreviviré no te preocupes.-

-¿Y esos lentes?- Pregunta Rena mientras se dirigen al ascensor.

-Pues son para el sol, que mas…-

-Si claro, el sol.- Dice mientras entran al ascensor. Rena lamentablemente sabe de esto bien, ya que, hay una hora de su vida que desea borrar de su mente a causa precisamente por beber un poco de más.

-Masana…-Rena hace una pausa ordenando sus palabras.

-Sí, dime.-

-¿Sabes porque Jurina no puede acercarse a mí?, bueno tu sabes de que hablo…-

-Creí que tú lo sabías.- Responde Masana.

-Pues realmente no.-

-Según lo que yo sé, que fue lo que me dijo Yuasa, es que son indicaciones del Staff y más que nada un acuerdo entre managers.-

-Oh…- Murmura Rena volteando a ver a Victoria que tiene un acara de extrañeza. -Aun así no encuentro motivo.-

-Igual yo pero me sorprende Jurina, ha estado portándose como toda una profesional.-

Rena se inquieta un poco pues, lo que hicieron a noche no fue muy profesional.

-Bien pues, investigare un poco mas.- Dice Rena un poco sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado para evadir el tema de "portarse bien".

Churi y Victoria se encontraban viendo parte de la escena que será usada tanto en el video como en la película, claro que ahí será la versión larga de la escena. Es la más importante y las únicas obligadas a estar ahí son los dos centros, Churi no quería dejar sola a Jurina, los centros estarán de fondo mientras recitan sus letras en la segunda toma, la primera será solo los protagonistas de la película.

-Ah…Sugiero que agarres a tu amiga…- Dice Victoria como casi murmurándoselo manteniendo la vista al frente las dos.

-¿Y cómo por qué debo hacerlo?- Responde Churi de igual forma.

-Pues, sospecho que la escena que sigue no le va a gustar.- Victoria le tiende la mano para que vea el Guion de los actores.

-¿Eh?- Churi no comprende y lo toma con una mano. Sus ojos rápidamente caen en la parte que dice "Crear una ilusión de un beso". He inmediatamente levanta su vista para ver si hay alguien cerca que la ayude a contener los posibles impulsos de Jurina.

La escena que procede es la simulación de un beso en la playa, allí es donde Rena debe estar sola sentada en la arena después de tan desastrosa relación que la persiguió a Japón. Huyo de él, y él la encontró para hacerle la vida miserable. Eso dice el Guion.

A lo lejos devisa a Sae y a Kaotan a las cuales les hace prácticamente hasta señas de humo para llamar su atención pero estas no se dan cuenta, están tan entretenidas viendo a los chicos. A ellas se les prohíbe tener relaciones pero no están ciegas.

Jurina está muy atenta a la escena y no es tonta, ella leyó lo que Rena iba hacer cuando tomo el guion para ojearlo antes de que Rena se lo pidiera. Ha sido muy profesional y solo está de pie allí observando cómo a pesar de ser una actuación hay una sonrisa estúpida en el tipo a pesar de ser solo una simulación. Recuerda muy bien lo que le dijo Evan en su primer encuentro por la mañana.

++++++++++++ ¿Jurina vs Evan?+++++++++

Jurina se encontraba ajustándose su vestimenta frente a uno de los espejos mientras repasaba la coreografía con movimientos pequeños junto con la mímica de sus manos.

-Matsui Jurina.-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Jurina cierto?-

-S…si. Tú eres Evan.-

-Sí, discúlpame si ayer le di mala impresión. Espero poder hablar bien su idioma, solo estudie seis meses y Rena me ayudo mucho. Ella es sorprendente, difícil pero sorprendente.-

-Descuida. Entiendo. ¿Eres un buen amigo de Rena cierto?-

-Si…pero, me gustaría ser más que solo eso.- Jurina no puede evitar sorprenderse por tanta sinceridad en un solo comentario ella lo sabía, sabía que este tipo quería algo mas con Rena aunque lo acaba de conocer.

-Eso no puede ser.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ella me gusta y yo se que le gusto a ella.-

-¿Qué?-

\- Además ¿Es tu hermana, cierto? Ella me lo dijo.- Dice sonriente.

-¿Eh?- Jurina frunce el seño por las palabras del chico, no es la primera vez que lo menciona. Ayer lo dejo pasar pero ahora eso le inquieta un poco además hora sale con que, ¿a Rena le gusta?

En ese momento es llamada para tomar su posición y grabar las primeras escenas del grupo.

-Nos vemos.- Jurina se despide educadamente sin responderle pero se queda pensando en esas conversación inesperada.

Evan se queda observando a Jurina y otra vez obtuvo una respuesta inconclusa.

-Jurina no deberías de estar viendo esto.- Dice Churi preocupada por su amiga y más porque el chico que obviamente está pisando los terrenos (literal) de Jurina.

-¿Y prefieres que rompa la pantalla del cine?- Responde con sarcasmo.

-No pensaba llevarte al cine.-

-Yo no pensaba ir contigo.-

La otra chica Victoria estaba entre las dos y ligeramente da un paso hacia atrás viendo de una lado a otro el intercambio de palabras que se hacían mutuamente las chicas. En ese momento el director Grita "Acción" Y todas las chicas dirigen su mirada hacia el frente.

Un joven bien vestido con pantalón y camisa arremangados con su cabello mal peinado corre por la orilla de la playa. Rena se encontraba viendo a la inmensidad del océano era un bello atardecer y debían aprovecharlo así que no hay margen de error. El chico grita su nombre "Kaori", esta voltea e inmediatamente se pone de pie. Lo mira afligida, pero le da gusto verlo. El llega hasta ella y la toma entre sus brazos, le pide perdón y se miran fijamente, el momento es perfecto la luz es perfecta. Evan toma Rena de una de sus mejillas y se inclina lentamente hacia ella. Todos están expectantes a dicha toma, y en un momento de debilidad de chico y sin perder el enfoque la besa. La toma es filmada justo en el resplandor del atardecer nadie puede verlo incluso para las cámaras el sol es incandescente y solo se distinguen con mucha dificultad las siluetas, mas sin embargo el beso fue real, tan real y el director lo sabe.

-Corte.- Grita con mucho gusto el director.

Rena al escuchar el grito de "corte", se separa asustada mirando fijamente a Evan y no se atrevía a voltear a su al redor pues sentía las miradas de todos y de una en especial. El guion no marcaba un beso de verdad no aun, solo era una simulación creando una ilusión al espectador. El verdadero beso vendría después, obvio al final pero de la película el video no debía ser tan comprometido.

El director sigue la toma normalmente y sabe que Evan junto con Rena llevaron esto más lejos y le dio a la escena un toque especial. Después de terminar da un lapso de descanso para los actores.

Inmediatamente Jurina da unos pasos hacia el frente pero la mano de Victoria tomando su hombro y la mano de Churi tomándola de una de sus manos la detienen. Ambas moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación. De todos los presentes solo cuatro personas sabían lo que pasaba y no era momento de armar un escándalo. A Churi le dio la impresión de que había algo más en la actitud de Jurina, pero se limito a preguntar. Pero cuando estén fuera de todo esto lo hará.

Jurina veía a lo lejos como interactuaban Evan y Rena, realmente se veían bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Sintió de pronto una envidia y entonces supo que eso es lo que le venía molestando desde hace un tiempo. Pero Rena le pertenecía y lo había confirmado aun después de que el tiempo ha pasado. Sin embargo la actitud de la chica le perturba, ciertamente no es la misma Rena. Lo que ella ignoraba es que Rena no platicaba cálidamente con el chico, sutilmente le reclamaba el beso robado.

Sus miradas se encuentran y Rena detecta cierta molestia en la cara de Jurina, en un gesto de atención hacia quien todavía no es su chica pero la trata como tal, le hace una seña con su dedo índice para que se acerque. Jurina se sorprende pues sabe que la están vigilando. Pero eso a Rena no le importa, y ella es la que comienza a caminar hacia Jurina.

Al estar frente a frente, la mirada de Jurina es cabizbaja pero Rena le sonríe tiernamente y saca un pañuelo que guarda en su bolsa y sorprende a Jurina cuando siente ese pañuelo que le limpia unas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su sien.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta mientras voltea a todos lados y logra observar que el chico guapo las mira.

-¿No es obvio?, felicidades por el buen trabajo de hoy.-

-Sí, fue excelente ¿cierto?- Habla con cierto recelo.

-Jurina…- Rena forma una sonrisa divertida. –Me dijiste que creías en mí, ¿Confías en mí?-

-Lo hago...- Responde aun segura.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.-

-Entiendo. Yo también hare mi trabajo, si me disculpas aun no termino de grabar.- Dice mirándola con inocencia.- Nos vemos más tarde.- Termina de decirle con un giño juguetón.

Es el turno de Rena para observarla a lo lejos junto con victoria y esto no pasa desapercibido por Evan.

-Ahora entiendo porque no la dejan acercarse a ti.- Dice en broma su amiga.

Pero Rena hace caso omiso al comentario de su amiga. Ahora entiende las palabras de Jurina "voy a trabajar". No se ha despegado de los miembros más jóvenes y más de Rara, sin embargo algo se mueve dentro de ella y la molesta, de verdad la molesta.

-Quita esa cara que se te notan lo celos.- Se burla su amiga descaradamente.

-¿Quién esta celosa?-

-Es obvio...-

-¿Yo?, yo no estoy celosa.- Dice mientras se da la vuelta para dejar de ver aquel espectáculo con un tono bastante molesto pero entendiendo el mensaje de Jurina.

Victoria solo se ríe un poco por la actitud de su amiga que es bastante graciosa, nunca la había visto así y nunca dejara que lo olvide. Ahora indirectamente Jurina tiene una aliada y no lo sabe pues definitivamente la prefiere por encima de Evan.

Todo el día ha sido muy agotador, las chicas tenían tiempo libre después de la filmación ahora podrían ir a donde quisieran. Nadie se ha atrevido a comentar algo de lo sucedido en la noche anterior ni del transcurso del día, las chicas estaban bastante ocupadas repitiendo las grabaciones una y otras vez, que el tiempo paso rápido. Jurina se dirigía a la habitación de Rena, pues pregunto a Victoria por ella y le dijo que subió a su habitación, no le dijo para qué, pero eso no importaba ella solo quería verla para que le aclarara algunas cosas como eso de "ser su hermana" y ya de paso pues llevarla a comer con las de mas chicas.

Rena, quien había llegado a su habitación, tenía la plena intención de solo entrar y salir rápidamente, había olvidado su celular y solo lo quería para mandarle un mensaje a Jurina y acordar su salida fugitiva. Escucha que alguien toca la puerta y deja lo que iba a hacer para abrirla inmediatamente.

-Evan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Siento molestarte Rena, pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Será que puedes concederme un poco de tu tiempo?-

Rena recordaba lo que le dijo a Jurina en la mañana, compartirían un poco de tiempo juntas hoy. Pero como le decía a Evan que ya tenían un compromiso, esta sería la tercera vez que le niega la conversación al chico. Miro la hora en su celular que traía en su mano y supuso que aun le faltaba un poco de tiempo a Jurina para terminar sus grabaciones.

-Está bien.- Rena acepta considerando el tiempo.

Dentro de la habitación el silencio la invadía y para Rena era bastante incomodo, para Evan era un silencio que se prestaba a una mal interpretación pues estaba nerviosa. Rena le hace una seña para que pudiera tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación, pero él rechaza esa invitación y va directo al grano.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño últimamente Rena?- El chico pretendía ser sutil, pero el silencio de Rena lo desesperaba un poco.

-No me ocurre nada Evan.- Por fin dice la chica.

-No te ofendas Rena pero, desde que nos besamos tú actitud cambio. Desde que llegamos aquí te comportas toda rara, ansiosa, inquieta...-

Que podía decirle Rena, "mira Evan lo que ocurre es que aquí está la persona que me gusta y a la única que le he entregado mi alma y a la única que le entregare todo mi ser…". Obviamente no podía ni siquiera mencionarlo, y pensaba en cómo abordar esta conversación a la cual estuvo huyendo.

-No sé de que hablas, soy la misma de siempre…-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y sabes que pienso?-

Rena solo lo observaba, y dentro de ella se preguntaba, ¿Qué tal si ya se dio cuenta igual que Victoria? Y esto la ponía más nerviosa.

-Pienso que tu nerviosismo e inestabilidad…- Le dice dando pasos seguros hacia su humanidad, quedando lo más cerca posible de ella. Total, durante las grabaciones incluso le robo un beso. –Es causada por mí, pienso que, posiblemente estas confundida y no sabes qué hacer con tu viejo sentimiento ahora que estamos aquí en tu País natal.-

-¿Qué?- Rena se sorprende por tan vana deducción.

-Pienso que te gusto de igual forma.- El chico estaba demasiado cerca de Rena, le tomo un de sus manos y la otra tomo su mejilla.

Por alguna razón Rena no se movía y sin embargo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sentía la mirada penetrante del chico que se acercaba cada vez más. Tomando control sobre la acción lo empujo un poco escuchando inmediatamente que alguien más en esa habitación diciendo su nombre en un tono de voz bajo.

Cuando Jurina camina por los pasillos observa a varias chicas que le saludan al pasar, llega a la habitación de Rena, pero ésta, está entre abierta. Escucha dos voces diferentes salir de ella, se asoma un poco olvidándose de tocar y lo que encuentra no le gusta nada.

-Rena-chan…- Dice observando a Evan de espaldas aun cerca de Rena y ella gira para mirarla, obviamente le molesta lo que ve pero no pierde los modales.

Sin embargo Evan hace un gesto al saber que ya no están solos y que otra vez no podrá hablar con Rena.

-¡Oh! La hermanita de Rena.-

Jurina al escuchar decirle eso nuevamente voltea ver a Rena, pero casualmente no lo ha negado y es lo mismo que le dijo el chico mientras ajustaba su vestuario. Rena puede descifrar la fachada de Jurina como si fuera un cristal e ignora las palabras del chico, posiblemente Evan no lo note pero sabe que el ambiente se tornara pesado si no hace algo rápido.

-Jurina, estaba por llamarte.-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí. Olvide mi celular y vine por él.-

-¿Entonces?- Cuestiona Jurina sin saber lo que procede.

-Discúlpame Jurina, debo aclarar algunas cosas con él.-

-Ah, claro…-Dice en plena desconfianza. –¿Y es tan importante lo que tienes que hablar con él que tiene que sea aquí en tu habitación?-

-¿No veo por qué te importe eso?- Interviene Evan -Además, por ahora es el único lugar donde Rena me ha concedido la plática. Eso debe ser una buena señal ¿no crees?- Le dice giñéndole el ojo a Jurina como recordándole la plática que tuvieron durante las grabaciones.

Jurina toma una respiración profunda apretando los labios, es obvio que el chico aquí presente no sabe nada de la relación que ambas han tenido y que ahora tienen. Voltea a ver a Rena quien la mira con una cara de suplica y ella entiende perfectamente que Rena tiene que aclarar cosas con él y parecen muy importantes.

–Bien, pues entonces estaré abajo con Churi y las demás en el restaurant del hotel.-

-Hasta luego Jurina.- El tipo le sonríe otra vez con esa actitud de victoria que le patea el hígado a Jurina.

El chico está encantado con la decisión de Rena sabe que por ahora tendrá toda su atención y la respuesta que busca. Jurina lo mira a la cara y desvía sus ojos a hacia Rena con una molestia evidente. A pesar de eso, la actitud de Rena era serena, confiando plenamente el amor de Jurina.

Jurina por fin aparecía de entre los ascensores, inmediatamente Churi se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Había una seriedad inusual en Jurina, últimamente ha visto varias facetas de ella que daba por hecho que toda la vida no le alcanzaría para terminar de conocer a esa peculiar mujer.

Llego hasta ella la chica y al mirar por su aspecto no le quedaba la menor duda de que Rena tenía algo que ver.

-¿Y las demás chicas?- Pregunta Jurina en cuanto se une a ella.

-Se están cambiando de ropa en sus respectivas habitaciones.-

-Ya veo, el día de hoy fue muy extenuante.- Hace el comentario Jurina.

-Nos alcanzaran luego, vamos adelantándonos.- Le dice Churi

Churi no se atrevía a preguntar por Rena, aunque de verdad le intrigaba por qué no bajo con Jurina. Llegan al restaurante y está algo lleno, apenas si están algunas mesas cerca de las barras libres y incluyendo algunos lugares de la barra. Deciden esperar un poco en la barra antes de tomar alguna mesa.

-Ya, vamos pregunta.- Le dice Jurina mientras toma asiento en uno de los banquillos. Viendo inmediatamente como uno de los camareros se acercaba para atenderlas.

-¿Les tomo su orden?- Pregunta el mesero.

-¿De qué hablas?- Responde Churi tomando también haciendo –Una piña colada por favor-

-¿Con alcohol o sin alcohol?- Pregunta el camarero -Un poco.- Responde Churi -¿Para usted señorita?- Pregunta ahora a Jurina.

-Limonada está bien.- Le responde al camarero. -Vamos, no te hagas si se que quieres preguntar por Rena.-

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Les dice el camarero dejándolas en la barra.

-Gracias.- Responden las dos al mismo tiempo.

Churi no quería preguntar, pero ya que Jurina le está dando pie a que lo haga no perderá esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, la verdad es que verte llegar sin Rena ahora que estamos en nuestro tiempo libre es raro, ¿Dónde está?-

Jurina suelta un suspiro largo y profundo, viendo como volvía el camarero con sus pedidos inmediatamente. No cabe duda que el servició es muy rápido en este hotel tan prestigioso.

-Se quedo con el tal Evan.-

-¿En su habitación?...-Pero la misma Churi frena sus palabras al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-Me dijo que tenía que hablar algo con él.-

-Mmm.- Churi se limita hacer solo un sonido mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida. Pensaba que posiblemente el asunto de todo aquello referente a la revista y otras cosas que pudieran estar por ahí ocultas quedarían aclaradas esta noche. Ignoraba realmente si Rena había comentado algo a esos dos extraños chicos ahora sus amigos. Jurina ponía al día a Churi de lo que ocurrió y contándole que victoria ya sabía lo que había entre ellas o al menos lo que sucedió la noche anterior haciendo esto las cosas más interesantes, también comentándole sobre su preocupación ya que Churi no se quedo con la duda y la cuestiono un poco por su actitud.

Mientras tanto Rena se encontraba en un manojo de ideas, no sabía claramente como decirle a Evan que no le interesaba más que como un amigo. Confesar algo implicaba ser sincera con él, después de todo el tiempo no paso en vano y le tomo aprecio. A demás ahora también tenía que pensar en la forma en que Jurina se retiro del lugar, tenía que aceptar que era una chica difícil y también debía aceptar que ahora tenía razón en desconfiar en el chico.

-¿Dime porque Rena?- Continua el chico con sus cuestionamientos.

-¿Por qué, que?- Pregunta desviando su mirada junto con su cuerpo hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué te niegas a darme una oportunidad?, se que te gusta alguien más, pero eso no es un impedimento.- El chico seguía con la mirada ese movimiento nervioso.

-¿No lo es?- Se detiene en seco y voltea a mirarlo.

-Perdón si se escucha mal, pero creo que al menos deberías intentar dejar atrás algunas cosas.- Le responde el acercándose a ella para ponérsele de frente.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?- El chico la miraba de forma tranquila parecía que le hablaba con honestidad mientras seguía aquel movimiento del joven. -¿Quieres que ignore completamente mis sentimientos?-

-Bueno, gustar no siempre es un sentimiento estable, y querer, pues queremos muchas cosas y amuchas personas, eso lo vuelve relativo y puede cambiar. ¿Qué es lo que te impide cambiar?-

-Que no es un sentimiento cualquiera Evan,…- Era hora de que Rena hablara con la verdad y toma aire profundamente para darse valor a sus siguientes palabras. –Es persona Eva, no solo me gusta y no solo la quiero. La Amo.- Dice claramente.

-¿Amor?, ¿De verdad sientes amor?-

-¿Y tú que puedes saber de lo que siento o no?-

-Bueno trato de hacerlo, pero siempre eres tan hermética…-

-Es amor.-Rena interrumpe las palabras de Evan

-¿Tuviste una relación con esa persona?-

Rena se enmudece de la nada, y desvía su mirada mostrando un poco de inseguridad inusual. Ella sabia realmente que lo que sucedió fue creado más por sus impulsos de su corazón en aquel entonces que no le dio tiempo de asimilarlo, pero estaba segura de que si debía pasar su vida a lado de alguien, definitivamente no es Evan.

-No, no por mucho tiempo.- Por fin responde.

-¿Ves?, ¿cómo sabes que de verdad es amor?-

-Lo sé porque es un sentimiento que me sobrepasa, lo guarde por años y tuve que renunciar a el cuándo me mude a los Ángeles y aun no se ha ido, sigue vivo y me consume por dentro, no pienso perderlo.-

Evan se quedo callado ante esas palabras al ver una expresión que nunca antes vio en ella al decirlas.

-¿Eres cruel lo sabes?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Eres cruel, ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres?... No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho, tu misteriosa vida, tu hermetismo la sutileza y al mismo tiempo tu fuerza de conviccion. Me gusta todo y cada parte de ti.-

-No recuerdo haberte dado motivos, Evan. Si, es cierto que no eres cualquier persona en mi vida pero no puedo quererte de otra forma mientras sienta esto dentro de mí.-

-¿No? ¿Y todas esas invitaciones a tu casa? ¿Esos días que salimos a la ciudad? ¿Esa forma de sonreírme, de tratarme… de mirarme.- Le dice el chico cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

-Te recuerdo también que en ninguno de esos días estuvimos solos, Victoria nos acompañaba.-

-Vamos Rena, acepta que no te soy indiferente.-

-No, no lo eres, de otra forma ni siquiera estarías parado en esta habitación. Te considero mi amigo al igual que Victoria...-

-Y el beso.- Interrumpe en un paso mucho más cerca de ella.

-Eso fue un error.- Responde dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Pues fue un error que aceptaste.-

-No te confundas Evan, yo no estaba bien en ese momento.-

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Quién es esa persona a quien defiendes tanto?…-

-Pue…-

En ese momento entra Victoria sin avisar, no esperaba que estuvieran los dos chicos ahí y le sorprende el ambiente tenso que se siente.

-¡Oh!, Hola chicos.- Saluda.- ¿Lo siento los interrumpi? No sabía que estaban aquí -

-No, ya estaba por irme.- Dice el chico dando una última mirada hacia Rena, quien desvía la vista hacia otro sitio. Victoria observa la escena y deduce de lo que posiblemente han estado hablando.

A Evan no le agrada mucho la presencia de Victoria en la habitación, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que por ahora no hay más de que hablar y decide dejarlo pasar.

-Es muy afortunada, esa persona es la más afortunada. - Dice repentinamente. – Ya te lo dije una vez no voy a rendirme y eso no va cambiar.- El chico cambio su semblante al decir esas palabras y ella lo mira con un poco de desconfianza.

-No quiero volverá discutir eso Evan….-

El chico termina por irse es cuchando las últimas palabras de Rena de espaldas cerrando un poco fuerte la puerta, al parecer no quedo conforme con esta pequeña situación.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- Pregunto Victoria.

-No.-

-mmm.- Se limito a decir, viendo como estaban las cosas y eso que extrañamente se sentía, no quiso preguntar más sobre el tema.

-¿Bajaras a cenar?-

-No, quiero estar sola por ahora.-

-Oh.- Expresa Victoria comprendiendo. –Entonces yo si bajare, vuelvo en un rato.

-Está bien.- Es lo último que responde Rena y simplemente se sienta en su cama recargándose en la cabecera y cerrando sus ojos. Tienen muchas cosas que pensar ahora.

El joven salió de la habitación de Rena, no llevaba buena cara y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigía al Bar.

-Voy al tocador. Tú alma en pena, no te atrevas a darle un solo sorbo a mi bebida.- Le dice Chiri levantándose de la mesa y apuntándola con su dedo índice.

-Vete sin cuidado. No me gusta la piña colada.- Contesta mientras apoya su barbilla sobre su puño y mira hacia la entrada del restaurante del hotel como sale y entra gente.

-Vaya que hay mucha en esta ocasión.- Piensa mientras escucha las palabras restrictivas de su amiga.

-Estas advertida.-

\- Si ya lo entendí.- Dice mientras voltea a verla.

Al volver su vista a la entrada se percata de la presencia de Evan pero no tiene buena cara algo sin duda sucedió. Debido a lo lleno del lugar, ve que se aproxima justo a donde ella esta.

-Vaya que agradable sorpresa. Creí que no podía beber alcohol.- El humor del chico se ve un poco afectado y Jurina está a la defensiva con él.

-Lo que pueda hacer o no, no es de su incumbencia.- Responde sin tratar de ofenderlo pero haciéndole saber que no es muy de su agrado.

-Disculpa si te he molestado, pero ¿Acaso no son así las reglas en este País?-

-¿Y acaso me vez bebiendo algo?- Voltea a verlo con una cara de fastidio.

-Entonces si no es tuyo, ¿De quién es esa bebida?-

-No te importa ¿o, si?-

-¡Oh! Podrá ser de ¿Rena?- Pregunta sugestivamente a pesar de que acaba de salir de con ella.

-Ahórrate tus comentarios, acabas de estar con ella ¿no?, creo que no te fue muy bien.- Le dice en un tono de burla sutil. -Además ella no toma.-

-¡Oh! Cierto en este País no lo hace ya que al parecer tiene un título importante. "Princesa", le dicen. No me extraña le va muy bien.- Habla el chico de forma muy sugestiva.

-Mira no se qué intentas hacer, pero no me interesa platicar contigo.-

-Pues debería, es tu hermana.- Dice espontáneamente. –Tienes una hermana maravillosa. ¿Qué pensarías si ella y yo fuéramos pareja?-

-¿Qué?- Jurina esta fastidiada de escuchar eso por parte del tipo.

-Hace unos instantes hablamos de eso y parece no estar tan en desacuerdo con la idea.- Le dice Evan sonriéndole.

La cara de Jurina no tenia precio, el mismo Evan se dio cuenta de eso. Evan indirectamente quería saber sobre "la persona que Rena quiere", y siendo estas dos chicas muy unidas supuso que ella sabría algo al respecto de quien Rena no quiso decirle nada. Pero sus comentarios tienen un efecto diferente ya que la tiene enfrente y no lo sabe. La inquietud de Jurina es mal interpretada por él.

-Perdón ¿interrumpo?- Dice Chiri volviendo del tocador.

-No de ninguna manera.- Contesta galantemente el chico.

-Entonces le pido que se retire de mi asiento. Si no es mucha molestia.- Le dice Churi viendo la cara de Jurina y leyéndole prácticamente la mente.

-Por supuesto que no, con permiso.- Evan se levanta de su asiento. –Me gustaría saber tu respuesta.- Es lo último que dice yéndose a otro lugar lejos de ahí.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió Jurina ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-

-Me dijo que Rena estaba interesada en él y qué, qué opinaba al respecto… -

-Enserio.- Churi fingía un poco su asombro, pero algo en su interior le dice que no está del todo equivocado. Ya no sabía que pensar y por ahora solo podía esperar lo inevitable.


	9. -Patito de Hule-

PERDER PAR AGANAR

Capitulo 9

-Patito de hule-

Las grabaciones continuaban sin contratiempos al día siguiente, de hecho eran demasiado perfectas para ambas partes. Las chicas cumplían todas las indicaciones incluyendo a Jurina que, a pesar de tener que presenciar innumerables acercamientos de Rena y Evan guardo la compostura lo mejor que pudo y se dedicaba a hacer lo suyo formidablemente. Era inevitable no sentir celos de ese chico después de saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Ese vaso no tiene la culpa de nada.- Murmura Victoria con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su amiga aplastar su vaso desechable durante uno de los descansos para los actores.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues del pobre vaso que jamás va a poder darte de beber de nuevo. Te importa tanto esa jovencita, que juraría que casi no te reconozco.-

Rena observa lo que queda del vaso en su mano y después mira hacia donde está Jurina. Es verdad lleva comportándose extraña desde que bajo del avión y Jurina sabe muy bien cómo llamar su atención sin la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Es naturaleza de la joven, antes Rena lo toleraba pues no tenía nada que recriminarle, pero ahora Jurina hace cantidad de cosas con la mayoría de las miembros y ahora si puede opinar en base a su actitud. Sin embargo esta situación la sobrepasa y no sabe como tomar el control.

-¿Y, que es lo que vas a hacer?- Victoria pregunta directamente haciendo que la volteara a ver ya que Rena veía a un solo lugar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer respecto a qué?-

-Pues que más va a ser. Rena ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?, se dé que hablaron Evan y tú pero no quise preguntarte nada. No comprendo algo Rena, ¿por qué dudas cuando Evan está cerca?-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no dudo, es solo que es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto...- Responde con una ligera confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

-Bueno, ahora me queda claro que tus sentimientos hacia Jurina-san son de verdad fuertes, pero cuando me dijiste que Evan te beso…-

-Espera, yo no estaba confundida por eso, es verdad que Evan es un gran hombre que admiro y aprecio, desde hace mucho lo es pero lo que intentaba decirte es que no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esta situación, tu no sabias la verdad pero ahora lo sabes, yo solo quiero a una sola persona y no quiero herirlo, pero…-

-Pero ya lo has hecho, esa afortunada mujer no te deja pensar con cordura.- Victoria le gana la palabra a Rena. – Lo cual hace las cosas más confusas.-

-¿Confusas?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-Mira, tú quieres a Jurina y ella te quiere a ti. Evan también te quiere y cree que ella es tu hermana, él es un hombre americano. Jurina pues es obvio y tú a lo que te entendí el otro día tienes fans que no te perdonarían estar con ella y a ella contigo. Tú quieres estar con ella pero antes debes decirle a Evan que no lo quieres a él y más que nada el por qué, lo cual supongo también que es la parte más difícil ¿Ves?, una vez resuelto ese dilema ¿Cómo vas a enfrentar a los fans?, esa es mi confusión.-

Rena solo la observaba como analizando las palabras de ella, ciertamente no ha aclarado ese asunto de "ser su hermana" pues siempre ocurre algo que se lo impide. Hay muchas cosas que deben ser aclaradas y debe ser lo más pronto posible. Pero como decirle al chico que está enamorada de su ex-compañera de trabajo, aun no está lista para enfrentarlo si de por si le costó trabajo aceptarlo frente a Victoria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar antes de que ocurra un mal entendido? ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a él?, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Jurina? La única que tiene derecho a estar realimente celosa es ella y sabemos bien por qué.-

-Esperare...- Murmura Rena.

-¿Cuánto?-

-Un poco…un poco más.-

-¿Por qué Rena?, ¿tienes miedo?...-

-No, no es tan sencillo. Debo pensar las cosas con cuidado.-

-Solo, no tardes demasiado, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo detrás de todo esto que es ajeno a ti y mucho mas a mí, pero te involucra…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero ayer por la noche antes de irme a la habitación, tu representante, el de Evan y el Manager del grupo de SKE estaban reunidos y escuche tu nombre.-

-¿Mi nombre?-

-Sí, y fue inevitable escuchar que hablaban de Evan también. Pero igual son alucinaciones y hablaban de otras tomas y el video y la película que se yo, puede ser cualquier cosa. Solo no dejes pasar mucho tiempo.-

Victoria se aleja de la mesa que tenían distintos productos y bebidas donde se encontraba con Rena, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, pero alguien la saca inmediatamente de ellos.

-Hola.-

-¡Oh! Hola Churi.-

-Espero no romper las reglas, soy una novata.- Haciendo alusión a que Rena es lo que ha hecho últimamente. –No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar. Rena…- Churi no sabe cómo abordar el tema pero decide ser directa y clara al no tener mucho tiempo. –Me preguntaba si no hay alguna cosa que quieras compartirme.- Churi solo quería ser lo mas breve posible ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

-Hay varias, pero alguna en especial no.- Responde pensando en la repentina aparición de Churi.

-¿A no?-

-Pues no... ¡Oh! Es verdad te traje algo de Nueva York…-

Churi la mira insistentemente, pues realmente quiere preguntar por el peculiar escándalo de la revista, del cual no se sabe mucho y de su estrecha relación con aquel joven, también por el pequeño incidente de fuera de la habitación de Jurina y del restaurant del hotel y por su extraña actitud que le preocupa.

-Bien, son tiempo diferentes, sea lo que sea Rena Matsui no olvides que ante todo somos amigas y me atrevo a decirte que no me gusta el juego que estas jugado.- Advierte Churi repentinamente.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?- Rena se extraña de las repentinas palabras de Churi.

-Sabes de que hablo Rena y no te prometo guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo.- Vuelve a decir sin darle explicación.

-¿Secreto?, ¿qué secreto?- Rena realmente no entiende que es lo que ha ocurrido para que su amiga se acercara solo para eso, a demás parece molesta y seria.

A Churi le llama la atención la clara demencia de Rena, pareciera como si de verdad no hubiera hecho nada malo y solo la observa. -Bueno, es un gusto saludarte Rena. Me retiro y… te dejo de nuevo con tus pensamientos.-

Así Churi se aleja hacia donde están las otras chicas dejando aun mas intrigada a Rena y un poco inquieta. Se ha estado sintiendo excluida por no poder estar con las chicas como antes, pero de eso a las palabras de Churi realmente no le gustó nada y no sabe de qué habla.

Rena caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse al ascensor, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa ocupada con las grabaciones y las otras chicas de igual forma hacen otras actividades. Realmente las cosas son difíciles. Encontrar momentos en los que pudieran interactuar ella y Jurina eran muy escasos. La mayor parte del tiempo coqueteaban y no dejaban de mirarse aunque Jurina no hacia las cosas fáciles con sus celos evidentes y de en lugar de convivir armoniosamente parecía que competerían por ver quien hacia enojar mas a quien.

Seguía pensando no solo en las palabras de sus amigas, sino también en la actitud de varias de las chicas hacia ella. Así caminaba Rena tan absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un sintió un jalón de una mano fuerte y grande, y de tener una vista iluminada todo se torno oscuro después de un sonido provocado por el cerrar abrupto de una puerta y algo cubrió sus ojos. -¿Qué qué pasa?- inmediatamente intento quitarse algo que parecía un vendaje pero sus manos también fueron obstruidas. No podía ver nada, aquel lugar se sentía sofocante y tenía un olor peculiar. - ¿Quién eres?- Preguntaba guardando la calma. Percibía diferente aromas, la mayoría pertenecientes productos de limpieza pero nada era del todo claro. –Seas quien seas, te advierto que no me gusta esto.- habla un poco más molesta, pero nadie le respondía.

La otra persona dio un par de pasos prácticamente rosando su cuerpo con el de ella. Con una de sus manos tapo por encima del vendaje los ojos mientras sostenía una de las manos de la chica, dejando libre una mano de Rena como invitándola a descubrir a su captor.

Rena tenía un cierto miedo ya que podían ser solo dos personas, Evan o Jurina o al menos no podría pensar al alguien más, pero es difícil saberlo no es muy buena en este tipo de juegos. Dudaba en seguirlo pero también quería saber de quién se trataba y estaba claro que la otra persona no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

Su mano libre subió lentamente con algo de temor y toco el hombro de aquella persona que era un poco más alta, pero al no saber si la persona estaba completamente erguida no era un indicio viable. Recorrió un poco su mano y se topo con el cuello de lo que parecía ser una camisa que estaba abierta y al tocar un poco mas llevaba otra prenda debajo. Esa combinación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Trago saliva y armándose de valor, su mano subió rosando con sus dedos guiados por el cuello, tocando inmediatamente un mentón fuerte que parecía que sonreía ya que su pulgar podía sentir un nos cachetes que tenían una depresión justo en medio.

Ese pequeño carácter le hizo sentir inmediatamente un tranquilidad enorme pues ahora estaba segura de quien se trataba. Sonriendo y haciendo un sonido irónico detrás su tranquilidad. Sintió como las manos que la aprisionaban la dejaron libre. Pero Rena no hizo nada por quitarse el vendaje y con ambas manos contorneo el rostro de ambos lados y aprovechando la nula distancia acerco su nariz a donde supuso que estaría el cuello sabiendo de quien se trataba no corría ningún peligro.

Eso inevitablemente causo una reacción en la otra persona, y esa reacción sin duda alguna satisfació su curiosidad, ahora no cabía la menor duda de que era Jurina y por fin pudo distinguir ese embriagante aroma que llevaba esparcido por su cuello. Aun con sus manos sobre los cachetes sonrientes paseo su rostro cerca del de Jurina como olfateando todo lo que tenía cerca.

Jurina sin resistir un segundo más estar así, sin nadie que los mirara y lo más importante sin Evan cerca cerro completamente la distancia y junto sus labios con los de Rena. La acariciaba suavemente por encima de su ropa y sus manos se dirigieron a hasta su nuca para desatar el nudo que antes había hecho y así le quito el vendaje de los ojos sin romper el beso. La sensación era maravillosa a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo hace, sigue siendo inexplicable lo que le ocurre por dentro cada que está en contacto con los labios de ella. Además la situación en la que se encontraban le daba un toque de adrenalina pues si las descubren realmente estarían en problemas.

-¿Estás loca?- Preguntaba Rena con dificultad mientras sus labios luchaban sutilmente en ese beso que lejos de ser hambriento era muy placentero.

-puede ser…- Pero no le dio tiempo de ninguna palabra más pues sus labios no se separaban y fuertemente Juina la sostenía de la cintura. Intencionalmente daba algunos pasos para hacerla topar con la pared, que aunque tropezaban con cantidad de cosas, eso no les importaba en lo absoluto. Aunque Rena no estaba de acuerdo con este asunto no podía negar que le gustaba mientras sus besos subían gradualmente de intensidad.

Teniéndola con su espalda completamente sobre la pared pego su cuerpo al de ella y las circunstancias le favorecieron pues una de sus piernas quedo en medio de las de Rena. Solo vasto un pequeño y ágil movimiento para escuchar un quejido ahogado por parte de Rena dentro de su boca conforme levantaba una de sus piernas al sentir la mano de Jurina que tocaba su muslo ayudada por su rodilla y que al mismo tiempo presionaba un punto sensible para ella. Jurina sintió como los brazos de Rena se sostenían fuertemente, uno de ellos rodeaba su cuello y el otro sostenía su nuca con sus dedos enredados entre su cabello provocándole un poco de dolor placentero.

Aquello se tornaba cada vez más comprometedor y por fin Jurina decide parar su repentino ataque bajando la intensidad gradualmente para después mirarla con una cara de inocencia sonriéndole como estúpida. Rena la miraba agitada por repentino acto pero sonreía pues al fin la podía ver. Sus manos acomodaban el cabello de Jurina y pasaron a posarse en sus hombros.

-Definitivamente estás loca, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Estaba harta de no poder estar contigo y que todo el tiempo estén vigilándome.-

-¿Y esta es tu forma de manifestar tu desacuerdo?- Pregunta mientras miraba a todos los rincones de aquel lugar.

-Esta es mi forma de cobrarme lo de ayer.-

-Lo siento Jurina.- Le responde depositándole un beso en la frente con el fervor de hace unos instantes completamente apagado.

-¿Eh?, ¿aceptas que hiciste mal?- Ahora le pregunta en un tono orgulloso.

-No, pero lamento ser culpable de que te sientas así.- Rena acariciaba tiernamente sus hombros y la veía directamente a los ojos ligeramente hacia arriba como pensando en algo.

-Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón, verte todo el tiempo a lado de ese tal Evan no me gusta nada.- Jurina aprisionaba de nuevo a Rena con su brazos rodeándola completamente al decirle eso.

-Yo no hable específicamente de "ese tal Evan".-

-Pero yo si.-

Rena no quería comenzar una discusión de algo que está claro no quiere hablar. Así que opta por darle un lindo beso en la mejilla y esconderse en el cuello de Jurina con sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia sus clavículas y abrazándola con fuerza. Tenía que admitir que estar lejos de Jurina era cada vez más difícil y más cuando la tiene tan cerca. Solo podía agradecer este arrebato de Jurina y disfrutar un poco de él. Aquel lugar era silencio y reconfortante, pero las palabras de Jurina le quitaron la tranquilidad al lugar.

-¿Aclaraste todas las cosas con él?-

Rena aprieta sus labios y cierra sus ojos al escuchar eso, como dándose valor para lo que viene.

-Si…y no.- Le responde separándose un poco para mirarla.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-

-Pues él sabe que no quiero tener una relación más estrecha que la de un amigo.-

-Y, nuevamente yo no entre en la ecuación, lo sabia… además eso no fue lo que él me dijo.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Esa misma noche llego al restaurante del hotel al bar mejor dicho, me hiso comentarios sugestivos pero me llamo la atención el hecho de que "no te es indiferente".-

Rena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Evan uso sus palabras en un sentido totalmente diferente al que le dijo en su habitación y no sabe con qué propósito.

-Se honesta Rena ¿Quién es él para ti? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decírselo?- Los ojos de Jurina expresaban serenidad y lejos de hacerla sentir un reclamo, le hacía sentir un plana confianza, algo un tanto inusual.

Con una de sus manos Rena acaricia suavemente un lado de la cara de Jurina. –Solo es mi compañero de trabajo y ahora dudo de que sea mi amigo, no te preocupes pronto lo haré.- Responde con un ligera sonrisa para tranquilizar a Jurina.

El celular de Jurina rompió ese cálido momento y ella contesta. Yuasa la estaba buscando des de hace varios minutos y ahora se ha orquestado un búsqueda masiva. Jurina cuelga la llamada y su rostro parece inconforme.

-Debo irme. Tengo otra pregunta pata ti, pero me temo que será luego.- Sonríe pícaramente robándole un pequeño beso lo suficientemente profundo dejándola en aquel lugar con un leve sofoco.

Tenía que salir inmediatamente, pero las cosas no estaban tan bien, Rena no sabe qué hacer con respecto a Evan y aun no se siente lista para hacerle saber quién es quién no le permite quererlo a él. Y Jurina mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo se sentía un poco frustrada por no poder aclara nuevamente ciertas cosas con Rena.

Los días trascurrieron llenos de trabajo y todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo. De pronto ocurrían circunstancias donde inevitablemente interactuaban Jurina y Rena, como el hecho de chocar en el ascensor y a provechar que nadie las veía en escasos segundos mientras las puertas estaban cerradas. Pero el tiempo se fue muy rápido y para ninguna de las dos era suficiente, se les hacían efímeros lo momentos que podía estar asolas.

Rena caminaba por el pasillo de la planta baja y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos nuevamente que no se dio cuenta que alguien más subiría al ascensor.

-¡Oh! Rena sama, hola.-

-Hola Rara, es extraño que estés sola. ¿Termino tu trabajo?- Mira a todas partes mientras se lo dice y observa que realmente no hay nadie más alrededor.

-Así es.- Responde conforme las puertas del ascensor se abren y ellas dan un paso al frente para entrar en él.

-Te he visto de lejos, has crecido mucho. No me mal interpretes, me refiero a que tus movimientos son mejores.- Habla Rena repentinamente comenzando un conversación.

-Gracias.-

-¿Usted cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-Sí, se nota que la pasado bien.-

Inmediatamente voltea a verla al escuchar esas palabras encontrándose directamente con el rostro de la chica que también la está mirando. Rena se inquieta ante la mirada de Rara que es indescifrable a sus ojos.

-Mmm. ¿Y tú, como has estado Rara?- Pregunta tratando de no darle importancia, tiene demasiados pensamientos que la inquietan y piensa que posiblemente ya esta paranoica.

-También bien, trabajando y aprendido a diario de una de las mejores.-

-¿Mejores?-

-Sí, de Jurina es realmente sorprendente y siempre me ayuda en todo.-

-¿Jurina? ¿En todo?-

-Sí, es usted muy afortunada.-

-¡Ah!, ¿perdón?- Rena deja salir un quejido involuntario ante aquel comentario.

-Oh, disculpe no debí de decir eso.-

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, es solo que no sé como tomarlo.- Dice avergonzándose un poco.

-Lo sé, se supone que yo no sé nada. Pero la felicidad y el ánimo de Jurina mejoraron y sin dudar sé que es por usted.-

Rena escuchaba las palabras de la pequeña, su expresión ha cambiado pero aun es difícil de descifrar, sin embargo refleja un sentimiento extraño, de alguna forma le recuerda a la pequeña Jurina cuando hablaba de sus Senpais específicamente de Mariko pero no deja de haber algo diferente.

-Me gusta ver sonreír a mi Senpai, me gusta verla bailar con todas sus fuerza, me gusta aprender de ella y estar a su lado a diario ya que si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente de ninguna forma posible brilla igual que antes.-

-Rara, ¿a que te refieres con estar "a diario"?-

-Ah…- Rara deja escapar un murmuro sabe de qué va esto. -¿No lo sabe?-

-¿Debería saber algo?- Responde ahora comprendiendo que últimamente las chicas son muy enigmáticas.

-Pues, ella…- Rara No esperaba esto, sabía que algo estaba pasando con Jurina pues su actitud, respecto a sus sentimientos eran inciertos pero ella le había ocultado algo importante a Rena. –Después de que usted salió del grupo, ella sacrifico varias cosas. Y entre ellas fue su doble posición. Cancelo su Kennin. Después de eso tuvo una sobrecarga de trabajo por todo lo que tenía que hacer, incluso tenia mareos constantes pero siempre se ha hecho la fuerte en ese aspecto, pero ahora se encuentra mucho mejor.-

La sorpresa en el rostro de Rena es evidente. ¿Por qué Jurina le oculto algo como eso? -Al parecer no se de muchas cosas.- Dice aun en su asombro Rena un tanto pensativa.

-Discúlpeme, no debí ser yo quien se lo digiera…-La chica se disculpa inmediatamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes, si no lo hacías tu no veo que alguien más me lo digiera.- Dice realmente intrigada.

-Creo que…tampoco sabe que hoy regresamos a Nagoya. ¿Cierto?-

-¿Eh?, No tampoco lo sabía.-

-Bueno esto era un poco difícil de que lo supiera, nos lo informaron hace apenas una hora.-

-Y, ¿a qué hora se van?- Gira un poco su cuerpo hacia Rara para mirarla.

\- A las siete de la tarde.-

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abren y las chicas salen aun viéndose y conversando.

-Oh, aun falta un poco.-

-Así es, por eso es que yo voy a arreglar mis cosas ahora que he terminado, otras chicas deben de estar haciendo lo mismo.-

-Oh, ya veo. Extrañaba verte, verlas a todas en realidad.- Dice mientras la toma de los hombros y la sacude un poco sorprendiendo a Rara.

-¡Rena-chan! ¡Rara-Chan! Que sorpresa verlas juntas.- Jurina detiene un poco sus pasos observando aquella escena sonriéndole a ambas de una forma inocente.

-Coincidimos al subir, es todo.- Responde soltando a Rara. -Jurina…- Habla Rena un poco insegura.

-Sí, dime.-

-¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación?- Le pregunta Rena y Rara tiene un pequeño sobresalto pues cree que eso tiene que ver con lo que le acaba de decir.

-En un momento voy… supongo que ya sabes que hoy SKE regresa a Nagoya, aun no termino de empacar mis cosas.-

-Si está bien, te espero.-

Después de un tiempo transcurrido Rena se encontraba sola en su habitación leyendo su guión y dándose cuenta que ya no quedan muchas escenas en la playa. Escucha que tocan la puerta y sabe de quién se trata.

Rena se levanta con gusto de donde estaba sentada dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta para encontrarse con una cara que últimamente cada que la ve su corazón se sobre salta.

-Pasa.- Rena la invita a pasar.

Jurina entra en la habitación siguiendo el caminar de Rena viendo como ésta se detiene justo en medio de una alfombra que se encontraba separando dos camas.

-¿Y bien?, ¿para qué me querías aquí?- Pregunta curiosa por esa petición. –No me digas que querías despedirme an…-Las manos de Rena no la dejaron terminar pues con una de ellas la tomo del mentón apretándole la cara juguetonamente. -Mm…Está bien, está bien.- Habla con dificultad Jurina.

-Quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre nuestra cita. El lugar y ese tipo de cosas.- Obviamente Rena mentía, realmente quería preguntarle sobre lo que hablo anteriormente con Rara pero tenía que buscar la forma de que saliera naturalmente sin sonar como un reclamo.

-mmm, te gusta tener todo bien ordenado.- Murmura Jurina viéndose libre de sus cachetes y frotándose las mejillas. –Pues eso depende, ¿será en Nagoya?-

-Mmm, Pues si, después de estar aquí mi representante me dijo que volveremos a Nagoya porque ahí está la agencia que apoyara con los set de grabación.-

-Ooh, entonces te tendré cerca.- Comenta Jurina mientras se acercaba un poco más a Rena de forma inocente pero muy linda con sus manos atrás.

Pronto decidieron el día y la hora, y decidieron que estando juntas harían lo primero que se les vinera a la mente.

-Bien, está hecho. Te veré en unos cuantos días y tendremos una cita, además hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Dice de forma muy enigmática.

-¿Algo? ¿Es una sorpresa?- Pregunta Rena curiosa.

-Mmm. No tanto así, pero si es algo de lo que debas estar enterada. Bien entonces me voy.- Jurina está a punto de dar la media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero Rena la detiene.

-Jurina…-

-¿Si?-

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?-

-¿Nada de qué?-

-Pues no lo sé, el otro día en ese cuarto extraño dijiste que tenías algo que preguntarme.-

-No, bueno si pero, no quiero hablar por ahora de eso. Solo una cosa.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Rena extrañada por la actitud racional y tranquila de Jurina.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

-Si, Jurina.- Rena responde como obviando la respuesta.

-Bien, entonces me marcho, de seguro deben estar esperándome en el hobby.-

-¡Jurina!- Vuelve a exclamar antes de que la joven diera media vuelta nuevamente y la deje en la habitación.

Jurina la mira atentamente esperando a que digiera algo, pero solo hay silencio que las está envolviendo y una atmosfera muy extraña. Hablando de lo que se debería saber o no, preguntar o dejar en duda, Rena duda en preguntar en este momento sobre lo que Rara le comento. Ni ella misma sabe por qué ha tenido una serie de sensaciones extrañas desde que se volvió a encontrar con Jurina y su juicio claramente se ve influenciado por sus sentimientos.

-Cuidarte...-

-¿He?- Jurina se extraña por esas palabras.

-Solo cuídate.- Dice dando unos pasos hacia ella. –Todavía no te vas y ya me muero por verte otra vez…- Rena la abraza con fuerza y Jurina solo atina a sostenerla entre sus brazos un poco extrañada y con un ligero sonrojo por esta faceta inusual en Rena. ¿Por qué de pronto la abraza solo porque si? Jurina la aprieta con fuerza contra su cuerpo y así permanecen un tiempo considerable en un silencio muy placentero. ¿Para qué discutir cosas sin sentido si se puede disfrutar momentos como estos?

Una hora más tarde, las chicas ya estaban listas en el autobús que las llevaría nuevamente al aeropuerto y en cuestión de nada las chicas volverían a Nagoya para cumplir con su apretada agenda.

Después de algunos días lo hacían uno a uno con cada pendiente, debían estar en varios programas de televisión y viajar en un solo día a Tokio para visitar otros así, lentamente se iba consumiendo lo que quedaba del mes de Abril.

Por fin Jurina y Rena tendrían su primera cita y las chicas lo sabían, ella se encargo de hacérselo saber a cada minuto que pasaba en el teatro y durante sus presentaciones. En algún punto pensaron en dejarlo pasar, pero por un lado imaginarse a Rena en una situación como esa les costaba trabajo y sobre todo porque la otra persona era Jurina.

Rena que está mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera se sentía impaciente y no comprendía el por qué de ese sentimiento. Pareciera que es la primera vez que va a verla y trata de guardar la compostura. Segundos después noto su presencia y su corazón dio un vuelco, de pronto sintió una satisfacción inexplicable y debía aceptar que se sentía más impaciente.

Era la plaza de un lugar que siempre estaba conglomerado, pero como era miércoles por la tarde no había mucha gente. Rena llego un poco antes pues es muy obsesiva con la puntualidad y como la mayor debía poner el ejemplo, además desierta forma Rena tiene un aire cortes y cuando se trata de las personas que le interesan suele serlo un mas. Ellas podían andar libremente claro, debidamente vestidas. Ambas chicas llevaban ropa no muy llamativa y lentes oscuros, pero muy bien vestidas.

-¿Y bien, que te apetece hacer Jurina?-

-Pues, hoy quiero que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas para mi nuevo departamento.- Dijo mientras caminaban por entre los comercios.

-¿Departamento?-

-Así es, ahora tengo uno como también tengo chofer personal.-

-Vaya, ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?-

-Así es y puedes visitarme, si gustas.- Le propone en forma sugestiva.

-No cabe duda que las cosas son bastante diferentes hoy en día. ¿Y a donde quieres ir primero?- Le responde ignorando la mitad del comentario de Jurina.

-A una tienda de artículos para baño. Hay cosas indispensables que debo comprar. Después de eso podemos ir comer o ver otras tiendas.-

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con tu nuevo departamento?-

-mmm, pues Yuasa me lo dijo el mismo día que nos íbamos a ir a Okinawa, y pues en estos últimos días me mude aunque mi madre me ha estado ayudando a arreglarlo.-

-Ohh, ¿Y qué piensa tu madre al respecto?-

-Pues ella me visitara de vez en cuando y otras veces dependiendo de mí trabajo la visitare yo a ella.-

-¿Y qué se siente vivir sola?-

-Raro, pero no tengo otra opción, eso me ayuda a mi bienestar físico, llego a tiempo, tengo más cerca las estaciones del tren, el teatro y así puedo atender completamente a las miembros más jóvenes hasta tarde.-

-Como a Rara, ¿cierto?, has hecho un maravilloso trabajo con ella y con las demás también.-

-ah… ¿estás celosa de Rara?- Jurina hace un comentario sugestivo para molestar a Rena.

-Claro que no, ¿tendría por qué?-

-No, me he portado muy bien Rena y sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti.- Jurina se inclina un poco para darle un beso muy lindo pero rápido en su mejilla de su típica forma juguetona. -¡Mira esta es la tienda!- Exclama entusiasmada entrando inmediatamente provocando un ligero sonrojo en Rena quedándose un poco atrás, pues ella no es de dar muestras de afecto en un área pública.

Al entrar a la tienda del centro comercial Rena no podía creer lo que veía, parecía un niño en una juguetería. Jurina quería llevarse todo, absolutamente todo.

-Jurina, ¿de verdad piensas llevarte eso?- Le pregunto conforme se paró a un lado de un carrito que ya llevaba varias cosas, y en sus manos traía dos objetos una figura de plástico y un cesto de basura.

-Por supuesto que sí, es indispensable.-

-No, no lo es. A demás ya llevas bastantes cosas. ¿Que no tienes nada en tu baño?-

-Claro que sí, mi madre me compro algunas...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Mmmm, bueno es la primera vez que salgo por mí cuanta a comprar este tipo de cosas y todo es muy lindo.- Le dice haciendo sonar un objeto de plástico con un ruido muy chistoso. -Entonces dejare todo y llevare solo este.- Dice muy decidida.

-¿Es en serio?- Rena arquea una ceja alejando un poco su rostro del objeto de plástico mientras Jurina seguía haciéndolo sonar.

-Tanto como que te quiero.- Le responde en una sonrisa socarrona volviendo a sonrojarla con facilidad.

-Jurina es solo un patito de hule. ¿Cómo prefieres al patito de hule por encima del cesto de basura?-

-No es solo un patito de hule.- Responde indignada al comentario de Rena. -¿Acaso no sabes tú la importancia del patito de hule? No me digas que, ¿No tienes uno?- Decía en tono sorprendido pero con el fin de hacerla parecer un poco apática.

-No, el baño es para asearse no para jugar, ese pequeño articulo es para bebes. Jurina, tienes 19 años, ¿para que quieres un patito de hule?-

-Lo llamare ¡Patiko!- Decía sonriente ignorando a Rena mientras veía a su nuevo amigo de plástico dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la caja para pagar ese artículo.

Rena la veía un tanto resignada, extrañaba ver esa alegría inquieta de Jurina pero de cierta forma aun no puede acostumbrarse al hecho de que la mujer que tiene a su lado es totalmente diferente en cada lugar que pisa. Se pregunta ¿Cómo es que logra hacerlo?, cada faceta de ella la tiene encantada desde que tenía once años. Se siente afortunada de ser ella quien recibe todo lo que esa apasionada mujer le da sin darse cuenta y como es que le hierve la sangre cada que está cerca de ella, pero también es a veces tan inocente como para caer bajo los encantos de un patito de hule.

Las chicas salieron de ese local, Jurina mas feliz no podía estar y no solo por estar con Rena si no porque por fin había comprado por primera vez un articulo como ese por su propia cuenta.

-No puedo creer que hayas comprado ese Pato…-

-Patiko.- Interrumpe Jurina.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada.- Dice en medio de una sonrisa viendo a la otra chica Feliz que hurgaba en su bolsita de papel color café como intentando sacar su producto.

-Toma.-

-¿Mnn?-

-Ten.-

-Pero, es Patiko no puedo aceptarlo es tuyo.-

-Claro que puedes, compre dos y ahora cada que tomes tu baño te acordaras de mi- Le dice en una forma muy sugestiva.

Y por tercera vez en el día y en menos de una hora Rena se vuelve a sonrojar. Pero lo deja pasar, no hay nada que Jurina no conozca de ella a estas alturas. La ha recorrido de pies a cabeza y eso no puede ni quiere cambiarlo.

-¿Y los dos se llamaran Patiko?- Pregunta mientras emprendían su marcha hacia el corazón del centro comercial.

-Pues si no te gusta puedes ponerle mi nombre.- Le responde Jurina en una sonrisa sugerente.

Rena solo gira un poco su cabeza para observar esa expresión pero devuelve inmediatamente su mirada al frente.

-Patiko será.- Y deja salir una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de sus labios dando pasos más rápidos dejando a Jurina un poco atrás.

-¡Oye! Que cruel eres.- Le dice Jurina viendo como se adelanta un poco pero sabe por qué lo hace, Rena no dejara ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente es una de sus más peculiares características. Así que Jurina solo le sigue el Juego.

Por otro lado, Jurina no estaba del todo equivocada, el estomago de Rena estaba hecho un nudo pero de la felicidad que sentía dentro de ella. Después de todo es el primer obsequio que recibe por parte de ella en su primera cita, aunque nunca imagino que fuera un Patito de hule, regularmente son peluches que se ganan jugando cosas extrañas para las cuales Jurina es muy buena.

Después de discutir por el Patito de hule las chicas continuaron con sus compras, no resistieron la tentación de pasar por cada tienda de ropa y accesorios por los cuales ambas siempre sucumbían. Aunque sus gustos son muy diferentes, comparten el amor por las cosas cómodas y elegantes. Al estar en una tienda de accesorios, salto a la vista un objeto para Rena que le trajo a la mete algo que ella guarda celosamente. De pronto recuerda cómo es que lo consiguió, el lugar, el momento y el motivo por el cual decidió obtenerlo. Pero bastan unos segundos para que ella mirara perdidamente la vitrina y se diera cuenta de la realidad que está viendo ahora. Piensa en lo que actualmente le ocurre, en las palabras de Victoria y en las de Evan.

Jurina que se está probando un par de pendientes se dio cuenta por el reflejo del espejo que Rena miraba fijamente aquella vitrina. Pronto sus ojos buscaban lo que Rena veía pero entre varias cosas no pudo deducir que. Se acerco sigilosamente aunque no fue necesario ya que la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se para justo detrás de ella y busca lo que posiblemente este mirando la chica y solo observa un par de pulseras nada ostentosas, muy hermosas resaltando a la vista una exquisitez digna de ser lucidas. Pero Jurina puede observar también que Rena tiene la mirada perdida y sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de Rena le deposita un sutil beso en la mejilla que inmediatamente sobresalta a la otra chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Pregunta curiosa con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Rena.

Ella no sabe que contestar, pero bendice su agilidad mental y a la habilidad adquirida para sacarse algo de la manga fácilmente regresando su vista a la vitrina.

-Pensaba en cómo pasa el tiempo y de cómo ahora tienes la edad suficiente para lucir estos objetos como toda una señorita.- Responde como en un alago a Jurina que la mira un poco con extrañeza pero convenciéndola al instante.

Sin embargo Rena sigue su inspección al lugar yéndose a donde se encontraban un sin fin de todo tipo de lentes. Ahora Jurina es quien contempla la vitrina y piensa en algo que solo puede pensar Matsui Jurina.

Las chicas abandonan aquel lugar Jurina manifestaba un sonrisa cada vez mayor y Rena se da cuenta de eso inevitablemente, pero a ella le gusta, le fascina verla sonreír y ni siquiera le pregunta por qué sonríe tanto solo la observa y piensa seriamente en que de verdad quiere sin duda alguna, mas momentos como estos. Pero el rostro de Evan se hace presente en su mente y no es tanto Evan, sino que él representa la realidad que ha estado evadiendo incluso desde antes de dejar SKE48.


	10. -Inesperado-

PERDER PAR AGANAR

Capitulo 10

-Inesperado-

Las chicas disfrutaban de su tarde juntas, de la sensación de libertad momentánea y especialmente Rena disfrutaba de la espontaneidad de Jurina. Era como estar acompañada de una niña, pero era al mismo tiempo gratificante. Nunca por su mente le paso encontrarse en una situación tal y siempre fue renuente a este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo debía aceptar que solo cuando se trataba de Jurina. En innumerables veces no quería quitársele de encima cuando grababan al aire libre en centros comerciales o calles populares donde había un sinfín de atracciones, siempre fue distante y fría con ella mientras que con los otros miembros muy cálida. Ahora siente que desaprovechó un valioso tiempo.

Claro, no podía faltar la visita a la tienda de anime donde Jurina se sentía fuera de lugar y en donde se invertían los papeles, ahora era ella quien veía a Rena compártase como una niña en una dulcería. Jurina se paseaba por los pasillos de la pequeña tienda sin poder comprender por qué estos productos son tan famosos para muchas chicas que conoce e intenta poder descubrirlo, cerca del mostrador principal encima de él salta a la vista un objeto que llama su atención ya que la caja que lo contenía era bastante llamativa y solo había uno en aquel lugar. Cuando Rena se pregunto dónde podía estar Jurina comenzó a buscarla encontrándola cerca del mostrador.

-¿Jurina?- Le habla a la chica que estaba de espaldas.

Ella da vuelta al escuchar su nombre con aquel objeto en sus manos y Rena no puede contener su emoción la cual Jurina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara que puso.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?- Le pregunta acercándose rápidamente a ella sin dejar de ver el objeto.

-Ah…pues de aquí…-Responde apuntando hacia el mostrador mientras no podía dejar de ver el asombro de Rena que adonde movía la caja movía su vista junto a un par de ojos que brillaban.

Al escuchar eso Rena voltea al mostrador y observa que es un prototipo para promoción, sabe que en cuanto salga el original este será muy valioso por ser una de los primeros y su Instinto OTAKU la hace querer desearlo. Sin embargo se desilusiona inmediatamente pues no está a la venta.

-¿Porque te emociona tanto?- Pregunta Jurina sacudiendo un poco la caja como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡Qué haces! Trátalo con cuidado.- La reprime tomando esa caja en sus manos. Por fin lo podía ver, estando en Los Ángeles era muy poco probable que lo pudiera adquirir así que debía encargárselo a alguna de sus amigas OTAKUS (Churi) Para que se lo comprara en cuanto fuera posible aunque dado al poco tiempo libre y la facilidad con la que estos productos se agotan no era seguro obtenerlo. –Es una pieza única.- Habla mientras lo admira detalladamente.- Wing Gundam Zero…- Murmura

-¿Eh?- Jurina realmente no comprendía pero intentaba hacerlo. –Solo es robot con alas Rena.-

-Por supuesto que no, es una pieza hermosa, me gustan los robots y en especial este. ¡Hum!, pero que vas a saber tu de esto.- Decía sin darle mayor importancia al comentario desinteresado de Jurina devolviendo la caja a su lugar desalentadamente mientras lo acariciaba por última vez con sus dedos.

-Bien, solo iré por un par de DVD´s, y no vamos ¿Vienes?- Le dice dándose media vuelta y caminando entre los pasillos sin escuchar su respuesta.

Jurina se queda pensativa al ver cómo le costó trabajo a Rena dejar ese objeto y la importancia que le dio. Lo observa detenidamente tomándolo nuevamente entre sus manos y va directamente sin pensarlo dos veces con la señorita en cargada de la caja registradora.

-Señorita- Habla con un voz clara y amable Jurina.

-Si dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Responde de igual forma amable.

-Me gustaría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de adquirir este artículo.-

-Mmmm. Lo siento mucho pero no está en venta y regularmente este tipo de productos solo son de aparador. Pero en aproximadamente un par de semanas estará a la venta el Original. Aunque seguramente se agotara pronto, ya tengo varios pedidos de preventa.-

-¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda comprar específicamente este articulo?- Vuelve a preguntar Jurina. Solo para recibir a cambio una negación con su cabeza por parte de la señorita.

-¿Por qué le interesa este artículo?-

-Pues…- Jurina no sabía exactamente que decirle. Ella no ve ningún problema en adquirirlo, los OTAKUS suelen darle mucha importancia a este tipo de cosas al punto de sobrevalorarlas. -Me gustaría hablar con el dueño de la tienda.- Siendo ella un empleada no llegaría ningún lado.

La mujer deja escapar una sonrisa. –Lo tienes frente a ti jovencita. Me gustaría saber a mí con quien estoy discutiendo las reglas de mi tienda y ¿Por qué no tiene oportunidad de adquirirlo después?-.

-¡Oh! Disculpe mi falta de educación, creo que quien sea yo no tiene importancia.- Dice haciendo una reverencia ahora que sabe quién es. Pero tampoco puede revelar su identidad, sería un poco peligroso. –Lo quiero para obsequiar.-

-¿Solo para eso?-

-Pues sí, de otra forma no me interesaría tanto en pedirlo. Para la persona a quien pienso dárselo es invaluable y es alguien muy importante para mí. De igual forma no tiene posibilidad de adquirirlo después.-

-Mmmm.- La dueña contempla sus posibilidades. –No sé porque tengo la sensación de que te conozco de alguna parte.- Le dijo mirándola insistentemente. Después de todo se encontraban en un centro comercial donde sus fotografías estaban pegadas por todas partes, incluso en algunos de los artículos de la tienda de aquel promocional de la sub-unidad NyaaKB para un anime de gatitos.

Jurina se sobresalta un poco. –No, no lo creo.-

-Sí, tú te pareces a…-

-¡Shhhhhh!- Chista Jurina sintiéndose descubierta ya que había varias personas extrañas a su alrededor.

-Hum, Lo sabía usted es alguien importante.- La chica de mayor edad sospechaba de esta señorita pero agradece que no use artimañas de soborno para conseguir ese producto si de verdad es ella alguien de renombre.

-No más importante que usted qué es la dueña de la tienda.- Responde de una forma halagadora haciendo uso de su habilidad coqueta y su facilidad de palabra que siempre funciona.

-Usted es muy simpática jovencita. Está bien, el artículo es suyo claro, no sin antes saber quien es usted.- Jurina no puede creer lo que está haciendo solo por hacer feliz a Rena. Está rompiendo una de las reglas. Se quita las gafas y pone un dedo en su boca como haciendo le alusión de que no diga nada.

-Vaya que sorpresa... Matsui…- Dice realmente sorprendida la dueña de la tienda pero callando sus propias palabras sabiendo que hay mucha gente al rededor con un tono de voz moderado. -El artículo es suyo.- Dice finalmente cumpliendo su palabra.

Jurina sonríe ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras poniéndose nuevamente los lentes pues consiguió ese curioso producto.

-Pero antes.- Jurina desvanece su sonrisa al oír hablar de nuevo a la señorita. -¿Podría firmar esto?- Jurina siente un poco de miedo pues la dueña es víctima de ese mal extraño que le da a esta gente que le gusta el anime y todo lo que tiene que ver con el rublo.

-Pero no lo vaya a vender.- Responde Jurina, de verdad anhelaba darle ese objeto a Rena.

-No te preocupes, es para mi colección personal.- Le dice la chica con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía como ponía en una bolsa de papel color café aquella caja, muy parecida a la de los patitos y ella firmaba la portada de aquel anime donde participa con su voz en el opening e incluso con su imagen animada. Justo termina de dárselo cuando Rena llega a la caja registradora y pone sus objetos listos para pagarlos. Jurina finge aburrimiento mientras espera y hurga entre sus bosas de compras guardando el otro objeto sin que ella se diera cuenta. Habiendo cumplido con eso se disponen a salir de la tienda no sin antes Jurina despedirse de la chica y agradeciéndole silenciosamente.

Mientras se dirigían a algún restaurante del gusto de las dos, Rena no pudo negarse ante la petición de Jurina de pasar por las tan famosas maquitas de fotografías. Por todos los medios posibles Jurina buscaba inmortalizar este día. Después de eso degustaron un deliciosa ramen, en la misma tienda donde Rena no podía dejar de ver las fotos de Jurina cuando no podían ni verse y es un tanto irónico para ella que ahora la tenga a su lado. Aun sigue siendo la imagen de ese lugar, por lo tanto tenían trato especial.

Aquella hermosa tarde estaba dando indicios de terminar cuando el sol comenzaba a despedirse. Jurina quería llegar a un lugar en especial, la tienda de video juegos. Era de ley jugar además de que siempre quiso hacerlo pero nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente. Recuerda aquel momento que disfruto cuando hicieron un promocional para kinect Xbox. Se la paso tan bien a lado de Rena que sin duda alguna quería volver a experimentar ese momento, ya que fue uno de esos curiosos días en los que la chica la dejaba acercarse a ella sin restricción alguna. Una vez dentro, mientras Rena demostraba ser mala para algunas cosas y buena para otras y se divertían en el proceso, Rena recibe una llamada inesperada y sale de aquel lugar donde el ruido era menor mientras Jurina llegaba al final del juego de matar Zombies que estaba de moda.

Al terminar su juego busca que mas podría entretenerla al ver que Rena no terminaba su llamada y justo su mirada se fija en un juego muy infantil pero que tiene su dificultad. Deposita sus fichas y da una última mirada a la chica que aun está ocupada pero sorpresivamente alguien le había ganado el mazo en un momento de distracción.

-¡Yo llegue primero!- Exclama un niña que muy apenas llegaba al metro de altura.

-No, lo hice yo.- Responde Jurina con sorpresa ante la pequeña aprovechada.

-¿No te parece que estas muy vieja para jugar este juego?- Le recriminaba la niña mientras jugaba sin prestarle atención al físico y sin imaginar de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Oye! Soy mayor que tu respétame, ¿Y, no te parece que tu estas muy enana para este lugar?- Dice Jurina tratando de no perder los estribos por tan atrevida niña que se paraba de puntitas para golpear lo que se encontraba más lejos.

Jurina de verdad quería jugar a aplastar a los castores pero deja ese juego y a la niña aprovechada a lo cual no le toma mucha importancia, y se dirige a la salida para hacerle compañía a Rena mientras termina su llamada cuando se le atraviesa una máquina de peluches, observa que hay un melón pan y ahora está decidida a obtenerlo. Se remanga las mangas de su suéter y deposita un par de sus fichas, antes de que Rena vuelva pues una vez más en el día piensa en ella y en regalárselo, no puede evitarlo "Melon pan=Rena Matsui".

Así transcurren 10 minutos y el peluche no quería abandonar esa máquina. Rena estaba a la distancia y aun seguía con ese aparato sobre su oído. Jurina se distrae por unos segundos mientras contemplaba a lo lejos aquella hermosa vista nuevamente por entre el cristal y para cuando devuelve su mirada otra vez al objeto de su frustración momentánea, la pequeña niña nuevamente le había robado el control, que en esta ocasión era la palanca de la maquina.

-¡Oye! es mi crédito y mi juego suéltalo.-

-Pues ahora es mío, lo abandonaste por andar viendo a esa chica que está allá… buuluuulu…-

Ahora, después encontrarse dos veces con ella Jurina no planeaba dejarle una vez más el juego a esta pequeña aprovechada. Ambas hacían gestos muy chistosos apretando los dientes he inflando los cachetes sin quitarle la vista a la garra de la maquina mientras las manos decidían quien se quedaría con la palanca que ya estaba en movimiento y la forzaban a cambiar a cada rato de lugar y Jurina no se dio cuenta que Rena ya la miraba desde afuera.

-No es posible…- Rena veía desde lejos a Jurina después de terminar su llamada y buscarla con la vista quitándose los lentes oscuros en el proceso, sabía que era mala idea dejar sola algunos minutos.

-Parecen un par de niñas pequeñas.- Comenta una señora que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Sí. Definitivamente lo parecen.- Dice en un suspiro de resignación Rena al ver como interactuaba con esa niña.

Jurina suele ser muy buena con los niños cuando la visitan en los eventos de apretón de manos, pero ahora pareciera que se olvido de quien es ella, aunque también sabe que posiblemente esta pequeña no la conozca. -¿Eh?, ¿no es ella una niña?- Pregunta volteando a ver a una señora cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho antes, directamente a la cara olvidándose de sus lentes oscuros.

****Mientras tanto dentro del centro de video juegos****

-¡Déjala!- Gritaba la niña con su voz chillona.

-Que no ¿Por qué habría de dejártela?- decía Jurina entre el leve forcejeo.

-Porque si abuela.- Dice la pequeña mientras seguía con su lucha.

-Niña insolente.- Decía Jurina ante la terquedad y sorpresiva fuerza de la pequeña.

-¡Vieja decrepita!- le grita la pequeña niña mal educada. -Para tu información abuela tengo 12.-

-Insolente y enana, pues para tu información yo tengo 19, ¡ha! lo tengo.- Por fin las tenazas habían sujetado al tan ansiado Melón pan, Jurina debía reconocer que esta niña le había ayudado a hacerlo bien.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grita y Jurina se asusta alejándose un poco a poco de la maquina volteando a todas partes.

-Ya, no grites ahí esta.-

-¡Ha! Soy huérfana.- le dice la pequeña escapando inmediatamente.

-¡Rena-Chaaaaaan!- Grita en su mente mientras solo deja salir un suspiro de frustración y observa que la pequeña niña ya se había ido con el esponjoso melón pan en sus manos.

Ella devuelve su vista frustrada pero ve como Rena se encontraba con una señora, eso es extraño pero ahora Rena tiene mayor libertad, así que sale de aquel lugar. Al voltear Rena con la señora nota que su aspecto es demasiado humilde pero nunca han tenido problemas con eso, ellas nunca ha juzgado ni discriminado a nadie por su aspecto.

-¡Oh Santo Dios pero si es Rena Matsui!- Exclama la señora, siendo opacada por un sonido que la incitaba a guardar silencio, se supone que nadie debe reconocerlas.

-No grite señora. No pueden saber que estamos aquí.-

-¿Estamos?, la otras jovencita ¿Quiénes?- Pregunta asombrada la Señora.

-Matsui…Jurina.-

-¡No puede ser!-

-Si puede ser señora, pero como estamos solas hoy nadie no cuida y pues, usted comprende…- Dice Rena un poco apenada. Nunca se imagino que de verdad fuera tan difícil mantenerse ocultas por poco menos de un día.

-Descuide señorita, no puedo imaginar la cara de Haruka cuando sepa que estuvo discutiendo con alguien que admira.-

-¿La pequeña la conoce?- Vaya que Jurina de verdad es popular entre los niños pequeños piensa ella.

-Sí, ella admira mucho a SKE48 dice que sus canciones la llenan de energía y a usted también la admira. Pero dado a su enfermedad y a nuestros escasos recursos era y es difícil tener acceso a ustedes. Oh, lo siento usted ya no está en el grupo.-

-Descuide, ¿Una enfermedad?-

-Así es, es una enfermedad degenerativa. Ella nunca pudo asistir a uno de sus eventos, solo para su cumpleaños alguien le regalo una entrada y solo esa vez entro al teatro pero no estaba ninguna de las dos. Lloro mucho cuando supo que su sueño de conocerlas personalmente y verlas juntas ya no podría ser realidad. A demás pertenece a una casa hogar y gracias a una asociación podemos tratar su enfermedad.- Dice apenada la señora.

-Oh, comprendo y, ¿es muy grave su enfermedad?-

-De las peores solo uno en un millón la padecen, justo ahora venimos de una revisión médica, pero escapo y estoy persiguiéndola es muy inquieta e imperativa, cuando sepa a quién conocí hoy se arrepentirá de no permanecer conmigo. Es una niña tan energética que no pareciera estar enferma, tiene 12 años y parece de 6.- Dice tristemente la señora. -Debo seguir buscando Haruka. Que tenga una bonita tarde Señorita Matsui.-

-Gracias igualmente.-

Rena se despide cordialmente de la señora pensando en la cantidad de gente que existe y que ellas ignoran su existencia pero que de alguna forma su alegría llega hasta ellas. Ahora sabe que SKE48 sigue haciendo un buen trabajo y no ha perdido su escancia. Cuando regresa su vista al local de video juegos no ve a Jurina por ningún lado. Pero basto con girar un poco su cabeza y darse cuenta que estaba comprando un algodón de azúcar.

La tarde se consumía y el atardecer estaba comenzando a ofrecer los últimos brillantes rayos del sol. Las chicas se habían quitado sus lentes aprovechando que comenzaba a oscurecer. Caminaban ambas por un parque muy poco concurrido que estaba a un lado del centro comercial y conducía al estacionamiento donde las esperaba el chofer. Jurina miraba los árboles durante su caminar lento y pausado como no queriendo que terminara este maravilloso y peculiar día. Observaba como es que los rayos de sol que aun se negaban a desaparecer hacían brillar a los pétalos de las flores de cerezo. Pero de pronto se paró en seco y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y su cara reflejaba sorpresa pura, girando lentamente su cabeza para mirar a la chica que estaba a un lado suyo.

-¿Rena-chan?...- Sus ojos la miraban atónita.

-¿Estas temblando?- Le pregunta Rena aun por encima de su propio nerviosismo.

Mientras caminaban ambas por aquel camino del parque, Rena también parecía estar contemplando la vista hermosa que las primavera les regalaba sin embargo, un pulsada que recorrió su estomago lleno progresivamente su pecho mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a la otra chica. Rena no podía evitar ignora la felicidad de Jurina a pesar de su silencio, simplemente no puede sentirlo. Verse caminado a su lado después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y el estar así en un ambiente casi perfecto, no puede evitar sentirse ansiosa, nerviosa y un tanto asustada por no tener la solución a sus pensamientos conflictivos. Todo este asunto de Evan, no quiere que las cosas se salgan de control y terminar lastimándola. Y de pronto en un acto que ni ella misma sabe de dónde surgió decide dar un paso más con Jurina.

-N…no….No. Por supuesto que no.- Responde con dificultad Jurina mientras la mira incrédula.

Ella puede ver como se forma una sonrisa tímida pero hermosa en los labios de Rena y baja su mirada para observar su mano derecha tomando la de ella, delicada pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que su corazón no deje de latir acelerado por tan inesperado suceso.

-¿Es…está bien esto?- Pregunta con un poco dudosa Jurina.

Se veía seriamente afectada por algo tan repentino. Claramente no sabía qué hacer a pesar de que no era la primera vez que toma la mano de Rena. Pero esta vez fue ella quien tomo su mano y Rena no es cualquier persona además, últimamente sus acciones la toman desprevenida. Esta de más decir que su sorpresa se debe a que Rena se encarga de guardar celosamente las apariencias y aun hay gente al rededor, casi nadie pero las hay ¿Cómo se supone que debe reaccionar?

Rena se veía un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Jurina y vacila al ver su incomodidad iniciando con los movimientos para soltar su mano. Sin embargo al darse cuenta Jurina que su comportamiento ha sido mal interpretado se lo impide sosteniéndola un poco fuerte para evitar que la soltara.

-Lo siento.- Le dice rápidamente. –Es solo que, fue inesperado.- Le da un pequeño jalón sonriéndole ampliamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo despejando las dudas de ambas y continuando con su caminar.

Ninguna de las dos esperaba que fuera realmente difícil el simple hecho de sostener la mano de alguien que es sumamente importante. Pero esto para ellas no es simplemente solo tomar la mano, si no que es tomar la mano de quien está a tu lado, de quien camina contigo, quien sabes que te sostendrá y te ayudara a levantarte si tropiezas, en quien has depositado toda tu confianza y hasta el más oscuro de tus deseos. Jurina disfrutaba la sensación creyendo que era lo más parecido a la felicidad siendo lo mismo para Rena. Significaba un paso más allá del deseo físico y la lujuria que sienten cuando están a solas. Sin duda experimentar estos sentimientos les gusta y les fascina a ambas.

Caminan un par de pasos más en aquel parque que ahora solo era alumbrado por unas lámparas cada 10 metros y por otras que salían desde el suelo. Ahora era más difícil que las personas las reconocieran así que se sienten mas tranquilas. Jurina la lleva hasta la banca más cercana al darse cuenta que el estacionamiento esta a la vista y su auto la espera. Total aun queda un poco de tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta desconcertada Rena.

Jurina se sienta primero y la invita a que haga lo mismo sin soltar su mano. Mientras su otra mano se encontraba hurgando en el bolsillo de un ligero pero elegante suéter sin dejar de mirarla y sonriéndole misteriosamente.

-Ten.- Le dice con una cara muy seria, pero era una seriedad inusual, mejor dicho la veía con mucho amor consciente de lo que hacía. Es un aspecto que le atrae mucho a Rena desde que Jurina era pequeña. Su cara de seriedad ante los momentos verdaderamente importantes, de verdad le encantaba verla ahora.

Jurina le hace entrega de un segundo obsequio el cual estaba en un pequeño estuche color negro brillante. Y Rena la observaba estirando su mano para tomar aquel objeto. Al abrirla sus ojos se ensanchan pues los objetos brillaban un poco con la ayuda de las luces blancas de lámparas que no se encontraban muy lejos.

-Pero, Jurina este es el segundo regalo que me das y yo no te he dado nada.-

-Eso no importa, y tenía uno más pero una niña insolaste se lo llevo.- Jurina hace un puchero divertido recordando a aquella pequeña.

Rena saca de aquella pequeña cajita un par de pulseras, eran las pulseras culpables de que se perdiera en sus pensamientos en aquella tienda y también no había notado que son de verdad hermosas.

-No puedo aceptar esto Jurina.-

-No voy a discutir eso.- Jurina toma una de las pulseras y se la pone el brazo derecho. –Listo, ahora sigues tú.-

Este momento no podía ser más bochornoso y raro pero debía admitir que Jurina era muy detallista y se esmeraba por hacerla sentir cómoda y demostrarle sus sentimientos lejos de todo lo que implica pertenecer al Grupo48 y sus reglas. Mañana todo regresara a la normalidad y no saben cuánto tiempo deba pasar para poder tener nuevamente una cita igual. Así que Rena tomo el brazo derecho de Jurina, primero admirando y deslizando sus dedos por su mano, acariciado con mucha delicadeza sus dedos largos, todo aquello bajo la mirada expectante de la otra chica.

-Se te ve muy bien.- Le dice cuando termina de ponérsela.

-¡Oh espera! – de pronto Jurina recuerda algo y hurga entre sus bolsas de compras.

-¿hay más?- Rena preguntaba arqueando su ceja y haciéndola avergonzarse cada vez más por tan detallista mujer.

-Este también es tuyo.- Le dice con la sonrisa más grande que pudo darle como si hubiera lograda una gran Azaña.

Rena vuelve a tomar entre sus manos un bolsa café incrédula de lo que Jurina puede hacerle sentir de un momento a otro, y lo que encuentra dentro definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

-¡Wing Gundam Zero!- Grita con emoción. –Jurina, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Para mi nada es imposible.- Le responde en medio de su sonrisa y un giño seductor. Guardándose lo que tuvo que hacer solo para ella.

No cabe duda que Jurina es única en su especie, un calor inesperado llena el pecho de Rena y dentro de ella se creaba la confianza para dar otro paso más.

-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos Jurina…- Dice mientras desvía su mirada junto con su rostro sonrojado hacia otro lado. Seguida por la mirada de Jurina que forma en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad haciendo presentes esos hoyuelos en sus cachetes.

-Tienes razón.- Comenta Jurina. –Mañana debo ir a Tokio.-

Ambas chicas se ponen de pie y Rena ofrece nuevamente su mano, Jurina la toma esta vez segura y comienzan a caminar rumbo al auto que las espera.

-Supongo que es por los conciertos de las elecciones generales.-

-Así es, aunque aun es un poco pronto, pero como me toca hace varias cosas con arneses y no soy muy buena con las alturas debo empezar antes.-

-Solo ten cuidado Jurina. La última vez lloraste como un bebé.-

-Cierra la boca, tú no eres muy valiente que digamos. Debo recordarte la vez que nos quedamos atrapadas en el ascensor.-

Rena suelta una pequeña risa irónica. –No te conviene recordar eso porque de las dos la más asustada eras tú. Me fue tan difícil distinguir entre tú y una gelatina.-

-Mmmm.- Se queja Jurina en un puchero. –Está bien tus ganas. Soy una miedosa.-

-Así es.- Responde Rena con Aires de victoria mientras Jurina la miraba aun con su puchero. –Pero una miedosa que me encanta.-

Y de pronto, ahora el sonrojo le pertenecía a Jurina y voltea inmediatamente hacia el frente a sabiendas de lo que Rena le había provocado. Puede que no le haya regalado algo material este día, pero le ha regalado un sin fin de sensaciones y le ha hecho saber de lo que es capaz de hacer por alguien a quien quiere.

Ambas seguían dando sus últimos pasos para llegar hasta el coche y Jurina ofreció llevar a Rena hasta su departamento quien llevaba su juguete como si fuera una cajita feliz. Era inusual para Jurina que Rena manifestara de forma muy notoria sus sentimientos y sin duda quiere ser la dueña de todos esos momentos.

Estando dentro del coche el silencio de pronto las envolvió. Rena miraba hacia el frente y Jurina por momentos miraba por la ventana y en otros robaba pequeñas miradas hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Rena, de pronto recordó algo que quería saber.

-¿Puedo saber quién te llamo?-

Rena inmediatamente la voltea a ver y en automático responde. -La llamada fue Yuasa.-

-¿Yuasa? Eso si es una sorpresa.- Ahora entiende por qué tardo tanto.

-Era para proponerme una actividad con SKE pasando las elecciones para el octavo aniversario.-

-Ooh, ¿y Aceptaras?-

-No estoy muy segura, sin embargo….- De pronto Rena se ve muy pensativa.

-¿Sin embargo?- le cuestiona Jurina al ver que la chica se perdió en sus palabras.

-Creo que tengo otro plan en mente.- Responde muy misteriosa. -Le devolveré la llamada mas tarde y le comentare sobre algo que he estado pensando.-

-¿Puedo saberlo?-

-No, aun no estoy muy segura.-

-Rena, el hecho de querer aceptar o no la propuesta de Yuasa tiene que ver con tus actividades actuales o ¿hay algo más?-

-¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno es que, he notado como las chicas que anteriormente estaban en el grupo y que ya se han graduado les cuesta trabajo volver a colaborar en algo. Es como si quisieran deshacerse todo completamente.-

-Comprendo, en parte es por la disponibilidad que me da mi trabajo, pero por otro lado no puedo saber que voy a estar haciendo en esos días. También creo que la negación de muchas es a causa de que no quieren seguir ocupando un lugar el cual las demás chicas luchan por tener. Tú no lo sabes porque siempre has estado ahí, pero hay chicas nuevas que vienen desde atrás y ver a sus Sempai aparecer de nuevo les quita posibilidades.-

-Mmm.- Se limita a murmurar conforme seguían su camino rumbo al departamento de Rena con solo el sonido del motor y el cambio de las velocidades del auto en movimiento.

Al bajar del auto Jurina amablemente ofrece ayudarle a llevar algunas de sus bolsas de compras hasta su departamento. Subiendo al ascensor de aquel lujoso condominio Jurina pregunta algo que le viene causando cierta inquietud.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?, y ¿cuánto tiempo estarás lejos de Japón Rena?-

Rena la mira un poco sorprendida pues, es una verdad que ignoraba y de cierta forma ella deberá irise nuevo. ¿Cómo pudo dejar pasar algo tan importante?

-Una semana más Jurina, creo. Debo volver a los Ángeles para promocionar la película en toda América…- Responde cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y ellas salen de él.

-¿Y todo ese tiempo estarás acompañada de ese tal Evan, cierto?- Jurina interrumpe las palabras de Rena.

-Por favor Jurina no vamos a discutir esto de nuevo.- Responde de buena forma Rena mientras abre la perta de su departamento.

-¿No lo vamos a hacer o no quieres hacerlo?-

-Las dos cosas.- Responde tajantemente cerrando la puerta, tratar este tema precisamente hoy que se la pasaron tan bien no estaba en su orden del día.

Después de terminar la cita y haber roto las reglas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aparentemente, Jurina tenía una duda que había guardado todo este tiempo y sabiendo del poco tiempo del que disponían, quería que Rena la sacara de ella.

-Me preguntaste si tenía alguna pregunta la otra vez y ahora la tengo.-

-¿Así? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.- Obviamente miente pero no quiere hablar de eso.

-Oh vaya, que pena que tengas tan mala memoria como para no recordar algo así.- Le decía Jurina mientras ponía las bolsas que traía sobre la mesa dándose cuenta de que no hay nadie más en aquel lugar, tenía entendido que Victoria se quedaba temporalmente con Rena.

-Tampoco están grave.- Le responde Rena yendo hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. -¿te ofrezco algo?- Pregunta

-No gracias así estoy bien. ¿Así que no lo es?, aclárame algo Rena, él cree que soy tu hermana y además me dijo que tú se lo dijiste, ¿es eso verdad? ¿No te parece grave?- Jurina hacia sus preguntas cual detective privado. Yendo hacia la cocina y arrinconando a Rena entre la barra y su humanidad.

Las palabras de Victoria vienen a su mente y ahora son una realidad, Rena sabe que Jurina es muy terca cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza e intenta ágilmente evadir el tema esquivando el cuerpo de Jurina intentando dar un paso de lado para ir a otro lugar.

Pero los brazos rápidos de Jurina obstruyen e impiden que haga ese movimiento deteniéndola juguetonamente. No había aire de discusión más bien Jurina tenía otro plan en mente.

-No, en realidad nunca le he dicho nada, pero nunca por ciertas circunstancias le respondí esa pregunta. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Rena está un poco confundida por la dirección que tomo la conversación viéndose atrapada entre los brazos de Jurina que se apoyaban el borde de la barra.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?, me está hartando de verdad, además lo ha dicho incluso frente a ti y no lo sacaste de su error.- El tono de Jurina era aun tanto socarrón, en realidad no quería discutir con Rena y menos después de la tarde que pasaron juntas. Tampoco ella podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Rena.

-Bueno…- Rena comenzaba a ponerse un poco ansiosa por tener tan cerca a Jurina pero trata de guardar la calma. -En esa ocasión sabes que estábamos ocupadas o haciendo otras cosas y no me dio tiempo de responder. Las circunstancias no me lo permitieron.-

-mmmmm.- Murmura Jurina viéndola directamente a la cara con un rostro muy sugestivo en el cual se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué ocurre Jurina?- Pregunta Rena como ignorando la situación que la otra chica proponía. Tragaba un poco de saliva con el rostro de Jurina a escasos centímetros del suyo, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse como si él supiera mucho antes lo que Rena no se atreve a pensar.

Sintió como de pronto Jurina le daba cariñosamente pequeños besos en su lado izquierdo de su rostro a la altura de su sien mientras reducía la distancia. Causándole unos escalofríos placenteros los cuales reprimía un poco apretando sus labios. Inconscientemente sus manos tomaron la cintura de Jurina y se deslizaban a la parte posterior acariciando su espalda baja únicamente guiada por lo que sentía en ese momento, ayudando a Jurina a pegarse completamente a ella, no pensaba en nada o mejor dicho no se permitió a pensar en algo. Jurina besaba tiernamente su oreja muy despacio, solo disfrutando de aquel irresistible aroma y memorizando con sus labios aquella sensación placentera de demostrar afecto en un momento que no es exigido para terminar en un acto sexual y lo más importante, que ella no se muestre renuente a aceptarlo.

Antes Rena huía de sus manos, huía de sus besos o cualquier tipo de afecto que quisiera darle, huía de su simple presencia. Pero a tan corta edad no conocía la magnitud de lo que eso significaba. Ahora lo sabe, y lo mejor de todo es que lo siente, y siente reciprocidad en sus acciones, al sentir como Rena se acurruca en su hombro y Jurina sabe por sus ojos cerrados y la opresión de las manos en su espalda que disfruta de la sensación que ella le ofrece. Incluso puede sentir el respirar y un aire tibio en su cuello. Una sensación tan agradable que no puede negar que ligeramente le excita.

Jurina detiene sus gentiles besos e ínsita a Rena a que la vea al rostro. Su mano derecha sube y mientras comparten una mirada de complicidad, Jurina toma el lado derecho de la cara de Rena y la acaricia sutilmente.

-¿Cómo podría ser tu hermana?, si a cada momento lo único que quiero es tenerte de esta forma, besarte y ser completamente tuya.- Compartiendo sus sentimientos solo con la mirada, comienzan a reducir la distancia conforme sus pulsaciones se hacían más pesadas, sus narices rosaban una con la otra como buscando sus labios entre sí.

Aun no podían superar esa etapa de querer besarse y sentirse en cada momento que tienen oportunidad, aun se sienten ansiosas y frustradas por no poder compartir más tiempo. Ya no había distancia entre ellas y cada una era dócil ante la otra cuando entraban en su pequeño mundo de éxtasis y liberación.

Con sus labios unidos y moviéndose lentamente se trasmitían lo mucho que se respetaban y lo mucho que se querían. Rena con una mano acariciaba sutilmente su espalda y con la otra la sostenía de la nuca haciendo cada vez más presión en un beso demandante el cuál de ser tierno paso a ser muy húmedo pues ahora podía sentir la lengua de Jurina y la sensación era realmente placentera. Mientras Jurina la sostenía con sus dos manos de la espalda que también acariciaba recorriéndola y pegándola más a su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones se tornaban cada vez más pesadas y el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarles, pero ninguna de las dos cedería a la demanda de la otra. Así que entre sus respiraciones agitadas y despertando sus más bajos instintos seguían besándose y cambiando todos sus sentidos por uno solo, el del placer. Tanto que ignoraron que ya no se encontraban solas.

Victoria abre la puerta sin dar aviso, siendo invitada y con un par de llaves no lo cree conveniente. -Estoy de vue…. ¡wow! Esta vez sí interrumpí. Lo siento mucho.- Dice rápidamente girado completamente su cuerpo hacia otro lado disculpándose pero dejando salir una sonrisa burlona en el acto. Jamás imagino encontrar a su amiga en una situación así.

Las otras chicas rápidamente se desprenden del beso, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Rena apretando los ojos y los labios, y una sonrisa picara en la boca de Jurina, y no se separaron por pena si no por verse interrumpidas.

Victoria regresa su vista a ellas y de verdad es muy linda la vista Pues Jurina veía a Rena escondida en su cuello.

-Ustedes sigan en lo suyo.- Dice Victoria intentando no reírse. –Yo ya me voy a mi habitación.-

-No, no, está bien. –Habla Jurina mientras seguía abrazando a Rena que ahora si miraba en dirección a Victoria pero desviaba sus ojos.

Jurina se separa un poco del cuerpo de Rena para sonríele -Yo me voy Rena vuelvo en un par de días.- Después de eso deposito un beso que hasta hace suspirar a Victoria, en la frente de Rena y esta solo cierra sus ojos al recibirlo.

-Ten cuidado.- Responde Rena regalándole un último abrazo.

Jurina suelta a Rena y camina en dirección de Victoria a quien saluda al pasar junto de ella. Y se retira del departamento, tenía mucho trabajo por delante al igual que Rena y debe descansar.

-No, digas nada.- Habla Rena mirando a Victoria y diciéndoselo especialmente por el sentido del humor de la chica.

-No, he dicho nada.- Responde de igual forma. –No hace falta decirte algo Rena.- Le dice de forma burlona. Observando como Rena se dirige a la sala donde ella ya había tomado asiento.

-Se ven muy bien juntas.- Dice ahora seriamente en cuanto Rena se sienta. –Y se ve que lo eres todo para ella.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Rena, que pregunta. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Y basta con verle esa sonrisa que me siento privilegiada de presenciar. Y, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? ¿Me trajiste algo?-

-No.-

-Que mala Matsui.- Dice en broma.

-Me fue muy bien, demasiado bien de hecho.-

-Que bien. Me da gusto en verdad, ¿Quién te viera Matsui? ¿Quién te viera?-

-Cierra la boca.- Le responde Rena fingiendo indignación.

-¿Lista para mañana?-

-Sí, aunque no comprendo por qué las grabaciones son hasta la tarde si es en un set cerrado.-

-Quien sabe, ya sabes cómo es esto, incluso nos hacen grabar en la madrugada. Bien, pues entonces me voy a dormir. Que descanses Matsui- Ahora le habla en tono morboso y se retira rápidamente riendo.

-¡VICTORIA!-

Para Rena también esto es nuevo, pero de alguna forma se siente bien compartir su felicidad con alguien aunque ese alguien sea muy bromista y sutilmente le diga la verdad entre broma y broma.

Ella también se va su habitación para prepararse y tomar un baño. Cuando esta sola se recuesta y mira el techo y recapitula todo su día de hoy mientras el baño está listo. Recuerda que debe regresar una llamada a Yuasa. Se reincorpora y va hacia su escritorio para sentarse en su silla giratoria y lo hace, también le comenta la loca idea que se le vino a la mente. Después de dialogar por un tiempo considerable Yuasa la cita al teatro en un par de días y termina su llamada colocando su teléfono celular sobre el escritorio. Después abre uno de los cajones donde guarda una pequeña carpeta para proteger papeles importantes.

Su intención era encontrar solo uno, la carta que anteriormente le había dado Jurina hace unos meses atrás. La toma entre sus manos y tontamente ríe por lo que ha escrito en ella. De pronto en medio de toda su felicidad siente un miedo inesperado por lo que Jurina está representando para ella hoy en día. Claro que ya era importante y mucho, pero la Jurina de ahora doblega su voluntad y la hace sentir una tonta sin control sobre su razón.

Las palabras de Evan vienen a su mente _"¿Cómo sabes que en verdad es amor?"_ y también recuerda lo que por impulso le respondió. Ahora que lo piensa ni siquiera tiene palabras para describir lo que siente por esa mujer que hace que el tiempo se detenga, hace que no le importe nada y también la hace sentir un temor muy profundo con el cual ha cargado desde que la conoció.


	11. -Victima de las circunstancias PTE01-

PERDER PAR AGANAR

Capitulo 11 PTE01

-Victima de las circunstancias-

-¿Por qué traes eso aquí Donchan?- Le pregunta Churi. - Está bien que Jurina no viene hoy, pero aun así debemos ser cuidadosas.-

-Es algo que no quiero tener en mi casa. Además no importa, Jurina-san no está aquí y pienso deshacerme de esto. -

-Claro y elegiste precisamente el teatro para hacerlo.- Churi le hace un comentario irónico con su típico humor.

¿Y tú crees que yo si quiero?- Interviene Kanon. –Por eso yo lo tengo guardado en lo más recóndito de mi casillero.-

-Tampoco deberías tenerlo ahí.- Replica Donchan con extrañeza en su rostro.

Se encontraban las chicas de siempre, excepto Sae que ha tenido mucha participación con su otro grupo de SNH48 en China, ya que por desgracia ella había anunciado su graduación de ambos grupos hace apenas unos cuantos días. Aquello era muy confuso y las responsabilidades y presión para Jurina aumentaban considerablemente. Pero ella era feliz y sentía que lo podía todo y tomo de todas estas circunstancias lo mejor de cada una.

-¡Chicas!- Entra una apurada Kaotan a la sala de baile dirigiéndose al grupo de siempre pero no la escuchan dada su condición de apuro, no tuvo que caminar macho pues se encontraban casi en la entrada a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kaotan?- Pregunta Churi viendo su estado.

-Esta mañana cuando venia para acá, en la estación del tren en el puesto de periódicos estaba de nuevo la noticia de Evan y Rena, la fecha de emisión es de hoy.-

-¿Qué? Hay algo muy extraño aquí.- Supone Kanon mientras todas se miran entre ellas.

-Parece que ya no podemos hacer nada, seguramente Jurina ya la ha visto. Ella se fue a Tokyo esta mañana.- Kaotan, aun agitada las mira dando por hecho lo que ha dicho. –Además, en esta versión las cosas son un poco diferentes.

-Bueno, de ser así yo no quiero tener esto.- Dice Donchan poniéndole la revista en el regazo de Kaotan rápidamente y esta reacciona tomándola por inercia.

Comenzaron a pasarse la revista como si fuera una papa caliente y justo cuando Donchan la iba a sostener en sus manos se le cayó al piso ya que Kaotan se la evento un poco fuerte. En ese momento las bromas cesaron y el silencio se apodero de la sala. Jurina entro al salón de baile y vio como un objeto caía al piso justo bajo sus pies pero logro esquivarlo para evitar pisarlo. A las chicas se les bajo la sangre y sintieron helada toda su humanidad.

Jurina agacho su cabeza y miro la revista en el piso, levanto su vista viendo a cada una de las chicas que estaban pálidas del rostro y ninguna se atrevía decir algo. Volvió a bajar su vista doblando sus rodillas un poco para tomarla en sus manos. La levanto y al verla detenidamente su expresión cambio completamente frunciendo el seño en el acto. En un instante emanaba todos los sentimientos posibles, pero había uno que resaltaba de entre todos y eso era desconcierto. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en las ocasiones en las que las chicas se comportaban extrañas con ella, en el nerviosismo exagerado de Donchan, y eso fue antes de que volviera la persona impresa en esa Revista.

-¿De quién es esto?- Pregunta Jurina mirando a cada una de las chicas pero no obtiene respuesta. –Pregunte ¿De quién es esto?- Ahora pregunta más sebera.

-M…m….Mío.- Responde una voz débil y realmente asustada.

-Donchan….-Susurra y ve al achica que esta aun lado de Churi y que no la está mirando a la cara. Todavía recuerda vívidamente el trabajo que le costó pedirle que fuera cómplice de aquel obsequio extraño para Rena. – ¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Todas lo sabían?- Pero las chicas seguían sin decir nada y Donchan seguía sin atreverse a mirarla de frente y acento débilmente con su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen ustedes esto?- Pregunta tratando de acomodar todos sus sentimientos, mientras en su interior intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma pues la fecha de emisión ya es vieja y para su tranquilidad almenas lo que le confió a Donchan fue mucho antes.

Desafortunadamente ninguna de las chicas decía nada, permanecían en silencio y casi comunicándose telepáticamente dieron un paso hacia atrás dejando a Churi enfrente de todo. Ella las mira volteando a ambos lados.

-Cobardes.- Churi murmura entre dientes.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ustedes lo sabían?- Jurina no dejaba de interrogarlas con las mismas preguntas y era mas exigente y frio. La tensión crecía más y más dado que el tono de su voz comenzaba a ser mayor.

Churi la miraba y asentó con su cabeza seguido de un movimiento igual de las demás chicas, sin embargo su semblante no tenía un pisca de temor al contrario era serio como si estuviera preparada para cuando este día llegara. Claro que cuando Jurina apareció como cuando invocan al diablo, se sorprendió mucho. Pero había que tratar esto y ella se encargaría de tratar de hacerlo de la mejor manera.

-¿Rena no te lo dijo cierto?- Pregunta Churi ante el silencio de las otras chicas.

Los ojos de Jurina estaban humedecidos eran profundos y oscuros, simplemente estaba desconcertada. Sus ojos brillaban y esta vez no eran de felicidad. No comprendía bien lo que pasaba pero venían a su mete las palabras de Evan y la actitud extraña de Rena en su renuencia a hablar de ciertos temas, aparentemente ahora todo tenía sentido. Su estado de ánimo se derrumbo completamente, estaba aturdida y negó con su cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Churi arrugando la revista entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- La pregunta era directa y clara por parte de una dolida Jurina hacia las chicas que solo agachaban su cabeza excepto Churi.

-No nos correspondía hacerlo. Además no solo es eso.-

-¿Hay más?- Pregunta Jurina con su rostro lleno de repulsión.

-También hay un periódico. Esta noticia se expidió en dos formas. Creímos que todo esto había sido un error o una parte de la película, pero…-

-¿Dónde está?- Corta Jurina las palabras temerosas de Kanon que intentaban darle una explicación. Pero las palabras sobraban la imagen era clara y no parecía de una película ni nada por el estilo.

-En mi casillero.- Inmediatamente Kanon sale del salón de baile y corre a su casillero. Jurina se lo había pedido y no precisamente para leerlo aun viendo las imágenes no podía creerlo.

-¿Jurina, no se supone que hoy estarías en Tokyo?- Churi intenta entablar una conversación con ella mientras Kanon traía el periódico y las demás chicas estaban serias sin saber cual sería exactamente la reacción de Jurina, hasta ahora no se ha movido desde que entro.

-Se cancelo el ensayo y vine a ensayar por mi cuenta aquí.- Responde fríamente.

Cuando por fin tenía el periódico en sus manos miraba aturdida las imágenes y las letras, su semblante era serio, molesto ¿Rena se había burlado de ella?, después de lo que pasaron ayer juntas no comprende pero se siente molesta, muy molesta. Churi ahora dudaban en decir algo.

Con los objetos en la mano da la media vuelta y sale apresuradamente de la salsa de baile, sus intenciones eran obvias, iría en busca de Rena a su departamento que no está muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Jurina!- Grita Churi en un intento por detenerla pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera la detendría. Esto finalmente tuvo el efecto tan temido para las chicas y después de todo lo que ha sucedido con Jurina desde que Rena volvió a Japón, las cosas no pintan bien.

No tardo mucho en llegar al departamento de Rena y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo de su auto y el chofer solo vio como se alejaba la chica realmente molesta.

Alguien tocaba el timbré de la puerta del departamento de Rena insistentemente, Victoria gentilmente fue a ver de quien se trataba al estar cerca de la puerta.

-Jurina-S..- Saluda pero Jurina ignoro completamente a la chica y entro apresuradamente olvidándose de los formalismos. Victoria cierra la puerta y se queda observándola mientras intuye que no hay nada bueno ello. En cuanto Jurina entro se dirigió a la sala y al no ver a Rena, la busco directamente en la habitación principal entrando abruptamente en ella.

Rena se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo algo. Al escuchar el sonido fuerte de la puerta que se abrió y sentir la presencia de alguien en su habitación giro su cabeza solo para ver la cara furiosa de Jurina poniéndose ella inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Jurina qué ocurre?- Pregunta desconcertada al verla de pronto y sin motivo alguno, se supone que estaría en Tokyo.

Jurina estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, traía las cosas en la mano y sin pensar en lo que hacía camino unos cuantos pasos sin decir nada hacia ella, la encaro y sin dejar de verla, arrojo la revista y el periódico encima de lo que estaban haciendo. Rena miro los objetos desconcertada por el sonido provocado ya que Jurina prácticamente los aventó y se paralizo al darse cuenta de que se trataba todo esto. La sorpresa era evidente en su cara sus ojos se ensancharon con horror y no pudo abrir la boca por la impresión.

Victoria la siguió rápidamente solo para encontrarse con un escena desagradable pero no la interrumpe, solo escucha de tras de la pared dado que la puerta se quedo abierta.

Dentro de la habitación, la misma Rena se sorprende al ver esas imágenes. -¿D..De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta con un terror que no podía esconder, devolviendo su mirada al rostro furioso de Jurina.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.- Por fin habla la chica que seguía los movimientos de Rena solo con la vista pero no se movía ni un solo centímetro. -Porque hasta donde yo veo eres tú la de la portada y la de la primera plana.- La voz de Jurina era realmente fría e hiriente.

Rena regreso la vista a los objetos y recordó aquel suceso, definitivamente es la vez que el paparazi se equivoco y con su flash mal empleado Rena y Evan descubrieron que los estaban espiando. En aquel entonces supuestamente Evan lo tenía bajo control, pero era de verdad imposible que esto no se supiera fue muy ingenua al creerlo ¿Y ahora que hacia? La mirada de Jurina era realmente inquisitiva pero ni siquiera ella sabía de la existencia de esto.

-Jurina yo no sabía…-

-¡No lo sabías!- No la dejo terminar, estaba realmente enojada y su razón comenzaba a abandonarla.

-N..n..No, bue…S…- Rena solo balbuceaba, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir.

Jurina la mira de arriba abajo y gira sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación. Realmente cree que solo perdió el tiempo, era cierto y Rena no podía explicarlo claramente. Ella tuvo que ver con Evan y no se lo dijo, ahora lo que sentía no tenia nombre ni forma solo sentía algo que la quemaba y la llenaba de ira. Cuando estaba dispuesta abandonar completamente la habitación Rena la sujeto de la canilla.

-¡Jurina, no te vayas!, déjame explicarte.-

Jurina detiene sus pasos y gira abruptamente su cabeza por el ligero jalón de Rena a quien seguía viendo verdaderamente furiosa.

-¿¡Y qué es lo que vas a decirme Rena!?- Jurina ahora gira completamente su cuerpo y vuelve a encararla -¿pretextos? Perdona pero no quiero escuchar tus excusas, tú ya lo has dicho todo con tus acciones. Tu solo creaste nuevos recuerdos y aprovecharte al máximo el tiempo. Yo también hare lo mismo.-

-¿Jurina, porque te expresas así?- Rena observa en Jurina un semblante realmente molesto que le da miedo un miedo que le causa inseguridad. Esta no es Jurina, no es la chica cariñosa y amorosa de ayer que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas con sentirla únicamente a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¡Porque es lo que voy a hacer!. Crear nuevos recuerdos, tú me lo dijiste el ultimo día que nos vimos. Y Mientras yo te seguía siendo fiel como un perro tú te estabas divirtiendo ¿no?-

-No me hables como si fuera una cualquiera.- Rena frunce el seño reaccionando a la agresión de Jurina.

-¡No! una cualquiera no, pero si te entregaste a mí después de esto, dime tú ¿Qué quieres que piense?-

-No me gusta el tono de voz con el que me estás hablando Jurina.- Rena habla con voz seria acercándose más a ella, pero Jurina jalo su mano agresivamente para que la soltara.

-¡Estoy en mi derecho de hablar como yo quiera!- Le grita –Estas jugando conmigo, ¡después de todo este maldito tiempo sigues jugando conmigo!…-

-Jurina no seas estúpida.- Rena actuaba como si de verdad no fuera tan importante este asunto. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía mucha culpa y que Jurina desgraciadamente tenía la razón de cierta forma. Pero esto efectivamente es un error una circunstancia mal empleada como suele suceder en este medio.

-¿Estúpida? Creí que no volvería a escuchas esa palabra proveniente de ti. Te vas tan solo unos meses y regresas irreconocible.- Ahora Jurina la miraba como si no la conociera recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

-Pues no te comportes como tal Jurina. Esto no es nada y no significa nada. Soy la misma de siempre.-

-¿Nada?- Jurina pregunta con voz incrédula. –Ahora entiendo porque te urgía tanto hablar con ese tipo la otra tarde en el hotel.-

-Jurina no es lo que te estás imaginando. Si, es verdad que él me confesó que le gusto…-

-Y por lo que veo, de verdad no te es indiferente.- Cada que Rena quería decir algo siempre era interrumpida por Jurina en el más frio tono que podía encontrar.

-Jurina escúchame.- Rena trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible y comportarse como una adulta en esta conversación pero la otra chica no cooperaba, ahora Jurina se encontraba cruzada de brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección. -Esa tarde yo quería aclarar las cosas con él, de verdad yo fui por mi celular pero él me siguió. Ese mismo día le dije que no podía haber nada entre él y yo.-

-Ahora entiendo el por qué no decir que no soy tu hermana. Porque no le dijiste ese pequeño detalle.- Jurina la interrumpe nuevamente. – No dijiste lo que hay entre tú y yo- Le decía nuevamente mirándola a la cara verdaderamente dolida. –Difícilmente lo harás…Y si no existieran estas fotos, jamás me lo hubieras dicho, ¿Me equivoco?-

Rena solo permanecía en silencio tratando de asimilar esto que no se esperaba y que la mayor parte de la información la ignoraba. Jurina desenreda sus brazos y golpea sus piernas antes de meter las manos a las bolsas del su pantalón, sonreía incrédula mientras contenía su rabia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo supuse. Típico de ti.- Dice con ironía.

-¡Le dije que había alguien a quien amo!- Rena comenzaba a perder los estribos y alzo un poco su voz en su desesperación que ni ella misma entiende, tratando de ser convincente. –Y que no iba a renunciar a ese amor por él…-

Ante lo dicho Jurina la miro fijamente tomando un respiro profundo. -Pero no mencionaste a quien.- El enojo de Jurina parecía disminuir un poco por aquellas palabras convenciéndose de creer una vez más en ellas.

-Jurina.- Rena regreso a su tono de voz tranquilo. –Sí, el siente algo por mi pero yo no. –Rena se acerco a Jurina y ésta, esta vez no trato de alejarse. –Yo no dudo ni un segundo de lo que siento por ti. Pero debes entender que este es mi trabajo y que estaré cerca de él hasta que todo esto termine. Confía en mí y déjame hacer mi trabajo.-

-Y supongo que eso incluye ser amable con ese tipo.-

Rena no le respondió nada pero solo la miraba, al parecer logro disminuir considerablemente la furia de Jurina. Victoria se mantuvo detrás de la pared, no se atrevió a intervenir pues no tenía nada que decir y al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco incomoda por estar escuchando, pero de verdad Jurina se veía muy enojada. Tampoco la cree capaz de hacerle nada a Rena pero realmente lo que está sucediendo con todo este asunto de Evan no es para menos. Rena tiene un talento especial y ese es apaciguar a las fieras, no es la primera vez que la ve hacerlo. Hasta ahora era un tanto enigmático lo que Rena sentía, pero esta vez, al ver lo fácil que perdió los estribos y su desesperación por retenerla le da una idea de lo que Rena Matsui siente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunta Jurina más tranquila acerca de las imágenes de la revista.

Rena sostiene su mano y la invita a tomar asiento en su cama. Jurina lo hace mientras ella jala la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentada.

-Esa noche, fue la noche de la entrega de premios a la cual estaba nominada junto con él. –Rena comienza su explicación. –Yo bebí un poco de mas.-

Jurina amplía sus ojos pues, Evan indirectamente se lo dijo al hacer sus cuestionamientos sugestivos aquella tarde-noche en el restaurante del hotel.

-Jamás había bebido y me causo un efecto que no conocía, salí a tomar aire y me sentí mareada. No me percate que Evan me seguía y…-

-¿y?- Jurina forza un poco la respuesta sabiendo que lo que sigue no le va a gustar.

-Conversamos un poco y paso.- Responde evitándose los detalles no porque no quisiera decirlos sino para no lastimar más a Jurina, por algo que para ella no importa. -Un paparazi nos estaba espiando y tomo fotos de ese momento pero no de lo que sucedió después.-

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-El paparazi se fue y yo estaba muy enojada, le pedí que no volviera a hacerlo y no le volví a dirigir la palabra que tu viera que ver con eso hasta ese día en el hotel, por eso el quería hablar conmigo y por eso lo encontraste en la puerta de tu habitación cuando ocurrió lo de Masana... ¿Me crees?-

-Lo hago.- Jurina parecía comprender lo que Rena les estaba diciendo, sin embargo de ahora en adelante será más precavida con Evan.

Rena se pone de pie y jala a Jurina para que lo haga también, nunca en la vida sintió ese temor a perderla.

-Eres muy temperamental.- Rena le habla con mucha ternura y con el alivio de que las cosas no pasaron a mayores poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Como no voy a serlo, si alguien está detrás de la chica que amo.- Responde mucho más tranquila y aliviada tratando de comprender que esto definitivamente es nuevo para ambas.

Rena sonríe y la abraza con tanta fuerza que las misma Jurina se estremece en sus brazos, jamás había sentido esto y menos la necesidad angustiosa de retener a alguien. No cabía duda que la quería más que a nadie, sin embargo nunca considero el factor de la juventud de Jurina y su propia inexperiencia en este tipo de escándalos, fue descuidada en ese aspecto. Realmente siente tanto lo sucedido y le duele mas haberle ocultado ese hecho, un hecho que esta de mas decir ella desconocía de cierta forma.

Victoria se asoma cuidadosamente y una sonrisa escapa de sus labios al ver como las chicas se abrazaban. Estira su mano y con sus nudillos toca la puerta abierta. Las chicas voltean pero no se sueltan.

-Victoria. ¿Qué ocurre?- Ambas gira su cabeza hacia Victoria.

-Nada, solo quería saber si no se les ofrece nada, voy a salir a la tienda de conveniencia.-

-No, yo no quiero nada.-

-Yo tampoco, debo retirarme.- Responde Jurina desenredándose un poco más del abrazo.

Salen de la habitación, pero curiosamente Rena no le soltó una de las manos a Jurina, la acompaño hasta la puerta y se toparon con una situación curiosa. No sabían como despedirse después de esa pelea y después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Jurina tomo la iniciativa y dando un paso hacia el frente deposito un beso en la mejilla de Rena y ella no fue capaz de contener una sonrisa sonrojada.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- Le pregunta Jurina.

-¿Mañana?-

-Sí, los ensayos con AKB los suspendieron hasta el fin de semana.-

-Sí, aquí estaré.-

Terminan de despedirse y Victoria gira un poco su cabeza para ver Rena en medio de su sonrojo.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Victoria llevaba un sonrisa picara por ver otra faceta de Rena, Jurina definitivamente mantiene ocupada la aburrida vida de Rena.

Rena se queda recargada en el marco de su puerta mientras las mira alejarse por el pasillo y un pensamiento viene a su mente, ante el cual suspira pues tontamente cree que todo está bajo control. Posiblemente esto era lo que Churi quería decirle cuando le hablo de forma muy extraña, eso tendrá que preguntárselo cuando tenga la oportunidad de verla pues eso quiere decir que más de una sabe de esto.

Al llegar Victoria a la tienda de conveniencia inevitablemente vio las revistas y entre ellas estaba en varias portadas Rena y Evan, ella también pero inmediatamente se percato que la revista tenia de portada el Beso que le dio Evan a Rena y no precisamente el de la filmación, se apresuro a comprarla. Mientras esperaba en la fila para pagar y algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Posiblemente eso era lo que tenía tan furiosa a Jurina.

Victoria llego al departamento de Rena nuevamente y busco a Rena dirigiendo ce a su habitación.

-Rena, ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de hace un momento?- Pregunta curiosa mostrándole la Revista.

Rena atiende lo que Victoria llevaba sosteniendo la revista en sus manos, amplia sus ojos y toma también las cosas que llevaba anteriormente Jurina. Algo no cuadra, compara las fechas y son diferentes, una salió mucho antes que la otra y ahora esta versión ahora la involucra directamente y dicen más cosas de ella y Evan. Prácticamente estaban dando por hecho que ya eran pareja oficial.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Esta revista salió hoy.-

-Aja… ¿Y?-

-Lo que me trajo Jurina es de mucho antes...-

-¿Qué?- Victoria se acerca a ella para comprobar lo que Rena le decía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. -Woow, tremendo problema.-

Rena ya puede ver en su mente una segunda pelea con Jurina ahora para que le explique esto, que nuevamente no estaba dentro de su conocimiento.

Después de terminar algunas filmaciones en un set de la agencia con la que se asociaron para llevar a cabo la Película ese mismo día por la tarde. Rena se dirigía directamente a la oficina que ocupaba el director, supo que se encontraba con su representante y quería aprovechar eso para manifestar un pequeño desacuerdo que llevaba en su bolso. Ya no faltaba mucho para terminar la película, solo era cuestión de detalles. En una semana y lo que le resta de ésta deberán volver a los Ángeles para promocionar y estar en el estreno.

Rena llega a la puerta de la oficina y se mantiene estoica al tocarla. Escucha una voz ronca proveniente de adentro de esa habitación que la está invitando a pasar. Cuando entra, saluda a su representante y al director con una elegante reverencia. No perdiendo mas el tiempo se acerca al escritorio.

-Señorita Matsui, creímos que ya se había retirado.- El director ya se encontraba en su oficina y la recibe gratamente. –Toma asiento por favor.-

Rena hace lo que el director le pide pero no espero a que le preguntaran cual era el motivo de su presencia. Inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

-¿Puede explicarme esto?- Pregunta Rena realmente molesta sacando y poniendo de una forma no muy educada, como suele serlo, la revista y el periódico que Jurina le dio anteriormente en su departamento junto con la nueva versión que Victoria compro ayer.

El director sabe de que se trata por su cara inexpresiva y por la molestia en el rostro de Rena, y entre el represéntate y él se voltean a ver.

-No sé qué te sorprende, creí que lo sabías tú más que yo. ¿No es obvio?, no comprendo tu molestia Matsui.-

-Invento una relación sin mi consentimiento. ¿Se supone que no debo molestarme?, solo le falto mencionar la fecha de boda.-

-Qué buena ideas me has dado Matsui.- Ríe el sujeto recargándose en su asiento cruzando los brazos haciendo dudar a Rena si lo dice enserio o en broma. -Así es como funcionan las cosas, además tienes que hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?-

-Por el bien de tu carrera. Es un negocio que no está en discusión…-

-Claro un negocio del cual yo no estaba enterada.- Algo hace clic en la cabeza de Rena y amplia los ojos al darse cuenta.- ¿Usted lo sabe?, sabe de…- Al verse descubierta en algo tan intimo voltea a ver a su representante por un momento para volver a ver al director al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

-No estás en posición de objetar nada, firmaste un contrato, ¿lo recuerdas? Honestamente no me importa tu vida privada, no si mis intereses se ven perjudicados.- Sonríe el tipo sínicamente pero cambia su expresión automáticamente en cuanto desenreda sus brazos y extrae de uno de sus cajones un sobre blanco de tamaño normal y se lo entrega a ella en sus manos.

Rena toma entre sus manos aquel sobre blanco de forma voluminosa, y lo que hay dentro la deja helada. Sus dedos comienzan a temblar y no por nervios si no por la rabia que comienza a sentir ante todo esto que le da nauseas.

-Rena es lo que más te conviene.- Interviene su representante.

-¿A quién le conviene?, ¿A mí?, no lo creo…es lo que a ustedes les conviene. No recuerdo que el contrato estipulara fingir algo que no quiero. Es por eso que Jurina no podía acercarse a mí ¿cierto?- Ahora habla más segura después de verse involucrada directamente con la otra chica, cuestiona molesta a su representante el cual solo la mira y no le dice nada.

-¡Por favor! Eres las actriz más reconocido a nivel internacional en estos momentos, finges todo el tiempo, ¿de verdad creíste que tu éxito fue por tu esfuerzo?, lo sé todo de ti investigue hasta tu deseo mas intimo y no puedes hacer nada al respecto hasta que se cumplas el contrato que si mas no lo recuerdo...- Hace una pausa y se pone pie recargando sus nudillos en el escritorio. –…es indefinido.- Dice mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Rena sintió como se hundía en un abismo sin fondo, se le movió el piso por la impresión de esa confesión, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal suceso. Ahora que iba a hacer, renunciar a sus sueños que sabe que los ha logrado gracias a, ¿una farsa?, una farsa bien armada. Y encima de todo tratan de manipularla con el contenido del sobre. Estaba prácticamente atada de manos y lo que más le preocupa es su relación no conclusa con Jurina, esto definitivamente complica las cosas si sus intenciones eran estar a su lado.

-A la gente le encantan los chismes, las especulaciones, el mundo de la farándula es así. Evan y tú hacen una bonita pareja y le viene bien eso a la película durante su filmación y antes de estrenarla.- Dice el sujeto con malicia.

-¡Pero yo no quiero eso!…- Exclama alzando un poco su voz.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer lo que hiciste.- Dice el sujeto apuntando con su dedo índice la foto del beso, dando un paso de costado de su escritorio caminando hacia Rena.

-Yo no hice nada, él se aprovecho de la situación, el me beso…- Dacia mientras seguía el movimiento del director con su vista y a la vez con su cabeza.

-Pero no te negaste. En este medio Rena un error cuesta caro. ¿Y qué crees?...- Hace una pausa para pararse detrás de ella e inclinándose para hablarle cerca del oído. –Tú cometiste el mejor de todos.-

-¡Es suficiente!- Exclama poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. Mientras el director la veía con una gran sonrisa y sabe que esto solo es lo que ha visto por años, la tenacidad de la juventud y que siempre termina en lo mismo. Lo ha visto una y otra vez. -No voy a hacer esto.- Dice muy decidida mirando al director de frente.

-¡No es una opción Rena Matsui!- Exclama pero vuelve inmediatamente a su tono normal al ver su discusión ganada. -Estas donde estas gracias a mis movimientos, tu nombre me pertenece y si te niegas tu carrera corre por mi cuenta… Princesa de… ¿Nagoya?- Responde el Director. –Si no quieres que nadie salga perjudicado Matsui solo limítate a hacer lo que estas obligada a hacer. Tus acciones pueden perjudicar directamente al grupo sin mencionar tus descuidos, y no creo que quieras eso, ¿o sí?- La forma sugestiva en que se lo dice desgarra lentamente a Rena por dentro. –En tus manos está tu futuro, el de esa chica y el de SKE48, porque si no me equivoco ella es muy, pero muy importante ahí ¿No?-

Esto está más que claro, Jurina estando incluida en las condiciones doblegaba a Rena al antojo del director, pero está fuera de todo lo que haga y decida a partir de ahora. Inmediatamente voltea a ver su represéntate que vilmente la ha vendido. Rena solo traga saliva y aprieta los dientes dirigiéndose a la puerta saliendo apresuradamente por ella sin despedirse y azotándola en el camino. La princesa de Nagoya tiene temperamento, pero nada puede evitar que ella cumpla con esa obligación.

Ella vuelve a su departamento y se dirige inmediatamente a su habitación. Parecía que le habían robado el alma, como le iba a explicar esto a Jurina, en estos momentos de su carrera era una mala decisión flaquear. ¿Cómo le decía que es una esclava?, (en el buen sentido de la palabra), su mente era un completo caos y no sabía que pensar. Busca entre sus pertenecías la copia del contrato y al encontrarlo se dispone a revisarlo detalladamente.

Unos nudillos tocan la puerta y Rena se sobre salta un poco por lo inestable que se encontraba sin embargo sabe de quién se trata y da permiso para que entren.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rena?-

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues se te olvido que iríamos a comprar las cosas para la cena.-

-¿Qué? ¡Oh!, es verdad…-

-Te ves preocupada.- Decía la chica mientras entraba completamente y se recargaba casi sentándose en su escritorio.

-Lo estoy, un poco...- Confiesa ella con su mirada perdida, parecía que la miraba a ella pero realmente no veía nada.

Para Rena esto no es fácil, siente que tiene que decidir entre lo más importante y lo que más ama. Lo que le da sentido a su vida, entre su pasión su vocación y su felicidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Hablaste con el director?-

-Lo hice.- Las respuestas de Rena eran ausentes e incluso Victoria podía percibir un mal estado de ánimo de ella. -Descuida, solucionare esto.- Responde Rena cambiando su estado de ánimo en un santiamén.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, vayamos a hacer las compras.-

-Está bien, si tú quieres.-

Las chicas salen de la habitación y van de compras para la cena que prepararan para Jurina antes de que se vaya y que posiblemente sea la última vez que la vea hasta nuevo aviso.

Por otro lado, Victoria ha sido víctima del hermetismo de Rena, esencia de su ser que se ha reusado a compartir sus preocupaciones, a pesar de que por un momento pensó realmente en hacerlo. Sin embargo Victoria sabe que algo no anda bien y no está dispuesta a quedarse con la duda.

Más tarde la cena estaba lista y los invitados de honor ya habían llegado Masana y Jurina. Rena aprovechó para conversar con Masana acerca del el escándalo en la revista pero no menciono nada de lo que habló con el director. Solo comprobó que esa era la razón por la que otras chicas la miraban extraño. Todo era muy placentero y casi perfecto excepto por algo. Rena se ha estado alejando de Jurina cada que tiene la oportunidad. Ahora se encontraban reunidas en la sala bebiendo diferentes bebidas algunas con alcohol y otras solo de sabor. Rena se encontraba en la cocina y Jurina sin dudarlo se pone de pie para ir hacia ella, quien observa que la otra chica se acerca y ve venir lo inevitable.

-Rena-chan ¿Etas bien?- Rena en cuanto Jurina se puso a un lado de ella, ella se fue a guardar algunas cosas en el refrigerador.

-Sí, muy bien.- Contestaba y volvía a huir, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

-¿Segura?-

-Si.- Le responde estando de espaldas acomodando los vasos de vidrio. No sabe si es su subconsciente, pero hoy menos que ningún otro día quiere tenerla tan cerca.

Jurina no está dispuesta a que vuelva a huir y la abraza mientras ella seguía de espaldas. Rena se paraliza y cierra sus ojos al sentir la nariz de Jurina hundía en su nuca y de cómo le daba un beso en ella al mismo tiempo. Rena es consciente de lo que ha estado haciendo y sabe que debe calmar la ansiedad de Jurina para que deje de hacer preguntas.

Toma las manos de Jurina que rodean su cintura entre sus manos y recarga su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro izquierdo de Jurina.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Jurina preguntaba mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla. –Te noto un poco extraña.-

-Sí, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Discúlpame mi intensión no es preocuparte.- Le dijo mientras giro entre sus brazos y la rodeo por el cuello. –Mañana te vas y yo…- Realmente no sabía que decirle, fue muy ingenua en pensar que Jurina no notaria su estado de ánimo. Después de todo, los años que convivieron juntas no pasaron en vano y Jurina puede ser tan transparente para ella, como ella misma para Jurina.

Rena es absorbida por la mirada de Jurina y siente como si de un imán se tratara que una fuerza opuesta a su voluntad, la jala cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Quietas!- Masana interrumpe un bello momento seguida de Victoria que se para detrás de ella, posiblemente bueno para Rena malo para Jurina o bueno y malo para ambas.

Las chicas voltean a verlas viéndose interrumpidas. -Lamento ser aguafiestas pero debemos irnos Jurina ya es tarde, mañana tienes doble sesión de partica y debes descansar bien.- Jurina mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se da cuenta de que ya van a dar las 11 de la noche. Si bien es cierto que desde que cumplió 19 años tiene un poco de libertad, tampoco puede abusar de ella o se verá en serios problemas.

-Tienes razón.- Dice ella dando un paso atrás lejos de Rena. –Nos vamos, hasta pronto.-

-Jurina.- Rena la detiene ante la mirada de Masana que presencia esta escena pero también conoce lo suficiente a Rena como para saber que hay algo extraño incluso Victoria lo nota.

Rena mira a Jurina mientras una de sus manos tocan su mejilla y ella aprieta sus labios como evitando que las palabras salgan de su boca. Jurina solo la veía ligeramente hacía abajo. Repentinamente Rena le da un beso lento y prologado en su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Y por alguna razón Jurina lo siente diferente claro, no deja de ser lindo pero hay algo diferente.

-Hasta pronto Jurina.-

Las chicas terminan de despedirse y las acompañan a la puerta, al ver que se pierden en el pasillo Rena inmediatamente da la vuelta y se encierra en su habitación. Victoria entiende por esta acción que por hoy Rena quiere estar sola. Así que solo cierra la puerta y se dispone a descansar de igual manera para algunas de las últimas grabaciones de mañana.


	12. -Víctima de las circunstancias-PTE02

PERDER PAR AGANAR

Capítulo 11 PTE02

-Víctima de las circunstancias-

por: haruhi48 y mgatito

La siguiente mañana, Jurina debía pasar al teatro antes de irse, tenía que asegurarse de que el trabajo con las kenkyuusei estuviera perfecto y además se iría acompañada por Churi, Kaotan y Aya como actuales miembros del senbatsu, ya que tienen un acto especial durante esa tarde de tan esperado y agonizante evento. Al suspenderse la práctica de Jurina hace unos días, la administración debió verse en la necesidad de que ella practique el doble que los demás por su entrenamiento especial. Sin embargo eso no le molesta a Jurina está acostumbrada a ese tipo de percances. Su tren sale a las 2:00 Pm así que tiene tiempo suficiente para supervisar a sus Juniors y encontrarse con las otras chicas.

De igual forma se encontraba Rena en el set de grabación muy temprano en su pequeño camerino y su ánimo estaba decaído. Era increíble que después de todo lo maravilloso que le ha sucedido ahora todo lo que la rodea se ve incierto, nunca se imagino encontrarse en una situación similar. Incluso formando parte del grupo 48 siempre fue muy discreta y respeto las reglas al pie de la letra. Ayer dejo preocupada a Jurina con su comportamiento pero la chica nunca le recrimino nada al contrario se mostró respetuosa ante su silencio y renuencia. Además por ahora no sabe cuándo volverá a verla y de cierta forma la reconforta un poco ese hecho. Sabe perfectamente que es lo que le ocurre lo que no sabe es que hacer por más que lo pensaba nada venia a su cabeza, y solo veía fijamente su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante de ella pero ni ella misma podía reconocerse.

Al encontrarse en un momento de descanso unas horas más tarde, escucha que alguien toca la puerta, no espera a nadie así que le da curiosidad por quien pueda ser. Da su consentimiento para que la persona detrás de la puerta tenga acceso pero no lo hace y decide ponerse de pie para abrir. Lo primero que cruza la puerta son unas bellas flores blancas pues no esperaba algo así, pero la persona que las trae le desvanece su momentánea sonrisa retrocediendo para dejarlo pasar con sus dos manos ocupadas.

-¿Evan?-

-No te asustes, no son mías.-

-¿No?-

-¿Te gustaría que lo fueran?- Rena solo guarda silencio. –Se que no, la verdad no se dé quien son pero cuando vi al mensajero un poco perdido me ofrecí a entregarlas a su destinatario, ni siquiera sabía que eran para ti. No te preocupes no he violado tu privacidad no sé quien las manda solo el mensajero me dijo a quien buscaba.- Evan deja las flores sobre el tocador con una tarjeta a la vista.

-Gracias.- Le dice observando el arreglo florar que no era ni ostentoso ni pequeño, era del tamaño perfecto.

-Aunque… no se necesita ser adivino para saber de quién son, ¿O me equivoco?- Evan la saca de su meditación contemplando las flores y responde un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Tengo que hablar de esto contigo?-

-Rena, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta inmediatamente al ver el semblante de la chica.

-Si.- Le responde con desgano en un leve suspiro.

-No te creo. Ese rostro no va con estas hermosas flores.-

Rena lo voltea a ver sin saber por qué se siente tan molesta con él y con todo mundo el día de hoy, las grabaciones particularmente han sido muy lentas por no decir un desastre.

Victoria pasaba por enfrente del camerino de Rena justo en ese mismo momento, iba a llegar con ella para conversar de ciertas cosas, pero observo a Evan dentro de él y parecía que discutían algo, alcanzo a escuchar que era de lo mismo de siempre y no le dio mucha importancia pues cuando Evan conversa con Rena no pierde la oportunidad de convencerla de que él es la mejor opción para ella, sin embargo no le importo y siguió su camino, ya volverá después.

-Gracias por traer las flores.- Le vuelve a decir. –Si no te importa quisiera estar sola.-

-Si me importa, el director hablo conmigo.- Evan cambio su postura de preocupación y ponía en marcha su motivo original por el cual uso las flores como excusa después de enterarse que eran para ella.

Rena lo mira con preocupación notoria pero mezclada con su indisponibilidad de hoy solo lo mira con incertidumbre de lo que pudiera decir.

-¿A sí, y?- Le responde un tanto desinteresada pero más que nada un sentimiento la invadió y comenzó a ponerse ansiosa.

-Me recomendó acercarme más a ti. Él ha notado como nuestra relación a cambiado y las actuaciones se han visto afectadas por ello, desde que llegamos a Japón.- Evan dio unos pasos hacia Rena hasta quedar frente a ella. –Me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto.-

Rena sabe que hay de tras de todo esto, aunque Evan no está siendo del todo sincero sabe que el director le ha dicho algo más acerca de lo que la tiene preocupada y las intensiones del chico aunque son imperceptibles no son buenas.

-¿Supongo que sabes lo de la revista?- Le pregunta con una molestia evidente Rena.

-Así es. Pero no voy a aprovecharme, dejare que las cosas sucedan como tienen que suceder.- Le responde con una sonrisa en forma de mueca malintencionada.

El tono de Evan emanaba confianza y estaba muy cerca de Rena. De pronto era como si la viera como un trofeo ganado, y eso la hacía sentir insegura y más molesta. Sin embargo esta vez Rena no dice nada, a pesar de su inestabilidad no dice nada y Evan se ve desconcertado. Regularmente ella tiene un argumento en contra pero hoy se ha quedado en silencio y solo lo mira.

-¿Qué sucede Rena?- Pregunta un tanto extrañado acercándose más a ella.

-Nada.- Responde dando un respiro profundo y Justo cuando Evan la tenia de frente ella gira para dar algunos pasos y volver a donde estaba antes.

-Bien, entonces solo tengo una cosa más que decirte. Estaba pensando en la última escena y me gustaría que habláramos de ello. La última vez te enojaste porque lo hice mal.-

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto?- Le pregunta estando de espaldas a punto de volver a sentarse.

Pero Evan viendo esta oportunidad como ninguna otra y motivado por que todo le favorece, le da alcance y la gira tomándola de la cintura y robándole un beso rápido sorpresivamente.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- Inmediatamente Rena se separa de él ayudándose con unos de sus brazos poniéndolo en el pecho del chico y mientras él se reía reusándose a soltarla, ella se veía severamente molesta volteando su rostro como haciéndole saber que le casó repulsión ese acto.

-Pensaba que tal vez debe ser así.- Le responde con una sonrisa burlona, obviamente si se está aprovechando.

Esto enfurece a Rena tanto que no le recrimina nada más. Simplemente lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas soltándole tremendo golpe con el dorso de su mano derecha. Haciendo al instante que el desprevenido chico ignorante de la fuerza que posee Rena girara abruptamente soltándola y haciendo también que se tambaleara sobre su propio equilibrio.

En ese mismo instante en el que se sucintaba eso en el camerino, Victoria se dirigía hacia el set y se topa con Jurina en la entrada del mismo.

-Hola Jurina.- viéndola pasar por un lado y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella. - ¿Jurina?- Victoria reacciona involuntariamente recordando lo que vio anteriormente y gira medio cuerpo para solo observar cómo se alejaba la chica por el pasillo. Sabe que Evan está con Rena y también sabe que Jurina sabe dónde está el camerino de de la chica. -¡Jurina!- Le vuelve a hablar pero no puede detenerla. De tras de ella venia Churi y otras chicas que se quedaron esperando a que les pusieran su identificación de visitante pero Jurina no las espero a ellas.

-Hola Victoria.- Saluda Churi con una sonrisa en los labios haciéndola voltear.

Victoria se veía con una ligera preocupación y no las saludo, muy por lo contrario las preocupo por su actitud al dar la media vuelta y caminar por el mismo rumbo de Jurina. Se miraron ellas y caminaron detrás de ella a la misma velocidad casi viendo todas las chicas como daba vuelta y desaparecía la espalda de Jurina en una esquina del pasillo. Las chicas de atrás no entendían que era lo que sucedía, y Victoria rogaba en su mente que Evan ya no estuviera en el camerino pues suele hacer las cosas con doble sentido cuando esta a solas con Rena, pero era todo lo contrario aún estaba ahí y parecía que disfrutaba de ese momento.

El joven se acerco de nuevo imprudentemente a ella con aires de una falsa victoria sosteniéndose su mandíbula con una de sus manos y una leve sonrisa, mientras movía constante mente la boca, ahora sus intenciones eran claras y sentía tan favorable esta situación a pesar de la cachetada recibida. No más de dos segundos pasaron y ni los manoteos de Rena evitaron un segundo beso, y sin darle oportunidad de nada su mente estaba pasando por un shock de incredulidad. ¿Este era el que se decía su amigo?, todos esos tortuosos pensamientos que la han estado invadiendo se paseaban libremente por su cabeza como les daba la gana. Estaba claro, los dueños de su destino estaban actuando al darle luz verde a Evan y ella aun no sabía qué hacer. Viéndose abrumada Rena disminuye progresivamente la fuerza con la que se resistía agobiada por todo lo que sentía, con sus ojos cerrados humedecidos y sus manos empuñadas arrugando la camisa del chico detuvo su resistencia ante él beso forzado que nunca dejó de ser mal correspondido.

Justo al llegar Jurina y no estar la puerta cerrada presenció lo inevitable. Detrás de ella y a escasas milésimas de segundo se encontraban paradas las demás chicas que realmente no sabían que estaban viendo la sorpresa no tarda en llegar, y era evidente en sus caras.

Con una victoria paralizada, una Churi sorprendida abriendo la boca involuntariamente, Kaotan frunciendo el ceño y Aya, a pesar de que no sabía mucho de esto se cubría la boca ante la impresión. Todas ellas, detrás de Jurina.

La mente de Jurina estaba parada en el marco de la puerta y no sabía que pensar, esto no se comparaba con un falso articulo de revista. Entre más presenciaba aquello progresivamente se iba llenando de un sentimiento incontenible. Los celos y la ira hicieron acto de presencia, ¿Esta era Rena? La que no dejo que se le acercara ayer íntimamente, la que le juro que no tenía nada con ese hombre, él la esta besando y, ¿ella se lo está permitiendo?

En aquella habitación se podía percibir un clima frio, y todas heladas por aquel suceso ven como Jurina entra totalmente en la habitación. Solo vieron como tomo de uno de sus hombros a Evan y lo jaló bruscamente separando a los chicos repentinamente. Evan molesto volteo inmediatamente para saber quién era el intruso que le quito su pequeño momento de gloria y se quedo sorprendido al saber de quién se trataba. Rena no esperaba esta vista y simplemente quedo paralizada, más que sorprendida sin saber que decir, solo estaba ahí de pie impresionada por ver a Jurina. El otro chico no veía nada malo pero de pronto sintió como los brazos y las manos empuñadas de Jurina lo empujaron de una forma muy agresiva haciéndolo retroceder poniéndose frente a él. Ella tontamente quería creer que el chico se había aprovechado de Rena.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que haces?- Le cuestiona el chico de una forma molesta acomodando su camisa.

-¿¡Qué crees que es lo que haces tú!?- Le responde de igual forma mientras él trata de comprender el enojo de la chica.

El chico se veía desconcertado por tan repentino comportamiento furico jamás visto por ninguna de las presentes incluso por la misma Rena la cual seguía en shock. Seguía sin saber que hacer viendo como Jurina daba un par de pasos más hacia él verdaderamente furiosa incluso haciéndolo tragar saliva.

El cuerpo de Rena no respondía a ninguna señal sin embargo trato de actuar ante la opresión y el aturdimiento.

-¡Jurina no...!- La cara de terror en Rena era completamente evidente y trato de sujetarla de los hombros antes de que lo encarara completamente. Aquel joven no era muy alto pero aún así le llevaba una gran ventaja.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla ni una sola vez mas en tu vida!- Le reclama furiosa con las manos de Rena sobre sus hombros.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me he de atrever?, ella es mi pareja y estará conmigo por mucho tiempo.-

-Es solo tu compañera de trabajo.- Le corrige Jurina.

-Y ella solo es tu hermana.- Ahora el chico sabe que Rena no le ha mencionado nada a la chica de su contrato ni negocios que se mueven debajo del agua, aún más es su confusión pues él cree que se lo dicen todo por ser familiares. - No veo por qué…-

-¡NO SOY SU HERMANA!- Grita cansada de escuchar eso interrumpiéndolo y asustando a todas las presentes que observaban desde el pasillo.

Se forma un silencio pesado seguido de ese grito y la cara de confusión de Evan sale a relucir aún más notoriamente.

-¿No lo eres?-

-¡No!-Responde tajantemente.

-¿Entonces solo eres su a miga, su excompañera?-

-¡No!- Vuelve a responder de la misma manera pero aun más molesta.

Si esta chica no es su hermana entonces por qué le importa tanto lo que haga o no Rena. Pensaba Evan en su confusa mente. E inmediatamente las chicas presentes ven venir una tormenta, nadie podía evitar lo que seguía. Evan mira a Rena y ella voltea hacia otro lado como evitando lo que no puede evitar.

–Explícate.- Dice un poco confundido dirigiéndose a Jurina nuevamente.

-Soy mucho más que eso.- Responde mientras se quita de en medio zafándose de las manos de Rena y mirándola esperando a que ahora ella fuera quien digiera algo.

-¿Eso qué significa Rena?- Ahora ambos chicos miraban a la misma dirección después de la pregunta directa de Evan.

-Si Rena, ¿qué significa?- También Pregunta Jurina, pues el enojo no solo era hacia Evan. –¿O, Prefieres que lo defina yo? Porque no podría después de esto.-

Después de un silencio prolongado por parte de Rena donde solo hacia pequeños movimientos con su cabeza e intentaba decir algo moviendo inútilmente su boca, se atreve a balbucear algo más claro. Ella no se sentía capaz de decirlo aún no, pero era el momento, el peor de los momento pero lo era.

-Ev….Evan….- Ambos chicos esperaba una respuesta incluyendo a las que estaban a fuera.

-¿Sera posible?- Habla él ante el nerviosismo y su dificultad para hablar. A hora todo parecía tomar forma. Desde que llegaron y estas chicas se encontraron ella es diferente, recuerda aquel juego de miradas en la cena de recepción y ese extraño momento en el pasillo del hotel, el hermetismo de Rena, el comportamiento posesivo de Jurina recordando la tarde-noche aun en el hotel en la habitación de Rena y este inesperado suceso. -¿Es ella?- Se pregunta como si pensara en voz alta sacando sus conclusiones con una sonrisa incrédula. –Es ella, la persona que tan celosamente guardas su identidad, es una Mujer.- La sorpresa por fin tomo posesión de todo el rostro de Evan.

Todas miraban expectantes el día más temido para Jurina y Rena, sabían llegaría pero nunca se imaginaron que lo presenciarían personalmente, ellas nunca han ignorado esa verdad. Victoria veía de un lado a otro a los tres involucrado. Pero lo peor era que Rena no decía nada solo lo miraba como si la hubieran condenado a muerte, es más que claro que aun no estaba lista para enfrentar esto. A Evan no le queda la menor duda, ¿Rena prefiere a una mujer antes que él?

-No puedo creerlo Rena, no puedo creer que te desperdicies de esa manera.- Le decía al mirarla de arriba abajo con repulsión. Mientras que dentro de él se formaba el orgullo herido de un hombre que le exigía salir. –Soy demasiado caballero para insultar a un mujer pero a ti no sé si…-

-¡Cuida tus palabras, "caballero"!- Le grita Jurina aun defendiendo lo que creía fielmente su derecho.

Él voltea a mirar a Jurina con verdadero desprecio en sus ojos. El chico comenzaba a expresarse de forma despreciativa e hiriente.-Tú, no me hables, no te atrevas ni decir mi nombre.-

-Yo te hablo como quiera, y ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre.-

-¿Son pareja?…- Ahora le pregunta directamente a Rena.

Los chicos estaban a punto de cruzar la línea de la razón y con argumentos aún coherentes se provocaban mutuamente mientras esperaban la respuesta de Rena.

-¡Responde!- Alza su voz Evan dando unos pasos rápidos para tomarla de los hombros en un inútil intento de forzarla a responder viéndose interferido por Jurina quien se le puso de nuevo enfrente. –¿¡Son pareja!?- Exigía una respuesta sin dejar de verlas con repulsión.

-¡Evan basta!- Interviene Victoria alzando también su voz y entrando a lo que ahora se veía como un camerino aun más pequeño.

Rena al ver que esto se volvía cada vez más grande y siendo presa de su cobardía habla por impulso en desesperación.

-¡No!-

-¿No?- Ahora Evan estaba más confundido pero retrocede un poco.

-¿Rena?- Murmura Victoria mirándola en un tono que pudieron escuchar los demás.

Churi y Kaotan se voltearon a mirar entre ellas y expectantes, fueron testigos de la cobardía de Rena.

Jurina trataba de entender las palabras de Rena girando su cuerpo para verla con la confusión escrita en toda su cara. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente intentaba decir con esa respuesta? Era cierto que oficialmente no eran una pareja, pero eran consientes de que entre ellas existía algo muy fuerte. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?

-¿Hubo algo entre ustedes?- Evan vuelve a intervenir rompiendo ese lapso de silencio donde cada quien pensaba lo suyo.

-Si.- Responde sorprendiendo de nuevo a Evan con su respuesta.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes ahora?-

-Si.-

Jurina deja escapar una sonrisa que le hacía ver a Evan que Rena le pertenecía, mientras el chico la veía con un verdadero odio.

–Pero, he tomado una decisión.- Vuelve a habar Rena desvaneciendo la momentánea sonrisa de Jurina que la voltea a ver expectante junto con todos los demás.

-No quiero seguir con esto.-

Victoria no sabía que pensar, Churi y las demás chicas cambiaron su semblante de sorpresa frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rena?- Jurina se veía seriamente afectada por las palabras de la chica.

-Lo que oyes Matsui, ¿no le entiendes?- Evan interviene, veía una oportunidad de oro y junto a su ego no la perdería.

-Tú no te metas.-

-Me meto porque puedo hacerlo, solo fuiste un pasatiempo para de la chica.- Le decía soberbiamente aun sabiendo porque Rena lo hace. Sin embargo, las circunstancias le favorecen a él y convierten al mismo tiempo en victima a Jurina que procesaba en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Rena.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Se vuelven a encarar y Jurina con todo y su desconcierto trataba de comprender.

-¡Es suficiente Evan!- Victoria se interpone entre los dos. Al ver el increíble escenario que Rena a armado.

-¡Cállate, tu cállate!- Grita asustándola un poco e inmediatamente ella frunce el ceño. -Tú lo sabías todo también y no me lo dijiste.- le habla con resentimiento Evan.

-Bueno pues, no es algo de mí poder ni que pueda andar divulgando. Esto le concierne solo a dos.- Habla de forma civilizada.

-¡A tres!-

-¡No!, a dos. Tú tercamente te has estado aferrando a algo de lo cual sabes que ya tenías perdido desde mucho antes.- Habla la chica tratando de asimilar las palabras de Rena y recordando todo lo que ha presenciado de estas dos chicas -No comprendo que es lo que está sucediendo pero si de algo estoy segura es de lo que sientes Rena- Dirigiéndose a ella. Realmente no sabía porque dijo eso si apenas hace unos días amaba a Jurina como a nadie.

-Vámonos, ellas tienen que hablar.- Victoria sugiere invitando al chico a dejar el pequeño camerino.

-Está bien.- El chico cambia su jugada, el comprende a la perfección lo que ha dicho Rena y solo esperara a que sea ella misma la que termine con todo esto.

Cuando pasa por un lado de Jurina no puede evitar hacerle saber que su momento por fin ha llegado.

-Qué pena Matsui-San. Ya que no recuerdas mi nombre, me presento de nuevo. Yo soy Evan Bradford, el futuro de Rena.-

Victoria lo empuja un poco para que siga caminado, logra amedrentar el ambiente después de haber sacado al chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras cierra la puerta. Ahora ella y las demás chicas esperan a fuera sin saber que decir o hacer y el chico simplemente desaparece.

Dentro de la habitación reinaba el silencio, Rena seguía reusándose a decir algo y Jurina se estaba impacientando.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rena?- Pregunta rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Esta vez, Rena la mira de frente controlando todos sus sentidos y haciendo lo mejor que hace, ser la mejor actriz, ser más fría que el hielo.

-Te he mentido.-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo, no puedo seguir con esto…-

-¿Es por él?, ¿es por ese tipo?- Le pregunta aun tratando de contenerse para no volver a alzar la voz. -¿De verdad todo este tiempo has estado jugando conmigo?-

El silencio de Rena solo le puede decir una sola cosa y la ira vuelve al rostro de Jurina, quien apretaba los dientes haciendo más pronunciado su mentón perfecto. Su mirada y su nariz se arrugaba conteniendo la rabia que la invadía desmedidamente y sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo irritado conteniendo un llanto inminente.

-Vete.- Sin más, Rena le pide que se valla, la frialdad y su semblante eran impresionantes.

-¿Así de simple?- La voz de Jurina era en extremo sombría y dura, se negaba a creer que Rena estaba poniendo fin sin una pizca de sutileza.

Rena esquiva la mirada herida y furiosa caminado un poco de nuevo a su tocador, viendo Jurina como pasaba por un lado de ella la toma fuertemente de ambos brazos con una fuerza única.

-¡Dime que no me amas!- Le grito al fin perdiendo los estribos por tan cruda mujer.

Rena momentáneamente se asusta por la fuerza de Jurina y de cómo la comprimía contra su cuerpo a escasos milímetros de su rostro, aun después de todo es débil a su cercanía y a su presencia. Pero simplemente es Rena, y su situación en medio de esta confusión la ha orillado a actuar imprudentemente cometiendo un error, uno que quizá no podrá reparar.

-¡Solo déjame!- Por primera vez Rena alza la voz dentro de aquel pequeño camerino. –¡Estoy harta!, harta de perder ante ti, de ser la segunda, de no tener opinión.- Inconscientemente Rena arremete con su frustración en contra de Jurina.

Al escuchar eso la suelta pero permanece muy cerca de ella mirándola con todos sus sentimientos revueltos.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Las chicas de afuera se alarmaron un poco al escuchar esos gritos, pero lo que decía Rena no parecía tener sentido.

-Déjame ser alguien sin ti.- Después de todo, sus sentimientos comenzaban a traicionarla y su voz parecía entrecortarse pero aun así sigue con su absurda idea. - Contigo a mi lado no puedo ir muy lejos. No puedes aceptar que haga por cuenta propia lo que me apasiona…-

-Un momento, una cosa es hacer lo que te gusta y otra muy distinta es que juegues con lo que yo estúpidamente siento por ti ¡maldita sea!, ¡todo es cierto!, ¡desde un principio todo fue cierto!... yo creí en ti…- Era imposible para Jurina controlar un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No puedo, no puedo Jurina. Vete.- Termina de decirle conteniendo las lagrimas que comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos detrás de un seño fruncido e inconscientemente apretaba sus puños con fuerza. La partía el corazón ver a Jurina de esa forma, pero estúpidamente cree que es lo mejor.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Seguir sin mí? ¿Cuando hace apenas unos días me hacías creer como imbécil que me amabas?-

Jurina ya no sabía que pensar, había experimentado un sinfín de emociones nuevas y así, con su corazón hecho pedazos nuevamente mira con enojo y desconcierto a Rena, a la mujer que se lo da todo y que al mismo tiempo se lo quita a placer. La mira con lágrimas en los ojos prohibiéndoles salir más por orgullo que por no poder hacerlo mientras erguía su cabeza y respiraba profundamente en señal de fortaleza.

-Solo vete.- Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y perdía poco a poco el control de aquellas agallas con las que comenzó todo esto.

-Me hiciste casi júrate más de tres veces que, ¡creyera en ti!,…que confiara…- Jurina toma un segundo respiro profundo y como si recogiera lo pedazos de su corazón también toma una decisión. -Cuando salga por esa puerta, no volveré a creer ni una sola vez más, Matsui Rena.- El desconcierto, la ira, el orgullo, la decepción y toda clase de sentimientos eran dueños de la humanidad de Jurina.

Ella da solo un par de pasos para llegar hasta la manija de la puerta, la abre ante la vista de la otra chica que estaba a punto de colapsar siendo consciente del daño ocasionado y con las últimas palabras de Jurina dando vueltas en su cabeza, la ve abandonar la habitación.

Rena ha actuado únicamente por sentirse acorralada en un laberinto al cual no le ve salida. Siendo presa del miedo, absorbida por los fantasmas de su pasado y sintiéndose esclava de su presente, perdió la razón y ha herido profundamente a Jurina de la peor de las maneras. La ha traicionado.

Las chicas inmediatamente ven como sale Jurina cerrando la puerta en un sonido abrupto encogiéndose de hombros, Victoria quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos recargada en la pared, recupera la postura para solo verla pasar con la mirada perdida, furiosa pero perdida. Las demás chicas la siguen inmediatamente despidiéndose con gestos silenciosos de ella. Por último en la salida del edificio donde se encontraba el set, Jurina se topa con Evan quien revisaba unos documentos, él dirigió la vista a la salida dándose cuenta de quiénes eran las que estaban saliendo. Sínicamente sonríe por la cara que lleva la chica y Jurina no hace que más mirarlo momentáneamente con un sentimiento inexplicable que Evan percibe y por un segundo sintió una inquietud dentro de él cambiando su semblante.

Cuando se encontraban dentro del auto que las llevaría a la estación, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, al estar ya dentro del tren nadie quiso sentarse a un lado de ella. Mientras en el set de grabación, Victoria se encontraba detrás de la puerta que tenía el seguro puesto. Rena trataba de tranquilizarse pero le era imposible. De pronto su mirada se fija en aquellas flores blancas que lo han presenciado todo. Se acerca a ellas y toma la tarjeta doblada, era sencilla con una única línea azul que contorneaba una de las esquinas.

La nota escrita dentro de esa tarjeta era muy sencilla, significativa y sencilla. Al leerla Rena no pudo evitar abrir si boca para tomar aire que ahogaba un grito de llanto mientras las lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento entre más cerraba sus ojos. Su mano sostenía su frente y se desliaba hacia atrás metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello y estirándolo un poco en el proceso. Su mano que sostenía la tarjeta le temblaba, toda ella temblaba. ¿Qué había hecho? No lo sabía, Solo sabía que se había equivocado, incluso lo sabía antes de que todo esto se suscitara.

Churi volteaba repetidas veces hacia el lugar de Jurina, la chica parece haberse quedado dormida. Voltea a ver a Kaotan pero simplemente no tenían nada que decir, era claro pero todo fue tan raro que no pueden evitar pensar que hay una razón. Toma su teléfono y se comunica inmediatamente con Masana. Le cuenta lo que ha sucedido y aun siendo una plática por teléfono a la otra chica del otro lado de la línea se le oprime el pecho. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron? Esto de una forma o de otra debía tener una explicación. Y al menos ella tendrá la oportunidad de darle el beneficio de la duda a la chica e intentar saber porque cambio repentinamente. Se había enterado que Rena visitara el teatro mañana, eso fue lo que le dijo Yuasa.

Rena por fin salió de su camerino, pero no vuelve a las grabaciones, se dirige directamente a la calle. Sorprende a todo mundo incluyendo a Vitoria quien aun estaba fuera de su camerino pero fue ignorada por la chica. Ella siempre fue muy profesional y ahora no parece que este enterada de que es la protagonista. Sale del edificio y toma inmediatamente un taxi y se dirige a su departamento. Por ahora Victoria no le dirá o preguntara algo, esperara un poco ya que, la forma en que salió y su aspecto le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago sin embargo, no sabía lo que encontraría al volver al departamento que compartía con Rena.

Al salir dejo la puerta abierta y Victoria amablemente y sin que se lo pidan camina hacia ella para cerrarla notando un pequeño desorden. Rena no se llevo sus pertenecías simplemente salió. Se llevo al menos su bolso de mano si no de que otra forma entra su departamento. Victoria irrumpe en la habitación y ve el arreglo de flores, la curiosidad puede más que ella y revisa de quien es. Eran de Jurina y posiblemente ese era el motivo por el cual estuvo ahí. La tentación de leer lo escrito dentro era muy grande, ahora al hacerlo sabe él porque Rena abandono el edificio.

" _Cuando siento que no puedo dar más de mi pienso en ti. De inmediato hay una fuerza invisible que viene a mí y puedo esforzarme más y más, me haces dar lo mejor de mí porque sé que hay algo más después de esto. Para la mujer que más admiro y respeto con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo."_

 _-Jurina._

Victoria se siente verdaderamente mal. Escucharon lo que Rena le grito a Jurina y es simplemente todo lo contrario a lo que dice esta pequeña nota. Mientras Rena según lo que dijo la ve como una autentica rival y un estorbo en su vida, Jurina la ve como su inspiración.

Al llegar Rena a su departamento, le invade inmediatamente un sentimiento de resguardo y de protección, una sensación que solo le puede brindar su hogar. No hace nada mas, deja sus llaves de lado y se resguarda en su habitación. Entra y en su mente repite una y otra vez lo sucedido. Se para en medio de de su tapete que centraba su habitación. Permanecía de pie con los hombros en cogidos y su celular comienza a sonar. Ella lo mira con desgano y revisa el identificador de llamadas, es el Director, cuelga intencionalmente y lo apaga.

Mira fijamente el suelo y siente como se le revuelve el estomago y unas nauseas se apoderan de ella. Apretando con fuerza el objeto novedoso con la más alta tecnología, camina sintiendo su cuerpo pesado hacia su buro, se mira al espejo y sin soltar su teléfono lo estrella en él rompiéndolo estruendosamente no pudiendo contener ni un segundo más lo que siente. Sus dedos pagan las consecuencias de ese acto, comienza a tirar todo lo que hay sobre ese buro, pero no le es suficiente. Perdió la razón, Rena ya no es esa mujer recatada y educada, a veces bromista y muy atenta.

La perfección que todos le admiran se perdió convirtiéndose en cólera jamás experimentada para ella. Tiro todo lo que se interponía en su paso y gritaba verdaderamente frustrada en el proceso aun con una de sus manos sangrando, no le importaba. Jalo las sabanas que cubrían su cama, despedazo con sus propias manos sus almohadas tirando lo que contenían dentro. Así se paseo por toda la habitación desquiciada desquitándose con todo, llegando a su mesa de noche donde yacía una pequeña ave de plástico que por alguna razón no estaba donde debería de estar. Tomándolo entre sus manos como si atuviera vivo, y retrocediendo hasta llegar de nuevo al tapete central de su habitación, su furia disminuye.

De pronto todo es silencio, se desliza poco apoco hacia abajo cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Arrodillada en el piso, inerte y con su mirada perdida escucha los latidos pesados de su corazón que le oprimían el pecho y en su cabeza hacían eco las manecillas del reloj de pared que contaban el tiempo y seguían su tic tac de forma inclemente dando paso al quebranto y a su aflicción. Con esa figura pequeña de plástico entre ambas manos, recordando que fue su primer regalo, lo resguarda en su pecho y simplemente deja salir sus lágrimas que no la obedecen más.

Pasaron alrededor de 8 horas cuando Victoria volvió. No tuvo problemas para entrar pero cuando lo hizo el departamento se encontraba a oscuras y se podía sentir frío. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue buscar a Rena pero no se encontraba cerca así que deduce que se encuentra en su habitación.

-¿Rena?- Dice su nombre para comprobar su presencia a fuera de la habitación de tras de la puerta pero no hay respuesta.

Pega su oreja a la puerta para tratar de percibir algún sonido y solo escucha lo que parecen ser sollozos. Cree prudente entrar y lo hace, abre lentamente la puerta y lo primero que ve es un desorden aterrador, había plumas en el piso. Conforme abre mas la puerta la vista es cada vez peor pues la cama estaba distendida, el espejo roto pero lo que más le aterra es ver sangre en el piso. Termina de abrir la puerta y rápidamente va hacia donde está el cuerpo de Rena pero ésta no la deja acercarse.

-No te acerques.- Le habla una vos lúgubre.

-Pero Rena…- Ella le contesta con una voz serena haciéndole saber que viene con las mejores intenciones.

-¡Dije que no te acerques! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Quiero estar sola!- gritó sin darle oportunidad de nada con su voz ronca y ahogada en lagrimas.

Sorpresivamente Rena le aventó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo primero que se encontró. Afortunadamente era solo una almohada que aún conservaba la mitad de su relleno.

Victoria no quiere que esto se salga de control pero, ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? Pronto va hacia la sala y encuentra en la pequeña meza donde hay diversos aparatos electrónicos una agenda y en ella entre los contactos de Rena, el numero de Akane. Le suena familiar y sabe que Rena es muy buena amiga de ella. Pero también sabe que no está en Nagoya aun así decide hablarle.

Ellas ya se encontraban en Tokio casi terminado sus lecciones del día. Jurina no podía decir lo mismo, a pesar de aparentar no tener nada ha fallado en todo. Y ha sido incapaz de tocar las cuerdas que la elevaran. Se ha dedicado a perfeccionar su coreografía pero de igual forma no es exitosa. Sea lo que sea que esté pensando y sintiendo, la está consumiendo por dentro. Pero acostumbrada a la decepción no se dejara vencer ni una sola vez mas.

A la distancia Churi presenciaba su comportamiento, y Kaotan se acerca a ella.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado.-

-Yo tampoco.- Responde. –Pero hay algo muy extraño.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Realmente no lo sé pero, Rena lo hizo de nuevo, le ha roto el corazón de nuevo.-

Mientras las chicas miraban desde lejos, el celular de Churi suena e inmediatamente sabe de quién se trata, es del teléfono fijo del departamento de Rena. Duda en contestar dado lo acontecido e ignora el primer intento de la otra chica por comunicarse. Pero después de sonar otras dos veces, se inquieta y decide contestar. Se sorprende al saber de quién se trata y escucha con atención lo que le dice Victoria. No puede creer lo que oye, esa descripción no parece ser la de Rena, esto solo le da más de que pensar.

 _-No comprendo algo.-_ Churi trata de aclarar sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-Si se supone que no importa ¿por qué se puso de esa forma?-_

 _-Yo tampoco lo sé y te juro que soy la más interesada en comprender ya que viviendo con ella la vi interactuar con Jurina de una forma que me cuesta trabajo aceptar que está pasando esto. ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Es seguro llamarla a ella?-_

 _-Si.-_ Afirma confiada Churi.

 _-¿Quién es ella?-_

 _-Confía en mí, es su mejor amiga.-_

 _-Está bien.-_

- _Te agradecería… que me mantuvieras al tanto de lo que pasa con ella.-_

 _-Tenlo por seguro.-_

La llamada termina y Victoria busca el nombre que le proporcionó Akane. Marca y pronto escucha el tono que le indica que la llamada está en proceso.

Nota: Gracias por leer, actualmente tengo 4 fanfictions WMatsui y pues no soy muy buena, uno es traducción, 2 están hechos en conjunto con orea autora y solo uno es completamente de mi autoría "PERDER PARA GANAR" aun así Gracias. He tenido problemas para actualizar aquí, llevo dos días queriendo hacerlo pero no me dejaba. Espero publicar pronto el 12 ;)

También pueden encontrarme en FB: montsegatito (mgatito) ahí también pueden dejar sus comentarios y saber cuando estoy actualizando y de ves en cuando podran ver algunos spoilers ^^ y fan arts. Gracias por seguirme y Gracias por todo nuevamente :D...


	13. -Dile la verdad-

PERDER PAR AGANAR

Capitulo 12

-Dile la verdad-

 _-Hola.-_

 _-Hola.-_

Por fin había entrado la llamada y alguien cuya voz escucha por primera vez contesta del otro lado de la línea.

 _-¿Quien habla?-_ Pregunta la otra chica del otro lado del teléfono.

 _-Furukawa Airi, ¿es usted Furukawa Airi?-_

 _-ahh..Si y, ¿quién llama?-_

 _-Oh, siento mucho mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Victoria.-_

 _-¿Vic…Victoria?-_ Repite Airi su nombre pensando en que no conoce a alguien con ese apelativo.

 _-Sí lamento molestarla, necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de alguien y Takayanagi Akane me dijo que usted podía hacerlo.-_

 _-Akane, ¿Churi? ¿En que podría ayudarla?, no entiendo.-_

 _-Lo siento, creo no soy clara. Se trata de Rena Matsui.-_

 _-¿Rena? ¿Qué ocurre con Rena?-_ Reacciona inmediatamente Airinal escuchar el nombre de la otra chica.

Victoria le cuenta un leve reseña de cómo es que Rena está de vuelta en Japón aun que la otra chica ya lo sabía, y vuelve a narrar lo mismo que le dijo a Churi sin dar más detalle por el momento, y en menos de media hora ya tenía a Airi en la puerta del departamento de Rena haciendo sonar el timbre.

-Hola.- Saluda la chica recién llegada. -Tú eres Victoria, un placer conocerte.- Le dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, la otra chica acostumbrada ya, a que toda la gente hace eso, también saluda de igual forma.

-Gracias, el placer es mío, Furukawa…-

-Airin, prefiero Airin.-

-Está bien Airin, pasa.- Esta vez sin perder lo modales invita a Airin a entrar y primero van a la sala, hay cosas que no sabe y siente la necesidad de asegurarse de que esta chica es de fiar.

-¿Donde está ella?- Pregunta la chica invitada mientras toma asiento en uno de los sillones.

-En su habitación, sospecho que esta ahí desde que llego. Fui a verla y me dijo de la mala forma que la dejara sola pero, la forma en que la vi me preocupo mucho. Ya son bastantes horas, se que no ha probado alimento y solo llora, de hecho lleva varios días que no come bien. De pronto, no es la misma Rena.-

-Mmm. No sé mucho de ella desde que se fue, pero he visto recientemente varias cosas en la televisión, radio, revistas. Supongo que esto tiene que ver con cierto escódalo que salió en una revista hacer poco.-

-Ahh, pues sí y no… pues verás, no sé cómo decirlo, pero ella y Jurina pues… Hoy por la mañana ella discutió con Jurina, le dijo muchas cosas hirientes, ¡Ah! ¿La conoces?-

-Por supuesto que la conozco.- Afirma Airin con un tono de ironía. -¿Por qué discutieron?, bueno este par de chicas siempre se mantenían peleando a hora que lo pienso, pero era una forma de demostrarse afecto...- Decía Airin como regresándose en el tiempo aquellos días que ya solo son recuerdos.

-A mí también me daba esa impresión. Pero después de que ella encontró a Evan besando a Rena en su camerino, todo cambio.-

-¿¡Qué!?- Airin se sorprende por lo que escuchaba de la boca de esta chica, según el punto donde ella se quedo de información, Jurina estaba enamorada de Rena y ella le correspondía completamente. Al menos eso fue lo que ella percibió la última vez que se encontraron pero Rena no lo admitiría fácilmente en aquel entonces, como su buena amiga lo sabía.

Conocía perfectamente bien a su amiga como ninguna otra persona, no es el tipo de persona que haga ese tipo de cosas, una vez que tiene claro lo que quiere y lo que siente lo conservará toda la vida resulte bien o resulte mal. Pero no sacara conclusiones anticipadas esto definidamente es muy extraño.

-Después de eso, ella salió y no hablo con nadie supongo que desde entonces esta así e hizo todo lo que hizo en su habitación.-

-Esto es extraño...- Comenta Airin llevándose una mano a su mentón y mientras la otra la detenía rodeando su cintura.

-Bastante, ella cambio de la noche a la mañana y su comportamiento va en contra de lo que hace.-

-Creo que es hora de verla.- Airin se pone de pie con un temple seguro, seguida por Victoria que hace lo mismo.

Las chicas caminan a la habitación de Rena, el silencio se apodera de nuevo del lugar pero Airin despedía una seguridad que no estaba en ninguna de las otras chicas. Definitivamente le da señales de confianza y lo deja por ahora en sus manos.

Airin abre la puerta lentamente, se sorprende por lo que ve y más que esto fue hecho por una enemiga innata del desorden. La mirada que escaneaba la habitación caen sobre la chica, su aspecto era descuidado, jamás visto. Estaba al final de la cama de rodillas con la frente casi en el piso, una de sus manos se apoyaba en puñada delante de ella como si hubiese estado golpeándolo y la otra seguía sosteniendo algo en su pecho, aparentemente seguía llorando. Vitoria y Airin permanecen en el marco de la puerta, se miraron una a la otra y la chica invitada da algunos pasos al frente mientras Victoria veía intrigada por lo que esta chica recomendada fuera capaz de hacer.

A pesar de que Rena sabía que ya no se encontraba sola no hizo ningún movimiento, solo seguía en aquella extraña posición.

-Rena…- Habla Airin en un tono de voz suave conforme se iba acercando. Pero Rena no daba ninguna señal de respuesta.

Airin se arrodillo a su lado mientras ponía su mano izquierda cálidamente sobre su espalda. Por fin Rena se atrevió a levantar su cabeza en un movimiento pequeño y de igual forma solo parecía ver a Airin con el rabillo del ojo pero su cabello desalineado que cubría su rostro lo hacía parecer más como una escena de película de terror.

-Rena...- Vuelve a repetir de nuevo la chica quien está sorprendida de verla tan vulnerable, esto es algo insólito. De ninguna forma posible esta chica no podía sentir algo por lo sucedido.

El semblante de Airin era de desconcierto, ¿Qué se supone que se hace en estos casos?, y no es que no lo supiera sino que se trata de Rena, la inquebrantable Rena. Tuvo un poco de dificultad para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y como era de esperase ninguna venia. Ella devuelve su vista al marco de la puerta para mirar directamente a Victoria quien veía lo que sucedía desde ahí, pronto como si se entendieran abandona el lugar, pues Rena no la echo de la habitación y hay que curar esa mano, así que va por la cajita de primeros auxilios.

Airin devuelve su mirada a la chica en el piso, ahora comprendía porque Victoria estaba alterada y no es para menos ni ella sabe que hacer exactamente. No sabe cual pudiera ser la reacción de su amiga, posiblemente se moleste porque está ahí y de paso con Victoria por desacatar su petición de que la dejaran sola, o posiblemente no haga nada. Realmente una persona en esas condiciones es enteramente impredecible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta Rena con la voz más ronca que antes, recuperando un poco su postura sobre sus rodillas, limpiando con el dorso de su mano aun sus humedecidas mejillas devolviendo su vista al piso.

-Dicen… dicen que los amigos siempre están cuando más los necesitan.- Responde ella poniéndose de pie tendiéndole la mano. Aun si ella siempre fue más baja que Rena, ese temple de galantería era parte de su encanto. De ninguna manera pretende verla con aflicción, así que opta por tratarla con madurez y firmeza sin perder la sutileza.

Rena observa la mano que está a la altura de su cara y atiende esa ayuda que le ofrece su amiga para levantarse con la mano lastimada. Airin la tima con cuidado no sin antes evaluar las heridas y la guía a la cama, donde Rena se sienta sobre ella y Airin lo hace sobre la silla que levanto de camino a la cama. Estando frente afrente la chica invitada solo la mira pero no con lastima si no como solo puede mirar una amiga, con comprensión.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.- Dice Airin en medio de ese silencio que ahogaba la habitación. Sabiendo sobrellavar la situación inicia una conversación sin ningún interés en particular.

-Sí, es verdad. De alguna manera es refrescante.- Responde tranquila Rena.

-Lo es.- Airin deja escapar un sonrisa sincera que es bien recibida por la otra chica.

Victoria aclara su voz desde el otro lado de la cama cuando está de vuelta, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos chicas.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Preguntando directamente a Rena.

\- Pasa.- Le invita Rena, ella es muy consciente de que Victoria ha hecho lo mejor que pudo así que al menos debe una explicación, si es que se atreve a dar alguna.

Notando al instante que Rena está mejor Victoria se acerca a ellas llevando con ella la cajita de primeros auxilios. Se sienta a un lado de Rena sobre la cama formando lo que parecía un triangulo entre la otra chica y Rena entregándole la cajita a Airin.

Paso un tiempo prolongado en el que Airin se dedico a cura la mano de Rena, solo eran rasguños leves que fueron bien amortiguados por el celular de Rena. Eran varios así que se tomo su tiempo, los más graves se localizaban en la parte posterior de las uñas de los dedos medio y anular. Ahí coloco un par de banditas.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?- Preguntaba Rena con su semblante agotado y demacrado.

-Yo la llamé.- Interviene Victoria. –Perdóname por no dejarte solo como me lo pediste pero…-

-Está bien.- Rena corta las palabras de Vitoria. –No importa, está bien.- ¿Cómo supiste a quien llamar?- La voz de Rena era apenas perceptible pero se esforzaba por que saliera lo más natural posible.

-En realidad no lo supe, en tu agenda solo reconocí el numero de Akane y pues...-

-Churi…- Murmura Rena recordando que ella se encontraba presente en aquel incidente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Rena, para que hicieras esto?- Por fin habla directo al grano Airin después de tanto interrogatorio aprovechando un lapso de silencio, mientras seguía limpiando aquella mano y Victoria escuchaba atentamente su respuesta.

Rena permanece por unos segundo en silencio como asimilando conscientemente y con cordura por primera vez lo ocurrido esta mañana. Sabe que después de lo que han visto las chicas, no puede mentir y menos con la mano de esa forma.

-Volví a equivocarme yo, volví a lastimar a Jurina.- Confiesa ella perdiéndose inmediatamente en ese recuerdo.

No es información que ignoraran las chicas, la duda era otra. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Forza un poco la situación Airin.

-Yo, no quería, yo no quería lastimarla de esa forma pero mi trabajo, mi vida.- Rena seguía ordenando sus ideas y le costaba trabajo armar oraciones congruentes. -De pronto es como si mi existencia no me perteneciera…- Por fin declara Rena.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Vuelve a cuestionarla Victoria.

-No lo entenderían…-Murmura con la vista perdida.

-¿Ten grave es?- Airin seguía indagando mas del tema pero hay algo que le llama la atención. –Esto, no es solo por Jurina ¿Cierto?-

Rena mira con desconcierto a Airin, pareciera que la chica sabe más pero eso no es posible. Victoria de igual forma se sobre salta frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras la veía a ella para después terminar mirando a Rena.

-Es… difícil de explicar, necesito tiempo…-

-¿Tempo?, es lo mismo que me dijiste en hotel, ¿no estabas ya segura de lo que sientes?, Rena, si te duele tanto como para que no importe tu salud física ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?-

Rena guarda silencio nuevamente y agacha su cabeza. Airin sabe que por hoy no obtendrá nada pero su presencia sin duda a reanimado a la chica. Por ahora solo estará cerca de ella y hará las funciones de una buena amiga junto con Victoria que ahora se veía más tranquila pero pensativa. Ella esta 100% segura que Evan tiene que ver en esto.

-Siento, haberlas preocupado.- Es todo lo que dice.

Cada una de las chicas son sus respectivos sentimientos frustrados solo aceptaban el silencio del Rena.

-Está bien, mientras tu estés bien y claro no me corras de tu hogar, todo está bien.- Victoria sacaba a relucir su característico humor sarcástico robando por unos instantes unas leves sonrisas en medio de todo ese drama. Efectivamente quería que Rena no se sintiera forzada a responderle.

-No podría.- Responde Rena. –Estoy segura que te las arreglarías para abrir la puerta.-

Sin duda alguna se respiraba un aire menos tenso a pesar de que no hay nada claro, incluso Rena reacciono ante la broma de Victoria.

-Bien, entonces les parece bien si me invito a cenar con ustedes.- Otra chica también burlona no se quería quedar atrás.

-Por supuesto.- Le responde Rena.

-Entonces, propongo que usted señorita se quite esa ropa sucia, se dé un baño y se relaje porque su amiga y yo prepararemos la cena.- Le dice Victoria giñendo un ojo y volteando a ver a la implicada.

-¿Airin cocinando?- Rena se burla un poco, a pesar de su desgano de los dotes culinarios de su amiga, que es bien sabido no es muy buena.

-¡Oye! Para tu información he tomado clases de cocina, no planeaba vivir toda mi vida de comida de la calle.- Dice en su defensa Airin.

Después de compartir un pequeño lapso de un ambiente más ligero, no se dicen más y Rena se levanta para tomar un baño como Victoria le dijo. Mientras las chicas, veían como desaparecía por la puerta de su baño. Ambas se voltearon a ver y saben perfectamente intentaba engañarlas para que no se preocuparan mas. Se ponen de pie en aquella desordenada habitación y limpia un poco el desorden, lo que está dentro de sus posibilidades, al menos las plumas y arreglan su cama. Después se van a la cocina para preparar algo con calma porque Rena de verdad se tomo su tiempo, también cuido muy bien los cuidados de Airin, a pesar de ser rasguños leves si comenzaban a dolerle con leves pulsadas.

La mañana siguiente por fin llegaba el día de la reunión con Yuasa y tenía un cierto interés más personal por verlo después de analizar un poco su situación la noche pasada. Rena ahora más tranquila y pensando mejor las cosas, hace su aparición en el teatro solo deba cuidar no llamar tanto la atención con su mano rasguñada a la cual aplico un poco de maquillaje y pues las banditas la delataban un poco, así que eligió un suéter holgado pero ligero, como suele vestir ella. Después de tanto tiempo vuelve a estar ahí. Tenía una reunión en el teatro con Yuasa y otras gentes importantes, se ve un poco mejor que ayer. Las simples palabras de Airi un sin saber el por qué de todo esto, fueron atinadas y de gran ayuda para ella, así que por hoy solo trata de pasar desapercibida. Al entrar, no puede evitar sentir nostalgia al ver las fotos en las paredes del pasillo principal. Hay bastante gente visitante tomándose fotos. Piensa que no fue buena idea entrar por la puerta principal, pero ella solo quería sentirse normal.

-¡Rena!-

Al llagar a los pasillos donde solo pueden estar personas del staff y las miembros, ella voltea un poco sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre, pues sin duda alguna después de toda esta tormenta de sentimiento una voz familiar la llama y siente como sin darle oportunidad a nada, la abrazan con fuerza.

-Tani.- Responde ella ocultando la mano rasguñada metiéndola en la bolsa de suéter. No quería dar más explicaciones.

-¡Rena-chaaaaan!- Exclamaba la chica con su voz irritante para los oídos. Durante la cena de recepción en Okinawa no pudo acercarse a ella, solo la saludó formalmente.

Progresivamente fueron apareciendo otros miembros que al escuchar el sutil aviso de la visita salieron inmediatamente y entre ellos, una tímida Donchan quien estaba enterada de lo sucedido. Ella solo agachaba su cabeza y no se atrevía a mirarla al rostro, Rena se percata de eso. Pero la aparición de Yuasa le impide preguntarle algo a la chica.

Pronto todas las chicas se dispersaron nuevamente mientras Masana quien fue llamada por Yuasa para que los acompañara junto con los respectivos capitanes y sub-capitanes de cada team, se dirigían a una pequeña pero no menos importante reunión que cambiaria un poco la imagen de SKE48. Nadie sabía de qué se trataba y la noticia que les esperaba las dejo con la boca abierta.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Rena, Victoria apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día siendo que ya pasaban de las 12 del medio día. Se levanto un poco adormilada y giro su cabeza para ver la hora en su reloj de mesa. Aun lado de él se encontraba el bolso que recogió del camerino de Rena. Ella sale de su cómoda cama para ir a la cocina no sin antes pasar por a la habitación de la otra chica para devolverle su bolso. La puerta estaba entre abierta y eso se le hizo un poco extraño. Solo la empujo un poco más para darse cuenta de que Rena no se encontraba dentro ni de su baño ni del departamento, no se dio cuenta a qué hora salió.

Aun hay un poco de desorden por lo ocurrido ayer, así que camina hacia el desorden y trata de limpiar un poco en el buro para colocar ahí la bolsa. Entre poner unas cosas en su lugar y levantar otras ella tira accidentalmente que acababa de poner sobre el buro de Rena. Al levantarlo otro de los bolsos se encontraba en el piso. Al hacer contacto con el suelo y no haber estado bien cerrado, se le salieron algunas cosas durante el ataque de Rena de ayer.

-Ay no, más tiradero.- Se queja Victoria en broma para ella misma. –¿Eh?- Ella se da cuenta que un sobre blanco salió de aquel bolso. No está sellado y la tentación de saber que hay dentro la invade pues es un sobre bastante grueso y pesa un poco y se le ve una hoja casi saliendo.

Cuando lo tiene entre sus manos y echa solo un vistazo dentro, no comprende lo que ve, hay una hoja que termina de sacar antes todo lo demás.

-Es una nota de, ¿el director?- Se pregunta con gestos de extrañeza en su rostro.

 _"… Matsui, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer…"_

Decía parte de esa nota, no leyó mas, algo estaba mal y su presentimiento desapareció al darse cuenta del resto del contenido del sobre. Pronto saca de él una gran cantidad de fotografías, y las observa una por una.

Son ella y Jurina, el atuendo que tren puesto corresponde al día que salieron las dos juntas. La mente de Victoria ata cabos que juraría en ese instante, que no son del todo falsos. Conforme ve aquellas fotografías encuentra una que aclara todo. Jurina le está dando un beso en la mejilla pero la forma en que fue tomada, la forma en que Rena lo está rescribiendo insinúa un momento más íntimo. En otra de las fotos, están ellas sentadas en una banca de lo que parecía ser un parque y, ambas están muy cerca una de la otra, tomadas de sus manos. Es una foto muy linda por cierto.

Victoria toma su teléfono celular, e inmediatamente llama de nuevo a Airi. Ahora sabe que puede confiar en ella y por ahora es la única que puede enterarse de esto, ella tenía razón ayer, esto no es solo por Jurina. No le queda la menor duda de que el director tiene mucho que ver con el cambio repentino de Rena y se atreve a pensar lo peor y eso es, que fue obligada a abandonar a Jurina.

Acuerda con Airi una segunda visita al departamento de Rena a la cual accede sin problema alguno. Solo le queda esperar a la chica.

Por otro lado, en algún lugar de Tokio mientras alguna chica apenas llegaban a ensayar, había ya un miembro esforzándose y dando lo mejor de sí, al menos eso era lo que quería que todo pensaran, quería disfrazar a su frustración en movimientos fuertes y a su mal cara, de cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue?- Kaotan lanza una pregunta dirigida a Churi.

Ambas comenzaban a hacer sus estiramientos antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo con los ensayos.

-No lo sé, mírala no ha hablado con nadie. Ayer en cuanto terminamos se fue directo a su habitación.-

Las chicas se encontraban verdaderamente preocupadas, de pronto ven como alguien corre directamente a Jurina y la abraza con fuerza.

-¡Jurina!- Grita su vieja amiga del Team K Fujita Nana, haciendo que Jurina se sorprendiera en el instante.

-¡Nana!- responde igual de efusiva.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta mientras la abraza como si fuera un pulpo.

-Si, por supuesto que si.- Le responde con la mejor cara que puede tener.

Nana la observa inquisitivamente, pero afortunadamente la conoce muy bien por el tiempo que pasaron juntas en el Team K. Sabe que se ha estado exigiendo mucho pero no pretende preguntarle mas, no quiere agobiarla y a cambio de eso mejor le ofrecerá lo que ella siempre está dispuesta a darle.

Jurina por su parte pensaba que una cara ajena a sus problemas le venía bien ahora, y a pesar de su mal estado, se deja querer y como es costumbre, esta chica toma fotos para no perder ningún segundo cuando ella para presumir que puede estar cerca, muy cerca de Matsui Jurina.

Mientras las otras dos chicas veían el cambio repentino de Jurina, esta vez ella se dejaba querer y quería de igual forma.

-Jurina es muy popular.- Comenta Kaotan

-¿Qué?-

-Solo mira, hace dos minutos que subió esta foto Nana y ya tiene cientos de visitas.

-¿Tienes que hacer esto Jurina?- Pregunta Churi apenas perceptible para Kaotan, mientras hacia algunos gestos en la comisura de sus labios y veía fijamente aquel espectáculo.

Un poco más tarde, en uno de los recesos Churi se acerca a Jurina por primera vez en este par de días.

-¿Jurina, está todo bien?-

-Si.- Responde muy franca.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Actuar que no pasa nada.- Chiri toca una fibra sensible par a Jurina, pero ella también sabe que no puede ocultar nada a Churi pues, ella lo vio todo.

-De alguna forma… siempre lo espere. Por alguna razón siempre supe que esto pasaría. En fin, no quiero hablar de eso.-

-¿A quién quieres engañar?-

-A nadie, pero tampoco quiero darle gusto a Rena de que me vea sufrir por ella otra vez.-

Lo que dice Jurina es muy cierto, no es justo para ella ni para su dignidad. Lamentablemente esta chica es como un cachorro y Churi sabe que no hay que ir muy lejos en el corazón de Jurina para encontrar a Rena gobernándolo a su antojo.

-Mañana volvemos a Nagoya.-

-Si.-

-Y es posible que la veas.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que corren los rumores de que Yuasa...-

-No es un rumor.- Interrumpe Jurina. - Lo sé pero eso no sucederá por ahora. Ella me conto lo que Yuasa le pidió y también me dijo que no estaba segura de aceptar.-

-¿Y ahora crees que no lo haga?-

-No tendría por qué hacerlo.- La expresión detrás de esas palabras hablaba por sí sola. Le dolía saber que ella era el motivo por el cual Rena no aceptaría un trabajo temporal con SKE48, al menos eso fue lo que dedujo después de todo.

-Ella estará ahí Jurina, me lo ha dicho Masana.-

Jurina ponía un semblante pensativo mirando hacia otro sitio, pero nunca duda en la honestidad de sus palabras. Devolviendo su mirada a su amiga con el corazón en la mano habla.

-Es cierto que esto me tomo por sorpresa, como también es cierto que me duele como nunca antes había sentido. Pero no por ella voy a dejar de hacer lo que amo, porque diferencia de ella yo si defiendo lo que quiero y lo demuestro. No me importa si está o no. Voy a respetar su decisión.-

Churi no le dice más, respeta los sentimientos de Jurina y la madurez con la que está llevando éste suceso a cuestas, le cuesta un poco de trabajo creer que de verdad sea honesta, pero es posible que su mente este ahora en esos días que se aproximan. Le preocupa un poco, ya que son los peores días para todas las chicas del Grupo48.

Dada por terminada la junta, las chicas estaban verdaderamente sorprendidas por la decisión tomada y más fue la sorpresa al saber que el principal dueño estaba de acuerdo con tan descabellada idea. SKE48, a pesar de los compromisos que se vienen, comenzara a realizar stages con diferentes miembros a asociaciones que se encarguen de ayudar a personas enfermas y discapacitadas, también a los niños sin hogar. Invitándolos al menos dos veces por semana y algunas ocasiones, un grupo representativo saldrá a dichas instituciones. Aunque todo esto tiene fines lucrativos, le sirve al grupo para darse a conocer con mucha más gente, hacer este tipo de actividades les consigue admiradores extra y les da buena imagen.

Todas salieron de la sala excepto Masana y Rena quienes se quedaron a planear las primeras actividades.

\- ¡Yuasa- san!- Exclama Rena antes de que él abandonara la sala de juntas.

-¿Si?- Responde viendo como se acerca a ella y sus movimientos eran muy cautelosos como asegurándose de que nadie escuchara.

-Necesito preguntarle algo.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

Rena duda un poco en decirle lo que le ocurre, pero realmente no sabe a quien más podría acudir, ella confía plenamente en él. Tantos años representándola él seguramente sabe que se puede hacer.

-Tengo un problema de agencia.-

Yuasa levanta una ceja como no entendiendo.

-¿Agencia?-

-Tengo problemas como mi contrato.- Por fin se lo dice.

-Mmmm ¿Y tu representante?-

-Precisamente él me metió en este problema.- Confiesa.

Rena inicia una pequeña conversación con él dándole los detalles importantes, pero omitiendo lo relacionado con Jurina. Mientras él la escucha atentamente.

-Tráeme tus documento mañana ¿Puedes?-

-Sí, ¿por la mañana está bien?-

-Si.-

Rena da un respiro de alivio después de todo lo acontecido, por primera vez siente que no todo está perdido, pero ahora venia una parte difícil y esa era encontrarse con Jurina también mañana. Ella ya sabía que Jurina regresaba hoy o muy temprano mañana por la mañana. Sin embargo, su decisión de colaborar con el grupo iba más allá de su vida personal y era algo que sintió que debía hacer. Ese pequeño núcleo de la sociedad merece tener también momentos de alegría en medio de sus desgracias, y sabía perfectamente que SKE es experto en eso. Se dio cuenta por aquella pequeña que se encontró en el centro comercial el día que tuvo su cita con Jurina.

La gente pasaba por los pasillos, y de vez en cuando se asomaba a la sala para saludar o despedirse. Rara quien se encontraba ensayando paso justo por ahí, sabiendo que Rena estaba en el teatro quería saludarla.

-¿Está todo bien?- Masana la saca de sus pensamientos.

Tenía que hacer un ambiente ligero si quería preguntar por lo que había sucedido. Des pues de conversar cosas ajenas y del trabajo que estaban planeando y dándolo por terminado. Masana hizo la pregunta correcta sin saberlo.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esto, Rena?-

-¿Eh?- Y Rena responde de forma automática. –Es por una niña que conocí en el centro comercial cuando se estaba pelando con Jurina el día que…- Rena cortas sus palabras.

Al mismo tiempo que Rara corta su saludo al escuchar el nombre de su Sempai en la ecuación. Rena estaba tan concentrada y emocionada en lo que hacía que por un momento olvido su presente. Masana no hace ningún movimiento gestual, pero dentro de ella daba brincos de júbilo pues, Rena le ha dado una oportunidad valiosa.

-¿Jurina? por cierto, no has mencionado nada de ella.-

Rena se mueve de forma incomoda en su asiento y Masana sabe que es ahora o nunca.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo están las cosas con ella?-

Rena dirigió su mirada hacia la otra chica, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que todo está bien? Masana se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que no es así.

-Yo…-

-¿Tú?- Masana sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero solo quería iniciar la conversación para indagar un poco más.

-Yo, termine con ella...-Dice con dificultad

-¿Qué?- Masana se hacia la sorprendía.

Mientras que la chica que escuchaba afuera la conversación, se cubría la boca en asombro conforme escuchaba la declaración de Rena que le contaba todo lo ocurrido en su camerino.

-¿Ya no la quieres?- Pregunta firmemente Masana, ella noto inmediatamente algo extraño en la mano derecha de Rena, era en extremo una casualidad así que se va adonde apunta su logica.

Después de un momento casi imperceptible ella confiesa con una frialdad impecable.

-No.- Responde Rena sin titubear.

Mas era el asombro para la Rara. Jurina representaba lo más importante, e inmediatamente piensa en lo que debe de estar sintiendo su querida Senpai. Dentro de ella algo le revuelve el estomago al seguir escuchando la voz de Rena y huye de aquel lugar desconcertada y con sus sentimientos revueltos.

-Así que lo hiciste, al final lo hiciste.- Habla Masana con un tono de tristeza en si voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgar lo que haces Rena, pero si soy alguien para juzgar lo que le afecta a Jurina. Sabes que la he cuidado desde que entramos al grupo, que intente por todos los medios de que no te viera como te veía. Pero al final respete su decisión y la vi sufrir todos los días por tu distancia a pesar de que siempre tenían que estar juntas.-

En el interior de Rena contrastante con su temple de acero, escuchaba con terror las palabras de Masana, quien además es su superior. Pero tampoco puede contarle o se reúsa a que más gente sepa de su error que ella misma no se perdona.

-No te lo digo como un reclamo. No te diré nada porque vienes ahora a trabajar por una temporada al grupo como invitada especial, porque también estarán invitados otros miembros, además de que esto surgió antes de que le rompieras el corazón de Jurina. Te lo digo porque me cuesta trabajo creer que ya no te importe.- Masana apuntaba con su vista y su dedo índice la mano de Rena, para después mirarla a ella con la seguridad en sus palabras.

Rena la mira con desconcierto, de verdad esperaba un fuerte regaño por parte de Masana, pero muy por lo contrario ella esta dudando de lo que ella misma sabe no es verdad.

-Desconozco tus razones Rena pero a esa mujer ya lo le puedes hacer más daño del que ya le has hecho. Pero si por tu terquedad la pierdes, te aseguro que ella no volverá nunca más.-

Estas palabras le forman un nudo en el estomago que casi la hace dudar de su capacidad para mantener su flamante actuación. Definitivamente no es algo que quiera escuchar pero es algo que se busco.

-Ella ya no es esa niña que conociste hace años, incluso la que dejaste hace poco menos de un año. Ella cambio drásticamente desde que te fuiste. Se esforzó por convertirse en lo que siempre le pediste, un adulto. No te creo nada de lo que me dices.- Masana en un tono serio pero no enojado se pone de pie y con un folder haciendo un movimiento como acomodando las hojas que llevaba en su interior le dice unas últimas palabras. –Te cuidado con lo que haces por qué no tendrás una segunda oportunidad.-

Masana da algunos pasos hacia la salida y se detiene para girar un poco su cuerpo. –Por cierto Rena, cuida bien tu mano. No es algo que se va todos los días en Matsui Rena.-

Y así sin más, Masana abandona esa habitación dejando a Rena sorprendida por esas palabras y pensando una vez más que solo comete error tras error. Pronto la profunda tristeza junto con su sentimiento de culpa viene a ella y decide quedarse un poco más en la sala pues, no quiere que nadie la vea así.

Aun si no fuera poco, en el departamento de Rena ya la esperaban dos chicas que querían una explicación a algo que ahora saben no son alucinaciones. Pero también están dispuestas ayudar si Rena se los permite. Aunque aun ignoran lo del contrato de Rena que no es menos importante en este asunto.

Después de haber pasado una tarde no muy agradable debido a que Masana le recordó su falta de valor, pero también un poco más tranquila por la ayuda de Yuasa. Ella solo quería llegar a descansar un poco antes de ir al set de grabación para las últimas escenas, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más en el día. A pesar de la velada que tuvo con sus amigas no pudo dormir y sentía la necesidad de tranquilizarse un poco antes de ver de nuevo a Evan. Abre la puerta de su departamento y encuentra unos zapatos en la entrada que no pertenecen a la casa. Entra y va directo a la sala donde escuchaba murmuros, no se sorprendió por lo que encontró. Se sorprende por la mirada que recibe por parte de ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me miran así?- Les decía mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellas en un sillón individual.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente y no queriendo perder más el tiempo Victoria saca a la vista el sobre con aquellas fotos poniendo en la mesa de centro.

-Antes de que digas algo, las encontré por accidente cuando lleve tu bolso que dejaste olvidado en el camerino. No era mi intención verlo, pero con el desorden que hiciste ayer tú misma las tiraste.-

Rena pensaba en reclamar su violación a su privacidad sorprendiéndose al instante ensanchando sus ojos, pero después de escuchar que fue por un descuido suyo se abstiene mirado al sobre la mesa y después mirándolas a ellas.

-Dile la verdad.- Dice claramente y en tono serio Victoria.

Rena volvía a quedarse sin palabras y con los sentimientos muy aborte por lo acontecido con Masana, solo su boca se movía involuntariamente al verse repentinamente descubierta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunta una vez más con una seguridad fingida.

-Dile por que la apartaste de tu vida.-

Airin escuchaba el tono severo de Victoria e intenta amortiguar un poco con su participación. -¿El director te orillo a esto, cierto?-

-Rena, confía en nosotras, cuéntanos que es lo que está pasando exactamente.- Hacia la petición Airin de la forma más sincera y compresiva que pudo. -¿Esto es lo que no podíamos entender?, lo que dijiste ayer.-

-No solo es eso.- Por fin responde viéndose descubierta dispuesta a confiar en ellas.

La semana pasada fui a que me digiera por que se había escrito ese artículo con respecto a Evan y yo. Él me respondió que le di una razón de oro y que la guardo para hacer uso de ella.

-¿Esa razón es el beso que te robo?, ¿Por eso las fechas del primer escando y el segundo no coinciden?-

-Sí, no me lo dijo pero supongo que ordeno la exclusividad de la nota y demando a las editoriales niponas para que retiraran la publicación y eso sucedió por eso no llego a mayores creo yo.-

-mmm, Eso explicaría el por qué nadie lo sabia…- Expresa pensativa Victoria recordando su llegada al hotel. -¿Pero cómo se entero Jurina, si ella traía la fecha más vieja?-

-Supongo que Churi y al menos Masana ya lo sabían. Recuerdo que en el hotel durante las grabaciones Churi vino a mí y me advirtió con sus palabras que no le gustaba el juego que estaba jugando y que no me prometía ocultarlo más tiempo. En ese momento no entendía a que se refería hasta que llego Jurina furiosa la semana pasada y tú con la revista más reciente.-

-Y entonces, ¿Qué más te dijo el director?-

-Mi representante también estaba con él y me entere que el contrato que firme le da derechos al director para manejar mi imagen a su antojo, pero yo no sabía mi representante me informo mal.- La cara de Rena expresaba melancolía y frustración. –Hay un negocio muy grande detrás de mí, y me relaciona directamente con Evan.-

-¡Lo sabia!- Dice casi maldiciendo lo que le confirma Rena. –Y supongo que Evan lo sabe y está de acuerdo.-

-Si.- Afirma Rena.

-Y ese día que te encontró Jurina…-

Rena interrumpe sus palabras para no volver a esa maraña de sentimientos. –Era algo inevitable, era algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano.-

-Ese tal Evan que mencionan, ¿se aprovechó de ti ese día Rena?- Ahora pregunta Airin que con cada palabra que escuchaba sentía cada vez mas como la molestia surgía dentro de ella. Como no iba molestarse, Rena era su más querida amiga.

-No, le di una bofetada cuando lo intento. Pero cuando intento hacerlo de nuevo aun después de la advertencia que le di. Al principio me quede en shock y después deje de forcejear con él.-

-En ese momento llegamos nosotras…- Complementa la información Victoria. -¿Por qué…- Se ve nuevamente interrumpía por Rena quien ya sabía cual pregunta seguía.

-En ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, todo este tiempo desde que estuve en la oficina del director estuve pensando en que hacer, pero nada venia a mi mente. Cuando me vi en esa situación solo lo acepte…-

-Sin importarte lo que Jurina sintiera.- Habla indignada Airin.-¿Y el amor a lo que tanto amas, tus sueños, tus metas…?- Justamente Airin pierde un poco los estribos por no creer lo que su amiga le había hecho a Jurina, no es que la defendiera, incluso le cayera bien, pero nadie merece eso. La Rena actual definitivamente no es tan conocida para Airin ahora.

-¡No importa!...- Se exalta un poco Rena pero volviendo a cuidar su tono ante su frustración. -…mi vida personal no me importa ahora, mientras no sepa que hacer no puedo permitirme eso ahora…-

-¿Cómo llegaste a este punto?- Pregunta con incredulidad Victoria, siempre le dio la impresión de que Rena era una persona segura de sí misma y coherente en sus acciones.

-Vamos Rena, ¿a quién engañas? ¿A mí?, no lo creo. Sea lo que sea Rena, si te has esquivado solo acéptalo. Si tu error se puede reparar hazlo, si no, deja de victimizarte y acepta las consecuencias pero enfréntalas. Es verdad que estas entre la espada y la pared, pero te puedo asegurar que definitivamente tiene solución. ¿No te has dado cuenta?, del amor que te tenemos todas, del amor de Jurina.-

Rena se encontraba al borde del colapso nuevamente, pero ahora que lo conversa no se siente la misma carga. Sin embargo, sabe que su situación actual la dejo en una zona de conformidad y que ciertamente su cobardía hizo que hiriera Jurina profundamente.

-Si yo, si yo no obedezco lo que el director me imponga. El usara esas fotos y desprestigiara al grupo, a Jurina y…- Su voz comenzaba quebrarse por la impotencia desmedida que sentía.

-A ti.- Complementa Victoria.

Rena asienta con su cabeza cabizbaja y las chicas se miraron mutuamente. Esto de verdad era un tema serio y tenía que tratarse con discreción y mucha inteligencia pero cuando se trata de cosas legales siempre hay alguien mejor que otro.

-Si eso es verdad entonces es muy pronto para rendirse, ella debe saberlo, y si en esta batalla el vencedor obtiene un premio inmenso ese debe ser tuyo, puede que un haya esperanza Rena. A demás, yo se que lo que te hace dudar no solo son tus problemas laborales, se que los usas de excusa.- El tono de Airin fue severo.

Al escuchar eso Rena se sorprende y la mira directamente, ahora le recuerda lo ha arrastrado durante años. Victoria se extraña ante las palabras de Airin, ¿hay algo más aparte de ese problema? No comprende directamente hacia dónde va esta nueva conversación y lo único que hace es escuchar atentamente.

-Jurina no es una persona común y corriente y mucho menos tú, el choque de tan grandes personalidades hace una débil unión. Para amar a Jurina tienes que abandonarte a ti misma. Ella, madura o inmaduramente lo entiende y lo hace. Pero tú, siempre has huido de ella y nunca has pensado la mitad de lo que piensas en ti.- Rena comenzaba a mostrar sus ojos cristalinos como si su amiga hubiera tocado una fibra sensible al mismo tiempo que abría un poco su boca como si quisiera decir algo. -Pobre chica, eso va en contra de lo que eres. Tu miedo más grande es sentirte comprometida con alguien, que le perteneces. Ella te ama, de eso no hay duda. ¿Pero tú?, después de lo que sabes, de lo que has hecho.-

Airin comenzaba a impacientarse por la terquedad de su amiga, sabe que hablar con ella es como hablar con una pared. Pero no pierde los estribos y simplemente guarda silencio al ver el semblante de Rena.

Victoria aun sin entender el contexto de esas palabras interviene -Solo puedes respetar ese amor diciéndole la verdad, Rena.- Habla maduramente Victoria concluyendo las palabras que se detuvieron de Airin repentinamente.

Los pensamientos de Rena eran muy confusos, tanto las palabras de Victoria, Airin y Masana le han recordado que todo lo que vive actualmente es real y sabía que todo este tiempo se había equivocado. Más tarde deberá encontrarse con Evan y el director. ¿Qué debe hacer?


	14. -Sin ella-

PERDER PARA GANAR

Capitulo 13

-Sin ella-

Como era de esperarse Jurina llego muy temprano por la mañana a las instalaciones de Sakae Nagoya, y se veía bien.

Había llegado ayer por la noche y solo quería la privacidad de su departamento. No contesto ninguna llamada, a pesar de que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, la verdad es que solo quería estar sola. Lo que le había sucedido estos días la había destrozado completamente y aparentar que está bien es muy agotador. Ella está muy segura de que no volverá a suceder. Ha aprendido la lección y ahora sabe que Rena nunca le perteneció pero eso no evita que la siga queriendo con cada parte de su ser.

Llego directo al sofá, tiro sus cosa en la entrada y se recostó sobre él con las luces apagadas mirado al techo con un brazo que pasaba por encima de su frente y otro sobre su estomago, solo pensaba en lo ilusa que había sido. Por fin se encontraba con ella misma después de haber huido estos días, ahora no había nadie más alrededor. Solo estaba ella y los sonidos comunes de los aparatos electrónicos de su departamento y un reloj de pared que resonaba muy dentro de su cabeza segundo tras segundo.

Se preparaba mentalmente para el día de mañana entre un suspiro tras otro, para enfrentarse a una verdad inminente, un realidad de la cual no puede huir y que no supo cuando se volvió esclava de ella. Aun dudaba un poco si ella de verdad se encontraría ahí pero también estaba muy segura de que sería ella en marcar la diferencia.

-No mas Jurina inmadura, no mas niñita ingenua.- Murmuro ella al cerrar sus ojos.

Ya se veía un ligero movimiento de miembros y como era una costumbre se asomo a la sala de ensayos para encontrarse con su miembro favorito Goto Rara, quien ya se encontraba haciendo calentamientos para empezar el día.

-Rara-chan, bueno días.-

Rara voltea inmediatamente al reconocer su voz. –Buenos días Jurina-san-

-¿Escuche mi nombre acaso?- Le pregunta mientras se recarga poniendo un hombro en el marco de la puerta con un tono que perturba a la otra chica.

-Sempai.- Corrige Rara.

-No, está bien solo bromeaba.- Confiesa Jurina su broma intentando poner en marcha su plan de hacer parecer que todo está perfectamente bien. Lo que ella no sabía es que Rara estaba enterada de todo.

-Jurina-san, yo…- Pronuncia Rara esas palabras trabándose un poco cuando ve a Jurina separarse del marco de la puerta.

-¿Tu?- Pregunta al ver que la chica no decía nada y verse interrumpida en su movimiento.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla, tenga por seguro que lo hare, sin importar que.-

Jurina se veía un poco desconcertada por las palabras tan serias de Rara pero al mismo tiempo se siente aliviada de saber que cuanta con el apoyo no solo de ella si no de mas miembros.

-Lo sé Rara, Gracias.- Y solo sonríe como es su costumbre.

Aunque Jurina quería hacer parecer que todo se encontraba bien, sabe que no es así. En primera porque estaba predispuesta por lo que oyó ayer y en segunda por que podía presumir que dada la cercanía con ella puede notar ahora muchas cosas que otras miembros jóvenes no. Así que solo sonríe y observa cómo se retira de la sala.

-Voy a cambiarme vuelvo en un momento.- Le dijo en medio de una sonrisa disfrazada.

A lo que la chica más joven solo asentó con su cabeza correspondiendo a esa sonrisa. Dentro de ella realmente quería hacer algo por su Sempai, ¿pero qué? Dado a que es muy joven y de estos temas no sabe nada.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar más y más miembros que hacía parecer que la sala se volvían cada vez más pequeña, así que sale de esa sala para tomar un poco de Aire fresco antes de ver a la ex-ace. La decisión tomada el día de ayer se hará publica al menos para ellas y se darán indicaciones pertinentes.

De igual forma alguien más ya se encontraba en el teatro y se había reunido con Yuasa para entregarle los respectivos a Yuasa, que por medio de el alguien ya ansiaba tener en sus manos, pero él aun no había llegado.

Su semblante parecía tranquilo, pero después del día de ayer lo menos que tenía era tranquilidad. Tuvo que evadir elegantemente los acosos de Evan, lucir espectacular ante la cámara y las miradas dominantes del director que le recordaban su triste realidad. Además se sentía con mucho miedo e incertidumbre, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando se encontrara frente a Jurina. Antes podía deducirlo fácilmente e incluso, inteligentemente sabia seguir su juego si se encontraba de buenas. Si peleaban era más difícil pero quien llevaba las riendas del control siempre fue ella. Pero hoy ocurre algo diferente y ese algo es que no tiene control sobre ella ni el grupo. No sabe tampoco cual será la reacción de los miembros cuando la vean entrar.

-¿Rena?-

Rena voltea al escuchar su nombre, es Churi quien la llama. Y se pone un poco nerviosa dado que ella sabe que ha estado frecuentando a Airin porque ella misma le dijo a Victoria que lo hiciera. Ambas chicas se miran pero Churi no le cuestiona nada, su mirada involuntariamente viaja a la mano de Rena que aún llevaba las banditas.

-Tu mano…- Dice en voz apenas perceptible. -Me alegra que estés mejor.- Le dice, siendo que ha estado en comunicación con Airin y con Victoria pero solo le han hablado de su estado emocional. No le han dicho nada de lo que encontraron y de la razón por la cual las cosas se encuentran de esta forma.

-Gracias.- Responde ella escondiendo un poco su mano en la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

-Airin…- Por fin habla Churi. –Airin me dijo que tienes problemas, y no te voy a pedir que me cuentes ni mucho menos se lo pregunte a ella, pero sabes que a pesar de todo somos amigas y yo no estoy del lado de nadie.-

-Yo tampoco.- Una voz que se aproximaba por el pasillo a espaldas de Rena interrumpe la plática.

-Masana.- Churi la saluda con una leve reverencia.

-Vengan, entremos aquí.- Al saber de qué tema hablaban, precisamente hoy no podían darse el lujo de que alguien más se enterara debido a lo que les dirán hoy a todas las chicas. Como mayor debía ser cuidadosa.

-¿Porque hemos entrado aquí?-

-Porque como responsable no quiero que haya murmuros y chismes extraños allá afuera. Si van a decirse algo ustedes, que sea mejor en un lugar cerrado.- Masana le explica. –Hoy es un día difícil siendo que, ustedes saben.- Masana no quería entrar en detalles pero mira directamente a Rena.

-Descuida no hare nada que cause problemas.-

-Lo sé, lo que no se es lo que he vivido por experiencia, Jurina frente a ti se transforma y te transforma al mismo tiempo al grado de olvidarse quiénes son y donde están.

-Procurare no hacerlo.-

-Rena.- Habla Churi. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente?-

Masana ayer no le cuestiono nada, solo estaba defendiendo a su amiga y a su miembro, pero hoy Churi ha hecho una pregunta interesante. Ambas chicas miraban a Rena quien contemplaba si decirles algo o no.

Las palabras de Airin vienen a su mente _"Acepta tu error pero enfréntalo"_ , es verdad si ella quería enmendar sus errores debía empezar por confiar en quienes se preocupan por ella. La confianza y el dialogo es la base de todo, lamentablemente no lo entendía hasta después de lastimar a Jurina.

-Yo, me equivoque.-

Masana y Churi no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Rena Matsui estaba aceptando un error, eso era sin duda algo insólito. No todos los días Rena Matsui baja la cabeza y mira al suelo.

-¿De qué forma?- Pregunta Churi.

-Me equivoque en mis decisiones y me equivoque con Jurina.-

-¿Por eso terminaste con ella?- Pregunta ahora Masana

-Sí, pero no de la forma que piensan. Me equivoque al decirle que… se alejara.- Admite Rena la verdad que más le lastima ante la cara de asombro de las otras dos chicas.- Me equivoque al no hablarle con la verdad.-

-Oh.- Expresa Churi, ahora sabía que no había estado divagando en vano desde que salió de aquel edificio.

-¿Hay algo más aparte de Jurina que te está molestando?- Pegunta Churi como la amiga que es, reconociendo los signos de cambio de Rena. De alguna forma se siente feliz que a pesar del tiempo, después de todo Rena no era tan diferente y aun podía ser predecible para quien la conoce. La duda para Churi ahora era, ¿si eso incluía a Jurina?

-Algo más grande.- Afirma Rena. –Airin y Victoria lo saben, y quisiera decírselo a ustedes pero…-

-No te preocupes Rena.- interrumpe Masana. –No hace falta que nos des explicaciones a nosotros. Pero si te sientes de esa forma, y aunque no todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿no crees que Jurina deba saber lo que pasa realmente?-

-Eso mismo me dijo Victoria y Airin.-

-Siendo que Jurina es la más afectada, no sé qué es lo que sienta pero estuvo muy distante durante los ensayos en Tokio y solo pude hablar una sola vez con ella. Aparentemente ha tomado todo de forma muy madura.- Dice Churi alentando a Rena. –No me gusta ser cómplice desde que sucedió lo de la revista. Se puso furiosa en el momento, pero la Jurina que vi estos días…mmm.- Churi elegía sus palabras para hablar de la forma más clara posible. Con un brazo rodeando su cintura, el apoyaba el codo sobre de él y sostenía su mentón con el puño cerrado –…Me da la impresión de que se está guardando todo y que no es honesta con ella misma. Te puedo asegurar que los sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, pero Jurina ya no es la misma, parece una bomba de tiempo.-

-Ciertamente Jurina es diferente, te lo dije ayer. Es por eso que no sabemos cómo se comporte hoy.-

La sala se quedo en silencio después de las últimas palabras de Masana. Rena estaba pensativa pero a pesar de que no tuvo que decirles nada a las chicas para redimirse, siente su apoyo y las mejores intenciones de ellas.

-Bien, es hora de irnos.- Masana se pone de pie e invita a las otras chicas a abandonar la habitación.

Al salir se topan con algunos miembros jóvenes que se detienen un poco y saludan a Rena y a las otras dos chicas.

-Rara, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- Dice Rena, pero la chica no la miro con su mejor cara, cosa que llama la atención de Masana y Churi que solo se voltean a ver.

Rara solo hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y se retira sin decir nada antes que las otras chicas.

Donchan se acercaba a donde se encontraban las chicas, siendo otro de los miembros que se entero por medio de Churi y por la junta siendo ahora la capitana del Team E, no todas lo sabían aun, como Kanon y Sae, quienes se encontraban ya junto con ellas.

-Han empezado a hablar.- Kaotan dice en voz baja

-Es normal ¿no?- Responde Sae.

-No por ahora.- La respuesta de Kaotan inquieta las dos chicas

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta Kanon

-Oh, olvide que no lo saben.-

-¿Saber qué?- Pregunta Sae ante la expectante Kanon.

-Hasta Aya lo sabe. Jurina y Rena ya no están juntas y ya se imaginaran lo demás.- Le dijo en un tono muy serio mientras les contaba toda la odisea vivida desde hace un par de días hasta hoy.

-Con que ya no están juntas, mmm.- Dice pensativa Sae, ella no pudo asistir a los ensayos en Tokio. Sin embargo su semblante ha cambiado ahora que conoce esta verdad.

-¿Jurina sabe, que Rena-san estará aquí hoy verdad?- Pregunta Donchan quien ya se había integrado a las otras.

-No. Y alguien debe decírselo y es conveniente que sea antes, ¿no?.- Bromea Kaotan volteando a ver a Donchan -¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? La última vez tú lo hiciste. Y también fue por ti que se entero de la revista.-

-¿Qué?, ¡No! De ninguna manera, en aquella ocasión estaba muy nerviosa. Y no fue mi culpa, la culpa fue suya Kaotan senpai. Yo no yo no quiero saber más de esto.- Donchan huye de la situación.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Hey!, ¿adónde vas Donchan?-

-A mi casillero, he olvidado mis tobilleras.- Donchan miente, solo quiere salir de ahí para no ser parte de mas chismes.

Al salir de la sala de Baile y dar la vuelta choca sorpresivamente con Jurina que iba entrando nuevamente después de cambiar su ropa.

-¡Donchan!-

-¡Jurina- Sama!-

Donchan la veía extraño, y las palabras se negaban a salir. A pesar de que la cercanía con su senpai es cada vez mayor aun siente un poco de intimidación por parte de ella. Pero no es esculpa de Jurina, es culpa de ella misma y de los errores que le han hecho hacer sus nervios. Pero teniendo ahora un rango más alto puede discutir muchas más cosas con ella. Ella estuvo presente en la junta con Rena y mientras la junta se llevaba a cabo una sola idea le rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Jurina escudriñando el semblante de Donchan.

-A…a…p...pues yo, quería saber, pues sobre...- Ahora que podía verla, después de todo lo que se ha enterado tenía una duda.

Jurina pone una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. -ya lo sabes.- Y sonríe levemente aunque Donchan percibe una expresión melancólica de su parte. A pesar del balbuceo de la otra chica sabe perfectamente de que le habla.

-Déjalo así, ya no importa.-

-¿Eh?- Ahora el semblante de Donchan se veía sorprendido.

-Ya no importa.- le repite y la deja ahí parada mirándola desconcertada con forme ella entraba a la sala de práctica.

-¿Cómo que no importa?- Alza un poco su voz por primera vez a su Sempai, creando un silencio en toda la sala.

Jurina voltea inmediatamente a ver a la chica un poco extrañada por su reacción impulsiva.

-¿Y mis dedos pinchados?- Reclama juntamente ante la mirada de todas que no comprendían a que se refería.

Jurina aparte de sorprendida por los que le ha dicho veía la expresión de Donchan y se queda pensativa. Es verdad, hizo trabajar a esta chica por un capricho suyo y ahora de buenas a primeras le dice que ya importa.

En ese momento entran mas chicas, una de ella es Rena mientras y otra es Masana, quien al notar un ambiente extraño es la primera en hablar. Churi llego un poco detrás con las demás jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada.- Responde Donchan desde la puerta haciendo una pequeña reverencia para saludar a las recién llegadas, dando media vuelta no sin antes dirigirle un mirada a su Sempai.

Ahora Jurina se sentía terriblemente mal. No puede andar por la vida disponiendo del tiempo de los demás. Donchan seguramente se ha esforzado todo este tiempo para hacer lo que le pidió. Tiene que arreglar esto cuanto antes y pero su atención involuntariamente y como si fuera un imán cae en una sola persona y si, a dejado de notar todo lo demás.

-Acabas de llegar y ya estas armando alboroto.- Masana le reprime delante de todas terminando de entrar en la habitación.

Pero Jurina se queda en silencio, observando a quien estaba detrás de Masana. Era cierto lo que Churi le dijo. Ahora se preguntaba en su mente cuantas personas más saben la versión más actualizada del chisme y que era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Cómo comportarse? ¿Qué decir? Aun se sentía verdaderamente molesta, y ver a Rena a tan solo tres días de lo sucedido la pone inestable ¿Cuándo podría simplemente sufrir tranquilamente su desamor si ahora tenía que ver a Rena nuevamente?, pereciera que estaba destinada a cargar con su desdicha como su sombra, pero no podía mostrarse tal cual frente a las demás, así que adopta una postura que sorprende a la misma Rena.

La atmosfera del lugar se torno un tanto pesada, nadie sabía que era lo que ocurría, se supone que Jurina y Rena habían quedado en buenos términos. Y eso era algo que no ignoraban estas dos chicas. Así que Jurina, demostrando cuanto ha cambiado es quien se encarga, por si fuera poco, de que todo parezca normal dentro de sus posibilidades.

La miraba fijamente con su cabeza en alto. Repentinamente habla con una seguridad impresionante. –Bienvenida Rena, es una sorpresa verte de nuevo aquí.- Seguida de una reverencia como un auténtico saludo formal. Era todo lo que podía hacer ella y las demás chicas al ver lo que hacia Jurina siguieron su ejemplo.

Mientras Rena correspondía el saludo de igual forma, un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la chica. En su mente se preguntaba si sería capaz de decirle la verdad. Como una persona responsable y adulta debería de serlo, pero ahora no sabe si Jurina la escuchara la actitud que ha tomado la ha puesto en duda. Por ahora se preocupara por lo primero, después buscara la manera. La tensión es disipada por la entrada de todo el personal. Las chicas se sentaron sobre la duela y escuchaban los avisos atentamente.

Fue muy corta la intervención del personal y muy claras las indicaciones. Todas las chicas se encontraban sorprendidas y algunas les agradaba la idea a otras no tanto. Sin embargo sonaba como un proyecto interesante. Los ensayos no se hicieron esperar más tiempo. Algunas chicas abandonan el lugar para dirigirse a otras salas de ensayo, la que le correspondía a cada una. La cara de molestia en Jurina no tardo en llegar pero supo contenerla ante todas las demás.

Más tarde después de algunos ensayos y de escuchar quien seria le primer grupo de chicas que se encargaría de alegrarles la vida a miles de niños con capacidades especiales el día de mañana como inauguración del proyecto. Muchas chicas se disponían a retirarse, para algunas el día ya había terminado y para otras era su día de presentación en el teatro. Jurina aun tenía compromisos con diferentes revistas, comerciales y algunas juntas para sus próximos dramas.

Viéndose rodeada por otros miembros que aun permanecían en la sala, Jurina guarda la calma. No podía ocultar que sentía una mezcla infinita de sentimientos que no creyó volver a sentirse así de impotente en presencia de ella, no desde su graduación en el teatro.

Encontrándose una a lado de la otra agitadas por los ensayos conforme desaparecían miembros, la tensión no podía ser menor. Churi y Masana iban directo a la salida pero al ver por el espejo que tanto Rena y Jurina seguían viéndose únicamente por el reflejo de los grandes espejos detiene sus pasos. Sae, Kaotan y Donchan aun seguían haciendo algunos movimientos entre ellas, aparte de otros miembros. Ese ambiente ríspido es cortado por la voz peculiar de el señor que reviso el contrato de Rena que la llama desde la puerta junto con Yuasa.

Ella desvía la mirada del espejo hacia la puerta y camina en dirección de los dos señores.

-Sí, dígame.-

-Tengo noticias de tu contrato.- Le dice en voz baja.

-¿Tan pronto?- Rena le responde de la misma forma.

-Como veras Sanstugui trabaja rápida y eficientemente.- Le dice Yuasa. - ¡Jurina! ¿Me permites un momento?- Yuasa llama a la chica que estaba inmutada en sus movimientos.

-Ya veo.- Lo saluda formalmente y sigue escuchando las palabras del conocido de Yuasa.

-Claro.- Responde Jurina a lo lejos pero sin voltear a velos.

-Bueno, entonces los dejo.- Yuasa camina en dirección hacia Jurina dejando a su amigo y a Rena conversar sus asuntos en privado

Los presentes en aquel salón ven salir completamente a Rena y al otro señor y las chicas ven disipado este ambiente pesado, despreocupadamente abandonan la sala de ensayos cuando ven a Yuasa hablar con Jurina y que Rena ya no está a la vista. Ya no hay peligro.

El amigo de Yuasa lleva a Rena a su oficina (de Yuasa), al entrar no tarda mucho en revelarle sus grandiosos descubrimientos. No sin antes ofrécele asiento. Cada uno estando ya en su respectivo lugar Rena es quien inicia nuevamente la conversación.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunta Rena un tanto nerviosa por lo que pudiera decirle.

-Pues vera Señorita Matsui.- Habla el señor Satsugui. -No tuve que ir muy lejos para encontrar anomalías en tu contrato.- Le dice mientras saca de su maletín todos los documentos y algunas copias.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pues vera el contrato no se puede romper solo porque sí, eso es un hecho, pero no la ata a una exclusividad y eso es muy importante en el medio artístico. –decía el señor muy seguro de sí mismo con toda su experiencia.

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Que usted es libre de hacer cuantos trabajos le plazca e incluso si tiene otro trabajo en otro país usted puede ir y venir libremente.-

-Ohh.-

-Como ya se habrá dado cuenta no le han dicho nada por estar trabajando con este grupo.-

Estas palabras dejan pensativa a Rena, puede decidir, aun después de todo puede decidir. Era algo que creía perdido.

-Y otra cosa que debo recalcar es que no se puede romper directamente con el director, ya que únicamente se debe contar con la autorización de los implicados. Las firmas de un acuerdo entre todas las partes y eso incluyen a su representante.-

Eso se veía verdadera difícil, Evan no estaba dispuesto a dejarla libre. Y se lo dejo muy claro ayer durante la filmación. Aunque eso es lo de menos por ahora, Evan no obtendrá nada de ella sin su consentimiento. Por otro lado tendría que poner en aviso a su representante y decirle que está viendo legalmente la forma de romper ese contrato. Las cosas se veían difíciles.

Por otra parte, el señor experto en esto estaba a punto de revelarle una verdad que no le había pasado por la cabeza ni en uno de sus mejores momentos.

-Una cosa más Señorita Matsui.- Comenta el señor con Aires de triunfo. –Posiblemente no pueda demandar directa mente al director para recuperar su libertad...- Hace una pausa con una leve sonrisa que emanaba confianza.

-¿Pero?- Rena pregunta un poco ansiosa.

-Puede demandar a su representante por abuso de confianza y de lo que es peor, falsificación de firma.- Dice sorpresivamente el allegado de Yuasa.

Rena se sorprende al escuchar eso. -¿falsificó mi firma?-

–Esta de más decir que si usted hubiera conocido los verdaderos términos desde un principio hubiera echado abajo el negocio. A menos que usted haya sufrido de parkinson en el momento que firmo el formulario adjunto donde viene todas estas clausulas, me atrevería a decir que no es exactamente su firma.- Él le tiende unas hojas para que ella misma vea de que es de lo que le habla.

Rena observa cuidadosamente ese documento y efectivamente no les familiar. Es aquí donde radica todo el asunto del negocio entre el director y su representante. Si, ella tuvo mucha culpa al confiar plenamente en el que había sido su representante por años, pero de eso a permitirle firmar por ella nunca.

-Usted puede demandar cuando lo disponga. Y eso directamente afecta al director y a ese contrato.-

-Hágalo.- Sin titubear Rena toma una decisión inminente.

-Es excelente Señorita Matsui, interpondré la demanda hoy mismo y como el contrato con su represéntate se llevo a cabo en este país no debe de haber problema en procesar. Pero dado que es un asunto de relación exterior puede tardar un tiempo en que proceda. Solo le pido que sea paciente.-

-Pero, ¿y ahora quien va a representarme?-

-Yo puedo representarla temporalmente si me lo permite.- Se ofrece emocionado el Señor. –Sera un honor ser su representante. Y por el momento es bueno que su actual representante siga creyendo que lo es.-

El amigo de Yuasa le inspira confianza, y piensa que sería bueno tener un respaldo para todo lo que se viene encima.

-Me encantaría, Sanstugui-san.-

-Bien, entonces me retiro para darle continuidad a esto y preparar los papeleos pertinentes para que firme y cambie la representación, la llamare en cuanto le tenga noticias nuevas. ¿La veré aquí mañana?-

-Sí. Aquí estaré.-

Matsui Rena se pone de pie para despedir al conocido de Yuasa y vuelve a sentarse en el asiento acolchonado para segur leyendo las copias de lo que él le entrego.

Por otro lado Yuasa hablaba con Jurina de su próxima salida Tokyo para continuar con los ensayos y al menos de mañana que estará en Nagoya para aparecer en el teatro. Pero recibe una llamada de emergencia que lo hace abandonar Salir de ahí. Pidiéndole a Jurina que vaya a su oficina por el rol. Yuasa no sabía de lo ocurrido entre Jurina y Rena. Sabía que todo estaba bien, pues no ha tenido contacto con la producción de la película desde que se grabaron las últimas escenas del video. Ni siquiera en las entrevistas ni en la promoción han coincidido ni tampoco sabía que Satsugui la llevo a su oficina. Así que Jurina obedientemente va a la oficina de Yuasa sin saber quien está ahí.

Ella camina por el pasillo tranquila al saber que Rena ya no está cerca. Va tan perdida pensando en que le debe una gran disculpa a Donchan. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de tocar la puerta y la abre abruptamente quedando inmóvil al ver a la persona que está dentro y que al escuchar que se abre la puerta se pone de pie inmediatamente.

-Ah…Lo siento.- Se disculpa por no tocar la puerta. -Yuasa me mando por unas hojas, no creí que hubiera alguien aquí.- Dice ella vacilando un poco en sus siguientes pasos pero inmediatamente da pasos seguros hasta el escritorio de Yuasa y tomando el rol que estaba a la vista para revisarlo ante la presencia de Rena que la seguía con la mirada.

Jurina estaba tan nerviosa que no podía encontrar su nombre en aquella bitácora que hojeaba y que las grapas no la dejaban mover las hojas a su antojo. Esto fue algo inesperado y no sabe qué hacer.

-No, está bien ya estaba por irme, da un paso de costado y gira casi rosando con Jurina que estaba de pie justo ahí. -Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.- Dice ella con sus hojas entre sus manos, que cubrían también las banditas y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta pero, sorpresivamente las repentinas palabras de Jurina la detienen.

-Creí que no aceptarías un trabajo especial con SKE.- Jurina parecía leer las hojas sin voltear a ver a Rena. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que estaba viendo. Su corazón le latía rápidamente sin su consentimiento y estaba luchando por no trasmitir su temblor a las hojas.

Rena nota muy hostil ese comentario pero no está en condiciones de esperar otra cosa, es natural y más conociendo el temperamento de Jurina. Ahora se siente más tranquila por lo que el amigo de Yuasa le dijo sobre su contrato, siente ahora una seguridad que no estaba antes.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- Le pregunta girando su cabeza a escasos centímetros de ella.

-A pues, eso no lo sé, quizá por algo que tu sabes mejor que yo.- El comentario de Jurina no es para nada amable pero seguía sin verla de frente, su vista y sus manos seguían paseándose por aquellas hojas.

Posiblemente no era momento de que Rena actuara pero su propia inexperiencia en estas cosas le hizo dar un inseguro paso. –Pero en fin. Es algo que a mí no me incumbe.- Jurina por fin baja las hojas, y toma un bolígrafo del escritorio de Yuasa. Apoyándose en la mesa empieza a hacer unas anotaciones.

A hecho este tipo de tramites miles de veces, siempre es lo mismo, agendar días de disponibilidad, firmar, anotarlo en su agenda personal (celular) e irse.

-Así que con permiso.- Jurina deja la pluma de donde la tomo y las hojas en su lugar. Gira sin importarle que Rena siguiera ahí parada. Pasando por un lado de ella como si nada.

-Jurina...- Rena pronuncia su nombre cuando la tenia de espaldas. Mientras que ella sintió un le escalofrió al escucharlo.

Jurina detiene sus pasos muy cerca de la puerta y su cara lucia seria pero amenazante. Simplemente volteo a verla girando levemente su cuerpo.

Rena se quedo muda al verse reflejada en sus ojos y de igual forma Jurina luchaba por no perder la compostura. Ayer mientras asimilaba las cosas en su departamento se juro así misma no perder ante Rena. Solo se veían intensamente a los ojos y ambas se sentían intimidadas por la mirada contraria pero no lo demostraban.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber.- Dice apresuradamente al ver la vacilación de la otra chica en sus ojos.

Jurina desvía su mirada y ladea un poco su cabeza, su semblante cambio a un aspecto irónico. Gira completamente su cuerpo y se para justo enfrente de Rena guardando su distancia. Pareciera como si fuera lo que estaba esperando para desahogar lo que tenía guardado. Aunque también sabía que no debía caer en lo que ella percibía como una provocación.

-No quiero escucharlo.- Le dice con una voz muy fría y dura.

-Jurina solo…- Ya sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-¿Que quieres?- La interrumpe como es su costumbre. Da algunos pasos seguros hasta ella sin perder algo de distancia - ¿Quiere disculparte? Ahórratelo.-Jurina cruza sus brazos, había un opacidad en sus ojos tras esas palabras que hacen dudar a Rena pero debe terminar con lo que empezó por que seguramente no tendrá otra oportunidad.

-No es una disculpa, no merezco una. Pero es una verdad que no puedes ignorar...-

-¿Por mi te puedes ir con tu verdad.- Vuelve a interrumpirla. Pareciera como si hubiera ensayado esto en su cabeza varias veces. -¿Te lo dije antes no?, no voy a creer en ti nunca más.- Las palabras eran bastante serias y la conversación también.

Jurina ve como Rena camina hacia ella y siente como el equilibrio le falla. Ve como se pasa de largo con su semblante serio, bajo inmediatamente sus brazos y amplió sus ojos mirando hacia el frente rápidamente al escuchar como Rena cierra la puerta. No la dejara ir a ninguna parte. Esto no estaba en su itinerario del día, no tenía planeada una discusión y menos con Rena cerrando su salida. Sintió como su seguridad la empezó a abandonar al verse completamente a solas con Rena.

Esto lucia malo, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera disipar la discusión que se aproximaba como una tormenta sin piedad.

-Tal vez…- Rena empieza con sus palabras sin dudar en ellas. –Tal vez no era nuestro momento de ser felices tal vez no era nuestro tiempo, puede ser que no exista un "y vivieron felices para siempre", pero yo soy un caos para tu corazón, y eso es algo que no mereces. – Con mucha precaución Rena se separaba de la puerta y camino hacia Jurina que estaba de espaldas. –Eso es lo que pensaba.-

-Tú no puedes decidir qué es lo que merezco.- Le respondió Jurina sin voltear a verla dejando que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de ella cerrando sus puños. No podía soportar escuchar esas palabras. Mientras Rena detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esa voz fría.

-Lo sé, como también se que no estás bien…-

Jurina frunce el ceño al escuchar eso y aprieta más sus puños. ¿Qué es lo que pretende Rena?, ¿no fue ella quien no quería saber nada de ella? ¿Por qué ahora viene a decirle esto como si gozara del saber que la ama a pesar de todo y de todos? La enfurece, sin duda esto la enfurece progresivamente.

-No puede enfrentarme a los demás por ti. Aceptó mi cobardía.- Por un segundo el rostro de Jurina mostro sorpresa al escuchar eso.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres que diga para que puedas escucharme? Me equivoque Jurina, cometí el error más grande que puede existir. No me justifico pero me vi envuelta en el miedo de mis propios sentimientos.- Rena intentaba llegar de una forma sincera a Jurina, pero parecía que la chica no estaba dispuesta a entender. Ella dio un par de pasos más seguros hacia Jurina que no se movía para nada, ni decía nada.

-Eres alguien que según los demás, no ha sido profanada de una forma "impura".- Continuaba Rena en su intento de ser escuchada. Casi ya a espaldas de Jurina -Si todo se llegara a saber sería el fin para ti, para tu carrera como idol, para tu futuro, ¿cómo podría yo vivir sabiendo que la culpa de tu descenso he sido yo? Estoy atrapada en mi propia ambición, estoy atrapada y por ahora no tengo salida.-

-¿Cómo puedes…?- Por fin salieron algunas palabras de la boca de Jurina. La sorpresa había desaparecido y una vez más recordó lo que siempre ha sido Rena, ella misma lo dijo una "cobarde" – ¿Cómo puedes decidir por alguien más a la ligera?-

Jurina gira todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a Rena, pero lejos de ver un semblante tranquilo es de dar miedo. Rena titubea en cuanto ve su rostro apretando los dientes y tragando un poco de saliva, pero se mantiene firme a su convicción. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Sin embargo muy en el fondo, estas palabras hacen dudar a la ira de Jurina, no se esperaba algo así pero es tanta su decepción y la revoltura de sus sentimientos y pensamientos que no se deja llevar por las intenciones de Rena.

-Qué fácil es para ti cambiar tus pensamientos de un momento a otro, ocultarlos. BRAVO, Son bellas palabras debo reconocerlas.- Le dice con la ironía en todo su resplandor.

-Es la verdad.- Responde Rena sin titubear.

-¿La verdad?- Jurina, con todo su sarcasmo y mezcla de sentimientos avanza paso a paso amansadoramente haciéndola retroceder hasta que ya no había a donde más caminar.

La espalda de Rena topa ligeramente con la puerta que ella misma cerro. No puede leer los pensamientos de Jurina, ahora mismo ella es como un muro que esta apunto de venírsele encima.

-Que fácil olvidas las cosas Rena.- Sorpresivamente una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y no es de felicidad precisamente – Si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos lo...-Jurina aprieta sus labios como evitando insultarla pero le es un poco difícil. -…cualquiera" que puedes llegar a ser, volvería a creer en tu "verdad" seguramente. – Ahora el semblante de Jurina es escalofriante, aquellas imágenes que encontró en ese camerino vienen a su mente como una cascada de recuerdos reprimidos.

Pero Rena no se intimida, al contrarío le hace frente como puede y la encara de igual forma retadoramente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tampoco es que se vaya a dejar insultar.

-Así es Jurina, no tengo cara para pedirte que creas en mí. Pero tu futuro y el mío no nos pertenecen. Estoy atada a un contrato que no me permite estar contigo y se trata también del grupo, su imagen, mi imagen.- Le habla con la cabeza en alto y en tono seguro.

-¿Contrato? Claro, se trata de ser responsables y profesionales ¿Cierto? ¿No puedes estar cerca de mí, pero de él sí?- Lejos de conmoverse por las palabras de protección de Rena, se enfurece cada vez mas. -¿Y crees que con decirme eso voy a creerte de nuevo? Eres increíble Rena.- Jurina la miraba directamente a los ojos con verdadero desprecio escrito en ellos.

Rena era testigo de cómo cambiaba el semblante de Jurina de un momento a otro. Ciertamente ya no es esa niña, Masana y Churi se lo habían dicho antes. La chica da un par de pasos más hasta acortar completamente la distancia que procuro guardar anteriormente. Rena de pronto se sintió como una presa que es acorralada por una fiera pero ella permanece erguida con su temple de acero que la caracteriza. Jurina puede sentirla cerca, puede incluso detectar con su olfato ese leve ahorma que hoy, no la vuelve loca, hoy le causa repulsión tenerla cerca.

-¡ME DESTROZASTE EL ALMA!- Inesperadamente Jurina grita y golpea estruendosamente la puerta con ambos puños cerrados y con Rena en medio. Ella por inercia cerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros ante la acción violenta de Jurina pero inmediatamente volvió a mirarla sin mostrarle temor. – ¡ME DESTROZASTE EL CORAZÓN, ¿Y tú solo puedes hablar DE UN CONTRATO?!- Grita de nuevo sin contenerse ni un segundo más.

Jurina estaba reviviendo los peores y los mejores momentos desde que Rena volvió, pero era contraproducente, le dolía. Recordaba la noche que la hizo suya nuevamente, no concebía como Rena puede ignorar lo que supuestamente sentía en ese momento, simplemente no lo comprende.-

Rena la veía realmente sorprendida pero con el seño fruncido, de verdad no se esperaba esto. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿En que se equivoco? Ella siguió los consejos de las personas que más quiere.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo SÉ! ¡LO SIENTO JURINA!- Le grita prácticamente en la cara Rena con su voz cortada y sus ojos mostrando ya algunas lagrimas. Momentáneamente no sabe que mas decir. Aquellas agallas con las que inicio todo esto no la acompañaron el día de hoy. Todo dentro de ella se descomponía a una velocidad que jamás había visto en ella misma. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente y comenzaba a caer en la misma desesperación con la que destrozo su cuarto hace apenas unos días atrás

Se veían a los ojos planamente agitadas y conteniendo con orgullo su sentimientos que las destroza a ambas. Se veían con el seño fruncido y sus ojos humedecidos, una por rabia y la otra por culpa.

-No puedo creer en al alguien que prefiere mantener limpia su imagen por encima de lo que es ¿En qué te convertiste Rena Matsui?- Jurina ve en Rena cierta desesperación y sabe que ha perdido el control así que inteligente mente cambia su temperamento para demostrarle que ella también puede tener convicción y aprovecharse de esa desesperación para lastimarla como ella lo hizo antes. El nivel de orgullo de Jurina era definitivamente mayor en este momento que el de Rena.

Seguían mirándose y el tono de voz de Jurina era en extremo lúgubre. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella era como una puñalada para Rena, atravesando su pecho con cortés perfectos que no le permiten sangrar y que solo le causan un dolor agudo.

-Vete, simplemente cumple tu palabra de que no querer estar conmigo, vete a disfrutar de la gran vida y fama que te ofrecen. Así de simple ve con él o cuantos quieras, si eso es lo que quieres para ti, ¡adelante!- Exclama ella sintiéndose dueña de la situación. - Yo no pienso detenerte. Eso es lo que elegiste mientras estuviste en América y durante tu estadía en Japón. Una y otra vez te demostré el amor que te tengo, ¡sin embargo supongo yo QUE NO FUE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA TI!- Vuelve a gritar descontrolada.

Rena podía sentir la respiración agitada y furiosa de Jurina sobre ella. -¡No digas eso Jurina!- Exclama pero en un tono más bajo. -Yo no he dejado quererte, no solo se trata de él ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?…- Pero se ve interrumpida violentamente por Jurina otra vez.

-¡NO, POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES TU!- Vuelve a repetir su acción golpeado la puerta con la parte lateral de sus puños – ¡Crees saber a dónde vas, crees ser un adulto pero no lo eres!-

Rena esta desarmada, no hay excusa, razón o palabra alguna que tenga valides en esta discusión. Lo sabe y lo comprende. Hizo lo que pudo. Eso pensaba mientras se seguían viendo intensamente a los ojos una a la otra.

-Yo hare lo mismo aquí, hay muchas personas que están dispuestas a correr esos riesgos, por ejemplo…Rara, ella es perfecta. –Haciéndole saber Jurina que no está sola y que tiene una larga lista de chicas que adoran tenerla cerca. Simplemente estaba irreconocible, de pronto su tono de voz cambio y parecía estar tramando un maquiavélico plan.

-Tienes Razón Jurina y estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras, pero tus palabras no justifican lo que vayas a hacer. No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las otras chicas y menos con los de ella. Es una niña…-

-¡¿Y tu si puedes jugar con los míos?!- Jurina sonríe en medio de todo este drama sin quitar sus manos de la puerta, estaba muy cerca del rostro de Rena que esa sonrisa le produce escalofríos de temor. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Me la han impuesto nuevamente...- Jurina veía de forma desquiciada a Rena con forme pronunciaba sus palabras, pero vuelve a un semblante normal inmediatamente. -…Yo también fui una niña… cuando te obligaron a estar a mi lado.- Jurina gira su cabeza y mira un punto fuera de la humanidad de Rena. -Y a decir verdad, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, incluso podría ser…- Decía pensativa.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!- Le reprime Rena, e inmediatamente Jurina devuelve su vista a ella y no la veía de buena forma.

La voz de Rena de ser inestable paso a ser fuerte y amenazante. Sabe que Jurina no es consciente de lo que está diciendo ahora, y claramente esta cegada por lo que siente incluso ella lo está también. Pero Jurina hoy en día no puede equivocarse. Y por supuesto que le molesta, le enferma saber que alguien más puede estar alado de Jurina pero no tiene derecho a objetar, ella está en la misma posición.

-No puedes venir aquí y decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer. Tú me sacaste de tu vida o, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- Jurina retrocede un paso para tomar una postura de superioridad. - No voy a trabajar contigo. Agendé los días en los que tú no estás en el teatro.-

Eso sin duda fue un golpe bajo que solo le hace tomar un respiro profundo a Rena pero ella también le revela una verdad que durante la plática con el allegado de Yuasa contemplo para no dejarse caer, pero después de esto ha tomado una decisión.

-Eso no es necesario, me voy en un par de días.-

El semblante de Jurina cambio inevitablemente, es cierto que está más que enojada con Rena, pero escuchar que se va de nuevo le mueve algo por dentro sin duda alguna. Pero ella misma decide que no piensa perder nunca más ante Rena.

-Eso es excelente. Hazte a un lado y déjame salir.- Le dice finalmente sin una pizca de interés en lo que ha dicho.

Rena la mira, como si no quisiera dejarla ir a ninguna parte, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente. Enfureció a Jurina y la ha visto en facetas que desconocía. Da un paso de costado sin dejar de mirarla dejándole la manija de la puerta libre para que Jurina pudiera salir.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abre sola y Rena gira su cabeza rápidamente, pues no toco la puerta. Ambas chicas se sorprenden no por quien es sino porque no sabían si había escuchado algo.

-Chicas.- Dice Yuasa sorprendido el también por verlas ahí a dentro. Su aspecto denotaba que no escucho nada. -¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta pues el ambiente se siente más que tenso mientras el entraba completamente a su oficina.

-Compromiso.- Jurina camina hacia el frente y se despide solo con una leve reverencia de su cabeza y sale apresuradamente sin decir nada más.

Rena ve como abandona la habitación e intenta hacerlo mismo pero Yuasa la detiene.

-No sabía que estabas aquí Rena, bueno de hecho no esperaba encontrarlas aquí a las dos.-

-Ah pues… El señor Satsugui me trajo aquí.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Yuasa estaba bastante normal y Rena sabe por esa actitud que efectivamente no escucho nada.

-Bueno, yo me retiro.- Rena hace una reverencia arqueando solo un poco su cuerpo. –Gracias por todo.- Gira al terminar de decir esas palabras, toma la perilla de la puerta para jalarla mientras ella salía.

-Rena.-

-¿Si?- Responde deteniéndose en un sobre salto y girando medio cuerpo antes de cerrar la puerta.-

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta repentinamente.

-Sí, todo.- Responde intentando ser convincente.

-Mmm ¿Mañana participaras con nosotros?-

-Sí, si usted me lo permite, si.-

-¿Cuando te vas?-

-En dos días, hoy finaliza todo y mañana es un día de descanso.-

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana. Prepare algunas cosas y me gustaría que estuvieras antes de la inauguración de este evento.-

-Sí, está bien aquí estaré.-

Rena termina de salir completamente de la oficina cerrando la puerta como si tuviera prisa o mejor dicho tratando de evitar que Yuasa preguntara algo más.

Yuasa ve como la chica se retira, no escucho nada, pero conoce a la perfección a este par de chicas y sabe que algo ha sucedido. Ahora se pregunta si esto va a afectar su desempeño. En su mente empiezan a formarse ideas extrañas sobre lo que le pasa a Rena, se pregunta si Jurina está enterada de los problemas de Rena o si alguien más lo sabe.

Rena al salir se recarga en la puerta y cierra sus ojos mientras aprieta sus dientes. Nerviosa por la pregunta de Yuasa pero más que nada, pensando en que todo con Jurina está perdido, ¿de verdad esta perdido?

Jurina arribo a su departamento más tarde, nuevamente no le dirigió la palabra a nadie. Se dedico a hacer su trabajo y ser mejor que nunca y mejor que siempre. Mantener su carácter fuerte y centrado frente a todos era muy agotador. Ahora al recibir esta nueva noticia de la nueva modalidad de SKE antes de las elecciones la obligaba a ver a Rena al menos un par de días más. Después vendrían las primeras preliminares y su angustia crecería y debía esforzarse más por no quebrace frente a las demás chicas a demás de ser su apoyo como la líder que siempre ha sido.

Sentada de nuevo en su sofá, recarga su cabeza en el respaldo piensa en lo que le ocurrió hoy. Estaba consciente de lo que hizo, lo que dijo y de lo que Rena le dijo. Todo lo que guardo durante días lo descargo en un momento y justamente con ella. Pero aun después de eso no puede negar que Rena vive dentro de ella más intensamente que nunca.

-¿Por qué Rena, por que no puedo sacarte de mi vida? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial Rena? ¿Qué es lo que hace que sienta esto?- Se preguntaba triste y enojada. Se burlaba de sí misma y de su desdichada suerte que parece acompañarla adonde quiera que va.

Rena parece una maldición, parece lo más amargo de su existencia. Realmente a veces desea no haberla conocido. Pero inútilmente sabe que en esta u otra vida, tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Hay una fuerza que la atrae hacia ella que ni ella misma sabe de dónde nace o de donde viene. Decir que siente Amor ahora es como una palabra bacía. O, ¿Será que todo este tiempo no sabía realmente que es el Amor?

Rena era su capricho, su némesis, era por quien se levantaba todas las mañanas a trabajar y si no estaba con ella la extrañaba. Era como fuente de ego y tenía que admitir que mientras sabía que Rena era uno de sus pilares a la hora de sus coreografías y estar al frente le satisfacía pues sabía que en ese momento tenía el mando, el control sobre ella. Puede sonar muy egoísta pero era parte de su vida cotidiana quedar y sin ella le destruyo todo. Tenía que aceptar que tener el dominio de alguien mayor le satisfacía.

Hoy no tiene nada de eso, hoy no es el centro de nada sin embargo cada día que pasa crece una necesidad inhumana de tenerla, de tocarla o de simplemente contemplarla. Imaginarla y escuchar su voz o soñarla ya no bastaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Realmente no entiendo qué pasa?- Con su puño golpeaba repetidamente el asiento de alado de su sofá mientras repetía una y otra vez como perdió los estribos ante Rena el día de hoy.

-¿La amas tanto que ya no parece tener sentido?- Se escucha de pronto una voz familiar que hace tiempo no escuchaba. ¿Pero, como llego ahí?

Jurina se reincorpora rápidamente sentándose bien en el sofá y abriendo los ojos al momento de escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería conocer tu nuevo hogar, ayer te llame un par de veces pero no respondiste. Desde que eres uno de los miembros más valiosos no te he visto y ahora tienes un departamento hermoso, pero tu despides una aura que lo hace sentir triste y oscuro.-

-Creo que deberías prender la luz.- Contesta Jurina un poco sarcástica, no quería hacerlo pero su actual estado de ánimo la tiene sin ganas de nada. Observa a Mariko como ampliamente se sienta en el mismo sofá, a un lado de ella mientras recarga un codo en el respaldo y apoya su cabeza en su puño. De pronto una duda invade su mente.

-Y a todo esto ¿Como entraste Mari-Chan?-

-Forcé la cerradura.- Le dice maliciosamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le hiciste qué a mi puerta?-

-Si tanto te preocupa tu puerta deberías tener la precaución de cerrarla.- Mariko la reprime por tan gran descuido.- La puerta estaba Abierta- Responde inocentemente.

-Oh. Lo siento.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-No… no lo sé, la verdad es que no sé donde esta mi cabeza.- Suspira un poco frustrada.

-Yo si se donde está.- Dice ella dejando su tono de broma a un lado.

-¿Eh?-

-Tu cabeza, mente, tu alma y tu corazón los tiene Rena. ¿Cómo es que le fuiste a entregar todo a ella?- Le dijo conforme se recargo entre el respaldo y donde se apoyan los brazos mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos.

Ante esta pregunta Jurina se queda en silencio. Antes tendría la respuesta sin pensarla pero toda esta maraña de sentimientos que ahora no parecen tener un orden específico la hacen estar simplemente en blanco. Sus ojos se cristalizaban conforme intentaba construir una respuesta. Hoy no fue un día bueno y también su comportamiento frente a Rena no fue muy compresivo después de escuchar las razones de la chica, y si en algo acertó hoy Rena con sus palabras fue en decirle que "es un caos para su corazón".

Mariko comprende la situación incluso si la misma Jurina no lo hace, y sabe un poco de lo que ocurre, ella presencio aquella peculiar escena cuando Kanon y Donchan compraron la revista, y supo inmediatamente que se avecinaba una tormenta. Por ahora no sabe mucho pero dejara que el tiempo ponga las cosas en su lugar y estará apoyándola tanto si es favorable o no para ella. Ve como esta aparente y sencilla pregunta le rompe el alma a Jurina y le extiende sus brazos en una señal que Jurina conoce muy bien. Para recostarse en su regazo, como cuando era niña y ella la chiqueaba. Jurina entiende aquella mímica y se recarga en el pecho de Mariko mientras ésta la abraza sin preguntarle nada más.


	15. -Sin mirar atrás-

PERDER PARA GANAR

Capitulo 14

-Sin mirar atrás-

Rena estaba por terminar su trabajo en el último estudio de grabación. Ha estado muy ausente durante el resto de la tarde después de lo acontecido con Jurina. Hoy su trabajo fue a las fueras de Nagoya, grabaron entrevistas en diferentes programas de Tv en shows de variedad y tenía que hacer muchas cosas como retos, preguntas incomodas y todo a lado de Evan y Victoria. A pesar de que Rena marco sus límites con Evan, seguía muy insistente aun sabiendo que no quería nada, él todavía tenía esperanzas. Se les acababa de notificar que se había cancelado una de las entrevistas y se había pasado para el día de mañana a primera hora, y aunque siempre era lo mismo en cada una de ellas en ésta en específico su participación iba a ser más informal.

Victoria quien la ha estado viendo estaba preocupada, su semblante era peor que otros días. Sin embargo ella sigue haciendo su trabajo impecable a pesar de estar con Evan y bajo la mirada acosadora de su represéntate. Al regresar su vista ve como alguien le pasa por enfrente y en un reflejo al reconocer al chico, rápido extiende su mano y lo toma del brazo.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?-

-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones a ti escudera?- Después de lo ocurrido él no llevaba una buena relación con Vitoria, la consideraba como una enemiga pues, durante las entrevistas Victoria se las arreglaba para evitar que interactuaran él y Rena lo menos posible.

-Oye, cuida tu lenguaje.- Le advierte Victoria.

Evan echa un vistazo hacia Rena y suspira inconforme por la interrupción pero al mismo tiempo reconoce ser grosero.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Se que vas con ella, ¿por qué no le das un respiro?-

-¿Qué?-

-Todos los hombres son iguales, apenas y ven la oportunidad y todo lo quieren hacer rápido y a su manera. Si de verdad te importa un poco, solo un poco su persona dale su espacio. Lo único que conseguirás es que te odie más si no la dejas tranquila.-

-¿Me estas aconsejando? ¡wow! Eso quiere decir que tengo tu aprobación, caray me siento tan conmovido de tenerte de mi lado.- Decía con ironía el tipo.

-No, no te confundas Bradford. Solo mírala- Dio un paso girando con él quedando los dos frete a Rena pero a la distancia.- Parece que no tiene alma. ¿Qué se siente habérsela quitado?- Regresa su vista al chico y le dan un leve golpe en el hombro con la misma mano que lo sostenía. Él cambia su rostro a algo muy parecido a estar pensando. –Hoy, eres el último hombre sobre la tierra con el que ella quisiera estar.-

-Victoria,- Dice el chico sinceramente y mirándola de frente, como el amigo de aquellas tardes en los Ángeles. –se que parece que soy el antagonista de esta historia.-

-¿Y no lo eres?-

-Bueno si, pero no es mi culpa, no del todo. Yo también me veo afectado por sus decisiones y por las decisiones de los de arriba. Incluso tu también. Yo solo hago lo que está en mis manos para que esto funcione, lo que es natural.-

-Mmm ¿Natural?, ¡ha! Querido Don Juan, entiendo que esto nos afecta a todos pero ¿sabes una cosa? - El chico hizo un movimiento negativo con su expresión de no saberlo. –A mi no me importaría perder lo que tengo a hora, a final de cuentas ellos no son dueños del medio, solo son dueños de este proyecto, solo somos como sus marionetas. No me importaría ver que esto se convierte en un fracaso por ella. Si esto se convierte en un éxito acosta de su dignidad humana, no me interesa ser parte. ¿Entiendes lo que digo Bradford? En pocas palabras, yo la quiero, es mi amiga y la apoyare por encima de todos y de todo. Sin miedo a perder un simple papel inflado de dinero o un trofeo comprado que "reconozca" mi talento.-

-Ya lo sabes.- Dice sin sorpresa y se queda pensativo, voltea a mirar a Rena y contempla con un suspiro como ella revisa su libreto. Están ya finalizando su estadía en Japón y él no ha logrado ni una sonrisa por parte de ella durante todo este tiempo, muy por lo contrario la ha hecho infeliz. Evan retrocede, mira por última vez a Victoria y camina en dirección opuesta de donde se encuentra Rena.

Victoria observa como el chico se retira sin objetarle nada más y suspira de igual forma viendo más tranquila esta situación. Es increíble como Evan la ha escuchado, cree que después de todo no es un mal chico.

Ella devuelve su vista a Rena que sigue concentrada en su lectura, pero a Victoria no puede engañarla, ella está pensando en otras cosas. Se acerca y confirma sus sospechas, Rena está perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucedió algo hoy Rena?- Se atreve a preguntar.

Rena voltea a mirarla y suspira regresando su vista a sus hojas.

-¿Qué ocurre Rena?-

Ella vuelve a levantar su vista y escanea con sus ojos los alrededores y vuelve a suspirar. -¿Nos vamos a casa?- Le pregunta repentinamente a Victoria.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- Victoria pregunta extrañada por la repentina pregunta de Rena.

-Sí, ya terminamos Victoria, hoy fue el ultima día.- Y por tercera vez Rena suspira, y en esta ocasión Victoria percibe frustración en ello. –Mañana solo tendremos es entrevista imprevista y seremos libres por un día.-

-Entonces vámonos.- Le responde Victoria al contemplar el aura de amargura que emana de Rena. Definitivamente hoy ha ocurrido algo malo ¿Debería preguntarle?

El camino al departamento de Rena fue muy silencioso, compartían el asiento de atrás de un taxi. Rena solo observaba por la ventana y justo el auto detiene la marcha en frente de muchos espectaculares, entre ellos estaban los posters de promoción de las chicas de Sakae para el sousenkyo. Victoria podía notar cómo es que es un evento tan popular. Pero no hay que ser adivinos para saber cual está mirando Rena. Este comportamiento sin duda la hace pensar que hoy ocurrió algo con ella.

Cuando llegaron al edificio solo las acompañaba aquella penumbra que se forma con el desaparecer del sol y algunos postes de luz comenzaban a encenderse. Entraron al edificio y el ascensor las llevo hasta el piso donde se encuentra el departamento de Rena.

Al entrar, dejan sus cosas en el recibidor y Rena camina directo a la cocina, Victoria la sigue un poco intrigada por su comportamiento. Ve como se sirve agua en un vaso de cristal y lo bebe tomándose su tiempo. Ella se acerca a Rena rodeando la barra y no pudiendo mas con la curiosidad habla.

-¿Está todo bien Rena?-

-Ya lo sabe.- Dice ella repentinamente mientras deja el vaso en el fregadero con desgano.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te refieres a…?-

-Sí.- Responde un poco cortante yendo hacia la sala y Victoria imitaba sus movimientos.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- Preguntaba con preocupación mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-Lo que tenía que pasar, la hice enojar me grito y le grite.- Las facciones de Rena se descomponían conforme recordaba los hechos. –Siempre sucede lo mismo.-

De pronto se quedo en silencio y se inclino hacia el frente poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Ahogando un llanto que reprimió durante todo el día. Victoria se queda inmóvil en ese instante y pensaba en ¿qué sería lo mejor para Rena en estos instantes? Toda su vida evito este tipo de cosas y no tenía muchos amigos, en su mayoría hombres y no había la necesidad de consolarlos. Aunque Rena no está muy lejos de una actitud similar, ella siempre se las arregla para que nadie se inmiscuya en sus cosas. Pero ahora esto la sobre pasa. Apoya su mano en un hombro de Rena y se acerca más a ella.

Victoria se siente terriblemente culpable pues fue ella quien le sugirió hablar con la verdad. Desgraciadamente no conoce a Jurina como para adivinar que es más dura que una piedra, mucho más obstinada que Rena. Ella encuentra una leve ironía entre todo este mar de sentimientos, Jurina no es muy diferente de Rena, son diferentes a su manera pero también son tal para cual. Ambas dan miedo en cuestión del amor.

-Siento mucho todo esto Rena pero, sigo creyendo firmemente que no te has equivocado.- Le dice con un tono seguro intentando trasmitirle algo positivo.

Rena al escuchar eso quita sus manos que cubrían su cara y voltea a mirarla con sus ojos húmedos.

-Lo mejor será que la deje tranquila.-

-¿Qué?-

-No sé qué hacer, y ya no sé si quiero hacer algo.-

Victoria no sabe cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Rena así que intenta hablar de otra cosa. -¿Ya sabes algo de tu contrato? O ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sí, un amigo de Yuasa, el manager general del grupo, me está ayudando.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Aun de pues de todo es complicado.-

-Pero Rena, tú la quieres, la amas...-

-Tal vez, tal vez no lo suficiente.-

-Creo que no estás pensando con cordura mujer.- Victoria realmente no comprende por qué Rena está diciendo esto ahora, es como si dudara de sí misma. – Me vas a disculpar Rena, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Aun si no tienes la culpa del todo, la heriste y mucho. Déjala que ella procese la información que le has dado. Porque te puedo asegurar que si te ha escuchado.-

-Puede ser, la verdad no esperaba mucho. Pero esta vez la vi muy diferente. De verdad me sentí miserable ante ella.-

-Pero aun no termina, aun hay tiempo para que vuelvas a hablar con ella. Solo déjala que analice también lo que paso hoy. Tu mejor descansa, date un baño has hecho lo que estaba en tus manos y al menos has dicho la verdad.-

Rena la mira agradecida por sus palabras, pero muy en el fondo sabe que no lo ha hecho todo. Aun después de todo sigue siendo cobarde y no sabe cómo enfrentar esta situación, nunca supo cómo enfrentar a Matsui Jurina.

*Al día siguiente* -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hoy se supone que sería su día libre pero deben asistir a una entrevista mas, en sus planes solo estaba asistir al teatro de SKE por la tarde-noche. Pero quería llegar antes porque Yuasa le dijo que lo hiciera además de que sentía la necesidad de repasar las coreografías. Se levanto como todos los días, inmediatamente sintió un dolor en el cuerpo muy bien conocido. Y como no iba a sentirlo, su actual carrera no es muy exigente físicamente. Ayer durante el ensayo fue testigo de ese gran dicho "lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida", tiene que admitir que le consto un poco de trabajo recordar los movimientos en tiempo y forma. Pero cuando comenzó a disfrutar de ello y claro sentir la presencia de Jurina y las demás chicas a su lado, los pasos comenzaron a fluir casi en automático. Sin embargo hoy se siente como el segundo día de las lecciones de baile cuando de recién entro a SKE.

No pudo dormir mucho, así que hizo parte de su maleta durante el transcurso de la noche y está casi lista para dejar Japón nuevamente pero no está del todo convencida. Al salir de su recamara y dirigirse a la cocina se topo con victoria ya en ella preparando un desayudo ligero.

-Buenos días.- Rena saluda, sintiéndose un poco apenada por su muestra de debilidad ayer.

-Buenos días Rena.- Saluda la chica. -¿Rena?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo acompañarte hoy después la entrevista al teatro? Hoy es nuestro día libre y quisiera ver lo que haces, si no te importa.- Le dice ella con un poco de vergüenza de verse infantil por tal petición.

Rena se sorprende momentáneamente pero cae en cuenta que le prometió llevarla al teatro antes de llegar a Japón.

-S…si, por supuesto y no, no me importa que me veas hacer lo que antes hacia.-

Victoria sonríe, la emoción se le puede ver escrita por toda su cara, quería visitar el teatro como fan, pero teniendo a Rena como amiga obviamente tendrá ciertos privilegios. Las chicas tomaron su desayudo y salieron con dirección a su próxima cita.

Mientras tanto las cosas eran muy diferentes con las chicas de SKE, asistían de un estudio a otro, al menos las integrantes del actual senbatsu, había estado activas desde las cinco de la mañana. Ahora se dirigían a una televisora donde se presentaran en vivo.

Rena y compañía llegaban al edificio donde se dispondrían a grabar. Y solo hicieron una parada en recepción para que les dieran su gafete de visitantes. Después de pasar la caseta de vigilancia caminan al camerino que les asignaron.

Al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar un grupo de 15 chicas ya se encontraba también en lo camerinos especiales para más de 10 personas, tan característicos y muy conocidos para ellas. Mesas trasversales, espejos grandes, biombos, sillones y sillas. Ellas solo estaban esperando el momento para hacer su aparición en el escenario. La única que no estaba presente era Jurina, ella venia a parte porque debía hacer otra parada ates de reunirse con las otras chicas. Hizo también todo el protocolo de seguridad y caminaba de igual forma al camerino asignado.

Mientras caminaban Rena y Victoria por el pasillo, justo antes de abrir la puerta de su camerino alguien les da alcance.

-¡Rena!- Exclama en un tono ligero un voz muy conocida para ella, que al escucharla no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de fastidio.

Victoria giro rápidamente su cabeza sabiendo bien de quien se trataba e inevitablemente su rostro reflejaba una gran sorpresa.

-Yo mejor entro.- Dice Victoria dejándola a fuera.

-Rena.- Vuelve a haberle el chico.

-¿Qué quieres?- Responde girando al mismo tiempo, y cuando lo vio también hubo sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sé que me he portado como un estúpido. Y este pequeño arreglo de flores es como un símbolo de paz ¿Lo aceptas?- Evan la veía con la mejor de sus caras. –No sé por qué sigues rechazándome, has aceptado frente a mí que ella no te interesa.-

-Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice y hoy más que nunca se que jamás debí hacerlo.-

-Acéptalas, por favor.- Le dice Evan extendiendo un poco sus brazos prácticamente poniéndoselo en el pecho sin darle opción de no tomarlo.

-Evan, yo…-

-Con permiso.- Otra voz muy conocida pidió el paso en aquel angosto pasillo.

Rena se sobre salta y se hace a un lado casi pegando su espalda con la pared con el arreglo de flores en sus manos. Mientras que Evan seguía de pie en medio del pasillo con un sonrisa maliciosa. Posiblemente no era su intención pero la ocasión era perfecta.

-¿Me permites pasar?- Le pide educadamente el paso. -Lindas flores.- Comenta Jurina esperando a que el tipo se quite. Ni siquiera miro a Rena a la cara, solo hizo alusión al objeto de la discordia. A demás venia con su representante y había más gente a los alrededores, debía ser educada.

-¿Verdad que si? Lástima que no sabía que estarías por aquí hoy, de lo contrario te hubiese traído unas a ti también.- Le dice con ironía y malicia haciéndose a un lado también para que ella y su acompañante pasaran.

-Vaya, sí que es una lástima ¿verdad?, procura hacerlo para la próxima, se verían hermosas en mi basurero.- Le responde con el mismo tono pasando por un lado de él.

Él y Jurina se veían molestia, y está de más decir por qué. Rena mas incomoda no podía estar, ella no había pedido esta situación y de momento no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. Solo veía el caminar de Jurina.

-Ha, ¿serias capaz de hacerle eso a una hermosa flor?- Pregunta Evan haciendo que ésta se detuviera y regresara un poco su cuerpo. Lo miro a él, miro al arreglo de flores y después su mirada pasó rápidamente por el rostro de confusión de Rena.

-Ya está muerta, ¿no?- Responde finalmente mirándolo a él y girando su cuerpo para continuar su caminar a su camerino.

Rena aprieta sus labios en señal de frustración y no mira con gusto a Evan, al contrario le lanza una mirada de asesina. Extiende una de sus manos y con fuerza impacta las flores en el pecho del chico en señal de rechazo, abre la puerta con su otra mano y entra sin decirle más dejando a Evan afuera con una leve sonrisa de Victoria momentánea a pesar del rechazo de sus flores.

Victoria nota una molestia en Rena cuando entra y sabe perfectamente por qué, así que no le pregunta nada al no ver que traiga las flores y lo deja pasar, lo que no sabe es lo que sucedió después. Evan entro escasos segundos después y cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo con sus teléfonos celulares, maquillaje, peinado, etc. Un miembro de staff abrió la puerta y le entrego el programa de las actividades que desempeñarían ellos ante las cámaras, para después abandonar la habitación y dejar solo a los tres chicos ahí.

Victoria se acerca a Rena para preguntarle por algo que le llamó la atención y ella se ve muy tranquila al respecto.

-Rena-

-Si-

-¿Ya leíste el programa?-

-No, enseguida lo hago.-

Al tomar las hojas entre sus manos sus ojos se ensanchan tanto como pueden al leer las líneas en las hojas, y Victoria confirma sus sospechas. Rena ha ignorado el guion y las cosas no se ven favorables. Este edificio tiene diferentes foros, nunca se imagino que hoy coincidirían ellos y SKE48. Esa fue la razón por la cual vio a Jurina y precisamente en un mal momento.

Yuasa entra junto con sus propios miembros de staff y llama a Masa, Jurina, Churi, Sae. Les entrega uno papeles y ellas se sorprenden por lo que están leyendo.

Ellas junto a otros invitados debían estar presentes al menos en la primera hora del transcurso del programa e interactuar con los otros en diversas actividades, y esos invitados eran lo protagonistas de la tan afamada película que acaba de finalizar sus grabaciones. Así también esos protagonistas serian quienes presentaran al grupo a la hora de su actuación.

El rumor de la presencia del elenco se había esparcido como agua y lo niveles de audiencia a pesar de que eran las diez de la mañana habían subido su puntaje considerablemente. Después de varios meses, al menos públicamente las WMatsui se volverían a encontrar. Y bajo qué circunstancias especulaban los medios. Rena con "Novio" y Jurina como "adulta" de 19 años, la que renuncio a todo después de la salida de Rena para dedicarse al 100% a quien la vio nacer a SKE48. Sin duda era un notica y una exclusiva única.

-¿Yuasa, estaba usted enterado de esto?- Pregunta Jurina en voz alta ante todas.

-No, me lo acaban de informar. Al parecer ellos grababan ayer pero hubo fallas técnicas y lo pospusieron.- Le responde con honestidad en sus palabras -¿Pero, acaso eso no te agrada?-

Juria solo hacía gestos entre desconcierto y molestia, ya decía ella que encontrarse a esos dos en el pasillo no era una simple coincidencia. Yuasa al ver la extraña actitud de Jurina le pide que se acerque a él y ella lo hace. Van hacia un rincón de esa habitación para intentar hablar e privado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jurina?-

-Nada.-

Yuasa la miraba insistentemente como haciéndole saber que la conoce muy bien.

-La verdad es que, no estoy bien con Rena.- Confiesa ella ante la mirada inquisitiva de Yuasa.

-¿Y eso afecta tu desempeño hoy?-

-No…- Responde considerando la situación. -…supongo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- Le dice Jurina para evitar más preguntas.

-No esperaba menos Jurina, pero ayer cuando entre a mi oficina supe enseguida que habían discutido por algo.-

Jurina se sobre salta un poco y se pone también un poco nerviosa, realmente esperaba que le digiera que había escuchado todo. Pero no lo hizo.

-Jurina, los problemas personales no deben mezclarse con los laborales. Eso es algo que no debiste ignorar nunca y es algo que sabias que tarde o temprano pasaría. No sé qué es lo que ocurre ahora entre ustedes dos. Pero si te puedo decir con toda mi experiencia que Rena está pasando por un momento que es muy común cuando comienzas tu carrera en solitario.-

-¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?- Jurina lo mira intrigada, después de hablar ayer con Mariko consideró ser más benévola con Rena, pero después de ver hace un momento eso había cambiado de parecer.

-No tengo autorización para hablar de esto, pero Rena tiene problemas. Hoy solo dedícate hacer lo que siempre haces.-

-Eso ya lo sé.-

-Solo será una hora.- Yuasa la miraba de forma reconfortante y sin querer ha abierto en Jurina el beneficio de nuevo la duda para Rena, justamente lo que ella intentaba decirle ayer pero se negó.

Por otro lado, Yuasa confirmaba sus sospechas, Jurina y Rena no están en buenos términos pero también intuye que es por sus asuntos legales. Confía que en que todo estará bien y confía en que el evento de la tarde también salga bien, las chicas ayer se comportaron muy profesionales ante todas las demás. Noto que Jurina, no era exactamente esa chica empalagosa con ella. Así que también piensa que sus problemas ya venían desde antes.

El reloj de pared seguía su marcha y marcaba los minutos que faltaban para el inicio del programa. Pronto vendría algún miembro del staff para guiar al primer grupo de chicas que estará en pantalla. Mientras tanto en las televisiones que se encontraban suspendidas en las esquinas de la habitación no dejaban de pasar la propaganda de SKE y de la película. También hablaban de la biografía de cada uno de los actores. Y no podía faltar la mención de WMatsui en los cortos.

Jurina ha sido una tumba, no ha hablado con nadie del incidente de ayer con Rena ni mucho menos de lo hace unos momentos, hoy no ha tenido tiempo de nada, ha estado viajando a aparte de las otras chicas. Solo está sentada con su vista clavada en la pantalla del celular. De pronto recibe un mensaje que más que tranquilizarla la pone más ansiosa.

 _-"Esfuérzate al máximo, estaré observándote… (Caritas sonrientes con dedos haciendo el símbolo de paz)"- Mari-chan._

**En el programa al aire**

Diez minutos más tarde, ahí estaba, el flamante caballero vestido con lo último en moda, su cabello recortado y su mejor sonrisa. La misma estúpida sonrisa que tenía cuando le estaba dando el arreglo de flores.

-Hoy tenemos el placer de contar con la presencia del grupo más famoso de Nagoya SKE48- Dijo una de las conductoras después de presentar a los protagonistas de la película que ya estaban sentados.

El grupo de chicas elegidas entro al escenario y al ser en vivo los aplausos y los nombres de las chicas no tardaron en llegar por parte de lo espectadores.

Hablan de la película, del BESO, obvio de lo que sienten trabajar juntas pero separadas nuevamente, de las experiencias de cada uno. Y los comentarios de los conductores eran cada vez más directos.

-¿Evan?-

-Si- Respondía el chico con dificultad

-¿Ustedes dos son muy cercanos, cierto?- La pregunta hacia lución a los recientes rumores. La cara de morbosidad de tras del comentario obvio y la de los presentes asesinaba con la mirada a Evan quien no decía nada -¿Rena-chan?-

Los conductores eran muy persistentes y los chicos guardaban sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de bellas sonrisas.

-Tenemos una relación muy estrecha. Si de eso hablan.- Responde Rena y al decir eso, los murmuros se escuchaban en todo el estudio.

-¿Son pareja?- Pregunta directamente el otro de los conductores. Rena se reía sospechosamente como siempre lo hace, y Evan le sigue el juego. Simplemente lo toma de la mano y se voltean a ver ambos al rostro como en complicidad. Sembrando la duda y evadiendo la respuesta como todos unos expertos.

Si Yuasa bien había ayudado inconscientemente a Rena, ella misma se quita esa posibilidad. Jurina está que no la calienta ni el sol pero no lo demuestra. Sin embargo Rena tenía que hacerlo, la estaban observando desde algún lugar.

Los presentadores, hacen uno de sus juegos favoritos del programa y si bien manipulado o no, las parejas se eligen al "azar". Tres miembros de SKE (Sae, Churi y no podía faltar Jurina) y los tres actores.

El juego lo llaman "salvando a la princesa", les explican las reglas y la esencia del juego. Para proceder con la elección de parejas. Y sí, el destino llamado productores lo eligieron. Churi debe salvar a Victoria, Evan a Rara, no quiso ser princeso y eligió participar en el juego, pero con toda la intención de competir contra Jurina. Por otro lado y Jurina debía salvar a Rena. Los punto de audiencia de por si eran buenos, se dispararon cuando producción les notifica que van a comercial. Mientras los chicos se preparaban con los equipos especiales.

Obviamente si tenían que salvar a la princesa, hablamos de obstáculos desagradables y cosas que no los dejaran acercarse fácilmente. Son simples obstáculos que Jurina y al menos las de SKE conocen muy bien gracias a un programa llamado AKBingo.

El jugo es simple, las respectivas princesas debían estar en una mini torre sobre una plataforma que se habría dejándolos cae una alberca que parecía estar llena de harina, si el botón del final no era presionado. Si el segundo botón era presionado automáticamente el tercero se activaría tirando a la última princesa. Las chicas restantes del grupo ya se encontraban en el foro para servir de apoyo moral.

El juego empezó y aquello era todo un espectáculo, inmediatamente eso se convirtió en una competencia entre Evan y Jurina y no todos lo notaban, sabían del espíritu competitivo de la chica y su agilidad no se podía quedar atrás, mucho menos Churi, Victoria le caía bien. Evan era un poco torpe al ser la primera vez que se enfrenta a aquellos obstáculos tan raros. Sin embargo se las arreglo para emparejarse con las de más chicas. Ya que su misión no solo era llegar si no salvarse de los extintores que iban soplando algo blanco y frio a una presión incomoda detrás de ellos. Ahora Evan lo sabía y trataba de huir de ello, por otro lado eso es algo que a Jurina nunca le gusto que la tocara. No por nada derroto a 10 miembros de AKB con tal de salvarse de aquellos odiosos pasteles.

Jurina llevaba la delantera y al darse cuenta de ello intencionalmente reduce su distancia con Churi a la mitad del juego fingiendo torpeza que inmediatamente percibe Rena. Calcula perfectamente el tiempo en el que ella oprimía el botón que salvaba Victoria. Entre los gritos de la audiencia y los de los miembros de SKE, Jurina está a nada de tocar ese botón rojo, pero no lo hace, Evan, en su intento por escapar de esos molestos aparatos que lo ensucian cada vez mas volteaba más hacia atrás que al frente y no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Jurina.

Al oprimir el botón los extintores se apagan y automáticamente Rena cae a la alberca de polvo blanco siendo la única con castigo. Ante la mirada de todos, algunos con sus rostros conteniendo la risas y otras con sorpresa de que Jurina haya llegado en último lugar. Aquello pareció una competencia justa y emocionante, pero solo algunos, incluyendo a Rena, se dieron cuenta que Jurina lo hizo a propósito. Sabiendo lo mucho que odia ensuciarse.

Jurina miraba desde la plataforma donde estaba el botón que no presiono, hacia la alberca donde estaba Rena que no podía salir, la harina le llegaba a la cintura y estaba toda blanca. Jurina ante la cámara Juntaba sus manos mientras se reía con su sonrisa inocente en señal de disculparse, pero por dentro no podía negar que lo disfrutaba. Otra notificación de comercial llego y en un tiempo muy corto arreglaron lo más que pudieron a Rena y a Evan para que se vieran presentables ante las cámaras, mientras las otras chicas se cambiaban para hacer su presentación.

Cinco minutos después, los tres actores junto con los conductores se encontraban el centro del escenario listos para presentar a al grupo. Les dan la señal de estar al aire y las presentan como estaba marcado en el programa. Ellos se hacen a un lado para dejarlos pasar y mientras ellas bailan y cantan, Rena las observa y siente una nostalgia, es la primera vez que las ve sobre el escenario y ella no está ahí. Por último, al terminar las reúnen a todas en el centro del escenario del estudio y las despiden, junto con los actores.

Todos los invitados de esa hora se retiran sus respectivos camerinos y ninguno cruzo palabras entre ellos. Rena estaba de verdad molesta por estar sucia. Cuando llegaron al camerino, la chica sucia se limpiaba los restos de aquel polvo blanco que logro colarse a través del traje de seguridad. También tenía un poco esparcido por todo su rostro y otra tanto en el cabello. Ella hacia lo que podía con sus toallitas húmedas.

-Tu príncipe te dejo caer.- Le dijo Evan burlándose un poco mientras se limpiaba también. –Vaya, ustedes y sus programas son tan raros.-

-Déjala tranquila Evan.- Dice Victoria inmiscuyéndose a la conversación.

-Cierra la boca que tu oprimiste el botón por el cual yo caí.-

-Rena, debes admitir que fue muy divertido. Siento mucho lo de esta mañana. Te doy mi palabra que te daré tu espacio.- Le dice él abandonando el camerino e irse a quien sabe donde a tomar su día libre.

Rena salía del camerino para dirigirse al tocador, Victoria la esperara afuera mientras ella termina de limpiarse bien la harina en ese lugar. Aun después de hacerlo ira a su departamento a tomar un baño. No se esperaba hacer esto el día de hoy.

Al entrar se encontraba otra persona dentro frente al espejo, que al verla, mete rápidamente sus cosas a su bolso y se dirige a la salida. Jurina quería evitar cualquier confrontación ni tampoco estaba lista para hablar con ella nuevamente.

-Me debes una disculpa.- Dijo Rena en un tono molesto pero sin el afán de discutir.

-¿Así?- Jurina no pudo evitar contestarle, Rena es un imán de discusiones, y ella siempre tendrá un argumento para refutar.- Tú me debes otra y mucho mas grande. Son cosas que pasan.-

-Al parecer olvidaste que intente disculparme ayer, lo que hiciste hoy lo hiciste apropósito Jurina.- Ella no le respondió nada solo la veía con cara de fastidio. Aun si las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas Rena le recuerda su comportamiento infantil demostrándole que no teme hablar con ella a pesar de su propia inestabilidad. –Necesito que hablemos.- Le dice Rena repentinamente viendo otra oportunidad y sin nadie más alrededor.

-Lo siento, ahora no puedo. Tengo un compromiso y debo realizarlo antes de ir al teatro.- Con permiso, Princesa.-

Y así, sin más Jurina se retira y Rena deja salir un suspiro de frustración por la actitud cerrada de Jurina, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no fue tan cortante. Posiblemente aun puede hablar con ella después de todo.

**En el teatro** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Las chicas que no habían asistido a ninguno de los eventos, realizaban ensayos, como era de esperarse. Cuando llegaron las integrantes de 16 senbatsu, apenas si les dio tiempo de tomar algunos alimentos. Jurina volvió a viajar sola después de haber estado en la televisora y aun no llegaba o eso creía todas.

Jurina ya se encontraba en los casilleros donde guardan todas sus cosas, del otro lado de los vestuarios. Apenas si iban a dar la una de la tarde. Estaba sentada en una banca y recordaba ansiosamente lo ocurrido en la mañana y las palabras de Mariko. Una vez más ella se negó a escucharla justificándose diciéndole que debía ir a otro lado y que tenía el tiempo medido. Pero más que nada se negó a hacerlo después de ver como Evan no dejaba de recordarle que Rena está más cerca de él que de ella. Simplemente no deja de ser incomodo y lo que es peor, no deja de doler.

*En el departamento con Mariko Flash Back*

 _-¿Tienes hambre?-_

 _-No.-_

 _-Sabes que tienes que alimentarte.- Le dijo Mariko en medio del silencio formado por su anterior pregunta._

 _-Lo sé, pero no me apetece.-_

 _-mmmm. ¿Has hablado con Rena?-_

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas?- Le dice Jurina conforme recupera su postura erguida para mirarla de frente._

 _-Bueno, no soy adivina pero un pajarito me dijo que no estabas pasando por un buen momento. Por eso te pregunto si la has visto últimamente.-_

 _Jurina se sorprende un poco pues precisamente hoy las cosas no estuvieron muy bien con ella, pero no hay forma de que Mariko lo supiera, no había nadie ni en la habitación ni alrededor. Nadie sabía que se habían encontrado en ese lugar._

 _-Sí, la vi.-_

 _-¿Y puedo preguntar si tu aura negra es debido a que discutiste con ella?-_

 _-Lo hice.-_

 _-Pero, no parece que haya sido tan mala la discusión.-_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- Jurina hace una mueca de extrañeza._

 _-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, como para no darme cuenta a simple vista que hay orgullo en tus ojos, culpa...- Le dice como buscando la mirada que la evita._

 _-No sé de que hablas.- Pero más era la terquedad de Jurina. Sin embargo, no ignoro del todo a Rena, aun no puede concebir el hecho de que ella sigue siendo egoísta y nunca la contemplo dentro de su vida como ella lo hace._

 _Dentro de su simplicidad, Jurina no es muy consciente del mundo individual y no conoce las presiones de afuera. Ella siempre ha sido tratada como un cristal y muchas cosas sin su presidencia no serian lo que son. Segada por esa individualidad desconoce las dimensiones de las palabras de Rena._

 _-¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo Jurina? ¿La amas?, pues amala, pero no la esclavices.-_

 _Jurina voltea a verla inmediatamente, de ninguna forma posible la vuelto esclava. -¿Esclavizar?- Pegunta en un tono asuntada._

 _-No te asustes Jurina, lo que quiero decir es que Tú, no eres ella. Hay muchas formas de esclavizar, no solo con cadenas y grilletes. Las palabras suelen ser incluso más dolorosas y el orgullo más resistente que unas simples cadenas.-_

 _Jurina intenta comprender lo que su amiga casi hermana le dice en un tono serio, no parece estar diciéndolo en broma o solo porque si._

 _-Ella… me engaño, bueno no lo hizo pero si lo hizo, la verdad no comprendo nada.-_

 _-En orden, ¿Qué sucedió primero?-_

 _-Un días antes de irme a Tokyo ella me invito a su departamento a cenar pero estaba muy distante. No le di mucha importancia porque a veces es normal que quiera su espacio. Al día siguiente le envié flores y quise pasar a verla antes de tomar el tren. Cuando llegue a su camerino…- Jurina se detiene, el simple hecho de recordar el día más amargo de su vida le regresa todas las emociones de ese momento._

 _-Y supongo que viste algo que no querías ver.- Jurina solo asienta su cabeza en un ligero movimiento con sus ojos cerrados. -¿Y, hoy ocurrió algo?-_

 _-No sé si intentaba disculparse por lo que hizo, o me estaba explicando algo. Ella siempre es muy extraña cuando habla.-_

 _-¿Qué te dijo?-_

 _-Que fue cobarde, que se equivoco y que estaba atada a un contrato…- Piensa ella buscando las palabras de la chica que recuerda en medio de sus sentimiento conflictivos._

 _-¿Un contrato?, mmm…- A Mariko le llama la atención ese peculiar dato._

 _-Pero yo estaba segada de odio, por como siempre me excluye de sus decisiones importantes, de cómo nunca tomo en cuenta lo que siento, como juega, como dispone de mis sentimientos como si siempre estuvieran disponibles…-_

 _Mariko ve en la expresión de Jurina un verdadero y profundo dolor que emana de sus ojos que poco a poco pierden el poco brillo que tenían._

 _-Sin embargo Jurina…sin embargo me da la impresión que esta vez no está jugando.-_

 _*Fin MARIKO flash back*_

Las palabras la han dejado pensando, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quiso decir con eso? Cuando le pregunto ella le explico que desconoce los motivos pero que sin duda hay más que solo el carácter frio de Rena. Después su plática se distrajo por el celular de Mariko y ella tuvo que dejarla. Pero prometió que la vería hoy ya que está promocionando también su nuevo drama en Nagoya.

En medio de su molestia las palabras de Rena venían a su mente, todas las de ayer y las de hoy. Aun después de todo se niega a perdonarla y perdonar lo hechos. Rena a través del tiempo no le ha dado motivos que le hagan estar segura que ella daría todo por alguien.

-Jurina Senpai, buenas tardes.- Alguien la saca de sus pensamientos, mientras ella tenía la vista perdida en el piso.

-Donchan, buenas tardes. Estaba esperándote.- Desde ayer no había podido disculparse y al menos quería hacer algo bien.

-¿Eh?... ¿Aquí?...¿A mí?- Los gestos de la chica no tenían precio, era muy temprano y su torpeza salió a relucir al escuchar eso.

-Se que no es buen lugar, pero al menos se que no hay nadie mas alrededor.-

-Oh…¿Se encuentra bien Senpai?- Pregunta dando algunos pasos hacia ella tranquilizándose un poco viendo el semblante de Jurina.

-Antes que nada, quiero disculparme Donchan. Fui muy grosera ayer.-

-¿Qué?, no, no, de ningún manera. Jurina-san no tiene por qué hacerlo, yo también fui muy imprudente.- Le dice rápidamente yendo directamente a sentarse su lado.

-¿Por qué ya no quiere lo que me encargo?- Pregunta intrigada.

-¿Ya lo terminaste?-

-Solo uno, ¡ah! Lo siento, me tome la libertad de hacer los dos, como normalmente lo hacía.- Le dice mientras juagaba ansiosamente con sus dedos índices.

-¿Cuál?-

-El suyo.-

-Mmm, bueno posiblemente me lo quede yo como un regalo tuyo.-

-¡Eh!, ¡m..mí..mío!... ¿regalo?- Donchan brinca de la banca poniéndose de pie con cara de pena y con emoción.

Jurina se divierte un poco con las expresiones conflictivas de Donchan, pero de inmediato cae de nuevo en su rostro serio. Al ver esto, Donchan se arma de valor para hablar.

-Jurina-san, ¿Qué ocurrió con Rena-san?- Pregunta con un poco mas de confianza sentándose de nuevo un poco más cerca. Ella de ninguna forma posible se iba a perder el programa donde saldría su querida Senpai hoy por la mañana.

-Eso quisiera saber yo.- Sorpresivamente responde a la pregunta de Donchan pero perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-

-No sé qué ocurrió, solo sé que ya no estamos juntas.-

-¿Definitivamente?-

Jurina cae en un silencio que preocupa a Donchan y sabe que no ha hecho una buena pregunta. Pero también notó durante el programa que por un momento las cosas parecían estar bien entre ella y Rena. Aunque sabe bien es solo apariencia, Rena se veía muy feliz a lado de ese tal Evan.

-Ah, lo siento. No tiene que responder eso.- Ella se pone de pie de nuevo y se inclina un poco hacia el frente repetidas veces mientras pasa por enfrente de Jurina. -Yo me adelanto, y n…no se preocupe no estoy molesta con usted ni mucho menos. Con permiso.-

Donchan vuelve a huir en una situación así, no es que no quiera saber qué es lo que sucede, lo que no quiere es ser víctima del acoso de las demás chicas curiosas. En el momento que iba saliendo ella, Rara hacia acto de presencia también casi chocando con Donchan al pasar por el marco de la puerta. Cuando entro completamente Jurina ya se encontraba de pie a acomodando algunas cosas en su casillero para salir.

-Jurina-san, buenas tardes.- Saluda Rara a pesar de que ya se habían visto más temprano.

-Buenas tardes Rara.- Jurina cierra su casillero y camina hacia la puerta. -¿Mmh? ¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunta al ver que no se movía, en cuento entro solo se le quedo mirando.

-Nada.- Ella da un paso de costado para que pueda salir, pero justo cuando Jurina paso por un lado de ella, sus palabras repentinas hacen que gire. – Jurina-san, yo…-

-¿Tu?- Pareciera que la escena de ayer se repite es como si Rara intentara decirle algo más, hoy por la mañana su mirada fue muy intensa y persistente.

-Yo… la he visto triste desde hace mucho tiempo.- Por fin Rara es clara

Jurina se sorprende y es evidente en su cara, no dijo, hace dos o tres días dijo, hace mucho tiempo. Pronto cae en cuenta que esta niña lleva con ella ya más de medio año y fielmente le sigue los pasos. A estado ella tan concentrada en hacer lo suyo, y dedicarse al grupo entero que no se dio cuenta del verdadero vinculo que ha formado con ella. En varias ocasiones Rara le ha hecho saber que cuenta con ella incondicionalmente.

-¿Triste?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Yo sé, que desde que SKE cayó en crisis, usted se esfuerza cada vez más. Y sé también que Rena-san tiene mucho que ver.-

-¿Rena?, ¿en qué sentido Rara?-

-Sé que ella influye mucho en usted y lo hemos visto hoy, todas. Y sé que hace apenas unos días usted volvió a cambiar, se que ya no están juntas.- Jurina no sabe que decir ante la seriedad de la chica, solo se queda callada. Sorprendida del hecho de que ya lo sabe y analiza la expresión de Rara, es seria y se ve ¿molesta? – Se que hay muchas más personas que la conocen, pero si tan solo, si tan solo usted fuera más fácil de comprender, yo sería la primera en hacerlo.-

-¿Estas tratando de leer mi mente?-

-No, solo intento comprenderla, apoyarla hasta donde mi capacidad me lo permita. Solo quiero verla con una sonrisa honesta, que contagie a todos y que me contagie a mí todos los días.- Jurina deja salir una sonrisa formada por sus labios. Por un momento siente que Rara le devuelve la paz que creía perdida desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Rara.- Jurina avanza unos pasos hacia la chica y le da un repentino abrazo. –Gracias de verdad. –La chica se petrifica al instante, no esperaba esa reacción de su mayor. –Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Siento que he estado mirando hacia el lugar equivocado.- Le dice separándose de ella y tomándola de los hombros. –¿Sabes?, es verdad que no me he sentido bien, pero cuando se que cuento contigo, que estás ahí dispuesta a tomar cualquier lugar mi corazón se tranquiliza.-

-No tiene por que cargar con todo usted sola.-

-Lo sé Rara, lo sé.-

-Puede apoyarse en mí y en todas las demás.- Le dice con una bella sonrisa inocente.

Jurina se queda mirando a la chica que corre a su casillero y solo guarda y casa algunas cosas, para después volver con ella.

-¿Nos vamos Senpai?-

-Sí.- Jurina le toma su mano y la guía a la salida.

Si lo hizo por ser condescendiente o porque de verdad siente un lazo hacia ella, no quería entrar en detalles y le hablo de la mejor manera a la chica. Jurina camina de la mano con ella. Este es su presente, su hoy y lo que tiene, piensa ella. La misma Rena se lo dijo antes de irse _"te toca ser la grande"._ Apenas si empieza a comprender esas palabras entre muchas otras más. Odia darle la razón a la chica que la tiene de cabeza.

Al salir completamente se toparon con Rena y Victoria, las cuatro se detienen en seco y Rena sin poder evitarlo su mirada viaja directo a las manos unidas de las chicas que tiene en frente, pero lo hace tan fugazmente que regresa su mirada a aquellos ojos penetrantes de inmediato.

-Buenas tarde Jurina.- Le saluda Victoria adelantándose, sabiendo que esto se puede poner peligroso.

-Buenas tardes Rara-Chan, Buenos tardes Jurina.- Habla Rena enseguida intentando ser normal, aunque momento más incomodo no podía haber.

Jurina evita hablar y solo hace una reverencia mirando a las dos asentando con su cabeza y medio cuerpo en el saludo, de inmediato jala sutilmente a Rara quien imito sus movimientos y siguieron su camino a la sala de ensayos.

Victoria gira su cabeza para solo observar cómo se alejaban por el angosto pasillo. Cuando regresa su mirada a su compañera de alado ya no estaba ahí, había entrado ya a la habitación de los casilleros. La espera y juntas se dirigen a la sala de ensayo.

-Te vas a portar bien.- Le decía Rena conforme se acercaban

-Claro.-

-Te lo digo en serio, no es muy común traer invitados, así que pórtate bien.-

Parecía que bromeaban entre ellas pero, Victoria sabe que por dentro Rena está inquieta, nerviosa y emocionalmente mal.

-Rena.- Una voz más fuerte la llama conforme caminan.

-Yuasa.- Rena lo llama por su nombre al reconocer la voz y Victoria se detiene al igual que ella.

-Buenos días Rena, oh, Buenos días…- Yuasa las saluda pero de momento no recuerda el nombre de la acompañante de Rena.

-Victoria.- Ella misma se lo recuerda. –Y no se preocupe le he prometido a Rena que me portare bien y no distraeré a sus chicas.- Victoria habla con mucha confianza ante el manager general.

-HOHOHO, que simpática.- Le dice él –Pierda cuidado ellas están acostumbradas a que las vean en cualquier situación.- Yuasa sabe que es una invitada de confianza de Rena y que por ahora es quien la acompaña en caso de que sufra algún incidente. Así que la dejara estar en el teatro.

Rena había olvidado que debía verlo en su oficina por algunos detalles. Pero Yuasa acaba de llegar, así que no había ningún problema.

Ellos trataron asuntos meramente de la inauguración, primero él dirá algunas palabras de bienvenida antes de la introducción a los invitados. Y solo quería corroborar que fuera la institución que Rena había recomendado.

**Stage** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Después de muchos esfuerzos y ensayos el momento de la inauguración se acercaba, Rena echó un vistazo por entre bambalinas al público presente. Su corazón se lleno de un sentimiento conocido al ver tantas caras de niños emocionados esperando. Lo que los niños no sabían es que hoy ella es la invitada.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando ve a Victoria de otro lado del escenario y si que tiene un lugar privilegiado. Yuasa la dejo estar ahí. En las butacas se encontraba los niños y no tan niños, ya con sus lamparitas listos para participar de este evento, su evento. También estaba la prensa y el staff. De alguna forma Rena se las arreglo para que fuera la casa hogar de aquella niña la primera en asistir al teatro. Dado que sabía que su estancia en Japón seria corta quería hacer algo especial por ella. Aun si no la conoce, sabe por lo que le dijo la señora que esa niña ama al grupo y seguramente como ella hay muchos. Pero no la ve entre el público lo cual le da un mal presentimiento, y un sentimiento de insatisfacción, realmente quería verla ahí y cumplir su deseo de estrechar su mano.

Victoria se encontraba en su lugar privilegiado, cuando comenzó a sonar la introducción del grupo la piel se le erizo al escuchar a los niños gritar el nombre del grupo. Ella estaba maravillada con el juego de luces sobre el escenario y las transiciones en la pantalla que cubre más de la mitad del escenario. Dirigía su mirada al público y era de verdad increíble la energía que se sentía. El telón del teatro subió y entre las sonrisas, los cantos los coros y esas cosas que dicen en ciertas partes de las canciones, aquello era todo un espectáculo. Jamás imaginó que pudiera existir un mundo tal. No se comparaba con la presentación seria de esta mañana, las chicas en este lugar tienen algo especial.

Ella regresa su vista al escenario y observa a las chicas, todas son espectaculares. Y comprueba lo que muchos ya sabían. La presencia de las Matsui en el centro hacia sentir que nada fallaría. Simplemente está ahí de pie perdida e inundada de una emoción extraña que empieza a sentir que recorre su cuerpo.

El stage estaba programado para hacer un popurrí de canciones de todos los Team dado que posiblemente esos niños solo las verían una sola vez. Había chicas de cada uno de los Team, incluso también había las mejores Kenkiyusei.

Estaba totalmente perdida en esa emoción mientras sonaba la canción _"Antena"_. También se le hizo muy curioso como cada una se presentaba y contaba experiencias de forma muy cómica. Una por una pasaba canciones desconocidas para ella. Y entonces la pista de un piano resonaba y todos los presentes emocionados guardaron silencio. Ellos sabían lo que seguía, una de las presentaciones más sublimes que tenia SKE48 y que hoy en día no habido quien se atreva a superar. _"Kereha no station"_ y ahí estaba ella, Rena Matsui interpretando de nuevo esa canción, que aunque para Victoria es la primera vez que la escucha y la vive la deja boquiabierta.

El nivel de expresión artística que ve, es increíble. Esa Rena que sobre el escenario es única en su especie, la ha visto innumerables veces sobre los escenarios pero nunca había presenciado esta emoción que trasmite, ahora comprende por qué ha tenido el éxito que tiene. Del otro lado del escenario estaban las chicas que seguían, y entre ese juego de luces blancas y rosas pudo distinguir a Jurina. Pone atención en ella y sin duda su vista esta clavada en Rena. La forma en que la mira no tiene descripción alguna, en su mirada hay todo, sorpresivamente la mano derecha de Jurina sube a su mejilla. Victoria presencia como ella limpiaba una posible lagrima que escapo de sus ojos, aunque también pudo ser sudor. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jurina desaparece. Esta actitud sin duda pone diversos pensamientos en la cabeza de Victoria.

Siguió después otro grupo de chicas muy energéticas representando al Team KII con una canción muy peculiar y divertida _"Team kII oshi"._ La misma Victoria no podía evitar dar brinquitos con ritmo disimulados cuando ve a una alocada Churi brincar por todos lados.

-Son maravillosas, ¿no te parece?-

-¿Rena? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta viéndola de arriba abajo, con todo su vestuario de la canción anterior.

-Quería ver como esta mi invitada.-

Victoria ve en ella un aura llena de alegría y energía. Tenía a Matsui Rena más cerca que cualquier fan pudiera soñar. Y podía presenciar como el sudor recorría sus cienes y mejillas de manera incesante.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?-

-¿Hacer qué?- Pregunta con una leve agitación en su cara.

-Ir y venir sin mostrar una gota de cansancio. Vestirse y controlar sus nervios en segundos. Te acabo de ver en el escenario y ya estás aquí parada.-

-Esto es SKE48.- Responde Rena.

Al terminar la canción de esas chicas locas, los reflectores despedían luces de color azul, rojo y blanco. De la parte trasera del teatro salieron tres chicas una de ellas era Jurina. Tan pronto como empezó a cantar, el público coreaba su nombre y la presencia que despedía era muy similar a la de Rena. Como las dueñas del escenario, radiantes, únicas.

Victoria voltea a ver a Rena y entonces supo que no precisamente fue a ver como se encontraba ella, si no que sabia quien seguía en el escenario. La mirada de Rena estaba clavada en los movimientos de Jurina, pero al contrario de la chica que jura y perjura que le vio una lágrima, Rena sonreía, estúpidamente pero lo hacía.

Por un momento Victoria puede vislumbrar lo que las páginas de internet decían sobre las Matsui juntas o separadas. Verlas en vivo, ver como lo dejan todo en el escenario es sin duda una de sus mejores experiencias.

Aquel evento resulto ser todo un éxito y apenas si había terminado, Yuasa estaba recibiendo llamadas ya de corporaciones importantes. Ahora a Victoria le tocaba ver el lado humano de cada chica. Todas estaban formadas en fila detrás de una barra a la salida del teatro. Estaban esperando a esos pequeñines y no tan pequeñines para estrechar su mano y agradecerles por su presencia. Simplemente Victoria no tiene palabras para describir lo que siente y lo ve. Solo observa la grandeza y la humildad del grupo, ahora su grupo favorito.

**En los casilleros**

Después del evento las chicas se retiraban una por una. Pronto se dieron cuenta que Jurina ya no estaba por ningún lugar. Así que las chicas restantes caminaron de los vestuarios a los en los casilleros todas fueron muy prudentes con la presencia de Rena en el teatro. Churi, Masana, Sae y Donchan. Todas ellas preguntándole del porque le dijo eso ayer a Jurina por sus dedos. Obviamente ella no quería decir nada y mucho menos decirles de lo que hablo con ella hoy cuando llego al teatro.

Al llegar, dentro se encontraban mas chicas recogiendo sus cosas. Como Kaotan y Shibata Aya, que ha guardado discreción después de lo sucedido en el edificio donde Rena grababa, Kanon, y algunas Kekiyusei. Cada una hacia lo suyo y platicaban entre ellas cuando entra Rena a recoger las cosas que había dejado al llegar. Ella y Victoria solo fueron interceptadas por el señor Satsuigui, solo pedirle una firma para seguir con el proceso de la demanda de Rena. Por eso demoraron un poco en llegar.

Rena educadamente junto con Victoria saludan a las chicas, curiosamente el casillero de Rena donde guardo sus cosas estaba junto al de Donchan quien se acerca a él para sacar también lo suyo.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Donchan.- Le habla por fin después de este día de presentaciones.

-Sí, si Rena -san. - Le responde muy a fuerza.

La actitud evasiva de Donchan le llama la atención. Pero la chica solo se siente en conflicto por lo que su Senpai está pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre Donchan?, desde ayer has estado muy extraña.-

-Nada.- Responde inmediatamente. –Nada Rena-san, ya sabe como soy.- Ella se ríe ansiosamente.

-¿Segura?- Rena era muy insistente. Y para desgracia de Donchan Rena no había perdido esa percepción característica suya y sabe que ella sigue siendo incondicional a Jurina. Así que imagina un poco que su actitud se debe a eso. –¿Es por Jurina?- Pregunta sin rodeos.

Donchan estaba intentando abrir su casillero pero de los nervios a la pregunta repentina hace que se le olvide su propia combinación.

-¿Estas enterada de todo, cierto?- Pegunta de forma serena.

Donchan no la veía a la cara, ella solo seguía intentando abrir su casillero pero detiene sus movimientos y acento débilmente con su cabeza. Se arma de valor y gira su cuerpo hacia ella una vez abierto su casillero. La mira como nunca antes la había visto y trata de que sus palabras estén a la altura de la antigua Ace. Ella sigue sintiendo un profundo respeto hacia Rena, sin embargo las cosas son mucho muy diferentes.

-No es que tenga algo en contra de usted.- Responde con una seguridad que Rena agradece escuchándola atenta. –Pero cuando se trata del grupo, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que mi Senpai, nuestra Ace la quiere más que a nada. Yo más que nadie en este momento se lo mucho que le pesa tenerla aquí. Ella no ha hablado con nadie, pero se atrevió a confiar en mí un poco cuando llego al teatro.-

La respuesta de Donchan es dura y congruente.

-Tienes razón Donchan, mi presencia en este lugar ha incomodado a muchas.-

Responde y automáticamente las otras chicas se dan cuenta que Rena y Donchan tiene una plática que enteramente es de su jurisdicción ya que hablaban en un tono de voz apreciable. Kanon ya esperaba a la chica en la puerta y Donchan se da cuenta de eso, como no quiere hablar de eso con nadie, prefiere evitarlas y al ver que se acercan ella cierra su casillero y se cuelga su bolso en el hombro.

-¿A dónde van, Donchan, Non-chan?- Pregunta Sae. – ¿No quieren venir a cenar con nosotras?-

-No gracias.- Responden ambas, pero Donchan deteniendo sus movimientos todavía cerca de Rena y solo hace para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que puede decirlo así, tan a la ligera?- Pregunta, no como un reclamo si no con incomprensión en su rostro en voz alta. Viendo el rostro de aflicción de Jurina de la mañana y cuando se la encontró en este mismo lugar antes de iniciar la primera presentación, y viendo el rostro de Rena ahora, no sabe si Jurina es muy débil o Rena es muy fuerte.

Las chicas al escuchar eso que se acercaron aun mas y se miraron entre ellas ¿Por qué Donchan le estaba diciendo eso? Rena por otro lado, con esta sencilla pregunta la hace pensar que otra vez está haciendo algo mal. Simplemente esta situación no tiene pies ni cabeza y tiene que hacer algo pronto.

En sus planes del día estaba intentar hablar con Jurina de nuevo, de verdad no quería irse sin dejar las cosas al menos tolerables. Pero aun se debatía en hacerlo o no, después de lo de ayer sabe que Jurina es mas tratable, pero el incidente con Evan el en pasillo empeoro las cosas, sin embargo, no la vio tan indispuesta. Al menos eso creía.

-Don….- Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por la entrada de alguien que ya no creían estaba en el teatro. Inevitablemente sus miradas se encontraron, después de todo lo que ocurrió en el día, cruzándose en su camino y estando en el escenario como si nada hubiera sucedido, tener que sonriese e incluso tomarse de las manos y los hombros en el transcurso del día y claro la venganza de la mañana dejándola caer a esa alberca llena de ese horrible polvo blanco. Se veían de nuevo a la cara pero Jurina no tenia buen aspecto.

Jurina no había tenido un buen día, tener a Rena de nuevo en el teatro no creyó que fuera a ser tan difícil de sobre llevar. Donchan no estaba tan equivocada con lo que le dijo a Rena. Se seguía sintiendo invadida y molesta. Todas las chicas ajenas a esto eran ya muy pocas, la mayoría ya se habían marchado las demás seguían en lo suyo, pero la intensidad de las miradas que se cruzaban en ese momento hace que las otras chicas se mantengan predispuestas.

Mientras el ambiente se tornaba denso, Jurina camina directamente a su casullero, frete al de Donchan y Rara también va al suyo, al otro lado del de Donchan. Los casilleros estaban ordenados por Team, pero desde un principio el Team E estaba frente al Team S. Donchan volvió a mirar a Rena y hablando en voz alta para todas se despide y sale apresurada de aquel lugar junto con Kanon.

Rena se retracta inmediatamente de sus pensamientos y también saca rápidamente las cosas del casillero que tomo prestado por hoy.

-Nos vemos chicas, ¿Victoria nos vamos?-

-Rena.- Masana la detiene.

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Te vas mañana cierto?, Yuasa me lo dijo.- Masana lo dijo con la plena intensión de que todas lo escucharan, teniendo el efecto esperado, incluso Aya y Kaotan quienes todavía no salían se acercaron a ella.

-Si.- Responde, Rena tuvo que darles explicaciones de su salida de Japón nuevamente y no daba alguna razón de volver pronto. Eso obviamente era algo que Jurina no quería escuchar así que, cerró la puerta de su casillero fuertemente y más rápido de lo que entro camina apresurada hacia la salida de la habitación, haciendo que incluso la misma Rena, volteara a verla.

-Jurina.- Rena le habla rápidamente antes de que se fuera. No sabe por qué lo hizo, solo sabe que ya lo hizo, para sorpresa de todas y de ella misma. Pero después de lo que sucedió en el baño del edificio donde grabaron esta mañana quería intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hora?- Pregunta con tono fastidiado, pero muy en el fondo después de platicar ayer con Mariko y lo que le dijo Yuasa, sus pensamientos en están en desorden y ella misma siente la necesidad de saber más. Pero al mismo tiempo sigue sintiendo enojo, y con toda esa revoltura no puede cambiar de actitud.

-Necesito hablar contigo, te lo pido otra vez.-

-Di lo que tengas que decir.- Dijo sin voltear a verla.

Mientras que ¿Otra vez?, era la pregunta que se formo en la cabeza de todas las presentes, ¿había algo que se les había escapado? Jurina y Rena ya habían tenido una conversación en estos días. Al menos Victoria lo sabía y no le genera ninguna sorpresa, pero las demás chicas no comprendían.

-Estoy hablando en serio Jurina.-

-Yo también, además ¿Qué no lo habías dicho todo ya?- Jurina tenía una actitud lejos de ser comprensiva y habla impulsivamente regresando unos pasos girando completamente su cuerpo.

-No Jurina, necesito que me escuches, antes de irme.- Rena se arma de valor para decir esas palabras.

-Bueno entonces, creo que yo esperare afuera.- Victoria se adelanta en apoyo a que ellas dos vuelvan a hablar.

-Entonces nosotros también.- Decía Masana, habiendo creado este escenario, aun que era justo lo que buscaba. Pero al no saber que ya habían hablado antes no sabe si fue una buena idea.

-¡No!- La voz sebera de Jurina las detiene. –No se vayan. Pongamos las cosas claras, que importa que las demás se enteren. Sería bueno que vean con sus propios ojos lo que eres.- Jurina estaba consciente de que no estaban solas. Pero aun estancada en su despecho, esta es la oportunidad para devolverle lo que ella le hizo frete a las demás chicas en su camerino.

-Jurina, es mejor que hablen asolas.- Interviene Sae para que recapacite es idea absurda.

-¡NO!- Exclama tajantemente de nuevo. –Si ella quiere hablar que lo haga. La escucho.- Jurina se para frete a ella y cruza sus brazos en una actitud de confianza.

Rena se veía en medio de todas, se sentía evidenciada e incómoda. Jurina la está poniendo a prueba, siente ella, ¿de verdad quiere discutir este tema frente a las demás?

-Si es lo que quieres, así será. Tal vez alguien en esta habitación te haga entrar en razón.- Responde Rena valientemente, aceptando el juego de Jurina. –Siento mucho todo esto,- Le dice Rena mirándola fijamente. –siento mucho hacerlas pasar por esto.- Ahora dirigía su mirada a las demás chicas.

-Adelante, diles a todas ellas porque ya no estamos juntas, diles que me cambiaste por una mejor vida y por no perder tu prestigio porque después de lo que vieron hoy te aseguro que tienen muchas dudas y sé que se mueren por saberlo.-

Las chicas también se encontraban incomodas con esas palabras. El fuerte temperamento de Jurina se había endurecido aun mas con el pasar de tiempo y eran testigo de ello. Es cierto que morían por saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tampoco querían presenciar tremendo espectáculo de esa forma.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- Rena frunce el ceño ante lo dicho por Jurina, no tanto importándole las demás si no frustrada por que Jurina no comprende.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo.- Responde altanera y levantando un poco su mentón.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije ayer?-

-¿Y acaso tú viste lo que hiciste hoy frete a mí, frete a ellas y frente a todo Japón?-

-Jurina sabes muy bien que eso es actuación, solo estábamos fingiendo. Sabes que no es la realidad, ¿por qué no enfrentas la realidad?-

-¿Es en cerio?, ¿me estas pidiendo a mí que enfrente la realidad?- Pregunta con incredulidad, siendo Rena la que tiene problemas de decisión. – Dime como, ¿Dime como puedo enfrentar la realidad? Si miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero no la tengo, veo como tú no hiciste nada para no perder esto que teníamos lo que habíamos creado. Si veo como lo único que quieres es que te termine disculpando para que te puedas ir con la conciencia tranquila. Rena, sabes cuánto es lo que yo te quiero pero tú, tú simplemente te quedas ahí parada, dudando y pensando en quien sabe qué tipo de cosas. Simplemente esa actitud tuya, fría, despreocupada, no puedo con ella. ¿Dime cómo? ¿Quieres que lo haga como lo haces tú?, ¿haciendo a un lado lo que siento, lo que me mantiene viva?- Jurina parecía ter justificación en sus palabras pero no conforme aun tenía más cosas que decirle. –No haces ni dices nada, no sé cómo eres realmente, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones detrás de lo poco que haces? Evitaste el tema por mucho tiempo ante él, ante mí, ante todas y todos ¿Cómo puedo ir corriendo tras de ti si te comportas de esa manera?, ¿cómo puedo creer en ti si tú misma te encargas de destruir esa confianza por cada minuto que pasa? ¿En serio me quieres? ¿O, es que solo te dejaste llevar por algo "prohibido"? ¿Solo por un sentimiento de fraternidad?, ¿que querías probar Rena?-

Jurina no está reprimiendo sus pensamientos en lo más mínimo, sin importarle quien pudiera estar escuchando. La cara de las presentes se veía en plena confusión, lo que dice Jurina es muy cierto, ya que no conocen la otra versión de la historia. Pero para Victoria las cosas eran diferentes. Ella sabía, y viendo a Jurina ahora, escuchando todo lo que dice se da cuenta de la diferencia que hay entre Rena y ella, tanto de edad como laboral. Si es cierto que ellas no pueden enamorarse, lo hacen. La mayoría de las veces se ven protegidas por la burbuja que es AKB. Pero para Rena que está bajo presión por no decir "obligada", tampoco puede hacerlo y Jurina parece no comprender la seriedad del problema.

-Solo voy a decirte esto una sola vez mas Jurina.- Le dijo Rena con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir. –A mi lado solo obtendrían las sombras, los lentes oscuros para cubrimos del mundo, las capuchas para no ser reconocidas a los lejos, los lugares solitarios donde demostrarnos cuanto no amamos después de días de no vernos. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender?, ¿qué no pude estar contigo?, yo quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué no se qué hacer ante esto? No lo sé Jurina, pero intento entenderlo. Yo no lo sé todo, no tengo todas las respuestas de mundo y puede que no tenga las respuestas a tus preguntas ahora. Tienes razón Jurina en lo que me has dicho antes, yo tampoco me considero un adulto. Pero no he dejado de quererte.

-Demuéstralo.-

-No depende de mí.-

-¡Entonces de quien carajo!-

-¡Es lo que he intentado de decirte, pero tú no haces más que enojarte y gritarme!-

Únicamente las chicas más interesadas en el tema permanecieron dentro del área de los casilleros. Estaban realmente preocupadas por ambas chicas y por si algo a mayores pudiera pasar. Pero solo se mantenían en silencio escuchado las palabras que intercambiaban y que dolorosamente todo tiene su propia verdad. Al ver que esto se ponía cada vez más serio, Sae y Victoria se comunican con ademanes y optan por retirarse silenciosamente empujando sutilmente a las demás. Comprendiendo ahora lo que se mantenía oculto ellas no podían hacer nada al respecto. Salen de la habitación y cierran la puerta, pero se quedan fuera por si esto se sale de control.

Al salir, una figura muy conocida para Sae aparece.

-Mariko.- Le habla Sae. –Que sorpresa verte.-

-Hola Sae, lo mismo digo.- Mariko inmediatamente se da cuenta de que algo grave está pasando, a juzgar por las caras de los otros miembros pero no cree que sea algo de su incumbencia.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta Sae.

-Viene a recoger a Jurina, ¿si esta ella aun aquí no?-

Todas se miraban entre todas. En ese momento las voces que se reclamaban cosas en un tono muy alto le dice que Jurina está dentro de esa habitación y que no está sola, esta con la misma Rena Matsui.

-¡ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ría? ¿Qué me alegre de ver cómo me ves la cara de idiota?!-

-¡Basta!...-

Es lo que escuchan afuera las chicas y Mariko se veía sorprendida pues nunca había escuchado a Jurina alzar de esa forma la voz, de hecho a ninguna de las Matsuis. Sin embargo sabe que esto no es más que la continuación de la conversación de ayer. De pronto dejaron de escucharse sus voces. Generando intriga entre todas.

-Sí, si esta.-

-Si ahora me doy cuenta. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo así?-

-Realmente no.- Interviene Churi. –Solo que de un momento a otro empezaron a gritarse.

Mientras tanto en la habitación las chicas solo se miraban una a la otra. Rena da algunos pasos al frente y valientemente le hace frete a Jurina a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Le habla disminuyendo su frustración para no gritarle más.

-Lamento lo que hice, no quiero apartar tus metas ni tus sueños de algo mejor. Tú mereces más de lo mejor.-

-¡Amor! Solo eso...Yo ya tenía lo mejor o creí tenerlo.- Le dice evadiéndola moviéndose lejos de ella.

Por un lado Rena quiere ver a Jurina conquistar su propio mundo y no quiere ser un obstáculo en su vida y aunque se le desgarre el alma después de esto debe tomar una decisión.

-Jurina.- Dice Rena mientras se aproxima a la chica de nuevo quedando a un costado de ella con su espalda casi rosando los casilleros mirándola a la altura de su oreja.

Jurina solo gira un poco su cara y la mira seriamente. Esta vez no refleja solo dolor, esta vez parece entender lo que Rena le dice. Esta mañana todo pintaba a ser malo y solo faltaba esto para terminar el día.

-Jurina, puedo entender que no me perdones. Sí, me equivoque. Te lastime incluso cuando me jure no hacerlo, pero no entiendo porque te niegas a comprenderme.-

-No necesitas entender algo que es obvio ¿Cuándo serás capaz de hacer algo por amor realmente Rena?-

-¡Lo hago para protegerte!- Rena alza un poco su voz. -Ya te he dicho que no depende de mí. Ya te he dicho lo que sucedió, que no lo quiero él y te he dado mis razones…-

-Ya no importa si lo hiciste o no, si lo dijiste o no, tus excusas sobran.- Pero es interrumpida por Rena.

-¡No Jurina, debes saber que te A…!- Pero en un arrebato de Jurina le hace frente y da un par de pazos amenazantes.

-¡No!- Exclama sin dejarla terminar de hablar, empujándola directamente al casillero más cercano.

Las chicas de afuera escuchan un golpe seco y no desconocen el sonido. Masana rápidamente intenta intervenir, pero tanto Mariko y Sae la detienen. Con la mirada y algunas mímicas hechas con sus manos pedían que guardaran la calma. La voz de las chicas de adentro cambiaba a cada momento, pero se podía escuchar claramente lo que decían.

Rena amortigua el impacto con sus ante brazos y los mantiene pegados al casillero con Jurina frente a ella, a escasos milímetros de su rostro viendo su caos reflejado en los ojos de Jurina. Podía saber que ambas sentían lo mismo pero no pensaban lo mismo.

-Tú debes saber a estas alturas que te amé por sobre todo,- Jurina estaba perdiendo los estribos viendo cerca la partida de Rena, teniendo que aceptar de nuevo que le demuestra que no importa lo que crearon en la noche antes de su partida y después de su regreso en aquellas habitaciones oscuras, solo fue un día más. –te he sido honesta desde que te conocí… y ¡tú!, tú me mantuviste alejada de ti aun sabiendo lo que sentías. No me importaría dejar todo por ti, mientras tú, me has demostrado repetidas veces, ¡que no puedes hacer nada por encima DE TI!- Los ojos de Jurina se tornaban rojos y denotaban un profundidad única, aquella que hace que le tiemblen las piernas y si Jurina se lo propone la deja a su merced. -Pude que te ame porque eres lo único que conozco pero ¿Y qué?, eso no significa que no sea re….-

Sorpresivamente es callada por un beso que no pidió. Rena se atrevió a hacer algo más que decir solo palabras, solo hizo lo que Jurina le pidió, demostrarlo. La tomo con sus manos del pecho arrugando la blusa y ejercía una presión a la cual Jurina no pudo poner resistencia. Esto era algo que no se esperaba, de verdad no se lo esperaba. Mientras las manos de Rena subían a sus mejillas, dentro de ella estaba luchando contra esos sentimientos que solo Rena puede controlar. Sin darse cuenta, luchaban con sus labios, en medio de ese ambiente donde la tensión estaba presente, había deseo reprimido y mucha pasión en sus sentimientos encontrados. Pero también hay confusión ante esto que ninguna de las dos había sentido antes y no saben cómo enfrentarlo.

Jurina toma las manos que están en ambos lados de su cara aun en medio de ese beso lejos de ser casto, las aprisiono a ambos lados de Rena a la altura de su cabeza y se libero de aquel arrebato.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue Rena?- Pregunto cómo pudo, agitada separándose repentinamente de ese beso que casi la hace sucumbir ante ella y que le robo el alma de nuevo sin previo aviso. – ¿Te aseguras de adormecer mi corazón, para después abandonarme y hacer de nuevo pedazos mi alma?-

Ambas se veían agitadas y la mirada de Jurina no era de amor precisamente, seguía molesta, dolida y ahora lo estaba mucho más. Ciegamente cree que Rena la sigue jugando con ella y justificando su cobardía.

Jurina acerca completamente su rostro de nuevo a Rena que conforme sentía la proximidad de la otra chica, sale a relucir su debilidad inminente, esa que le asusta, que la hace perder la cordura, que la hace desconocerse a sí misma. Jurina no hacía nada más que hacer pequeños movimientos con su cabeza, recorriendo cada milímetro de su rostro con la mirada, haciendo que rosara sutilmente su nariz con la de Rena.

Final mente en medio de ese rose delirante para ambas, Jurina deposita un beso como ningún otro en la mejilla de Rena. Ejerciendo una presión que la hacía sentir la nariz y el mentón de Jurina sobre ella. Esperando derretirse en sus labios Rena se sorprende pero cierra sus ojos al sentir sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta después de recibir aquel afecto que casi le roba las lagrimas. Jurina se separa lentamente de su mejilla y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Perder.- La respuesta no tiene ningún titubeo en los ojos Jurina y Rena la mira aun sin entender. - Aun con este sentimiento que me consume lentamente, respeto tus decisiones, y te respeto a tú. Si tan solo tu sintieras un poco de lo que yo he sentido, no tendríamos por que discutir. Yo estoy segura de lo que siento, pero aun después de todo veo que tu no,- En el rostro de Jurina no hay dolor más bien había una seriedad impresionante. –yo no miento cuando digo que te amo. No te pido que se lo grites al mundo, solo te pido que aceptes lo que quieres por primera vez en tu vida. Cuando tu vuelvas a juntar tus labios con los míos te darás cuenta de la seriedad de mis palabras, sabrás que te deseo a ti en cuerpo y alma.- El rostro de Jurina paso de ser serio a fruncir el cómo preparándose para decir lo que realmente quería decirle todo este tiempo. –Hazlo que tengas que hacer Rena Matsui y si eso es amarme, que sea completamente.-

Jurina suelta las manos de Rena que tenía contra los casilleros y retrocede para mirarla. Sin decirle más, gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia la puerta. Por cada paso que daba, al dejarla ahí sabiendo que era la última vez que la veía, sintió como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que guardaba celosamente sin oponer resistencia así, como el agua se escapa de las manos.

Al salir completamente, su aspecto no tenia precio. Ella levanta su mirada y ve a algunas chicas aun ahí paradas y entre ellas a Mariko.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Le preguntaba mientras la veía sorprendida de verla ahí, pronto recordó que la vería después de terminar sus sesiones de stage.

Mariko asienta con su cabeza y solo le hace una un gesto que le indica que caminen junto con ella para dejar aquel lugar.

Jurina se despide de todas solo con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, dejándolas sin palabras por todo eso que acaba de suceder.

Las chicas abordan el coche que ahora tiene Jurina, y alguien ya la esperaba.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita Matsui?- Pregunta el amable chofer.

-A mi departamento por favor.-

Mariko no le dijo nada, solo miraba la usencia de Jurina y pensaba en lo que prepararía para cenar, ya que sus planes de salir a cenar a algún otro lugar estaban claramente cancelados.

Rena, seguía incrédula ante lo que había pasado y solo estaba ahí de pie. No comprendía aun lo que Jurina le había dicho, pero levanta su cabeza, empuña sus manos y decide que es hora. Se arma de valor para salir de la habitación, pero de pronto sus pies pesan como nunca. Al verla salir las demás chicas no le dicen nada, solo se despide de ella porque saben que es la última vez que la verán en mucho tiempo más.

Al día siguiente Victoria no se encontraba en el departamento. Se suponía que debían ir al aeropuerto porque su vuelo salía a las seis de la tarde de la tarde y ya iba a dar las cuatro. Cree que por no molestarla, con el ánimo que se carga, fue a comprar algunas cosas al centro. Así que la espera pacientemente no sin antes guardar en unos de los cajones aquel regalo que llevo con ella la última vez. En el teatro las chicas terminaban una de las presentaciones y Jurina debía salir antes que las demás chicas a Tokio, ellas le darán alcance mañana. Aun tenía pendiente los ensayos individuales que había evitado en los ensayos pasados. Ninguna de las chicas le pregunto nada, solo dejaron que las cosas fluyeran para no inmiscuirse y respetar la privacidad que tanto anhela Jurina. Solo veían esa cara de pesar y cansancio que reflejaba la chica. Obviamente no paso una buena noche.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunta Rena a Victoria que acababa de llegar.

-Oh, siento no haberte a visado, pero te vi dormida sobre tu escritorio y no quise molestarte.-

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-

-Sí, fui con Airin. Me dio esto para ti. Me llamo hoy muy temprano y quería me llevara también a unos lugarcillos por ahí.-

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Nos vamos entonces?-

-Si.- Responde Victoria tomando su maleta.

Ellas salen de aquel edificio y se dirigen al aeropuerto en un taxi, al mismo tiempo que Jurina ya iba a la estación del tren.

Mientras Rena esperaba para abordar su avión a los Ángeles, Jurina se encontraba en la estación de Nagoya frente a su tren esperando a las personas que bajaban de él para poder subir. Una voz les comunica a los viajeros con destino a los Ángeles que su puerta de acceso está abierta y ya está dejando abordar. Ella camina decidida a dejar todo a tras, con pasos seguros ante la mirada de Victoria que no cree aun lo que está sucediendo.

Ambas caminaban hacia la entrada del vehículo que las llevaría a su próximo destino. Con su vista al frente y su cabeza muy en alto tomaban sus asientos asignados y en menos de lo que se imaginaron, sin mirar atrás las puestas se cierran.


	16. -Lo que te impulsa hacia adelante-

PERDER PARA GANAR

Capítulo 15

-Lo que te impulsa hacia adelante.-

 **Hoy se cumple un año desde que inicie con esta historia junto a mi compañera haruhi48, un loco proyecto que nació de la tristeza de perder a Rena, pero la perdimos para ganar muchas cosas nuevas de ella ^^. Por eso este capítulo no es un especial, es un regalo para ustedes que me siguen, que comentan y también para los que solo leen. GRACIAS!**

-Lo que te impulsa hacia adelante.-

Habían pasado ya, tres días de la partida de Rena y de la estancia de Jurina en Tokio. Ella se había aislado de todo y de todos concentrándose únicamente en el evento que se celebrara en poco más de 10 días. Las preliminares ya habían sido dadas y ella por ahora estaba en segundo lugar. Las críticas y las especulaciones eran suficientes como para mortificarse por algo que de por sí, ya la consume todas las noches. Las otras chicas que se hospedaban en el mismo hotel que ella, evitaron mencionarle algo saben bien de la presión que siente y que cada una siente también. Además tenía que lidiar con los anuncios en radio, revistas es más ni la televisión podía ver con tranquilidad, siempre salía algo de Rena en ellos o del Sousenkyo.

Cuando llego a su habitación, alguien ya la estaba esperando a fuera. Había recibido llamadas de Sae como representante de todas hablándole del estado de Jurina. Sabían que no dormía, y comía muy poco. Su vida se le iba en los ensayos extenuantes y presentaciones con AKB y la promoción de SKE en Tokio. Eso ya era algo común en ella, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante. Anteriormente había sufrido mareos pero nadie sabía de ello, solo Rara, que se preocupaba cada vez más por ella. Si bien el trabajo la mantenía ocupada más de 10 horas del día, había un momento en que se quedaba sola, que sus pensamientos la consumían y lo que reprimía salía si piedad.

\- ¿Mariko?-

-Hola Jurina, ¿esperabas a alguien más?-

-No.-

-No te despediste de mí al siguiente día que nos vimos en tu departamento.-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿Quería verte?-

Jurina no es tonta, sabe perfectamente porque está ahí, a aquella noche ella fue muy gentil al no preguntar nada ni hablar de lo que paso en los casilleros del teatro. Eso pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh, bonito lugar. No cabe duda que es una de las mejores habitaciones.- Mariko intentaba ser lo más discreta posible y de paso se fijaba en la decoración.

-Lo es.- Respondió Jurina cerrando la puerta y caminando detrás de ella.

Mariko toma asiento en uno de los sillones individuales que tenía esa habitación.

-Es muy cómodo y, ¿Cómo has estado Jurina?-

-Como siempre.-

-¿Mal?- Dice ella en broma e inmediatamente ve el rostro de Jurina que no tiene ni una pizca de humor. –Lo siento.- Solo Mariko puede hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin que Jurina le recrimine algo. Esa es una gran virtud. -¿Ya cenaste?-

-No tengo hambre.-

-Debí imaginármelo.- Susurra entre diente para ella misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada.- Responde despreocupadamente. -¿Debo suponer o adivinar el motivo de tu huelga de hambre?-

-¿Que estás diciendo? no estoy en ninguna huelga de hambre.- Le dijo mientras iba a uno de los cajones donde guardo anteriormente su ropa interior y para dormir.

-¿A no? Eso no lo que tus amigas piensan.-

Jurina cierra abruptamente uno de los cajones un poco agresivo, de donde estaba sacando su ropa para tomar un baño, Mariko lo nota inmediatamente y sonríe levemente.

-Jamás había sabido de alguien que dejara ir a la persona que ama dos veces.- Comenta Mariko ante la evidente actitud deprimente de Jurina.

-¿Eso me hace estúpida?- Le pregunta Jurina sabiendo perfectamente ahora porque está ahí. Es obra de terceros.

-No.- Responde sinceramente Mariko viendo como Jurina se sienta en su cama mientras se quita sus zapatos para después, su vista junto a una leve inclinación de su cabeza veía el tapete bajo sus pies. –Te hace Valiente, no sé si yo pudiera hacerlo. Esto solo demuestra que realmente la quieres. Si me amaras a mi no te dejaría ir por nada.- Dice Mariko como intentando que esta conversación no sea tan tormentosa para su "hermanita".

-Si yo te amara a ti sería un gran delito.- Jurina responde en el mismo tono que Mariko, tranquilo y sarcástico.

-Igual Rena ya esta grandecita ¿No?-

-No mas que tu.- Se pone de pie al escuchar la mención del nombre de la chica que no la deja dormir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Pregunta Mariko viéndola desaparecer cuando entra al cuarto de baño.

-¿Respecto a qué?- Responde haciéndose escuchar ayudada de eco del baño.

-A Rena, ¿No está claro? ¿De verdad piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?-

Jurina soma la cabeza para mirar a Mariko como preguntándose si, ¿es enserio que Mariko le ha dicho eso?, no había tocado esta conversación en tres días además Rena ni siquiera está en el país. Evito por todos los medios posibles las preguntas de todas incluyendo a la presa. Sale completamente del baño y se recarga en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando en dirección a Mariko.

-Creo que ya he hecho mucho desde que la conozco, ya hecho mucho. Fui clara con ella.- Responde fastidiada y Mariko lo nota. –Creo que tengo dignidad y siempre he dado todo por ella, me desvivía por ella cuando aún estaba en el grupo. Luché por que las cosas fueran siempre al gusto de ella.-

-Mucho nunca es suficiente Jurina, te equivocas si crees que solo se trata de eso. - Mariko se pone de pie y camina en dirección a ella. –Debes hacerle saber que estas ahí para ella por sobre todas las cosas, si bien es cierto que la dejaste decidir también es cierto y valido abogar por ti misma. Ella debe saber que la amas y que tu amor es tan grande, si es que dices la verdad, para verla feliz con alguien más pero, también tiene que ser igual de grande para afrontar con fortaleza la realidad.-

-¿¡EH!?-¿Realidad? Es lo mismo que Rena le recrimino. Jurina la mira sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Viéndola parada a escasos sentimenteros. Su cara de pronto irradiaba incomprensión. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿Te sientes bien con haberle dicho lo que le dijiste?, si bien fueron palabras serias y le mostraste tu corazón. Tú aun sigues creyendo que ella te pertenecía.- Estas últimas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza "creer que le pertenecía" –Tal vez tienes razón en decir que la amas por ser lo único que conoces y posiblemente también sea real lo que sientes. Para el amor no hay un manual a seguir, no respeta reglas, nada. Es el más grande misterio del mundo del que todos huyen, el que todos buscan. Es verdad que el amor es entrega total, pero no es fácil.-

-Yo no quiero algo fácil, la quería a ella.-

-Y precisamente eso es lo que te tiene así.- Dice dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Revisa su teléfono celular para comprobar algo y camina hacia la puerta. –Bien, Jurina sabes que yo te quiero mucho y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Iré a traer algo para cenar juntas.- Mariko sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás e inmediatamente recargándose en ella.

Jurina no se sorprende por la actitud de Mariko, sabe que los rumores corren como el agua de un arrollo y casi estuvo a punto de desplomarse en una de las tantas presentaciones y que su condición física no es nada saludable. A decir verdad hoy tampoco se siente muy bien. Ella se queda pensativa recargada en la pared mirando hacia el techo con su cabeza de igual forma apoyada en la pared.

Por otro lado las cosas afuera del departamento de Jurina eran un poco diferentes a lo que Mariko le dijo.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Pregunta Mariko.

-Si.-

–Es toda tuya, ella está pensando mejor las cosas. Por cierto asegurarte de que se coma eso.- Termina de decirle gañéndole el ojo y retirándose del lugar.

Mariko tiene una forma de actuar muy extraña y cuando se entero de todo al platicar con las chicas y con Churi específicamente, después de lo que sucedió en el teatro. Supo de inmediato quien puede entrar en la cabeza dura de Jurina en estos momentos de crisis donde todas solo tiene cabeza para sí mismas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-**Los Ángeles** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Del otro lado del Mundo, la presentación y el estreno de la película había sido un éxito el primer día. Seguían viajando sin parar a diversos puntos importantes de USA teniendo como sede los Ángeles. Rena por fin tenía un respiro después de estos días agotadores. Al menos una mañana libre. Ella se encontraba despertando por fin en su cama cuando escucha el timbre de su puerta y se levanta con desgano para abrirla, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la opresión que tenía en su pecho y en su cabeza daba vueltas una otra vez las palabras de Jurina. Aún no podía encontrar el verdadero significado de ellas. Había quedado con Victoria de perder el tiempo tranquilamente hasta la noche que debían ir a una presentación más ante los medios y la prensa, era una fiesta en la casa del director. Una vez más debía estar entre las garras de Evan que aun si le prometió darle su espacio seguía tomando ventaja cada que podía.

Unos minutos más tarde Victoria ya se encontraba con ella en la sala y habían acordado ver algunos capítulos de sus animes favoritos y comentar sobre ellos también. Su mañana fue muy placentera hasta que llegaron a los capítulos de Gundam. Sí, capítulos que le regresan a su realidad al ver ese hermoso ángel que Jurina habilidosamente le consiguió en aquella tienda de anime.

Victoria volvía de la cocina con mas helado y golosinas, e inmediatamente se da cuenta que Rena ya no está con ella. Su mente esta vagando y sabe muy bien en donde. Se sienta a un lado de ella poniendo las golosinas en la mesita que tenían enfrente y Rena ni se inmuta con su retorno.

-¿Rena?-

-¿Si?- Rena se sobresalta un poco pero respondiendo inmediatamente.

-¿Estas pensando en ella?- Des pues de todo este tiempo Victoria se atrevía a mencionar a Jurina.

-No voy a negártelo, siempre lo hago.- Responde con franqueza.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Entonces es un tema que no está en discusión.- Rena se levanta para quitar esos videos de su DVD y pone enseguida otro de sus animes favoritos. El detective Connan.

Victoria comprende la evasión de Rena pero aun tenía algunas preguntas para ella. La mira regresar al sillón y ella siente la necesidad de cuestionar, pues en algún lugar del otra lado del mundo las cosas se movían sin que ella lo supiera.

-Rena, ¿tu confías en mí?-

-Más que en cualquier otra persona en este momento.-

-Respóndeme algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Después de todo lo que me contaste a aquella vez en el hotel, no te pregunte pero… ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a corresponderle?...-

Rena no tiene que ir muy lejos para encontrar la respuesta que ha estado presente en ella desde mucho antes de todo lo acontecido.

-Porque sabía que dejaría de verla…-

-Entonces la que cumplió un capricho fuiste tú, vaya, eso fue muy egoísta ¿sabes?-

Rena amplía sus ojos al escuchar eso. Es verdad aunque ella no lo quisiera se convirtió en ese tipo de personas. Fiel a ella misma, la que huye a los compromisos, la que prefiere estar sola.

-¿Por qué Rena? Hay algo que me llamo la atención cuando estuve el teatro de SKE, Si dices todo eso, ¿Por qué la veas de esa forma cuando estabas conmigo?-

Rena miraba la pantalla de la televisión y en un suspiro se recarga, volteando hacia Victoria, poniendo su hombro en el respaldo y subiendo una de sus piernas al sillón. Pero no la veía directamente, ella miraba hacia otro punto de la sala como yendo atrás en sus recuerdos. En esa presentación que ahora Victoria puso en su mente y recuerda a esa mujer y su forma en que ha cambiado desde que la conoce.

-Cuando entramos al grupo…ni siquiera la notaba, no sabía quién era y no me importaba. Pero cuando compartimos la primera noche juntas, en la misma habitación ella, cielos era tan indefensa tan vulnerable y frágil. Reflejaba todo lo contrario a lo que era cuando estaba rodeada de gente, cuando estaba en el escenario o en los ensayos.

-Y entonces la miraste...-

-Me dedique a ella sin que lo supiera, en el camino fui exigente pero siempre con la mejor intención, es solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Esos días cuando iba a mi cama y me pedía no dormir sola, cuando se metía a la cama antes de que yo apagara la luz. Cuando disfrutaba hasta la más simple cosa en nuestras sesiones en pareja,- Victoria escuchaba con atención a Rena, era como si la llevara atrás en el tiempo. La sinceridad en sus palabras era tal que no se explica cómo puede sentir tanta empatía, es la primera vez. Su corazón se le oprime y comparte el mismo sentimiento en el instante. –nunca fui buena al experimentar algo nuevo, y hui de ella. Comprendí algo que no se me había ocurrido antes. Siempre fui rara, aislada y todos preferían mantenerse alejada de mí y ella solo quería estar más cerca de mí que no lo comprendía, me asuste, me aterre. Moría de miedo cada que estaba cerca, Jurina es todas las formas que odio de la sociedad.-

Ante esa declaración, Victoria se sorprende un poco. La rareza de Rena no deja de sorprenderla cada día, ella es todo menos fácil de comprender.

-No comprendo eso Rena.-

-Yo tampoco y no es que no quiero que me quieran, es solo que nunca he pedido mucho. No sé cómo hacerlo, siempre he estado sola.-

-No, tú crees que has estado sola.-

Rena mira a Victoria directamente a los ojos. Como pidiéndole una explicación a lo que acaba de decir.

-Ciertamente no eres el alma de la fiesta Rena, pero estando en Japón me di cuenta que tienes muchas personas que te aprecian. En especial Airin, ella es una de las personas que jamás me imagine conocer. Hay personas que darían todo por ti.-

-Ese es el problema.-Rena interrumpe las palabras Victoria. –Yo no sé cómo darlo todo si no es para mí bien propio.-

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que te dijo Jurina?-

Rena asienta con su cabeza girando su cuerpo y agachándola en el proceso. Ahora con toda su espalda recargada en el respaldo. Evitando la mirada de percepción que Victoria estaba proyectando sin darse cuenta.

-Es increíble como renuncias con tanta facilidad Rena.-

Rena parecía mirar la televisión, pero en realidad vea dentro de sí misma. Sus ojos se cierran y vuelve a suspirar abriéndolos de nueva cuenta y mirando a hora a Victoria directamente.

-Yo era de los que odiaba profundamente al WMatsui.- Confiesa a Victoria una nueva verdad.

-¿Qué?-

-No me enorgullece decirlo pero estar al lado de Jurina era ser siempre la segunda, era como trabajar en algo que estaba diseñado para ella.- Victoria no podía creer lo que oía –Todos los días debía luchar contra la presión y de lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella. Era… como odia y amar al mismo tiempo.-

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Matsui?- Rena a estas alturas ya sabía lo que eso significaba pero simplemente es Matsui Rena, un enigma indescifrable para todos, para la misma Jurina. Después de escuchar eso ella comprende a la perfección ahora las palabras de Airin que dijo estando en Nagoya. – ¿Te gusta tu jaula pequeña ave?-

Rena voltea a verla de nuevo pero ahora con la mirada seria, después de todo ya había decidido que seguiría su camino a costa de lo que siente. Como siempre lo ha hecho. Sin embargo el dolor que la consume lentamente no lo admitirá nunca frete a Victoria.

-Al menos estoy segura dentro.- Responde con mucha confianza.

-Por supuesto que sí, está hecha a tu medida y, tú la construiste.- Dice finalmente con un poco de reclamo. -¿Quieres que te deje sola?-

-No, no. ¿Quieres seguir viendo anime?-

-¿Segura?-

-Si.-

Aunque el ambiente se torno un poco gris, siguieron disfrutando de su medio día libre sin tocar mas el tema. Victoria tenía toda la información que quería. El panorama era oscuro para el destino de estas dos chicas, solo un milagro podría unirlas de nuevo.

-_-_-_-**Volviendo a la habitación de Jurina**-_-_-_-

La persona que estaba afuera de la habitación, por fin se atreve a tocar la puerta. Esta consiente que es la persona que menos quiere ver, aunque hoy en día hay alguien más que le ha robado ese puesto.

Jurina seguía mirando el techo de su habitación, pero pronto recuerda que iba a tomar un baño y gira hacia su lado derecho para entrar de nuevo cuando escucha que tocan la puerta. Seguramente es Mariko ya debe estar de vuelta, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo perdió realmente por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos. Sus pies la llevan hasta la puerta y gira con mucha confianza la perilla de la misma. Cuando la abre completamente la sorpresa es evidente en su cara. Tanto sus ojos y su boca lo demostraban.

-Airi- Dice ella.- Airi.- Vuelve a repetir realmente sorprendida.

-Sí, esa soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntaba esperando una respuesta.

-S…sí, sí. Pasa- De momento no supo cómo reaccionar pero nunca fue una chica de malos modales aunque se tratara de Airin.

Jurina seguía sorprendida y miraba a la chica que caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que conducía al interior. Airin llego hasta el centro de la habitación y Jurina le ofreció asiento con mímicas mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Pregunta aun con su desconcierto. Sabía por qué Mariko la visitaba ¿pero Airin?

-No te quietare mucho tiempo, y no, no estoy aquí para abogar por Rena si es lo que estas pensando.-

-En realidad no estoy pensando en nada. Perdona que te lo diga pero…-

-Lo sé, soy quien menos imaginabas ver.-

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo el motivo de tu visita?-

Airin toma un suspiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Mira, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto. Pero antes de irse Victoria, ¿la recuerdas?- Jurina asentó afirmativamente con su cabeza –ella vino a mí y me dijo que era necesario que tuvieras esto. Al enterarse Mariko-san de la existencia de esto me obligo prácticamente a venir.- Airin busca en su bolso de mano un sobre, el mismo sobre de las fotos con las que el director ejerció presión sobre Rena. Obvio Jurina no lo sabía. –Por alguna razón ellas creyeron que es buena idea.- Airin se puso de pie y camino hasta Jurina que la seguía con la vista, frente a ella tenía la mano de Airin que le entregaba ese sobre.

-Dijiste que no venias a abogar por ella.- Le dijo con un poco de desconfianza mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-No lo hago, es solo que debes saber la verdad completamente.-

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?-

-Velo por ti misma.- Jurina tomo el sobre entre sus manos y lo veía fijamente mientras Airin tomaba asiento a su lado. –Ábrelo.-

Jurina hace lo que Airin le pide y saca de él un papel doblado y varias fotografías. Nuevamente su rostro se llena de sorpresa cuando observa las fotos. Inevitablemente sus sentimientos ocultos salieron sin su consentimiento al recordar aquel hermoso día, ese maravilloso día en cual se sintió libre después de más de siete años. Mientras contemplaba melancólicamente la foto en el parque donde ella le depositaba un beso a Rena en su mejilla. Ella voltea ver a Airin y lentamente regreso su vista a ellas mientras se formaban innumerables preguntas en su cabeza.

Después puso las fotos a un costado do y se quedo con aquel papel doblado. Lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer lo que había dentro de él. Inmediatamente una de sus manos cubrió su boca y su rostro mostraba repulsión con su ceño fruncido.

" _Estimada Rena Matsui:_

 _Debo informarle que dada su condición bajo el contrato que usted firmo; Como director, inversor y dueño de su imagen, no puede mantener ninguna relación fuera de lo establecido en él. Debe saber también que usted es una figura pública y tiene una responsabilidad moral de mantener limpia la imagen de la producción que la representa. Su reciente comportamiento pone en riesgo su futuro y el proyecto en el cual, actualmente participa. El presente sobre contiene lo que usted posiblemente más valora como persona, las imágenes hablan por sí solas, sería una lástima que esto se hiciera público y tuviera como resultado un daño colateral. No creo que usted sea capaz de perjudicar lo que tanto respeta. Su lugar de nacimiento que la convirtió en lo que es ahora. Evite posibles escándalos y solo, haga lo que tenga que hacer, lo que sabe hacer muy bien. Su trabajo"_

Jurina no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este escrito. ¿Exactamente qué significa? De un momento a otro siente vértigo y se balancea aun estando sentada en su cama, tomándose la cabeza con una mano y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. La nota al mismo tiempo temblaba por la misma inestabilidad de Jurina.

-¿Jurina-san? ¿Estás bien?- Airin la sujeta de los hombros preocupada.

-Sí, sí… solo fue un ligero mareo.-

-No has dormido bien, ni te has alimentado correctamente ¿cierto?-

-¿Te lo han dicho las demás chicas?-

-No, aunque no lo creas te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Y sería una falacia que intentaras mentirme conociendo lo mucho que te sobre esfuerzas siempre y mas con las fechas que se aproximan.-

-Airi ¿Qué significa todo esto? De pronto apareces aquí me entregas esto ¿Qué se supone que haga?-

-Comprendo que esto es muy extraño, pero es algo que no puedes ignorar. Esas fotografías y esa nota del Director de Rena, en complicidad con su represéntate, la chantajeaban indirectamente. Aun ahora está bajo eso. Ese sobre Jurina, se lo dieron un par de días antes de que sucediera lo del camerino.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Victoria llamó a Churi preocupada por que Rena estaba destrozando su habitación.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes, ella estuvo fuera de si, después de lo que sucedió aquel día. Pero Churi estaba contigo en Tokio y no podía acudir al llamado de Victoria. Entonces ella le dijo que me llamara a mí y eso hizo. Cuando llegue me impresiono el desorden que tenía en su habitación.- Jurina esta aterrada por lo que escucha, desconocía esa parte de aquellos días. –Rompió su espejo del tocador con una de sus manos y daño terriblemente su celular. Aquello era como una escena de película de terror ¿Notaste su mano?- Jurina negó con su cabeza. -¿Vez?, estabas tan encerrada en tu odio que ni siquiera lo notaste ¿Cómo se supone que escucharías de corazón a Rena si ni siquiera querías verla? No te culpo por eso, al contrario Rena sigue siendo Rena después de todo y ha decidido alejarse. Su contrato la obliga a estar cerca de Evan, tan cerca como el director se lo pida y el tiempo que se lo pida. Pero al menos debes saber que lo hizo solo por ti, y por el amor que le tiene al grupo.-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-

-Porque es mi amiga, y si yo creo en ella siendo solo mi amiga, imagínate tú que la amas.-

Jurina volvió a sentir otro mareo y Airin decide terminar ahí la conversación, después de todo, ya no había nada más que mostrarle a Jurina, ahora si estaba enterada de la verdad.

-Mariko-San me dijo que te diera esto. Y que me asegurara de que lo comieras, así que por favor come.-

-Gracias.-

Jurina comió lo que Airin compro por órdenes de Mariko, y no se retiro de la habitación hasta que termino. Al salir le mando un mensaje de texto a la otra chica para decirle que todo estaba hecho.

Jurina tomo su baño después de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Solo quería relajarse pero no podía. Mientras estaba debajo de la regadera, las lágrimas se fusionaban con el agua que caía por su rostro pero, ¿por qué caían? Después de todo Rena decidió alejarse decidió quedarse en su mundo de espectáculo y gloria. Sus puños golpeaban con la parte lateral repetidas veces y con debilidad la pared mientras apoyaba su frente en ella. El agua se desliaba por su espalda y ahora no sabía que sentir, ella le entrego no solo a Evan, si no a toda esa mafia, lo que más amaba. Simplemente no sabía que sentir, seguía confundida y a pesar de saber que todo fue una mentira armada por Rena, consiguió su objetivo. La lastimo profundamente y eso es algo que no puede ignorar. Son cicatrices que le duelen aun después de estar curadas.

-_-_-_-_- **Al siguiente día**-_-_-_-_-

Ya pasaba de media noche en los Ángeles, y Jurina se encontraba ensayando ya desde muy temprano en Tokio. Cada una de las chicas hacia lo suyo, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos solo hacía lo que debían hacer.

En aquella galardonada noche hecha únicamente para celebrar el éxito de los jóvenes actores en la casa del director de la agencia. Se encontraba un rostro conocido para Rena. Que al darse cuenta que estaba entre la multitud se acerco a él.

-Satsugui-san, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunta con sorpresa.

-Buenas noches, disculpe mi atrevimiento de venir a esta fiesta pero, ¿Será que podamos hablar en privado?-

-Si, por su puesto.-

Rena y aquel señor se dirigieron a un pórtico lejos del bullicio y de las cámaras. Victoria y Evan se dieron cuenta de eso y sin que se dieran cuanta ello los siguieron.

-Dígame, ¿por qué esta usted aquí?-

-Pues…- Sus palabras son interrumpidas por una voz ronca que se aproximaba, mientras Evan y Victoria se escondían más detrás de un macetero pero sin perder detalle.

-Matsui Rena, ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar? y, ¿Quién es este distinguido caballero que la acompaña?- Pregunta el elegante director en traje blanco y corbata azul cielo.

Rena se sorprende de ver al Director ahí, y preguntando por el otro señor. –Pues, este Señor es mi abogado.- Responde ya sin miedo, bastante ha tenido que soportar como para seguir siendo atemorizada por su firma en el contrato.

-¿Tu abogado?-

-¿Su abogado?- Dicen anisómeramente sorprendidos Evan y Victoria e voz baja.

El director tira una sonrisa divertida y llena de malicia por las palabras de Rena.

-Y supongo que este señor "su abogado" esta por aquí por asuntos legales o ¿me equivoco?-

-Estad usted en lo cierto.- Responde Satsugui. –Soy con quien tiene que dirigirse a partir de ahora para todo lo que tenga que ver con la señorita Rena.-

-¿Pero que está diciendo?- El director se ofusca por eso y su sonrisa desaparece a hora frunciendo el ceño.

Los chicos que se encontraban ocultos tras un gran macetero frondoso no podían creer lo que escuchaban, mucho menos Victoria, después de todo Rena sí estuvo moviéndose para liberarse.

-Ya que lo sabe, pido que nos permita hablar en privado.-

-Por su puesto que hablaran, pero no harán solos. Hablaremos en mi despacho personal.- Inmediatamente él llama al que se supone es el representante de Rena y el celular en vibrador de Evan suena también, saliendo los dos de ahí para no ser descubiertos que también son llamados para aclarar todo esto que los perjudica a todos.

Se encontraban ya reunidos en el despacho personal del Director. Evan y Victoria en uno de los extremos, el director en la silla principal del otro lado de su escritorio. Rena y su antes represéntate en las sillas de enfrente y Satsuigui de pie de tras de ella. Esa habitación en particular tenía un fuerte olor a madera combinada con el cuero de los asientos. Era un lugar donde el color café predomina.

-Parece ser que esta fiesta se ha convertido en una reunión de negocios- Decía con ironismo.

-Pues no son negocios ciertamente, pero podemos hablar de eso, hay varios puntos que me gustaría aclarar con ustedes.-

Rena estaba pasando por un momento realmente incomodo, a decir verdad ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre. Pero nueva mente está frete a algo que no pidió y que inquieta su tranquilidad.

-Pues, para empezar señor director, yo soy el nuevo represéntate de Matsui Rena y él ya no la representa más. – Decía mientras lo apuntaba sutilmente con su mano con la palma volteando hacia arriba.

-¿¡Cómo que no soy más su represéntate!? ¿A qué hora se supone sucedió esto?-

-Yo cumplo con el trabajo que la Señorita Matsui me ha encomendado ¿Usted cree que el hecho de que ya no está ella en SKE48, no están al pendiente de lo que le ocurre?-

-Usted no tiene derecho.-

-Por supuesto que lo tengo,- Responde Satsuigi. –lo tengo porque la señorita aquí presente me lo ha dado.-

En ese momento el celular de Satsuigui-san comienzo a sonar, él tenía la plena intención de no responde la llamada pero al saber quien lo llama contesta inmediatamente sin dudarlo. –¿Yuasa-san?- Rena voltea a mirarlo girando un poco en su asiento y Victoria que se encontraba recargada en la pared cruzada de brazos también se pone en alerta. –¡Que! – Exclama y su rostro denotaba incertidumbre y asombro contagiándosela a Rena que lo veía con mucha insistencia.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Satsugui-san?- Pregunta verdadera mente interesada al escuchar el nombre de Yuasa después de que el hombre colgó la llamada.

-Señorita Matsui…Me acaba de notificar Yuasa-san que… que Matsui Jurina ha sufrido un grave accidente y la llevan de emergencia al Saganihara Minami medical Center junto a Yamamoto Sayaka. Esta inconsciente y temen lo peor.-

-¿¡QUE!?- Rena se levanta de su asiento y prácticamente lo grita, girando completamente su cuerpo y viendo directamente a Satsugui-san. –No puede ser cierto ¡NO!- Rena perdió el control de sí misma sin impórtale con quienes estuviera.

Ella intento correr hacia la salida pero Evan la detuvo entre sus brazos. –Espera, ¿adónde pretendes ir? Ella está muy lejos, tranquilízate.- Era lo mejor que podía haber hecho por ella en ese momento.

A casi nada de tiempo trascurrido después Victoria recibe un mensaje de Churi y de Airin. Esto realmente es serio.

-_-_-**En el ensayo**-_-_-

Una hora antes en el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento ya solo se preocupaban por los últimos detalles de la escenografía. Jurina se encontraba junto a casi todas las chicas de SKE, HKT, NMB y por supuesto AKB. Más todo el personal encargado de cada grupo. Ensayaban la coreografía de Uza que centrarían Yamamoto Sayaka y ella. Ambas suspendidas en el Aire a más de 20 metros de altura, haciendo movimientos peligrosos únicamente aseguradas por dos finos cables unidos a un arnés por un par de ganchos. La música sonaba y eran las primeras en aparecer en las pantallas y sobre el escenario.

Primero era captada Sayanee, que se encontraba en uno de los extremos más altos de donde debería comenzar a suspenderse y balancearse. Después las cámaras enfocaban a Jurina que estaba lista, tenía muchos nervios pues nunca le han gustado las alturas. Ya habían tenido que regresar varias veces la pista por la inseguridad de la chica. Ya era momento en el que debía hacerlo, estaba lista, había reunido todo el coraje necesario para ser suspendida y balancearse solo un par de veces y bajar al piso donde las encontrarían las otras chicas elegidas para la coreografía después de algunos movimientos.

Los acordes de canción le indica que debe hacerlo, ella camina y lentamente es suspendida en el aire, con los movimientos indicados, comienza a casi volar sintiendo inmediatamente el incremento de la velocidad, el viento rozar su cara y como éste jugaba con su cabello. Se cruzaría en el camino con Sayanee justo en el centro por primera vez, en el que ante las cámaras daba un efecto de lucha entre ellas cuando volteaban a mirarse al encontrarse de frente. De un momento a otro nadie supo lo que paso. Uno de los cables de Jurina se reventó ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

En casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sayanee y Jurina se encontraban el piso, una semi inconsciente y la otra no respondía. Las cámaras fueron restringidas para grabar de cerca. ¡Jurina! ¡Sayanee! ¡Jurina! Gritaban todas las chicas de SKE y de NMB también los miembros de otros grupos. Que al mismo tiempo fueron controladas por el Staff, haciendo espacio suficiente para que no vieran de cerca esa escena hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

Todo fue tan rápido, Sayanee en cuanto se percato del problema de Jurina grito su nombre y en su regreso la tomo rápidamente de un brazo. Algo había salido mal, que al regresar ella se balanceaba al doble de velocidad, el arnés que era sujetado por los ganchos de seguridad se desgarro. Ella por reflejo se sostuvo con una de sus manos presintiendo que el segundo gancho también se reventaría. Seguían las dos suspendidas en el aire pero también uno de los cables de Sayanee se reventó igual que el de Jurina. Por alguna razón desconocida para el staff y producción, las maquinas encargadas de las poleas no respondían. Debían hacerlo manualmente pero tardarían algunos segundos de importancia que serian de vida o muerte para una o en el peor de los casos para ambas.

Ahora las dos se balanceaban a una velocidad que si caían, saldrían fácilmente del escenario y solo un cable sostenía a cada una, o al menos eso era lo que creían. Pero Sayanee sabía que no era así. La velocidad a la que se balanceaba no dejaba al staff hacerla descender, pero los gritos de Jurina eran desgarradores que no tuvieron otra opción que hacerlas bajar lo más rápido posible, tuvieron que cerrar el micrófono para no crear más pánico. Por si fuera poco eso no les ayudo en lo más mínimo mientras descendían en conjunto con el péndulo que hacían chocaron con la escenografía de metal y fibra de vidrio rompiéndose y derrumbándose parte de ella, por el impacto. Jurina a poco más de un metro del piso se soltó y cayó desplomada inconsciente, llevándose más golpes. Sayanee aturdida por el golpe llego como un títere el cual no tenía fuerza en las piernas y seguía siendo arrastrado por la velocidad hasta que el staff acudió en su auxilio. De igual forma se desplomo cayendo boca abajo.

Ellas tienen estrictamente prohibido salirse de lo que marca la corografía, pero como abandonar a su compañera en una situación donde solo eran las dos.

Cuando el staff se acerco rápidamente en su auxilio, se dieron cuenta que los dos ganchos de Jurina se habían roto y que Sayanee ayudo a Jurina a no mantener todo su peso en el cable del cual se aferro Jurina que pudo haberle contado la mano. Pero el impacto que recibieron al descender hizo que se soltaran. Inmediatamente Yuasa corrió y estuvo con ellas al igual que Inamura el manager de NMB en todo momento, dieron aviso a Akimoto y llamaron a la ambulancia. Yuasa llamó a Satsugi, pero él no sabía que no se encontraba el Japón, lo llamo porque él es el que se encarga de todos los asuntos de ese tipo en lo que concierne a papeleo de seguro medico. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta la condición de las chicas después de ese impacto lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlas perder el conocimiento.

La cara de terror de todas era evidente y el ensayo del día tuvo que ser suspendido. Las chicas que vieron todo de cerca fue el senbatsu en turno y se encontraban en Shock. Tuvieron que escapar también de la escenografía de la cual cayeron algunos pedazos. Todas fueron reunidas en el área donde les dan las indicaciones y ahí permanecerían hasta que producción y staff decidieran lo que procedía y claro informales del estado de ambos miembros importantes tanto para AKB como para cada respectivo grupo.

-_-_-**Los ángeles**-_-_-

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!, la producción de AKB es una de las mejores nunca ha pasado nada de eso.- A Rena se le notaba la desesperación y el desconcierto en el rostro mientras manoteaba para que Evan la soltara. Ya nada importaba, ella no quería estar ahí, había un fuerza inhumana que desconocía y que le hacía desear estar en Japón ahora mismo.

-Es cierto Rena.-Victoria corre a su lado y le muestra los mensajes tanto de Churi como los de Airin, incluso de Masana. La noticia se había esparcido entre ellas como agua.

-Señorita Rena, tranquilícese.- Le decía el Señor Satsugui. –Le prometo que encontrare la forma de volver cuanto antes.-

Eso sin duda logra hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella seguía alterada.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Pregunta en un tono de voz muy alto el director. –Esta reunión es estrictamente para saber qué rayos fue lo que ocurrió con el cambio de representante.- Dijo ahora muy ofuscado. –Y de ninguna manera Rena puede irse.-

-¿Quiere saber qué ocurrió?- Habla Rena cansada de todo lo que escucha soltándose abruptamente de los brazos de Evan. –Resulta que me canse de usted, de él,- Señalando a su antiguo representante – y de todo. Hay una demanda en proceso en la cual yo puedo cambiar de representante e incluso puedo viajar a cualquier país que venga en gana.- Dijo seriamente con su ceño más que fruncido. La Rena Matsui que había estado dormida ha desapretado y da más miedo que nunca.

-¿Usted está loca Matsui –san?- Pregunta ofendido su ex representante. –No puede hacer eso.-

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!- Levanta la voz. –Y tan real es que puedo que hasta aquí llegue yo. Estoy harta de ser manipulada.- Ahora se dirigía al director que la veía furioso. –Renuncio a usted y renuncio a este proyecto.- Rena se paro frete al escritorio mirando directamente al director que seguía sentado.

-¡Rena!- La llamo Victoria un poco alarmada.

Él saco de su escritorio una carpeta negra en la cual guardaba el su propia copia del documento original. Se levanto mientras Rena lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se paró a un lado de ella.

-Como le explico Matsui Rena, que firmo un contrato que la obliga a hacer lo que yo te ¡ORDENE!- Le grita en la cara frete a todos perdiendo los estribos, sintiendo que perdía a su mina de oro. Le puso la carpeta en su regazo con fuerza y Rena la tomo en el proceso.

Pero Ella no se inmuta ni un poco por la acción del director. Muy por lo contrario lo mira con su cabeza muy en alto.

-De hecho no es así.- Interviene Satsugui haciendo que voltearan a mirarlo. –La señorita Matsui tiene todo el derecho de renunciar debido a que se cometió un delito en ese contrato.- Inmediatamente la seguridad del director flaqueo y mas la del exrepresentate al escuchar eso. – Este contrato, en las clausulas adjuntas tiene una firma que no corresponde a la de ella, aunque aparentemente es la de ella. Y no se moleste en negarlo, he llevado las pruebas necesarias ante las autoridades necesarias y han fallado a favor de la Señorita Matsui. Es por eso que estoy aquí.-

-¿Me está diciendo que alguien falsifico la firma de Matsui Rena?-

-No dije que alguien, digo directamente que el responsable es el exrepresentante aquí presente.-

-¡Ha! Pero eso no me perjudica a mí en lo más mínimo, ella tiene un responsabilidad conmigo y debe cumplirla.-

-Se equivoca.- Sabiamente y como debe ser un experto en esta materia habla con mucha confianza el señor Satsuigui. –Tengo registros de acuerdo con las investigaciones que el señor aquí presente hizo movimientos en su cuenta mayores a los porcentajes que recibe por parte de Matsui Rena y esos movimientos coinciden con las fechas en que ella firmo el supuesto contrato. Por lo tanto eso hace notar que usted estaba enterado de todo, de lo contrario sus ganancias tampoco se hubieran visto beneficiadas y cabe mencionar que si se investiga y se rastrea todo esto de una forma más escrupulosa inmediatamente sabrían que usted está involucrado, el tiene una orden de aperción en su contra por abuso de confianza. Y no le conviene ¿Verdad?-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- Habla el director sintiéndose de verdad amenazado.

-A la cancelación del contrato de la Señorita Rena Matsui.- El señor Satsugi lo dice con mucha confianza y profesionalidad.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, de ninguna manera, además para que eso sea posible debe firmar usted, el joven de allá y yo. Por lo tanto no es posible.-

-Veremos si no es posible cuando esto salga a la luz y todo mundo hable de fraude y extorción, manipulación o como le llamen en este país. Le recuerdo que Japón defiende de manera sublime a todos sus ciudadanos dentro o fuera del país.-

El director se apretaba los dientes, muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que le perjudicaba si se llegaba a descubrir la verdad.

-Es tarde hablamos después.- El director da por terminada esta conversación.

-¡No!- Habla Rena. –Para mí no habrá ningún después, yo no voy a estar aquí para entonces.-

-¿Pero qué dices Rena? Le pregunta Evan con incertidumbre por la determinación con la que habla ella.

-Lo que han oído.- Ella miraba a todos los presentes en la sala uno por uno.

-¿Etas segura Rena?- Victoria contrastante con el rostro de los demás estaba sorprendida pero por la actitud de su amiga. Pareciera que el hecho de saber que la vida de Jurina corre peligro es suficiente para hacerla actuar en contra de su propio orgullo.

-No puedes hacer eso.- Le repite el director guardando aparentemente calma.

-Si puedo.- Rena avienta el folder en el escritorio del director, cuando hizo contacto con él las hojas se dispersaron por encima y algunas cayeron al piso. Y se apresuro a salir por la puerta. Cuando su mano había abierto la puerta, justo antes de que pisara fuera de la habitación el director la detuvo con sus palabras.

-Si sales por esa puerta Rena Matsui,- Le dijo con voz fuerte y sebera. –Perderás todos los derechos que te ha dado este proyecto, la filmación de la película y no tendrás derecho a ninguna ganancia, ni renomembre.-

Rena se mantenía de espaldas con su mano derecha sosteniendo la perilla, podía sentir la mirada de todos. Estaba consciente de eso, perdería todo, absolutamente todo. Gira su cuerpo con elegancia mientras separaba sus finos dedos de la perilla. Su mirada se poso en los ojos furiosos del director.

\- Usted podrá frenar mis sueños en este momento, usted podrá destruir lo poco que construí por mí misma, pero nunca va a destruir lo que soy, de donde vengo y adonde pertenezco. Si tengo que perder lo que falsamente han creado, si tengo que perder en lo que falsamente me han convertido. Entonces que así sea.-

Rena da un par de pasos hacia atrás cruzando la línea que delimitaba el pasillo con esa habitación.

-¿Qué es?...- Pronuncio el director asombrado. – ¿Qué lo que te da esa fuerza?- El más que nadie reconoce en las personas esa capacidad de expresión y de trasmitir toda clase de sentimientos y emociones. Su experiencia le permite saber que Rena no está mintiendo ni dudando un poco en su decisión.

-Usted lo sabe mejor que yo.- Responde con sus ojos serios penetrantes y brillantes. Un brillo único que solo tenía un solo dueño sobre esta tierra.

Ante la vista de todos y después del lo que dijo gira su cuerpo y con paso firme se aleja de aquella elegante habitación con un solo objetivo en mente, Matsui Jurina. Sin embargo el rostro de Victoria se formaba una sonrisa de incredulidad y maravilla al mismo tiempo. Recibe un codazo de parte de Evan que sale inmediatamente detrás de ella, Victoria se dirige con actual representante de Rena que esta ablando con el exrepresentante. Al cual le decía de la orden de aprensión que hay en su contra que fue girada justamente ayer que es hoy en América. Debe volver y él está ahí para hacerlo regresar con voluntad propia, que para los japoneses es un acto de dignidad y honor, hacerse responsable de sus actos. Aunque también negocio con él esa oferta, los cargos serán menores si se entregaba por sí solo.

Rena estaba decidida a dejar esta misma noche América, y se dirija a su departamento para hacer su maleta, ya de pues se encargara de lo que debe llevarse como mudanza. Su prioridad era salir de ese país cuanto antes. Mientras corría su corazón latía con fuerza. Curiosamente había recordado las últimas palabras de Jurina mientras daba un paso tras otro.

-Definitivamente no dejas de sorprenderme.- Dice en su pensamiento Rena inmutada por tan grande prueba de madurez que le dio Jurina cuando abandono la habitación completamente aquella noche que se presento en el teatro. Por fin comprendía sus palabras y aquel sentimiento que es capaz de moverlo todo y de impulsarla a hacer cosas que al mismo tiempo eran las que la detenían.

Tal como lo dijo la misma Rena alguna vez, _"No estoy diciendo que es perfecta, es solo que como Jurina no hay dos"_. Efectivamente no se había equivocado e incluso hoy se siente pequeña ante ella, pues se ha estado comportando como una idiota, como un ratón asustado. Jurina tiene esa virtud, ser niña y ser mujer al mismo tiempo, es su peculiar misterio.

En ese momento Rena sabe que es lo que le ha estado molestando todo este tiempo y no son los celos de Jurina ni su comportamiento dominante, si no la molestia propia de no poder decir no a lo que la sociedad marca como correcto. Jurina una vez más le ha dado lo que necesita. Le ha dado esa fuerza que la impulsa nuevamente un paso más hacia adelante. Como cuando lucho por salir de la última línea, como cuando invirtió los papeles en el Sousenkyo del 2011. La fuerza para hacerla entender que ella posee una individualidad indómita y que tiene poder absoluto sobre ello.

Ella llega hasta la entrada principal de aquella enorme mansión, había cruzado todo el jardín corriendo, se detuvo para tomar aire y recuperar fuerzas mientras sostenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, los pies le dolían a pesar de estar a acostumbrada a hacer todo con todo tipo de zapato.

-¿Perder para ganar Jurina?- Ríe satisfecha entre jadeos de lo aprendido. Ahora solo le queda algo por hacer y eso es, recuperar a Jurina, luchar por el amor que juro tenerle y que sabe bien ha traicionado, ¿cómo? No tiene idea pero le suena interesante y nuevo para su vida. Ya que definitivamente Jurina no le hará las cosas fáciles.

Justo estaba a punto de llamar un Taxi cuando un lujoso auto apareció ante sus ojos ofreciéndole llevarla a su casa. Era Evan y ella acepta sin pensarlo dos veces. Anteriormente había llegado con Victoria en su coche que no es tampoco muy modesto. Pero la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar se le pone enfrente y no piensa desaprovecharla.

En trascurso del camino al departamento de Rena recibió la llamada de Victoria. Rena se disculpa por no haberla esperado. Victoria le informaba que se dirigía a su departamento también, había resabido mas noticias de Jurina y que su represéntate ya iba hacia el Aeropuerto para reservar los primeros boletos que encontrara con destino a Tokio.

Ya estando en su departamento, a la espera de Victoria, Evan le hizo compañía a pesar de que no se la pidió.

-¿Así que te vas?- Pregunta Evan a algo evidente. Pero Rena no parecía ponerle atención, se movía de un lugar a otro. Evan se puso de pie y al ver que lo ignoraba él, la detuvo tomado una de sus manos poniéndola frente a él. – ¡Rena!- Le hablo por segunda vez un poco fuerte.

-Evan, no es momento de discutir esto.-

-¿Si no es momento ahora cuándo? , te vas para no volver ¿Qué hago con lo que he guardado para ti todo este tiempo?-

-Evan, ya hablamos hablado de esto, yo no te di esperanzas, nunca lo hice.-

-¿De verdad no te llegue a agradar ni tan solo un poco?-

-Evan, no voy a mentirte. Lo siento pero mi forma de pensar es muy diferente a la de los occidentales. A la tuya.-

-¡Pues no lo acepto!- Evan de la nada se exalta y la sujeta firmemente comprimiéndola contra su cuerpo.

Rena se sorprende por el arrebato de Evan, pero más que aceptarlo se molesta y mucho. Ya ha tenido suficiente de estos americanos.-

-¡Adelante, tómame!- Le habla en el mismo tono. –No me importa, si te conformas con un cuerpo inerte que no responde a tus besos, que no se enciende con tus caricias. Si te es suficiente con eso, adelante soy toda tuya.- Rena le habla sin una pisca de temor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy lo suficientemente hombre para hacerte regocijar de placer?-

-¡No! Solo te estoy diciendo que no eres con quien yo quiero regocijar de placer.-

Evan la suelta tras escuchar esas palabras. Ha comprendido algo muy importante y no en este momento, si no hoy en el despacho del director. Rena le ha pegado en el orgullo de nuevo.

-¿Qué le paso a esa mujer que conocí en un pequeño teatro? ¿Qué le paso a mi amiga?-

-No lo sé, es posible que nunca la hayas tenido. Estoy atada a ti, pero escúchame bien, eso no me hace de tu pertenencia, y mucho menos me obliga a quererte. Lo siento mucho Evan. Siento mucho no ser lo que esperabas, lo que tú quisieras.-

-Hay algo que nunca entendiste Matsui Rena. Yo por ti, daría todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy sin dudarlo dos veces.-

-Yo lo acabo de entender, y no puedo ofrecerte nada.-

-Desgraciadamente, eso ya lo sabía… ¿De verdad piensas irte? ¿De verdad tienes el valor de tirar tu futuro a la basura solo por ella?-

-Antes no lo entendía Evan, por complejos, por mis costumbres, por lo que sea no entendía lo que implicaba el amor. Dime, ¿Alguna vez has perdido algo?-

-Sí.- Le responde con lo que parecían lagrimas inundar su ojos –A la persona que más amaba.-

-Yo también perdí a la persona que mas amaba. Pero quiero intentarlo, aun si no me perdona, quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar con ella, saber que está bien y que vive para amar a alguien más, no me importa.-

Evan aprieta sus labios y hace pequeños movimientos con su cabeza como afirmando algo, Camina hacia la puerta y la deja. Frustrado por no conseguir nada con Rena, estaba herido nuevamente por su desprecio, pero en el fondo sabe muy bien que nunca tuvo una sola oportunidad. Así que abandono el departamento de la chica y camino lo más rápido que pudo.

Victoria se topo con él en la entrada del edificio, pero ni se molesto en mirarla. Ella tampoco lo detuvo.

-Rena.- Victoria entra son avisar.

Rena sale de su habitación apresurada.

-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?-

Victoria la veía con su cara realmente de preocupación.

-Rena, ven. Sentémonos.- Le dice y se sientan en el mismo sillón donde anteriormente vieron anime. –No voy a mentirte. No se sabe exactamente que paso aún, pero Jurina no ha despertado temen que se haya lesionado seriamente la cabeza.-

-¿!Que!?-

-Tranquila, nada ganas con preocuparte ahora. Tu representante Satsuigui llamo a Yuasa después de que saliste y le comento que la otra chica estaba fuera de peligro, pero Jurina sigue inconsciente y…-

-¿Y?-

-Su mano izquierda esta, esta también severamente lastimada. Rena, ella y la otra chica se salvaron de milagro de una caída durante los ensayos con unos cables que se suspendían en el aire.-

Rena amplía sus ojos, conocía perfectamente esos recursos de utilería, siempre fueron de riesgo pero nunca había ocurrido nada. Sabe también la altura a la cual estuvieron expuestas las dos chicas.

-Ella sigue en el Saganihara Minami medical center. Y posiblemente la trasladen a Aichisannomaru Hospital.-

-¿De qué depende su traslado?-

-No lo sé, solo tu representante.-

En ese momento la llamada entrante de su representante le indica que es hora de volver a Japón, consiguió boletos en un vuelo que durara toda la noche, posiblemente esté llegando Japón mañana por la tarde. Siendo que son casi las tres de la mañana en los Ángeles.-

Ahora Victoria es quien la llevaba al Aeropuerto, y a pesar de la increíble historia que perdurara en su mente por mucho tiempo, sentina una opresión en el pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo a lado de ella que aun no se iba y ya comenzaba a sentir el vacio de lo que sería su posible usencia.

El en aeropuerto, ya en el andén del que sería su vuelo. Mientras esperaban a ser llamados, Victoria no se queda con la incertidumbre.

-Rena, creo que, no es mi estilo pero, voy a extrañarte.-

-Tonta, yo también.- Rena le sonríe y al toma de los hombros. –Sabes que siempre podrás visitarme, sabes donde vivo y siempre serás bienvenida en mi hogar.-

-Lo sé, pero, realmente eres mi única amiga de este lado del mundo.-

Rena vuelve a sonreír y la abraza sorpresivamente con fuerza.

-Gracias por darme un titulo tan importante en tu vida.-

-Wow, si esto es lo que hace el amor con Rena Matsui, con fría Matsui, creo que buscare una para mí.- Le dice en broma.

-Cállate.- Le dijo y la apretó con más fuerza.

La señorita encargada del micrófono le indica que es hora de abordar el avión. El señor Satsugui y el ex-representante toman sus pertenencias para abordar el Avión y Rena se separa de Victoria y la deja mientras se despide de ella agitando la mano cada vez más lejos hasta desaparecer completamente.

-_-_- *Minutos mas tarde*-_-_-

Victoria iba de vuelta rumbo a su vida normal, el vacio se hacía cada vez más grande pero confía que el tiempo le ayude a superar esta pequeña perdida. En verdad por todo este tiempo que pasaron juntas le llegó a tener un gran aprecio a esa extraña mujer. Repentinamente su automóvil comienza a fallar y a perder cada vez más velocidad.

-¿Qué?, no, no, nonononono.- Dice ella hasta que se detuvo completamente. En medio de la nada sobre la carretera que iba al aeropuerto.

A esa hora eran escasos los coches que pasaban. Victoria revisa los indicadores de su tablero y se da cuenta que no tiene gasolina.

-Oh, perfecto, lo que me faltaba.- Victoria se queja levemente golpeado un poco el volante de su mercedes y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Una luces se reflejan entre la oscuridad en su retrovisor y cada vez están más cerca. Le llaman la atención y se baja del auto cuando esas luces se detienen completamente detrás de su auto. Inmediatamente reconoce el auto a pesar de la oscuridad. Es el porche de Evan.

-¿Don Juan?-

-Basta no me digas mas así ¿Le ocurrió algo a tu auto?-

-Se le acabo la gasolina y no traigo de emergencia.-

-¿Te llevo?-

-Gracias, Bradford.-

Ella llama a la grúa para que se lleve el auto. Mientras Evan ponía en marcha su lujoso auto. Cuelga y el camino se convierte en algo muy silencioso, solo resaltaba el fino sonido del motor y de la fricción de las llantas en el asfalto.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. Estoy en el Auto de la estrella del momento. Tus fans féminas van a querer asesinarme.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque para estas horas alguien que te siga a ti ya debe estar tomando nota.- Evan se ríe un poco, pero también dura muy poco su sonrisa. -¿Qué hacías en el Aeropuerto?, porque venias de ahí, ¿no?-

-Para que te lo niego, quería verla por última vez.-

-Debiste acercarte.-

-No lo creo, desde hace mucho tiempo desconozco a esta Rena.-

-Más bien nunca la conociste.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Las personas cuando vuelven a su pasado suelen experimentar y vivir emociones viejas. Aunque se diga que el pasado se deja atrás un día cuando menos lo imaginamos nos alcanza.-

-¿Qué eres tu psicóloga?-

-No, soy actriz y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, eso es lo que alimenta a nuestros personajes. Tomamos esas emociones y las reflejamos. Creo que nunca entendiste lo que ella es, ella es extraña y debe ser tratada con mucha paciencia.-

-¿Paciencia? Fueron meses siendo paciente con ella.-

Victoria lo mira con desaliento y resignada de que jamás va a entender la esencia de esa mujer y que no está ni cerca de merecer tener a Rena a su lado.

-Evan, hay alguien que lo fue por más de siete años.-

-¿Siete años?-

-Jurina, ella es una copia exacta de Rena, a su modo. ¿Tú sabes cómo fue que ellas dos se conocieron? ¿Sabes por qué están tan unidas que asusta? ¿Sabes cuál es la base de lo que ellas sienten y al mismo tiempo se rechazan?-

-No.-

-Jurina en terquedad le gana a Rena por mucho, al contrario de ella demuestra lo que siente sin importarle el lugar o la situación. Se complementan una a la otra como el bien y el mal. Se dice que hay personas que nacen con estrella, con un talento nato, pero que hay quienes nacen para robarla. Se odian y se aman, son rivales por naturaleza y compiten una con la otra todos los días. Al mismo tiempo son sumisas, apasionadas, sinceras cuando nadie las observa. El destino junto a esas dos fuerzas y de qué forma.- Dice de una forma muy emocionada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Porque yo si soy su amiga y aun así estoy a años luz de entender el mundo de cual ella viene. Es tan extraña su cultura y su sociedad, sus modales y sus reglas. Al mismo tiempo es placentero ver cómo se desarrollan. Pero el amor es el amor a fin de cuentas y unos pierden y otros ganan.-

-¿Cómo yo?- Se burla de sí mismo.

-Como tu.-

-¿Y entonces no hay nada qué pueda hacer por ella?-

-No te das por vencido ¿eh?-

-Soy hombre que esperabas, pero si. Aunque no lo creas lo he entendido.-

-Tal vez Rena ocupe un poco de ayuda.- Dice repentinamente Victoria armando en su mente un plan que los llevaría a una nueva historia. –Y esta vez yo no puedo hacer mucho, pero tu si.-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Por qué no vamos a Japón de Nuevo?

-¿A qué?-

-A que repares los daños Evan. Todo se rompió aquel día que te encontró en su camerino besándola. No volviste a hablar con ella, es lo menos que puedes hacer para ayudarla. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Ser por primera vez su amigo?-

-¿Aunque eso implica tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar mi derrota?-

-¿Eres un hombre no? ¿De qué están hechos los hombres?-

-De valor.-

-Entonces se valiente.-

Evan dio un profundo suspiro de orgullo y cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Victoria. Antes de que ella se bajara de auto él la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

-Espera.-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿Puedo encargarte lo boletos de Avión?-

-¿Qué?-

-Iremos de nuevo a Japón, solo que debo hacer algo muy importante primero.-

A victoria se le formo una gran sonrisa, las mas grade que ha podido hacer.

-Excelente muchacho. Cuando tenga la confirmación de los vuelos te marco.-

-Y del hotel también.- Interrumpe.

-No es necesario, tengo carta de invitación de Rena y estoy segura que nos dará acilo en su departamento, tiene un par de habitaciones libres.-

-¿Es tas bromeando?-

-Si- Victoria se burla. –Por supuesto que tendré la reservación de tu hotel. ¿Pero y el jefe?-

-De eso yo me encargo.-

Por otro lado el tiempo para Rena seguía corriendo y después de más de doce horas, volvía a Japón, estaba muy ansiosa después de enterarse del accidente de Jurina. No era algo común que sucediera, es la primera vez que ocurre algo de esa magnitud. Solo supo que Jurina quedo inconsciente después de la caída y que no había recobrado el conocimiento aun, los médicos estaba a nada de determinar el coma permanente.


	17. -La otra Ace-

PERDER PARA GANAR

Capitulo 16

-La otra Ace-

Habían pasado más de seis horas del accidente, Sayanee y Jurina se encontraban aun en el hospital. Sayanee estaba bajo observación, se había golpeado el hombro derecho y también la cabeza, pero solo resentía los golpes no tenía nada más grave afortunadamente. Sus compañeras de grupo, su manager general y Yuasa que daba vueltas muy seguido a su habitación, esperaron un tiempo considerable para preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ya iban a dar las seis de la tarde y el horario de visitas estaba por concluir. Tan pronto Sayanee tuvo la autorización de visita general pregunto por el estado de Jurina. Realmente estaba preocupada. Le informaron que aun no despertaba, ella piensa que no es para menos. Jurina se llevo la mayor parte de los golpes y no por que quisiera protegerla sino por la posición en la que iban. Había escuchado murmuros en el pasillo de que no había despertado, lo que o sabia era cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde la mañana, si bien no quedo inconsciente del todo perdió la noción del tiempo.

-¿Yamamoto –san?- Le habla Imamura.

-¿Si?-

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto estando Yuasa presente. No querían importunarla pero al verla completamente consiente y fuera de peligro aprovecharon la ocasión, seria trasladada al igual que Jurina, pero ella al hospital de Osaka donde continuaran con su observación un par de días más.

-Sí.- Afirma ella. Sayanee es muy conocida por mostrar fortaleza en momentos de fragilidad, pero este incidente sobrepasa a cualquiera que haya estado de frente con la muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-

-No mucho, realmente. Jurina golpeo completamente con su cabeza en una de las placas de fibra de vidrio y yo me impacte después, pero mi hombro golpeo antes con las armazones de metal eso me hizo soltarla.- Dijo cuando le preguntaron. –Mientras estábamos suspendidas en el aire me di cuenta que Jurina sostenía todo su peso en su mano. Si tan solo yo hubiera sido más fuerte.- Dijo conforme arrugaba las sabanas que la cubrían con sus puños. –¿Va a despertar?- Preguntaba con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, y te lo agradecemos mucho.- Responde Imamura.

Él volteo a ver a Yuasa como decidiendo con la mirada si contarle o no el estado de salud de Jurina. Él también conocía muy bien a la otra chica y le guardaba un especial afecto.

-No fue tu culpa.- Le dice Yuasa. –Ya pasó mucho tiempo y su estado de salud es crítico, de acuerdo con los análisis y todos los estudios que le hicieron ella presenta un cuadro de anemia, se ha descuidado estos días y se encontraba en el límite de lo que su cuerpo podía dar.-

-¿Ósea qué?...-

\- El golpe fue severo y sin duda esta inconsciente por eso, al menos por ahora duerme lo que no ha hecho en varios días. Los médicos esperan que despierte en las próximas horas, le han esto suministrando lo que su cuerpo necesita.-

-¿Y su mano?- Sayanee pregunta en un sobre salto.

-Lamentablemente el cable le causo quemaduras de segundo grado, dejándole marcas y algunas abiertas profundas. Una de las ventajas de que esta dormida es que no siente el dolor provocado por esa lesión.-

-¿Es muy grave?-

-Por ahora los médicos no saben si puede moverla, la han intervenido de emergencia en cuanto llegó, pero no saben cuándo volverá a usarla, ya que no han podido valorarla después de las suturas.-

Sayanee se ve un poco más tranquila después de lo que le ha dicho el encargado de SKE, Yuasa se despide de ellos saliendo de ahí para dirigirse a donde está la madre de Jurina.

-_-_-*La habitación de Jurina*-_-_-

Habían pasado tan solo un par de horas de la plática con Sayanee y tanto Yuasa como la señora hacían guardia intensiva. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo en esa habitación desde que le avisaron de la tragedia. Sentía un gran pesar al verla depender de las maquinas a las cuales estaba conectada Jurina para ayudarla a respirar.

-¿Señora, ya comió?-

-Sí, algo ligero.- Responde ella.

-Si usted gusta puede ir a comer bien, yo me quedare aquí y si…- Pero Yuasa no al canso a terminar lo que le decía a la Madre de Jurina cuando las maquinas comenzaron a marcar un ritmo cardiaco diferente.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, de pronto no podía ver nada. La habitación se encontraba con luz muy tenue por órdenes del médico. Apenas si vieron los pequeño movimientos que Jurina hacia, tanto su mamá como Yuasa corrieron a su lado.

Todo daba vueltas, le dolía todo conforme reconocía cada parte de su cuerpo, y ni hablar de su cabeza comenzó a sentir que le explotaría en cualquier momento e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no sentía su mano izquierda pero progresivamente al intentar moverla le causaba un dolor agudo. Apenas si distinguía las siluetas de dos personas que estaban a su lado, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo las siluetas comenzaron a aclararse.

-¿M…ma...má?- Dijo con dificultad mientras volvía en sí. Con la mascarilla de oxigeno estorbándole en el habla, en un murmuro apenas perceptible –¿D…do…dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital Jurina.- Le responde ella.

-¿H..hospital?- Jurina se exalta un poco y habla como puede pues de momento no se explica cómo llego ahí, no recuerda claramente nada de lo que sucedió, además odia los hospitales y se mueve un poco inquieta como intentando levantarse pero sus mareos y todo el dolor acumulado no la dejan.

\- Shhhhh, tranquila. Todo está bien, ya paso.-Su mamá se acerco a ella y le dio un beso muy dulce en su frente para tranquilizarla y evitar que se levantara.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con su semblante que cualquiera que la conociera, si la viera en ese momento diría que es familiar de la muerte. Demacrado se quedaba corto.

-Eso quisiéramos saber, Jurina.- Una voz masculina muy bien conocida habla a un lado de ella.

-¿Yuasa…San?…-

-Me alegra ver que por fin despertaste.-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- Jurina comenzaba a perder el control sobre toda su musculatura y lentamente perdía las fuerza de nuevo. –¡Sayanee!- En medio de sus adormecimientos murmura el nombre de Sayanee preocupada. Al parecer el fuerte golpe le causaba a su mente una confusión, pero no había olvidado del todo el acontecimiento.

-Ella está bien Jurina. Pero de igual forma que tú esta en observación y deberá estar fuera de sus actividades por varios días. Tú has estado inconsciente desde la mañana.-

Los ojos de Jurina se negaban a seguir abiertos por más esfuerzo que hacía, pero al saber que Sayanee estaba mejor que ella, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño. Ahora al menos sabían que recupero la conciencia, pero evidentemente no estaba bien.

-Iré a informar al médico. - Le dijo Yuasa a la madre de Jurina.

En lo que ella seguía velando por Jurina, la tranquilidad le volvió al cuerpo cuando le dijo "Mamá" realmente creyó que no volvería escucharlo.

**Nagoya**

Rena después de un viaje extenuante, que por contratiempos tardo un poco más, tuvo que hacerle caso a su actual representante, y volvió a Nagoya aunque ella no quería. La única forma en que Satsugui la convención fue revelarle que Jurina había despertado, pero que aún seguía débil.

El hospital estaba lleno de periodistas y si alguien la veía llegar, sería contraproducente para las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora. Durante su viaje, el director no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y le llego a Satsugui una notificación por una fuente confiable que se habían comenzado a mover las cosas en los Ángles y que Rena debería enfrentar posiblemente una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato. Por ahora no podía exponerse de esa forma a los medios, también le reveló que el traslado de Jurina estaba decidido. Lo único que esperaban era la valoración y los resultados de algunas pruebas mientras Jurina esté consiente, las cuales se estaban llevando a cabo ahora.

La llevarían a Nagoya en helicóptero y llegará en transcurso de la noche. Esto más que nada era para protegerla de cualquier infiltrado que quisiera llegar hasta su habitación y ella pudiera descansar. Nadie más sabía del traslado tanto de Sayanee como el de ella.

Podría visitarla mañana por la tarde a la hora de visitas, tuvo que aceptar eso y se quedo en su departamento intentando descansar por el largo viaje. Pero como sus intentos fueron nulos, cuando comprobó la hora en el reloj, aun alcanzaba la última presentación en el teatro y supo que hoy Airin era la invitada. Así que tomo sus cosas y se dirijo al teatro donde las demás chicas miembros del grupo se encontraban. Habían vuelto también a Nagoya y a pesar de su incertidumbre seguían trabajando profesionalmente.

**Teatro**

Caminaba Rena por los angostos pasillos y escucha música un poco sorda, extrañada un poco, un recuerdo vino a su mente al escuchar como hacía eco aquella pista en alguna sala de baile. Fue ahí, fue en un momento como este, cuando su curiosidad la llevo a observar en silencio a Matsui Jurina, a preguntarse ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué fue la elegida?, y no tuvo que buscar mucho en su respuesta Jurina siempre ha estado en otro nivel, y cualquiera que se mida aun lado de ella se da cuenta de eso. Si bien es cierto que para ella su rival más grande ha sido ella misma, compartir el escenario con Jurina la llevo a desafiarse aun mas.

Un viejo recuerdo le hace mover sus pies inconscientemente hacia donde provenía el ruido. A pesar de que había una presentación en vivo alguien está ensayando eso es en extremo raro.

Una pequeña niña ensayaba arduamente sus pasos, repetidas veces una y otra vez, aún si los ensayos terminaron antes de la presentación. Tiempo atrás, la partida de Rena la dejo conmocionada y al cabo de tres meses se había ganado un lugar muy importante en el grupo, el cual nadie estaría dispuesto a perder. Por lo tanto se esforzaba por sobre salir siempre, claro acatando las órdenes de su Sempai quien lo era todo, relativamente todo y su ejemplo a seguir.

Después de asimilar lo que había sucedido, cuando por fin todo este ajetreo dio por terminado y las aguas se calmaron. La verdad la golpeo duro y se dio cuenta de que tan importante podía allega a ser. Era una buena chica y tenía un lugar privilegiado cerca de la más grande Ace del grupo, pero pronto las tormentas de dudas y comentarios hirientes de los fans la hacían dudar de su capacidad y endurecieron su carácter. También probó la amargura de no ser aceptada, pero uno de sus sueños más preciados era brillar inalcanzablemente como Jurina su senpai y se propuso lograrlo a toda costa.

El accidente había conmocionado a todas y todos, así que cada una por su cuenta hacia lo que estaba en sus manos para apoyar a Jurina y extenuarle su preocupación esforzándose más cada día mientras ella volvía.

Rena estaba parada en la puerta del salón de baile, observaba después de mucho tiempo ensayar a alguien, simplemente lo disfrutaba. Aunque claro a pesar de todo, hubiera preferido mil veces ver Jurina como solía hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta o simplemente hacia que la ignoraba. Rara logra verla por los espejos e inmediatamente interrumpe sus movimientos mientras la música seguía sonando.

Por otro lado Churi y Donchan supervisaban el desempeño de las chicas del stage, ellas eran las encargadas de que todo saliera bien hoy. Repentinamente suena el teléfono de Churi y contesta a escondidas.

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-¿Churi?-_

 _-¿Victoria?-_ Churi se sorprende por la voz que escucha del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Ammh, si, sé que es raro que te marque, pero digamos que estoy afuera del teatro y quisiera saber si puedes ayudarme a entrar.-_

 _-¿¡Estas de vuelta!?-_ Churi casi lo grita, siento callada inmediatamente por el staff para que guardara silencio.

 _-Pues sí, te contare luego, por ahora el guardia no quiere dejarme entrar.-_

 _-Enseguida voy.-_

Churi cuelga el teléfono y va hacia la entrada del teatro, no sin antes dejar a Donchan a cargo. De camino se encontró con Masana y las dos intrigadas fueron por Victoria.

-¡Victoria!- La llama Churi.

-Está bien, déjela entrar.- Al vigilante no le queda otra opción que hacerlo al escuchar a Masana decírselo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Le mande un mensaje a Rena y ella me dijo que vendría pero no sabe que estoy aquí. Me dijo que trasladaran a Jurina hoy desde Tokio y que la podrá visitar hasta mañana por la tarde y decidió venir al teatro. ¿No la han visto?-

-No, no sabíamos que vendría. Ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba de vuelta- Masana y Churi se veían extrañadas. –¿No se supone que Rena estaba del otro lado del mundo?- Pregunta Masana.

-Sí, se supone, pero aunque no lo crean, ella mando al diablo al director y renuncio.-

-¿¡Qué hizo que!?-Exclaman las dos al mismo tiempo. A estas alturas estaban enteradas de lo del contrato de Rena y las fotos, y esas cosas que en su momento fueron suficiente para romper algo que se veía indestructible.

Victoria les conto a detalle lo sucedido la última noche que estuvieron en los Ángeles. Mientras las chicas no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Después se adentraron al teatro para buscar a Rena.

Caminaban por los pasillos cuando logran verla parada en una de las puertas de las salas de baile. Ven como de pronto entra y ellas se acercan para saber por qué ha entrado y no pueden evitar escuchar a escondidas la plática entre las dos chicas.

**De vuelta en la sala de baile**

-¡Oh! Rena Sama. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Rara tenía entendido que Rena se fue, y después de la pelea en los casilleros supo que eligió estar lejos de Jurina, a lo cual era algo que aun no concebía y hasta cierto punto le irritaba.

-Pasaba por aquí. No podía estar tranquila en mi departamento y decidí venir a ver el stage de hoy.-

-¿Busca a Jurina?- Pregunta con inocencia, posiblemente Rena no esté enterada de lo que sucedió, piensa ella.

Rena no sabe por qué se de pronto se sorprende cuando la llama Jurina, pues no es la primera vez que la llama así, pero no puede negar que le importa aunque por ahora no está en posición de sentirse de esa forma. Con Jurina en el hospital, las chicas deben de estar muy vulnerables.

-Bueno no busco a Jurina, estoy solo de visita.- Se limita a decir sin darle importancia al nombre.

-¿Visita?-

-Jurina no es la única persona a quien puedo buscar o visitar.- Responde un poco enigmática.

-Ya veo.-Rara no es tonta y no puede evitar sentirse molesta, no sabe que es lo que la ha traído de vuelta a Japón, lo supone pero no está segura. No le gusta ver sufrir a su Sempai y menos porque le tiene un gran aprecio. Le duele ver a Jurina así, pero por más que lo niegue le guarda un profundo respeto a Rena y le agrada. Todo es un caos en su cabeza y lo único que sabe es que Rena no es como todos creen. A pesar de contar solo con 16 años ella quiere saber algo y está dispuesta a descubrirlo. Pero también sabe que Rena aun si ya no es parte del grupo puede entrar al las instalaciones, no cada que quiera pero si está ahí es por algo importante. También toma en cuenta que no está en condiciones de pedirle explicaciones a su mayor y la única forma que encuentra no ni ella misma lo entiende. –¿Y ya concluyo con su visita?- Dice en un tono que molesta de cierta forma Rena.

Rena agranda los ojos en sorpresa ante el atrevimiento de la chica. De pronto Rara le parece un poco diferente a la tímida niña que se negaba a tomar la segunda posición del triangulo, incluso muy diferente a la de hace apenas unos segundos.

-No.- Responde. -¿Te incomoda que este aquí?-

-No, para nada y, si no busca a Jurina ¿a quien busca?- Pregunta de nuevo. –Tal vez pueda ayudarla a encontrar a esa persona.

-¿Jurina?- Esta vez piensa en voz alta, y la forma en la que lo dijo era justo la de sus pensamientos.

-Mh… ¡oh! Lo siento, Jurina-San.-

-No, está bien me alegra saber que se llevan bien,- Rena aparenta que no le incomoda el hecho de que la llame solo por su nombre. –y no te preocupes por mí, se dónde encontrar a quien busco. Interrumpí tu ensayo, la disculpa es mía.-

-¡Oh! No, llevo mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo creo que por ahora es suficiente.- La chica va al reproductor y lo apaga.

-¿Siempre ensayas más que las demás chicas?-

-Así es, quiero que Jurina este feliz de saber que cuenta con migo.- La altanería de la chica crecía cada vez mas y Rena solo sonreía amablemente pero por dentro era todo totalmente diferente.

Mientras tato las chicas de afuera escuchan esta plática, y no se explican que es lo que está sucediendo. Victoria hace un movimiento para irrumpir en la sala pero Masana la detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta ella casi en un susurro al sentir la mano de Masana la jala un poco del brazo deteniéndola.

Ésta, solo hace un movimiento con su dedo índice indicándole que guarde silencio mientras hace unas muecas con el mismo mensaje. Victoria no podía creer que se encontraría en otra situación parecida a la de los camerinos. SKE sí que es extraño.

-Vaya, has cambiado. Tu temperamento, tu actitud y seguridad es más notable.- Rena comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto esto de ser raro le comenzó a dar mala espina y sospecha de la chica no solo hoy si no desde que se la topo en el ascensor del hotel de la playa.

-No tenia opción alguien debe seguirle los pasos a Jurina.- El tono en la convicción de la voz de Rara era cada vez más arrogante.

-Te escuchas muy segura.- Rena arquea una ceja sorprendida por cómo le habla esta niña.

-¿Tiene algo de malo eso? La seguridad es algo muy importante, Ana-sensei nos lo repite siempre.-

-No, no lo tiene pero, más bien debe sonar como si realmente lo hicieras por amor. Pero tienes Razón, me alegra que las cosas sean diferentes ahora. Te dejo continuar con lo que hacías. Permiso.-

Rena hace un movimiento para salir dirigiéndose a la salida mientras las chicas de afuera se dieron cuenta de eso y trataban de escapar pero entre ellas mismas se estorbaban. Al dar la media vuelta la voz de la niña la detiene inminentemente.

-¿Por amor a qué?- Pregunta –¿Al trabajo? O, ¿A Jurina?- Inmediatamente al decir eso se da de topes en la pared en su mente. Pero tener a Rena frente a ella y saber que Jurina está mal por su culpa, porque bien sabe que la gravedad del accidente fue en parte por el staff pero su cuerpo no estaba en condición de dañarse de esa forma. Jurina la ha estado pasando muy mal y eso si es enteramente su culpa.

Rena mientras estaba de espaldas abrió un poco su boca haciendo muecas, inclinaba un poco su cabeza como preguntándose si es verdad lo que está escuchando. Rara no muestra ni una pizca de inseguridad al hablarse así a su antigua Ace y ni ella misma sabe por qué le habla así, de pronto la conversación se torno personal.

Por otro lado, Rena gira su cuerpo y solo observa incrédula a la chica, Rara no parece ser tan mala, pero su actitud es muy extraña.

-¿Tú, que es lo que realmente sientes por este grupo?- Rena pregunta directo y sin rodeos al mismo nivel que la chica a exigido. – Por Jurina, ¿acaso, sientes algo más?-

Rara se pone inquieta ante una mirada realmente fría y expectante de una respuesta. Formándose un silencio que solo confirma las sospechas de Rena, sabe que Rara guarda algunos sentimientos por su Senpai, su duda era ¿Qué tantos?

-¿Y si yo sintiera algo mas por mi senpai, si así lo fuera, qué hará al respecto?- Por fin se atreve a hablar la Chica.

-¿Juguemos limpio entonces?- Responde Rena sin titubear.

Las chicas de afuera se retorcían en muchos movimientos insonoros ante esta plática absurda. ¿Rena de verdad se estaba poniendo al nivel de Rara? Después de darse cuenta que Rena no salió, se acercaron de nuevo solo para escuchar esta barbaridad.

-¿Usted me pide a mi Jugar limpio? Eso será sencillo, porque si más no recuerdo usted tiene novio, lo sabe todo mundo, literal lo sabe.-

Y vaya que lo saben, las revistas se vendieron como pan caliente cuando se dieron a conocer esas fotografías de Rena y un súper galán, después de las entrevistas y la última donde intervino SKE en el mismo programa de televisión, todos hablaron de ello con mayor certeza. Y Rara después de escuchar aquella conversación sin querer donde Rena hablaba con Masana inconscientemente empezó a generar pensamientos conflictivos y a concluir que Rena no merece a alguien como su Senpai. Trata de entender ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jurina la ama tanto, si Rena ha demostrado todo lo contrario?

-Usted misma quería que fuera su compañera en todo momento, pero qué más da, hoy en día el pasado ya no importa.- Continuaba la niña provocando sin intensión aparente a Rena.

-Ese sujeto no es mi novio y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No es necesario alguna, creo que sabemos muy bien lo que ocurrió en el pasado.-

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que hay en el pasado?- Rena ya se veía molesta, a pesar de que se estuvo conteniendo.

-Eso es cierto, posiblemente no se mucho y la verdad no me interesa saberlo. Lo importante aquí es que yo estoy formando el presente, un presente nuevo para Jurina y para todo el grupo.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunta con evidente molestia en su rostro ahora sí sin disimular nada Rena.

-De usted, nada-

-Eso lo sé, hoy ya no puedo darte nada, pero creo que la pregunta es obvia. ¿Quieres jugar a ser grande? Seamos grandes las dos.- Las palabras de Rena son serias y Rara lo sabe, lo que no sabe es con quien se ha metido. Rena no es la misma que estuvo aquí la semana pasada. Volvió dispuesta a todo y se le nota, Rara ahora sabe que está de vuelta únicamente por Jurina.

-Bien, a decir verdad nunca creí cuestionarle esto pero, ¿de verdad le importa tanto Jurina? Estoy enterada de todo, por un accidente o por como haya sido sé lo que usted le ha hecho. Ella es mi objetivo desde que ingrese al grupo, quiero el centro y sé que la misma Jurina-san no se opondrá.-

-¿Qué?- Rena no comprende muy bien sus palabras, al parecer cuando alguien le habla de la misma forma en la que ella lo hace, enigmática, la pone una difícil situación.

-Es simple ¿No?, así funcionan las cosas aquí. Creí que usted más que nadie lo sabía y creí también que contaba con su apoyo…Sempai.-

Rena se queda indefensa mientras su compostura comienza a traicionarla mirándola con sus ojos duros y obstinados. Como si alguien hubiera tomado su manga favorito con las manos sucias. Sabe perfectamente que tiene razón, ella misma propuso miles de veces cambiar los centros. Respira profundamente por la nariz mientras aprieta los dientes.

Para Rara su corta edad no le permite ver más allá de la complejidad de esta mujer. Rena no podía aceptar todo tan fácil, pero tampoco podía negarlo, en el pasado ocurrieron muchas cosas de las cuales no le gustaría recordar y otras le encantaría volver a vivir. ¿Pero cómo puede estar segura de que esta niña de verdad tenga sentimientos fríos hacia Jurina? Aunque no todos son como ella, su frialdad hacia Jurina se notaba a kilómetros de distancia y cuando estaban juntas parecía invierno. Posiblemente en estos días Jurina le dio Razones para comportarse de esta forma, ella misma se lo dijo en una de sus discusiones.

-¿Tú crees estar lista para ser el centro?- Le dijo con la voz muy dura, pero no escucha la respuesta, pues alguien más irrumpe en la sala.

Churi por fin se decide a intervenir fingiendo que pasaban casualmente por el lugar.

-¿¡Rena!?, pero que sorpresa verte de vuelta, y veo que estas con nuestra futura Ace.- Dice Churi inmediatamente volteando a ver a Rara.

Y está, solo agacha su cabeza ante la presencia de sus senpai a quien si debe guardarles respeto, e inmediatamente se da cuenta de ello. La chica es altanera solo con Rena, no sabe exactamente que hace pero está provocando algo.

-¿¡Victoria!?- Exclama Rena con evidente sorpresa al verla entrar detrás de Churi. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte. Yo también quiero saber cómo esta Jurina además, ¿qué harías tu sin mi?-

En ningún momento se imagino que también Evan viajo con Victoria en el primer vuelo que encontraron, llegando tan solo con unas cuantas horas de diferencia. Sin embargo le da gusto verla.

-Con permiso.- Rara se retira, dando por terminada esta conversación extraña que ahora no sabe cómo afrontar después.

Las chicas la ven salir de la sala y en cuanto se cercioraron de que ya no estaba cerca la niña, hablaron de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?- Pregunto Victoria.

-No lo sé.- Responde Rena.

-Pues es muy cercana a Jurina, supongo que no le caes bien Rena.- Victoria le dice en broma y sin saber dando justo en el clavo.

-No te burles, la llamo Jurina frete a mí.- Les dice aun sintiéndose intrigada de por qué le dijo todo eso.

-¿Y no es normal?, Ah, disculpa olvidaba que para ustedes el nombre es algo muy especial.- Se corrige sola Victoria.

-¿Eh? Frente a nosotras no lo hace.- Masana se expresa un poco pensativa.

-¿No lo hace?- Rena comienza a pensar que de verdad esto es muy personal.

-¡Ay! Rena es obvio, esta chica frente a ti no tiene por qué ocultar nada.- Le dice Churi-¿Juguemos limpio? ¿Es enserio Rena?-

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.-

-En fin, Victoria nos ha dicho algo pero, ¿por qué estas de vuelta y aquí en el teatro?-

-Quiero hablar con Airin, supe que se presentaba hoy como invitada.-

-¡El Stage!- Exclama Churi poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara. Lo había olvidado. Y sale corriendo hacia donde se supone que debía estar.

-¿Qué pasa con el Stage?- Pregunta Rena.

-Se supone que hoy Churi es la encargada de supervisar a las chicas.- Le responde Masana riéndose por su simpática amiga. Viendo todas como se alejaba. –Vayamos con ella, ya no tardan en terminar.-

Ellas caminan en la misma dirección que Churi mientras compartían lo que sabían del estado de Jurina.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban seis chicas a un restaurante al gusto de todas. Simplemente para pasar un buen rato en medio de todas las tragedias que han estado sucediendo.

-¿Así que ahora tienes nuevo represéntate?- Habla Churi.

-Sí, pero no estoy libre del todo. Actualmente enfrento una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato y si el director se lo propone, todo se podría hacer público.- Dijo Rena con preocupación en sus ojos.

Anterior mente creyeron que las acusaciones intimidarían al director, pero no fue así, al menos debía pensar las cosas, mas de dos veces antes de sacar todo a la luz, ya que el también corría riesgo.

-Pero no creo que lo haga Rena.- Le dijo Victoria.

-¿Como estas tan segura?-

-A pues…- Victoria no sabía que responderle, no podía decir que Evan estaba de vuelta y que había accedido a anular el también el contrato ejerciéndole más presión al director. –A él no le combine tu representante está haciendo bien las cosas y espero que sea solo cuestión de tiempo para que obtengas tu libertad completamente.- Se limita a responderle.

-¿Por cierto, cómo fue que decidiste volver?- Pregunto Airin.

Rumbo al local de comida ella, Victoria y Churi decidieron guardar el secreto acerca de que Jurina estaba enterada de todo. Rena jamás se los hubiera permitido, pero como eso sucedió sin saber que ella tomaría la loca decisión de renunciar, no estaban muy seguras de decírselo. En esta ocasión les toca ocultarle algo a Rena.

-Pues…- Responde Rena recordando aquel momento. –Solo lo decidí, sentí como una fuerza interna me hacia desearlo.-

-Entonces si ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido, ¿usted seguiría en los Ángeles?- Donchan interviene, aun está un poco renuente con Rena.

Esa sin duda era una muy buena pregunta, a la cual todas estaban expectantes. Incluso a la misma Rena la toma desprevenida momentáneamente.

-Durante el largo viaje en el avión también me lo pregunte Donchan.- Le responde –Y no voy a negarles que el saber que Jurina tuvo el accidente ayudo pero, las palabras que me dijo ella en los casilleros yo no las comprendía y pensé en ellas todo el tiempo que dure en el occidente. De una u de otra forma hubiera encontrado la respuesta, tarde o temprano.-

-¿Y cree que Jurina-san la perdone?- Al escuchar eso Victoria, Churi y Airin voltearon a mirase en complicidad, pero no muy gustosas más bien como intentado no levantar sospechas por su preocupación.

La noche que Airin dejo a Jurina en su habitación, hizo el comentario de que Jurina no estaba muy convencida del todo. A parte de que la vio mal físicamente, estaba desconcertada. Jurina es terca cuando se lo propone y quizá ni tiempo de asimílalo, pues al día siguiente ocurrió el accidente, no saben realmente que hay en la mente de Jurina.

-No lo sé Donchan, no lo sé.- La cara de Rena lucía un poco mortificada y aunque ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, por dentro estaba desesperada por volver a ver a Jurina.

-Por cierto Donchan, Jurina me dijo que te encargo un par de trajecitos.- Dice Masana arruinando lo que era una supuesta sorpresa. –Acaso, ¿Uno de ellos es para Rara? Digo porque la chica se ha estado comportando muy extraña-

Contemplando la conversación que escucharon anteriormente entre ella y Rena, suponen que Jurina le ha dado cierta confianza a la chica.

-¿QUÉ?- Donchan y su peculiar forma de reaccionar brinca ante la pregunta.- NO, no, no para nada.- Y veía a todas partes como intentando desaparecer para no ser interrogada.

-Vamos, dínoslo, ya no importa. Jurina te dijo que dejaras de hacerlos.-

-B..bueno, no le hice caso y los termine, y no, ninguno es para Rara.-

-¿Entonces?- Cuestiona Churi verdaderamente interesada.

-Jurina-san… mnhh, m… me pidió ese favor,- Progresivamente y de forma muy chistosa comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz mientras revelaba la verdad hasta termina en simples murmuros. –quería regalarle uno… a Renporcumpleños…-

-¿Qué? Habla más fuerte Donchan.-

-Que le iba a regalar uno a Rena-san por su cumpleaños.-

-¿Eh?- Unisonoramente las chicas hacían gestos de extrañeza.

-Jurina-san, tiene una forma muy peculiar de inmortalizar momentos y cuando le pregunte por que ya no lo quería cuando me la encontré en los casilleros sola, se veía muy mal. Supongo que eso es lo que vio Rara y hablo con ella porque yo me fui a prepararme para la inauguración del nuevo proyecto. Y, por eso le pregunte eso a usted Rena –san al terminar en stage.- Dice apenada Donchan.

Ahora Rena sabía por que le hablo de esa forma en aquella ocasión y estaba más ceca de comprender el comportamiento de Rara. Definitivamente tenía mucho por hacer si quería recuperar a Jurina y decirle que la amaba no iba a ser suficiente.

-¿Donchan, aun tienes esos trajecitos?-

-Sí, pensaba regalárselos mañana que la visitemos.-

-Sabes, tengo un par de Patos de peluche ¿crees que les queden?-

-No lo sé, necesitaría verlos.-

-Pues miden aproximadamente 25 centímetros.- Responde Rena.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar Rena?- Le pregunta Victoria imaginando la respuesta, jamás había visto el lado cursi de Rena.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas el obsequio que encontraste por accidente?-

-No me digas que…-

-Sí, quiero el traje de Jurina y quiero que sea el medio de trasporte para dárselo.-

-¿Qué?- Todas las chicas presentes estaban realmente sorprendidas por eso. ¿Quién es esta Rena? Seguramente se preguntaban todas mientras esperaban su orden de takoyakis.

Sin decirse nada mas, degustaron sus bolas deliciosas de diferentes sabores y condimentos. Se dirigieron al departamento de Rena en apoyo de su cursi idea. Probaron los trajecitos y estaban hechos a la medida. Ahora todas se habían vuelto cómplices de el rumbo de esta historia.

**Al siguiente día**

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Rena despertó de su sueño, aun después de haberse obligado a dormir. Sintió unos nervios espantosos, incomparables con otros. Hoy en particular se sentía extraña porque no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que hacer. En definitiva, esto era nuevo para ella. Aunque también aprovechará para saber lo que se siente tener vacaciones de más de dos días. Sin embargo tranquila no podía estar, la lucha intensa entre demandas era cosa seria y ruega por que la suya gane contra la del director.

Había acordado con Victoria que la esperaría para ir al hospital con ella. Posiblemente otras chicas ya se encuentran en camino a su visita. Han pasado solo dos días del accidente pero fueron tan pesados que los sintió como si fueran más, para ella era como haber viajado al futuro.

Ella seguía mirando el techo de su habitación, el sol brillante le indicaba que ya pasaba de medio día. Así que se levanta y realiza sus actividades cotidianas, para distraerse de esas ansias que siente por volver a ver a Jurina aunque es consciente de que Jurina no quiere saber nada de ella.

**En el hospital de Nagoya**

Iban a dar la una de la tarde, Jurina seguía dormida, despertaba por momentos y volvía a dormir. Ya no eran necesarios los aparatos que tenía hace apenas unas horas atrás. Ahora solo tenía esa molesta jeringa en su brazo izquierdo. Le suministraban calmantes, desinflamatorios, sedantes para amortiguar el dolor de la mano, de cabeza y obligar la a dormir. Dolía y mucho, pero pudo ser peor. Los médicos de urgencias le hicieron varias suturas en cuanto llego al hospital de Tokio y bajo la advertencia de ser una Idol hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Absurdamente trataba de mantenerse despierta, realmente odia los hospitales. Pero los medicamentos eran más fuertes que ella y para el dolor que sentía, prefería dejarse vencer por ellos.

La habitación ya se encontraba con un sin fin de obsequios enviados por varios miembros de otros grupos y por su puesto de su grupo. Supo por su madre hoy en la mañana que ya se encontraba en Nagoya y ella ni cuenta se dio.

Se encontraba aparentemente dormida, cuando de pronto escucha murmullos que chistaban silencio. Apenas y abre un poco los ojos, ve como la puerta se recorre y entra una enfermera junto con varios rostros conocidos. Churi en primera fila, Masana, Sae, Kaotan, el semblante de Jurina cambia al instante y les regala una sonrisa, la mejor que tiene en el momento. Las chicas entran con varios obsequios en la mano pero dejan la puerta abierta.

Pronto se dan cuenta que alguien mas no entraba y Kaotan se regresa para casi traer a rastras a Donchan. Jurina se ríe de corazón por ver el comportamiento de sus amigas, ese comportamiento que las hace característica dentro de SKE.

-Donchan...- Dice levemente su nombre como si su lengua le pesara.

La chica entra encogida de hombros y con sus manos detrás. Ella la saluda con una leve reverencia y se para a los pies de la cama. Atenta escuchaba lo que sus senpais le contaban a Jurina y viceversa mientras la enfermera le suministraba sus medicamentos mezclados con el suero. No había que dar muchos detalles, Churi fue una de las que vio todo de cerca. Después de varios minutos transcurridos, las chicas le entregaron lo que le llevaban a Jurina y se disponían a salir pero de nueva cuenta falto una.

-¿Donchan?-

-¡Sí!- Dice la chica en un sobresalto ya de espaldas caminando detrás de las otras hacia la salida.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas detrás?-

-¿EH? ¿Eso? ¡AH! Lo siento, disculpe.- Era increíble que olvidara darle su obsequio. Las otras chicas hacían gestos divertidos, pero recordándole que es muy temerosa en presencia de Jurina. Donchan se regreso rápidamente a un costado de Jurina y en una reverencia de casi de más de 90º le ofrecía un patito de peluche con un trajecito como el que le pidió anteriormente. -¡Aquí tiene Jurina-senpai!- Exclama ella asustando a la misma Jurina y a la enfermera. Que la reprime haciéndole una seña con el dedo y un sonido que le inca que guarde silencio.

Jurina lo mira y no sabe si sonreír o llorar al tomarlo con su mano derecha, y lo veía con mucho sentimiento, pero había algo extraño.

-¿Un pato?-

-Ahh… pues si.- Le dice Donchan volviendo a su posición erguida.

-¿No es un poco extraño?- Pregunta Jurina, pero conociendo a Donchan, solo lo aceptara.

-Lo sé pero yo hubiera preferido un par de ositos pero…- Estuvo a punto de revelar algo mas e inmediatamente rectifica sintiendo la mirada de todas sobre su espalda. –…pero, pero… ¿no ha escuchado hablar del golpe de suerte?, es para la buena suerte e en este, este próximo evento que se aproxima.- Donchan trataba de ser convincente mientras las otras chicas agradecían el hecho de que Jurina careciera de esa agudeza de percepción por el momento.

-Claro, entiendo. Gracias Donchan, pero este no es mi traje.- Dijo Jurina mirándola intrigada con dificultad aun si se peleaba con sus parpados, desgraciadamente el medicamento comenzaba a hacer efecto.- Este es el traje del otro centro.-

-Lo sé.- Le responde más seria y con un sentimiento profundo de lo que está detrás de todo esto.

-Pero me dijiste que habías terminado solo el mío.- Jurina no sabía si había escuchado mal aquella ocasión por culpa de su depresión o algo mas está pasando aquí.

-Y Así es, lo termine Jurina-san, pero ese está esperando por otro final.-

Jurina no comprendía nada, pero fue muy amable con Donchan al aceptar su obsequio y a cambio regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas. Las otras chicas que estaban observando eso sabían perfectamente a que se refería la chica. El otro trajecito ya no lo tenía Donchan estaba en manos de alguien más, esperando ser el medio para entregar otro obsequio para ella. Tampoco comentaron nada de que Rena estaba en Japón nuevamente. Simplemente dejaran que todo siga su curso.

-Con permiso.- Dice Donchan al igual que las otras chicas y salen de la habitación.

Siguieron con su camino por el largo pasillo, tenían otras cosas que hacer, pronto dos figuras familiares aparecieron. Rena y Victoria venían caminando con un paso lento, al llegar hasta con ellas, pudieron ver que Rena tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- Pregunta inmediatamente Rena, sabiendo que ya la han visto.

-Entra y averígualo.- Le respondió Churi.

-Esta adormilada por los medicamentos. Puede de que ella ya este dormida de nuevo.- Responde Masana después del codazo que le dio Churi.

-Entra, te podemos asegurar que esta vez no te aventara a ninguna parte.- Vuelve a decir Churi en broma, causándole risa a Victoria. Siendo reprimidas por las miradas de las otras chicas. –Aunque quien sabe, estamos hablando de Jurina.- Esta vez recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Kaotan.

-Ve tu primero Rena.- Le dijo Victoria.

Rena tomo un respiro profundo cuando se estaba fuera de la habitación de Jurina. Estaba muerta de nervios, su boca de pronto ya no tenía saliva, sentía un opresión en su estomago y podía jurar que sus rodillas le temblaban e iban a fallarle en cualquier momento.

Cuando abre la puerta apenas para echar un vistazo, hurga un poco con sus ojos y puede ver claramente a Jurina que duerme o al menos eso parece. Rena cierra lo poco que abrió de la puerta para mirar a las otras chicas que estaban afuera dándole ánimos para entrar con ademanes muy marcados. Mas asustada no podía estar, pero toma valor y vuelve a recorrer la puerta sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. Como si fuera un gato, sigilosamente entra y gira un poco para cerrar la puerta. Cuando por fin esta frente a Jurina, su corazón acelerado se le oprime.

No es la culpable del accidente, pero sí lo es de su estado de salud físico y mental, y si bien eso lo sobrellevo Jurina, hizo que las circunstancias empeoraran. Rena permanece de pie solo mirándola, contemplando ese rostro que esta demacrado, con sus labios de un color muy tenue, no tienen ese brillo y color que los caracteriza. Sin embargo se ve tranquila y serena. No deja de ser hermosa, piensa Rena mientras escaneaba cada parte de ella. Sus ojos miran con pesar la mano izquierda completamente vendada. Si hace un poco de memoria, ella es a quien más ha visto en el hospital por accidentes así. Siempre ha estado expuesta junto con otros miembros importantes a estar en constante innovación.

Camina unos cuantos pasos más y se para a un costado de ella. Ve su mano derecha sobre su abdomen que sostenía al patito de peluche. Parece que de verdad duerme, de pronto se le resbala de la mano. Ella lo toma entre sus manos y contempla ese trajecito. Sabe de la importancia que tiene para ella ser el centro, siempre lo ha sido, y pensar en lo que le dijo Rara ayer, le hace saber que Jurina a pesar de su corta edad está lista para ser remplazada. Ha tomado esa postura desde que tomo la decisión de renunciar a su doble posición.

Coloca a un lado de Jurina al ave de peluche y contempla como duerme. Cree que es mejor volver más tarde. La mira por última vez antes de poner sus pies en marcha pero ¿acaso lo que ve en los ojos cerrados de la chica dormida es una lágrima?

Rena acerca su mano un poco dudosa de tocar su rostro, sutilmente limpia temerosa esa gota de agua salina. Jurina hace un movimiento como si fuera despertarse pero solo fue un movimiento en falso, no despierta. Ella acaricia cálidamente la mejilla mientras se sienta sobre el colchón y se inclina despacio hacia el frente sin dejar de ver su semblante dormido hasta que sus labios hacen contacto con su frente, para después separar solo un poco su cabeza y mirarla más de cerca limpiando el cabello de si frente y devolviendo su mano sobre la mejilla.

Recorre con sus ojos todo el rostro de Jurina y se siente verdaderamente mal, tonta y enojada con si misma por lastimarla tanto. Siente envidia por la forma en que Jurina enfrenta siempre las cosas, sin importarle las criticas o lo que piensen sus compañeras por la vulnerabilidad que demuestra en ciertas ocasiones, alguna vez llego a burlarse un poco de lo fácil que es hacerla llorar, por el motivo que fuera, Jurina llora dejando ver la honestidad de lo que siente. Ojala y ella tuviera la misma convicción, apenas lo está aprendiendo.

Sin embargo Jurina es fuerte, y no se cansa de demostrarlo, ella siempre cayendo pero volviéndose a levantar. Es un ejemplo para cualquier persona. Piensa Rena mientras que con su pulgar delinea delicadamente el labio inferior de Jurina únicamente contemplándola.

Se pone de pie y gira sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la salida, no tuvo suerte y la encontró dormida, volverá después. Jurina aun parece muy débil y prefiere dejarla descansar, pero cuando salió ya no había nadie fuera, ni Victoria. Saca su teléfono celular para llamarle, y sin pensarlo, su primer prueba y posiblemente la mayor de todas estaba parada justo frente a ella.

No había sabido nada de ella desde aquella llamada que hizo buscando a Jurina. Se trataba, de la madre de Jurina.

-Estas de vuelta. Rena-san- Le dijo su madre saludándola con gusto aparentemente, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente. Y el tono de su voz era serio, no como el de costumbre.

-Sí, así es.- Responde temerosa, de pronto las piernas le temblaban sin su consentimiento.

-Gracias por su visita, ¿hablo con ella?-

-No, está dormida y preferí dejarla descansar.- La voz comenzaba a fallarle a causa de los nervios y se le notaba un poco.

-¿Por qué vivió? Creí que no estaba en Japón.- Rena se sorprende por la forma en que le está hablando la señora y hay una incomodidad presente en el ambiente. De pronto siente la necesidad de preguntar si acaso Jurina le ha dicho algo de todo lo ocurrido y toma valor para hacerlo pero por algo más mamas son lo que son, le leyó la duda en su cara.

-Sí Rena-san, estoy enterada de todo.- No la dejo ni hablar como adivinando, pero más que adivinar, sabe y conoce de la vida mejor que cualquiera de estas dos chicas.

Jurina le había contado todo a su madre. No podía ocultarle nada y menos sufriendo de la forma en que lo hizo. Su madre no está muy de acuerdo con esto, pero ama a su hija como a nadie en este mundo y respeta sus decisiones. Pues son lo que la han convertido en lo que es ahora.

-¿Por qué volviste, Rena-san?- Pregunta la señora de nuevo siendo ahora más directa.

Rena se sentía intimidada y unos escalofríos helaron completamente su cuerpo, se sentía completamente descubierta y muy culpable ante su madre. Pero si quería cambiar las cosas debía comenzar por ser honesta y afrontar todo lo que se viniera encima, ella misma había decidido que no huiría nunca más.

-Por Jurina- Responde sin titubear pero aterrada por quien está frente a ella. Una bofetada seria lo menos que pudiera esperar por tal atrevimiento.

-¿La quieres?-

-La quiero.- Rena seguía fieme a su convicción, pero se moría de miedo.

-¿La amas?-

La pregunta más importante vino a la conversación, y pedía ser contestada inmediatamente y con toda honestidad. Rena la miraba completamente con susto en su cara, pero no por responderle con la verdad, si no porque ella es la madre de Jurina. Pero aun así, toma valor de donde puede y responde dispuesta a todo.

-La hago,- Respondió. –Señora, lamento mucho eso pero, la amo.- Le dijo haciendo una reverencia muy formal ante ella.

La madre de Jurina veía como Rena se disculpaba con una reverencia de 90º, pero solo la miraba duramente. La persona que tenia frete a ella, ha sido como una sombra que persigue siempre a su hija, le debe mucho pues cuido de ella en todo momento pero de eso a entregársela como mujer, no quiere siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es realmente Amor?- Pregunto viendo como volvía a su posición erguida y la miro directamente a los ojos, la miro con unos ojos obstinados y llenos de algo que solo la juventud puede ofrecer, valor y sin titubear responde.

-No lo sé, y si tuviera la respuesta no estaría hoy aquí, dispuesta darlo todo, a perderlo todo por ella. Dispuesta a verla de frente.- Respondió conforme sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Para ella tampoco ha sido fácil esta situación. -No sé si es amor verdadero ni tampoco sé si es mi único amor, lo que si se, es que no puedo, no quiero seguir sin ella. Perdóneme señora, de verdad le pido perdón.- Rena vuelve a doblegarse frente a la señora y así permanece hasta que escucha su voz, pero ahora es un poca diferente a cuando comenzó a hablarle.

-Buena chica.- La madre de Jurina sonríe al decirlo y se acerca para tomarla de un hombro con forme Rena regresaba a su anterior postura. Hoy en día el amor no tiene barreras y ella mejor que nadie lo sabe, sabe lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que se atreva a amar.

-¿Y cómo piensa lidiar con su corazón Joven? Jurina aún es muy joven, ambas son jóvenes.-

-Tampoco lo sé, pero si hay algo que me ha ensañado ella es a darlo todo, absolutamente todo. Y si ella cree que mi amor es insuficiente y decide apartarse de mi lado, entonces lo comprenderé. Hoy en día sé que me ama, incluso más de lo que yo lo hago. Es por eso que quiero intentarlo, quiero descubrirlo por mí misma. Quiero devolverle todo lo ella que me ha dado, es mi turno de demostrárselo.-

-¿Y su profesión, la carrera de ambas? Son figuras públicas, esto les va a costar caro.-

-Se cuales son las consecuencias, tampoco sé cómo voy a afrontarlo por ahora, por supuesto que lo he pensado, ella está molesta conmigo y solo pienso en cómo recuperar su confianza por ahora. Lamento sonar tan egoísta.-

-Yo tampoco sé que es lo que van a hacer, Rena. Pero yo cuidare de ella y de ti también, porque se lo que representas para Jurina. - Responde la Madre.- Si ambas se eligieron una a la otra es porque no les gustan las cosas fáciles. Ella te perdonara si de verdad es cierto lo que dices, ella lo hará.-

-¿Eh?- De pronto Rena no sabe que decir ante eso, y no comprende las palabras de la Señora Matsui.

-Con el tiempo entenderás.- La madre de Jurina se acerca ella, y le da un abrazo como si de otra hija se tratara. Da algunos pasos en señal de abandonar el pasillo, para entrar a la habitación donde está su hija. Pero se detiene. –Por cierto Rena-chan, excelente repuesta.-

Rena ve como entra de lleno y cierra la puerta, recuerda lo que iba a hacer antes de toparse con la Madre de Jurina, cuando de pronto hay un alboroto poco inusual en el cuarto de alado del de Jurina. Camina un poco hacia ellos para descubrir cuál era el motivo de que no guardaran silencio en un lugar que estrictamente debe estar silencio. No corre ningún peligro de ser descubierta, el hospital sabe quien está ahí y quienes la visitan. Hay seguridad por todo el piso para evitar fans locos o prensa. La noticia del accidente se había esparcido por todo Japón y la misma Sayenee tuvo que encerrarse en su casa para no dar entrevistas. Ahora todos sabían que Jurina se encontraba en Nagoya.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-La puerta parece estar atrancada.- Le responde una señora.

-¿Hay alguien dentro? ¡Oh!, pero si es usted.- Rena inmediatamente reconoce a la señora, es la misma del centro comercial.

-¡OH!, Señorita Matsui. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-Iremos por la llave de repuesto.- Dijeron los guardias de piso.

-Estaba de visita,- Responde ella.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Haruka, la niña que conoció la vez pasada, robo la llave de una de los vigilantes en turno, y se encerró. No quiere ver a nadie, paso lo mismo la vez que la casa hogar fue invitada al Teatro de SKE, no pudo asistir a ninguna de las presentaciones. Aquella ocasión solo puso el seguro y pudimos abrir la puerta pero esta vez se robo la llave.-

-¿Y lleva mucho tiempo ahí encerrada?-

-Como media hora. Seguramente ya hasta se quedo dormida, el medicamentó le produce sueño.-

Ya venía uno de los guardias de piso con la llave de repuesto y al abrir la puerta efectivamente estaba dómida la niña. El pequeño incidente había sido solucionado. Y todo estaba tranquilo.

La señora le conto a Rena sobre la situación crítica de Haruka y entendió porque no estuvo presente en la presentación de teatro hace apenas unos días. La enfermedad estaba deteriorando órganos vitales para ella, y comenzó a perder el control sobre sus extremidades y en ocasiones la visibilidad. Rena al escuchar eso, decide visitarla un momento.

Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, ella asoma su cabeza y si, efectivamente la niña estaba dormida y estaba de espaldas como hecha bolita. Rena entro de lleno y camino un poco hasta ella, pero la niña se dio la vuelta rápidamente, abría y entre cerraba sus ojos volviendo en sí. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Me llamo Rena, Matsui Rena y pues… entre por la ventana ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.- Le dijo mientras señalaba la venta y la puerta junto con sus palabras.

-¡RENA-SAMA!- Exclama la niña abriendo totalmente sus ojos pero no dejaba de parpadear con uno de ellos.

-Eres como un Ángel.-

-¿Tú crees?-

La niña solo asentaba con la cabeza, tenía la boca abierta, y como no iba a tenerla si tenía sentada frete a ella sobre su cama a la mismísima Rena Matsui.

-¿Sabes? Fue incomodo entrar por la ventana, agradecería mucho si me prestas las llave.-

Inmediatamente la niña en su inocencia saca la llave debajo de la almohada y se la entrega.

-Pero de todas formas deja la ventana abierta, por si se me pierde.- Obviamente no se iba a quedar con ella y debía inventarle alguna excusa.

La niña asentaba repetidas veces con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Era simplemente la felicidad de una niña. Un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Por qué está haciendo usted aquí? ¿Está enferma?- Le pregunta la niña.

-No, pero alguien a quien quiero mucho lo está y vine a visitarla. Entonces alguien me dijo que en esta habitación había una gran fan de SKE48 y no podía irme sin conocerla.-

-¿Esa soy yo?- Responde emocionada.

-Si.- Rena recuerda que no le dio el obsequio a Jurina y aun lo traía en su bolso. Eran unos caramelos que le encantan, siempre durante los ensayos o cuando memorizaba cosas llego a llamarle la atención por comer uno tras otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se los obsequia la niña y más feliz no pudo ser esa pequeña.

El celular de Rena suena y es Victoria diciéndole donde está por un mensaje de texto, la vera mas tarde para comer, pero se da cuenta que había un mensaje mas y es del señor Satsugui que la esta citando para hablar sobre su actual problema que tiro por la ventana.

-Me tengo que ir, Haruka-chan.-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Soy un ángel ¿lo olvidas?- Le respondió mientras le sonrió tiernamente a falta de no poder hacer guiños.

-¿Entonces lo sabes todo?- Pregunta asustada la niña.

-No, pero mi especialidad son los nombres.- Rena le toma la mejilla y le aprieta suavemente un cachete. –Hasta pronto.-

-¡Hasta pronto!- Exclama la niña feliz.

Rena abandona el hospital, por hoy se siente más tranquila, se dirige al punto pactado por Victoria. Y así, paso un día más para Jurina en ese hospital y para todas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Al siguiente día la mejoría en Jurina era notoria, incluso ya le habían retirado el suero la noche anterior. Ahora solo estaba bajo observación por posibles secuelas del golpe en la cabeza y rehabilitando su mano lo mejor posible, en aproximadamente ocho días debía estar en el escenario en ese gran evento y por ningún motivo iba a perdérselo.

Akimoto le había advertido que únicamente participaría si mostraba un mejoría mayor al 90% a la cual Jurina se está esforzando por alcanzar.


	18. -Un solo corazón-

PERDER PARA GANAR

-Capitulo 17-

-Un solo corazón.-

A estas alturas Jurina ya había recibido todo tipo de visitas, algunas fugaces como la de Mariko, y otras más permanentes como la de su madre que ha estado con ella en todo momento. La mayoría de las chicas no tiene mucho tiempo de sobra pero siempre tratan de hacerle saber a Jurina que cuenta con ellas y que SKE está en buenas manos, ahora ya podía usar su celular.

Ella se encontraba leyendo algunas hojas que le había entregado Yuasa acerca de los cambios generados a partir del accidente. La cantidad de intervenciones para ella se redujeron solo para lo necesario y el concierto posterior al evento fue cancelado hasta nuevo aviso. De alguna forma era reconfortante saberlo, solo debía preocuparse por el concierto de apertura y estar al 99.9% en su bienestar físico aparte de apoyar a sus compañeras durante el evento.

Mientras ella leía con atención las hojas, se percata que ha comenzado a llover y por el ruido que se escucha del golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana, hay mucho viento también. Ella mira hacia la venta pero dirige su mirada al patito de peluche que tenia a un lado al entrar en su campo de visión, no pudo evitarlo, le recordó a Rena y de cómo éste, en su versión de tela se parece mucho al que le regalo en su primera cita, y por si fuera poco lleva el que pudo ser su traje si no se hubiese graduado aún. Al verlo vuelve a ella la duda, ¿por qué un pato?

No había pensado en ella, había estado mas inconsciente que consiente, apenas hoy, después de tres días redujeron la cantidad y algunos medicamentos. Al menos ya no la obligaban a dormir. Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, simplemente trato de no hacerlo, pensar en ella le causaba dolor de cabeza y ansiedad. Después de lo que hablo con Airin, teniendo más tiempo ahora para pensarlo, tenía una culpa enorme por sus palabras y por su actitud. Pero al mismo tiempo siente que no ha hecho nada malo ¿Por qué debía sentirse mal? Después de todo, sentía un fuerte dolor cada que pensaba en esa chica, un dolor que la hacía enojar, no le recrimina los hechos, le recrimina la forma en la que ella afronta las cosas, una actitud que a través de los años no sabe qué nombre darle, solo sabe que nunca conoció a la verdadera Rena Matsui.

Entonces, si ahora cree desconocerla, ¿a quién ama? Entre más piensa más se aleja de tener una respuesta, por eso decide evitar esos pensamientos. Sabiendo que ella está ahora muy lejos disfrutando de su gran vida, ella decide seguir con su camino de igual forma.

Comienza sentir mucha sed, pero su madre no está cerca por ahora y a pesar de su vestimenta ella puede salir de su habitación a la maquina más cercana. Podría pedírselo a la primera enfermera que viera y se lo llevarían hasta su cama, pero teniendo la oportunidad de escapar por un momento de ahí, prefiere caminar un poco.

Ahora su pequeño problema radica en que no tiene monedas, busca en su bolso que su madre le llevo con sus cosas. Así que toma un billete, el de denominación más chica dispuesta a buscar que alguien se lo cambie.

Es agradable sentir el piso bajo sus pies, le cuesta un poco de trabajo aun mantener el equilibrio, pero su estabilidad vuelve en seguida en cuanto dio sus primeros pasos a la puerta. Sus manos toman la manija y la recorre lo suficiente para salir, primero asoma la cabeza asegurándose de no encontrarse con enfermeras regañonas que si la ven seguro la mandan de nuevo a su cama.

Emprende su camino por el pasillo largo y muy blanco, tiene que aceptar que la luz le molesta y eso no parece ser buena señal. No está muy lejos de su habitación cuando una corriente de aire frio la hace voltear a una de las habitaciones que tenia la puerta abierta. Son días de extremo calor, pero cuando llueve la temperatura cambia al grado de hacer sentir el ambiente frio. Se da cuenta que la ventana está abierta y que también el viento es muy fuerte como para hacer entrar a la lluvia. Se asoma a la habitación y solo hay una pequeña niña dormida. Entra y camina directamente hacia la ventana cerrándola.

-¿Qué haces?- Se escucha la voz de la pequeña niña a adormilada pero reclamándole su acción. A pesar de que Jurina tuvo mucho cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido. La pequeña se despertó.

-Ah…pues está lloviendo y entra viento frio y agua... ¿No te molesta?-

-No, ábrela.- La niña hacía gestos como abriendo y cerrando sus parpados mientras hablaba con la persona que había entrado. Pero solo podía distinguir un atuendo grisáceo.

-¿Por qué?- Le cuestiona Jurina con intriga a la petición de la niña.

-Si no la abres mi ángel no podrá entrar.-

Jurina al escuchar eso no sabía que decir, su semblante era de rareza total. Tal vez la niña esta demente, o de otra forma la pequeña puede ver espíritus. Se asusta por eso y comienza a intentar abandonar esa habitación dando pasos lentos y pequeños de costado. Tenía muchos pensamientos conflictivos pero una pregunta de la niña los disipa.

-¿Tú también eres un ángel?-

-¿Qué?..ahh…¿Te parece que lo sea?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Prende la luz por favor, no puedo distinguirte.-

-Jurina voltea a todas partes y todas la luces del lugar estaban encendidas.- Se pregunta en su interior si ésta niña es ciega.

-¿Qué es lo que ves niña?-

-Solo tu silueta. ¿Puedes encender la luz?- Le repite.

Lo que Jurina sospecha no tiene sentido porque parece que la pequeña no está enterada de que podría estar quedándose ciega.

-Lo haría, pero ¿sabes? Hay tormenta eléctrica y creo que se fue la luz, pero en cuanto la restablezcan la prenderé.- Le dijo su mejor excusa mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-Gracias. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres una enfermera? ¿Doctora? ¿Un espíritu?-

-¿Qué?- Jurina se asusta un poco por lo ultimo -Mmm, para ser muy pequeña haces demasiadas preguntas, aunque pude haber sido un espíritu ahora que lo pienso…- Le dice Jurina sentándose en el borde de la cama a un lado de ella intentando ser amigable con la pequeña. No ha hablado con nadie desde ayer que la visitaron sus compañeras. - Su vista cae a la mesita que tiene a un lado y ve una bolsa de sus dulces favoritos. -¿Niña, como conseguiste esos dulces?- Le pregunta intrigada ya que de esos solo hay en Tokio.

-Me los dio un ángel.- La niña toma el paquete entre sus manos y le ofrece la bolsa. -¿Quieres?-

-¿Un ángel? Ah, no ahora no gracias.-

-Sí.- Afirma segura la niña y Jurina agradece que no le vea bien al rostro, la cara que está haciendo de incredulidad le ofendería.

-Y, ¿Cómo es ese ángel?-

-Es hermosa, porque es niña, bueno una mujer. Es muy famosa, huele muy bien, es como un princesa y tiene su cabello laaaargo largo de color negro muy brillante, es delgada y de piel muy blanca y suave. Viendo tu silueta es como de tu tamaño.-

-Niña, ¿quién es tu ángel?- La descripción que dice la niña le intriga de verdad, es muy parecida a alguien que conoce pero, hay tantas personas en este mundo. Ayer creyó sentir su presencia pero no es posible, incluso pudo percibir su aroma, pero ella está en América. No sabe cómo pero logro meterse en sus sueños y hacerla tener una mala experiencia dentro de ellos.

-Lo siento no puedo revelártelo ¿Quién eres tú?- Le dijo muy misteriosa la niña.

-Lo siento no puedo revelártelo.- Le dijo en el mismo tono de misterio. –Te propongo algo, si tú me dices quien es tu ángel te diré quien soy yo.-

-Mmm. Bueno pero no se lo digas a nadie.-

-Te lo prometo.-

-Mi ángel se llama Matsui Rena. Y vino ayer y me regalo esos dulces.-

-¿Qué?- Jurina no podía creer lo que escucho, –¿R…Rena?- murmura, exactamente como paso y ¿desde cuándo Rena entra por las ventanas? –¿Rena, dijiste Rena?-

-Sí.- Afirma la niña y Jurina cree que miente, pero la sensación de ayer fue muy real, ¿Qué tendría que hacer Rena con esta pequeña? Ahora los duces tienen mucho sentido y si es verdad lo que dice, ¿los dulces eran para ella?, y de verdad estuvo ayer en la habitación. –Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.-

Pero de pronto Jurina se queda sin habla, hace movimientos con su boca pero las palabra son salen, traga saliva y trata de asimilar lo que ha dicho la niña y la visita que no recibió por estar sedada. No fue un sueño, la sensación de la mano en su mejilla fue verdad, pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo…yo…- Solo tartamudeaba por la impresión –, yo soy, Matsui… Jurina…- Dice en pausa pero no por hacerla de emoción si no porque no comprende que es lo que está pasando.

-¿¡EHH!? ¿¡Jurina-Sama!?-

-Si.- Inmediatamente ve como los ojos de la niña se llenan de lágrimas. Y su llanto progresivamente aumenta.

-¿Eh?, espera niña, no llores.- Jurina no sabía qué hacer ¿es más, ni siquiera supo que hizo?

-¿Tan temprano y ya estás haciendo llorar a los niños?-

Jurina gira rápidamente su cabeza hacia la puerta, con la niña llorando frente a ella, su cara era de incomprensión y lo fue aun más al ver quien estaba parada ahí.

-¿Victoria?-

-La misma.- Le responde desde la puerta y se acerca a ellas ayudándole a la pequeña a limpiar sus lágrimas parándose aun lado de la cama.

-Yo no le hice nada.- Dijo asustada Jurina. –¿Es cierto que Rena está de vuelta?- Viendo a Victoria ahí, todo era más evidente, pero aun no estaba segura.

-Lo sé, ¿por qué lloras pequeña?- Le dijo pero no le respondió la otra pregunta porque inmediatamente la niña comenzó a dar la razón de su llanto entre balbuceos y ambas voltearon a mirarla.

-Porque ~uuuuh~, ella ~ Jurina –Sama~uuuuuh~,- Decía entre sollozos muy chistosos. –Ella~ es de SKE~uuuuuh~…..-

-¿Me conoces?- Le pregunto Jurina con una voz muy dulce acercándose más a ella escurridizamente hasta casi quedar en frete de su rostro. La niña anteriormente le dijo que no podía distinguirla bien, así que se acerco lo más que pudo.

-¿Y solo lloras por eso?- Vuelve a preguntar Victoria.

-NO~uuuuuh.-

-¿Entonces?- Jurina le tomo la cabeza en un gesto muy cálido olvidando su pregunta viendo e intentando que dejara de llorar.

-Jurina-Sama es mi Oshimeeeeen~~uuuuh~…-

Jurina volteo a ver a Vitoria la cual tenía una expresión de diversión. La niña controla su llanto y su emoción. Para pedirle algo a Jurina.

-¿Puedo tocarte?-

-Aah…pues, supongo…claro.-

Una de las pequeñas manitas de la niña tocaba muy apenas como si de un cristal se tratara, con sus dedos delgados la mejilla de Jurina. Pero efectivamente ella no podía verla bien. – ¿No ha regresado la luz?- Decía mientras delineaba a hora con ambas manos la cara de su Oshimen. Aquella escena era muy tierna y conmovedora ante los ojos de Victoria.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunta Jurina mirándola verdaderamente con impotencia, nunca le había sucedido nada como esto.

-Haruka.-

En ese momento entro una enfermera y Jurina sabe que es hora de irse.

-Bueno, Haruka-chan me tengo que ir pequeña.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma?-

-Sí, y escapo de su habitación por eso vine a buscarla.- Le respondió Victoria en su lugar.

-Bueno.- Dijo tristemente la niña. – ¿Y tú quien eres?-

-Yo soy amiga, de tu ángel.-

-¿Amiga de Rena-san?-

-Así es.-

-Te prometo que mañana te visito.- Le dijo Jurina muy segura atrayendo su atención de nueva cuenta.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, es una promesa, pero ni creas que voy a entrar por la ventana.-

La niña sonríe mientras la enfermera suministra medicamentos y ellas salen de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacías con esa pequeña?-

-No lo sé, iba por un jugo porque tengo sed, entonces pase por ahí y solo entre porque la ventana estaba abierta y entraba viento, parecía dormida pero no lo estaba y termine hablando con ella. Pero dime, ¿es verdad que Rena está de vuelta?-

-No te lo voy a negar.-

-¿Por qué volvió? Y ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Por cosas que pasan en esta vida, y vine a visitarte, aunque no lo creas estamos preocupados por ti- Le responde.

-No juegues con migo, dime la verdad.-

-No lo hago, por cierto la enfermera preguntaba por ti y te está esperando, yo te traeré el jugo, vuelve a tu habitación y enseguida regreso, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu jugo?-

-De naranja-

-Bien enseguida vuelvo.- Victoria se asegura de que Jurina vuelva a su cama.

Mientras tanto ella ya dentro de su habitación pocos minutos después de que se fue la enfermera, se preguntaba qué rayos fue eso que sucedió allá afuera. Y por que Rena estaba involucrada, a pesar de lo que le dijo Victoria aun no puede creer que esta de vuelta, además después de todo siente que no es la primera vez que ve a la pequeña. Escucha que tocan la puerta y ella da la indicación de que entre sin importar el quien pudiera ser, supone que es Victoria. Su cara se sorprende por ver quien esta deslizando la puerta pero frunce el seño enseguida.

-Hola.- Se asoma un chico muy conocido con un patético ramo de flores blancas como las que ella le regalo a Rena la vez que todo se descompuso.

-¿Bradford? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta con molestia y sorprendida.

-Evan, solo dime Evan por favor. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-No.- responde de mala forma y el chico no esperaba menos.

-Solo 10 minutos-

-No. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?-

-¿5?-

-No-

-Lo siento, debo pasar.- Evan cierra la puerta y camina hasta la cama de Jurina parándose a un lado dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Te traje este pequeño ramo de flores ¡y!, esta vez si son para ti.- Decía haciendo pequeños movimientos torpes y señalándolas.

-Déjalas ahí.- Le responde de mala gana indicándole donde con un movimiento de cabeza.

El chico daba pasos torpes como si estuviera de verdad nervioso, cosa que le parece un poco gracioso a Jurina pero no caerá bajo el encanto. Después de la misma forma torpe vuelve a un lado de ella.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Por segunda vez le pregunta. Jurina evadía cualquier pregunta de él y volvía a cuestionar su presencia.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Si te digo que no de todas formas lo harás ¿Siempre eres así de insistente?- Le pregunta tratando de no ser tan grosera, para Jurina en estos momentos las cosas más raras no podían estar.

-En esta vida Matsui, hay que insistir de lo contrario no llegamos a donde queremos.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Vuelve a preguntar resignada de que el chico no se ira.

-Supe que te habías accidentado y quise venir a verte, pero no me mal interpretes. Tampoco estoy aquí para pelear Matsui.-Dice de la forma más honesta.-… caray son tan iguales que de verdad me asusta.- Murmura-

-Sí, claro y quieres que te crea que has venido solo a eso.- Jurina no creía en nada de lo que el chico le decía.

-Pues aunque no lo hagas si…- Le contesta Evan agachando un poco su cabeza, estaba nerviosos y desanimado. El hombre se está tragando su orgullo por cada palabra que dice.

-No te vez bien.- Jurina lo observa de arriba abajo y veía como se movía ansioso en la silla.

-Tu tampoco ¿Importa como veo para que accedas a hablar conmigo?- Le dice honestamente mirándola a la cara.

-Yo tengo un motivo para verme mal, ¿pero tú? ¿Sucedió algo con…Rena?-

El chico ríe un poco irónico al escuchar el nombre de Rena. -Quién lo diría hablando de esto contigo.-

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras Bradford.-

-Todo con Rena está bien, no como yo quisiera pero bien.-

-Claro, y supongo que vienes a presumirme que ella te eligió a ti.- Le responde con un poco de tristeza pero sin mostrarle debilidad.

-No, ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Japón.-El chico sonríe, en un gesto de incredulidad. –WMatsui...- Murmura y suspira profundamente – Dime. ¿Soy tan poco hombre?-

Jurina se sorprende por lo que le dice y lo hace aún más por esa pregunta, y entre mas pasa el tiempo es menos la comprensión a lo que le está sucediendo. Prefiere estar sedada y tranquila sin ver a nadie.

-Eso no sabría decírtelo.-Le responde.

-¿Sabes?, yo tenía una hermosa mujer como novia, incluso pensábamos en formar una familia. Pero me dejo…,- Evan denotaba una gran melancolía, Jurina era testigo de cómo se derrumba un hombre. –me dejo porque yo quería seguir mi sueño el cual ella no pudo soportar. Me dijo que me moriría de hambre si pensaba dedicarme a la actuación. Supongo que en todas partes es igual, llegar a la fama cuesta, brillar es difícil y si lo logramos, perdemos muchas cosas en el camino. Después me entere de que andaba con un actor más grande que yo y más famoso en aquel entonces. Me jure que jamás volverá a darle todo a una mujer pero conocí a Rena, y ahora no soy competencia ni para una mujer.-

-Pero que estás diciendo Evan, ella te quiere. De lo contrario no hubiera elegido eso.- Diciendo por primera vez su nombre y aceptando que él es un buen partido y cumpliendo su palabra de respetar las decisiones de la otra chica.

-Ella, ella no me eligió a mí, se eligió a si misma Jurina, pero es increíble lo que es capaz de hacer por amor. Te envidio...-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella no me quiere y estoy muy lejos de ser su amigo. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?-Jurina niega con la cabeza en respuesta. – Ella te Ama a ti, a pesar de todo.- Al decir esto Jurina se sorprende como frente a ella está viendo por primera vez a un hombre casi llorar por amor. Lo vio tantas veces en películas que siempre pensaba en que no debería de terminar así. Pero en esta ocasión es ella quien está del otro lado y este triste joven ¿Se está dando por vencido?

-Tienes que hacer mucho más para convencerme de lo contrario.- Le dijo aún duramente Jurina cuando sintió que la molestia de tenerlo en su habitación la abandono.

-No me dejaras las cosas fáciles, ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué paso con tu insistencia y perseverancia?-

-Aprendí que no funciona con las Matsui.- El chico se queda pensativo y por segunda vez Jurina veía 100% honestidad en él. –Es una chica maravillosa,- Dice la nada –algo cruda, fría incluso más que el Ártico y mira que he estado ahí. Es terca, obstinada, no es fácil pero es una gran mujer. Es apasionada en lo que hace, te cautiva cuando esta sobre el escenario. Es fuerte, inteligente, independiente y tiene una mano muy dura.- Terminaba de decir su descripción de Rena mientras se tomaba la mandíbula.

-Ha, dime lo a mí.- Murmura ella mientras volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado recordando inmediatamente lo que le sucedió a ella.

-¿Has sentido… su mano…?- Pregunto Evan curioso sin atreverse a terminar pero apuntando tímidamente su mentón.

-Lo hizo. Si te refieres a que si me golpeado, lo hizo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando ella anuncio su graduación, pasaba de media noche así que la vi hasta el día siguiente, discutimos, la insulte y me insulto. Fue una pelea como ninguna otra y me dio una bofetada.- Le cuenta esa pequeña parte de la historia. –Aun no éramos nada más que simples compañeras de trabajo, negándose a aceptar que algo más nos unía, por si te lo preguntas. ¿A ti te ha dado una dado una bofetada?- Le pregunta con curiosidad, porque veía que se llevaban bien.

-Ella, lo hizo. Varias veces por intentar besarla, cuando lo logre me arrepentí en seguida. Ese Día que entraste al camerino, ella ya me había golpeado.- Jurina amplía sus ojos al escuchar eso. – Pero yo como todo hombre orgulloso la volví a besar a la fuerza y fue cuando tú entraste. De verdad, siento mucho eso, Matsui-san-

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Vaya que las Matsui son difíciles. ¿Cómo lo hacen?- Se preguntaba el chico en medio de su seriedad mas para sí mismo que para Jurina –Ella te ama.- Dijo con voz clara y firme.

-¿Eh?-

-Por encima de mí, por encima de sus sueños, más que a ella misma. Te ama Jurina.- El chico se pone de pie y hace una reverencia un poco torpe y tosca. Lo que Jurina seguía con la mirada –Perdóname. - Y regresa a su postura inicial. – Debo irme, me has dado más de minutos de los que te pedí.- El chico se aproxima a la puerta pero Jurina lo detiene.

-Espera.- Dice –¿Por qué vienes a decirme todo eso?-

-Porque es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de causar tanto daño. Porque Jurina Matsui me enseño que dejar libre a alguien también es una forma de amar. Y porque aunque no lo creas la quiero, pero no tanto como tú la amas.- El hace un movimiento para salir pero se vuelve a detener.

-Dime la verdad, ¿por qué estas de vuelta en Japón?-

-Es cierto que vine a visitarte, también es cierto que quería disculparme pero, la razón más grande por la que estoy aquí es, para devolverle su libertad a Rena.-

-¿Qué?- De verdad Jurina no entendía que estaba sucediendo y sus ojos miraban a todas partes como si reflejara con ellos la confusión en su cabeza.

-Por cierto Jurina,- Habla el chico llamando de nuevo su atención al decirle solo su nombre. – ¿No las tiraras a la basura, verdad?-

Jurina desde su cama en medio de toda su sorpresa, recordó el por qué se lo dice, y sonrió ampliamente con un poco de vergüenza, por primera vez también el chico puede ver la hermosa sonrisa de aquella chica, un poco demacrada aún, pero no por nada Rena adora esa sonrisa.

-Gracias, Evan.- Jurina niega con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, permiso.- El chico vuelve a inclinarse y esta vez lo hace mejor. La mira por última vez y ondeando su mano desaparece.

Jurina se queda verdaderamente sorprendida por esa visita. Primero la niña, Victoria y después él ¿Quien sigue? Jurina ve aquel patético ramo de flores blancas, sin pensarlo se levanta y va hacia ellas. Toca los pétalos con las yemas de los dedos, mientras piensa en lo que le ha dicho el chico. No sabe si creer en él, la inseguridad dentro de sí misma le está empezando a pesar y el sentimiento de culpa crece cada vez más.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta y ella solo gira un poco su cabeza mientras seguía acariciando aquellas flores blancas.

-Adelante.- Dice.

-Perdón por la intromisión.-

Jurina agranda sus ojos y gira rápidamente sobre sus pies, es ella. Rena Matsui está parada ahí, en la entrada de la habitación y con el jugo de naranja en sus manos.

-¿Re…Rena?...-Murmura tratando de no verse frágil ni débil ante ella, su simple presencia le corta la respiración. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que ayer estuvo con ella mientras estaba sedada.

La otra chica tiembla al escuchar la voz de Jurina decir su nombre y camina hasta ella quedando justo enfrente guardando una distancia prudente.

-Jurina.- Dice simplemente su nombre también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestiona inmediatamente y pareciera que no le agrada verla, pero más que nada, es la pena por lo que ella pudo sentir ayer a pesar de su adormecimiento y el hecho de no tener sus pensamientos claros le hacía tener una actitud temerosa que cualquiera confundiría con molestia.

-Vine visitarte, ayer también lo hice pero estabas dormida, me alegra verte mejor hoy.- Le responde.

-¿Desde cuándo volviste?- Jurina evade esa respuesta con otra pregunta, pues solo ella sabía lo ocurría en su mente en ese momento (ayer).

-Hace tres días ¿Cómo te sientes?- La voz de Rena era en extremo de preocupación y muy tranquila.

La pequeña conversación fluía normal, era extraño ambas no sabían que hacer o como actuar, la última vez que se vieron discutieron muy fuerte. Jurina parpadeaba varias veces, la enfermera acababa de darle el medicamento. De pronto, mirándola de frente, recuerda las palabras de Airin y vuelve a su cama para evadir a Rena.

No sabe qué decir, ni siquiera sabe que es lo que siente o si siente algo. Sus remordimientos mas su malestar, mas sus sentimientos encontrados que habían estado dormidos junto con ella, la abruman. Solo sabe que no estaba lista para ver de nuevo a Rena, no tuvo tiempo de asimilar toda esa información que se le vino encima, es mas no había pensado en ello hasta hoy y prefirió dejarlo de lado.

-Siento un poco de dolor y estoy comenzando sentir el cuerpo un poco a adormecido.- Contestó su pregunta recostándose nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Rena se acerca a un lado de la cama y permanece de pie.

-No lo sé – Responde pensativa peleando con sus párpados –Lo último que recuerdo es que me sostenía fuertemente de uno de los cables cuando mi broche de seguridad se rompió y una de las cuerdas se venció. Sentía que mi brazo se quemaba y se desgarraba, pero no podía soltarme… Sayanee me ayudo y también cayó conmigo.- De pronto hay imágenes que invaden su cabeza, comienza a recordar y es doloroso, no tanto por lo sucedido físicamente le duele la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero ahora estas bien.- Interrumpe Rena lo pensamientos que veía en Jurina le causaban confusión y recordar parecía que le regresaba el dolor. –Eso es lo que importa.-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-A veces ocurren cosas que están fuera de nuestra comprensión.- Responde pensando en cómo se han dado las cosas, y como es que hoy esta parada frente a Jurina sintiéndose toda estúpida y mas que nerviosa.

-Volviste.- Jurina aun no salía del asombro, y no podía creer en todo lo que le había pasado en menos de una hora.

-Así es.-

-¿Por qué volviste?-

-Porque debía hacerlo.-

-Seguramente volverás a irte.-

-Eso depende.-

-¿De qué depende?-

-De ti.- Ambas se miran y permanecen en silencio, pero Rena no puede sostenerle la mirada. Esta consciente del daño que le hizo y aun puede verlo en sus ojos cansados. –¿Cuándo dejaras de sobre esforzarte y exigirte de mas?- Hace esa pregunta para disipar un poco el ambiente tenso que se genero a raíz de su respuesta.

-No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi naturaleza.- Responde mirando hacia otro lado evitando ver la figura de Rena. –¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué?-

-¿Por qué todos de pronto están aquí?-

-Bueno, no se a que te refieres con todos, pero creo que ante todo somos amigas, y siempre me he preocupado por ti.-

-Tu forma de preocuparte es muy extraña.- Dice con ironía sin voltear a verla.

Rena le ofrece el Jugo abierto para que Jurina lo beba. Jurina lo toma con su mano sana pero aun así no la mira, y bebe un poco de él. Ahora sabe que Victoria esta detrás de todo esto y quien sabe quien más. Jurina parecía cada vez más somnolienta y Rena sin saber que más decir decide retirarse cuando Jurina termino su Jugo.

Se pone de pie y hace una pequeña reverencia. –Me voy, descansa.- Gira sobre sus pies, pero Jurina la detiene.

-Espera.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Rena, ¿alguna vez has pensado en el fracaso?-

-No.- Responde segura, mientras mira como Jurina cierra sus ojos. – Te dejo descansar, volveré luego.- Al decir eso ya no escucho respuesta de la otra joven y solo sale de la habitación.

La visita no fue como la esperaba, pero tampoco esperaba mucho. Jurina parece seguir molesta con ella pero Rena no va rendirse. Cuando sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta se recarga en ella. Recarga su cabeza también y mira momentáneamente el techo.

-Te mentí Jurina, te volví a mentir, pienso a diario en el fracaso.- Diciéndolo mas como en un susurro, empuja su cuerpo para seguir con su marcha y retirarse del lugar preguntándose dentro de ella, ¿Por qué Jurina le hizo esa pregunta?

Realmente ella solo quería saber que estaba bien, y aunque la actitud de Jurina fue muy dócil no quiso aprovecharse y darle más pretextos y excusas. Está decidida a demostrarle cuanto es lo que ella la ama, no más palabras, no más promesas

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Jurina aun se encontraba un poco despierta y pensaba inevitablemente en todo, en las palabras de Airin, las fotos, Evan, conforme su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse por los medicamentos que antes tomo. Rena la ha herido de todas las formas posibles en todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerla. La ha hundido en la más profunda de sus depresiones, en la mayor de las desesperaciones. La ha llevado a la locura total y la ha llevado también al éxtasis.

Ahora que sabe toda la verdad, comienza a sentir que es ella quien no quiere arrebatarle los sueños a Rena. Tiene que aceptar que tenerla de vuelta, enfrente de ella le acaba de generar no miedo, pánico. Es ella quien se siente culpable, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado en aquel entonces, si hubiera entendido lo que trataba de decirle, posiblemente juntas podían encontrar una solución. Pero en vez de eso decidió ir al extremo irracionalmente con su petición, se dejó dominar por sus sentimientos enfureciéndose y sin importarle, la obligo a decidir. ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Si Rena renunció sus sueños como se lo dijo Evan, qué es lo que debe hacer?

-_-_-*Cuatro días después*-_-_-

Un nuevo día para Jurina, y ella seguía encerrada en ese hospital, pero no estaba sola. Cuando nadie la vigilaba ella iba a la habitación de la pequeña niña y platicaba con ella. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para investigar por qué estaba ahí y a estas alturas ya sabía de las condiciones de Haruka y más que sentir lástima por ella siente la necesidad de hacer lo que esté en sus manos para que esa niña sonría, una de sus satisfacciones fue ver el rostro de la pequeña cuando por fin pudo verla claramente.

Desde que se entero que es su favorita del grupo y que conoce al grupo. Se ha vuelto más cercana a la niña. Supo que la enfermedad de la pequeña le estaba deteriorando lentamente los órganos vitales, una de las señales del avance de la enfermedad era la perdida de la vista gradualmente. Las posibilidades de salvarla se volvían cada vez más remotas.

Eran las dos de la tarde, Yuasa le acababa de informar a Jurina que esta misma tarde dejaría el hospital, el se encontraba realizando los papeleo necesarios junto con el señor Satsugui, mientras ella mataba el tiempo con su nueva amiga.

Rena había llegado a la habitación de Jurina a sabiendas de que hoy la darían de alta, solo quería visitarla de nuevo y hacerle saber que es enserio lo que le ha dicho, y si bien no tiene asuntos pendientes, sus decisiones tuvieron consecuencias y muy graves. Por ahora tenía claro lo que quería a pesar de que sus problemas fiscales se hacen cada vez más grandes. Ya comenzaban a circular rumores en Japón de su reciente escándalo en los Ángeles y solo ruega por que no sea revelado el verdadero motivo de la renuncia, afortunadamente aun no sabían que ella había dejado los Ángeles a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Ha estado en constantes reuniones con Satsuigui, su actual representante y acababa de enterarse que aparte de trabajar para SKE, es miembro de una de las agencias más importantes de todo Japón. Solo debía resolver su situación legal para poder volver a trabajar libremente, el señor Satsugui ya tenía varios proyectos en puerta para ella.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Jurina, no estaba. Eso le sorprendió sin duda, unas risas algo sordas se escuchan en la habitación posterior y reconoce en ellas la de Jurina y su voz de niña chiqueada. Camina y la puerta está abierta así que solo asoma un poco la cabeza y efectivamente estaba Jurina dentro. Está Jugando memorias con la niña y por increíble que parezca le va ganando la pequeña. Rena deja ver todo su cuerpo desde la entrada y observa con atención recargada en el marco, el juego de aquellas dos niñas.

-¡Mi ángel!- Grita la niña minutos segundos después.

Jurina voltea junto a la pequeña Haruka, efectivamente le decía la verdad y Rena de verdad estuvo hace algunos días con ella.

El sueño de todo fan se estaba haciendo realidad en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital y a pesar de que solo es una niña, tener a las dos Matsui en su habitación es lo mejor que le puede pasar en su corta vida.

Una enfermera entra y las saluda, no sin antes regañar a su paciente mas difícil, Matsui Jurina. Pero la regañaba en broma en estos días se acostumbro a verla por ahí con la niña. Llaga para darle los medicamentos a la pequeña y hacerle su revisión médica. Ella no quiso despedirse aun definitivamente, así que solo la dejara por un momento saliendo ambas de la habitación y entrando a la suya.

Yuasa venia entrando justo detrás de ellas, y se sorprende un poco por verlas juntas. También entra la madre de Jurina que le lleva su ropa. Es momento de irse, le notifica Yuasa. Abandonan la habitación para dejar que Jurina se cambie de ropa, su madre pareció leerle la mente, le llevo su chamarra de piel favorita.

Mientras esperan afuera, Yuasa le pide a la Madre ir a firmar algunas cosas a la recepción. Ella, le encarga a Rena que cuide de Jurina para que no se vaya antes, conociendo lo ansiosa que es cada que abandona un hospital, es capaz de irse sin avisar.

Después de un tiempo considerable Rena toca la puerta y Jurina le da el pase. Comprueba que esté completamente vestida y entra de lleno. Ella se estaba atando sus zapatos sentada en la silla.

-Tu madre me dijo que te digiera que tardara un poco, fue a firmar unas hojas a recepción.- Le dice acercándose a ella.

-mmh, creo que aprovechare para despedirme de Haruka.- Jurina se levanta inmediatamente con un movimiento brusco evitando que se acerque demasiado y Rena lo nota. Pero levantarse de esa forma le provoca un mareo momentáneo al cual reacciona Rena tomándola rápidamente y con cuidado de los hombros.

-¿Segura estas bien?- Le pregunta preocupada.

-Si.- Responde evadiendo la mirada tan cercana de Rena volteando hacia otro lado.

-¿Estás segura de que no engañaste a los médicos para que te dieran de alta?- Rena no quería ofenderla con el comentario, pero Jurina es Jurina y es capaz de eso y más.

-Por supuesto que no, - Se zafa sutilmente de las manos de Rena. –Yo no miento.- El tono en el que lo dijo fue repentinamente inesperado para Rena, después de la plática de hace algunos días no se lo esperaba.

Ella camina hacia la puerta tratando de salir lo antes posible de ahí y evitar lo que siente cada que la ve. Dejando a Rena de espaldas, su mano recorre la puerta para salir, pero lo inevitable estaba ante sus ojos.

-Me quedare aunque no me quieras cerca, Jurina.- La voz de Rena era dura y muy segura.

Jurina detiene sus pasos que la llevarían con la otra niña en seco, dejando entre abierta la puerta. Gira con temor su cuerpo y solo ve la espalda de Rena después de escuchar lo que le dijo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le pregunto sin saber qué hacer ante esto que no se imagino que sucediera tan pronto.

Rena solo giro un poco su cabeza y alcanzaba a ver la silueta de Jurina que le hacia ese pregunta a un lado de la puerta. Un poco desconcertada, pues ella no sabe que Jurina está enterada de todo, absolutamente de todo.

-¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me pidió, no,- Da la vuelta para mirarla de frente –quien me exigió que aceptara por primera vez en mi vida lo que realmente deseaba?-

Jurina tiembla al escuchar eso, es exactamente lo que no quería oír. La mezcla de emociones y sentimientos dentro de ella era tan grande que no sabía que fuera humanamente posible soportar. El lenguaje corporal de ambas iba en contra de su voz, había mucha tención entre ellas, pero solo lo demostraban en un tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué es eso que deseas?- Pregunta un poco temerosa, aun no está completamente segura de que Rena se capaz de sostenerla a ella y sostener una relación, pero con lo que sabe y lo que su mente la ha torturado hasta ahora, es ella quien no se siente capaz de muchas cosas. Aparte, su miedo es cada vez mayor porque Rena siempre parece hacer las cosas a medias. Puede recordar claramente aquella noche que llego empapada a su casa y aparentemente fue sincera, la sedujo, pero al día siguiente la abandono. Teme que pueda hacerle lo mismo una y otra vez. Simplemente no sabe en qué se ha metido.

-Lo que me trajo de vuelta.- Le responde atrapándola en la revoltura de sus pensamientos. – A veces nos negamos a abrir los ojos, pero entendí que es necesario hacerlo…-

-No, ya no, deja de hablarme de esa forma, se clara con lo que quieras decir.- Jurina cansada de tener que descifrarla todo el tiempo, se desespera un poco, pues aun sufre de leves dolores de cabeza y su mente por ahora está pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Algunas de esas cosas es el amor que le tiene, otra el temor de enfrentar las consecuencias, pero sin duda la que más le molesta, es la culpa.

Rena un poco sorprendida por lo que le ha dicho Jurina debe buscar la forma más convincente de expresarle lo que siente. Pero mientras más lo hace más insegura se ve, dado que es su primera vez para ellas en esta situación, no se conocen en lo más mínimo de esta forma y lo que proyectan es nuevo para ambas. Sabe que no es el lugar pero sin duda es el momento, el que ella estuvo ansiando desde que volvió.

-No deseaba miles de admiradores Jurina,- Le dijo dando un par de pasos al frente. –solo quería uno.- Rena la veía directamente a los ojos, el ambiente era verdaderamente serio. –Me deje guiar por la luz de los reflectores, lo acepto, por el sabor de fama. No supe manejar lo que tú aprendiste a los doce años. Ser independiente y ver como se cumplen cada uno de tus sueños a voluntad.- Rena realmente creía que esas palabras llegarían al corazón de Jurina y ella entendería pero la mirada de Jurina le hacía sentir un poco de inseguridad. –Solo vine aquí para dejar de hablar Jurina, tal y como lo hacemos ahora. ¿Es mucho pedir una nueva oportunidad?-

-Creo que es demasiado,- Responde Jurina seriamente reprimiéndose y convenciéndose a sí misma que no debe dejar que llegue de nuevo a ella y la domine completamente, ya no. Todos los recuerdos, bueno y malos viene a su mente y no hacen más que confundirla más y eso hace que le responda sin sentido aparente –yo creí en ti como una tonta y lo sabías. Trataba de entablar conversaciones contigo aun si estabas lejos, incluso de llamarte, intente hacerte saber que pensaba en ti todos los días. Te ofrecí todo lo que podía darte ¿Y que obtuve a cambio?- Rena comprendía esas palabras pero ¿adónde quería llegar Jurina? –Un correo electrónico que solo decía, "perdón por el retraso, feliz cumpleaños". El teléfono fuera de servicio, una escena desagradable en tu camerino, yo te lo contaba todo y te perdone todo.- Jurina hace una pausa, pues pensaba también en ella misma y lo que no le gustaría volverá s sentir, pero justo cuando iba a continuar para tratar de tomar el tema de las fotografías, Rena le gana la palabra.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar de confianza?- Ahora comprendía lo que Jurina le reclamaba, y era momento de poner varias cosas en claro ya que se tomo la molestia de mencionarlo y también se quedo con varias dudas antes de que Jurina se enojara con ella.

-Sí, confianza que tú rompiste.- Interviene inmediatamente Jurina y le responde.

-¿Yo rompí?- Pregunta con ironía.

-Sí-

Al parecer ambas tenían una conversación con un objetivo diferente. Lo único que las unía en ese momento era el deseo que inevitablemente habita en ellas desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero la realidad las ha alcanzado y las ha golpeado muy duro. Sin darse cuenta se acercaban cada vez más una a la otra y el típico aire de discusión se hacía presente en aquella habitación. Pero por primera vez, había algo diferente en el ambiente, esta vez discutían seriamente con razón y con cordura, sin levantar la voz.

-Mmmnh… aclárame una cosa Jurina, ¿quién fue la primera en ocultar algo?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Si vamos a recordar cosas que nos lastiman o nos causan inquietud, olvidaste mencionar lo que planeabas hacer con Rara, porque lo sé, se como es tu forma de hacer las cosas. Olvidaste mencionar que te encanta exhibirte con otros miembros, porque lo vi, todo este tiempo lo vi. Y, olvidaste mencionarme que dejaste tu doble posición.-

-¿Qué? No seas absurda, no es lo mismo.- Jurina se ofende un poco, pues Rena no está en posición de reclamarle nada, y no puede evitar defenderse con todo y su revoltura de sentimientos.

-¡Es lo mismo! Completamente lo mismo. Vine a decirte que te amo, no, a demostrártelo, pero creo que ahora eres tu quien duda y no me amas lo suficiente como decías hacerlo todo este tiempo. Cuando vez que tú entorno se ha puesto serio, ¿olvidas lo que dices?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- Jurina siente una punzada en el estomago, ¿Cómo es posible eso? No, eso nunca. Es verdad que tiene miedo un pánico peor que cuando sale al escenario, pero por supuesto que la ama. Sin embargo, la inexperiencia y la juventud hacen acto de presencia y el pretexto perfecto para tratar de quietarse la culpa que siente, llega sin invitación. –Está bien, tienes razón, si no puedo soportar cómo le perteneces al mundo ahora, como convives con otros, como disfrutas "exhibirte" con las parejas que te pongan en todos tus trabajos, como los besas y los acaricias frente a las cámaras e incluso frente a mí, tienes razón, no te amo.-

-¿Y yo si tengo que soportarlo? – Ambas tenían un punto importante, al menos era algo que no se habían dicho, pero sin darse cuenta estaban tocando una parte fundamental de toda relación. Lejos de las peleas infantiles que han tenido, estaban aclarando sus inquietudes comunicándose y sin gritarse. – ¿Por qué tenemos que estar discutiendo esto?- Pregunta Rena cuando se percata que esta conversación tomo un rumbo muy diferente al que inicio. Sin embargo Jurina desea huir de la situación y ella lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te regresas a América?- Jurina mostraba una desesperación inusual por alejarla.

-¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres Jurina?-

-Sí.- Aunque su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-Es absurdo.-

-No, no, no lo es y no quiero pelear.-

-Yo tampoco, ¿pero lo has notado? Desde que te conozco eres igual, me hablas de cosas distintas para evadir los temas importantes, me provocas con tus comentarios hirientes y después huyes haciéndome sentir culpable.- Rena casi está muy cerca de Jurina, pero ésta voltea hacia otro lado y retrocede un paso, como indicándole que no se acerque más.

-Yo no huyo…-

-Si lo haces, como ahora.-

-Claro que no.-

La manera en que se hablan era un tono frustrado, frustración que venía a acompañada de varios errores del pasado en las dos. Rena intenta tomar el control sobre esta conversación con un sin fin de sentimientos que se podían sentir en toda la habitación, tratando de unificarlos en uno solo.

-Pídele al rio que regrese a la montaña, imposible, -Rena doblega su instinto de defensa y le habla desde el fondo de su corazón avanzando más hacia ella a pesar de la renuencia. –entiéndelo, volví por ti, únicamente por ti. Quiero que seamos una sola, en cuerpo y alma, ahora lo sé, lo deseo, de verdad lo deseo. Solo quiero pertenecerte hasta el final de mi existencia y quiero que tu lo seas de igual manera, solo tú. ¿Por qué estas dudando?- Rena ya se encontraba completamente frente a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, solo vacilo en su intento de tomarla de los hombros, pero termino bajando los brazos al terminar con esa pregunta.

-Basta no sigas, por favor. Ya no, ya no. Tuve que entender en estos días muchas cosas y tuve que pensar en otras.- No se atrevió a decirle que estaba enterada de todo, absolutamente de todo. -Al igual que cuando cierras y abres los ojos, unas cosas desaparecen y otras aparecen. Esto es así ¿no?, se trata de seguir. Lecciones aprendidas sin sacrificar algo no significan nada, porque no puedes obtener algo sin entregar algo más a cambio. Ganar es igual a dolor, algo o alguien debe salir, algo o a alguien debes perder. Yo pertenezco a este lugar aún, y tu le pertenece al mundo ahora.- Jurina agacho un poco su cabeza y frunció el ceño al decir eso, indirectamente le hacía saber a Rena que acepta, y que es consciente de los problemas actuales que tiene ahora y que le comen el alma a ella también.

-Yo, no quiero conquistar ese mundo Jurina.- Le responde Rena tomando sus mejillas y haciendo que la mirara. viendo como se derrumbaba completamente sin saber el por qué, ¿Acaso no era esto lo que ella quería?

-Basta no sigas, por favor ya no hagas esto.- Le dijo sin poner resistencia a esas suaves y cálidas manos que sentía sobre ella.

-¿Entonces qué hago?, dímelo tú porque yo no lo sé.- Rena mostraba una gran debilidad en ella misma, pero no le importaba, realmente quería saber por qué Jurina se estaba comportando de esa forma y sus ojos parecían caer en llanto.

-Yo tampoco lo sé,- Le respondió con su voz poniéndose ronca – creo, creo que debemos seguir cada quien por su camino, es lo mejor para ambas.-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Rena se sorprende y es mas su incomprensión hacia la actitud de Jurina.

Los ojos cristalinos en ambas no tardaron en llegar, Jurina tomaba con su mano derecha el antebrazo de la otra chica, pero no pedía remover su mano, más bien ella no se atrevía a tocarla como Rena lo hacía. La otra chica podía sentir que esa mano débil temblaba sobre ella.

-Lo que quiero es que me dejes de importar, que dejes de hacer añicos mi voluntad. Quiero… quiero dejar de estorbarte.- Las facciones de Jurina se descomponían en medio de esas dos manos que sostenían sus mejillas. Viendo el problema real frente a ella, no concebía ser parte de esto.

-No… Jurina, no….- Y eso le partía el corazón a Rena, ahora se da cuenta del efecto de sus palabras. Jurina tiene miedo, y es un miedo que ella misma le ha generado. Puede recordar claramente lo que le dijo con las peores palabras que encontró _"Estando contigo no llegare a ningún lado"_.

Pero ella se da cuenta que la niña estaba parada detrás de la puerta y que corrió seguramente a su habitación. Retiro las manos de las mejillas de Jurina y retrocedió un poco. Jurina también se dio cuenta que alguien las observaba y dejan de discutir para ir con la pequeña.

En el transcurso, que no era muy largo, a la habitación de la pequeña, Jurina tomaba varias respiraciones para disipar su voz temblorosa. Y Rena apretaba sus ojos con sus manos, como siempre lo hace, para limpiar la humedad de sus ojos.

Jurina toca la puerta, pero no contesta. La recorre y la niña está dándole la espalda a la puerta aparentemente dormida, como la primera vez que la conoció.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Jurina Pregunta por ambas.

Pero tampoco le contesta así que solo entran, Rena se sienta sobre la cama tocando el hombro de la niña y Jurina solo se queda de pie a un lado, casi topando sus rodillas con la cama.

-Ya me voy pequeña, vine a despedirme. ¿Puedes vernos?-

La niña se da la vuelta y las mira a ambas con los ojos llorosos. Y se sienta sobre su cama mientras Rena le tomaba una de sus manos.

-Sí, puedo verlas a ambas.- Responde cabizbaja.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no importa si es hoy o mañana? Debo viajar a Tokio pero estaré de vuelta en unos cuantos días.-

-No, no hay nada.- Ella levanta su cabeza y las mira. –El simple hecho de haberlas conocido y el tiempo que me regalo jugando conmigo es suficiente.-

Jurina sonríe sinceramente, es lo único que puede hacer. Trata de no mostrarle lastima a la pequeña, esta pequeña luchadora no merece eso.

-Sé que voy a morir…-

Ambas chicas voltean a mirarse y la miran después a ella, los ojos de Jurina son de incredulidad por la fortaleza de la niña. Intentando ocultar la pena, no podían negar que se sentían tristeza y no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

La niña hurga bajo su almohada como aquella vez que le dio la llave a Rena que robo. Saca debajo un llavero de peluche aproximadamente de 10 centímetros, es un melón pan. La pequeña Haruka se lo ofrece a Rena entregándoselo en su mano. Jurina al verlo sonrió y la reacción de Rena era de felicidad extrema, en ese momento había dos niñas en la habitación. Pero ver eso, le provocaba cierta debilidad y gira su cabeza lejos de esa escena.

-Quiero que lo cuide usted por mí, en realidad no tengo a quien dárselo.-

-Lo sé.- Le responde ella sabiendo toda su historia. –Es hermoso, ¿alguien más te lo obsequio?-

-No, la verdad es que se lo quite a una jovencita en el área de videojuegos del centro comercial.-

Jurina gira su cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, no podía creerlo. Vaya que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño.

-Niña insolente.- Le dice Jurina en un tono más fuerte al de un murmuro.

-¿Eh? ¿Jurina?- Le reprime un poco Rena.

-Si eso fue lo que me dijo esa joven en aquella ocasión.- Dijo con su cara de travesura recordando aquel día. Mientras Rena devolvía su mirada a Haruka, es verdad, ellas no sabían que ya se conocían.

-No, tú eres esa niña insolente, por eso sentía que ya te había visto en otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde.- Confiesa Jurina la causa de su molestia.

-¡AH!, ¿con que era usted?… oooh, entonces a la persona que veía a través de los cristales ¿era a usted Rena-san?-

-¿Qué?- Rena no comprendía lo que pasaba ahí, sabía que pelaba con esta pequeña mientras ella conversaba con la señora, pero nunca supo el origen de esa peculiar pelea. Por otro lado Jurina se sonrojo un poco e intento disimularlo.

-Ese día, yo escape de la señora que me cuida, y vi a una joven jugando sola, pero estaba tan distraída mirando hacia afuera,- Jurina escuchaba lo que la niña decía pero mantenía su cabeza hacia otro lado, pues aun no comprendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba entre ella y Rena. A parte, sin duda, ese día fue el más meloso que pudo tener. – y fue fácil jugar por ella, se que hice mal, pero no podía dejar que se desperdiciara el juego de esa forma, así que solo jugué por ella.-

-Oye, discutiste conmigo.- Jurina vuelve a mirarla y le reclama pero mas como para defender su punto que molesta.

-Lo siento.- La niña se disculpa. –Entonces, este pequeño llavero es de Jurina-san, pero espero que se acuerde de mí cuando lo vea. Realmente no tengo nada que ofrecerles, ni nada que me pertenezca, solo esta enfermedad pero me siento muy afortunada por haber podido realizar mi sueño y ese era conocerlas.-

Los ojos brillantes de la niña, disipaba todos los resentimientos que pudieran tener Rena y Jurina en ese momento.

-Yo vendré a visitarte, no iré a ninguna parte por ahora.- Le dice Rena acariciando su cabeza y su mejilla. –Por ahora conserva este llavero y ruega porque tu Oshimen obtenga la victoria en el sousenkyo.-

-¡Sí!- Se emociona la pequeña. Ella podría ver el evento por la televisión desde el hospital.

Y más avergonzada no podía estar Jurina. ¿Qué debía hacer? La plática de hace algunos momentos, solo demostró que es ella la que muere de pánico por tener a Rena de vuelta y porque seguramente no está bien, y que sus decisiones la han perjudicado gravemente pero no lo demuestra frente a ella.

Afuera, en los pasillos del hospital Yuasa y la madre de Jurina ya iban de regreso a la habitación donde supuestamente se encontrarían las chicas. Pero al llegar no las encontraron. Su rostro era de incertidumbre, Yuasa se asomo al pasillo y vio a una enfermera en el fondo del mismo a la cual le hizo un seña para que fuera, y ella les indico con otra que enseguida iba, solo tardaría un poco.

*Habitación de la niña*

-¿Saben?, no soy tan pequeña como parece.-

-Lo sé. -Responde Rena – ¿Tienes doce años cierto?-

-Pronto cumpliré trece, pero lo que quiero decirles es que, las escuche discutir.- Les dice Haruka agachando su cabeza con mucha pena.

-Eso no se hace, pero está bien no importa.- Le dice Rena cariñosamente.

Rena sostenía la mano de la pequeña desde que entraron a visitarla, y ella la sostenía fuertemente. Haruka tomo a Jurina de su mano derecha y también la apretó con fuerza, la fuerza de un niño que se niega a dejarse vencer por algo natural.

* Pasillo*

-Señorita, ¿sabe de casualidad donde puedan estar las dos jovencitas que estaba aquí hace un momento?-

-mmmh, -La enfermera sabe perfectamente de quien habla. – ¿Jurina-san cierto?-

-Si.-

-Ella suele visitar mucho a la pequeña de la habitación que sigue.- Apunta hacia ella. –Es posible que este ahí-

-Oh, bien Gracias, por todo.-

-No, no tiene que agradecer nada. Con permiso.- La enfermera se retira retomando su camino por el pasillo, no sin antes despedirse de ambos, la Mamá de Jurina y de Yuasa.

*De regreso a la habitación de Haruka*

-¿Ustedes dos, no se llevan bien, cierto?- Esa pregunta las sorprende, son testigos de cómo la imagen que vendía SKE de ambas, desilusiona a la niña ¿pero cómo afrontar este tema ante ella? Realmente la realidad era otra, sin embargo ellas estaban pasando por un momento inestable y no sabían cómo iba a terminar. –Bueno, me lo imaginaba,- La niña levanta su cabeza y las mira directamente a ambas ante el silencio. –Rena-san siempre me pareció alguien muy seria y exigente, pero yo se que cuidaba de Jurina-san siempre. Jurina-san al contrario de ella es inquieta como yo, pero tan increíble que no puedo describirla.- Les dice en medio de una sonrisa. – Si tienen la oportunidad de vivir por muchos años más, espero que hagan felices a mucho niños como yo, a mucha gente. Aunque las dos vayan por caminos diferentes, yo… solo quiero seguir observarlas desde algún lugar, como un solo corazón que siente lo mismo.-

Al escuchar eso ellas le sonrieron a la niña ocultando algunas lágrimas que desde antes querían salir. Rena comprendía a la perfección las palabras de Haruka y por otro lado Jurina ahora comprendía porque Rena le propuso esa idea al grupo. Ese era su principal motivo, llevar la felicidad a quien no la tiene o a quien está a punto de perderla.

-¿Jurina?-La voz de Yuasa hace voltear a ambas. –Es hora de irnos.-

Jurina regresa su vista hacia Haruka al igual que Rena y se despiden, prometiendo volver. Rena lo hará, pero Jurina no está muy segura, pero lo intentara. Al salir, Rena se despide de ellos, debe atender los asuntos que le quitan el sueño. Y Jurina pasara el resto del día bajo la custodia de su madre en su departamento.

**Al siguiente día**

Faltaban tan solo dos días para tan ansiado y tormentoso evento. Todas las chicas guardaban las apariencias pero no podían ocultar completamente que estaban nerviosas y preocupadas. Este evento anual termina con los nervios de cada una de las integrantes que deciden participar.

Se les acababa de notificar, que todas las participantes del evento deberían salir hoy a Tokio a más tardar a las tres de la tarde. Todo ello a consecuencia de un tifón que viene acercándose. El servicio de transporte público será cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin embargo Jurina saldría antes con Churi y para no desaprovechar el tiempo, se encontraba ensayando arduamente muy temprano en el teatro, el hecho de que haya guardado reposo tal y como los médicos se lo indicaron ha tenido como resultado una buena respuesta de su cuerpo. Lo único que le molesta y todavía bastante es su mano, le dolía al hacer movimientos rápidos, así que por ahora evitara cambiar el micrófono de mano, solo hará movimientos con su mano derecha y le es más cómodo.

-¿Donchan? ¿Qué haces ahí?- Le pregunta Churi al ir pasando por ahí y darse cuenta de la presencia de de la chica que veía hacia adentro de la sala desde fuera.

-Ah, pues yo pasaba por aquí…y, y…- Los movimientos de Donchan le recordaban a los de un niño curioso que juega con sus pies.

-¿Y estabas preocupada por Jurina?-

-¿Eh? mmmhn, pues… si.- Admite la chica.

-Mmnn la verdad yo también. Me la encontré hace rato con Yuasa, pero solo me saludo.- Ambas chicas miraban desde la puerta a la concentrada chica que ensayaba a su ritmo. Tenía audífonos puestos, regularmente eso lo hace para no ser interrumpida y cuando mayor concentración necesita. –No debería de estar ensayando ahora.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues Yuasa nos cito en su oficina para darnos el itinerario del evento ya que nos vamos antes que ustedes.-

-Ohh…No lo sabía-

-Yo tampoco, me avisaron ayer por la noche. Bien, voy por mis cosas no tardamos en irnos.-

Ellas caminan alejándose de la puerta, en ese momento ven a Rara que se acerca a la sala de ensayo mientras se disponían a seguir caminando y las saluda al pasar junto de ellas, y ellas responden de igual manera, las chicas son movidas por la curiosidad cuando al voltear hacia atrás ven a Rara entrar a la sala de ensayo.

-¿Jurina San?- Al traer audífonos no la escucho, pero al ver su reflejo por el espejo deja de hacer lo que hacía y se retira un auricular.

-Rara, buenos días.-

-Buenos días, Senpai.-

-¿Se encuentra usted mejor?-

-Sí, mucho mejor.-

Pero el rostro de Jurina le dice todo lo contrario. La mirada caída y la seriedad en sus labios, algo le dice que no es fatiga ni malestar por lo que le ocurrió recientemente. Sabía perfectamente que Rena ya había hablado con ella y por lo que puede deducir, no ha logrado nada a pesar de la convicción que juro tener el otro día durante su discusión absurda.

-¿Vienes a ensayar?-

-Si.-

-¿Quieres que ensayemos juntas?-

-No, volveré más tarde.-

-¿Estás evitándome?-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

Jurina la mira un poco dudosa de que le diga la verdad, a pesar de la cálida bienvenida de algunos de los miembros el día de hoy, la ven como si tuvieran miedo de tocarla o mirarla. Nota también que hay cierta incertidumbre en la chica.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-Hace un par de días hable con Rena-san,- Con mucho valor la chica se atreve a mencionar a Rena e inmediatamente el cambio en el rostro de Jurina era evidente. – ¿Ha hablado con ella?-

Jurina no sabía que responderle, bueno si sabía, pero no comprendía porque precisamente esta niña le esta mencionando a Rena. Pero recuerda que en su última plática ella le dio confianza a la chica.

-Mhh, pues si, lo he hecho ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-En aquella plática, le externé mi deseo de convertirme en centro.-

-Pero ya lo eres.-

-De alguna forma lo soy, pero no me refería a ese centro.- Jurina analizaba las palabras de Rara como viendo los frutos de sus acciones apenas vislumbrar. –Le dije que mi meta era usted, no me mal interprete como tal vez ella lo hizo. Mi deseo más grande es brillar junto a usted, pero quiero ser mejor sin duda alguna.-

Jurina no se sorprende por lo que le dice Rara, fue una idea que le ha estado formando sin que se diera cuenta al tener ensayos intensivos solo con ella, al parecer Rena de nueva cuenta fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso y era algo normal, nadie más puede comprender sus intenciones como ella lo hace. Al mismo tiempo sabe que es algo inevitable y que pronto cumplirá veinte años, sus sueños se han cumplido en su mayoría dentro del grupo y ha comenzado a buscar su autonomía.

-Y lo vas a lograr.- Responde. –Si no eres tú, alguien más lo hará pero SKE no morirá, lo haría si no hubiera miembros como tú.-

-Creo que Rena-san se molesto por eso.-

-No lo hizo, es solo que se sorprendió de que alguien tuviera el valor de decirlo. SKE es muy obediente a sus mayores. De verdad me gustaría que lograras tu propósito. ¿Pero por qué mencionas Rena?-

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, ¿Está usted bien con ella?-

Jurina la mira seriamente, a su actual miembro más cercano no puede ocultarle que algo le pasa. Han convivido lo suficiente para poder percibir que alguna de las dos no está bien. Obviamente las chicas de afuera escuchaban algo que no esperaban. Jurina le ha dicho ciertas cosas a Donchan pero para solicitar su ayuda, por lo que escuchan y lo que Churi pueden concluir, es que la actitud de la niña es en consecuencia de un plan de Jurina para mantener vivo el espíritu de SKE en un futuro que cada vez es más corto para ella, Jurina y algunos miembros más antiguos.

-No, Rara.-

-¿Eh?- Esa respuesta sin duda sorprende a la chica.

-Y no sé si pueda estar bien con ella.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué no puedo estar con ella.- Le responde con honestidad y sin rodeos. Rara ve en sus ojos reflejados un sentimiento que jamás había visto antes, es una mezcla de resignación con sensatez, muy extraña por cierto.

-¿Por qué no puede estar con ella?-

-Porque ella se alejo de mí para no perjudicar al grupo, no puedo ser tan egoísta como para también terminar sacrificándolo yo, después de todo creo que termine arruinando la carrera de Rena.-

Ellas se sientan en la banca más cercana mientras la chica escuchaba con atención como Jurina abría su corazón cansada de ocultar cosas, decide confiar en quien ahora es su compañera.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Rara desconocía cierta parte de la información y estaba más que claro por la forma en la que le hablo a Rena.

-Yo, siento algo que no me deja dormir, que me oprime el corazón, no encuentro otro nombre para darle más que culpa.-

-¿Culpa?- Rara intenta comprender lo que su senpai le dice pero, hay algo que no concuerda. –Disculpe Senpai pero, Rena-san está de vuelta y de a cuerdo con lo que me dijo ella está decidida….-

-Tengo miedo.- Pero Jurina interrumpe el final de su frase, ha reconocido por fin frete a alguien el sentimiento que la está atormentando.

-¿Qué?- Nuevamente Rara no comprende.

Donchan y Churi voltearon a verse tras esa respuesta. Deducen que es por eso que Jurina se mostraba renuente. Y es porque está enterada de todo lo que ha sucedido con Rena.

-Así que es eso…- Murmura Churi. Mientras adentro Jurina le contaba Rara cierta situación. Ella ha estado en contacto con Rena y no comprendían por que Jurina trataba de alejarla, de a acuerdo con lo que le dijo ella, ha tenido una actitud extraña las dos veces que han conversado.

-¿Que dijo Senpai?-Le pregunta Donchan de igual forma en un murmuro.

-Que es por eso que Jurina y Rena aun no están juntas. Y por eso Jurina se comporta muy extraño desde antes del accidente.-

-¿Qué? no entiendo.-

-Bha, Nunca entiendes Donchan, Jurina sabe porque Rena se alejo.-

-¿Qué no fue por que Rena-san tenía mucho trabajo y aparentemente la engaño con el tal Evan? ¡AY!- Se queja cubriéndose la boca para no hacer ruido, Churi le da un leve manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡NO!- Le exclama con desesperación entre dientes. –Estas muy atrasada en noticias. Hay unas fotos, con las cuales estuvieron chantajeando a Rena, pero legalmente todo se descubrió y actualmente se están enfrentando en demandas entre ella y el director, pero como ahora todo se sabe ya no puede usarlas a su favor y todos salen perjudicados si lo hace. Sin embargo Rena a pesar de eso volvió pero le sigue trasmitiendo sus miedos sin darse cuenta a Jurina.-

-Ohhh, ¿Y Rena-san no sabe que Jurina-san lo sabe todo?-

-Pues creo que no.-

-¿y no debería saberlo?-

-Sí, debería pero no por nosotras, debe ser la misma Jurina quien se lo diga, quien pierda el miedo ahora.-

-Oh.- Es todo lo que dice Donchan, mientras seguían escuchando la conversación de adentro.

**Dentro de la sala**

-Es por eso que no estoy segura de poder soportar las consecuencias de mi egoísmo, lo que yo siento no se lo deseo a nadie.- Al decir eso, el celular de Jurina suena y es Yuasa notificándole que es hora de irse. Jurina se levanta y mira Rara. –Nos vemos mas tarde en los ensayos generales, hay que hacer lo mejor que podamos.-

Rara asienta con su cabeza y la ve a salir. Ella se queda pensando en que posiblemente no comprende la magnitud del problema. Si hay algo de cierto aquí es que las cosas se les salió de las manos a ambas pero, solo hay una persona que puede entrar en la cabeza de Jurina y disipar lo que siente.

-Jurina –san-

-Si dime.- Le dice volteando a verla girando un poco su cabeza y medio cuerpo.

-Todo va estar bien, tenga por seguro que todo va estar bien.-

Jurina sonríe a pesar de lo que siente y camina completamente hacia la puerta saliendo por ella. Al salir se encuentra con Donchan y Churi recargadas en la pared y esta vez sin sentir culpa por escuchar.

-¿Van a pregúntame algo?- Les dijo mientras más veía.

-No.- Dijo Churi.

-N…No. Que tenga buen viaje.-

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.-

-Que les vaya bien.- Las despide Donchan.

Las chicas se despiden y se dirigen a los casilleros donde dejaron sus cosas esta mañana. Donchan camina en sentido contrario y se reúne con otros miembros de su Team.

Más tarde Rena hizo acto de presencia en el teatro, al quedarse Sastugui de encargado la había citado ahí. Ella sabía que Jurina estaría ahí y quería saber cómo seguía, por eso no se tomo la molestia de preguntarle a alguien más. No es de ver las noticias e ignoraba el tifón que se acercaba.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, paso por la sala donde se encontraba Rara, pero esta vez no le interrumpió su ensayo, sin embargo la niña se dio cuenta que Rena estaba ahí.

-¿Rena -san?- Ella se detiene al oír su nombre y regresa algunos pasos casi chocando con Rara que salía en su encuentro agitada. –Hola-

-Hola.-

-Si busca a Jurina-san, ella ya se fue.-

-¿A dónde?-

-A Tokio.-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Así es, nosotros nos iremos en dos horas.-

-Oh, bien, aunque no venia solo por ella.-

-¿A no?-

-Sí, pero también debía ver a Satsugui- san, él me mando llamar.-

-mmmnh.- Rara tenía esa fría actitud con Rena pero se siente mal por lo ocurrido la vez pasada.

-Bueno, hoy si ya termine con mi visita, será mejor que me vaya.-

-¿Adonde ira?-

-¿Te interesa saberlo?- Rara no le responde, pero por su silencio y la forma en que la mira supone que sí. –Voy a mi departamento. Con permiso.-

Rena regresas sus pasos que apenas dio para asomarse a la sala, pero cuando va a cerrar la puerta Rara la detiene de la manija.

-Ella… se encuentra muy extraña desde hace varios días ¿Por qué no ha hecho lo que me dijo que haría?-

-¿Perdón?- Rena detiene su movimiento, voltea a los alrededores y hay gente en el pasillo así que vuelve a entrar solo un poco recargándose en la puerta, asegurándose de que su voz fuera prudente y en su tono que no saliera de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho usted?- Rara pregunta más directamente, pues acaba de ver a su Senpai y no lucia bien.

-Al parecer desconoces mucha información.-

-No, se equivoca.- Rena se sorprende –Conozco perfectamente su situación, y me siento mal por hablarle de esta forma pero, ¿Es tan difícil?-

-¿Difícil qué?-

\- ¿Por qué es difícil amar?-

-¿Qué?-

-Honestidad, sinceridad y obediencia, son sinónimos de silencio para nosotras, actuar con claridad no se nos permite. Posiblemente no soy apta para decirlo, pero amar no debería ser un crimen, supongo que las cosas no son tan distintas para usted allá afuera. Yo solo quería saber qué es lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por Jurina-san.-

-¿Dispuesta a hacer?- Se pregunta más para sí misma.

Destruyo su carrera, renuncio a su empleo, desafío al mismo dueño del grupo con tal que SKE tuviera otro rostro, el de la bondad y sin estar dentro ya de él. Ha hablado con Jurina y le ha externado sus sentimientos. ¿No es suficiente? ¿A caso no es suficiente todo lo que ha hecho?

-Se que usted, tuvo y tiene problemas en su trabajo. Sé que incluso renuncio a sus sueños pero, ¿eso de que sirve si no es capaz de que Jurina-san vuelva a confiar? Se también, que ella en estos momentos tiene miedo y no por lo que este grupo representa, si no por lo que le depara al grupo. Pero hay una razón más grande dentro de ella que le da pánico, un pánico inmenso y eso todas lo sabemos.-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Se supone que debería saberlo mejor que nosotras. Usted, usted es su miedo mas grande, Jurina tiene miedo a seguir sin usted y al mismo tiempo estar con usted. Tal vez no se muchas cosas del pasado, pero lo poco que se y de lo que estoy segura es que siempre le ha generado inseguridad. Le ha marcado limites le ha impuesto barreras una tras otra. ¿Cómo se supone que Jurina-san deba actuar después de que le cambia su presente drásticamente?-

-¿Qué?- Rena no podía creer la forma en que esta niña le estaba hablando.

-Con una sola palabra suya, ella agacha su cabeza. Con nadie más lo hace, solo con usted doblega su orgullo. Suena complicado y puede que no lo entienda del todo, pero sin usted en el grupo ella reprime lo que lo que la impulsa a sobresalir. Le cuesta mucho trabajo y aun así, la han llamando egoísta, oportunista, engreída entre muchas otras cosas más. Ella baja su nivel incluso para que yo y otros miembros sobresalgan.-

-¿Y según tu que se supone que deba hacer?- Rena está sorprendida y debe aceptar que Rara tiene Razón.

-Aunque tengamos sentimientos fuertes no se pude evitar sentir dolor. Enséñela, enséñela a seguir sin usted, pero estando a su lado. Enséñela a darlo todo sin temer en los resultados.-

Sin darse cuenta Rara le ha expuesto un importante punto, todo este tiempo, desde que locamente tomo su decisión. Ha estado preguntándose cómo recuperar lo que tenía con Jurina de nuevo. Si bien es cierto que las palabras son importantes, las acciones son lo que de verdad importan. Si quiere evitarlas solo debe estar ahí y demostrarlo. Rara tiene razón, es ella quien tiene que dar ese pasó, es ella quien debe tomar el control y solo necesita voluntad. Todo este tiempo ella misma estuvo alejando a Jurina incluso diciéndole que la ama, lo único que generaba en ella era más inseguridad después de haberla lastimado como lo hizo, y si lo hizo por su bien o por el suyo, aun así la lastimo.

Sin decirle o preguntarle más, Rena retrocede y se apresura a salir, viendo como se alejaba Rara no comprendía porque de pronto se dio la vuelta.

-¿Rena-san?- Casi le grita asomándose fuera de la sala.

Rena gira su cabeza sobre sus pasos acelerados, –Gracias.- es todo lo que dice y termina por desaparecer dando vuelta por el pasillo.

Rena había entendido o mejor dicho había encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta, a esa pregunta que la persigue desde que se dio cuenta que Jurina era más que importante para ella que cualquier otras cosa en su vida.


	19. ¿Cómo te gustaría que termine esta

PERDER PARA GANAR

Capitulo 18

-¿Cómo te gustaría que termine esta historia?-

Jurina siempre se ha caracterizado por la plasticidad en su edad, a veces niña y la mayor parte del tiempo adulta gracias a su físico. Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sobre ella en una a apariencia permanente. Sin mencionar que su complexión física la ha llevado a tomar un papel masculino varias ocasiones con o sin disfraz, siendo envidiada y odiada al mismo tiempo. En el proceso de su carrera y crecimiento, le han adjudicado un temperamento domínate, acosador y protector, pero han ignorado lo que es realmente. Ella es delicada, frágil, llora y se asusta con facilidad. Sus puntos de vulnerabilidad no los conoce nadie, bueno casi nadie. Solo una sola persona, y esa persona fue al igual que ella, marcada con el estereotipo del temperamento de una delicada princesa pero, ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando las verdaderas personalidades se encuentran una frente a la otra?

**Ese mismo día**

Rena salió corriendo del teatro, se dirigió a su departamento apresurada pero solo para ir por un par de cosas y por su mano derecha actual, Victoria. Decidida, se aferro con una fuerza desconocida, a una sola idea. De camino a su hogar, se dio cuenta que el cielo se estaba tornando gris oscuro. Eso definitivamente no era buena señal, pero no le importa pues están como cada año, en el temporal de las lluvias y ella solo sigue su camino.

Al llegar ella a su departamento apresurada, encontró a Victoria que parecía estar llamando por teléfono a alguien desde su celular, pero esta chica solo la vio pasar de largo e interrumpió lo que hacía al verla volver a la sala donde ella se encontraba.

-Necesito que me ayudes.- Le dijo con apuro.

-Sí, claro ¿A qué?-

-Tengo que ver Jurina.- Fue tan nítida su respuesta que le pareció muy curiosa a Victoria.

-¿Eh?- Victoria solo hizo un sonido de desconcierto. ¿No se supone que eso ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –ahh, pues si tu dime.-

-Necesitamos ir a Tokio ahora mismo.-

-¡Ah! Me temo que eso no va a ser posible-

-¿Por qué?- Rena se extraña por las palabras de su amiga.

-Porque acabo de ver en la TV que las líneas del tren están suspendidas, y creo que nadie puede salir, se aproxima una Tifón. Aunque nos vayamos ahora dudo mucho que alcancemos el último tren.-

-¿Qué?- Rena no podía creerlo y ahora comprendía la salida rápida de todo SKE para no retrasarse por esto.

Las autoridades a cargo de la protección se toman muy en serio su trabajo. Eso es malo para Rena, ella de verdad quería ir a Tokio para aclarar todo de una vez por todas, pero el mismo clima ahora parece estar en su contra. Deberá esperar hasta que se vuelva a restablecer el transporte. Regularmente, ante este tipo de eventos naturales se suspende todo tipo de actividad y a la misma gente se le prohíbe salir a las calles.

Por si fuera poco una llamada de su actual representante le congela el alma, el proceso había terminado y todo parecía indicar que había perdido la demanda. Satsugui por seguridad le advirtió que era recomendable no salir de Nagoya, ya que todo se había hecho público por parte del director como una sutil venganza.

-No, ¿por qué ahora?- Rena finaliza su llamada con una mano sobre su frente y la otra apretando su móvil y bajándolo lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pegunta Victoria. La cara de angustia combinada con la adrenalina, hacia ver un rostro frustrado en Rena. -¿Qué ocurre Rena?-

-Perdí… la demanda…- Le dice en voz amarga dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala con su mirada absorta mirando a la nada pero progresivamente frunció el ceño ante todas sus caminos cerrados. –Esto debe ser un chiste, no puedo salir de la jurisdicción de Nagoya.-

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible…- Victoria detiene sus palabras, no está del todo segura, ha intentado contactar a Evan y no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Se supone que él había decidido darle la firma para hacer valida su demanda y esto no debería de estar sucediendo.

Victoria se sienta a un lado de Rena, no había visto esa actitud derrotada desde la última vez que hablaron en los Ángeles. De pronto siente una impotencia enorme porque por más que quiera no puede ayudarla.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Pregunta en medio del silencio de las dos.

-¿Aremos?- Rena voltea a mirarla con desconcierto.

-Lo siento, todo esto que te sucede no puedo ignorarlo, ¿somos amigas no?, tus problemas son míos también y no voy a dejarte sola en esto.- Le dice apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Rena. Tratando de darle apoyo y confianza ante la sorpresa evidente en su cara por sus palabras.

-No voy perder.- Responde segundos después aun con el ceño fruncido y una mirada profunda.

-¿Qué?-

-No voy a perder nada más.- Victoria veía la transformación de Rena Matsui ante sus ojos, la madurez de una mujer que por primera vez estaba completamente consciente de lo que es y de lo que quiere hacer. -Puedo levantarme de esto, y de cualquier cosa. Puedo comenzar una y otra y otra vez, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perderla a ella, de perder más tiempo sin ella.-

-Entiendo. Pero no puedes salir de Nagoya.- No había duda en los ojos café oscuro y serios de Rena, incluso a la misma Victoria la contagia y calla cualquier palabra saliente de su boca. –Vamos entonces. Pero hoy no, hasta mañana, dame tiempo de investigar en que hotel están y reservare una habitación para las dos, así podrás hablar con ella y según se, darle el apoyo que necesita para ese gran día. ¿Crees que para mañana se restablezca todo?-

-Gracias Victoria y si, regularmente esto lo hacen mientras pasa a tormenta, después sigue lloviendo pero nada de que preocuparse.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo piensas hacer que ella confié nuevamente en ti?, porque según sé su comportamiento es extraño.-

-No sé lo que ocurre dentro de ella ahora mismo y yo no soy de hacer planes, pero me gusta tener el control, tampoco soy muy detallista como ella. He pensado muy enserio en comprometerme seriamente, en pedírselo…-

\- ¿Es en serio?- Victoria sonreía fascinada y sorprendida.

-Si.-

-Wow, que intenso amiga entonces, ¿vas a darle aquel obsequio que encontré…?- Rena asentó con su cabeza sin fallar en su seguridad antes de que Victoria terminara de decirle. –Te daría todo lo que tengo con tal de verlo, pero creo que debe ser íntimamente, así como… solo ustedes dos ¿verdad?, y pues tendré que conformarme… con… los detalles….-

-Basta Victoria, vas a hacer que me avergüence.- Era evidente el sonrojo en su rostro, pero no podía ocultarlo, ya no. Estaba decidida y nadie ni nada va a cambiarlo.

-Eso es lo de menos, el problema ahora es que tengo que aguatar tu ansiedad hasta mañana que rehabiliten las líneas del los trenes.-

Las chicas sonreían a pesar de los males de ese día. A Rena no le importaba nada más que no fuera Jurina y lo estaba dejando claro. En esta ocasión seria ella quien propusiera, quien actuara y no sabía cómo pero debía hacer entender a Jurina que está bien tener miedo pero que estar juntas sin importar lo que pase es lo más importante para ambas por mas que intentaran negarlo.

Transcurrido el tiempo y con una tormenta encima que hasta la luz les ha quitado, efectivamente, Rena no estaba quieta en ningún lugar. Las anisas y la desesperación por ver a Jurina y recuperarla no la dejaban estar tranquila. Era lo único que tenía en su mente y definitivamente la Rena tranquila que se caracteriza por su serenidad, no está por ninguna parte.

**Tokio siguiente día**

Las cosas eran muy diferentes en Tokio, empezando por que no había una lluvia torrencial, solo nubosidad y algunas gotas de agua. Las chicas inútilmente intentaban quitarse la tensión de encima y a pesar de que sonreían y jugueteaban entre ellas no podían ocultarlo del todo. Era muy temprano, apenas iban a dar las 9:00 am y ya había mucha actividad en el estadio.

Jurina iba entrando para comenzar con el último ensayo previo al evento a los camerinos que preparan para ellas en el estadio. En esta ocasión para el ensayo se le asigno un lugar en la habitación del actual senbatsu, uno de los privilegios de pertenecer a las 16 mejores según los fans. Cuentan con un espacio personal, además que al ser casi las mismas chicas durante años la confianza y el ambiente que se respiraba ahí era muy diferente al de los otros camerinos.

Llevaba su bolso donde usualmente guarda todas sus cosas colgada de lado, asegurándose de no lastimar su otra mano que ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo para soportar el evento. Abrió la puerta pues al ser un lugar concurrido no hay necesidad de tocar. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había muchas chicas, y saluda a las únicas que se encontraban en ese momento. Cada una en lo suyo, cuando iba a cerrar la perta alguien la detuvo rápidamente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.- Se disculpa Jurina por casi cerrársela en la cara.

-¡Oh, Jurina!- Exclama la chica entrante.

-Sayanee.- Dice Jurina su nombre sin sorpresa, pero la saluda con gusto pues, en definitiva ese lugar asignado les venía bien después de su accidente ya que las dos chicas pertenecían a tan afamado top 7 y todo era más privado ni siquiera las cámaras entraban ahí.

Ayer las Nambas no alcanzaron a llegar a consecuencia de las fuertes lluvias, claro que en Osaka no había alerta máxima de seguridad, pero cuando llegaron Jurina ya se había retirado al hotel por órdenes de Yuasa y de Akimoto.

-Hola.-

-Hola-

Se saludan ambas chicas entrando de lleno en la habitación, su lugar era contiguo así que se dirigieron a donde mismo. Dejo cada una sus cosas en su lugar y acomodaban otras para disponerse a cambiar de ropa.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- Pregunta Sayanee.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar ¿Cómo te encuentras tu?-

-¿Yo? Ah, pues bien, en realidad muy bien. Después de que me obligaron a estar una semana completa en mi casa no puedo decir otra cosa.-

-Me alegra que estés bien.-

-Pero…- Sayanee murmura un poco dudosa. –Tú no te ves muy bien.-

-¿He? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues te vez un poco desanimada.- Solo había que verle la cara para saber que tenia mil cosas en la mente y que no había que ir muy lejos para saber qué era lo que más le preocupaba, todos lo sabían pero no todos sabían del real problema.

-No, para nada.-

Sayanee podía percibir en Jurina un poco de inseguridad, es normal en estos días pero no en ella. Siendo una de las mejores y no solo por números, despide un aura terrible detrás de su angelical sonrisa.

+++-De última hora, tenemos en exclusiva una breve rueda de prensa, acerca de fuertes declaraciones de Evan Bradford desde los Ángeles California acerca del desconocido paradero de Rena Matsui, esto fue declarado hace varias horas de diferencia para nosotros…-+++

Jurina y Sayanee voltean a la televisión que está suspendida en una de las esquinas a sus espaldas al escuchar nombres conocidos. Sayanee mira de reojo a Jurina que está atenta a la noticia y regresa su vista a la pantalla plana de 32¨ pensando y deduciendo que el trasfondo de esto va más allá del evento de mañana, lo sabe, por una peculiar razón lo sabe. El volumen era un poco moderado así que Jurina dio algunos pasos al frente mientras Sayanee imitaba sus movimientos.

+++-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir al respecto?- Le preguntaban rodeado de muchos periodistas de distintas cadenas televisivas.+++

Hace casi cinco días que la visito en el hospital y desde entonces no supo más de él. Aunque curiosamente el chico llevaba una ropa muy casual, como si se hubiera colado ese lugar o hubiera forzado a los medios a escucharlo.

+++- Solo puedo declarar que es injustamente acusada y que ella es libre de estar donde quiera.- +++

Evan viajo a de nuevo a América para ejercerle presión al director, pues el ya sabía desde antes que movería todas sus influencias para hacer que Rena perdiera el proceso. En aquel incidente de la fiesta en casa del director, cuando dejo a victoria en su casa, fue de nuevo con el director y le advirtió que si no desistía el también tomaría medidas, pues también jugaron sucio con él. Al ignorarlo, volvió a hacer efectivas sus palabras. En cuanto se entero que el director impuso la demanda, solo espero hablar con Jurina y viajo de nuevo a los Ángeles para imponer su propia demanda.

Al mismo tiempo y a la misma hora Victoria llego puntual al departamento de Rena para ir al estación, supuestamente estarían en servicio desde las siete pero aun no lo han hecho y no saben cuánto más deban esperar, pues aun llovía en Nagoya. Cuando entro, lo primero que vio fue a Rena de pie mirando la pantalla que tenía en su sala, ella estaba escuchando aquella noticia también. Ambas fueron testigo de aquel escándalo y ahora Victoria sabia porque no encontraba a Evan por ningún lado.

Estaban sorprendidas y mas Rena pues Evan estaba defendiéndola pero o sabe con qué intención. Sin embargo eso no la hace desistir de su idea. Nadie sabe de dónde ni de qué lugar saco la valentía que ahora deslumbra, ni ella misma lo sabe. Firme a su convicción, está dispuesta a recuperara Jurina, a pesar de los escándalos, de el director o de lo que sea, ella no va aclaudicar.

+++ – ¿Es verdad que usted también abrió un caso de demanda? Y si es así, ¿es por el mismo motivo?-

-Efectivamente.- Responde Evan. –Anterior mente se nos obligaba a aparentar una relación más que laboral, pero recientemente quisieron llevarlo a algo más. A lo cual ella se negó rotundamente.- Las palabras de Evan eran muy serias y no parecía está mintiendo. –Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a chantajearnos y manipular nuestras vidas bajo sutiles advertencias y falsos argumentos.- Evan no lo dijo abiertamente, pero dejo abierta una posibilidad por si el Director se atrevía a sacar cualquier cosa que los perjudicara, como las fotografías de Rena y Jurina, haciendo que perdieran su valor adelantándose a lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Qué fue lo que lo llevo a declarar y hacer esto público?-

-El director de este proyecto llevo éste asunto muy lejos, es capaz incluso de inventar pruebas falsas, como con las que nos estuvo reteniendo, se asocio con nuestros representantes sin consultarnos y falsificaron firmas para hacer validos ciertos rublos. Aunque tenía todas las de perder ha logrado el que tribunal fallara a su favor. Porque sé que esto es una injusticia, he tomado cartas en el asunto también.- Evan estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión sobre el director que seguramente estaba viendo esto retorciéndose en su escritorio y eso de verdad es muy peligroso. –Solo puedo agregar que, nadie tiene el derecho de privar a alguien de hacer algo o de no hacerlo. Cada uno tiene su propia vida en particular la privada, y eso es sagrado e intocable para nosotros.-

-¿La señorita Matsui está comprometida con alguien más? ¿O cual fue el motivo por el que se negó a seguir en este proyecto, siendo usted quién es?- Una periodista resbalosa fue bastante directa con su pregunta al insinuarle a Evan que es más que un simple hombre en la tierra.

-Eso es algo que desconozco, pero sea cual sea el motivo ella es acusada por algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento y eso no está bien.-+++

Jurina estaba realmente sorprendida y asustada de la realidad de este problema que se hacía cada vez más grande y que ahora era conocimiento de todos. Por el momento nadie sabía del paradero de Rena y nadie sabía dónde estaba, al menos en lo que concierne a los medios. Evan ha dejado claro que está del lado e Rena, sin duda es un gran hombre a pesar de que la realidad no le favorece, piensa Jurina mientras veía perdidamente la pantalla. Atónita, ahora podía entender perfectamente el significado de las palabras de Evan en el hospital _"por encima de sus sueños, por encima de ella misma"_ , miedo y culpa eran palabras simples para lo que sentía en realidad.

+++ –Y esta es la información que tenemos por el momento sobre este reciente escándalo que acusa directamente a la Princesa de Nagoya, siendo esta una declaración dada hace ya varias horas, teniendo en puerta las elecciones generales este tipo de escándalos no falta pero ¿Cómo afectara esta noticia a su antiguo grupo que la veía como un ejemplo a seguir?...-+++

Lo comentarios seguían uno tras otro, Sayanee toma el control del aparato y lo apaga, sabe que Jurina ya no está prestando atención y que lo que pudo haberle afectado esa noticia no cambiara si sigue encendida o no.

-¿Es por Rena?-

-¿Eh?- Jurina un poco aturdida reacciona en un pequeño sobre salto y la miraba sin saber que responderle. Sayanee es un gran miembro al cual aprecia mucho y ahora le debe la vida, así como también es una gran rival. Ella la llama "su amada rival", pues ambas tienen el mismo nivel de competitividad y cada una tiene lo suyo que las favorece.

-¿La has visto últimamente? Descuida, se que ella está aquí en Japon, hace un par de días me visitó personalmente para agradecerme y para preguntar por mi estado de salud.- En tanto tiempo libre que tubo, se tomo la molestia de viajar a Osaka y visitar a uno de los miembros que admira y también conversaron de otras cosas.

-¿Eh?- Jurina hacía varios gestos involuntarios, en ese momento su mente era más que un caos pero sabía que era verdad lo que Sayanee decía, últimamente Rena parece Madre de la caridad, recordando un poco a la pequeña niña vecina de cuarto en el hospital. Tal vez en uno de esos días que no supo de ella, fue a visitarla.

-Sí, la he visto.-

-Esto es muy serio, ¿cierto?- Le pregunta viendo como sus preguntas la afectan de manera inevitable.

Al ver como Jurina solo asiente con su cabeza y aprieta sus labios más confundida que nunca por sus sentimientos y por lo que acaba de ver. Sayanee solo la toma de uno de sus hombros y lo aprieta cálidamente como intentando darle su apoyo, y decide seguir con sus actividades cambiándose de ropa. Ahora Jurina sabía de verdad que todo era cierto, de verdad Rena estaba metida en problemas serios y que no podía ignorar la parte de su responsabilidad en esto.

Aquella relación de dos chicas que pudo ser fácil de mantener en algún momento se estaba derrumbando por la cruda realidad. No era por falta de sentimientos muy por lo contrario eran cada vez más fuertes que corrían el riesgo de caer en la desesperación, era más que nada por no saber cómo enfrentarlos. Si había alguna forma de hacerlo, cualquier cosas estaba fuera del conocimiento de Jurina por ahora, pero para Rena era cada vez más claro.

***Hotel la tarde noche antes del Evento**

Las actividades para muchas aun continuaban, mañana es el gran día del evento y no encontraban otra forma de evadir su silenciosos sufrimiento que seguir ensayando cada una sus propios pasos. Para otras más experimentadas, su día termino muy temprano y algunas fueron de compras, otras directo al hotel como Jurina, Churi, Masana y no iban juntas precisamente.

Cuando se dirigían a los elevadores Donchan mira a dos chicas que se le hace conocidas caminar hacia el mismo lugar que ellas casi llegando al mismo tiempo. Ella no podía dejar de ver a una de ellas en específico, que le es muy familiar. Cuando confirma sus sospechas después de su escrupuloso análisis. Como buena cargadora de WMatsui no se hubiera perdonado no reconocer a una de sus oshis. Antes de incorporarse a SKE sabía todo de las Matsui incluso sus medidas.

-¿Rena –san?- Masana y Churi voltean a ver a Donchan al escucharla decir eso. -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunta Donchan más segura.

Las chicas estaban probando sus disfraces para saber si eran efectivos pero, todo parece indicar que no sirven para algunas personas. Ellas se dirigían también a la habitación que había reservado Victoria y que se las arreglo para que fuera en el mismo piso de las chicas.

-¿Rena?- Dice sorprendida Churi al entender porque Donchan decía eso.

Ella se quita los lentes oscuros y baja su cubre bocas, fuera de eso, su atuendo rebelde negro y un poco ajustado la hacían parecer otra persona. Ella llevaba una blusa blanca un poco holgada con un estampado que solo a ella le puede gustar, un pantalón ajustado negro, unos tenis casuales muy a su estilo de igual color, mas una hermosa chaqueta negra de piel.

-Hola chicas.- Les dice.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mejor dicho que hacen aquí?- Le vuelven a preguntar Churi y Donchan solo observaba a las dos chicas disfrazadas.

-¿No es obvio?- Interviene Victoria. –La chica viene por alguien en especial.- Decía con morbo y confianza.

-¡Victoria!-

-Vamos Rena para nadie en un secreto y menos para ellas.-

-Como tampoco que estas en serios problemas.- Dice Masana en medio de tan agradable encuentro.

-¿Lo vieron?- Pregunta haciendo referencia a la noticia de la mañana.

-Sí, no deberías de exponerte así.- Habla con mayor seriedad Churi.

-Lo sé, pero si ustedes comprendieran un poco…-

-Lo hacemos.- le interrumpe Churi, pero también se ven interrumpidas por el ascensor que se detuvo abriéndose las puertas para dejarlas salir.

Al incorporarse al pasillo del piso designado el cual está prácticamente desierto, solo están ellas por ahora y algunos de los trabajadores del lugar.

-¿Te quedaras al evento?- Le pregunta Masana.

-Hable con Yuasa y nos permitió entrar a mí y a Victoria, nos dio un gafete de visitante especial, no creí que fuera a ocupar uno algún día.-

-Y supongo que quieres ver a Jurina.-

-Así es, vine directamente a buscarla.-

-¿En qué vamos a ayudarte hoy?- Churi hace la pregunta obligada, después de todo, se han visto voluntaria o involuntariamente inmiscuidas en este asunto desde siempre.

Las chicas se encuentran en una posición neutral y solo son el apoyo que necesite cualquiera de las dos implicadas. Rena les muestra la bolsa que lleva y mientras Masana y Churi miraban dentro, no sabían exactamente que se proponía Rena, ella está en una faceta nueva que apenas intentan comprender.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntan ambas casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pues…- Rena miro a Donchan directamente y también le ofrece la bolsa para que vea el contenido, ya que ella ha participado prácticamente en la idea principal desde un principio.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo… ver?- Ella la toma entre sus manos un poco con sorpresa de que Rena confié en ella y curiosa mira dentro. –¿¡Ehhh!?- Exclama en cuanto se da cuenta.

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta asustada volteando su vista hacia ella directamente –¿¡Por qué yo!?- Alarmada, la chica que ha sido arrastrada en este tema desde ya hace un tiempo, no entendía por qué de pronto se volvió tan vital en la relación de las dos chicas.

Mientras Donchan sufría una vez más un ataque de pánico, porque esto tenía que ver directamente con Jurina, las otras chicas reían divertidas.

-Jurina te tiene cierto aprecio.- Dijo Churi con una sonrisa divertida. Girando Donchan su cabeza para voltear a verla con desconfianza. –Ella no quiere ver a nadie estando en su habitación pero a ti no te dirá que no.-

-Eres perfecta para esta misión.- Masana participaba en el sufrimiento de la chica, que en cuanto miro a Churi, volteo a ver a Masana después de lo que dijo. Repitiendo varias veces esos movimiento.

-Digamos que nosotras no somos buenas mensajeras...- Churi continuaba con sus razones pero se ve interrumpida graciosamente por la chica.

-¡No!,- Exclama muy a su manera devolviéndole la bolsa a Rena rápidamente y soltándola inmediatamente –de ninguna manera. No, no, no, no quiero, no- La chica se da la media vuelta y huye sin dar más opción, –están locas…, con todo respeto, pero locas,- Camina por el pasillo vociferando un sinfín de pretextos validos y justificados. –De ninguna manera lo voy a hacer...-

-¡Donchan!- Las chicas exclamaron su nombre al mismo tiempo.

-No oigo nada, no oigo nada, no oigo nada.- Y desaparece por el pasillo del hotel mientras se cubría sus orejas.

Todas se miran entre ellas, tal vez mejor acción no pudo haber hecho esa peculiar chica, eso obligaba directamente a Rena a enfrentar a Jurina definitivamente y sin más retraso. Las intenciones de Rena eran aparecer después de que viera el obsequio pero tal parece que deberá ser de otra forma, si Victoria, Masana o Churi lo entregaban sería muy evidente que ella estaba ahí.

**Minutos mas tarde en la habitación de Jurina**

Hoy ella tuvo muy poca participación en los ensayos generales y volvió temprano a su habitación antes que las demás, tomo un baño largo y placentero con la intensión de relajarse pero le fue imposible por razones más que obvias. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, aun entraba el sol del atardecer por su ventana. De alguna forma era acogedor, después se puso su pijama más cómoda de dos piezas y una extra, es su favorita en temporada de calor; un short, una blusa de tirantes y un suéter delgado por si acaso.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo y tomaba asiento para cepillar su cabello, se resignaba a afrontar esta noche que seguramente será igual a la de cada año, solo dando vueltas en su cama esperando el amanecer. Incluso Jurina era presa del pánico pero ya tenía suficiente experiencia como para sobrellevar la situación y ella misma se encargaba de generarles confianza a las demás con las mejores palabras de apoyo, eso sin duda era agotador solo tenía que resistir un poco más, después de mañana la sensación es como ninguna otra y más si se gana una nueva posición.

Tiempo después, alguien toca la puerta de su habitación y ella da la indicación para que entre. No pregunta quién es, pues sus pensamientos están en un solo lugar y solo le da el paso. Ella aun se encontraba frente al espejo y seguía arreglando su cabello, de hecho no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva cepillándolo. Mientras quien tocó la puerta camina por el pequeño pasillo no muy largo hasta detenerse antes de adentrarse completamente.

-Hola Jurina.- Saluda la chica recién llegada con una voz muy segura, firme y con un temple dominante. Aunque antes de entrar respiro y exhalo varias veces para darse valor.

Jurina casi brinca de su asiento poniéndose dé pie rápidamente empujando la silla en transcurso con sus piernas por voltear de inmediato hacia ella. Era la visita que menos esperaba en estos momentos.

-¿Rena?...- Obviamente está sorprendida y desde su ultima platica, no sabía cómo hablarle cuando volviera a encontrársela. Ahora simplemente esta parada ahí, en su habitación y esos ojos serios y profundos la inquietan.

Asustada, Jurina la escanea completamente como asegurándose de que fuera ella en realidad, su ropa no ayudaba mucho pues, con es atuendo negro se veía muy imponente. Se da cuenta de que traía en sus manos una bolsa de papel con agarraderas de tamaño considerable, cuando de pronto Rena la saca de sus pensamientos en medio de su escrutinio.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- La chica pregunta entrando de lleno, dando algunos pasos directamente hacia ella.

Tal vez fue un error de Jurina no haberse levantado a abrir la puerta, pero como no le puso seguro no se tomo la molestia de hacer tal cosa, o tal vez fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

-¿H…hoy?, no realmente,- Le responde volviendo a sentarse y continuar con lo que hacía. –Sabes bien que es la peor noche y solo se preocupan por sí mismas.- Responde con honestidad siguiendo el movimiento de la otra chica con sus ojos por el reflejo del espejo.

Rena se para detrás de ella viéndola de frente al espejo, su personalidad era diferente, se tomo muy enserio el desplante de Donchan y le hace frente como debe ser.

-Lo sé.-Dice.

-¿Qué haces en Tokio?- Pregunta jugando nerviosamente con el cepillo entre sus manos.

Recuerda lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo con Sayanee en los camerinos, aquel reporte de los medios, simplemente no sabía que decirle o que hacer. Sus emociones se la comían viva y eran más negativas que placenteras.

Rena no le respondió nada. Solo la seguía viendo con sus ojos penetrantes, veía como parecía, por el cepillo en su mano, cepillaba el cabello que aún se notaba un poco húmedo.

-¿Puedo?- Le pide Rena continuar con el cepillado inclinándose un poco hacia el frente tomando el cepillo rosando un poco con la mano que no tenia intensión de soltarlo hasta sentir de igual forma el roce de Rena, acción que no pasa desapercibida por ella.

Ella mete las agarraderas de la bolsa en su brazo izquierdo y comienza a cepillar el cabello. Estaba de más decir que aquella sensación era placentera para Jurina, sentir como los dedos de Rena tomaban mechones de cabello y los cepillaba con tanta delicadeza, le hacía despertar emociones con las cuales se siente más y más culpable.

Rena la veía intensamente, antes de hacer algo debía quitar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que le había trasmitido sin querer a Jurina y hoy puede ver el pánico de la chica además, si aparentemente las cosas pintaban para estar de maravilla, era todo lo contrario. Ahora, la tenía simplemente sentada frente a un tocador y con su actitud evasiva como la del hospital.

Cada una en sus propios pensamientos, en su propio mundo, Jurina evitaba verla y Rena cepillaba y veía enternecida el cabello de Jurina mientras lo hacía. Ella sabia del riesgo de ir a prisión por incumplimiento de contrato o en vez de eso debía pagar una multa muy elevada que posiblemente no tenga con que hacerlo. No sabe cuáles son las consecuencias de haber salido de Nagoya, para ella también era difícil esta situación. Sin embargo, la única diferencia de hoy en día era su perseverancia por alcanzar de nuevo al corazón de Jurina y era más que suficiente para permanecer de pie. Lo demás, será solo el producto de sus acciones, pero si logra su objetivo no será nada comparado con la felicidad que pueda sentir.

Era momento de quitar todas las ataduras y Rena logro al menos por un momento que el ambiente se tornará cada vez más cálido. Con su corazón latiendo a una velocidad que no había experimentado y que fácilmente con el simple hecho de saber que Jurina estaba del otro lado de la puerta, de tenerla enfrente a pesar de su actitud segura con la que entro, ella toma la iniciativa.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Pregunta de la nada, Jurina mantenía su mirada lejos de esos ojos penetrantes que bien sabia la miraban por el reflejo del espejo. Aún su mundo era un caos, sus pensamientos no tenían orden y no podía asimilar que tenía Rena en su habitación, mientras los medios, lo reporteros y todo lo referente a noticias la buscaban.

-¿D…de qué?- Responde mirando solo un poco por el espejo, pero no podía sostenerle la mirada así que hacia movimientos repetitivos con sus ojos mirándola en ocasiones.

-La primera vez que compartimos una habitación, cuando con tus brazos abrazaban una almohada y tu cabeza se escondía de tras de ella me confesaste que tenías temor a la oscuridad, cuando...-

-Lo recuerdo.- Jurina corta sus palabras con su respuesta, era obvio que no quería recordar algo como eso, algo que le recuerda su debilidad y la forma en la que comenzó a necesitar de ella.

-Siempre tú, siempre fuiste tú Jurina rompiendo mis barreras del espacio y del silencio, enseñándome hacia donde tenía que ir.- La voz de Rena sonaba en un tono desconocido para Jurina quien junta su mirada directamente a sus ojos tras esas palabras. –No hay nadie más Jurina, y no hay nada más.-

Jurina se pone de pie girando en el mismo movimiento y recargándose en el filo del buró, cuando sintió una mano de Rena acariciar un poco su hombro. La veía parada frente a ella con la silla interponiéndose entre ellas. La última conversación se quedo incompleta y aun a estas alturas ella no había podido encontrar ese punto medio que tanto ha buscado desde que vio las fotografías. ¿Cómo se atrevía Rena a decirle eso, sabiendo el problema que tiene encima?

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí y decirme eso?-

-Porque puedo lo hago.-Responde segura y sin ninguna intención de desistir por lo que ya había comenzado. –Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme Jurina, pero no comprendo por qué no puedes hacerlo, yo...-

-Lo sé...- Jurina gira de nuevo su cuerpo quedando frente al espejo, apoyando ligeramente sus dedos sobre el buró.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué sabe?- Rena parece confundida por la ambigüedad de lo que ha dicho Jurina.

-Se lo de las fotos.- Rena se paraliza y comienzan a formarse una cascada de pensamientos dentro de ella. Nuevamente su plan es modificado, nunca contemplo la idea de justificarse con eso, y con mayor razón, si Jurina lo sabe, ¿por qué se comporta así? –Tenías razón, estando conmigo solo te generare problemas. Ahora lo comprendo Rena….- Le dice con una voz amarga. –Sé lo que paso aquel día en tu camerino, se que pusiste a Evan en su lugar ese mismo día, se lo que ocurrió también en tu habitación ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué decidiste callarlo, ocultarlo?...- Ella agacha su cabeza sintiendo la presencia de Rena que la separaba de aquel buró y la hacía retroceder poniéndose enfrente a ella.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Eso ya no importa.- Ella voltea un poco su cabeza aun mirando el suelo, no puede verla de frente, no después de lo que vio y escucho en televisión. Todo Japón sabía ahora que Rena estaba en problemas y que había renunciado a su vocación, así misma. Se sentía realmente miserable y mas que asustada.

-No Jurina, si importa,- Le dice en un tono un poco fuerte y con angustia. –guardarnos las cosas nos ha llevado a fingir, a lastimarnos mutuamente dime, ¿abría cambiado algo si lo hacía?- Jurina guarda silencio, Rena titubea un poco pero no lo duda y pone ambas manos sobre sus hombros. –Mírate, no te atreves a estar a un metro de mí, no me dejas tocarte, no te atreves ni a mirarme.- Jurina levanta su rostro y la mira conforme sus facciones parecían descomponerse mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Rena. –No quería darte más excusas.- Termina de decirle la chica, con la verdad descubierta.

-Tal vez,- Responde a la anterior pregunta con su voz temerosa y Rena lo nota, como también nota una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos. –no éramos una pareja real o estable pero pudo ser diferente. Tu forma de hacer las cosas me perturba, me vuelve insegura, me desespera y me hace perder la cabeza ¿Qué pretendes hoy apareciendo de la nada en el hotel y en mi habitación? Te buscan, te persiguen ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Su voz, aunque no lo quisiera se entre cortaba y apretaba sus dientes con impotencia.

Rena guarda silencio, la miraba fijamente pero dentro de ella buscaba las palabras necesarias para que Jurina no solo vuelva a confía en ella si no también le crea. El simple hecho de ver en los ojos de la chica esos sentimientos revueltos hacia que se le oprimiera el pecho y más era su deseo de recuperarla de poder abrazarla y de nunca más dejarla ir, solo quería que se sintiera segura a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero?- Rena repite la pregunta de Jurina y piensa que solo tiene una oportunidad, a pesar del mar de problemas que la rodean, sigue fiel a su idea. –Voy a ser franca contigo.- Da un paso más al frente rediciendo la distancia poniendo un poco de presión en ambos hombros. Hoy solo quiere una cosa y no le importa nada más. –Quiero mirarte a mi lado, todos los días. Ser completamente tuya y amarte como nunca lo he hecho.-

Estando a solo escasos centímetros de distancia ella baja sus brazos, solo para sacar de aquella bolsa de papel que sostenía en su brazo, un peluche. Era un pato similar al que Donchan le llevo con el trajecito de Rena al hospital, y como si él fuese un mensajero había un sobre entre sus dos alas que acomodo Rena de tal manera para que así lo pareciera, era un sobre bien conocido para ambas.

Rena extiende un poco sus brazos y lo coloca sutilmente en el pecho de Jurina a la altura del corazón. La otra chica lo mira debajo de ella y mira después los ojos de Rena que le suplicaban sin perder su seriedad que lo tomara. Ella sube poco a poco sus manos con temor, sus dedos rosan un poco las manos de Rena que sostenían al ave de peluche. Rena lo suelta cuando siente que Jurina lo ha tomado completamente asegurándose de no lastimarla de su mano.

Jurina lo contempla detalladamente, Donchan hizo un excelente trabajo también en este. Lo sostiene con su mano derecha y con la otra separa de él el sobre. Inmediatamente nota que en el dorso de aquel pato resalta algo sobre el trajecito, era un colgante que llevaba en su cuello. Era una cadena exquisita y elegante, esa cadena parecía llevar un dije, pero no era cualquier dije, era un par de anillos que rosa solo un poco con su dedo índice. Eran muy hermosos, debía admitirlo y con el hecho de verlos se estremecía por dentro porque eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

Levanta su vista con un mundo de dudas sobre ella, desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de dudar del amor de Rena, son otras razones más grandes que no le permiten sentirse merecedora de ella.

Rena vuelve a tomar al ave de peluche entre sus manos dejándole únicamente el sobre. Gira un poco para deshacerse de la bolsa colocándola en el buró junto al cepillo y con mucho cuidado, sentando al pato sobre él. Para después volver a tener de frente a Jurina que solo miraba lo que hacía.

-Ábrelo, por favor.- Le pide Rena con una voz serena y muy dulce que vea lo que hay dentro del sobre.

Anteriormente Jurina le había reclamado su falta de atención hacia ella el tiempo que estuvo en otro continente. Después de esa platica sabia que se había equivocado, pero también sabía que era acusada injustamente. Es cierto que tiene su forma extraña de hacer las cosas, pero también tiene una forma muy característica de manifestarlas.

Jurina abre el sobre, el par de hojas que le dio en blanco estaba lleno de su nombre. En una de las hojas, al final tenía el numero (243) en la siguiente hoja aunque a medias se volvía repetir su nombre en romanji varias veces y aparecían mas números conforme se terminaba la pagina.

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba confundida, de pronto intento recordar algo pero, no sabía lo que su mente le pedía.

Rena acorta la distancia, le quita las hojas de las manos y las pone en lo más cercano que encuentra para no perder esa posición, el asiento de la silla. Toma entre sus manos las manos de Jurina con mucho cuidado y veía fijamente la mano que aun tenia lastimada con un vendaje ligero en ella.

-Todas las noches, antes de dormir solía escribir tu nombre.- Le dice contemplando aquella mano, y después levanta su cabeza para reunirse con sus ojos. –No pensaba en nada más, y en aquel entonces debo admitir que en algún momento, quise sacarte de mi cabeza,- La seriedad era impresionante y claramente no estaba actuando. Apretaba sus labios como recordando eso con culpa, esta es otra Rena ante los ojos de Jurina –estando aquí te buscaba con la intensión de no encontrarte. Tuve miedo de lo que había crecido dentro de mí, no ayer ni el año pasado, si no desde que te conocí.-

Jurina intenta dar un paso a tras, pero Rena se lo impide ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre las manos de Jurina evitando que se aleje. El hoy, el ahora, en aquella habitación como lo pronostico Rena en una de sus peleas absurdas viene a la mente de Jurina _"los lugares donde no nos vea nadie"_ , estaba revelándose ante sus ojos. Ella agacha un poco su cabeza pero Rena detiene ese movimiento tomando una de sus mejillas dejando libre la mano lastimada de Jurina.

Recupero ese paso que dio Jurina acercándose completamente. Tratando de unificarse con aquella inestabilidad que Jurina proyectaba se arma de valor, trataba de brindarle esa seguridad con la que entro a la habitación. Aunque una relación es de dos personas, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por convertirse en quien sostuviera a Jurina en esta relación porque a pesar de todo, su carrera apenas está tomando forma. Era obvio que estaba enterada de lo que Evan declaro en la trasmisión del programa y del escándalo que ahora ya está en Japón, no fue necesario preguntar.

Rena la jalo hacia ella con esa mano e hizo chocar sus frentes cerrando los ojos por inercia, Jurina en esta ocasión no puso resistencia.

-243 veces tu nombre.- Rena entre abrió sus ojos viendo un poco el rostro de Jurina. -Era todo lo que tontamente creía que podía hacer. Esos días no te olvide, no te quería, esos días te amaba y sentía necesidad de ti como la siento ahora.-

Jurina escucho con atención esas palabras sintiendo la frente y la mano de Rena sobre ella tragando un poco de saliva, sus labios comenzaban a temblar cuando quiso hablar pero ya no pudo soportarlo. Recordó que aquella vez en el coche sintiéndose olvidada después de hablar con las chicas en el restaurante, mientras revisaba su celular vio aquel número en una de las publicaciones.

Hoy la presión de ser el miembro obligado para estar en los primeros lugares se la come viva de solo pensar que puede bajar más que el a año pasado. Los problemas del grupo, su crisis. La presión de los fans, las criticas. Ser el soporte de la fragilidad de sus compañeras menores, su lucha por no ver morir a SKE. Y saber que Rena jamás dejo de pensar en ella como lo creyó, hizo que el verdadero rostro de Jurina saliera a encontrarse con quien tenía enfrente, con la misma Rena.

Despego su frente de la de ella pero solo para deslizarse hasta encontrarse con su hombro y se escondió en su cuello. Rena soltó la mano que sostenía y solo la abrazo cálidamente deslizándola detrás de su cintura, mientras que la mano que sostenían anteriormente la mejilla término acariciándola de la nuca. Esta era la Jurina que conocía desde pequeña, la que no le ocultaba nada, la que le dejaba ver esa fragilidad cuando no había cámaras al rededor que le provocaba un sentido de protección. Su corazón se llena de calor progresivamente al sentir que después de todo no ha perdido esa parte de su inocencia. Acariciaba su espalda en una acción reconfortante, pero esto no podía quedarse solo así, ella estaba ahí por una razón en específico.

-Te amo Jurina.- Dijo en medio de los sollozos de la chica. –Hoy, el miedo y nuestros propios sueños son nuestros enemigos, ¿y qué podemos hacer ante eso? No tenemos las respuestas en este momento pero podemos buscarlas. Si estar juntas nos condena a un silencio eterno tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo prefiero mil veces a no estar contigo.-

Jurina se desenreda del abrazo que ella misma busco, para mirarla conforme Rena volvía aponer su mano en su mejilla y limpiaba cariñosamente la humedad en ella con su pulgar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Tu futuro?... –Le dijo en medio de una expresión afligida y culpable.

-No me importa si no estás conmigo.- Dijo más que segura.

-¿Estás loca?- Lógico Jurina se asusta, ver la seriedad en Rena. Sus palabras, los anillos, eran razón suficiente para estar aterrada. Más que un sueño que laguna vez anhelo le parece una pesadilla.

-Lo estoy,- Rena da pasos al frente haciéndola retroceder y la acorrala al filo de la cama con la tiranía de quien es dominante en esta habitación, como alguna vez Jurina lo hizo sobre una puerta. Rena comienza a desesperarse por la Jurina que ve frente a ella y toma medidas más atrevidas. Era hora de hacerle entender que hablaba en serio. Dominante y desafiante pegaba su cuerpo y cerro totalmente cualquier milímetro de distancia que pudiera existir entre ellas, ya nada importaba. –sin ti Jurina, he conocido la peor de mis suertes, lo mejor de mi vida… No me importan los premios, no me importan los aplausos, no me importa ser reconocida lo único que me importa es hacer lo que de verdad me apasiona, pero si no es contigo no quiero hacer nada.-

-No…-

-No tienes que responder ahora.- Le dijo interrumpiéndola deliberadamente, ella hacía referencia a lo que portaba el pato de peluche. –Perdóname Jurina, perdóname por no ser honesta desde un principio. Me di cuenta muy tarde, he perdido todo lo que inútilmente creí construir. Sí, perdí la demanda, estoy en problemas y no sé que procede, no debí salir de Nagoya, pero no me importa yo solo quería verte. Jurina, donde estas tu es mi casa y tú eres mi hogar y te repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario que voy a estar contigo, a tu lado aunque no lo quieras. Tú no puedes cambiar lo que hay dentro de mí y yo no quiero cambiarlo.-

Jurina solo la miraba, trataba de procesar cuidadosamente cada palabra que pronunciaba y realmente no sabía que decirle. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Rena le estaba manifestando de una forma muy autoritaria y sin opción a replica, como nunca antes la vio, como nunca antes la miro, que quería estar con ella y no solo eso sí no oficialmente juntas, en un compromiso mutuo. La seriedad en los ojos de Rena le perturbaba desde que entro a la habitación, esta mujer que tiene enfrente es un poco diferente.

Hoy le trasmite algo y pareciera que Rena ha logrado su propósito. Perfectamente sabe bien Jurina que por más que lo intento, por más que quiera Rena no ha dejado de amarla pero, que tan grande es lo que siente para hacerle semejante propuesta y más difícil aún, ella tiene reglas por seguir, reglas que pesan de verdad hoy más que nunca y que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Rena debe enfrentar a la ley ¿Qué debe hacer ella? De tan mezclados que estaban sus emociones y sentimientos incluso llegaba a pensar que Rena es capaz de abandonarla en cuanto tuviera una nueva oportunidad de éxito.

-¿Cómo sé que es cierto lo que dices?-

Para Rena hoy las palabras sobran, pero parecen ser muy necesarias. Con su mano sobre la mejilla de Jurina y la otra rodeando su cintura, la miraba intensamente y acercaba su rosto sin reprimirse ni un poco hacia los labios de Jurina, ella podía sentir el temblor de la humanidad entera de Jurina, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ejerciendo una mayor fuerza sobre cintura no le dio opción de huir.

-Tú me besaste primero antes que nadie más, tú me amaste por más de seis años y me esperaste sin decir una sola palabra porque fui una estúpida.- Rena seguía acercándose deliberadamente creando una tensión de deseo provocándola con su cercanía casi nula en el rostro de Jurina.

-No, no puedo…- Replica Jurina pero Rena no la deja continuar poniendo sus dedos, anular y medio sobre sus labios.

–Tienes que preguntarme ahora sí, ¿te parezco una idiota? Porque no tendría problema en serlo. Voy a contar hasta diez Jurina y luego voy a besarte, si no quieres que lo haga entonces deberás encontrar la forma de detenerme porque yo no voy a hacerlo.- Le dijo con ojos serios y amenazadores.

Con ambos corazones acelerados, ambas sofocadas por un deseo que se hacía cada vez más evidente. La dedos con los que Rena calla los labios de Jurina, bajan lentamente por su mentón para encontrarse con la clavícula que sobre salía de aquella blusa de tirantes muy delgados. Ella la recorría de lado a lado, esa estructura ósea es muy estética y bonita y atreves de los años siempre fue un atractivo para ella, eso y una cosa más. Rena seguía recorriendo con su mirada el rostro de Jurina y rosando con su nariz, el mentón, la mejilla, la oreja y regresando de nuevo a esos labios que no ha podido sentir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Parecía que lo disfrutaba, parecía que grababa cada parte en su memoria mientras sus dedos seguían sintiendo la piel de Jurina bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Jurina en cambio, solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo la exploración de la otra chica, no podía resistirse.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus temores desaparecían poco a poco y ahora solo podía concentrarse en una sola cosa. Esa era la magia de Rena, como cuando frotaba su espalda para que pudiera dormir de pequeña, cuando apretaban sus manos mientras agradecían a los fans después de un concierto o cuando simplemente viéndose de un extremo a otro detrás del escenario con sus ojos se decían, ¡vamos a hacerlo! Rena siempre muy a su manera, estaba ahí alentándola y convenciéndola de que podía hacerlo, que juntas podían hacerlo.

Con su mano que recorría el cuello, la tomo delicadamente por debajo de su mandíbula con su pulgar acariciando su labio inferior. Rena se paseaba asfixiantemente por encima de sus labios, rozando su nariz con la de ella y teniendo el control total de ese momento cumple su palabra.

-10…- Le dijo con una voz casi imperceptible cerca de sus labios y fue ella quien cerró la distancia y comenzó a besarla lentamente como se lo advirtió.

Un poco ansiosa acomodaba sus labios con los de Jurina, lo deseaba, tanto que no podía evitar sentir un enorme placer al sentirlos nuevamente. Mientras una asimilaba lo que ocurría, disfrutando también de esa acción propuesta, la otra incrementaba la profundidad pero sin perder su delirante cadencia al saber que no había resistencia.

Su cuerpo se estremece, y progresivamente regresan a ella los sentimientos que estuvo reprimiendo a raíz de los actuales acontecimientos. Solo Rena, solo ella puede hacerla sucumbir con una sola mirada, una sola palabra o un solo beso. Efectivamente las palabras sobraban para ambas, ya lo habían hecho bastante y nunca resultaba nada bueno de ello. Fue un beso largo y muy hermoso para ambas donde había todo tipo de sentimientos, pero un solo deseo.

-Todo es cierto.- Le dijo en un ligero sofoco como leyendo sus pensamientos, separándose un poco de sus labios. –Te sueño aun si estoy despierta,- Dijo mientras besaba su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. – le hablo a la imagen que se forma en mi cabeza.- Le susurro a su oído haciéndola exhalar profundamente y acelerando mucho mas su ritmo cardiaco moviendo lentamente su cabeza de nuevo hasta reunirse sus ojos y hacer que la mirara solo con el propósito de que leyera en ellos que decía la verdad. –Tú me das la plenitud que nadie más me ha dado, mi corazón da saltos cada que te veo, cada que te escucho, cada que te tengo cerca. Me robas el aliento a un estando lejos de mí, vives en mi alma, estas en cada paso que doy...-

-¿Y para ti eso es amor?- Pregunta Jurina resistiéndose un poco e inútilmente a los hechos, sabiéndose que es ella el motivo de tales atrevimientos.

-¿No lo es?- Rena le responde con otra pregunta mirándola seriamente.

-¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad me quieres?- Jurina era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y solo quería darle oportunidad a Rena de que se retractara y siguiera con su vida pero era obvio que no lo conseguiría.

-Lo hago-

-¿Me amas?-

-Como a nadie.- Le responde acariciando repetidas veces su mejilla. Toma su mentón con su dedo índice y juntan sus miradas mucho mas cerca que antes, nuevamente como hace mucho no lo hacían, en complicidad. – Quiero verme siempre en tus ojos, ser la dueña de tu sonrisa. Estar junto a ti, cuidar de tus pasos. Entregártelo todo, quiero darte caricias, suspiros. Quiero besar tus labios y sentir tu aliento erizando mi piel. Quiero que nunca más me dejes ir, Jurina.-

Rena le da una última justificación de sus acciones, y sin previo aviso, vuelve a tomar sus labios sin permiso, como aquella vez en los casilleros. Recordándole con hechos lo que Jurina le dijo ese mismo día _"Cuando tú vuelvas a juntar tus labios con los míos…"._ La besa apasionadamente empujándola un poco más pero la cama no la deja ir más lejos, separándose un poco Rena la empuja lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima con el deseo ferviente escrito en sus ojos.

Con mucha sutileza ayudándose de aquella mano que rodeaba la cintura de Jurina y que la aprisionaba haciéndole saber que no la soltaría, la volvió a envolver en un beso que la deja a su merced, la ayuda a acomodarse haciendo uso de su peculiar fuerza que no deja ver muy a menudo, pues Jurina solo se apoyaba con su brazo derecho al hacerlo mientras que con su mano izquierda se sujetaba débilmente de uno de los hombros de Rena.

No es un secreto la delgadez de Jurina, pero sí lo es que Rena es más fuerte que ella. Su complexión física es más robusta y en este momento ella puede manipular el cuerpo de Jurina a su antojo, aunque la otra chica a pasar de ser más delgada, también es fuerte. Sobre todo sus piernas, parte del cuerpo que Rena no desaprovecha para tocar delicadamente con sus manos teniéndola ya debajo de ella mientas repartía todos los besos que se estuvo guardando por toda la piel visible de Jurina.

La chica no se resistía ni un poco, estaba completamente bajo el dominio de Rena, pero ella no podía negar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos desde hace mucho tiempo sentirla de esta forma. La última vez fue ella quien lo propuso jugándole una broma en un cuarto casi oscuro. Ahora Rena solo se dedico a seducirla, a crearle la confianza suficiente para que dejara de dudar. Le hacía saber que ella también puede ofrecerle este tipo de cosas. Estando muy cerca de su clavícula, hizo un recorrido desde la parte más baja del cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Deposito un tierno beso y la mira a los ojos mientras adopta una postura a un lado de ella apoyando su codo en la cama y su cabeza en su mano.

-Hace tiempo te pregunte "¿a que le tienes miedo?", ¿lo recuerdas?- Jurina asienta con la cabeza. –En aquel entonces no tome enserio tus sentimiento de temor, ahora vuelvo preguntarte ¿A que le tienes miedo?-

Jurina la mira, hace un momento era un manojo de nervios, de dudas. Ahora esos sentimientos no están, no le importa, dentro de ella solo hay uno solo y un solo pensamiento. Rena, no hay más.

-A ti.- Responde mirando esos ojos que brillaban un poco más claro con la luz anaranjada del sol que se despedía. –Mi miedo más grande siempre fuiste tú. Te soñé desde que era niña, te anhelaba, te miraba. Te volviste una obsesión, un sueño, una meta. Te convertiste en lo único que no podía alcanzar. Cuando lo obtuve, ya no sabía qué hacer. Me sentí lo máximo, después bacía. La realidad de lo que había sucedido llego tiempo después cuando tu salida del grupo le dio una sacudida de crisis. Tuve que tomar decisiones, tuve que tomar tu lugar pero no había quien tomara el mío.- Rena la veía con la mejor mirada que podía regalarle, una mirada de amor, mientras acariciaba repetidas veces y delicadamente con su dedo índice, el mentón, las orejas, su frente y su cabello. –Me abandonaste creyendo que era fuerte que me convertiría en adulta pero no, aun ahora no lo soy. Viendo ahora lo que eres, no puedo detenerte Rena, viendo ahora tu grandeza no soy nadie para detenerte. Dije que sería tu fiel admiradora siempre, tu fan número uno. Desde que te vi por primera vez hasta lo que veo ahora, aunque nunca estuve segura me arriesgue a sentir aquello a lo que todos se oponían. Te Sentí tan mía, te creí tan mía que ignore muchas cosas.-

-Shh…- Rena calla sus palabras tristes colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. –Olvida eso, las dos hemos fallado. Pero hoy vine aquí, porque tenía que decirte cuanto es lo que te amo, y si mis palabras eran insuficientes, no me quedaría más que demostrártelo, vine a mírate de frente como tú lo mereces. Solo quiero que me creas cuando te digo que te amo Jurina, y será tu elección si quieres gritárselo a todo Mundo…-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.- Jurina la interrumpe.

-Pero no será por mí la razón por la que no puedas hacerlo. No me importa si medio mundo lo sabe, no me importa gritarlo, no me importa callarlo...-

-¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo Rena?- Pregunta diciéndolo con un poco de pesar y picardía.

-No lo sé.- Le responde Rena de igual forma. Compartiendo ambas por primera vez también en mucho tiempo una ligera sonrisa. Para caer después de nuevo en la seriedad de sus ojos.

-Yo también, quiero preguntarte algo de nuevo.- Le dijo Jurina.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-En hospital, te pregunte si pensabas en el fracaso. ¿Cómo puedes estar hoy aquí sin pensar en ello?-

Rena la mira y sonríe un poco acomodando mejor su cuerpo sobre Jurina en un movimiento ágil y delicado. En aquel entonces pensaba e incluso creyó mentirle pero hoy todo es diferente. El fracaso existe si ella lo permite sin embargo, no lo hará y luchara por comenzar de nuevo cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Es simple, estoy aquí únicamente y solo por ti Jurina. Quiero hacerte el amor como mi mujer. No como alguien que me gusta o que me atrae. – Quiero quitarte la ropa lentamente, y sentir mis dedos sobre tu piel.- Rena seguía con sus caricias sobre el cuerpo de Jurina mientras le hablaba cálidamente. –Pero hoy no, porque también puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos. Hoy quiero ser lo que nunca he sido, tu apoyo incondicional. Porque sé lo que significa para ti hasta la más mínima cosa que haces. Voy a estar ahí, voy a estar ahí en el evento y cuando digan tu nombre, gritare como nadie y te apoyare como nadie.- Rena de verdad proyectaba mucha seguridad en todo lo que decía. –Y si ganas una posición más o si pierdes una posición más, no importa. Algún día entenderás como yo lo hice.-

-Puede que ya lo entienda…- Murmura sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿El qué?- Rena se extraña por esas palabras, pero lamentablemente las comprende.

-Pero no voy a renunciar, aún no.-

-Y yo te apoyaré. En cada decisión que tomes y en lo que quieras hacer voy a estar ahí para ti, incondicional.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Jurina, yo no sabía que era el amor ni lo que implicaba esa sencilla palabra, incluso no sé si ahora lo entiendo o llegue a entender, pero es lo que siento. Y sé que es más que una palabra y más que solo desear tus labios, tu cuerpo, es más que todo.-

Jurina tras escuchar esas palabras, por fin hizo uso de una de sus manos, la que se posaba en su hombro hace un momento. Hasta ahora solo se dejo influenciar por los movimientos de Rena, pero únicamente reacciono para pedirle un abrazo silencioso. Rena se acomodo de tal forma que podía hacerlo indefinidamente. Así las chicas despedían el peor día para todas las idol. Jurina en la mejor compañía que podía tener, se dejo tranquilizar una vez más por esos brazos que la sujetan fuertemente, de esos labios que besan su frente y de esa mano que acaricia su cabello.

Jurina dormitaba, extrañamente se sentía tranquila y Rena no se separo de ella en ningún momento. Con un poco de dificultad logro por ahora que Jurina la aceptara de nuevo, pero aun era incierto su futuro. Por ahora solo disfruta del calor y de su ahorma.

**Elecciones generales**

Al día siguiente, al sonar la alarma de Jurina, despertaron las dos chicas cada una a su ritmo y muy cerca una de la otra. Jurina no se aparto de ella en toda la noche, solo lo hicieron para que Rena pudiera quitarse al menos sus zapatos después de eso se mantuvo en su regazo, siguieron conversando por un tiempo considerable hasta que el cansancio y el sueño termino venciéndolas a las dos. A pesar de eso, fue una noche de lo más placentera para ambas donde comprobaron que no solo el deseo culmina un reencuentro. Todo aquello fue dirigido por Rena y ella solo quería traerle Paz a Jurina al menos por ese día.

Rena seguía siendo cariñosa sin restringirse en lo que quería hacer mientras antes sus ojos veía como Jurina despertaba completamente. Era una vista muy bien conocida para ella, en varias ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de ver despertar a la chica desde que era niña, siempre era de la misma forma, con pucheros y mucha dificultad de abrir sus parpados.

El momento de despedirse llego y era inevitable al menos por ahora. Rena solo observaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, como Jurina se vestía y preparaba lo que se llevaría con ella. Hoy es un día muy largo y no volverá hasta casi la madrugada. No se han dicho nada, pero no hace falta.

-Tengo que irme.- Le dijo Rena poniéndose de pie.

Su actitud dominante no había desaparecido y se lo hizo saber acercándose a ella sin respetar su espacio personal. Jurina al sentirla muy cerca de su espala giro solo para encontrarse a la chica detrás.

-Te estaré observando.-

Sin embargo Jurina solo la veía, realmente estaba nerviosa por los resultados finales pero le deja ver una sonrisa genuina. Rena camina hacia la puerta y justo antes de tomar la manija Jurina la detuvo rápidamente.

-Espera.- Le dijo pudiendo notar la mirada un poco insegura y sabe perfectamente el por qué.

-Todo va estar bien…- Sabiendo Rena lo que representa el día de hoy. En un acto reconfortante se acerca un poco a ella y la abraza, simplemente la abraza depositándole un tierno beso en la frente. -pase lo que pase todo va estar bien.-

Compartiendo finalmente una sonrisa mas reconfortada, Rena sale de la habitación de Jurina para dirigirse a la suya y prepararse también junto con Victoria.

-_-_-_- Evento -_-_-_-

Era hora del evento, progresivamente los fans se daban cita a tan al monumental estadio como cada año conforme dejaban su boleto de entrada. La mayoría de las chicas participantes ya se encontraban listas con sus primeros vestuarios para salir a escena, otras apenas estaban cambiándose, a pesar de los nervios ellas convivían sacándole lo mejor a cada momento. La primera canción a interpretar será la del actual single con la apertura de los 16 miembros más votados el año pasado.

Iniciaron con las canciones típicas del grupo. Para sorpresa de Victoria, estaba impactada de la cantidad de chicas y de cómo un estadio completo se movía al ritmo de las chicas. Así transcurrió el concierto de una hora y media, cada grupo presentando las mejores de sus canciones, siempre maravillosas y radiantes.

Dado por terminado el concierto de apertura, venia un periodo de cuarenta minutos donde las chicas se pondrían su vestuario para el evento con el que estarían el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, desde la mañana Jurina no ha sabido nada de Rena, la única que conocía su paradero era Victoria y no sabía exactamente que decirle si le pregunta, es mas ni siquiera sabía si debía de estar ahí, pero la misma Rena se lo pidió. La chica presencio todo el espectáculo y varias veces Jurina miro hacia esa dirección y prácticamente con la mirada preguntaba por Rena.

**Siete horas antes**

Rena salió de la habitación de Jurina con mucho cuidado de que nadie la viera. Salió tal y como entro, con su atuendo misterioso pero aun así debía tener cuidado. Tenía que dar vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo para llegar a su habitación y encontrarse con Victoria dentro, pero al llegar la presencia de tres hombres vestidos de negro que estaban justo fuera de su número de habitación y eso sin duda le llamo la atención.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Pregunto de buena manera. Mientras los hombres la miraron de arriba abajo y comprobaron en algunas fotografías, pues tenía medio rostro cubierto.

-¿Es usted Matsui Rena?- Pregunto uno de ellos. Eso le causo cierta desconfianza y ya presentía algo.

-Sí, lo soy.- Responde quitándose el cubre bocas de la cara.

-Lamentamos irrumpir tan temprano, pero nos vemos en la necesidad de pedirle que nos acompañe por favor.- Los hombres son muy educados y serios.

-¿Acompañarlos? ¿Adónde?-

-De regreso a Nagoya.-

Rena ahora sabia por que estaban esos señores ahí, eran ¿policías?, pero no llevaban uniforme solo un aspecto serio. Al parecer las consecuencias de sus acciones cada vez llegan más rápido a ella.

-¿Y qué sucedería si no quiero hacerlo?- Pregunto con una actitud segura y tentando a su suerte, aunque por dentro se sentía que caía en un abismo.

-Entonces nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza.- Uno de los hombres la sujeta del brazo creyendo que era una amenaza sutil por parte de Rena. Y ella lo mira con el seño fruncido pero debía admitir que sentía miedo.

-¿Rena?- Una chica se apresuraba por el pasillo para llegar hasta ella. -¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué…? Suéltela.- Les dijo Victoria al ver esa escena.

Los hombres no le dijeron ni una sola palabra a la recién llegada, solo la miraron pero no les importo lo más mínimo su presencia ni lo que les dijo.

-¿Y tengo que irme ahora?- Pregunto con mucha serenidad Rena guardando la calma.

-¿ir?, ¿a dónde Rena?- La otra chica también estaba un poco confundida.

-Usted ha infringido la ley, no podía salir de Nagoya y lo hizo. Tenemos órdenes estrictas y específicas de regresarla lo antes posible.-

-Está bien, hare lo que me piden.- Acepto Rena sabiendo que esto le traería mas preocupaciones a ella y a Jurina, sobre todo a la otra chica. De nuevo Rena iba en contra de su palabra y lo que logro solidificar ayer puede verse afectado por esto.

Hoy no podía fallarle, no quería fallarle pero que podía hacer, solo aceptar y enfrentar lo que le espera.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo Rena!- Le exclama Victoria al escuchar que Rena acede.

-No, que nadie se entere de esto, mucho menos Jurina. Quédate con ella y si debes decírselo que sea hasta mañana, por favor.-

-Pero…-

-Por favor.- Vuelve a pedir Rena con cara de suplica.

-¿y si ella me pregunta y me exige una respuesta?-

-Confió en que te las arreglaras, ella no puede distraerse hoy. Perdón por meterte en esto.-

-Por favor Señorita Matsui se hace tarde.- El tipo que la tenia sujeta del brazo, le da un leve jalón para que inicie a caminar, pero esto le molesta y mucho.

-Yo puedo caminar sola.- Le dice zafándose.

-Está bien, pero camine. Al salir del ascensor vera tres camionetas color plata, la de en medio la espera a usted.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo finalmente Rena y se puso en marcha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recoger su maleta, en fin vuelve a Nagoya y ahí tiene más que una maleta.

Victoria veía como Rena desaparecía al llegar al ascensor y los hombres de traje negro usaban las escaleras para hacer tiempo y que su operativo no levantara sospechas.

-Genial, ¿y ahora que le digo?- Se preguntaba mientras metía sus dedos entre su cabello en señal de frustración. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue desaparecer hasta la hora del evento.

**Mas tarde**

Tenía tantos pensamientos conflictivos aun después de pasadas las horas, que no se percato que había una llamada entrante que para cundo quiso contestar, ya no alcanzo. Del apuro con el que lo hizo, no se dio cuenta de quién era pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando su teléfono volvió a timbrar.

 _-¿Sí, hola?-_

 _-Victoria.-_

 _-¿Evan? Te he estado llamando todo este tiempo, ¿dónde estás?-_

 _-En Nagoya ¿y tú?-_

 _-Yo, estoy en Tokio, ¿tan pronto llegaste?-_

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_

 _-¡OH! Bueno es que ayer vimos Rena y yo, pues… Una entrevista y…-_

 _-Sí, después de hablar frente a los medios, arregle algunas cosas y tome el primer vuelo que encontré ¿Dónde está Rena?-_

 _-Bueno es una historia larga de contar, pero en resumen. Esta mañana unos sujetos vinieron por ella y la llevaron a Nagoya, No sé si ya esté en su departamento o detenida. Su teléfono esta fuera de servicio y no responde el de su casa. Ella me pidió que me quedara para hacérselo saber a sus amigas y a…-_

 _-¿Detenida?-_

 _-Sí, parecían policías.-_

 _-Maldito-_ Murmura Evan a la bocina del teléfono.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-No, no nada, comprendo porque estás ahí. En fin, el problema de este asunto es que cosas que pasan aquí, aun no pasan en occidente. Voy a ir directo a encontrarme con su actual representante, Jurina ¿Cómo esta ella?-_

 _-Pues la verdad no lo sé, Rena hablo con ella ayer y no quiero saber lo que pase cuando se de cuanta que no está como posiblemente se lo prometió.-_

 _-Vaya, eso suena terrible, pero tengo confianza en que esta vez todo será diferente.-_

 _-Eso espero yo también.-_ Dijo finalmente para colgar la llamada. _–Bueno te mantendré informada.-_

 _-Gracias.-_

Obviamente no iba a contarle lo poco que supo y lo que haría Rena ayer, que no lo sabe pero se lo imagina al saber que no volvió anoche a su recamara. Mínimo, sabe que Jurina la ha perdonado y no quiere ni pensar en cómo enfrentara a la chica esta noche. Por ahora se siente un poco más tranquila al saber que Evan está tomando cartas en el asunto y asumiendo su responsabilidad.

***Evento Principal***

El tiempo corría inminente haciendo llegar la hora tan ansiada del comienzo, el humo volvía a apoderarse del escenario y los colores reflejados por él no tardaron en llegar haciendo alusión al distintivo de cada grupo. Victoria se sentía muy mal, pero ya que estaba ahí pues solo lo disfrutaría teniendo un lugar especial a un costado del escenario junto a más gente e incluso de algunos miembros que no participaron, nadie conocido por fortuna. Aunque no disfrutaría del todo, pues no ha sabido nada de Rena y eso le preocupa, la ha llamado constantemente y no contesta pareciera que su celular estuviera muerto.

Las chicas comienzan a salir y una por una es nombrada, es impresionante como los miles de asistentes gritan a su favorita. Todas ellas salen con una alegre sonrisa aunque por dentro, nervios es poco para lo que de verdad sienten. Es evidente quienes dominan el escenario, antes de que digan sus nombres el publico ya esta gritando su apodo y Jurina es una de ellas, aunque curiosamente no tiene apodo, pero es llamada cariñosamente por los fans que se alegran de verla después de aquel accidente y de que todo fuera manejado muy herméticamente.

Sin tardar más tiempo, las primeras chicas son llamadas a pesar de ser rangos bajos cualquiera quisiera estar ahí. La presencia de SKE se hace notar desde la primera ronda, pero es menor que otros años, lo cual pone muy nerviosa a Jurina. El año pasado se lograron posicionar cuatro de ellas en los lugares más importantes a pesar de la ausencia de Rena, pero ha pasado tanto que sería mucho decir que menos de la mitad podrán pisar las dieciséis primeras posiciones.

Con tristeza y alegría, Jurina miraba desde lo alto como algunas de sus chicas poco a poco se quedaban sin formar parte y como otras clasificaban por primera vez. Entre tantas emociones que experimenta de pronto, algo dentro de ella se siente diferente.

A pesar de su edad, se lo ha dado todo a SKE y por obligación desgasto sus fuerzas en AKB, pero tampoco es malagradecida por ello pues toda la experiencia y aprendizajes adquiridos se lo ha trasmitido a sus compañeras. Sin embargo, sabe que el final está cerca y no precisamente el del evento. Ella miraba el piso concentrada y su inestabilidad era evidente al llegar el grupo esperado de la noche, las 16 mejores. Uno a uno los tan ansiados lugares iban siendo ocupados. Por fin los últimos cinco lugares estaban por ser nombrados, el cinco, esa fue su lugar el año pasado. Para su sorpresa lo había abandonado viendo pasar a otro miembro en aquel lugar.

Juntaba sus manos al frente y recargaba su barbilla en ellas por cada nombre que iba siendo llamado y no ser el suyo, en cada nueva intervención del orador se le detenía la respiración y aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco, las manos le sudaban y su boca se secaba, sentía todo eso detrás de un rostro de serenidad, dos posiciones menos que antes, levanta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y deja salir un suspiro. Es más de lo que se esperaba, para ser honesta esperaba bajar después de haber abandonado al grupo central AKB, pero los fans le demuestran que no importa donde este, la seguirán apoyando a donde quiera que vaya.

Al ser su turno de agradecerles, camina con pasos elegantes, y esa diferencia es más marcada ahora. Esto es a lo que se refería Rena, ser capaz de dormitare sin importar cual sea tu posición, el evento deja de importarte cuando sabes que hay algo mas esperando afuera. Pero dentro de ella, mientras agradecía honestamente y con humildad, tenía una ventaja sobre las demás que se quedan en el camino, tenía hambre de un solo lugar y es su ultima meta antes de abandonar a quien la vieran crecer, quien le diera todo lo que tiene y que la convirtió en lo que es ahora.

La posición número uno es su meta posiblemente la ultima, y la conseguirá como sabe hacerlo, con esfuerzo, dedicación, sacrificio y voluntad.

Terminado el evento después de tomar las últimas fotografías para la prensa, Jurina se sentía inquieta con una ligera decepción, pero esta vez había algo diferente que le hacía dudar de eso. La Rena que estuvo ayer en su habitación y que amaneció con ella fue tan diferente a otras ocasiones. Esta vez deja su paranoia a un lado y presiente que hay un motivo de fuerza mayor de tras de todo esto.

Alcanza a ver qué Victoria se escabulle entre la personas a lo lejos. No lo piensa dos veces y va tras ella. Victoria solo se aseguraba de cumplir lo que Rena le pidió, pero no pudo acercarse demasiado por no saber cómo afrontar una pregunta tan temida.

Jurina no puede darle alcanzo y no puede gritar su nombre como si nada, así que se despide de todos incluyendo de Yuasa y sale del lugar por las puertas que les corresponden a todos los que tienen pase a la parte de atrás.

Sabe por lógica que Victoria esta en el mismo hotel que ellas así que sus excusas de querer irse a descansar son validas. Al llegar, justo la ve ir directo a los elevadores así que ella hace uso de talento de velocidad y le da alcance.

-Victoria.-

-Jurina.- Responde un poco nerviosa y voltea a mirar a la chica parada aun lado de ella. –Felicidades por tu tercer lugar.- Es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

-Gracias, ¿dónde está Rena?- Jurina no se anda mas con rodeos y es directa.

Victoria voltea a todas partes como viéndose incomoda, precisamente no era el lugar para decirle donde está. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ellas entran, pero detrás venían otras dos chicas muy bien conocidas.

-Esperen nosotras también vamos a subir.-

-Dense prisa.- Les dijo Jurina.

Viéndose dentro, Masana, Churi y Jurina, vuelve a preguntar.-

-¿Dónde está Rena?-

Pero esta vez, también las otras chicas le cuestionan lo mimo, ayer Rena les aseguro que estaría ahí y no lo hizo.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, perdón decaérselos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- La cara de intriga en Jurina era evidente.

Al llegar a su piso y descender del ascensor, Victoria las mira con su rostro afligido y preocupado.

-Lo siento. ¿Les parece si las veo en tu habitación, Jurina?-

-¿Por qué en su habitación?- Churi intervine.

-Por mi seguridad, la de Rena y la de ustedes.-

Unos minutos más tarde, Victoria llego a la habitación de Jurina donde ya se encontraba Masana, y a Churi se la topo en el camino.

Entran y el silencio dominaba completamente ese espacio. Con Jurina parada casi en medio de la habitación y Masana sentada al filo de la cama.

-¿Y bien, donde esta?- Jurina quería una repuesta tal y como se lo dijo a Rena, así que no tardo mucho en preguntar por tercera vez.

-Voy a ser honesta con todas.- Victoria las mira a la expectativa de una respuesta. –Las cosas están muy mal, hoy por la mañana unos sujetos vestidos de negro, que aparentaban ser policías, vinieron por ella y se la llevaron.-

-¿Qué?- Jurina se exalta, desgraciadamente su presentimiento fue acertado. Ahora no sabe si hubiera preferido otro desplante de Rena o esto.

-¿Pero qué dices Victoria, adonde se la llevaron?- Masana mostrando su madurez toma las cosas más fríamente. Sabía que algo así podía pasar en cualquier momento. Mientras Churi hacia ver una cara impotente. Aunque la duda momentánea era ¿Por qué? Lo cual no era ningún secreto para Jurina y Victoria.

-A Nagoya.- Responde Victoria.

-Es por mi culpa…- Balbucea Jurina recargando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla que tenía cerca de ella, dándoles la espalda a las chicas.

-No, no es tu culpa Jurina.- Inútilmente Victoria trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero la verdad era clara, Jurina era la protagonista de esta situación.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente está sucediendo?- Tanto Churi como Masana parecían desconcertadas. Ellas aun no sabían que Rena había perdido la demanda.

-Ella no debía de estar aquí,- Respondió Jurina a la duda de las demás, sin voltear a verlas. Ellas en cambio podían ver su reflejo en el espejo que tenia enfrente. – Si tan solo… si tan solo no la hubiera orillado a esto.-

-No Jurina, ella lo decidió por si misma.- Le dijo dirigiéndose a ella para después voltear a ver a las otras chicas. –Ella perdió la demanda chicas y creo que debe pagar por incumplimiento de contrato.-

-¿Qué?- La cara de sorpresa y de preocupación no tardo en llegar por parte de las otras dos chicas. Mientras la culpa le pasaba más en los hombros de Jurina que parecía que encogía.

-Lo que oyen, esto se volvió más y más grande. No sabemos cómo pero nuestro director se salió con la suya.- La voz de Victoria era de verdadera preocupación y mas porque a pesar de haber hablado con Evan aun no sabe nada. –Rena me pidió que no te digiera nada antes del evento…- Le dijo a Jurina acercándose un poco a ella y tomando uno de sus hombros como haciéndole saber que tenía su apoyo y que no estaba sola en esto.

No tenían que preguntarle nada a Jurina bastaba con verla, sabían lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. La encrucijada en la que se encontraban ella y Rena no tenía nada claro y parecía que todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Volverán ustedes mañana a Nagoya?-

-Nosotros no, tenemos trabajo aquí, pero…- Churi voltea a ver a Jurina que sostenía su peso en el respaldo de la silla y miraba hacia el piso, únicamente con sus pensamientos como ignorando la presencia de las chicas.

-Ella debe volver por órdenes de Akimoto y estará fuera de actividades un par de días.- Le dice Masana poniéndose de pie.

-Ya veo.-

-¿Jurina?-

-Sí, dime.- Ella voltea hacia Victoria, su mirada y su voz con desgano y no era precisamente por cansancio.

-Perdona que pregunte pero, ¿La buscaras?-

Ella solo guarda silencio y la miraba ausente. Nadie absolutamente nadie quisiera estar en los zapatos de la chica en estos momentos.

-Por hoy, es tarde.- Dice Masana. –Debemos descansar y tu también.- Masana le hace señales a Churi para insinuarle que debían dejarla sola.

-Así es, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.- Y Churi entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

Las chicas salieron primero de ahí, despidiéndose de Jurina a la distancia, no querían importunarla más y mucho menos abrumarla. Ya era suficiente con su mente atormentándola.

-Victoria.- Jurina detiene a la otra chica antes de que abandone la habitación también.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Lo medito por un momento pero no venia otra repuesta su mente. -Hoy más que nunca, ahora más que nunca, solo amarla Jurina.- Le respondió dejando completamente la habitación.

A raíz de esa respuesta, a pesar del mar de pensamientos que tenia encima comprendió algo y eso fue, a compartir las desgracias. Hoy más que nunca hace suyos los problemas de Rena porque bien sabe que Rena ha hecho suyos los de ella. Se lo dijo ayer y se lo ha demostrado después del incidente del hospital y ha surgido en ella un sentimiento nuevo. No podía creer como es que su vida dio un giro y ahora ella es quien está del otro lado, del lado de la inseguridad y del miedo, pero ese sentimiento que Rena se encargo de darle forma ayer está haciendo efecto en Jurina.

Jurina y Rena han aprendido cosas una de la otra, y ahora ambas comprenden que una relación no solo es pasársela bien, y menos siendo quienes son. Pero que eso no les impide ser felices sin embargo, todo lo que hagan mientras le pertenezcan a un público será objeto de crítica.

^^^^^^*Nagoya, horas antes del evento*^^^^^^^

Rena ya no sabía lo que sentía después de tanto, solo aceptaba todo lo que le ocurría con la cabeza muy en alto y fiel a su convicción, conforme el vehículo gris en el que viajaba se alejó del hotel. Sus pensamientos sobre sus palabras dichas ayer a Jurina eran tormentosos y no podía evitar la culpa por fallarle de nuevo.

Un par de horas mas y tarde ya se encontraba en Nagoya pero para su sorpresa no fueron hacia las oficinas de la policía si no, a una oficina nueva para ella. Al estar dentro del inmueble, de momento no comprendió el por qué, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente por el hombre que tenia enfrente.

-¿Satsugi….san…?-

-Retírense.- Les dice a los hombres acompañantes que obedecen al instante. – No podías salir de Nagoya y sin embargo lo hiciste.-

-Lo sé… usted no lo entendería, tenía que…-

-Lo entiendo.- Le dijo cortando sus palabras pero no en un tono molesto. –Lo comprendo muy bien, aunque parezca que sea un extraño Rena-san, no lo soy. Llevo ayudando a Yuasa desde que lo delegaron como manager a SKE y bien sabrás que es desde que iniciaste, conozco mucho mas Jurina-san. Y se perfectamente que es lo que pasa en tu cabeza e incluso en tu corazón.-

Rena se quedo sin palabras después de escuchar eso. Sabía que era verdad, aunque realmente nunca le prestaba atención a la gente que la rodeaba. Se preocupaba tanto por si misma que su campo de visión de conocidos era muy limitado. Podía incluso numerar a las personas que conocía ajenas a los miembros del grupo.

-Lo siento.- Ella se disculpa haciendo una reverencia por su falta.

-Sin embargo…no te he hecho venir solo por eso.-

-¿A no?- Ahora si Rena no comprendía nada.

\- Hoy más que otros días están tras de ti, la prensa más que nada y lo sabes. Ellos esperan verte en el evento de Tokio.- Una punzada repentina oprimió su pecho, es verdad. Es el lugar perfecto para encontrar a Rena Matsui. Los reporteros estarían en su búsqueda ahí y otros tantos en Nagoya. Por el bien de Jurina ella no debía estar en el evento, ¿cómo pudo ignorar algo así?, mientras ella asimilaba ese hecho, alguien toca la puerta pero el señor Satsugui continua –la razón más importante por la cual estas aquí, espera detrás de esa puerta. Adelante por favor.- Dice el hombre y la puerta se abre.

Rena volteo hacia ella y agrando sus ojos en sorpresa. Desde la última vez que se vieron, las cosas entre ella y él no son buenas a pesar del gesto de llevarla en su prisa a su departamento en los Ángeles. Después lo acaba de ver en un reportaje en la TV.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Pregunta ofuscada y no es para menos. Aunque el chico la mira también un poco sorprendido ¿No se supone que unos hombres se la habían llevado? Él no sabía que ella estaría ahí.

-Por favor, tomen asiento.- Les invita a pasar ya que tampoco venia solo el joven. Un señor de mayor edad lo acompañaba. –Usted también Rena-san.-

-Yo estoy bien así.- Dijo permaneciendo de pie.

Antes de hacer algo, Evan camina hasta Rena y la contempla por algunos segundos, piensa en muchas cosas, pero hay una sola y es el haber comprendido ese amor que le tiene Jurina a ella.

-Tómalo con calma, pronto sabremos el por qué estamos aquí, supongo.- Volteo a ver al señor detrás de escritorio y se sentó aun lado del caballero que lo acompañaba.

-Me he puesto en contacto con su agente y su abogado.- Satsugui habla por fin tomando la palabra en la habitación donde solo se podía respirar un aire de tensión y confusión, señalando al sujeto de enfrente. –Tengo entendido que usted joven Evan se a reusado a dar su firma, la cual era de vital importancia.-

-No, eso es un error.- Dice el interrumpiendo al representante de Rena. –Bueno, así era antes porque también, estaban obligándome de cierta forma. Pero también decidí hacer lo correcto.-

El señor acompañante de Evan saca algunos papeles dentro de un par de carpetas de su portafolio, los cuales eran documentos valiosos.

-En esta carpeta se encuentran las pruebas que fueron ignoradas por los sobornos del director, así como testimonios formados por los testigos de todo lo que hizo en todo este tiempo con los chicos y con ella.- El señor de mayor edad le entrega el folder y Satsugui que inmediatamente lo hojea, mientras que el chico se para frente a Rena mirándola de frente.

-Y… este es el documento con mi firma.- Dijo mostrándoselo y entregándoselo a Satsugui y posteriormente miro a Rena. -No lo hago por ningún interés en particular Rena, solo quiero que seas libre y feliz.- Con toda la sincerada escrita en sus ojos. –Sé que esto se ha retrasado un poco e influyó en la decisión tomada por los jueces, pero aun hay un poco de esperanza ¿cierto?- Evan voltea a ver al señor Satsugui.

-No lo sé, si estos documentos hubiesen estado en mis manos hace apenas dos días, las cosas serian distintas. He recurrido a una apelación y esto parce ser buen material, pero…- Satsugui hace una pausa y mira directamente a Rena. –Debo pedirle que sea muy discreta Rena-san y que evite lo más posible a…-

-Lo sé.- Pero Rena no lo deja terminar, eso era algo que no quería escuchar. –Seré muy cuidadosa.- La cara de molestia y represión en ella era más que evidente.

Por ahora solo quedaba una sola oportunidad y debía manejarse con mucho cuidado todo y cada una de sus acciones.

^^^^^^*Eso ocurrió con Rena*^^^^^^^

-_-_-_- Día siguiente -_-_-_-

Por fin todas las chicas podían respirar libremente al menos unos cuantos días. Jurina a pesar de mostrar fortaleza la administración decidió darle un par de días de descanso. A los cuales no se negó esta vez. No se sentía con ánimos de hacer algo y solo hará lo que siempre hace cuando está molesta o irritada, desaparecer.

Las chicas que volvieron a Nagoya, entre ellas Jurina, Se despiden saliendo del tren. Conversa un poco con Donchan y le promete verla pronto para practicar con ella algunos pasos de baile. También se despide de Victoria y ella puede ver en la expresión de su rostro una ausencia que la hace sentir mal también.

Yuasa le habla cuando se encuentran afuera de la estación donde diferentes vehículos esperan las chicas para llevarlas a casa. Él es directo pues a esta hora, está enterado de todo y le pide que tenga mucho cuidado en lo que concierne a Rena en estos días libres. No se lo prohíbe. Sin embargo, lo que está ocurriendo es serio y lo es mucho más porque involucra al grupo también. Así que, al no saber nada de Rena decide ir a su departamento (Suyo propio), para deshacerse de todo su equipaje, le pide al chofer que se ponga en marcha después de despedirse de las que viajaron con ella y de Victoria.

Apenas si Jurina las dejo atrás, Victoria recibió la llamada tan esperada que al ver el identificador y leer el nombre de Rena, hace malabares con el aparato por la sorpresa impidiendo su caída.

 _-¿Rena?-_

 _-Hola Victoria.-_

 _-¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estas?-_ Victoria le hacia todas las preguntas posibles y que le venían a la mente.

 _-Tranquila, todo está bien, en lo que cabe, pero bien. Estoy en mi departamento con Evan.-_

 _-¡Evan! Perdón, ¿Me perdí de algo?-_

 _-No, no. Ayer ocurrieron muchas cosas. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes y te cuento?-_

 _-Está bien, iré para allá.-_

Ya no pudo darle esa información a Jurina y al menos hacerle saber que Rena está bien, piensa en llamarle pero es mejor averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió completamente y así tener todas las piezas de información en su lugar. Ella también se despide de algunas chicas y abandona el lugar.

**Departamento de Jurina**

Al llegar por fin a su departamento, mamá ya la estaba esperando pero no se queda mucho tiempo, solo la consiente y la escucha con paciencia otorgándole su apoyo incondicional. Poco tiempo después ella lleva sus objetos más personales a su habitación acomodado todas sus cosas en su lugar. Incluyendo al Pato de peluche que Rena le llevo y que aun tenía esa cadena con el par de anillos. Los contempla y suspira una vez tras otra, al parecer para ella termino el día y decide ir a tomar un baño.

**Departamento de Rena**

En aquel lugar Victoria ya se encontraba con ellos y se reunieron para conversar y comer pasando una tranquila tarde después de todo. Las cosas no pintaban bien aunque se respiraba un aire más tranquilo. Tanto Rena como Evan pusieron al tanto a Victoria de todo, pues ella también se vio afectada por este acontecimiento pero a menor escala.

-¿Y qué paso la noche pasada? ¿Oh!, perdón- Se disculpa por la presencia de Evan y por la obviedad del asunto.

-Está bien, por mi está bien.- Les dice Evan con honestidad.

-Ella tiene miedo y no la culpo pues yo misma se lo que generado a trasvés del tiempo, y ahora todo esto tan repentino que ninguna de las dos imagino que fuera posible que sucediera, lo cambia todo. Cambio completamente su perspectiva y el valor con el que un día me dijo que me quería.- La tristeza en el rostro de Rena hacia sentir mal a ambos chicos solo con verla –A demás me llama la intensión algo, ¿cómo fue que se entero de todo? ¿Victoria, tu…?-

-Sí Rena, ella vio las fotos. El día que íbamos a volver a los Ángeles trate de convencer a Airin que se las hiciera llegar. Sé que no debí, pero ella no acepto sino hasta después, una tal Shinoda-San fue quien prácticamente la obligo.-

-Mariko…Sama...- Murmura Rena.

-Justo al día siguiente sucedió el accidente y me culpe por ello terriblemente hasta saber lo que realmente paso.-

-Fue por eso que ella tenía esa actitud en el hospital…- Se dice mas para sí misma pensativa. –pero ella me dijo de lo que ocurrió en el camerino, cosas que no les dije a ninguna de ustedes…- Dijo haciendo referencia a las chicas involucradas.

-Yo lo hice, yo estuve aquí la semana pasada, pero al enterarme de lo que el director planeaba regrese. Todo sucedió tan rápido que las cosas terminaron de esta forma.-

-Evan…- Dice con sorpresa mirándolo.

-Discúlpanos Rena por disponer de algo que no nos correspondía, de cierta forma.- Victoria se disculpa y Evan hace lo mismo.

-Está bien, ya no importa. A pesar de todo, las cosas no son favorables.-

-Es una situación difícil, yo me disculpo también por tomarme la libertad de hablar de ti con ella. Debo reconocer que es bastante feral y no me creyó ni un poco pero al menos acepto mis flores.-

-¿Le llevaste flores?- Le pregunta con verdadera extrañeza.

-¿No es lo que le dan a los enfermitos en los hospitales?-

-Bueno sí, pero ella es…-

-Sé muy bien quien es, ahora lo sé.- Convencido Evan de lo que representa Matsui Jurina le expresa sus más sinceras disculpas ahora a Rena. –Siento mucho no haberlo entendido antes Rena.-

-¿Le buscarás Rena?- Pregunta Victoria.

-No lo sé.-

-Aunque no lo creas, ella te busco todo el tiempo con la vista durante el Evento y en cuanto pudo me pregunto por ti. Ella está preocupada y tampoco sabe que hacer.-

Los chicos la animan a hablarle y al menos decirle que se encuentra bien y eso es lo que hace en cuanto ellos se van.

**De vuelta al departamento de Jurina**

Jurina ya había salido de tomar su baño y se vistió inconscientemente como si fuera a salir a alguna parte, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo solo no quería ponerse la pijama aún. Únicamente se recuesta sobre su cama cuando su celular comienza a timbrar y ella lo busca entre todas sus cosas. Cuando ve el identificador de llamadas le tiemblan las manos y siente una pulsada en el estomago.

 _-Hola.-_ Responde evidentemente desanimada.

 _-H…Hola-_

Había silencio prologados por parte de ambas entre ese incomodo saludo y lo poco que se dijeron.

-Felicidades por tu tercer lugar, te vi...-

-Gracias.- Responde con honestidad, realmente no es como si pudiera exigirle que estuviera ahí. –¿Estas en serios problemas cierto?- Se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Eso influye en tu decisión?- Rena la cuestiona por lo que anteriormente le ha propuesto y no ha tenido respuesta.

-¿En la tuya no?

-No.-

-Eres fuerte.-

-Tú me haces fuerte.- Se seguían formando aquellos segundos que parecían minutos en silencio, pero Rena seguía fiel a sus palabras. –¿Debo esperarte?- Pero no escucho respuesta del otro lado de la línea, mientras que al mismo tiempo Jurina apretaba su celular y sus dientes. –Voy a esperarte…-Fue todo lo que dijo Rena y colgó.

Sabiendo que esta podía ser la última vez que hablaran de este tema dadas las circunstancias. A pasar de la noche que compartieron de la forma menos pensada, a pesar de saber lo que siente cada una, sabe que hay una remota posibilidad de que Jurina decida lo que ella le ha propuesto y más por su propio bien, lo hace por ella por no complicarle más su situación.

Jurina al colgar la llamada tras la línea muerta suspira frustrada. Encontrándose sentada en la orilla lateral de su amplia cama, dirige su vista hacia el buró donde están los dos patitos. Los contempla nuevamente a la distancia e inconscientemente se pone de pie y camina hasta ellos. Toma entre sus manos el que lleva su trajecito, el que se supone regalaría a Rena en su cumpleaños.

Frunce el seño y levanta su vista, ha estado actuando como un ratón asustado por un gato. Antes no estaba segura pero ahora no tiene porque sentir eso, no cuando Rena le ha hablado con la verdad. Decidida, hace algunos movimientos para quitar la cadena del dorso del pato.

Su teléfono vuelve a timbrar y ella deja de hacer lo que hacía regresando el pato a su lugar, ella veía el identificador y era un número que no conocía, pero una idea se le viene a la cabeza. En algún momento, entre sus visitas a su pequeña vecina en el hospital le dio uno de los dos números que tenía, el de su celular privado. Ella tenía la plena intención de ir al departamento de Rena y darle una respuesta pero ésta llamada ha cambiado completamente su dirección.

-_-_-_- Hospital-_-_-_-

Ella llega inmediatamente a ese edificio después de la llamada, claro bajo su imagen oculta pero elegante y a acompañada de su chofer. Era la señora que se encargaba de cuidar a la pequeña quien le llamó. Se dirige al área de terapia intensiva y por el momento no sabe que es lo suficientemente urgente como para que se atreviera a llamarle. Justo en la entrada de aquellas habitaciones un tanto más restringidas que el resto, se encontraba aquella señora, demacrada y con sus brazos cruzados sentada en unos pequeños sillones.

-Matsui –san, discúlpeme por haberla hecho venir.- Le dice con angustia poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-No, está bien siga sentada, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Es Haruka, ella dejo de respirar ayer y… tiene muerte cerebral.-

Jurina no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba parada aun lado de la habitación de la niña, la cual podían ver desde afuera por medio del cristal ya que tenia las cortinas recorridas. Son habitaciones especiales y dependiendo de la gravedad pueden entrar o no. Al percatarse de eso, camina hasta casi chocar con la ventana. Desde ahí miraba como la niña estaba conectada a varias maquinas.

-Cuando fui recogí sus cosas para el traslado a esta área, encontré un papel con ese número y yo solo llamé, realmente no sabía a quien hasta que contestó usted.- Le dice la señora acercándose a ella e inmediatamente Jurina giro su cabeza y la miro. –Iba a llamar a la señorita Rena, pero ella está…-

-Lo sé.- Jurina interrumpe sus palabras. –¿Se va… a recuperar?- La señora agacha su cabeza y niega con ella en respuesta a la pregunta de Jurina. –¿Cuánto…?-

-Van, van desconectarla, el equipo de médicos no debe tardar en llegar.- No la deja terminar y le responde, faltaban únicamente un poco menos de un par de horas para que eso sucediera. –Puede irse si lo desea.-

-No, no me iré, me quedare un poco más. ¿Usted ha estado todo el tiempo aquí?-

-Sí, y me gustaría que le entregara esto a la señorita Rena si puede, creo que tiene más oportunidades que yo.- Ella saca de su bolso el melón pan de peluche y extiende su mano para entregárselo. –Haruka me comento que se lo había regalado a ella.-

Jurina la mira con una expresión inexplicable en su rostro y lo sostiene en su mano derecha. Devuelve su vista hacia la niña tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, apenas si comienza a entender de qué se trata la vida ajena a su burbuja donde ha crecido, que no puede creer que a esta pequeña se le niegue vivir. Mientras ella la miraba, no se atrevía a pensar en lo que seguía, últimamente ha estado muy vulnerable y se siente afligida. Se siente tan impotente pues no puede hacer nada.

Agacha su vista al piso recargando su frente en el cristal, el objeto que tenía en su mano lo pone a la vista. Ese melón pan, justamente ese llavero de peluche que tiene en sus manos ahora, siempre estuvo destinado para Rena, pero nunca se imagino bajo qué circunstancias.

Ella pide permiso para entrar y se lo conceden, toma su mano y la siente un poco fría. Se estremece pero lo toma con mucha madurez. Ella permanece unos minutos más ahí, obviamente no se quedaría a observar el desenlace de ese suceso que, de cierta forma la relaciona con Rena directamente y ahora tenía una misión la cual no duda en realizar. Mira por última vez a la pequeña despidiéndose de ella, y se pone en marcha. Primero pasara a su departamento, tiene algo importante que extraer de él.

**Departamento de Jurina**

Estando ya en su departamento, con el melón pan en la bolsa de su chaqueta de piel, escucha el timbre y maldice en su mente ¿Por qué alguien debía estar justo ahora tocando su puerta? Ella va un poco molesta a abrirla, pero quien esta parada ahí, la deja inmóvil y congela todas sus emociones que sintió al no saber quien tocaba a su puerta.

-Rena…-

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Adelante, claro.- Jurina se hace a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Nerviosa, cierra torpemente la puerta y da algunos pasos junto con Rena, que la espero educadamente para entrar de lleno con ella.

-Estaba a punto de salir.- Le dice Jurina aun con sorpresa viendo como Rena se detiene en seco.

-¡Oh! siento importunarte, entonces volveré otro día.- Rena hace un movimiento como si fuera regresar a la puerta.

-No, espera,- Pero Jurina la sujeta rápidamente de uno brazo no dejándola ir a ningún lado. –iba a ir… contigo.-

Rena la mira un poco sorprendida por lo que le dijo, de pronto no supo que decir, o si sonreír o mantenerse seria. Francamente para como están las cosas ahora, no esperaría que Jurina fuera a buscarla primero. Pero obviamente la ha subestimado y de cierta forma le alegra.

-¿Conmigo?-

-Sí.- Jurina desliza su mano hasta reunirse con la de Rena y la guía hacia los sillones. –Toma asiento si gustas, iré por mi teléfono para decirle a mi chofer que no iré a ninguna parte.-

Rena ve como Jurina desaparece en lo que parece ser su habitación, es la primera vez que visita su departamento y le sorprende de verdad lo ordenado que esta. Aunque recordando un poco tampoco se esperaba que su habitación fuera igual de ordenada aquella noche que llego bajo la lluvia corriendo su casa. Tiene muy buen gusto, debe de aceptarlo y era de esperarse, incluso en su imagen hoy en día es impecable.

Detrás del amplio sillón donde se sentó, hay una ventana grande que esta posicionada hacia donde se oculta el sol, aun se puede ver y aun entra mucha luz por él. Se pone de pie y camina para abrir un poco las cortinas que la cubren.

-Es una bella vista.- Murmura para sí misma.

-Incluso se puede ver Sake Sunshine.- Jurina escucho lo que dijo Rena y se paró a un lado de ella ambas observando aquella vista. Pero en cosa de nada se miraban una a la otra con el resplandor del atardecer entre ellas.

Jurina estaba envilecida por lo que tenía en frete, Rena se veía hermosa iluminada por los rayos del sol y sentía como si un imán la jala hacia ella, pero agacha su cabeza cortando ese encuentro de miradas y saco de su bolso derecho el llavero. –Antes que nada, debo darte esto.- Ante la mirada de Rena, le ofrece aquel objeto con la tristeza marcada en su rostro cuando volvió a mirarla.

Rena entre abre un poco su boca y en sancha sus ojos por lo que ve, si Jurina tenía ese objeto solo podía significar una cosa. –Haruka...- Murmura mientras lo toma entre sus manos mirándolo, no hacía falta preguntar, bastaba con ver el semblante de Jurina.

-¿Cuando?...-

-Hoy.- Fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Ahora recuerdo que originalmente era tuyo.- Con el objeto en sus manos, asimilaba lo que Jurina no detalló.

-En realidad la niña logro sacarlo, y huyo con él en cuanto las garras lo soltaron. Pero ciertamente pensé en ti cuando los vi detrás del cristal de la maquina.- Apenada vuelve a mirar el piso y da un paso más al frente para reducir la distancia entre ellas y volver a mirarla –No sabía que lo volvería a encontrar y que sería yo quien te lo diera, después de todo.-

-¿Ibas a buscarme solo por esto?- Pregunta obviando la respuesta, pues de no ser así, ¿Qué otra fuerza movería a Jurina hacia ella?

-No.- Le responde sorprendiéndola evidentemente por la expresión de su cara.

-¿No?- Mientras cuestionaba con esa simple palabra entre abría y cerraba su boca sin saber que mas decir.

-No.- Vuelve a repetirle seriamente.

Esta tarde Jurina comprendió algo y es lo que le está dando el valor que había perdido. Por esa pequeña y por muchos más lo dio todo en el escenario de ayer. Es de las pocas oportunidades que tienen muchas personas para verlas en vivo y sabiendo eso hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Pero fue evidente que no pudo verla, sin embargo a esta hora ella ya no comparte el mismo tiempo y espacio. Hoy esa pequeña que se encuentra en un mejor lugar le demostró cada día que paso con ella en el hospital, que solo hay una sola vida y no pude seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Aquella mirada que Rena no había visto en mucho tiempo, la tenía nuevamente frente a ella. Puede ver perfectamente la seriedad y la decisión de la chica, como cuando se concentra en una sola cosa. Rena reduce la distancia considerablemente, casi no dejando pasar la luz entre ellas. Con su mano toca ligeramente la mejilla de Jurina, fascinada por lo que ve acercándose cada vez más y más a ella sin temor a ser rechazada.

Después de zacear su a sus ojos con tan bella vista se acerco casi rozando su nariz con la de ella pero solo junta su frente con la de Jurina. Su corazón y el de ella se llenaban de un calor progresivo. Ahora si sobraban las palabras, solo se dejaban llevar por ese sentimiento que reprimían por temor a las consecuencias, aunque a Rena había dejado de importarle, pero debía ser cuidadosa. Lo que restaba de día y todo loche les pertenecía, era únicamente para ellas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban solas y seguras de que nadie irrumpiría en el hogar de Jurina.

Sin embargo, tener a Jurina tan cerca la hacía desearla como nunca, a pesar de que ya han tenido intimidad un par de veces, el deseo es cada vez mayor y por cada minuto que pasaba su ansiedad crecía de una forma descomunal y desconocida para ella. Una vez más, estaba frente a ese sentimiento al cual le ha temido desde que la conoció. Es un sentimiento que la hace desconocerse a sí misma que la hace sentirse dueña y señora del cuerpo que tiene enfrente.

Rena separa su frente lentamente de la de Jurina y ambas se miran sorprendidas de que no lo han sentido todo aun, y que en ese preciso momento las embarga un sentimiento igual y por primera de igual forma.

-0-

Sin temor alguno, Rena se fue acercando a sus labios, el silencio de ese momento era tan denso que podían escuchar ambas su respiración, incluso los latidos de su corazón.

-Aun no comprendo cómo es que sigues manteniendo en mi este deseo hacia ti- Le dice Rena muy cerca de sus labios como si estuviera olfateándolos.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Rena toma esos labios haciendo una presión inmediata y de la misma forma, fue bien recibida por Jurina quien la sujeto de un hombro y con su mano más débil de entre el cuello y el mentón. De en lugar de ser un beso tranquilo, sus bocas demandaban el control absoluto y el dominio. Pero Rena tenía en mente otro objetivo y ese era, hacer suya a Jurina como nunca lo ha hecho y ejercer el papel que siempre ha reprimido.

Tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y haciéndola retroceder juntando su cadera contra la de ella haciendo igual presión contra su cuerpo, mientras se besaban, caminaron chocando con algunos muebles en el camino pero no importaba. El objetivó, y Jurina ya se había dado cuenta, era su habitación. Estando dentro de ella y después de experimentar un beso diferente a todos, se miraban fijamente agitadas y solo había una sola palabra para describir lo que había en sus ojos, deseo.

Mientras, Rena se separo de Jurina para dejar el llavero de peluche en el buró. No le quito la vista de encima y se acerco seductoramente hacia ella de nuevo solo para quitarle de los hombros esa chaqueta negra dejándola caer al piso y dando inicio a lo que parecía no iba a tener fin al menos esta noche.

Volviéndola a pegar contra su cuerpo, Rena se vuelve a aferrar a los labios de Jurina que robó sin previo aviso. Poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de las prendas que les estorbaban. Jurina se sentó en la cama al no poder ir más lejos separándose solo un poco.

La miraba hacia arriba, conectando sus miradas en total acuerdo. La mano derecha de Jurina se extiende con la palma hacia arriba como un príncipe que invita a bajar del carruaje a su princesa, haciéndole una atenta invitación a continuar con lo que hacía. Por su parte Rena tomo aquella mano que le ofrecía, pero cambiándole un poco la dinámica se sentó momentáneamente sobre sus piernas con sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón. Dejando que Jurina tomara el control de ese momento.

Ambas manos de Rena tomaban la cabeza de Jurina despeinado un poco su cabello metiendo sus dedos entre él a causa de la sensación proporcionada por Jurina que disfrutaba de tener los pechos de Rena muy cerca de su cara únicamente con su ropa interior a la vista, mientras sus manos recorrían toda su espalda y parte de sus glúteos que una conservaban los jeans que llevaba puestos. Rena solo podía sentir como Jurina besaba su cuello, sus clavículas y los primeros bordes de sus pechos. No encontraba otra forma de agradecer ese trato más que con suspiros generados por su tacto.

Rena volvió a separase un poco y captar la atención de Jurina tomándola de con ambas manos de sus mejillas que claramente denotaban un sonrojo y ella no se quedaba atrás.

-No quiero desperdiciar ni un momento más lejos de ti -Dijo agitada Rena.

-Y no lo harás ni yo lo haré.- Respondió de igual forma Jurina.

-Extrañaba esa forma tuya única de mirarme.-

-Y yo no reconozco en ti lo que hay en tus ojos.- Jurina le confiesa lo que ha percibido nuevo en ella desde la noche antes del evento.

-¿Te asusta?-

-Me fascinan.-

Rena viéndose privilegiada por esa posición, comienza a empujar a Jurina tras esa respuesta para que se acueste completamente sobre la cama. No había ninguna prisa, solo querían sentirse mutuamente, aunque Rena llevaba la ventaja en todo momento y disfrutaba completamente del cuerpo de su mujer que después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo por fin puede reclamarlo como suyo. Quitándose por fin de encima el taboo de "la pequeña Jurina" de esa sombra que la había marcado durante casi siete años, ella simplemente disfrutaba del aroma que estaba esparcido por todo el cuerpo Jurina y de los sonidos que le regalaba por cada movimiento que hacía.

Jurina en cambio por obvias razones tenía que ser más sutil para no lastimarse, a cambio de eso disfrutaba el sentir a Rena sobre ella y como repartía besos por todas partes, como sus manos recorrían deliberadamente cada sentimentero de cuerpo. Como el hecho de juntar sus labios al nivel que demandaba le hacía generar dentro de ella impulsos explosivos de adrenalina donde ya nada importaba, donde solo gobernaban ellas dos y donde la quería sentir cada vez más.

Tocaban todo lo que querían tocar, y besaban de igual forma hasta zacearse de los suspiros de cada una. Generarse sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas seria parte de su vida diaria o, al menos mientras sus oficios se los permitieran. Descubrirse de diferentes formas era excitante y de alguna manera las mantendría unidas al pasar el tiempo.

Aquel melón pan sobre el buró junto a dos hermosos patos que no precisamente eran de hule, fueron testigo de la consumación pacifica y primerizas de dos almas que se han unido pese a las circunstancias. Dispuestas a todo y por primera vez completamente.

**Siguiente día**

Rena recibe una llamada muy temprano que la despierta de golpe y la hace buscar su celular por todas partes ya que su ropa estaba regada en el piso, apenas va a dar las ocho de la mañana. Para no despertar a Jurina ella se va hacia la sala, poniéndose incluso ropa de la otra chica que tenia a la mano para no está de indecente ahí.

Unos minutos después vuelve a la habitación, pero contempla desde el marco de la puerta a Jurina inmóvil y tranquila, después de mucho tiempo. Por primera vez, se siente con una plenitud que no había experimentado antes. Posiblemente es porque hoy es completamente suya y se propone firmemente mientras sus ojos recorren su figura que está bajo las sabanas, no fallarle y permanecer a su lado. Porque no quiere dejar de sentir eso que siente, aun que no será tarea fácil, Jurina sigue siendo muy joven y ella también, pero deberá ser totalmente responsable.

Lo único que pudo hacer ante esa vista fue reunirse de nuevo con aquel cuerpo dormido y estrecharlo entre sus brazos escurriéndose bajo las sabanas y cuidando de él.

-_-_-_- Más tarde -_-_-_-

Esa misma tarde, ellas salen del departamento para dirigirse al Aeropuerto, donde en poco más de una hora, Evan y Victoria regresarán a los Ángeles. Ellas van a despedirlos y a agradecerles por el apoyo brindado todo este tiempo.

Estando en el es Aeropuerto Jurina permanecía seria pero su apariencia no era molesta, se sentía cohibida por saber que el chico que tenia frente a ella se había portado como todo un caballero después del incidente.

-Creo que voy a extrañarte.- Le dijo Victoria a escasos minutos de ser llamados a abordar.

-¿Crees?- Rena aun se deja sorprender por la rareza de su amiga.

-Sí, creo porque como que no me dan ganas de irme.-

Rena se ríe por su comentario y de igual forma, por la manera en que lo hizo los otros dos chicos también dejan ver una sonrisa.

-Sabes que aquí tienes un hogar a donde llegar cuando quieras.-

\- Lo sé, aunque ahora tu vida estará más entretenida gracias ella, "Fría Matsui"- victoria recuerda que ese fue uno de los primeros apodos con los que llamo a Rena.

-¡Victoria!-

-Está bien, está bien, Rena. Aunque ahora no se cómo llamarte, después de tantas facetas tuyas que vi. Solo puedo agregar que eras muy afortunada.-

-Bueno, no objetare eso afortunada.- Le dice Rena tomando fuertemente la mano de Jurina y mirándola sonriéndole.

-Y no deberías.- Intervino Evan mirándolas a ambas. No podía Negar que le contaba trabajo, pero sabe que Rena lo ha perdonado de corazón y no por lo que hizo por ella sino porque le demostró ser su amigo.

Rena solo ríe y vuelve a mirar a victoria. –Gracias, en serio agradezco todo lo que has y lo que han hecho por mí y por Jurina todo este tiempo, no se me ocurre de qué forma podría llegar a pagárselos, pero... –

Rena fue interrumpida por victoria –¡ah! Pues ya que lo mencionas,- Dice con una sonrisa picarona acercándose a escasos milímetros de Rena y susurrándole en el oído. –pido primera fila para tu boda con Jurina, ahh pido ser la madrina aunque creo que debo competir con Churi por ese derecho... ahh, - vuelve a decir conforme progresivamente Rena se ruboriza. – Y quiero que tu primer hijo lleve mi nombre…ahh-

-¡victoria!- Exclama avergonzada Rena no dejándola decir más y de pronto no sabe dónde meter su rostro completamente rojo y los otros dos chicos se miraban por que no escucharon lo que Victoria le dijo.

-jajaja… calma, solo bromeo.-

-Es increíble como aun no puedo acostumbrarme a ello.- Dice Rena en un tono aparentemente molesto, pero no lo está. No puede ya que de verdad la llegado a apreciar como si fuese su hermana.

Evan estaba un poco dudoso de decir algo, pero algo dentro de él le dice que no está mal hacerlo.

-Bueno Rena-san hasta pronto, Matsui-san...- Evan toma la palabra y se despide ambas.

-Jurina, puedes decirme Jurina- corrige ella brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

\- Esta bien, Jurina san, una vez más una disculpa por las molestias causadas y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les deseo lo mejor. Esta de mas decir que Rena es una gran mujer y merece ser feliz, y sinceramente creo que tu serás esa persona que la ara feliz, y de igual modo se que ella te hará muy feliz.-

-Gracias, creo que al final no hubiéramos podido lograr esto si tu ayuda, a si q en verdad lo agradezco. - hace una reverencia ante los ojos incrédulos del Rena, pero al mismo tiempo con un sentimiento de satisfacción.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Jurina-san. Comprendí muchas cosas muchas cosas y espero no cometer los mismos errores.-

-En lo absoluto, - Niega Jurina con su cabeza – la apoyaste con su demanda, te pusiste en contra del director que los extorsiono, poniendo en riesgo tu nombre también, y nos ayudaste, no puedo pedir más Evan, lo digo sinceramente

\- Gracias – El chico hace una reverencia – Aunque ella aun no está libre ¿Cierto Rena?- Pregunta volviendo a su postura erguida.

-Así es, esta mañana Satsugui-San me llamo para una audiencia la próxima semana.-

-¿Hay probabilidad de que vuelvan a fallar a favor de él?- Pregunto Evan y Victoria.

-La hay.-

Mientras hablaban de eso, escuchan como son llamados a abordar su avión.

-Bueno chicas, esto solo es una despedida momentánea, -Dice victoria –Gracias por la mejor aventura de mi vida, conocerlas a sido lo mejor de todo.-

Rena miraba a Evan levantar un pequeño maletín y lo miraba sin saber exactamente que decirle. Jurina ya había hecho gran parte.

-Gracias Evan.- Se limita a decir.

El chico solo sonríe y voltea a ver a Victoria para hacerle una señal con su cabeza indicándole que es hora de irse. Ambos se ponen en marcha y desaparecen por el pasillo para abordar.

Jurina y Rena vuelven al departamento. Donde comparten una tarde placentera y posiblemente otra de las muchas noches en donde se descubrirán cada vez más. Mirando por la ventana el atardecer nuevamente, siendo uno de los pisos de más arriba en un edificio muy alto. Rena siente como los brazos de Jurina la rodean desde atrás y recarga su barbilla un su hombro derecho. Ella atendiendo a ese gesto cariñoso, toma sus manos entre las suyas y se recarga contra el cuerpo de Jurina disfrutando de cómo la chica parecía explorarla con su nariz.

-Matsui Rena.- Dice su nombre completo muy formalmente mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-Dígame, Matsui Jurina.- Rena le responde de la misma forma.

Jurina zafa la mano que tiene mayor movilidad, ella pretendía sacar algo de su bolso y cuando lo obtuvo, zafó su otra mano también, haciendo que Rena se extrañara por el acto.

-No voltees.- Le susurra al oído. Obviamente Rena se intriga mucho mas, pues Jurina no se alejado de ella solo quito sus manos. De pronto ve como la cadena que le había dado junto al pato de peluche, baja por enfrente de su rostro y ella lo sigue con la vista moviendo ligurmente su cabeza también, pronto se da cuenta de que falta un anillo, e inmediatamente toma entre sus dedos el que cuelga de su cuello ahora. -¿Qué fue lo que hice para ganar tu amor completamente?- Escucha la pregunta Jurina en un tono de vos muy dulce pero serio y sonríe en el instante.

Ella gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con la humanidad de Jurina a escasos centímetros de ella mirándola con mucho amor.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? O, ¿quizá quieras que te lo demuestre?- Seductoramente le pregunta Rena con un aire que sorprendió a Jurina la primera vez que lo vio, seguro y provocativo.

-Yo….- Rena no la deja decir nada, solo pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios para detener sus palabras, baja su mano y con ambos brazos la sujeta de la cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

-Mmm…Tal vez porque, siempre fuiste muy enérgica a pesar del cansancio, o quizá por la sencillez que hay en tus palabras, siempre son honestas. Eres una bailarina fantástica, también puede ser por tu expresión cuando estás grabando, bailando o cuando estas cantando. Cada que prestaba atención a eso pude ver en ti la parte humana, más allá de la niña prodigio, ¿sabes? En realidad me gusta cuando actúas como niño delante de los miembros pero, eres una chica en el interior, incluso más delicada que yo.- Jurina escuchaba con atención a Rena, jamás lo había escuchado –... Siempre eres alegre aunque hables de cosas muy insignificantes, no importa si es importante o no, siempre buscas como hacer sonreír a alguien más. No importa quien sea, puedes llevarte bien y crear una conversación con facilidad. Me gusta tu comportamiento coqueto aunque desaparezca cuando se apagan las luces en un lugar que desconoces. Siempre lo encontré lo encuentro muy lindo… ummm qué otra cosa mmmm…- Jurina se dio cuenta que Rena le estaba dando una descripción de cuando era pequeña hasta ahora. –¿qué otra cosa me gusta de Jurina?... yo diría que me gusta todo... Es incontable, ¡Oh! ¿Será por qué puedes hornear galletas?- Sonríe ampliamente y Jurina siente pena por un instante, recuerda como fue muy insistente para que las aceptara –... las galletas mas deliciosas que he probado, por cierto. Tu sonrisa… es todo, es todo de ti lo que me impulsa a tomar estas decisiones, lo que me hace amarte hasta el punto de lo que he hecho, no me hagas sentir que han sido en vano.-

-Jamás, Matsui Rena, jamás.- Estando aprisionada entre sus brazos, Jurina levanta su mano derecha y le muestra el anillo en su dedo anular, como un símbolo de que ha aceptado su propuesta, pero no puede portarlo como se debe, no por ahora. A demás su mano izquierda aun conserva el vendaje.

Nuevamente la sonrisa de Rena viene a su rostro y la abraza aun más fuerte, dándole muchos besos, todos los que puede en su mejilla, y Jurina solo los resabia con mucho gusto. Este día quedara marcado en su memoria para siempre.

Paradas las dos nuevamente de frete a esa gran ventana que les regala una hermosa vista, tomadas de la mano y recargadas hombro con hombro miran de frente, lo que hay allá afuera.

-Por cierto Rena, respecto a lo que les dijiste a los chicos ¿es verdad?-

-Lo es. Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien.-

-El naranja te que bien.- Asiéndole una sutil burla por su situación legal.

-Puede ser,- Dice. -el anaranjado es mi color.- Le responde con mucho orgullo pues el Naranja es el color oficial de SKE.

Jurina sonríe ante esa respuesta, Rena lleva muy dentro de ella su esencia y siempre recordara de donde vino.

-¿Cómo te gustaría que termine esta historia Rena?- Jurina gira su cuerpo hacia ella pregunta con duda mientras la sostiene de de su cintura fuertemente como asegurando que no se le escape mientras la chica continuaba mirando de frete a la ventana.

Rena gira primero su cabeza con el brillo del sol iluminando la mitad de su rostro y la mira con ojos llenos de amor, los que jamás nadie más vera, los que son el privilegió de Jurina. Los que se ha ganado por encima de su egoísmo, agradeciendo su individualidad y perpetuándolos como parte esencial de su destino. Después gira todo su cuerpo en medio de los brazos de Jurina y solo se deja abrazar, posando sus manos en ambos hombros de Jurina sonríe y habla.

-La historia nunca termina, Jurina.- Le dice mientras con una de sus manos, la toma sutilmente entre el cuello y el mentón jalándola hacia ella para quedar a escasos centímetros una frente a la otra.

Mirándola fijamente y regalándose una sonrisa mutua ellas se acercan una a la otra jugando con la distancia en el proceso interponiendo su nariz en el camino y sellan en silencio aquello que sienten, que nació dentro de ellas y que difícilmente verá un final.

Porque esto va más allá de ellas, más allá de las reglas y aunque para ganar siempre hay que perder algo, esto simplemente es mas allá de lo que fue WMatsui. Estando juntas o separadas ellas se pertenecerán una a la otra infinitamente, porque se encontraron en el mismo lugar y en el mismo tiempo, con edades distintas. Se conocieron, convivieron a pesar de sus diferencias y cruzaron la fina y delgada línea de la amistad transformándola en amor sin darse cuenta.

Solo así, fundidas en un beso, el de su primer amor por el que hicieron locuras, por el que lo hicieron todo y a la vez nada. Porque todo lo que hicieron ante él siempre, absolutamente siempre, tuvo continuidad y ahora lo saben bien, nunca terminará.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


End file.
